Her Scream
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: Lucy has no idea what to do now. She's destroyed her home, she's been chased from her palace and has awoken as an extinct creature. Her path only gets more interesting with a touchy-dragon, a stubborn fairy and a mischievous witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

* * *

 **Her Scream**

* * *

The world was pitch black, the only source of light the crescent of a moon, and that barely illuminated the surroundings. My body felt heavy, cold and bruised. The sensation of moisture suggesting to my mind that it was a mixture of sweat and blood on my skin, clogging my pores and making me feel dirty.

I ignored my imagination, which conjured up images of what I probably looked like. The dress I wore, which used to be a beautiful pearl colour, was probably soiled with blood and dirt, and torn, if the sharp branches that scraped along my calves said anything.

 _I couldn't breathe._

My throat was closed tight, the stress helping me forget that I could breathe through my nose as well as my mouth. It made my vision swim whenever my lungs screamed for oxygen, demanding that I attempt to inhale the thick, forest air. It reminded me of a horrible fog, heavy and disgusting. It left a bitter, repugnant taste in my mouth.

I didn't know how long I had been walking, or where my destination was, but the pure panic, and hatred kept me going. Memories of people screaming in terror, houses crumbling, the earth splitting were all I could think about.

The terror and disdain I remembered in my Father's eyes was enough to make my heart throb with pain. Other than that, I could sense I had injuries, but it didn't hurt. It made me think I was hypothermic, or very close to it.

I felt numb.

My movements were short, my stride akin to baby animals' first steps. I stumbled, swayed and sought support on the rough texture of the trees surrounding me. I wondered vaguely, in what part of Fiore I was, but then again, it didn't matter.

As long as I was far away from where I had come from, it was good.

 _I was good._

Determined to walk until my feet were raw, I kept on my way, tripping and trampling through the heavily forested area.

A small cough rose from my chest, the noise weak and nasally. I rubbed my fingers together, but felt nothing.

It had been dark for so long now.

And it only seemed to be getting darker.

My toe snagged on a root, and I fell forward, missing my chance to catch myself on the trunk of a tree. I landed on my hands and knees, the sharp pain momentarily taking my breath away. It soothed me for a silent second, a sense of relief coursing through me as I realised, that I still had nerves left.

But then I remembered, I had no right to feel relief.

I crawled for a little while, my knees scraping the dirty forest floor before they met something softer. I could barely see in front of me, but the reflection of a large body of water made things a little easier. The grass was damp, and cool against my skin, causing the pain to flare suddenly.

A staggering breath left my lungs, as I got to my feet, senselessly moving towards the lake.

As I got closer, the sound of something in the distance made me look up. It was a heavy, pulsating beat, and through the dim lighting, I saw a body descending from the sky. It landed a few metres away from me, two large wings, black in the night, stretched out on either side.

I recognized human-like features, legs, arms, a torso. But on the head, two masses stuck out, that I soon identified as horns in my weary state.

"Who are you?"

His voice was deep, dangerous and almost a drawl of words put together. Despite that, it was clear, I had to answer. His presence demanded it.

My brain struggled to catch up with me, working slower than normal, and I opened my mouth to inform him of my name when an overwhelming pressure crawled up my throat. All that came out was a whimper as I shut my mouth immediately.

He took a step closer, red-eyes glaring at me as I clenched my jaw, the pressure evolving into a pain that almost made me scream. But I couldn't. I wouldn't speak, I wouldn't utter a word.

 _And I certainly wouldn't scream._

"Answer me, human. Who are you?"

I shook my head, desperately willing him to understand through my eyes. I wasn't human, and I wasn't going to utter a sound, not if I could help it.

He didn't understand, instead he stormed over to me and grabbed my shoulder in a firm, almost bruising grip. I stumbled, the heat from his hand signifying enough power that it burned through me, increasing the agony that threatened to rip my mind apart.

"If you do not answer me, I will be forced to kill you. We don't accept trespassers on our land without some sort of payment and explanation." I couldn't give him an explanation, not with my ability to speak properly vanishing before my eyes but I could give him some sort of payment.

I brought my other hand slowly to my hip, wondering if it had fallen off the small sash I had attached it to, and his eyes followed the movement suspiciously. They weren't red like the demon-kind I had met before, they were a different sort. Warmer almost, with veins of gold, creeping out from the iris.

His grip tightened when I felt the smoothness of the tiara under my numb fingertips. It had been on my head. Somewhere along the way, I had taken it off to get rid of it, finding it useless. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Firstly, it was priceless. Secondly, it held memories.

And now, for a third reason, it might just save whatever was left of my life.

I flinched at his grip and held the diadem up, the gold glinting lightly, the diamonds and emerald decorating it lending a hint of sparkle. His eyes narrowed further, and with his other hand, he plucked it away to examine the offering I presented him.

Then he glanced down, looking me over. I wondered what he saw. A simple woman, bruised and bloodied?

His eyes widened and he snatched his hand off my person, a noise leaving his mouth. It sounded distressed, and I looked down, wondering what he saw that would incite that reaction.

"Lift your dress." His words shook, still deep and full of danger, but a little more cautious this time. I took that as a good sign and fulfilled his request, using my battered hands to grasp the fabric. I pulled it up a little, and his eyes flared.

He took a step away, and I only then remembered the tattoo marking my thigh. The royal crest of my Kingdom, the one I had fled.

Each royal kingdom had one, a design that was unique to the Royal Family of their nation, appearing at birth on the skin to show their blood.

Instead of soothing my nerves, that he knew I was royalty, it frightened me.

 _Would he take me back to my kingdom?_

 _Where I would be killed for a curse I couldn't control?_

I gazed at the marking inanely, eyes tracing over the long spirals that wrapped around my calf and finished at my knee, stars flickering over the pale skin. I winced a little when I saw the bloody gashes and stripes, slightly annoyed that I only felt it because I had seen it.

"You…" He breathed, before bowing quickly, and I noticed his hair wasn't as dark as the rest of him. I tilted my head, wondering what colour it was in daylight, before focusing on his words.

"I apologize for my attitude. I hadn't realised that a Princess would be travelling through our lands."

I took a deep breath in, and dropped my skirt as he seemed to process the state I was in. His eyes grew sharp.

"Is your kingdom under attack? Where are your guards? Have they died?"

Aquarius and Leo hadn't died. I had briefly seen them in the mayhem I created, knowing they would be looking for me. I shook my head and he questioned further.

"What caused you to flee? Are you being hunted?"

I thought about his question before looking down, knowing I had no way of explaining it. I wasn't sure if I even wanted too.

"Princess, please." His voice was softer, a smooth drawl that was probably used to coax out many people. I was shamed it say, it almost worked on me. I kept my jaw locked, my eyes averted.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he jolted, "It's one of the coldest nights of the year. You are injured."

To that, I nodded, admitting that I was hurt, and cold.

"I don't have a jacket." He cursed roughly, as if he was admonishing himself for not bringing a jacket, even though he couldn't have known he would bump into me. He brought his hands together and I watched, jumping in surprise when they lit on fire.

With the light, I could make out his features. Tanned skin, high cheekbones, a strong jaw. Hair that resembled a duller shade of baby pink. I tilted my head a little, before moving closer, the warmth of his flames caressing my skin.

My eyes traced his neck, where a scarf sat. Suitable weather for a scarf, but the black marks on his skin underneath it peaked my curiosity. I raised my hand slowly, waiting to see if he rejected my movements, but he just watched me. I tugged the scarf down and my eyes widened.

A black tattoo sat at his neck, winding one way towards his jaw, and the other towards his shoulder. The design of a dragon shocked me, and my memories from learning about the other royal families had me snatching my hand back.

With no real thought of my injuries, I curtsied out of respect. My ribs sung with pain, causing me to stumble forward, hands flying to the spot. The flame vanished and those warm hands were on my shoulders, the touch gentle but steady.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am the Prince of the Molten. Will you accept my request and let me take you to the castle?"

I didn't think it was a good idea. If he knew of my kingdom, or found out, he would contact Father. I didn't want to face what was back at my home, if his expression had said anything about what I had left behind.

I shook my head, trying to move back so I could steady myself, but he just held onto me, ducking his head so he could look into my eyes, the red almost entirely gone, melting into a deep green almost as warm. I already knew what sort of creature he was, from the mark on his neck, to his name and current physical form.

 _Dragon._

"Please. I know you are frightened and hurt. But I promise you, no harm will befall you."

I almost wanted to say don't make promises you can't keep, because if his father, -King Igneel, if I recalled correctly – figured out who I was, his treaty with my own father, would make him call the one person who definitely didn't want me alive.

I shook my head again, this time firmer, and pulled myself away from his arms. I stumbled again but managed to turn around, intent on leaving and continuing to go North.

He made a slightly panicked noise, but he didn't have to worry. I didn't get far. The conversation with him -albeit one-sided- had distracted me from the pain, but the minute I was turned away from him, it came back with a vengeance.

My eyes rolled back in my head, and I crumbled forward, losing all sense of sight and consciousness on the way down.

* * *

Low murmurs of a discussion woke me, and I found myself in a soft bed, my body no longer wailing in pain. When I looked around, my eyes still adjusting to the light, I saw gold and red tapestry and the stone walls of a room with a large brown door that was slightly ajar.

I glanced down at my body, finding it to be clean. Even my wounds had been cleaned and treated.

 _Where was I?_

"Listen to me. If she has run away from her home, then we are under a duty to call her father and give her back."

"Dad, listen to yourself. She isn't property. She's a being. You didn't see her out there, she was barely walking." Natsu Dragneel's warm voice sneered back, and I remember everything.

 _I wish I didn't._

Choosing to remain quiet, Natsu barely kept his anger contained, "She didn't want my help. The only reason she is here, is because she fainted. I doubt any Princess is stubborn enough to refuse help, unless there's more of a reason behind it."

"Family matters with other royals are none of our c-"

"It became our concern, when she walked into our land!" Natsu snapped and the other voice, who I assumed was the King, sighed slowly.

"Natsu… We mustn't act rashly. I know you feel the need to save everyone, but perhaps she doesn't need to be saved. You have run away from the castle before."

"Because you tried to eat Happy!"

"I was drunk." King Igneel sounded unapologetic, and I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 _Who was Happy?_

"I don't care. He is my friend, and you, are a cruel tyrant."

King Igneel showed no insult to his words, and just let out a booming laugh that shook the bed I was in a bit.

"I am still concerned that the only friend you will admit to having is a cat."

"We aren't talking about me here." Natsu bristled, clearly annoyed with his father's flippancy.

"Oh! You're awake!" A voice chirpily exclaimed, and I turned my head to find a young girl with long blue hair I hadn't noticed standing beside me. She smiled at me, and I took note of the fangs. She curtsied smoothly, and stated, "Princess Wendy Marvel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I wished I could return the sentiment, but I didn't like how young she was, it reminded me of how young I used to be. I felt like I had aged twenty years. She walked over hesitantly, "I healed all your injuries. Prince Natsu said that you were unable to speak. I could not find anything wrong with your throat, though."

I shook my head, unable to explain and she simply smiled innocently, "Perhaps, it's just the stress from all those injuries." She handed me the paper and feathered quill sitting on one of the bedside tables.

The door opened a bit further, and Natsu walked in, wearing a pair of long brown pants, and an odd, open shirt. His wings and horns were gone. I assumed he was accustomed to walking around in this form when he wasn't patrolling.

King Igneel followed him in. He had eyes the same colour as his son's and long red hair twisting down his back. He was only a few inches taller than Natsu, but his impressive build and kingly presence was enough to put me on edge.

His smile was polite, perhaps a little suspicious.

"Princess Heartfilia. I welcome you to the Molten Lands. Although, I am curious about your travels here."

I winced, and picked up the magically inked quill, scribbling down a sentence. I handed it to him, watching his reaction to what I had wrote.

"You will go?"

I simply nodded, almost pathetically wishing he would leave it at that and let me go on my way. But he didn't.

"Home, I assume?"

I hesitated, before nodding again. His sharp eyes caught the lie, and he handed the paper back just as he began speaking.

"Shall I contact King Heartfilia to retrieve you? I'm sure that would lessen his burden, lest anything happen to you on the way back." His words may have been politely spoken, but the threat was there. He didn't believe me, he knew I wasn't planning on going back.

I waited a few seconds, wondering how I should negotiate this before writing down my next statement.

 _I do not wish to trouble my father. If you keep this to yourself, I will mention your cooperation to him when I see him next._

As he read it, his eyebrow raised and his next words were as calm as the sea before the storm.

"How long do you plan to lie to me?"

I didn't react to his words, and simply held out my hand for the paper. He handed it back and I wrote slowly, ignoring the eyes pinned to us. Natsu had yet to say anything, which spoke for his respect for his father.

I used to respect my father in kind, but I found myself lacking it now.

 _For as long as it takes for you to let me go._

My response made him chuckle and he placed the paper aside, my eyes following it stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I recognized that stance. It was the 'I'm a King so let me intimidate you' stance. My father did it all the time.

"Perhaps you could explain to me why you are so ready to leave." When I glanced at the paper pointedly, he stated with a smile that was definitely not friendly, "Without the aid of your paper. I have heard you speak before, Princess Heartfilia. I will not play such games with you."

"Dad!" Prince Natsu hissed, rearing up and King Igneel simply raised his hand to silence him, eyes focused on me.

At that moment, I wanted to speak. Partly because his intimidation technique was working, partly because I wanted to see what would happen. I opened my mouth, and Princess Wendy visibly brightened.

The minute I formed words in my brain, the crushing power climbed my throat. I choked on whatever words I was planning to say, a grunt of pain leaving my mouth as I snapped my jaw shut.

The dangerous vibe vanished from King Igneel immediately as I pressed a hand to my head, the power rising to my head, trying to force me to scream. I wouldn't.

 _No._

"What has happened to your voice, child?" King Igneel's voice softened subtly, his eyes losing their sharpness as I felt tears of frustration and pain well up in my eyes. Natsu, who had been fidgeting wildly, reared up again with a growl.

"You are making her cry!"

King Igneel ignored his son, using that soft voice on me once again, "Wendy has said there is nothing physically wrong with your throat or voice box. But, it causes you pain when you try to speak."

I almost crumbled there, seeking comfort from the pain and horror in my mind when a familiar voice stated firmly, "King Igneel, I applaud you for taking Princess Heartfilia in at this trying time. But I would appreciate if you backed away from her. Now."

The only person who was brave enough to do that was…

A sob left my closed mouth as my eyes found the woman in the door, her scarlet hair plaited into a braid. She wore the same armour as the day I had seen her last, vines of black twisting up her arm, and taking the shape of a fairy somewhere around her covered shoulder.

I barely noticed the servant who tumbled into the room breathless, "My King, Princess Erza Scarlet, along with her betrothed Knight Jellal Fernandez, have arrived."

King Igneel stared at the servant in amusement, probably finding his huffing state amusing before stating, "I hadn't requested or heard from your kingdom informing me there would be a visit."

Erza ignored him entirely, and instead looked at me. The tears I had struggled to hold back fell, and she rushed over, gripping my shoulders to pull me into a painful hug. She delivered the comfort I had wished for.

Crushing my ribs whilst doing so.

"Lucy." Erza's voice wavered, and I heard Jellal, her fiancé, state, "We apologise for our sudden arrival, King Dragneel. We had sent word ahead of our coming, but we seem to have arrived an hour ahead of schedule."

When Erza pulled away, Jellal was walking towards us, his guard, Ultear, following silently. She smiled at me softly, eyes as calm as ever.

King Igneel grunted, probably at the fact Jellal had said his last name instead of his first – from what I remembered, he preferred King Igneel to King Dragneel – and turned to Erza.

"What prompted you to visit so suddenly?"

Erza sighed, before straightening, keeping a hand on mine.

"As of today, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, is wanted for treason and genocide. My mother, Queen Eileen, is currently fighting against the order. She has already broken her treaty with the Star Lands."

My whole world stopped.

Prince Natsu jolted back in surprise, eyes flying to me as I pressed a hand to my mouth. Erza turned to me, her eyes full of kindness, "I do not know what happened Lucy, but I know you are not capable of such a thing."

Another sob left my body, because I was capable. I had done it.

She sat on my bed and clenched my hand tightly, shaking her head, "Mom is trying her hardest to get it overruled, but King Heartfilia has evidence. I don't know how, but…" I stopped her with another sob, grinding my teeth together as the pressure increased.

Princess Wendy, rushed over, dodging King Igneel's hands to hold her back and grabbed the paper and feathered quill for me. Through the pain, I scribbled down four words.

Ultear. Memory. See it.

Ultear had the special ability to pull a memory from someone's mind if the person agreed to it. She could then display it as a sort of hologram if she wished. Erza had to know the truth, I doubt she would have such conviction for her cause if she knew what had really happened.

Erza read the note, her eyebrows scrunching forwards, "Lucy… What has happened?"

"She can't speak." Wendy stated softly, "There's something wrong with her voice. Not physically, to my knowledge."

The beautiful red-head understood and called over Ultear, who came without hesitation. She assured me,"Princess Heartfilia, I will help whatever way I can." I gave her my hands and closed my eyes. The memory was still fresh, and the pain of it made me flinch, but I transferred most of it to her. She took a few seconds to collect it fully, before pulling away, her hands replaced with Erza's once more.

"Shall I show it now, Princess Scarlet?"

"Yes." Jellal stood beside the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I had always liked Jellal, he was a kind man. Who cared for Erza, and had fought his way to Knight status for her.

 _"Princess, your hair is getting awfully long." Virgo teased, running a brush from my roots to my ends as I smiled back at her through the mirror._

 _"I suppose it is. Do we think it is ready for a little snip?"_

 _"Do not let Cancer hear you say that. He might just die of excitement." Virgo began to twist and pull my hair into an up-style. Her hands moved skilfully, years of practice guiding her, from her long time spent as my hand-maiden and closest friend in the palace._

 _Today I was to meet my betrothed. A Prince from the eastern lands, by the name of Dan. I struggled to remember his last name, making a note to ask Virgo when she had finished._

 _"The Kingdom is very excited to meet this Prince. Hopefully, he is more acceptable than the last."_

 _I breathed a laugh, remembering the numerous failed attempts I had suffered through before. Dad was confident in this one. But he had been confident in the last three also._

 _"I am also excited. His lands might not be big, but he could bring in a lot of food and trading with other Kingdoms." I stated thoughtfully just as she finished my hair, and sprayed it lightly with my favourite floral scent._

 _"It is good you see this as a business exchange, but do remember, you must be happy as well." Virgo cautioned, waiting for me to stand so we could put on my dress for the event._

 _I smiled at her, careful not to touch my hair or my face, "How could I not be happy? I will be surrounded by a happy kingdom and my closest friends."_

 _Virgo smiled a little, "You flatter_ me _Princess."_

 _We spoke of other matters as she helped me to dress. Luckily, I was able to go without a corset, the bones embedded in the seams of the dress instead. I had a good enough figure that I could wear these sorts of dresses, and still look presentable. Once she was done lacing up the back, she helped me into my shoes._

 _We began making our way towards the banquet hall slowly, knowing my father would want a word with the Prince before we met._

 _"Perhaps we should visit Princess_ Erza, _if this goes well." I mused, before smiling, "She would probably have some good advice on how to deal with a fiancé."_

 _"She is one of the lucky ones, Princess. Her betrothed fought for recognition and for her."_

 _"I suppose that does have its appeal." I giggled and she struggled not to smile, sticking beside me. Whenever we were around my father, she would trail behind me as law dictated, but when we were alone, she would stand beside me and keep me company during our walks._

 _We had turned the last corner, the entry to the hall open where I noticed Aquarius and Leo, standing a bit away from my father, who was_ with _a tall, heavily muscled man. He had brown hair, and from a distance, I could assume he was handsome._

 _I hadn't met many princes that weren't._

 _"Are you nervous, Princess?" Virgo asked when I halted my steps, but I just shook my head, a funny feeling in the bottom of my stomach._

 _"No… I just suddenly am not feeling well."_

 _Virgo's voice was worried the next time she spoke, "Is the dress too tight? Do you need to sit?" It felt as though a tight band slithered over my chest, constricting and I pressed my hand to my heart, feeling nothing but a steady heartbeat. My throat went dry and I saw my vision spin a little, as the unsettled feeling grew._

 _"No. I think I'm fine. Perhaps I am nervous." I mumbled, and she remained quiet, but I could feel her eyes stuck on me. As we grew closer, the feeling practically vanished and when she noticed my confident stride, she relaxed._

 _Then I heard it._

 _A whoosh of air soared towards me, and before I knew it, Virgo jumped in front of me. She staggered back into me with a cry of pain and I fell with her weight, my heart dropping to my stomach at the sight of an arrow in her chest._

 _"Virgo…" I whispered, crawling over her as I heard Aquarius and Leo begin to run towards us. Pain etched her features, her deep blue eyes filling with tears as she gasped out shakily._

 _"I-I am f-fine Princess."_

 _"No, you aren't." Nothing could stop the tears streaming down my cheeks as I clutched at her dress, pulling her onto my lap, noticing how her eyes began to roll slowly backwards, her eyelids drooping._

 _"No!" I cried out, shaking her, "Don't fall asleep. Help is coming!"_

 _She barely managed a smile as she whispered, "I am fine."_

 _I watched as her eyes dulled, and her body grew lax in my arms, my sobs loud and echoing. Leo and Aquarius were almost to us, but time grew slow. The feeling of a band appeared around my chest again, but instead of constricting it snapped. It_ brought _power, so much power, tumbling from my lungs to my throat._

 _Then finally, I screamed._

 _I watched in horror, as the memory replayed in front of me. The scream made me clench my jaw, the sound so frightening, I couldn't believe it was coming from me. But I knew it was. It was a shriek of magical power, uncontrolled, wild and rampant. Full of grief, and darkness. Pain._

 _I watched as Aquarius and Leo were flung back. The palace walls began to crack and shake at the_ wail _. The delicate glass windows shattered apart, and the noise of my scream echoed through the kingdom._

 _Through my own eyes, I saw my scream grow more powerful as more people died. It was a never-ending sequence of pain through my system, my body soaking up all the death and expelling it in that one cry._

 _One cry._

 _I remember seeing flashes of people's homes tumbling apart, killing them in the wreckage. Some just died because the noise was so full of magic energy, their bodies couldn't cope. And the more people died, the louder and longer my scream went._

 _The only thing that managed to stop me, was Dan's body, my possible future husband, sinking to the floor, blood_ rushing _from his ears._

 _I took in a stuttering breath, sitting in the middle of the floor with Virgo held to my body, the large crack in the foundation shifting. The walls were demolished, barely holding everything up, outside was worse. Shouts of pain and anguish filled my ears._

 _Aquarius and Leo groaned from the floor, but my eyes were on my father's._

 _He stared at me in shock for a few moments._

I flinched before my hands reached out and shoved Ultear, stopping the projection before they could see the hate in my Father's eyes.

The room was quiet, before Erza whispered, "Lucy…"

I closed my eyes, grinding my teeth together as a voice I hadn't heard before spoke, "Holding in a scream, can cause your death."

My eyes flew open at the wise statement, a woman with pink hair and a scowl on her features slowly walking in. She assessed the room before turning back to me, "Even though it wasn't a true scream - simply a projection - you managed to break some of the palace windows and fixtures. It's no surprise that your first scream demolished your kingdom."

"You know what she is?" Erza stood up, hand going to her sword as King Igneel cleared his throat, holding his hands out.

"This is Porlyusica. She is one of the travelling healers that come by every now and then."

Erza relaxed, only slightly, as Porlyusica crossed her arms, "Your kind has been dead for generations."

"Her kind?" Jellal asked, voice serious and a little dark.

"An Angel of Death, the White Lady of Sorrow, the Woman of Peace."

My mind spun as Porlyuscia walked up, looking down at me, with almost pity in her bright eyes.

"A Banshee."

* * *

 **Just a note: I have tweaked the Banshee's power a little bit. In Irish lore, they simply scream when somebody is about to die or dies. But, with this story, Lucy's scream or wail can cause real destruction and devastation.**

 **This one is going to be a wild ride, so I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **As always,**

 **stay fresh**

 **xo** freshprincess


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Her Lineage**

* * *

The hushed whispers outside the room I was in made my nerves jolt. It sounded vaguely like an argument, with one youthful female voice leading the charge. I was grateful for Erza, and a little amazed at how she stood up to King Igneel.

Although, _it shouldn't have been surprising, the Fae and Dragon families had been closely united for centuries._

As two of the strongest kingdoms, they backed, supported, and followed each other into battle if the other needed it.

It saddened me that the only reason they were at odds, was because they both had fairly different views with how to 'deal with me'. I already knew Erza intended to take me back to her home, and I felt like that was the safest, and smartest option. Even if I didn't deserve her kindness, I wouldn't take it for granted.

However, King Igneel's argument was unknown.

He – as well as Prince Natsu – had remained eerily quiet when Porlyusica came to inform us all of what I was. It was hard to tell what they were saying, but it made me very nervous that King Igneel wouldn't allow me to leave with Erza.

I didn't know if Erza had notified her mother, the Queen, of the incidents that had transpired, resulting in Father putting out a warrant for my immediate death.

 _Genocide._

I gazed down at my hands, pain rippling through my system, as I continued to battle the urge to scream. It was different this time; I didn't feel a tight band around my chest, the power was more frustrated and angry. When Virgo… died, I had felt pain and sorrow. It drowned me.

I wondered if I screamed now, _what would happen? Would it have the same effect as my last one did?_

 _How many innocents would I kill with my curse?_

"Negative emotions are going to worsen the pain, child." My head snapped up, as Porlyusica ignored the arguing Royals outside, shutting the door firmly behind her. I gazed at her, begging with my eyes to help me understand what was happening.

How could I be a creature that has been extinct for centuries?

She brushed her long-fingered hands off on the apron she wore, and walked over to me, "I won't ask how you are feeling. It would be pointless, and juvenile. I will ask, however, if the urge to scream has lessened?"

I shook my head, tapping my throat lightly and she nodded, "I do not know much about your kind. But I was there when the last Banshee died. Her death caused the earthquake that split the island of Keri-guay apart."

My eyes widened, and I wondered how old she was. She had told me that my kind had been dead for generations, almost eight hundred years give or take.

As if she heard the question, she took a seat at the chair beside my bed and stated, "I am an Immortal. Do you know what creature that is?"

I nodded, remembering the moments where I learnt about all known supernatural beings that walked the earth. Immortals were usually scholars or healers. They kept records and lived the longest lives of any known species. The only way to kill them, was a ritual. And it wasn't easy. The older the Immortal, the harder it was.

"I have been alive for over nine hundred years." She informed me, her aged features not looking a day over fifty. But the wisdom she held in her eyes, made me believe it. I wondered if she was a healer or a scholar because the latter would help more.

"I have only met three Banshees in my lifetime. Two, who have long since passed. And yourself." She continued, her eyes sharp, "When they lived, they were secretive creatures. In the Dark eras of this land's history, kingdoms fought over the power of a Banshee. They could use the power of their shriek to obliterate armies. However, even when the wars ended and peace was found, many killed themselves because of the agony they had created."

I felt a cold sweat prickle over my skin, and my chest tightened in fear and horror.

 _This was the creature I was doomed to live as?_

She stopped for a moment when King Igneel, Jellal, Erza and Prince Natsu entered. Princess Wendy was being sent away, tear stains on her cheeks. Erza opened her mouth to say something but Porlyusica cut her off, ignoring their presence entirely.

"Before I get into the details of what I know about Banshees, I will explain to you, how Banshees are created."

I nodded, stunned at her words and she ran her hands through her pink hair, seemingly agitated.

"You are aware of the Edge, yes?"

Another nod had her thinking over her words carefully, I deduced from the way her mouth was pointed and her eyes were staring at the bedside table. I used that time to refresh my own memory. Every child born to this world had been taught about the Edge. It was a term used for the possibility of becoming something non-human once you turned of age.

Royals had a different strand of blood, the same blood that activated the tattoo they were given at birth. Once an affected child turned 18, it signified that he or she was finished growing and ready to accept whatever his or her creature turned out to be. And more often than not, the creature they changed, was one of the parents creatures.

Mine had started out as a star, as small as a freckle. As I grew, it expanded. My royal change – the creature my mother was, when she was alive – was supposed to be a Nymph. Our land prospered in peace, kindness and the journey of the stars. My father was human, but it was very rare for Royal children to approach the Edge without a supernatural being waiting to come out.

"The world balances itself out." Porlyusica's words made me snap out of my brief history review, and I listened intently, my heart racing inside my chest.

"Extinction of a non-magical animal can be overlooked. The ecosystem may have to deal with the circumstances, but almost always, it can be… handled...adapted. Supernatural beings are different. Where the first issue is black and white, the second is full of colour. This world was created to house these creatures, and consequently, everything has its place. Demons, Dragons, Fae, Mermaids-everything that we deem as 'magical' is meant to be here. So, when you take out something that the world was born around, that has an impact, what do you think happens?"

The world finds a balance or restores the order, I answered in my head, and she continued, seeming to know I would understand.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, but from the moment they died, to the moment you were born, the world had been waiting for you. That is how this world works, whether you believe in the Gods or not."

I bit my lip, and reached over to my paper, scribbling down three words messily. When I handed it to her, the sharpness in her eyes softened just the slightest.

 _But why me?_

"That I cannot explain. It may have been your soul; the magic may have found it to be strong enough to bend with a Banshee's power. It could have been because of your bloodline. It could have been an entirely different reason, but it cannot be changed. The world waited almost a thousand years for you to reach an age, there is a reason for that."

A sense of hopelessness and unadulterated fear rushed through me, and she placed the piece of paper in front of me again.

"I assume that you turned 18 not too long ago. The Star Kingdom is a peaceful one. The power inside you was probably lying dormant until your friend was killed. The sheer emotion and death that surrounded you caused your first scream. They used to call it an Awakening." Porlyusica stopped to clear her throat, before continuing, "A Banshee's power is… endless...unbound. The first Banshee I met, could destroy mountains. She was against all human lives and sought to end them in the War of Tribus. The power she wielded killed people on impact."

I shuddered, bringing my knees up to my chest as I tried to block out her words. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to know that I would become a monster.

"But then I met Leora Heartfilia."

My head snapped up and she nodded, "Yes. One of your great ancestors was a Banshee. It's why I mentioned your bloodline. They called her 'Pulcherrima Morte Maga'. Do you know what that means?"

"Death's Beautiful Sorceress," Erza spoke up softly, and I struggled not to look at her. I kept my focus on Porlyusica, knowing if I looked anywhere else, I would break.

"She fought for good, despite the destructive nature of her power. Through many years of training, and hardship, she managed to control the Wail. The first Banshee just let it overtake her, uncaring of the pain it caused. Leora Heartfilia, overtook the noise. She could pinpoint one person in a battlefield, and make her Scream only heard by them and them alone."

 _I couldn't believe it._

"The most likely reason that it chose you, is because of her ability to live with the Banshee's power and control it. It sensed your blood had been tainted with that power before, and assumed you would have the same abilities."

I doubted that. Leora Heartfilia wasn't spoken of in our kingdom. The entire history of our involvement during the Dark Ages was destroyed, by order of Anna Heartfilia, one of the most influential Queen of the Stars the kingdom had ever known.

As she let me absorb what she had said, I rubbed my throat, feeling the rising urge to vomit. I wondered if it was a trick. If that power just wanted me to open my mouth and release all the horror I felt.

"I can't guide you much on how to control it, or even hope to understand how you feel, child." Porlyusica's voice was soft, and noticing the change from her abrasive manner thus far, I felt a wave of despair crash over me.

"But, Leora lived in the Vapids."

 _Demon lands._

"I had heard of tales that they still kept scripts-books of strategies and journals from the dark ages- instead of eradicating them like most Kingdoms did. There is a small chance, that they have something that can help you."

I had never visited the Vapids, despite their treaty to remain neutral the Stars. They just wanted to be left alone, I had heard. They didn't like visitors, and if people kept off their lands, then they had no reason to attack.

I reached for the quill, a question playing on my mind. Pushing away the idea of travelling to the Vapids for the moment, I scribbled down the question and handed it to Porlyusica.

 _Why didn't everyone die?_

"From your first scream?" she clarified and I nodded. "I do not know. I remember Leora once telling me that a person's soul had a massive impact on whether the shriek could affect them. For one thing, some souls, such as child's, are more or less pure. It is difficult to kill a child through a wild, untamed shriek. It is only a guess, but I would assume the amount of death, or suffering, a person has gone through decides if they can handle the Wail of a Banshee."

I already knew I had killed children. I could remember feeling, seeing, even hearing them die. But I wasn't sure if I had killed them with my Scream, or with the repercussions of my Scream. They may have died in the wreckage, but I still killed them.

 _I had killed… my people._

 _And my father? My guards? Was Prince Dan dead?_

"I cannot answer why your guards, and your father did not die." Poryluscia stated, frowning down at the note, "A Banshee's power is unpredictable. It may just be a draw, or it could have something to do with your emotions. I am guessing the latter, since your first scream was triggered by a close friend's death. But I cannot give you any true answers. Only suggestions. As for Prince Dan…"

She glanced up at Erza, who stepped forward, "Prince Dan is in a coma. His eardrums burst, and he has not woken up yet. From the most recent reports, at least."

I bit my lip, flinching at the pain as tears filled my eyes. Erza sat down and grasped my hand, eyes searching my own, "I… Lucy."

I opened my mouth to soothe her, but the pressure suddenly scrambled to release and I shut my mouth quickly again, yanking my hand from hers. She jumped back and I buried my head in my hands, covering my ears. I heard sobbing, a faceless man's aggrieved position as he held a woman in his arms.

 _His wife. His wife was dying._

I sobbed through my teeth, and felt my body begin to shudder, and twist.

Erza gasped, "What's happened to her?"

"Someone is dying. Somebody close to her person. She's picking up on the death." Porlyusica shouted, as the room began to shudder with my body, the walls releasing dust with the shaking.

"Igneel, do you still have the cells to cage newly formed Dragons?" She snapped and I barely heard his reply, fighting with everything in my body to keep the Scream down.

 _I would not kill again, I would not._

"Erza, pick her up. We need to get her into an isolated room!" Porlyusica snapped orders, "How soundproof are the rooms?"

I felt strong, slim arms wrap around me and lift. Moisture touched my skin, sizzling and burning into my pores. Thoughts left me and the only thing that echoed was the grieving man's horrified pleas.

 _"Don't die. Don't leave me. Please, my love, stay."_

Erza's voice swam through the man's pain, "Her eyes. Porlyusica, she's bleeding from her eyes!"

"Her body is trying to expel the Scream. Keep going straight then turn right! Knight Jellal, find Princess Wendy, tell her to ready a bath. It must be cold. She could damage her immune system with all this power; she's over-heating."

 _"Help is coming, don't go. Please."_

Pain writhed and crawled over my body, stabbing at my ribs, curling down my spine like a steel hand, tearing out pieces of my skin to try and alleviate the pressure. The band around my chest was so tight, I struggled to breathe, but the sobbing never stopped. The pain was extravagant. I only wanted to pass out, but the pain of the Scream kept me from the solace of sleep.

I needed to do what it wanted me to, or it would perpetually torture me.

The sensation of cold stone touched my skin and I twisted onto my back, hearing King Igneel shout, "Natsu, do not come down here!"

I didn't hear his reply because everything went quiet. The pain vanished and I rolled onto my knees, my breathing deep and steady. Peace flowed through me and I closed my eyes, swaying on my kneeling spot lightly.

"Get out! Everyone out now, shut the doors!" A female voice shouted, the sound almost sweet to my ears.

I smiled a little at the relief, thankful that the Scream had stopped itself. I felt like I was floating in clouds.

A vision passed across my mind, and I watched as the woman's soul began to leak from her body, the death seeking me. I welcomed it. I'd help her pass through. I could help.

"Why is she so quiet? What is happening?" Erza's voice shook and I wanted to soothe her, to tell her I was okay. I was comfortable in this state of dizziness, floating somewhere ethereal.

I followed the darkness as it slithered and pooled through the ceiling, dropping onto a woman who kneeled on a chipped stone floor. It looked like a cell. She wore a simple white dress, had a small welcoming smile on her lips.

Her hair was black, twisted in messy tangles, yet smooth and long. Her pallid skin almost seemed to glow in the dark room. A tear in her dress showed a sliver of her thigh and the tattoo she had there; a beautiful creation, full of swirls and stars.

Her mouth opened as the darkness seeped in, and the newly wandering soul crossed over.

Just as the shriek of power bubbled up in my throat, I realised.

 _The woman was me._

* * *

When I woke up, I was submerged neck deep in freezing water. My nerves sung with an aria of pain, and I felt my bones creak when I moved a bit. My eyesight was blurry, my throat coarse, but I managed to peruse my surroundings.

I was in a large oval shaped bath, the stone fixtures and lights casting a wraith-like glow upon the room. When I looked down, the dark obsidian stone bottom made my skin look ghostly white. It was only then that I heard the stuttered short breaths echoing around the room and realised I was making them.

My teeth shattered, and I put my hands on either side of the bath, the dripping fabric of the bed-dress I wore causing icy currents to slather my thighs and torso. I began to lift myself gently, my body permeated with the pain of exhaustion. I took a shuddering breath in, my hands shaking as I slowly climbed out of the bath.

Once my feet hit the cold stone floor, my knees crumbled and I felt my body drop. I almost welcomed the smack I was about to endure, hoping it would be enough to knock me out again. Hopefully this time, when I woke up, I would be in a warm bed.

Before I could hit the floor, tanned, hot arms wrapped around my waist and kept my upright.

A whoosh of warm air brushed past me, "Damn. That was close."

I looked up wearily, meeting two dark green eyes, the colour hypnotising me into a moment of dumb staring. He stared right back, and for a few moments, I wasn't noticing how cold I was. Then it came back and I shuddered. His arms tensed around me, ready to catch me again, if I fell. But instead, an epiphany settled over us.

I noticed how his throat worked into a gulp before we both glanced down at the same time. The dress clung to my curves, dripping wet and see-through, showing off everything a princess wasn't supposed to show until marriage.

Despite the freezing temperature of my body, a warm blush began crawling up my cheeks as I realised, I was basically naked.

When I glanced up at him with a cringe, I noticed the way his eyes went upward and he huffed through his nostrils, which, I noticed, was a very dragon-like trait.

"Gods," he breathed out, eyes stuck to the ceiling, but arms still around me. "I can't say I didn't see anything, because I saw everything. Why am I being punished?"

I blinked, before the smallest smile began to twist at my lips. It felt strange. I felt like I hadn't smiled in an eternity.

He glanced at my face, wincing in horror as if I was about to kick him around, but stiffened even further at my small smile. He gulped again and the next time he spoke, he sounded winded.

"That smile is way too sweet to be wasted on me, Princess."

I shivered again, but ignored it, settling to just watch his eyebrow twitch. I could feel the stress, and horror, of what had happened before I wound up in the bath pinching at the back of my mind. But Prince Natsu was a strange being and he somehow made everything quiet. It was like all my attention had to remain on him, when he was this close, holding me like this.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes strayed upward again, as if it took everything in him to not look down.

When I didn't reply, he glanced down and must have realised, I couldn't really speak. He huffed a small chuckle, "Sorry."

I shrugged a little, almost tempted to giggle along with him, not at all insulted.

He seemed to think for a moment before carefully stating, "I'm not very good at this, but I think I can talk to you through your thoughts? I mean, it's not something I practice, or bother with, but I'm willing to try. Unless you can hold yourself up until I get a paper…" His eyes strayed further down, surveying me and he cleared his throat weakly.

"Maybe some clothes as well."

I thought about it briefly, but my body had other plans. This was a living, breathing fire Dragon holding me up. His warmth was enough to make all thoughts of decency and dignity leave my brain for the time being. My body inched a little closer to his, leeching off whatever heat I could get, and he stared at me for a second before blinking in realisation.

"Right. You're cold. That's why you're cuddling into me."

I wondered why else I would cuddle into a virtual stranger, but his words cut me off, "I'm guessing leaving to get you clothes is a no?"

I simply brought a shaky hand to my head and tapped two fingers against my temple, hoping he understood my permission about talking through my thoughts. He did, nodding for a few long seconds, but not moving. He eyed my hand which was twitching and pale white.

He lifted his hand slowly and caught my wrist. I watched him with confusion but didn't shy away as he brought the hand to his neck. He slid it under the scarf, eyes focused on the wall behind us. The warmth I found against the skin on his neck was heavenly, and I sighed softly, feeling the slight heat coming from his body strengthen.

I realised then, he was burning up a little on purpose, so he could warm me.

If I wasn't so… indisposed, I would have swooned a little.

My other hand soon followed and went onto the other side of his neck, slipping under his scarf to seek the heat there as I cuddled in a little closer. Heat surrounded me and relaxed my bones, seeping into my skin and loosening the muscles that had grown taught with the cold water.

"Okay." He breathed slowly, and I felt his throat vibrate through my fingers as he spoke, "Like I said, I'm not very good at it, but we'll give it a try."

I nodded silently, focusing on warming myself on this attractive – walking – heater, and he brought a hand up to my head. It trembled a little, and I wondered if I was making him cold. It made me feel a little bad, but I was still greedy for heat and wanted more.

The pulse of magic that left his fingertips made the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, but it didn't cause anything bad to happen with the power inside me.

Then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I took a few moments, before thinking, _Sore. Cold._

He squinted his eyes in concentration, strengthening the torrent of magic that seeped through his skin and into mine.

"You said sore and cold?"

I nodded, sort of pleased that I didn't have to write everything down for the time being. He grinned, the slightest bit of affection slipping into his pretty eyes. I was finally starting to realise, Prince Natsu was a pretty good guy.

"Just pretty good? That's all I get?"

My eyes widened a little and I cringed as he chuckled. I would have to be more careful with what I thought about. Figuring this was the best time to get some information about what happened, I asked him through the link.

 _Where is Porlyusica?_

There was a little bit of a delay, I noticed, but the silence wasn't awkward. Not when he was so warm.

"She's gone to get some herbs for the pain. She thinks she can make a remedy that will lessen the impact of holding your Scream in."

 _Oh._ I bit my lip before asking, _Did anyone die?_

"No. You were powerful though." He stated truthfully, "The left wall of the castle has a massive split in it. It's getting fixed now."

Sorry. Relief washed through me as I realised I hadn't killed anyone this time around. But we had all been lucky that Igneel even had cells of that calibre.

"Don't be. I've trashed this place more times than I can count."

I hummed, before questioning curiously.

 _Where is Erza? And your father?_

"Dad and Erza are in his office, planning your departure. After your… episode, he has agreed to an alliance with the Fae against King Jude. He will be aiding your escape and helping from now on."

Tears prickled at my eyes over his kindness, feeling my walls crumble at the information. So many people were willing to help me, to care for me enough that they'd destroy peace treaties with my kingdom. I never wished for any of this to happen, but I also never expected King Igneel to do something like this.

 _He doesn't have to do that._

Natsu stared into my eyes, arm tightening around my waist slightly. It caused our bodies to inch even closer together, and I felt my cheeks warm again with a slightly scandalous blush. I tried hard not to think about how nice his warm solid chest felt brushing against my own voluptuous one.

"Give me one good reason why he wouldn't, Princess."

 _I've killed people._

He shook his head, "So have I. The only difference is, I was lucid when I killed. I did it because I had to, and that was that. You killed people because you got this ancient power that you couldn't control."

I was silently thankful at his attempt to cheer me up, and went to think so, when I shifted a little. My freezing feet slipped once more, and his arm pulled firmly on my waist, hauling me to his body, tightly. A gasp ripped out of my throat and I couldn't stop the thought that rushed through my head.

 _Was I being punished?_

His body shook, his warm hand splayed on my lower back as our chests pressed up against each other. I realised, appropriately mortified, that he had heard that.

I pouted at his struggling laughter, and the look seemed to spark more chuckles from Prince Natsu.

"I'm sorry. Shit." He breathed roughly, still chuckling and I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling very, very tired. His laughter stopped, and he just held me, hand dropping from my temple, warm fingertips brushing my cheek. I tilted my head, noticing how greedy I was for human touch.

I had always pegged my need to be touched, cuddled and generally spoiled with caresses, on my incoming Nymph powers. But now, I didn't have a good excuse as to why human touch made me feel better.

He noticed the way I inched a little towards his hand, and his fingers lightly stroked the skin along my jaw, causing me to shiver.

"Huh." The noise was inquisitive, deep and full of heat. It made my toes crinkle. Just as he went to do something else, the door was smacked open.

My eyes snapped open just as a livid growl filled the room, "What do you think you are doing, you predator?"

Natsu's eyes widened in fear as Erza grabbed him by his hair. He squeaked, "Wait! It's not what it-"

He was ripped away from me and I fell forward, two smooth frail hands catching me as Porlyusica scowled, "The princess is in need of rest! Put that away!"

Natsu couldn't reply because Erza was currently beating him senseless. Porlyusica took one look at me before helping me out of the bathroom. I glanced back to see Erza wielding a sword. King Igneel stood at the threshold, an odd look in his eyes before he wandered over to me. I had my fingers pressed against my jaw, savouring the lingering warmth and trying to rebuild the heat left there.

Porlyusica was helping me get changed into some warmer clothes, lacing up the soft shirt when Erza appeared, strutting over to me confidently. Natsu staggered from the bathroom a second later just as Erza began to braid my knotted hair back. "When we get to the Fae lands, we'll get you some more suitable clothes and company," she said conversationally.

I barely heard her, because I was curious as to what King Igneel seemed to be communicating to his son.

"Hmmm." He just made a noise, a simple noise, but it prompted Natsu to growl.

"Don't say a word."

"I didn't. Just… interesting."

"We were just talking." Natsu hissed back, and I felt his eyes on my back. They seared through me and I felt that spot where he had touched me tingle.

King Igneel was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, amusement in his tone, "Talking to a Princess, who has lost the ability to talk?"

Natsu choked and I glanced over to find King Igneel smiling a little, watching his son clutch his stomach and go a little pale.

"Interesting." He repeated, and Natsu glared wearily, shooting little glances over at me. Our eyes met and I stared for a few seconds, trying to understand what I was sensing about him. Porlyusica pulled me from my thoughts, so I looked away, pushing it to the back of my mind.

* * *

Whilst Ultear and Jellal were packing the carriage, and Erza was stocking up on food for the trip back to the Fae Lands, I was thanking King Igneel the best I could. Natsu was nowhere in sight, and it made me a little bit sad, as I had wished to say goodbye.

I wrote down a quick thank-you on the piece of paper given and handed it over.

 _I can never_ thank-you _enough. From your patience to your support. Please thank Prince Natsu for me, as well._

He read it over twice before stating, "I know when things are right, and when things are wrong, Princess Heartfilia. You have the Molten Lands' support. I will be sending word to other the kingdoms, informing them of the change, and trying my hardest to get the warrant removed."

I nodded quietly, and he stepped forward, speaking with a hushed tone that was full of tenderness, "I know the journey seems frightening now. But you will be able to get through this, child."

I mouthed 'thank you' to him, curtsying weakly, and his lips twitched. Tears filled my eyes and I wondered if I'd ever see my own father look at me with such warmth ever again.

 _Probably not._

"You may as well call me Igneel. My friends don't bother with Royal titles." A tear slipped down my cheek and I reached out to clasp his hands. His were battered, and large, but they filled me with a shy amount of hope, hope that I would be able to live through this.

"Hey! I leave you for two minutes, and you make her cry again!" Prince Natsu's enraged shout made me jump as he appeared at his father's side, disconnecting our hands roughly. Igneel's lips twitched in amusement, which further infuriated his son. I wiped away the tear, before noticing Natsu's attire.

Erza came over, and stopped, taking in the clothes he wore, and the bag slung over his shoulder.

"You are not coming with us." Erza snapped, and my heart fluttered a little. I noticed Igneel's head tilt toward the sound, no doubt hearing it, as Natsu smirked.

"King's orders. He wants to make sure the Princess gets there safely. And he obviously, trusts his favourite son to do so."

"You are my only son."

"Why try to recreate perfection?" Natsu shrugged, clearly enjoying Erza's outrage. I felt a smile sneak onto my lips, which made Erza stop whatever threat she was going to issue. She turned to me and sighed.

"Lucy, please. He's a menace. He won't be good company."

We both stared at each other, silently talking through our eyes before she sighed, "It is your expedition, so he can come along. But if he misbehaves, he's walking."

I nodded, and she touched my shoulder, shooting Natsu a filthy look. She exchanged farewells with Igneel, promising him that the Fae Queen would be in touch and they'd send updates of their travels. When she wandered away, I was faced with the two Dragons alone.

"Natsu, do I need to tell you to come back with all limbs accounted for?"

"Nope. I plan on showing up, waving a severed arm." Natsu replied and I watched as they grasped forearms and hugged briefly.

"Look after my son, will you Princess Heartfilia?" Igneel turned his sights to me and I mouthed shyly, Lucy. Igneel's smile widened and he nodded, "Lucy."

After a few more insults, Natsu escorted me towards the carriage, slipping on a leather cuff that I had seen used before as a motion sickness ailment. I wondered how bad his was.

Then I wondered why he had decided to come. Was it really Igneel's command that made him come in the first place?

As everyone climbed in the carriage, Ultear leaping up front to take the first shift driving, Erza told us of the plans she had set up.

"We will travel to my mother and get more information on the Vapid Lands. Hopefully, the warrant will have died down a little by the time we leave. I also have some informants that are searching for the person who shot Virgo." I looked up, surprised, because, in all that had happened, I had forgotten that she was shot, protecting me. Erza patted my hand softly from where she was pressed up against Jellal in an easy, comfortable fashion.

"You've been through a lot Lucy. You can trust me to remember the things you miss. It may just be a coincidence, but if the assassin planned to kill you, then why wouldn't he wait for a better opportunity? I've been in your palace, it is hard to get a shot from where you and Virgo were walking. This person is either extremely skilled, or he knows something we don't."

I had never been more thankful for Erza in my entire life.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support on the first chapter!**

 **To answer a few questions:**

 **How long with this book be? More than 20 chapters (updated because damn this has gotten out of hand)**

 **What does this mean? Spoilers.**

 **Is something coming in the future? Maybe... ;)**

 **Is there a reason why all** **Banshee's are dead? This chapter pretty much explains it but it will go more in-depth later on :)**

 **Will there be more Banshee's coming later on etc Yukino? Probably not. This chapter sort of explains why Lucy is a Banshee (or gives you multiple ideas of how it could happen to be) but if I can fit it into the plot, maybe?**

 **It's 10 reviews and then a new chapter is out! You guys managed to do it in a day (which is amazing)!**

 **As always guys, stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Her Loss

* * *

Erza was all business.

She spoke of treaties, and alliances but remained confident that in the face of the Molten & Fae Kingdoms, my father would back down. Perhaps even try for a reunion and understand what I was going through.

I tried not to become too hopeful, but Erza's firm voice and sharp eyes made me want to believe.

She was one impressive spokeswoman.

She'd be a lovely queen someday.

Jellal had helpfully inputted some comments here and there, but otherwise silently backed his betrothed, an amused, affectionate note in his eyes.

Nevertheless, I was extremely thankful to both. Their passion and dedication to helping me, was enough to make myself determined that I would do my best, just to make them happy.

Unfortunately, the ride to the Fae Lands wasn't the smoothest.

It wasn't bandits or even the possibility of passing someone dying – which Erza had no plan for, breaking character protocol by saying she would wing it, if I needed to Scream.

No, the source of Erza's ire was the dragon seated next to me, still in his human form as his rumbling deep snore shook the carriage roughly. He had his hand in his shirt, tucked away and his mouth was wide open as he snoozed. After asking Erza about a million pointless questions, the dragon had found sleep, leaving an irritated fairy across from him.

I had the strangest feeling, he was purposely provoking her, despite his less than impressive run-ins with her previously. I wondered why he would do such a thing, but more thought on the subject reminded me that dragons were cheeky, mischievous creatures around non-threats or family.

Perhaps Natsu enjoyed teasing and baiting as much as I enjoyed human touch.

I was listening to Erza's report on the economy in Fae Lands, when a loud meow caused her to stop speaking. We both turned to Natsu who immediately stopped snoring, and his hand shifted a little.

There was a flash of light, before a sword was pointed to Natsu's throat and Erza was leaning forward, a threatening look in her eyes.

"Natsu… Is that a cat?"

"No." He mumbled, but his body was tensed, and less sprawled out than before. I kept my eyes on him curiously, noticing how his chest moved and writhed a little underneath his shirt.

"Then what is that noise?"

"… My stomach."

Erza made a leap for him, Jellal missing the chance to pull her back and I quickly ducked out of the way as she attempted to shove her sword down his throat. He grunted and flailed, dodging her attacks in the tiny carriage as best as he could, when something blue, and soft jumped out of his shirt.

It landed on my lap in a mess of tiny claws, and a puffed tail.

Erza and Natsu both stilled, eyes shooting to me as I picked the cat up gingerly, turning it around to see it's wide, frightened eyes staring back at me. His fur was a beautiful sky blue, and he had a marking of ownership on his forehead, something that most animals that were companions of the royal family were given.

The marking was two small white wings, sat in the middle of his eye-whiskers, and he trembled in my hands. I placed him back in my lap, and attempted to soothe him, stroking down his back, and he began to settle, shooting wild, alarmed looks to the carriage as if trying to find a means of escaping.

"You brought a cat with you?"

"His name is Happy, and I couldn't leave him back there. My father finds it hilarious to frighten the living shit out of him!" Natsu argued, struggling against her grip.

Erza eyes narrowed further, and I focused on scratching under 'Happy's' chin, simply watching them both hiss at each other like wild animals. A delighted feeling rushed through me when Happy began to purr, and I continued to pet him, though with my other hand so I could rummage through the bag Igneel had given me, full of clothes and paper.

I had to stop petting him for a second, which earned me a mournful meow and I scribbled down a few words. I turned it around so Erza could read.

I like him. Can he stay?

She stared at me in shock, as Happy cuddled into me, oblivious to the situation.

Jellal's voice was soft as he spoke, "It might be a good idea to have some… feline comradeship. If it would help settle Lucy."

I was thankful that he had spoken, because I could see the denial on the tip of Erza's tongue, and it worried me. Natsu remained silent, settling on just staring at Happy, who had made himself plenty comfortable nestled into my lap, purring and rolling around happily.

Erza sighed and slowly released her grip on Natsu, "Fine. He can come with us to Fary-Vella, but I would advise against bringing him with us to the Vapids." I smiled, nodding once and she returned the smile softly, reaching her hand out to pat Happy very gently on the head.

He, having forgotten her attack on Natsu, soaked the attention up greedily.

"I apologise for frightening you. It is not your fault that your owner is an idiot." Erza sat back down next to Jellal, her sword vanishing into thin air as Natsu leant closer, rubbing his fingers against Happy's ear.

"Thanks," I heard him murmur and I simply handed Happy back, watching as the strange cat climbed back into his spot underneath Natsu's vest.

After a while, the sunlight streaming through the carriage window became tinted a beautiful purple. It cast a gorgeous glow on the carriage and Ultear informed us from her seat driving, "We have just entered Fae Lands. We'll be in the capital soon."

Whilst Erza thanked her, I opened the small window and poked my head out. I hadn't been to the Fae Lands in over seven years, but it hadn't changed much as far as I could see. It was still breathtaking.

We passed waterfalls and streams that were crystal blue The grass was a vibrant green and large willow trees decorated the landscape. Small villages, decorated in beautiful lights and Maypoles waved to us as we passed by, children chasing each other through the warm fields.

The atmosphere was full of fresh-air and happiness, two things that I would rather die than live without.

Specks of magical power dusted the air, like small embers that glowed different colours. I reached out to grasp one, the tiny mote of power splashing against my skin. I pulled my hand back, cradling the small floating speck of fairy dust, watching as it floated, now knowing my touch and satisfying my curiosity.

"Careful Lucy, you touch one, many more will come." Erza's tone was fond and I reached out again, catching another with a small smile. Fairy dust, or ethernano, was the effect of moments of pure happiness or bliss. They ranged from the smallest to the largest moments in a fairy's life, and they let out a burst of magical power or in this case, fairy dust. Once touched, you could feel the happiness along your skin.

I had never asked why fairies had the ability to produce dust, or why the dust cultivated and came to someone who touched one, but I found myself not caring. I remember running through the fields with Erza when I was younger, watching her learning to fly.

I wondered if any of the dust surrounding us, was from Erza.

Once I had accumulated a small handful of dust, vibrant colours of orange and blue, I stuck my head back in and Erza blinked, noticing the glowing Aura in my hands. My smile turned playful and she visibly shrunk back, "Please don't-"

I lifted my hands to my lips and blew them directly in her face, watching as she sneezed, and rubbed at her nose, her eyes glowing a beautiful purple as she reacted to the fairy dust. Her hair began to float up, as if pulled against gravity and she groaned.

Jellal cracked a small smile and Natsu snickered, watching in amusement as she tried to push the hair down.

She shot me an exasperated smile, her eyes affectionate, "Are you pleased with yourself?"

I grabbed my piece of paper, and quickly wrote down.

I'd be more pleased if I managed to get your body flying as well.

Erza simply laughed and tied her long hair into a bun, pushing the floating strands out of her face with an eyeroll. I turned to look out the window, noticing the cherry blossoms that now lined the road.

As we grew closer to Fary-Vella, their petals fell like raindrops, the trees bigger and mightier with every metre. I noticed something peculiar and turned to Natsu, shyly tapping the side of my head.

He tilted his own, before realising what I meant, lifting his hand to press two fingers against my temple.

 _The cherry blossoms look like your hair._

A smile grew on his lips, and he nodded silently, keeping his hand there for a few more seconds as Erza asked, "Why on earth are you touching Lucy?"

Her voice was threatening but high-pitched, another side-effect from the fairy dust, and Natsu barely glanced at her, his fingers warm against my temple. I struggled to remain focused, this simple touch soothing me.

"She said that the cherry blossoms look like my hair," he responded to Erza, watching me closely for a few more seconds before dropping his hand. Cold air rushed to that spot, leaving it sensitive and I felt my stomach begin to twist with displeasure.

 _Was it normal to want this much contact from a stranger?_

"You can hear her?"

"I managed to tap into her thoughts and talk to her that way in the bathroom," Natsu confirmed, turning away from me. Once he was focused on Erza, I gave way to the little pout on my lips, as Jellal murmured.

"Dragons don't generally have that ability."

His statement caused the comfortable aura of the room to shift into something much...darker. Erza turned to Jellal, eyes forbidding, but the man was too busy staring at Natsu. Natsu glared back, before smiling with his teeth.

"Funny, I wouldn't expect a knight to know anything about dragons."

Natsu didn't seem like the type of person to use someone's title or standing against them. Jellal's mouth twisted and I could tell he didn't like it. I remained quiet, confused as Erza stated sharply, "Stop it, both of you."

Jellal opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when the carriage slowed to a stop. Eager to get out of the suddenly awkward atmosphere, I gathered my bag and opened the door, stepping out slowly.

The large palace doors, decorated in ivory and lace-fixtures greeted me, as well as a smiling familiar face. Warmth spread through me as Eileen, the Queen of the Fae Lands, opened her arms.

"Hello, lovely Lucy." I dropped my bag and dashed towards her, climbing the small set of steps until I was in her arms. She wrapped her own around me tightly and ran a hand along my hair, the action so motherly, I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I've missed you." She stated quietly and I squeezed, hoping she'd understand how much I missed her, and how grateful I was to have her fighting for me.

* * *

After Eileen sent me up to the room I was staying in, two handmaidens entered a few minutes later, bowing.

"Princess Heartfilia, the queen would like you to attend dinner tonight, if you are well."

I immediately agreed, but when they dropped off the dress Eileen had gifted me, and offered their assistance, a stab of pain in my heart, made me shake my head. Once they had left, I sat down and applied my make-up, trying to remember exactly how Virgo had done it. My hand shook and tears filled my eyes.

I dropped the brush and put my head in my hands, whimpering softly as the door opened. Knowing that I had to remain composed, I straightened and tried to wipe the tears falling away from my eyes.

Two cool soft hands touched my shoulders and Erza's voice came out gently, "I can help."

I sobbed loudly and she wrapped her arms around me, letting me bury my head in her neck as she comforted me with soft words and kind-hearted apologies. Even though there was nothing she could have done, it helped to hear it. It helped that somebody was there.

Once I had calmed down, she let me wipe my face with a damp washcloth, twisting my hair into a thick, loose braid diligently. Her fingers moved with practiced ease, and when she was finished, she tugged and rearranged the strands evenly.

Then she began applying creams on my face, "Do you miss her?"

I nodded, my throat aching with all the words I wanted to say, and she seemed to understand as she applied a smooth line of black onto my eyelid, following the natural curve of my lashes.

"Do you feel guilty?"

Her question caused me to think, because even though I hadn't killed her like I had killed the others in my kingdom, I was still in-avertedly responsible. If the person hadn't targeted me, she wouldn't have been there to jump in front of me. If I had done something… different, she could still be alive and I wouldn't be exiled.

I nodded.

She painted my lips with a coral colour in silence before she spoke softly, "I won't tell you how to feel Lucy, but will you trust me to tell you the truth?"

I nodded once more and she set the brush down, her brown eyes staring into mine, only a shade lighter than my own.

"Virgo would not allow, or like, you to feel guilty. She would not want to see you in pain over something you cannot control, or couldn't have stopped. She would want you to try your hardest, and live."

Tears filled my eyes at her words and she shook her head, fanning me, "I know it looks like I know what I'm doing, but if you smudge it, I can't guarantee it looking good."

I nodded, a smile on my lips as she stood up, glancing at the extravagant clock on the far wall, "Let's help you into your dress. Dinner is almost beginning."

I only then realised she wore a dark blue dress that almost touched the floor, and a beautiful bracelet that started at her wrist and crawled upward in intricate curls to her upper arm. I wanted to compliment her, but the fear of opening my mouth and not controlling whatever came out, shut me up.

Instead, I simply mouthed "Pretty" and she smiled, "Thank you Lucy." She helped me into my dress, tying the ties accordingly and I momentarily awed at how beautiful the design was. I was used to corsets, and dresses that had a lot of poof.

The Fae fashion sense was more smooth, silky and form-fitting with an edge of dangerous allure. The colour Eileen had chosen for me was a soft fuchsia colour, that clung to my hips, then fell in a soft draping motion. The upper half was modest, a high neckline that accentuated my chest, whilst leaving my arms and shoulders mostly bare.

I wore no accessories apart from a silver bracelet similar to Erza's, except less extravagant, only going to my forearm. I appreciated that, although Father had mentioned, once or twice, that silver was not my colour.

"How is your… power?"

Erza's question made me tense and I glanced at her, shaking my head slowly.

"You haven't felt the urge to Scream?"

I shook my head again, watching as she placed the shoes at my feet, before rising, dusting off her dress absentmindedly, "That is good. Perhaps, the pain lessens when you are feeling comfortable."

Or maybe it's because I haven't been in the immediate vicinity of a dying person, I thought, but didn't bother to write down. She didn't need to know how dark my thoughts were when discussing my 'power'.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated beautifully in pastel colours and twinkling lights, fast-little pixies rushing across the floor gracefully. They bowed their respects when passing us, but took off again, dressed in glittery wraps.

The floor sparked and glowed with every step of someone royal, and Erza steered us toward the head of the table where Eileen was seated, sipping on a goblet of wine. She smiled at me, over the brim of the glass and placed it down.

"My kingdom, please welcome, Princess Heartfilia."

A chorus of greetings made me smile and curtsy before taking my seat, Erza sitting down to the right of me.

Natsu sat opposite me, chowing down on a piece of meat like he had never eaten before and, instead of being disgusted with him, I felt myself admire him a little. He honestly didn't care much about being princely, or how he appeared.

Of course, he was a dragon, so maybe the etiquette was different.

"How were your travels here, daughter?"

"Accompanied by a snoring dragon, there weren't any hiccups worth mentioning," Erza replied, as a pixie filled the goblet in front of me with deep red liquid. Eileen's laugh was husky, and feminine all at once.

Natsu swallowed the food remaining in his mouth before apologising sincerely, "Despite the elixir my cousin, Princess Wendy, gave me, I still find wheeled transport horrible. I managed to sleep through most of it, thank the gods."

His words were bordering on playful, and I realised then that he might not have the best human manners, but he knew how to navigate around royalty. It made me admire him even more.

Eileen nodded understandingly while Erza glowered, but she was ignored, "I understand Natsu, I'm sure you tried your hardest. And I'm sure Lucy is happy you have volunteered to help."

They both looked at me and I nodded with a blush, picking up the goblet to calm the burning feeling on my cheeks. Eileen smiled and addressed me, "Erza has informed me you are unable to speak. Is it because you are truly unable to or for another reason?"

I noticed there wasn't any sort of parchment or way to tell her, and scrambled to reply. Natsu stood up swiftly and came around the table, crouching down with a hand raised, "May I?"

I nodded, silently thanking him, and he pressed two fingers against my temple. Warmth rushed through me and I felt something inside me, reach out and draw his power in.

I am afraid. Every time I go to speak, I can feel something rise up my chest. Something I can't control.

Natsu relayed my words to Eileen who listened intently, before asking, "And can you feel that power now?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, seeking out something that could tell me it was still around. It was an odd feeling, because when I was about to scream, I felt boiling hot right up until I gave in to the noise. But when I was like this, surrounded by happiness, the power was practically non-existent; I could barely feel it.

Something, somewhere deep inside me, twisted. My eyes snapped open, and I lifted my hands watching as my skin began to glow a pale white. The rushing pixies stopped in their tracks, but I barely took notice, as I felt that power run through my veins and slowly overtake my body.

A hot flare reached out and snapped the connection I had with Natsu and he jolted back from my body just as I placed my hands on the table. A tight grip formed around my wrist just as the power began to get more real, so real that I could touch it.

A bright light flashed through my vision and the power was forced back immediately, shut down and locked away. Eileen sat down slowly, her hand still on my wrist as she murmured, "I admit, I didn't believe you were a Banshee at first. But, it seems I was wrong."

She drew her hand away from mine with a tight comforting squeeze before clapping her hands, "Leave us."

The pixies began to gracefully exit the room, rushing through the door as Eileen gestured to the food spread in front of us, "Eat Lucy, I'm sure you are famished. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, my account wasn't working and I was buried with work.

To answer a few questions:

Why can't Lucy talk? This chapter explains that but just to refresh it, she can talk but at the moment, she is too afraid that she cannot control the power that wants to constantly break out.

Will Lucy ever talk again? ;) ... yes

What is the link Natsu and Lucy have? Spoilers.

What was the look Igneel gave? ;) who doesn't love a meddling Igneel

Is Zeref or Mavis coming soon? Look out for the big Z but don't hold your breath for the M.

(Any question about END and Natsu being able to do the mind-reading thing w Lucy is spoilers so I promise I'm not ignoring them!)

There isn't much nalu in this chapter mainly because plot development was needed but the next chapter; just you wait.

Since you guys keep smacking out 10 comments so easily, I'll up the ante to 15 and see you next time!

As always guys, stay fresh

xo freshprincess


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

 **Her Need**

* * *

I sat in the _huge_ oval shaped bath, flexing my legs as the sweet smell of vanilla, jasmine and an earthly, almost warm scent that reminded me of the fields just beyond the castle walls, surrounded me. When I closed my eyes, I could almost feel the warm spring breeze, and the softness of the grass against my feet.

I sighed softly, stretching my legs out a little as the muscles in my thighs clenched lightly. I stared down at them, wondering if it was healthy to wish for your body to change. Of course, I had always been fairly certain of my figure, but there were things that I'd like the opportunity to change.

My hips, for one. A little too wide, not _exactly_ measuring up with the line of my shoulders. The hips of a whore, my father had once told me. He had said it was hard to find clothes that made me look dainty and gentle – as all princesses should be – and that I should focus on wearing bands around my hips to attempt to pull the hips in closer. I had seen what corsets could do to ribs, and decided against it.

And if that wasn't bad enough, my legs weren't as thin as I would have liked. Or my father would have liked. I suppose when I was with him, his opinion was mine also. I followed him through thick and thin, obeyed his every command, tried my hardest to strengthen our Kingdom. I stared down at my legs, which were a little thicker, and had the slight stress of muscles along the calf and thighs.

My fists tightened, and I lifted my hand up to the side of the bath, bringing it down against the stone that surrounded it. Anger burned through me, a rage so powerful that it brought a power deep inside me, slithering to life. In my head, I pictured a cave. And the power, wasn't black. No, _not black._

It was white.

The brightest white slithered towards the cave entrance, peeking out, as if wondering why it was being summoned when nobody was dying. My father's words bounced around my head, increasing my anger.

 _"_ _Princesses are supposed to be seen, nobody wants to hear your bleeding heart. Your duty to this Kingdom is to find a Prince and give me an heir."_

The creature at the cave lingered before slipping towards the long hallway inside of me. It didn't make any sense to say it out loud, but I knew, at the end of that hallway, was my mouth. That the power would race up that distance and shoot out unless I got control of it.

I slammed my fist down on the stone again, harder, as _his_ words rushed around my head.

 _"_ _Lucy, don't be such an insolent child. Slaves are bought and owned. They have no emotions."_

I remembered the feeling that I had gotten when he said this to me, and the way I spat, _"You have no emotions, you greedy, disgusting, pig."_ Then the shot of fear when he raised his hand to strike me. But he didn't. He couldn't harm my appearance, not if there was a Prince coming along soon.

That light inside of me, so different to the darkness I had once believed was there, morphed into a creature. I wondered why it did that. The scream was pure power, whether it was brought by my anger or by a death.

My fist halted in its downward stroke, the faint taste of pain keeping me concentrated enough to watch the light change into something with _fur_ and _claws._ I recognised this. At the table, last night, when Eileen had asked, I was so busy drowning in the power, I hadn't realised that my power had a failsafe.

Ideally, Eileen couldn't have pushed down my scream. It was my nature, who I was even though I would like that changed. For her to even _attempt_ to do it, she would have to have a similar magic to me. And I had felt the magic she wielded, it was nothing like mine.

Mine burned, and drowned you in the darkness. Hers, let you fly and bask in the light.

That was two operate ends of the spectrum.

But somewhere inside me, had decided that it needed to fight back. And the only way it did it, was by helping my power take a shape that a strong individual could hold down and force back down. When I was close to losing control, some instinct had kicked in, and found Eileen as the strongest. So, it changed the shape to something she _could_ control.

Eileen, along with most Royal rulers, had an animal to call.

For Igneel, he was a dragon. So, he had overwhelming power of reptiles of any sort including dragons.

For Eileen, she was a fairy. But her animal to call was leopard. It meant that a shifter, whether royal or not, could come into her lands and seek refuge as long as they were part leopard. It also meant that, if need be, Eileen could call and force someone to change shapes – whether to heal or for punishment.

I had heard rumours that she was also able to keep someone from changing, but I had never believed it.

During my self-discovery, the power melted away into a mist and slowly sunk back into the darkness of the cave. It moved like air, fluent, and gentle. But I knew how dangerous it could be.

I stood up swiftly, deciding that I needed to bring my suspicions to light.

* * *

I had found Natsu, Eileen and Erza in the library. Erza and Natsu were arguing. Eileen was watching them both amused. Her smile dropped when she noticed me, as if sensing the mood, that I was in. She probably could read my aura, and I momentarily grumbled at how much I _didn't_ like that.

I loved Eileen, and Erza, but sometimes, aura reading felt too _personal._

When I had almost reached the table, she spoke.

"What troubles you child?" I held onto my wrist, the stinging pain of my knuckles distracting me for a moment. It was only until I had gotten half-way to the library, when I realised, I had really messed up my hand. Whilst I didn't have strength alike Natsu, or maybe Erza, being a Banshee had strengthened me a little.

Or maybe my rage did that.

Either way, I would not be surprised if there was the shape of my fist against the hard stone. It had cut and ripped off some of the skin along my knuckles, bleeding lightly. The nerves there twitched and sung in pain. I felt like it calmed me down, reminding me to stay cautious because my power was still in that cave, waiting for a chance to escape.

I walked over to her, and opened my mouth to speak but a sharp pressure in my head warned me against it.

 _Not strong. Yet._

It was like these baser instincts knew I could possibly hurt some people, if I tried to speak. She watched me closely and I glanced at Natsu and Erza. I really didn't wish to write everything I had thought down, and took two steps towards Natsu.

He had been watching me also, and it took him a second to understand that I wanted his help to explain. His hand reached out slowly, and touched my temple, the power that echoed through his touch made me shiver but if he noticed, he didn't attempt to say anything.

He nodded once, as silent as I was and I began to relay all my thoughts to him, so he could tell Eileen. Once he had finished, I had the attention of Erza also, who was listening to my words in surprise.

Eileen brewed over the words he had repeated before stating, "I agree to a point. When your power flared, the first moments, I knew it wasn't something I could touch. But when you severed the telepathic tie with Natsu, I felt it mould itself into a leopard. That is when I shoved it back down."

 _Was it hard to do?_

She nodded, "The power wasn't leopard, dear Lucy. It simply created itself in that shape. A lesser power than mine could not have battled it. But I have had much training and many circumstances when I've had to force someone to swallow their change, whether it be to protect themselves or others."

I knew that newly awakened shifters took time to get used to having an animal skin, and that strong leaders within their animal groups could help control the change. Of course, Eileen wasn't just a leader, she was a Queen with an affinity to leopards.

I wasn't sure what the leopard prowls called their leaders. I knew wolves had alpha, beta and omega stances but I hadn't researched leopards enough to know. Natsu heard my thoughts and decided to relay them, as a simple connection, so Eileen would know what I was taking so long to think about.

"Leopard prowls normally consist of an all-mother. She is called, a Nimra. Most leopard groups are subservient and peaceful, aside from hunting nights. Not many Nimra's accept male help because of the... dominance that the male might threaten her children, which are the other leopards that join her." It suddenly made a lot more sense that Eileen had a connection to the leopards, even though it was a royal family trait that was inherited in the Fae Kingdom. She was _a mother_ to all.

 _Could a strong Nimra stop it, if need be?_

Eileen shook her head sadly, "No, I do not think so. Shifters are part animal Lucy, you, are not. Your creature is full of power, and magic. Whilst it can be argued that the change from human to animal, is magical, once they are animal, they do not have magic anymore. They are simply, animal."

It was Natsu who asked a question, "So you were able to do it because you're a creature that needs magic and grows magic to survive?"

"Indeed."

I felt the glimmer of hope that I could control it a little better shatter. I couldn't ask Eileen to come with us, and I knew, the chances of death were much larger on the road. Natsu remained quiet during my sadness, as if he understood I didn't want anyone to know that I had been hoping Eileen could help me control my power. But she couldn't, because I wasn't a shape-shifter or a leopard.

I was simply, something that nobody knew how to control.

A soft touch on my hand made me look up as Eileen smiled, "Do not lose hope. I have called for one of my most… promising scholars to find any history we have on Banshees. She is a capable pixie."

I nodded silently, and Eileen turned to Erza, "But she should have been back from the library by now. Erza, could you-"

"Make sure she isn't buried under books?"

My eyes widened in fright as Eileen laughed, "No fear, Lucy. She is simply… _easily excitable_ around books. Any burying would have been completely voluntary."

I felt the shard of fear creep away and I gave her a small smile, as Eileen left us, and Erza followed her, not before shooting a scathing glare at Natsu.

 _Why is she glaring at you?_

"We are having disagreements on the best way to get to the Vapids." He told me, and I nodded, a sharp pinch of pain making me wince and look down at my scraped knuckles. During the discussion, I had almost forgotten the damage to my hand. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain hadn't, leaving my other hand to grip my wrist tightly, although I wasn't sure why that soothed me.

I, once again, forgot that Natsu was still in my thoughts and glanced over to him to find him staring at the hand I held. His eyebrows furrowed and his voice was a little rough when he spoke, "You've injured yourself."

 _Why did he sound like that?_

Natsu laughed softly, "I apologise Lucy, I just… Blood isn't only a vampire thing. Many creatures find it…" He trailed off, a wince on his features and I knew he was being sincere. It took me a few moments to realise, my blood was affecting him. I wanted to be afraid but Natsu simply glanced away and dropped his hand, taking a smooth step backwards.

I tilted my head at him, the pain causing my eyes to water as he breathed, "I will call a healer to mend the skin." He kept his eyes away and I noticed the way his shoulders were drawn taught, as if he didn't trust me. Or perhaps, he didn't trust himself.

I took a step closer to him curiously, and his eyes snapped up to me, the beautiful warmth of red catching me by surprise. It swallowed the previous colour, leaving only a glowing circle of fire, with the darkest black pupil inside it. Something inside me fluttered dangerously, and I wondered why.

I found Natsu attractive – you would have to be blind, not too – _but why did I suddenly feel so warm?_

"Lucy, I urge you to… Not, shit… Okay, look, I don't want to freak you out here but any closer and I'm going to grow wings."

I stopped moving, settling on staring at him strangely as he flushed a little, "Don't forget what I am. Dragon's used to capture Princesses, no matter what royalty dictated. Not saying I want to capture you, but it's in my power to want that. And now you are bleeding, and you smell really good. It's sort of ripping away my control."

A smile began to creep onto my lips and he turned away completely, and stated over his shoulder, "Smiling at me, will not help."

I couldn't help it. Not really. Natsu may be a dragon, but sometimes, I found his _attitude_ about things like this strangely charming. And amusing. I hadn't forgotten what the dragons of old did, but for a very dim second of something made up out of the amusement, fondness and that warm feeling flowing through my body, I wondered if being captured by Natsu would be so bad.

"Have you stopped smiling?" He glanced back and found me biting my bottom lip to keep my laughter in, still holding my hand. His shoulders dropped entirely, and he shook his head, turning away again, looking upward. I noticed he talked to the sky a lot, I wondered if he was truly asking question to the gods.

I crept closer as he was muttering expletives, curiously and lifted my uninjured hand to press against his back, to offer him some sort of comfort since I couldn't really speak and tell him that his urges were fine.

At least his urges weren't to scream and destroy things.

But the moment I invaded his chi, he spun around and caught my wrist. Power flared between us and he closed his eyes from a moment, jaw tensing as they opened once more. The red was brighter than before, but the pupils were so large, it only left a very slim ring of it.

He opened his mouth to say something when I thought, hoping that he could hear it, even if he wasn't concentrating.

 _I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. You don't need to feel ashamed or embarrassed of who you are._

His mouth closed, before a slightly amused smirk slid over his lips, "Do you normally give people advice that you, yourself, aren't willing to take?"

 _When I'm feeling particularly hypocritical, sure._

He laughed lightly before glancing down. We both looked at my hand, and I found myself asking one of the questions that had me curious about him.

 _Are you really attracted to my blood?_

His eyes found mine and he nodded, "Not like I want to bathe in it or anything. That would be weird, I don't even know _why_ I said that. It just smells like warm blood, and I'm affected by it."

I stifled a smile, before asking, _what do dragons usually do with blood? You don't need it to sustain yourself like vampires do, right?_

He gulped a little before asking, "What do you know about dragons?"

 _Not much._

He cleared his throat and tried to remain impassive but I could see how _tight_ he was about this conversation. I wondered if I should tell him to forget it. He shook his head silently, and I assumed he was reacting to my thoughts.

"Smelling your blood makes me want to taste it. But not for food, or anything like that. It's more for comfort, when a female becomes injured within a flight of dragons, a male must tend to her. Heal the wounds, provide comfort, lick the blood away, whatever he can do to help her pain. It's a call, or a duty, Igneel told me once. I've never really experienced it. Until now."

 _So, dragons protect and heal dragonesses._ I summarised and he nodded, so I asked my next question, _what do the dragonesses do for the dragons in return?_

"They lead." Natsu smirked a little before leaning closer, as if sharing a secret. I leaned into him, wildly curious as he asked, "Do you know what old dragons used to say? Before the treaties were formed, and the Kingdom's were fighting for power?"

I shook my head, my thoughts turning quiet as he murmured, "A King can't be a King, without the strength of his Queen. It was their promise, to protect the dragonesses within the flight. Igneel told me they used to roar it in the middle of battles, because they knew, without their Queen, without the dragonesses, the fight would leave them."

My breath stuttered and I blinked a little, struggling to find my composure. He remained silent, watching me as I asked, my thoughts a little slow.

 _I'm not a dragoness, but you still feel the need to heal me?_

"I don't know what you are Lucy." He stated softly, "I don't know you well enough to know that. But there are moments, where you are a Princess, born and raised. Just the way you smile, or carry yourself, when you know people are looking."

 _That's because I am a princess._

He didn't argue my thoughts instead, just finished his words, "But there are moments where you aren't a Princess. It's like that power fills you, and instead of frightening me, it just gives me a glimpse of something darker. It shows me what you are capable of, when you aren't fighting your true nature."

 _Does it scare you?_

"Yes. It does." I bit my lip and a little splinter of hurt began to push into my heart.

"Now ask me if _you_ scare me?"

I didn't see the point but I did so anyway, looking up into his eyes full of fire, _Do I scare you?_

"No, you don't."

 _Why not?_

"Because I can tell, when push comes to shove, you'll fight that power and learn to control it the best you can. You aren't one of those people that let the creature control you. Maybe you've got a little bit of dragon in you." His words turned into a gentle joke at the end, but I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and couldn't help but feel flattered. Natsu didn't know me, not like Erza, or Eileen did. But he had put his faith in me, for some unknown reason, because he had seen something in me, worth helping.

I wondered what it was, but I think I knew that I wasn't going to get anything else on this level of honesty from him today. But for all his worth, I felt like I owed him something. And maybe, just maybe, watching Natsu do something that he accepted as his nature, could help me with mine.

I lifted my other wrist and he frowned, eyes glancing back and forth, as I nodded.

"Why?"

 _I don't know._

I truly didn't. I mean, there must have been some reason, _deep_ inside me but I couldn't access it. Perhaps I could pin it on curiosity, or a reward for Natsu but I didn't think that was the real reason so I hadn't told him that. He had been nothing but honest with me, and I would return the favour.

 _Is it going to hurt?_

"I don't know." He took a shaky breath in, before admitting, "I've never done it before, especially to a female."

 _Did it hurt the male?_

He gave me a playfully sour look, "I misspoke. _I have never done it before, to anyone."_

I smiled a little and he dropped my other hand, lightly grasping the wrist of my injured one. The connection between our minds strengthened and coiled around us, and he eyed the scrapes.

"How did you do this?"

 _I got angry and took it out on the stone besides the bath,_ I informed him, and he closed his eyes.

"Heaven help me, don't talk about baths right now."

I felt the need to laugh press at my chest but I ignored it, favouring instead, to watch him observe the damage. I remained quiet until he seemed to finish, deciding to ask for a small favour of my own.

 _Do you mind if I lean against you?_

His eyes glanced to me and he shook his head, "Knock yourself out." I took a tiny step forward and pressed my head to his warm chest, my eyes slipping closed at the contact. I never realised how much I relied on human contact until Virgo, or my other friends weren't around to help me. I felt starved, and that was probably one of the reasons I seemed to be perpetually cold lately.

"Is that a nymph thing?"

 _I'm not a nymph, so I doubt it._

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but…"

I sighed softly, _I enjoy close contact Natsu, there's nothing sexual about it. I think I'm a little touch-starved because at my kingdom, I had people constantly around me. And now there isn't._

He was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Can I help?"

 _You are helping enough,_ I told him truthfully, letting my thankfulness seep into my words when I realised he wasn't going to think I was strange, or clingy. I really couldn't change that part of me, I loved feeling skin on skin, cuddling and all those fun things. It soothed me, helped me think straight, and I could probably blame my own up-bringing on that one.

The hand that had been lying limply beside him, slowly wrapped around my back. I jolted and gasped a little, but didn't move as he tugged me towards his chest, settling to simply hold my body tightly against his. Warmth and bliss sung through me, and I felt a wave of sleep hit me.

My hand still hurt, but the pain was bearable, a dull ache among all this warmth and touch. I barely felt the touch of his lips against my knuckles, but the long soft stroke of his warm tongue gave me a slight shiver. I felt my body sag as the stress and pain of my last few days sunk away and I sort of understood why dragonesses might have liked this.

His tongue stoked and soothed my raw, and hurt skin softly, but it felt like so much more. It felt like he was healing me from the outside but somewhere inside me, he was also healing away the rougher effects of my emotions. When his mouth brushed against one of my knuckles, I made a small noise of pain and he murmured something in a different language.

He was patient, and soft. Despite his body which was hard, and firm against my own, I felt like I could just melt into him. His tongue moved and caressed my small injuries and my heart slowed down to a point where my mind was fuzzy and my power was settled inside me. My breath hitched when he lightly bit on a knuckle, but it didn't hurt, it felt lovely.

A second later, he spoke, "All healed." His voice was deep, and rough, causing a strange tingle to start from my toes and slowly crawl upwards. When he shifted, I felt my throat let out a small whimper, and the newly healed hand grabbed at his soft shirt, as if not wanting him to go. Embarrassment rushed through me, and I went to take a step back, and apologise but he just held me tighter against his body.

"Don't… Take all the time you need."

I settled back against him, breathing in his scent. He was made up of spice, warmth and an edge of something dangerous. It smelled amazing. My eyes remained closed and he settled his hand on my shoulder, thumb lightly stroking against the dress there.

I had been playing it careful, and extremely cautiously, only taking his body heat and touches but once he touched me, I felt everything slip away. All thoughts of decency and pride melted from my body, leaving me with only my vulnerability and need.

My body latched to his firmly, pulling him against me and he breathed out, "Christ. You really need this, don't you?"

I didn't want to admit that I did, but I felt like a part of me that I had forgotten or had cut off, was slowly coming back. That tender part of me that I hid, and always forgot needed attention. I wondered if it was the reason I was getting angrier easier.

Aquarius had told me that if I went without touch for too long, I could suffer anger and sadness on a different scale. It was hard to tell if it was my new awakening as a Banshee or the fact that I hadn't had this sort of comfort for the last few days.

If I had known it would get this bad, I would have… figured something out.

His thumb stroked against my shoulder again, the movement inching my dress a little further down so it touched my skin and warmth spilled over me. It took my breath away and I felt my body move suddenly, as if nothing else could have stopped me at that moment. He made a noise in the back of his throat and when I opened my eyes, I realised, we were on the floor.

His hand slipped away from my waist to rub at his head, and I dimly felt the need to apologise for practically tackling him, even though I didn't remember doing it. My body had other ideas. My knees shifted and I curled into his chest, covering his upper body with my own. My head rested on his collar bone, so close to his neck and the heat that lay there.

Natsu went still, his heart pounding underneath me before he breathed out slowly.

"If someone walks in, they are going to get the wrong idea."

If I wasn't so comfortable, I would have cared.

Hands cupped my face, drawing me up so I could see the blended version of green and red, which meant he was either slowly regaining control of fighting instincts of his own. I wanted to ask which one it was but my mind was so foggy, and relaxed, I couldn't think straight.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell anyone that you needed this?"

I shook my head, unable to answer in this state of mind, before nuzzling against his hand and he took a shaky breath in, watching me with wide eyes that I couldn't really read. Something like wonder, maybe a tinge of sadness. He relaxed under me, and he whispered, keeping his eyes on my face as I continued to nestle into the rough heat of his large hands.

"You know how I said it was a male dragons job to look after the dragoness, to heal, and comfort and protect?"

His voice was all deep and honestly, I couldn't really comprehend what he was saying. Being this close, and having gone so long without human contact, my brain wasn't working like that. It had three orders.

 _Hold, touch_ and _breathe._

"That includes this." He continued, as if my silence meant something to him. My eyes found his and he traced his thumb against my cheekbone, "I want to be able to help you. So, if you need to be… held like this, then I will."

His words made my conscious swim back to the front for a moment and I managed to think, _you don't understand what that means._

He truly didn't. Nymphs lived off casual touch. If I wasn't already a Banshee, I would assume I was a nymph because this is exactly what I would be doing. When a nymph came into power, it normally found a person that it could link with and they would help them survive. It was sort of like vampirism but less messy, it included warmth, and taking little spurts of power from a being.

The fact that he had offered, meant he didn't understand. I didn't blame him, he would see it as his duty, but to offer something so large, in my head, was alike asking for companionship. It confused me for a second, because if I wasn't a nymph, then why did I care so much?

 _Why wasn't I accepting his offer?_

"Help me understand then." He murmured, as another voice softly came into focus.

"I am not sure she can, Natsu." Eileen approached us, and I clenched my hands into his shirt, my body already claiming the person underneath as mine. Natsu's eyes never left me, soothing me unknowingly with a soft touch to my jaw again.

"Do you know what's happening?"

Eileen crouched down, her red hair sliding over her shoulder.

"Lucy's royal creature should have been a nymph. Do you know what happens when a baby is born into nymph heritage? They leave the baby for weeks, sometimes months, to build up a need for touch. I have no doubt, that Lucy also went through this." I could dimly remember feeling unbelievably lonely, and cold but that was it.

"That's child abuse." Natsu's voice was low with threat and it made my body shiver against his. It sent a rush of warmth down my spine and the only thing I could think about was how the noise was made to protect.

I had a dragon underneath me, offering companionship, and he was willing to protect me.

"There are certain customs in your Father's Kingdom and mine, that would also fall under that category. I did not say it was good, but it is needed. Up until this point, everyone believed she would be a nymph." Eileen explained lightly, careful not to touch me. I appreciated that.

This dragon was mine, after all.

"She keeps calling her hers. And talking about companionship."

I had almost forgotten Natsu was in my mind, and I probably would have been embarrassed but there was something curling around my body, reminding me of a large cat. Not a leopard, but something… else.

"Companionship is much like a bond. Nymphs survive on touch, that is where they get most of their power from. When someone offers companionship, it means something to them. It's like an unspoken agreement that the person offering it, will always be there to touch. The stronger the creature, the more impressive the bounty. She is probably not in the right mind, so I urge you to take caution. What were you talking about before… she latched on?"

"Dragons. She messed up her hand, and I explained to her about healing. Somewhere along the way, I realised she was… weak."

"Weak?" Eileen prompted and I ignored both, closing my eyes whilst laying my head on Natsu's chest which was thumping an echo of his heart.

"She told me she might be touch-starved. I hadn't realised what that meant until her entire body just… melted. It was like all this tension, and anger was holding up inside her."

"Nymphs do get upset and suffer moods when they are without touch."

"But she's not a nymph. She's a Banshee."

Eileen was quiet for a few moments, and I was thankful for it. I was thankful for her, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Natsu was right, I shouldn't have been affected by touch since I was a Banshee. They didn't seem like the type of creature that needed touch to survive. I ate on death as a Banshee, so why would I need a living touch to keep me calm?

"There are probably many reasons why she is reacting like this. One of the most likely explanations, is that she is simply… filling the void. Her body was trained for being a nymph, her mother left her with that power. It was the Gods decision to give her the Banshee, but they may have made a fail-safe. She may carry some strand of nymph so she can balance herself out."

"Do nymphs die if they don't get touched often?"

"Yes. But I do not think that will be true in Lucy's case. She is a Banshee. Her nymph-like traits simply… _keep_ herself calm or give her another way to be calm. I believe, if Lucy truly wishes it, she could break free of this. She would simply become ill for a time, and then the last of that creature she was supposed to get, would vanish."

"But she doesn't have to do that?"

"Not if she doesn't want too, no."

They were both quiet and I lifted myself up, my arms trembling, as I looked at Eileen, willing her to hear my thoughts.

 _Help me let go of him._

"I understand what companionship is now, Lucy. I still offer it." Natsu didn't repeat my words but Eileen caught on quickly as I replied to him in my mind.

 _I fear I have captured you Natsu. Let me move away and if you still want to offer it, I will think about it._

"Captured me? What do you mean?"

"Nymphs are sensual creatures, Natsu." Eileen's voice was gentle, compassionate, "Lucy is worried that she has captured you in her thrall. In a position of extreme starvation, Nymphs can simply look at a person and demand attention. She is concerned that she has done that to you."

"Would I know if she did?"

"You would find her…" Eileen glanced at me, giving me an apologetic motherly look and I closed my eyes, feeling the embarrassment wash over my cheeks as she continued hesitantly, "Physically compelling. Like you were not able to look away, or defend yourself against her. That you would do anything for her."

"She's been physically compelling from day one, so that is a moot point."

"And did she touch your skin when you met?"

He and I thought about it and I tried to remember but he cut me to it, "No. Not skin. She was passed out by the time I picked her up and flew her to the castle."

"Perhaps your dragon is too strong to be captured in her thrall." Eileen murmured thoughtfully before adding, "Or, perhaps, a mutual attraction is all you need. She doesn't need to ensnare you, because you would come willingly."

My cheeks burnt red at her thoughtful words and Natsu closed his eyes for a second. We remained quiet and I inwardly squirmed with embarrassment. I understood I was a pretty woman, but mutual attraction meant more than that in these Kingdoms.

 _Besides, would Natsu really like a woman who has the hips of a whore?_

"No thinking about hips whilst you are on top of me. In fact, the words Lucy and whore, are not to be used in any sentence together." Natsu growled out, eyes still closed and I fidgeted for a moment before thinking.

 _Does that mean he does like women who have hips like mine?_

He groaned lowly, "Stop thinking about it. I beg. I plead."

"What is she saying, Natsu?" Eileen's eyes glanced between us, a sliver of amusement in her dark eyes and I looked away bashfully, struggling not to think about my hips. But it was pointless because now Natsu had told me not to think about it, and _all I could do was think about it._

 _What did Natsu like in a woman?_

 _Probably someone with scales._

 _With dark hair, and maybe a little more Erza's size._

 _Erza had normal hips, good for being feminie but also good for being dangerous._

 _She was also tall._

 _I was short, with legs that had enough muscles to break someone's neck, if I knew the technique._

 _Perhaps I could ask Erza to teach it for me._

 _I mean, if I was going to have tree trunks, then I may as well use them for something other than carting my whorish hips around._

The body beneath me struggled with laughter and it broke my thoughts as Natsu's abdomen seized with his joy, and he swallowed laughs to hide them from me. I eyed him before realising that he had heard _everything_ I had just thought about it. The embarrassment was enough to make me sit up and take my hands off his body, settling on straddling his upper stomach.

 _Do not think about Natsu._

 _Do not think about hips or any other body part._

 _Do not think about Erza._

It worked for a few seconds but then the idea flowed through my mind and it begun another spider web of incredibly awkward _private_ thoughts.

 _Of course, I wouldn't be thinking about Natsu at all if he had told me he found hips like mine unattractive._

 _So really, it's all his fault._

 _It's not really my fault that I was born like this._

 _And that I didn't have scales._

 _I was practically a pale beacon._

 _The only spots of darkness I had on me was the freckle on my ass._

 _And the one on my ankle._

 _It's not like I wanted to be attractive to Natsu!_

 _He can have all the fun he wants with his scaly, tall, dark-haired women._

 _I don't even like pink hair._

 _Yes, I do._

 _But he looks stupid with it._

Natsu had stopped trying to keep his laughter in and his body writhed with it, causing me to tumble off his abdomen and to the side, breaking our connection. I avoided his eyes with a grumpy pout, annoyed with him and me. It may have been his fault that I couldn't stop thinking about it, but dammit, it was my fault for not being able to control my thoughts.

"Lucy, I do not believe he is under the effects of your thrall." Eileen spoke, her voice tight with her own amusement as I glanced at her. She gathered herself up, and held out a hand, helping me up also.

Natsu slowly got to his feet, holding his stomach and I purposely avoided him all together, keeping my eyes on Eileen who seemed to understand I was nursing my hurt dignity.

"My scholar is ready to see you now. It might be beneficial if Natsu accompanies us. I can make a few potions for your trip that will help with your nymph touch-symptoms. Have you ever had one of them before?"

I nodded, remembering the multiple times Aquarius had given me one, just to get my body used to it. It was like a hug captured in a bottle, that is the only way to explain it. But even though it soothed me, it still didn't feel as good as the real thing. I was grateful Eileen wasn't telling me to get rid of it, because it felt like it was the only thing connecting me to my Kingdom and my mother.

"I will also be considering finding a cure or perhaps… a substitute until you are safe to use your voice. Do you still feel the need to scream when you open your mouth?"

I sort of shrugged because it wasn't that, not really. When I opened my mouth to speak, I felt like my whole body was washing over with that power, making everything tingle. I didn't want to speak because I didn't want to accidentally scream.

Eileen nodded and began to lead us out, "Please, follow me. Levy McGarden, the scholar-in-training awaits. Perhaps she has some information about the Banshee's power."

* * *

 **Questions to answer:**

 **So, END will be here in this story, can Natsu control he or not? _I have no comment for this ;)_**

 **Is END like another personality or just Natsu with demon abilities? _NO COMMENT._**

 **Will the other demons be here too? _HELL YES._**

 **And Acnologia too? _Can you all see right through me?_**

 **Will the ending end in happiness or in tragedy? _(:_**

 **Will Happy talk or will he be just a regular cat with blue fur? _Happy will be a simple cat with blue fur with no ability to talk but he does have a back-story that you will hear later-erer._**

 **Trust me when I say this guys, you will want the next chapter ASAP. Questions will be answered, you'll see the Pixie version of Levy, hell, if you though the Nalu in this chapter was something else… You will die.**

 **But thems the breaks for reading what I write, a little bit a sweet with a little bit of death!**

 **It's 15 comments to get the chapter earlier – I only got 13 before so it's a bummer I wasn't able to upload this sooner!**

 **As always, my loves, stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 **Her Links**

* * *

"Lucy, please meet Levy McGarden. She has taken over for her parents until they return from other duties, as the private Fae family scholar." Eileen gestured to the small pixie, that fluttered in the air in front of them. She was a tiny thing, not even bigger than my hand, and had a wide smile on her face.

Her voice trilled through the air as a high-pitched whisper, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lucy." She curtsied mid-air, her wings working tirelessly to keep herself up and I smiled, nodding back at her.

"Levy, perhaps it would be a good idea to change forms." Eileen suggested, before adding, "So we do not have to strain to hear what you have found."

Levy nodded and I watched as tiny flecks of light surrounded her, touching her skin and expanding her limbs. We all remained quiet as she grew into a normal human size, which admittedly, was not much. Her petite short frame was a head under me, and two heads underneath Erza and Natsu. She wore a beautiful brown dress that stopped at her knees, with a light blue overlay that matched her raggedly cut hair.

Her eyes were round, and bright with excitement, as she curtsied again, "Apologies Princess Lucy, I should have been more aware of my size."

I waved it off and her smile dimmed a little, "I was told you are incapable of speaking. Would you like me to call for paper so we can discuss?" I went to nod but Natsu's voice cut in.

"There's no need for that. Lucy, will you accept my help?"

I did _not_ want to accept the help of Natsu, mainly because, my thoughts were still buzzing and he was practically candy for my overactive mind. But I knew it would be seen as rude – and insulting – to reject his help now, especially since he had done so much for me previously.

 _No hips, no pink hair, nothing._

I nodded and he lifted his hand, pressing it lightly to my temple. The connection reached out between us, and linked us together, and I kept my mind carefully blank, to avoid the embarrassment of what he didn't need to hear.

"So, what have you found?" Eileen began to the conversation as Levy sighed, shaking her head.

"On the Origin of Banshee's, not much. Honestly, it's like they never existed. Whether on purpose, or accidental, a previous ruler made sure to destroy all scripts and books that explained it. However, I found something interesting after a little bit of digging." Levy dashed off to a table that was heaped with books and riffled through them before coming back with a brown, leather bound book that was almost as large as her head.

On the cover, it had 'Creatures born from Light.'

 _Light?_

"She's confused about the fact it is in a Light book. Banshee's feed on death, so why would her species be in a book of light?"

"It mentions Banshee's a few times and their purpose. Although, I am not entirely sure that Banshee's are light or darkness at the start. It is correct that they feed on death, but that doesn't necessarily mean she is primary a dark creature. Demons are born from the shadows, and feed on _darkness._ That is why they are found in the darker side of lore."

 _So, I'm a creature of the light?_

Natsu relayed my question and she bit her lip, making a motion with her hands that reminded me of a hesitant dismissal, "No. I think, when a Banshee is born, they come out neutral. Depending on the person's soul, behaviour and heart, they can tip towards light or dark. There aren't many neutral beings in this world, but it's very possible that Banshee's see their power as a duty. But some can see it as a curse, or a blessing."

 _I saw it as a curse._

A feeling of unease rippled through me and I addressed Natsu softly.

 _Don't tell her that, please._

He nodded minutely, before asking a question of his own, "What tips the scales from dark to light?"

"How they use the power." Levy explained, "Before we get into that, let me tell you. There are four different screams a Banshee can produce. The first, is her calling. To release souls from the dead and transfer them to whatever sort of heaven they go to. This scream, cannot be stopped."

 _Ever?_

"Ever?" Natsu repeated, eyes narrowed as Levy nodded.

"It must be let out, or it can rip the Banshee apart from the inside. It can also cause the soul immense pain, and take longer for it to leave."

 _I'm the first found Banshee in over a thousand years, what happened to the souls that died when I had not awoken?_

Levy paled a little, "To my knowledge, they served as ghosts before passing on."

I flinched as Eileen murmured thoughtfully, "That would explain the fields after the plague several years ago, the virus should not have affected the grass, but the ghosts of those who died, would have."

Levy nodded, "Yes. I believe that is the case. Ghosts can affect their surroundings, and fae souls are intertwined with the Earth."

My heart broke a little at the idea of people, unable to move on, wandering around aimlessly, waiting for their chance to travel to the peaceful place in the clouds.

"The second scream," Erza prompted, her face straight and business only, as always.

"Yes. Right. The second scream is the scream of threat." Levy flicked through the pages, before reading out a passage from the book in her hands, "When a Banshee feels threatened, the power will build and release, to protect itself from whatever is threatening it."

Levy then looked up from the book and stated, "In theory, that can be stopped. I mean, if Princess Lucy can calm herself and not feel threatened, the power should simply tuck itself away. In theory, as I said, it's a little difficult to tell what can and can't be stopped."

 _The third scream?_ Natsu repeated my words, and I noticed how tight the air was.

"The third is simply an emotional scream. Sadness, stress, anxiety, any sort of emotion that tips into the darker side, can cause this. This, along with the forth scream, can be used to cause massive amounts of destruction. If you were able to control the first and second scream, the calling and the threatening, they would only target those who deserve it in your mind. But the third scream, is all to do with your _emotions._ This scream can be connected to all the screams, do you understand how it could do that?"

I nodded before thinking, _When Virgo died, the scream was more powerful because of the emotion that was tied to a close friend dying. So, it mixed the calling and emotional scream together?_

She listened to Natsu before smiling a little, "Yes. That is exactly how it works. The more horror you feel, the more chance that you cannot control what happens when you scream. But the emotional scream is not the one you really need to worry about. You can learn to calm your emotions, you can control it. If you are feeling threatened, you can simply eliminate or ignore the threat until you feel settled. The first scream, once controlled, only affects the soul of the one who died."

"The forth scream cannot be controlled?"

Levy stilled at Eileen's question, looking to the book once more and flicking through the pages. She stopped at one and hesitated before handing it to me. My heart raced inside me as I took it, and looked over the picture.

Whoever had drawn it, was talented but I could tell it was old and dated. A figure stood in the middle of the field, and behind the cloaked figure, was bodies littering the ground. At the bottom of the page, the words that I read made my blood run cold.

 _The shriek of Ira._

Levy's voice swam through my blood-curdling fear, "The scream of Ira. Which when translated from the Dead Language, means Wrath. The scream of Wrath." I handed her back the book shakily, the image burned into my mind and she closed it softly.

"Lucy isn't a wrathful person. She gets angry, but that does not account to wrath." Erza stated, probably trying to calm the fears when Levy shook her head sadly.

"I don't think it matters. I could not find much on this particular scream, only that it comes like a wave of… death. And no Banshee has ever controlled it. I do not know what causes it, or how it works, but it's supposed to be enough to obliterate civilisations."

"Why could you find reasons and explanations for the others but not this one?" Eileen asked, her voice firm and calm as Levy bit her bottom lip.

"It says it's… forbidden to speak of it. Every time I asked my powers to search for it, they refused." Levy's voice was small and Eileen asked another question but I just took a step back, severing the connection between Natsu and I.

Erza stepped forward, and I held up my hand, shaking my head. I struggled to smile before curtsying and rushing away. Eileen called after me but I continued, walking as fast as my feet could carry me towards my room.

Fear burned through me, and it made my power fumble and trip over itself, pouring out of the cave. That white cloud of pure power drifted its way up, and I entered my room, pressing my hands to my throat to attempt to stop it. Pain burned through me and I felt my teeth press together, struggling to keep it inside.

It climbed up my throat, and stabbed at my tongue, urging me to open my mouth and let it out. I made a noise of pain as needles climbed up my legs, the burning heat of something wicked begging to be released. My body trembled and I collapsed onto my knees, crawling forward as that power grew angry, slashing and burning my throat, making my blood coil and heat inside me.

 _I should have stayed with Eileen; my power would have reacted to hers and shaped itself into something she could push down._

The thought was blurred together with a million others, and I endured the pain, trying to steady myself but that power was ready to come out, _right now._ I gripped the sheets of the bed in front of me, pressing my head against the side as I fought control, fought the instinct to scream and let it all out.

 _I would not kill them._

 _No, no, no._

The pain travelled to my brain and it made me moan in agony as it ripped apart synapses, burned neurons, killed cells. I slumped forward, my jaw aching and I turned my head to the side, tears streaming down my face as I noticed the tapestry on the wall. A lion. My families' animal to call.

Something clicked inside me at that moment, and I latched onto that thought desperately, eyes rolling to the back of my head just as my power began to meld and form itself into a lion.

I steadied myself on my hands, struggling to remain conscious as the lioness raced back down towards the cave, knowing it couldn't come from the mouth. A breathless laugh left me, I wasn't a shape-shifter, but if I could make my power into a lion, I had a shot of controlling it. It was part of my heritage, after all.

I felt it slash at my stomach, the claws so real that it made my body jolt with the feeling but the pain in my brain stopped. It slashed again and I pressed my hand to my stomach, coming away with blood.

 _It wanted out._

But it couldn't get out, because I wasn't a shape-shifter.

A growl leaked from my lips, the lioness angry that I wasn't letting her out, confused that she wasn't feeling the same. I understood what Eileen meant now, the power wasn't animal. It was simply magical. And if it thought it was an animal, then it would only hurt me, not manifest itself into a scream.

 _And if I managed to manifest my power into a lion, then why couldn't I talk? If I kept it in this form whilst I spoke, then I couldn't fear losing control._

A small pained smile spread across my lips as I lost all thoughts, the pain in my abdomen burning as the lion growled and realised I wasn't going to let it out. I _couldn't_ let it out. My eyes slipped close just as the lioness stormed angrily back into the cave.

* * *

When I woke up, Erza was above me, eyes narrowed in worry. I smiled and croaked out, "Hi."

She stilled in shock, and I closed my eyes for a moment, seeking that cave deep inside me. The lioness looked up from grooming itself, lounging at the entrance of the cave. Her fur was a creamy white, ears crooked slightly backwards as it remembered how I hadn't let it out earlier. I tentatively tried to stroke it, hoping to soothe it but the lioness simply growled at me, then looked away.

When I opened my eyes once more, tears were swimming Erza's, "You can talk again?"

"I think so." My throat ached but her smile made me ignore it, as she laughed a little, the noise getting choked by a sob. I sat up, groaning a little at the pain that rippled through my stomach, before wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me back tightly for a moment before realising I was injured and changed it to soft.

"How can you talk? No more fear of the scream?"

She pulled back, wiping at the tears that prickled at my eyes, as I shook my head, "I still fear it, but, Eileen forced my power down when it manifested it's form into a leopard, remember?"

Erza nodded, listening intently as I continued, rubbing at my throat softly, "I managed to change my power into a lion. And it's stayed that way. I can feel it inside me, just the… image of a lion, not a lion itself but apparently, my power doesn't know any better."

"New power relies on instinct instead of skill and knowledge. It probably believes it's a real shape-shifter. It's not a permanent fix but it is… amazing. And it also explains the marks." She lifted my dress up, showing me the three claw marks on my stomach. I winced at them, and she nodded.

"My mother believed you had been attacked. She has Natsu and the guards searching for an intruder, but I could tell, these marks were made from within."

"You should probably tell her to call off the search, unless she plans on taking me in hand-cuffs."

Erza laughed and hugged me again, "I missed your voice. And your humour."

"I missed gracing you with my humour." I teased back, accepting the touch greedily and she leaned back, eyes glowing with new admiration.

"It is impressive that you managed to change your form like that. You were in the middle of an attack, correct?"

"Erza…" I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her, "I don't think I can keep holding it in. I felt myself going… brain-dead. The power attacked my brain, because it had no way of coming out."

She rubbed her hands along my arms, "We will figure out something. But you now have the ability to change your powers form into a lion. Even if it is only temporary, it is something to work on."

I nodded quietly, and she whispered, "Smile, Lucy. There's hope."

She left me to go alert the guards to find her mother and stop the search, and a ten minutes later, Eileen was flowing into the room, with Jellal and Natsu following her. Erza and I had been speaking about our trip to the Vapids, when I looked up and smiled a little.

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Queen Eileen."

Eileen stilled, eyes shooting to Erza for a moment before she broke into a beautiful smile, laughing at my words, "My dear Lucy, a Queen must always make an entrance."

She moved over to my bed and took my hands, looking me over thoroughly, before asking, "What has happened? You can speak now, so I am sure the details are important."

I explained what I had done to her, and how I was able to speak, all while keeping a very close eye on my lion. The chances were, the longer I kept the power in this form, the harder it would be to continue tricking it into thinking it was a lioness. Like Erza had said, new power relies on instinct. It wouldn't be long before it began to poke at this form and find it to be fake.

"I agree with Erza, whilst it is a temporary solution, choosing your royal animal to call in an attempt to soothe your power was very impressive. Of course, it still leaves you with injuries." Eileen glanced at my abdomen which was covered up by my dress, a lingering stare that told me she wasn't exactly pleased with the outcome.

"I know. But it is better than destroying Kingdoms and killing people."

Eileen sighed, "Perhaps, but it causes you pain."

"If that is the only downside, I will happily accept it."

Erza pursed her lips, as if disagreeing with my willingness to accept the pain but didn't say anything. Eileen simply studied me before smiling slightly, pushing the topic away, "Now that you are able to speak, perhaps we should discuss your travels to the Vapid Lands."

"Has a route been decided on?" I questioned curiously, glancing at Natsu who gave me a smug little grin. My heart fluttered a little, and I allowed myself to feel that rush of warmth that I had become used to when it came to Natsu.

"Yes. You will leave tomorrow, at nightfall. Your Father has dropped the bounty on your head – for the moment – but still has soldiers looking for you. His request to have you returned to him, has been granted but seeing as we know what he plans to do, we will need to be swift and cautious."

A sense of unease rifled through my stomach nervously, and I bit my lip, nodding with her words. My father still planned to kill me, but he was trying to get me back on his lands so he could do it legally. If I entered the Star Lands, I would be judged by the public there and I truly doubted they would be so _eager_ to listen to my story.

"You will travel through the out-lands once you pass the Fae border, stopping at only three small civilisations along the way. These are neutral stops, but I have told Erza to be wary, just because they are zones of balance, does not mean they aren't swayed by temptation and greed. The price on your return to the Stars is enough to make even the straightest leaders, crook their eyebrow."

"So, we avoid the larger Kingdoms, because so far, only the Fae's and Dragon's are fighting for my right to live."

"Correct. We will be trying to stay clear but after the third stop, I fear it will be difficult. The Glaciers of the North is one of the most powerful and influential Kingdoms and they are the closest to the Vapids. It means, you will have to travel through there to get to the Vapids. There is no other way. I have sent word ahead that precious cargo is being transported through there, but King Silver and Queen Mika have not sent back words saying it is allowed. If I do not hear back from them before you get there, you must travel through covertly."

I had met Queen Mika and King Silver before, as well as their son, Prince Gray. My Father had hosted a banquet when my mother was still alive and whilst it was a fleeting moment, I could remember their pale skin, and beautiful arctic eyes like it was yesterday. From what I could tell, the treaty they had with my Father, was one of the strongest that the Stars had.

They often shared resources, organised meetings and had a strong bond that was forged many years before I was even born.

I could understand why Eileen would be hesitant to let them know she was aiding the wanted Princess through their lands.

"I do not wish to cause you trouble." I told her softly and she reached out, lightly touching my shoulder, "I understand, but I do not agree with how King Heartfilia is addressing this situation. Children should be protected, not hunted, especially for something they had no awareness of."

Tears prickled to my eyes and I brought my hand up to press it against my hands, "I will never forget your assistance. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help, Eileen. Truly."

"I promised your mother I would take care of you. I know the soul that rests inside you Lucy, and I will do anything to protect it."

It was then that Erza stood up, addressing me formally, "I, Erza Scarlet, Princess of the Fae Lands, wish to aid you in your endeavours to find what you seek. I will protect you, as if you were my own kin. I will give you company, and offer guidance when you need it. Do you accept my offer, Princess Lucy, of the Stars?"

She was offering a link. A special sort of bond which was not so easily broken between two royals. It wasn't impossible to break a link, but it did hurt both parties. It required trust, and friendship. It protected the pair, and was used to be used in many armies as a way of sharing a part of the souls with your team.

I sucked in a breath, before nodding, reaching out to clasp her hand. Eileen stepped away, watching us as Erza's magic tingled through me. I let my magic lightly, very lightly, touch hers and I felt the bond forming between us. My mother, and Eileen had made the exact same bond, and it had been strong until my mother died.

It was a bond of sisterhood, friendship and protection.

Her power clasped mine, threading our souls together and it wrapped around me like a strength of fortitude. Something like armour, melding around my body as our powers fused and a pairing was made.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Stars, accept your offer, Princess Erza. I promise to cherish your company, listen to your guidance and protect you as if you were my own kin."

* * *

A small mew noise caught my attention and I glanced down at my bare feet, surprised to see a bundle of blue fur coiling between my legs, tail wrapping around my ankles. I stood in the fields, which were green and lush, the same fields that Eileen had said were plagued with death by the ghosts of those that had not passed so many years ago.

I crouched down and picked Happy up, "Hello Happy, how did you get out here?" Happy didn't answer, he just simply purred and coddled closer, seeking my warmth against the slight breeze. Despite the wounds on my stomach, which would be healed in a few days apparently – thanks to Eileen cooking up a soothing balm – I felt amazing.

My skin was warm, my power was lazily lounging in the cave like structure inside of me, and for the first time in for what felt like forever, I was at peace.

It was a fleeting moment that I would happily try to make the most of.

I knew it was partly because I had gotten a lot of warmth and power from Natsu earlier, and it disturbed me slightly, knowing that I could feed of his touches like a true nymph would. I didn't know if I should try and cut myself off from the last part of my mother's heritage, or if I should hold tightly to it.

"I brought him to keep you company whilst you were on bed-rest. But the guards alerted me that you had gone wandering and wished for privacy."

I glanced behind me, as Natsu made his way to me, hands in his pockets.

"How did you find me?"

"Vanilla is a strong scent." He told me and I turned away, smiling slightly as Happy cuddled into my chest. I stroked the mark on his forehead lightly, eyes wandering over the large expanse of fields. It was a bright night, filled with stars and fairy dust that softly drifted around us.

"Did you want company or should I make myself scarce?"

"I would not mind the company." I admitted softly, struggling not to glance back and see what his features said. He didn't say anything else, just sat down on the grass and I followed him down, adjusting Happy in my lap.

I glanced at him, watching him survey the lands with a curious look and asked, "You have been to the Fae Lands before, right?"

"A few times when I was a child. Don't remember much."

"That is a shame. I love this place." I scratched Happy's chin, the cool grass lovely on my bare calves. "It's one of my favourite places."

"One of my favourite places is this spot between three small volcanoes. It's great." He admitted happily, leaning back on his hands as his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"That sounds terrifying to me."

Natsu grinned a little, humming to himself for a moment before glancing over to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I told him truthfully before admitting, "I think one of the reasons why I was so quick to… for lack of better word, explode, was that I lacked human touch. It drained me, and left me feeling a lot darker than I usually am."

"Erza was telling me how level-headed you were."

"I normally have the patience of a saint, and enough spirit to keep myself going. I hadn't realised how badly it was affecting me."

"You've been through a lot these last couple of days, so I'm not surprised that you momentarily forgot." He lightly stretched his neck, partially hidden by the scarf I had scarcely seen him without, and it distracted me for a moment.

"I suppose. I am thankful to Eileen for making some potions to keep my sated."

"Speaking of the touch issue…" He begun softly and I glanced over to him curiously, as he took a deep breath in.

"As mutual attraction goes, Lucy, I am indecently attracted to you. All of you. I am not the sort of man to beat around the bush, I would rather you know my feelings so we don't tip-toe."

His honesty, and bravery made me gape at him for a moment before I cleared my throat weakly, "The feelings you speak of, are they only physical?"

"No, they are not."

Something inside me twisted around excitedly and I bit my lip, a little shell-shocked for words. I glanced away from him, trying to get my head around his statement and dissect it in all ways possible.

"I find you mentally, and physically attractive too, I suppose." I admitted softly, turning to him, bravely keeping my eyes locked onto his beautiful green ones.

"You suppose?"

"A lady doesn't easily confess her attraction to one of the opposite sex." I joked lightly, pleased when I heard his chuckle, before I cleared my throat lightly, "I appreciate your offer for companionship, but I would like you to simply think it over – it's not something that I can take lightly. I don't want you to regret offering something."

"I won't regret it."

I smiled a little, tilting my head at him, "Then you will not be bothered if you agree to wait a few days or so, until you offer it again."

He sighed, a smirk playing on his lips, "I walked right into that."

"Yes, you did." I laughed softly, and he sighed, gazing out at the fields that were only lit by the bright stars and flecks of fairy dust that travelled through the air. I basked in the quiet calmness, trying to imprint this moment in my brain so when we were on the road, I could think of this place and feel the same sort of peace.

I knew that the journey would be rough, and we had an entire Kingdom looking for me, but I trusted Erza. She would make sure we made it. Somehow.

Natsu stood up slowly and I turned my head to watch him curiously. He held out his hand and his teeth glinted in the moonlight when he grinned, "Allow me to do this properly." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I put Happy to the side and took his offered hand, allowing him to pull me up lightly.

Once I was on my feet, he let my hand rest softly on his and his deep voice rocked through my senses, leaving warmth and a tight, slightly intense feeling all over. It caused shivers to crawl up my spine, and mini-shocks of something wickedly hot between my legs, stomach and chest.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, Prince of the Molten, offer my service to you." A gasp ripped up my throat at his words, similar to Erza's but so different at the same time. His beautiful glowing green eyes began to bleed red, as he spoke in a soft, confident voice, somehow being deep and commanding my attention all at the same time.

"I promise to follow you through the wildest storm, to protect you from the darkest night and offer my company to your soul through the loneliness moments. Do you accept my aid, to find what you seek, Princess Lucy, of the Stars?"

My heart raced inside my chest and I stared at him for a long moment, drinking in his strong jaw, high-cheekbones, beautiful eyes. I felt his magic flow through his hand into mine, and my power became much more curious, as if sensing that he was alike it in ways that I did not yet explain. Something tingled in my brain, like I was missing something about him but I ignored it and let my power tentatively reach out and touch his.

I watched his features for any sign of pain or horror, wondering what that tiny taste of my magic felt like. To Erza, she had told me it felt like pins and needles. Not exactly pleasant, but bearable.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Stars, accept your offer, Prince Natsu, of the Molten. I promise to lead you through the wildest storm, to protect you from the darkest night and accept your company. Your aid is welcome."

I felt a zap of power touch our skin, and it made me yank my hand away in shock but his hand closed around it, stopping me from doing so. He lifted it to his mouth and I watched, partly in surprise and partly in wonder as he lightly kissed my index fingers knuckle.

What I felt with Erza whilst making a bond of this sort, was nothing compared to what I felt with Natsu.

It was all heat, licking along my skin, not hurting, but keeping me warm. Filling me up from the inside, and giving me a boost of energy. I wondered what my power felt like to him. I doubt it felt as good as the link we had just made.

I had never linked with anyone, and now I was linked to two very different creatures. My body tingled and I watched as Natsu slowly opened his mouth and lightly bit on the skin of my knuckle.

 _Holy crap._

 _I linked with a dragon._

 _And he bites._

* * *

 **Questions to answer:**

 **How long will this story be? _Multi-chaptered. Probably around 20, I'll let you know later on when I've fully mapped it all out._**

 **So, will Gajeel be in shortly? _He will not be a main character, but he will be around much later on._**

 **Are you a review monster? _YES ^^_**

 **Will they live happily ever after? _… no…_**

 **Can you explain Nimra to me? _I sure can! Normal leaps or prowls of leopards truly do have an all-mother who looks after the cubs. Nimra is Arabic for female leopard. I tweaked it a bit because wolves have the whole 'Alpha' thing._**

 **What is Natsu? _Um… He's a dragon (?)_**

 **Why did this chapter talk about vampires? _My love, it mentioned it once as a comment about blood and Natsu's attraction to it. There will be multiple times that I mention other creatures, even if they aren't in the book yet as a way of painting the picture of the world they live in._**

 **You guys SMASHED those 15 comments and gave me 23 in less than 24 hours. Now, I feel the need to tell you, if I don't reach the comment quota, I'm not going to make you wait MONTHS for a new update. It comes every week without fail, the comments just give me more motivation to push out another one.**

 **The new goal is 20 comments! And we are almost to the journey (thinks about the havoc I will create with this shit)**

 **Be sure to leave a review, ask as many questions as you want because hey, it is sort of fun to answer them!**

 **as always guys**

 **stay fresh and positive**

 **xo freshprincess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **Her Curiosity**

* * *

I pressed my lips together, stifling my laughter as Erza roughly pushed Natsu's leg from her personal space. It stayed on his side of the shared seat for a few moments, before it flopped back into her lap. Natsu's snores grew in noise the moment she opened her mouth the growl at the sleeping dragon.

 _"Natsu,_ get your leg off me."

But seeing as Natsu had been asleep for the last two hours, he didn't hear her and just opened his mouth, a rumbling noise leaving his chest that made me smile a little. Erza's eye twitched madly, before she glanced over at me, shaking her head with a look of annoyance clear on her face.

"I apologise for his lack of manners, Lucy."

I didn't want to tell her that his behaviour had kept me entertained this far, and just smiled sweetly, shaking my head in dismissal.

"It's fine, Erza. You can't really do anything about it… short of amputation." Her eyes twinkled at my words, and she sighed.

"Don't tease me Lucy, I have day-dreams of cutting off multiple limbs off Natsu's body."

I giggled as she shoved his leg off her lap again, "How is the bracelet going?"

Her question made me look down at the accessory in question, holding up the silver cuff to inspect it. The charmed bracelet sat delicately on my wrist, held together by a small 'O' shaped clasp. The steady stream of counter-magic was almost invisible to my senses, unless I really looked for it. Designed and created by Eileen, it was attempting to keep my magic - which had soon seen through the lion-facade I had created and the form dropped like wasted shreds of silk - controllable enough that I had ten or so minutes to alert and get somewhere that I wouldn't cause destruction on a global basis.

She had also given me a few journals, of other magic-kind beings, that had trouble handling their power at first. Natsu had looked skeptical that the idea of a book could teach me control, but I was willing to try anything.

"It's… okay. Sort of uncomfortable." And it was.

For some reason, my magic reacted badly to pure light-based kind, even though I was supposedly more light than dark. Even though Erza and I were happy to secure a link of friendship and family affection between us, she had commented on my magic being harsh, and spine-prickling. Eileen had the funny idea that it may be trying to assert it's dominance.

Seeing as my magic, _was me,_ and I wasn't seeking dominance, that wasn't likely.

"It's just your magic reacting to a different, unfamiliar magic constantly being routed through your body. You should get used to it."

"I'm hoping I won't have to." I tell her truthfully before asking curiously, "Have you ever been to the Vapids?"

She nodded once, "I went when I was much younger. Lord Zeref called a meeting for some reason and I accompanied my mother."

"What's it like?"

She smiled apologetically, "I wouldn't know much about the culture, or the people. My stay there was only a few hours, and I was kept in my room, away from most. The magic there is plentiful though."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter Vapid lands, you have to play by their rules and laws. One of them is the free-power act. It means, all beings over the legal age, have to declare their power. Whereas, if you enter my Kingdom, or Natsu's, we don't force people to show us their power limitations."

"What happens once people show them their overall power?"

"Lord Zeref claims it is safer to protect against powerful enemies of his state and no one dares tell him no, but unfortunately, once you declare your power, your clothes change."

"Your clothes change?" I sound distinctly unimpressed, because well, I am.

Erza laughs, "Yes. The lower your power, the more skin you show. The higher your power, the more clothes you have a right too."

"That's archaic and more than disturbing."

She simply shrugged, "They are demons Lucy, power-plays such as that, go hand in hand with their kind." I open my mouth to tell her that power-play or not, I'm not stripping down just because I am not as strong as the next person. Besides, I have more questions.

 _What is the rating of power that decides what you get to wear and what you don't?_

 _Is it considered an act of treason to refuse to show your power?_

 _Or just a really fantastic insult?_

But these questions would have to wait because the carriage hit a slight bump and Natsu's leg, that had been resting precariously off the seat, flopped onto Erza's lap. She growled and threw him to the floor. I winced, waiting for his pained cry but another snore alerted me that he was _still_ sleeping.

I was beginning to think Natsu could sleep through anything.

She stood up, slightly crouched and dusted off her pants, "I'm going to keep Ultear company, and contact Jellal. Will you be okay in here with… _him?_ " Her voice drifted off menacingly, and I glanced over at the aforementioned male, watching in amusement as he snuggled into the wood flooring of the carriage we sat in.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She nodded, satisfied with my response and opened the carriage door, whilst we were still in heavy, ground-swallowing movement. She gracefully climbed out, hair whipping around her features before disappearing completely.

I basked in the peaceful quiet for a few moments before jumping when Natsu spoke.

"I thought she'd never leave. She's a seat-hog. Probably a bed hog too, but Jellal is too whipped to say anything." Natsu got up with a manic grin, stretching to the best of his ability before plopping back on the seat, turning sideways and spreading out his legs.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I was mostly dozing, but for the last ten minutes, yes."

I shook my head at him, "You just like to aggravate Erza."

"Aggravation is one of my key personality traits. Courtesy of my father." He winked at me and I felt my stomach flutter alive with something needy and warm.

"I don't believe that." I said after a moment, hoping he didn't notice the red tinge on my cheeks, "Igneel is nothing but a patient, and kind King."

"You haven't seen him when somebody eats his food."

"Would that somebody be you?" I question teasingly and he looks away, a smirk planted on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No, of course not."

 _Yeah, right!_

I stifle my giggle, and focus on the task at hand, which is to discuss the Vapids with Natsu, since he was now awake and I was more than curious. I watch as he stretches again, muscles tensing then relaxing languidly over the street. I tilted my head at the oddly graceful movement, searching my brain for the word that came to mind when I saw him do that.

"Have you ever been to the Vapids?" I ask when I come up empty handed, and he closes his eyes for a second, before replying.

"Yes, I have."

"How old were you?"

"The last time… Around thirteen." He murmured, eyes glancing over to me and I frowned.

"That's young. You probably stayed in your room like Erza did."

Natsu smiles a little, "Nope. I met the demons there. Well, a few of them would have died by now but the younger ones might still be around."

I widen my eyes at him, excitement and curiosity making a lethal cocktail inside my body, "Really? What were they like?"

He closes his eyes but replies to me, and I can't help but notice how… tense he looks. Well, not exactly tense, but definitely less relaxed then he was before.

"Demons are selfish, absorbed creatures with severe insecurity problems. It's a constant surprise the Kingdom hasn't gone up in flames." He mutters, and I tilt my head at him, trying to figure out his sudden mood. Perhaps Natsu didn't like talking about demons…

"I heard Lord Zeref is a pretty good leader." I state, as a way of pulling off the topic of demons and turning into something more political. Not exactly the best choice conversation starters, but I didn't want to make Natsu more uncomfortable.

He sighed, slowly sitting up and pinning me with a dark, scarily blank stare, "He's a dictator. He's also a dick. But, with how the Vapid's used to be run, I guess that's what they need."

"Did he earn his spot by force?"

Natsu shrugged, "He was legally the next prince in line for the throne when his… parents died. Once they did, all demon-kind pretty much tore each other apart to get the throne, and kill him." I listened, amazed at Natsu's knowledge about the demonic history of this land. Tragically, when the treaties were signed to allow demon-kind to stick to themselves, there was a clause that all books on their previous history be destroyed, and scholars to avoid teaching anyone. By the time I was interested in that dark mystic place on the North-East of our map, nobody would tell me anything.

"What happened then?"

"He abolished the title of prince and royalty. Killed a few hundred lesser demons. After ten years of blood-shed and an all out civil war, he managed to kill the right guy. Took down the head of the snake, I guess. The revolution stopped, he appointed six demons to uphold and threaten people into following the laws he had made."

"I don't know much about demon laws. I know they are different to ours, but I've never been in a country or land run solely by dictatorship."

Natsu made a little noise in the back of his throat, and closed his eyes, features relaxed but I noticed how his fists clenched. I bit my lip, a little worried that I had pried too much. But I couldn't help it, I was going to ask these _people,_ for their help. If I knew more about them, I could try and make it a peaceful visit, despite their previous history and secluded nature.

"How about this, we'll play twenty questions. You ask me whatever you want about demons, and the demon law, only if I can ask you about anything in return."

I blinked for a moment before nodding, "I don't see any harm in that. Do you want to go first?" I didn't really know what sort of questions he had to ask me, in fact, I completely dismissed the idea that he would want to know anything about me. But if he was willing to tell me what he knew, then I guess tit for tat was the best way forward.

He leaned back a little, and shook his head, "You go first."

"Okay. Who decides if a law is passed or not?"

Natsu tilted his head, "There's no passing. Lord… _Zeref,_ has advisers but he doesn't need to listen to them. He can simply write down a law, demand it be followed and it's legal." I almost flushed at how stupid my question was, but his eyes held only understanding. I think he knew it boggled me that one person could have that much power over his people. Almost all the countries in Fiora were run by royalty, but the public had a say as well.

There were rules upon regulations, with little side-notes and pleas on every corner.

I glanced over him, trying to convey with my eyes that even though I was confused, I had caught the way he said 'Zeref'. It was full of malice, an ugly noise that I was incredibly glad it wasn't directed at me. He raised his eyebrow a little back and we had a mini-staring match before I cleared my throat.

"Your turn."

His lips quirked at my unwillingness to turn away, and let him intimidate me. He licked his lips - which didn't distract me, _no it didn't -_ before stating, "I heard nymphs specialize in one form of art when they are growing up. Even though you aren't a nymph, I am willing to bet you are trained in something."

"That's not a question." I willed myself to be calm, and not get embarrassed.

"How do they decide what you specialize in? Some sort of blood ceremony?" I breathed a laugh, taken by surprise that he didn't ask the question I had guessed he would ask. I'm _sure_ he did that on purpose.

"No. When nymphs are born, the month they are born, declares them what art they are most suited too. August, poetry. January, sculpting. Sort of like that."

"When were you born?"

"It's my turn to ask a question, Natsu." I scolded playfully and he sighed, rolling his eyes but the movement was fond. I couldn't quite understand what made Natsu so _relaxing_ to be around. It was like we had known each other for years.

 _An instant connection,_ my mom had said when Erza and I met for the first time when we were kids. It had meant loyalty, true friendship, and safety in that presence. It was one of the reasons I was so close to Erza growing up, our connection was like we came from the same womb sometimes. Eileen and my mother had speculated that it was because of their own link, that made us predestined to love each other like sisters.

"Go on then, Princess Lucy." He dipped his head in a self-serving bow and I stifled a giggle, noticing that the moment was oddly graceful, in an unexpected sort of way.

 _Did that make any sense?_

"How strict is Zeref as a leader?" I question curiously and Natsu seems to think about it for a few seconds before answering.

"He's harsh. There's no room for mistakes there, Lucy. The slightest submission on his part, or mercy, can be perceived as weak. The Lord of the Vapids, cannot be seen as weak." I absorb the information quietly, wondering how big a difference is between a 'strict' leader and a 'harsh' one. My Father was a strict King, but he still exercised restraint and mercy.

 _So, does that mean Zeref has no restraint or mercy?_

"So what art did you learn?" His question pulls me out of my thoughts and I summer up an embarrassed smile.

"Dancing. I was born in the month where Summer melts to Spring, and got stuck with it."

"Are you any good?"

"I can dance, yes. But I was never really good at it from the beginning. The talent was supposed to come naturally, I managed to do it through hours of training and a very strict instructor."

Natsu smiles a little, and the look relaxes something tense and painful inside me, "Bitter about not being a ballerina?"

"Bitter about not being funny?" I shoot back saucily and he laughs, leaning back with an entertained smile before waving his hand's out in front of himself in a 'come-get-me' gesture. I'm assuming he means with a question and not with my own body. I feel my cheeks flush pink at the image that thought conjures and an amused look begins to creep into his lively green cat-eyes.

The look makes me think he can see right through me, and I heat a little more.

"Erza told me about the law of declaring your power once you enter their lands. If you refuse, is it punishable by death?"

"For someone who grew up in the Vapids, yes. Especially if they've hit a new power plateau and remained quiet about it. However, this is your first time here, and you are royal, if you aren't comfortable, you can just tell him no."

I sincerely doubted that was true.

"Does he get told no often?"

An ironic spread across Natsu's features and he lilted smoothly, "More than you might think." I opened my mouth to ask him about the hidden message in his words, but he wrapped one ankle around the other and asked his question instead.

"What are the Star lands like?"

The question throws me, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because I had come to terms with the fact, that if I couldn't control myself, I might never be able to return there again. Maybe it was the reminder of Virgo's death and my fathers horror. The thought of my father, whom still was hunting for me, made my stomach turn in a tight bubble of pain and anxiety.

I felt the white, cloud of power rise up, intent on protecting me and closed my eyes, trying to focus on calming myself down. It lingered along the walls of my mind, slithered from my soul where all magic began and ended. A pang of pain made me raise my hand and press it to my head, shuddering a little as a ghostly, cool almost wet sensation slithered up my spine.

I was beginning to understand the differences of the screams that built up inside me. What caused them, how my body reacted and what my power would feel like when it began to crawl up me. Seeing as I had been incredibly lucky to avoid being around a person dying for the days spent at Fary-Vella, the memory of the first scream was distant. I knew it had been painful, demanding I take the soul to where it belongs, but I could not remember the pain, nor what I was feeling when it was about to happen.

The second scream, the scream of Threat, also had been scarce to make an appearance. I hadn't felt threatened much and I wasn't up to asking someone to threaten me just to see what it felt like. But, when an officer of a small town, just west of Fary-Vella stopped the carriage and did a 'routine-check' I had found myself shaking. It was like a billion pins and needles, running along my arms and legs. Pinching at my insides, demanding I release my voice and protect myself. The power had been ready to lash out, to annihilate anyone in our path that could cause us harm.

Luckily, Erza scared him off and Ultear had torn away from him like a bat out of hell.

The third was the one I was most familiar with by this point. The 'emotional' scream. Admittedly, this one was frightening. I had never realized how hard it was to wear your heart on your sleeve until it had the chance of hurting people. It was like any emotion I had that was on the darker side of my psyche, had the prospect of causing irrefutable damage. If I felt a pinch of sadness, or anger, it would soon become tidal wave unless I controlled it. The bracelet helped, despite the uncomfortable sensation, it almost soothed my wild power, but it would need to be charged by Fae magic daily or it would stop working.

 _And then what?_

The image of the forth scream depicted, rushed through my head and fear stomped inside me, causing my heart beat faster. I bit my lip and settled on closing my eyes, taking long, slightly shaky breaths in and out.

"What do you need?" Natsu's voice swam through my panic, and I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, rasping out.

"The drink."

I felt him shuffle and the sound of him rustling through one of the bags before a solid cool surface touched my skin. I took the bottle and opened my eyes, noticing how the lid was almost off. I lifted it to my lips and drank it down quickly, the purple liquid disappearing in all but a manner of seconds. The warm comforting feeling spread through me, sating my need for touch as the chemical reaction inside my body made me forget about the fear.

I shakily handed it back to Natsu and turned side-ways on the seat, closing my eyes so I could lie back. I pressed my hands to my head and a small giggle left my lips, the drink having taken the edge off sufficiently. Eileen was right, she did make very potent mix.

"You good?" Natsu sounded amused, and I nodded, biting my lip to keep myself quiet.

"How many do I have left?" I ask him, still holding my palms to my head and he replies softly.

"Three."

I sigh, knowing that we won't be at our first destination for another five days. And that's if we don't get stopped or redirected along the way. The conversation with Eileen before we left swims to the front of my head.

 _"I didn't have enough herbs to make more than five. One per day should leave you with only a day or so without it."_

When I had asked what she suggested I do for the last day, in case of something happening and I urgently needed the potion, she had given me a small, slightly youthful smile.

 _"You do have a dragon prince whom has offered companionship…"_

I had told her no to that idea fairly quickly, simply saying that the potion would keep me satisfied enough. She had laughed softly and gave me some confusing, oddly affronting advice.

 _"There is a difference between being sated, and being full."_

 _"No there isn't. Sated literally means full."_ I had replied in a rush, not liking the knowing look in her eyes and she had simply laughed, deciding to change the subject.

"What are you going to do for the last two days?"

"Die." I mutter childishly, refusing to listen to Eileen's riddle that was echoing through my mind and Natsu made an amused, gruff noise in the back of his throat, but didn't push the issue. I was thankful. All I wanted to do was sleep, and the potion had done it's job, leaving me flushed with endorphin's.

Unfortunately, just as I was between dozing, and slipping into a deeper sleep, the door to the carriage opened and Erza swept herself in, eyes looking over me worriedly. I immediately sat up, a pain in my stomach making me wince but I ignored it.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My mother just contacted me. The medic she had asked to make the balm for your stomach injuries got the mix confused. It's only a temporary relief, honestly, it's lucky it has lasted this long." I blinked at her words, puzzled. It had been five or so days since we left, and I had felt fine. My stomach still had the large claw marks, and I had noticed they weren't exactly healing - but the lack of pain had made me assume it was fine.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. It hurt a little when I sat up but that's it. Are you sure the medic didn't do the right mixture?"

"She told Eileen that she had prepared this mix that we give Fae-kind when they hurt themselves out in the fields. It's supposed to stop the bleeding, and give relief for only a few days. But since Fae heal themselves…"

"You wouldn't need the added healing to the mix. Damn. What happens now?"

"Ultear and I have discussed, we will stop once it hits dawn. There is a small cabin that Jellal owns only a few hours away, on relatively quiet property. When we arrive, we will leave you and Natsu there and go collect the ingredients from the local village. Do you think you can hold out until then?"

"I feel fine Erza, really. I'm sure I can handle a little blood and pain."

* * *

I pressed my teeth together, my hands holding the side of my stomach where a pulsating hurt made my body tight with pain. There was a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead and neck, and I focused on trying to ignore the pain.

We hit a slight bump and I felt my stomach spasm. The throbbing ache increased and I made a small noise of misery in the back of my throat. When I opened my eyes - I hadn't realized I had closed them - Natsu was in front of me, green eyes concerned and full of emotion. He lightly touched my leg, the heat of his fingers soothing me slightly through the pants I wore.

"I need to see how bad it is. I smell blood."

His voice left no room for argument, that same soft, demanding tone that made my resolve to be a big girl wither. I tentatively, with shaking hands, grasped the bottom of my shirt, and lifted the smooth silk-like fabric. I didn't look down, knowing that once I saw the wounds, it would only hurt even more and I was dealing with my suffering quite well so far.

But I did watch him.

His eyes widened just a little, and then slowly, red started to bleed into green from the pupil, like veins full of warm lava, mimicking the sunset with how it started orange and turned deep red. My heart pounded away inside of me, partly from the adrenaline of pain and partly from his reaction to my wounds. I closed my eyes again and remembered in the library, how he had healed my fist with just his mouth and tongue.

A shiver slithered up my spine and the movement brought more pain instead of the usual trembling pleasure I was accustomed too. It spread along my stomach, making another noise of distress leave my lips and his eyes snapped from my wounds to my face. Whatever he saw there, made him growl and for a second, I thought I saw his canines elongate into sharp fangs.

Heat filled the carriage, heady, potent with power and it brought goose-bumps to my cold, shivering skin. Tears prickled to my eyes, but I kept my focus on him, watching in amazement as invisible paintbrushes drew lines onto the skin around his eyes, morphing into scales that began to darken as a red colour. His hair also grew, longer, slightly darker, the strands normally tousled and sticking up, falling around his eyes and his neck in messy waves.

It made him seem older, somehow, more powerful. And later on, I would realise, his half-form was as beautiful as he was.

But instead of focusing on him, the carriage hit another bump along the road and it brought forth another searing jolt of torture, as I finally smelt the rich, copper of my own blood, seeping through the shirt that I had dropped to cover my wounds. I whimpered quietly, struggling to gain control, knowing if I screamed, I would not stop.

Natsu snarled at the noise, crouching down a little further, and balancing on the top of his toes. His stance was almost predatory and it make my heart stammer around weakly in my chest. His eyes were narrowed at my shirt, as if it had done something to him personally. He looked so _angry._

 _I hated it._

A whine left my throat before I could stop it, the noise high and attention-grabbing. It caused Natsu to look back up at me, shuffle closer and respond with a softer, deeper growl. Instead of frightening me, or stunning me, the noise made small hairs on my body stick up. The pain was extraordinary, leaving the nerves around my stomach in a quivering mess, but that noise soothed something inside me.

That same something he had unknowingly healed a few days ago, when healing my hand.

I pressed my hands to my stomach, keeping pressure on the bleeding but leaned forward, closing my eyes as I whined again, softer this time, mostly on purpose. His forehead touched mine, the slight roughness of his scales, causing a sensation to play along my skin. He was warm, I was cold.

Natsu's noise brushed against mine softly and that same soft, soothing growl met my ears. It vibrated along my skin, the heat in the carriage lessening little by little, until it was more comforting, and appeasing. It settled around me, almost wrapping in a warm, calm embrace.

I rubbed my forehead against his, and he murmured under his breath, in that same foreign language which was all deep and all tongue. He moved his head and I whimpered, wanting him to continue speaking and stay near me.

He soothed me with another growl, and I dimly wondered why the noise was so damn _soothing._ Perhaps, it was a dragon thing.

His head returned to my cheek, nuzzling his way down to my neck and he breathed softly against my skin, the intimacy of the situation making me shudder. We weren't touching each other with any other body parts, but this was so… sensual.

 _Why?_

I ignored the question, baring my neck a little and he muttered to me softly, the words full off emotion and I struggled to remember them. He was so fluent in this other language, that is was almost a stream of words that just flowed like music around us. I also realised that this was my first time seeing Natsu in the light when his half-form was coming out. I sort of hoped he didn't pop wings and ruin the carriage.

"I like that." I stated, my voice hoarse and he stopped speaking, pulling back to look at me closely.

"Like what?"

"When you talk to me. In that language."

He stilled, gazing at me in surprise and I press harder on my wound, but wonder why he looks so… _shaken._ I remind myself to ask him later, when my hands aren't beginning to get wet with the amount of blood that is seeping through.

"How much longer Erza?" Natsu still stays crouched but his eyes watch me, and I can see the silent answer to my statement. He's shocked, puzzled and a little… _something._ That last emotion was so fleeting, so hidden that I couldn't pin it.

"Soon." She called back and the carriage swerved as Ultear cursed lightly. I clutched my stomach, breathing a feeble sound of agony. Natsu flinched and bared his teeth a little, as if the sound of me in pain, _hurt_ him.

"Make it _now._ "

She shouts back an agreement and the carriage moves faster, but it's an odd sensation. I'm sweating, the pain is searing through my abdomen and I feel tears swimming in my eyes. It's a wonder I haven't started bawling yet, or worse.

Natsu keeps close to me; ripping through a bag to look for some cloth to bind the wound. I gasp when he peels the soft fabric away from the wound, the blood drying and making it stick to my skin, tugging on the senses agonisingly. A few tears slip from my iron-grasp, and he lifts his hand, brushing his thumb against my cheek whilst making soft, deep soothing sounds.

They sound animalistic, but instead of frightening or confusing me, it tugs on a baser instinct and I can't help by close my eyes, trusting him to wrap the wounds and take care of me. I hear the sound of fabric ripping and it makes me flinch, but I continue holding the silk shirt up, baring my stomach to him.

"It's not worse, but the balm has completely faded." He tells me softly, "That means it's bleeding as bad as it was when it happened. The bandages we packed won't help much, so I'm going to bind it with clothing instead. Okay?"

I nod, not trusting my voice as he orders quietly, "Shuffle forward a little." I do so without a noise, staring at the top of his head as his arms go around my back, and I feel the press of fabric being held to my skin by his warm hand, fingers brushing the skin of my back.

"This is going to hurt."

 _It already hurts._

"Just take a deep breath in. I'll try to be quick."

I do as I'm told, as he smoothly, tightly wraps the cloth around my abdomen. I let out a moan of pain when the material shifts and rubs against the wound, my stomach spasms with the ache and throb. He doesn't stop until he's wrapped it around twice, adjusts it just as the carriage slows to a stop.

He pulls back just as Erza opens the door, finding him on his knees in front of me, and my shirt lifted up to reveal my stomach which is now covered with the thick tear of clothing. She opens his mouth but one glance at me quickly shuts it.

"She's bleeding again. If we don't give her something for the pain soon, she'll go into shock." His words are furry to my ears, muffled as if I'm under water and from the amount of cold-sweat that is sticking to my skin, it feels that way.

"Pick her up, I'll open the house for you both and then Ultear and I will go get the ingredients. I believe my mother packed some pain blockers also." Natsu leans up to do what she's asked but I shake my head, taking a deep breath in as I tremble.

"I-I can walk."

"Lucy…" Erza begins, her tone soft but stern. I ignore her, shifting slightly, closing my eyes as a shot of agony rips through me. It makes me shiver but I slowly scoot towards the carriage door, where Erza stands.

"Are you going to m-move?" I rasp, and she frowns.

"Let one of us carry you, Lucy. You have nothing to prove but your own foolishness."

She doesn't get it. She thinks I'm doing this because I'm weak and want them to think I'm strong. Honestly, I don't care _what_ they think of me at this point. But I do know, that I need to walk. I need to feel my legs move, even if it causes me pain.

Because it tells me that they are there, and they are working. They've been numb for a while now, and it frightens me. I look down and they look fine, but there's something terrifying about not feeling your limbs and not knowing if they work.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." I grind out between my teeth, my temper showing for a moment. She's wasting time. I just want to get inside, and lie down. Maybe try and sleep through the pain, like I had done before.

Erza steps to the side, thankfully and I have the urge to apologize for my attitude. I remind myself to do it later, when I'm not bleeding and in torment. Hurt radiates through me as I grasp the small railing to outside, slowly lifting myself up.

My legs tense and stiffly move out of the carriage, the small drop to the ground making me stagger. Erza steadies me but once I'm able to stand on my own, she takes a step back as if she understands now. She grabs two of the bags from the inside, before leading the way.

I fist one hand against my side while the other presses to my wounds. If I had known that lion claws would hurt this much, I would have attempted to conjure my power into a lion cub instead. The thought amuses me and urges me to follow her. I can barely make out the surroundings, the pitch darkness unnerving me, but only a few yards away, a small porch light is illuminating a door.

I can hear Natsu following me, or maybe feel it. Natsu doesn't make much noise when he moves, unless he's trying to be purposely sneaky. Then he's like an elephant in a china cabinet. I wonder if my slow pace is irritating to him, but push it from my mind. My steps are stiff, staggering around like a young foul, my breathing hard as the world spins.

Once I get to the wooden stairs, I grasp the railing and pull my self up each step slowly, as Erza opens the door and charges the light lacrima. The small cabin glows to life with her power, beautiful golden tones sparking in every room as it travels around.

Ultear is in the lounge-room lighting a fire and I sag against the open door-way, my knees almost giving way to the pain. I'm secretly a little proud by this point, my legs work and I walked all the way to the door by myself.

 _I'm such a big girl,_ my sarcastic thoughts only distract me from the pain and I feel a hand gingerly touch my shoulder. Natsu is there, beside me, eyes alert and fixated on me.

"Do you need help to lay down?"

I think about it, before nodding, as Erza steps forward, letting me lean my weight against her as they both move me to the beautiful deep brown long chaise. It's texture is soft, very soft.

"I don't want to bleed on the couch, you should get some towels." I tell Erza as she tuts me softly, our previous conversation all but forgotten.

"Don't think about that. Ultear and I are going to go get the ingredients. The local inn should still be open, and they sell what we need. Natsu, there's some pain relief in the bag over there and some tea in the kitchen. We'll try to be as quick as we can."

"Oh, take your time, there's no rush," I joke breathlessly, before sucking in a painful whine as my stomach flexes and spasms once more.

Erza laughs, but it's tense and I can tell, she's worried, "Don't fall asleep Lucy. Okay?"

"Hmm, okay." Honestly, I don't think I _could_ fall asleep. This agony was the sort to keep me awake for hours.

Natsu makes sure I'm comfortable before heading into the Kitchen to make me some tea and Erza leaves, Ultear following her obediently. It leaves me alone for the first time in what feels like ages. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

 _In and out._

 _In… and out._

But the pain is almost unbearable. So much so, that when I open my eyes to try and find something to focus on in the room, they slip closed immediately. Darkness shrouds me, and I hear a clatter of something as my eyes roll to the back of my head.

* * *

 **Annnnd I'm back! Sorry for the later than usual update guys, I got swamped with real life but now I can finally give you a set time when this will be updated! Previously we just came out every time I got enough reviews/every week.**

 **But now, the schedule is that this will be updated every Sunday, without fail. Of course, sometimes I'll post a day early, but hopefully, it will never be late.**

 **That doesn't mean I don't enjoy your comments, I do! But it was getting a little much, and honestly, I didn't think this book would get so popular so quick.**

 **So, in this chapter, you learn some things about Zeref (oooo), you get to see D-Natsu (dragon-natsu) a little more intimately and blah blah blah.**

 **Question Time!**

 **Are they seriously not going to have a happy ending? Etc etc** _Guyyyys, chill. I thought you knew me. I'm an asshole. I'll say anything for a reaction ;)_

 **Is the linking some sort of oath/commitment thing?** _That is a great way of putting it! Yes, it's essentially that._

 **Do the links come with perks?** _Yes. You will learn that later but for the time being, since the links are new; they aren't exactly the strongest. Think of an infant at this point._

 **Are they going to run into more creatures?** _Yee! ^^_

 **Why do you keep making us wait?** _Because I'm evil. Oops!_

 **Will Gray fight Lucy? Will Gray fight Natsu? Which side with the North Glaciers be on?** _Do you want me to spill the plot right hERE. CAUSE I WILL. DARE ME, I DARE YOU. ;)_

 **Will Acnologia be bad or good?** _Can confirm. He is a neutral muffin when I go to introduce him_

 **Is it just going to be Lucy's POV or is there Natsu as well?** _I am planning *ahem* a Natsu POV chapter but in the current time-line, I'm not sure when it'll happen!_

 **Did Natsu just trick Lucy into being his mate or not?** _Can confirm, not. There is a special something between Natsu and Lucy but it's not that sort of mating book. Do not look for your stereo-typical 'oh he's my mate!' because just… no?_

 **Will main characters die in this book?** _Yes…? Maybe…? I could go two ways at the moment ._

 **You guys have some incredible theories and honestly, some of you get close but so far, no cake.**

 **I want to shout out Sydneste whom coined the term 'NymShee' for Lucy. I like that. A lot. Probs won't call her that in the book but still, I like it. Good work. Have a Natsu.**

 **I will see you guys next Sunday (or sooner since I already have three damn chapters written out ahead of time).**

 **As always guys, stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

 **Her Hesitance**

* * *

"Lucy!" Someone shakes my shoulders and I open my eyes, staring into Natsu's confusedly.

 _What is it?_

He jolts as my thoughts run seamlessly to his, before clenching his hands on my shoulders, "You passed out."

 _For how long?_

"Only a few seconds. You've got to stay awake." I go to ask why, when the reminder of my wounds being opened and bleeding comes back to me with a painful, spine-tingling throb. I bite my lip and feel my hands shake.

 _But I'm so tired… If I sleep, it won't be as painful._

Natsu's eyes softened and his grip lessens, "I know. But you gotta stay with me."

 _So tired…_

My eyes begin to slip closed by his grip tightens and it rouses me once more. I can feel my nerves slowly shutting down, as if being overridden by pain and deeming it too much for me. My body agrees with me at least, it feels like sleep would be _such_ a good idea.

I hear Natsu curse, but it's foggy at the most. I mainly focus on the darkness that's crawling through me, leaving a soothing wash of nothing in it's wake.

"Lucy, look at me. I'm going to do something, but I need your permission to do it." Natsu forces my concentration to his eyes which are completely red by this point, but his scales are gone, and his hair has returned to it's usual scruffy state. His warm hands cup my face, keeping my attention on him and it soothes me, so much that I can think about things other than the terrifyingly comfortable way my body is shutting down.

I struggle but try my hardest to listen to him, as he speaks quickly, as if he's worried about my reaction, "I can heal you. Like I did in the library. Can I do that?"

I blink a few times, before nodding, not really thinking about anything but the sensation that had coursed through me the last time he had healed me. I then wondered if that was why his dragon-side had peaked out during the carriage ride. Before, I had only seen his eyes, but now, with larger wounds, maybe he couldn't keep a tighter control.

"I need verbal permission, Lucy."

 _Yes._

The minute I think it, he sighs and some of the tension in his shoulders released, as if my word truly meant something to him. I can't help but notice that he wants to heal me. Natsu said that dragons heal dragonesses, or that they used to in battle. That they comforted them, that it was an urge or a duty.

 _But I wasn't a dragoness so why would Natsu want to help me?_

If he heard the question, he ignored it and simply stated, "Stay awake. Stay awake, please."

I nod again and his hands move down, untying the cloth he had wrapped around me. I make a noise when I feel the skin of my wounds peel back, the blood sticking but it doesn't hurt. It itches. That's a little alarming, but I ignore it, happy to float painlessly in this cloud for a while.

He shifts me, only slightly, so my back is sort of propped against the chaise side. I look down my body as he pulls away the last of the wrap. Three long, sharp claw marks lay across my pale skin, blood seeping out of the wounds. It's a wonder it's not deeper, and I'm not suffering severe blood loss.

Maybe I am.

The two closest to my uterus are the worst, wide and peeled back, showing muscles and ligaments that I didn't want to see. My stomach spasms and a gush of blood seeps from the side, staining the dark soft fabric of the couch. I momentarily get a fuzzy memory of worrying about exactly that.

Natsu observes the damage for a split second, eyes narrowed before leaning in. His lips brush against the side of the lowest one, and I feel the stream of magic leave his body and pulsate into mine. But it's not the same. It seems subdued, and not by Natsu. I struggle to find the difference before realizing I had another chain of magic working it's way through my body.

My hand fumbles a little and he glances up, watching as I rip off the bracelet around my wrist and throw it away. The pulsating turns warm, and I take a deep breath in, closing my eyes as a small sound escapes me.

 _Better._

He makes a low noise and the flow of his magic strengthens, washing through my body like warm silk. I watch as his mouth runs along the edges, before his the tip of his tongue traces the path back and then magic begins to happen. The edge of the wound pulls closer ever so slowly, string-like skin reaching out and melding into the opposite side, pulling over the gaping slash. It's like being stitched back together by my own body, but so quickly and seamlessly.

Natsu doesn't stop, moving along the next portion of the tear. His lips are warm and his tongue is smooth, the skin healing and attaching itself as he goes along. When it gets to the worst part, he stops and murmurs, "The muscle is torn here. I'll need to heal that, okay?"

 _Okay._

He glances up at me, checking for reassurance but I don't know why he's so worried. Why would I make a big deal about him healing another part of me?

When his tongue dips into my wound, I realize then. It traces the laceration inside of me, and my stomach spasms, not used to such an intrusion. But luckily, the muscle heals almost immediately, molding together seamlessly. He closes his mouth for a second, leaning back before continuing on.

 _Is it hurting you?_

His mouth traces my wound, but I hear his voice rumble through my head, _No._

I shiver and it brings some feeling back, the searing pain of the wounds left unhealed stunning me for a second. The shock of him speaking through his mind and to me has brought some of me back.

Before I know it, he's on the other edge of the wound, and the only thing left is skin where the wound was, skin stained with my blood. He pressed his tongue to where the wound used to be, lapping lightly and I shiver a little.

 _How does it work?_

 _You'd have to ask Igneel. I've never been able to do it before._

His admission shocks me, but he's moving onto the second cut, which is just on the verge of slicing through my belly button. He starts on one side and moves over, lips rubbing over the edges, magic sliding through me blissfully, then his tongue lightly strokes the rugged skin. I close my eyes and breath out slowly, focusing on his warm smooth muscle, lightly working along the ridges to make them smoother as the skin begins to knit itself back together.

Another pulse of magic flows through me, and it's a little more potent this time, causing my body to twitch a little. He takes a shaky breath in, and pauses for a second, lips pressed against my skin.

 _Are you okay?_

 _You are bleeding, and in pain. Yet, you are asking if I'm okay._ His voice is deeper in my mind, and it's almost a deep whisper, calming and exciting all at once.

 _Doesn't hurt._ I admit, opening my eyes to find his eyes which are stuck to my face.

 _That means I'm doing it right._

We fall into silence and he heals the second cut, moving onto the third which seems more like a scratch in comparison to the others. With this one, he kisses along it, rarely using any tongue but it seems like it is enough. It molds together and forms into smooth, pale skin, not even a scar left.

Natsu sits back on his heels, wiping at his mouth a little before asking gruffly, "How do you feel?"

I do a mental assessment before a thrum of power takes my notice. The pain had been holding back my ability, distracting me from the edges and now that I'm not really in pain, it creeps closer, ready to relieve some of the tension that I had built from all the negative emotions of _being_ in pain.

My eyes widen and I point at the bracelet that's sitting innocently on the floor. Natsu moves without thinking, grasping it with his long fingers and clasps it over my wrist. The effect is instantaneous. Fae magic flows through me, soothing that wild urge to shriek and the power recedes.

I focus on taking large, deep breaths in, sitting up so I can pull my knees to my chest and close my eyes. A warm hand strokes my back slowly, as I gulp in air, pushing down the panic simultaneously. After a few minutes, Natsu questions softly, "You okay?"

"Yes. Just, overwhelmed me for a bit."

"You don't need to explain. Can you move?"

I nod and release my knees, straightening my back as Natsu leans away from me, giving me some space. My stomach is a little tight, and I'm cold, sticky and a little nauseated but the worst of the pain is gone.

"Thank you." I whisper, pressing my hand to my bare stomach where not even a semblance of the wound is there. His words about never being able to heal before ricochet through me. It leaves me with about a billion questions but I don't really feel up to asking them right now. I feel weak, and sort of lifeless.

 _What is wrong with me?_

"I think you went into shock. You've lost a lot of blood. Hopefully, Erza grabs something that will trigger your body to create more." He tells me, as if reading my thoughts. I nod and the movement makes me dizzy. I keep my eyes open and focus on the far wall. I also notice that he doesn't reply to my gratitude and wonder why that is.

He takes my silence as a way of standing up, "I'm going to go make you some tea. Can you stay awake until I get back?"

"Yes." I'm grateful for the chance to be alone, because there's something aching inside of me. Once he leaves, I lean back and try to focus on it. The bracelet's magic keeps my power calm, and inside that metaphysical cave, so I'm fairly certain it isn't that. I glance over to the doorway where three of our bags are leaning against the edge of it.

One of them holds clothes, the other is filled with things Erza deemed absolutely necessary to bring but wouldn't tell them what she packed. And the third, has the bottles filled with the mixture Eileen made for me.

Realization slaps into me. I'm craving touch, that has to be it. I had a bottle a few hours ago, but stress and pain always had made me needy previously, so why wouldn't it do the same thing now? I go to stand up but before I can, Natsu is back, with a warm mug of tea that smells heavenly.

"Careful, it's hot." He warns, handing over the mug that smells like cinnamon and herbs. I try to listen to his warning but suddenly, I'm just so thirsty, and tense. The pain may have gone physically, but that part of me that holds onto my nymph heritage is making my concentration hazy and my feelings gloomy, needy and depressed.

I gulp the tea down, ignoring Natsu's, "Oi, I said it was hot." It _is_ hot, so hot that it burns my tongue but it's also so nice that I don't really care. I pull the cup away from my mouth, and Natsu swipes it from me, setting it down on the little table that's in front of the chaise.

He turns back to me, and his hands come to my face, eyes serious, "Open."

I frown at him, confused and he repeats, "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer and I sigh, not really feeling well enough to argue for a reason. I just open my mouth and he tilts my head, "You could have burnt your throat."

I reply with a non-committal sound and he allows me to close it, pulling his hands away. I miss the warmth and tingle they brought. "I just finished healing you, try and avoid causing yourself more injuries."

"My tongue is a little burnt," I admit and he gives me look, _'next time listen to me'._ I pout at the look, and his eyes soften but I'm too busy wondering out loud.

"Could you heal that?"

He stills and it takes me a long minute to realize that for him to heal my tongue, he'd have to stick his tongue and - _oh._ I flush, wishing I had a filter but he just gruffly answers, "For me to heal, I have to concentrate. I don't think, under those circumstances, I could."

It makes sense to me, kissing is distracting.

Of course, my record of three kisses doesn't say much.

A thought occurs to me, and I inch closer to him, narrowing my eyes, "You always answer my questions."

"Do you want me not too?" He replies, a confused look on his features and I shake my head.

"I'm not used to someone just _answering._ It's strange."

"The things you ask, don't have any impact on me if I answer them." What an _odd_ reply.

"Do you have secrets?"

His left eyebrow crooks upwards, "Yes."

"What are they?"

He breathes out a laugh, but I can tell my honesty has shocked him. I know for a fact that I'm not usually this… _tactless,_ and it's none of my business what his secrets are, but keeping on this topic is distracting me from my restless state of being.

"That sort of defeats the purpose of secrets, if I just tell you… But, I'll tell you one." He leans in and I feel my spine straighten, a delighted shiver rushing from my ears to my toes at his close proximity. I focus on his eyes, which was almost entirely green now, a statement that he was less dragon then before.

"I'm secretly a… unicorn."

I lean back with an unimpressed pout, and he chuckles, "Not what you were looking for?"

"No." I reply mulishly, annoyed for a moment before asking, "Can you get me a bottle of the touch-drink?"

"You only have three left, and we've got more than a few more days to go." He reminds me, and I shrug.

"I'm really not feeling that well. I'll figure out a substitute when the time comes."

"You have a substitute right here." He tells me, leaning back a little and I feel my eyebrows furrow, confused at his statement before a blush begins to crawl up my neck.

"No." I reply shyly, my stomach fluttering around in butterflies at the mention of Natsu letting me cuddle and - for lack of better word - lurch off his warmth and touch. Eileen must have been putting words into his head, because he looks more determined than before, and it worries me that I'll have trouble saying no again.

He proves me right with his next statement.

"Eileen said that the drink is only a means to an end. That a warm body, is a much better comfort source. She also said that you might need to ration the drinks and a willing being could help you."

"Eileen says a lot of things." I try to shrug it off but he see's right through me and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is it because you are squeamish about touching me, or because I admitted I have feelings for you?"

 _My god._

The 'admission' had only been a few days ago, but it had been pushed to the back of my mind forcefully because we had a mission to do and I couldn't well do that if I was freaking out about the prospect of Natsu having any sort of romantic sensitivities to me. A little cold-hearted on my part, but I needed to be concentrated and I couldn't do that if Natsu so much as smiling at me, makes me melt.

 _Which it didn't._

I wondered how far in denial I could be before I inevitably realized Natsu's presence did affect me.

"Lucy?" Natsu prompted and I huffed, looking away with a childish pout.

"I don't know. Both."

"Do you trust me?"

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have let you salivate all over me." I replied, a little ill-tempered now and I wondered if it was Natsu putting me on the spot, or a side-effect of wanting touch. If my attitude bothered him, it didn't show. In fact, he only smiled a little, as if I was greatly amusing to him.

"Then trust me when I say, I'm not looking for a proposal or anything like that. The first thing we need to do, is get you to the Vapid's and aid you. That's the mission. Of course, my feelings and actions are affected by how I feel, but even if it wasn't, I'd still offer it. I just want to help Lucy, that's all."

I am looking at him now, something like suspicion and hope in my eyes as I realize he really isn't trying to pressure me into doing anything I had worried about. He's not hurt that I haven't pursued his feelings or my own, he understands what it's like to have a mission, a purpose and how it takes precedent over anything else for the time being.

"Of course, _after_ we go to the Vapid's and head back to the Molten lands, I plan on wooing the shit out of you." His words make my lips twitch and I sigh, shaking my head at him.

"I'm serious. Prepare to have a wild boar in your room, in the middle of the night."

"Why on earth would you put a wild boar in my room?"

"I'm supposed to let it rough you up a bit before swooping in - like literally, with wings and all - and protect you. Then when I kill it, you cook it and we get to have a romantic dinner with roast pork." He informs me and I stare at him, my mouth a little open in shock at his words before I giggle.

 _He's ridiculous._

"That's the most barbaric and slightly disturbing thing I've ever heard. And I'm a horrible cook, so I don't think I fit the criteria."

"When you become Queen of the Molten lands, you'll have cooks to do your cooking for you." He shrugs and a nervous, high-pitched laugh bubbles out of my mouth. I move my hand and slap his shoulder, appropriately horrified and slightly flattered at his words.

"Don't say things like that. You hardly know me." _Honestly._ Using the word 'when' as if I'm so surely going to become his Queen.

He grins, as if he knows something I don't and it makes me roll my eyes, a little exasperated with him already. How anyone could think of marrying him, was beyond me. He was quite obviously a shit-stirrer, and enjoyed aggravating people. A sense of fondness spread through me, and I cleared my throat to swiftly knock it down, ignoring all thoughts of being Natsu's _anything_ for the time being.

When I focus my eyes back on him, I notice how close we have gravitated to each other, our knees brushing slightly. My pulse jumps in my throat, and I choke off a whine of attention that threatens to break through. In the back of my mind, I know Erza should be back soon but now all I can think about is Natsu and his warm skin.

"Lie back." I whisper, my voice slightly shaky and he releases a puff of warm air, but does as I asked, stretching out on the length of the chaise behind him. I move back a little when he struggles to keep his head on the edge, and he arranges himself so his head and body can fit, his legs parted on each side of the open chaise.

I crawl forward, and settle my body against his, slowly sinking my weight along his warm, toned build. My heart is racing inside of my chest and I let my head lightly rest on his, his heart is almost as fast as mine. His warmth seeps through my clothes, touching my bare stomach and that urging throb inside me lessens.

"Natsu, what happened in the carriage? Why did you growling, calm me down?" I ask, trying to distract myself from my nerves. I couldn't take in his touch if I was so damn nervous or tense.

"Your baser instincts reacted to me." His voice is soft, a little deeper than usual and it rumbles through my senses. I close my eyes and listen to his explanation, liking the way his chest vibrated slightly as he speaks.

"We don't know much about Banshee's but maybe they are a little more animal than we assume. When you whined like that…" I listened to him take a shaky breath in, before he spoke, "It sounded like a wounded dragoness. Like one that was asking for attention and help from a dragon."

"Could Banshee's and dragons somehow be related?"

"They are both neutral beings." He murmurs, voice thoughtful, "Maybe not directly related, but there's definitely something about Banshee's that we are missing or don't know yet."

"And you think that's why I react to your growl?"

"Do you remember how you felt in the carriage? Or was the pain too much to really think?"

Knowing that lying won't help either of us, and that he deserved my honesty since had been so forth-coming, I truly thought about it.

"I didn't like how angry you were… I don't know why I whined, but once I did, and you reacted with that growl, I did it again just to hear it. It comforted me. Made me believe that you'd look after me." I told him, my voice soft with bashfulness but I push through it, firm on letting him know everything I could, "Then you started speaking in that other language, and it really helped. It was like a song, almost."

"I don't speak in that tongue often. Did you understand any of it?"

I shook my head, which was tucked against his chest, "No, I didn't."

"We'll have to tell Erza, or write it down. When we return to my Kingdom after the Vapids, Porlyscia and Igneel might be able to help explain it." I nodded in agreement but remained quiet, feeling the steady thrum of his magic lightly sink into my finger tips. It didn't get any further, on account of the bracelet and he seemed to notice that.

"Do you feel stable enough to loose the accessory?"

"I think so." I murmured, closing my eyes to focus on my power. I knew that once the bracelet was off, talking would be a little more difficult so I began to mold, and shape my ability into a lion's form. Even though it had figured out the ruse and drifted apart after a day, I still did it because, seeing a lion instead of this cloud of white, made me feel a little better.

And it was also like I was accepting my power, because it bonded together and that same big white lion stood at the cave entrance, staring back at me. I slipped off my bracelet and felt a prickle of warmth drip down my spine as Natsu's heat filled me, and began to heal that part of me that ached for touch.

"Hey. What's that?" Natsu murmured and I opened my eyes, focusing on him as my lion sunk to her belly, placing her chin on the cave floor. It didn't really make much sense, considering I knew my power resided in my soul but that's just the image my mind conjured and it helped greatly.

"What's what?"

He was looking down at me, eyebrows furrowed. His jaw worked and he muttered, "It's weird."

"What's weird?" I ask, a little groggy, happily soaking up the full-effects of his warmth without the Fae magic shielding it out.

His hand lifted, and touched my cheek, making me move my head so my chin rested on his sternum and I could look into his eyes, "There's something… different. When we created the link, your magical presence was like a wind. Now, it's changed."

It was my first time hearing how he felt my magic, and I have to say, wind sounds better than mildly painful pins and needles. But I think about his words and frown, "Well, I've changed the shape of my power into a lioness, but when we linked, it was still in that form. I think."

Honestly, when we linked, I was focusing mostly on the fact he bit me. A childish but distracting action that I couldn't help but obsess about for a few hours afterwards.

"It's still feels a little like wind, but it's more solid." He licked his lips in thought, "I can't think of what it feels like. It feels so familiar."

"Are you saying that the feel of my power has changed from when you last felt it?"

"I'm saying it's adapted. It was a little, _wild_ before. It sort of took my breath, but gave me it at the same time. This time, it feels more solid. And it's not taking it, it's just sort of… brushing against me." He explained and I frowned, also confused at the change. It had only been a few days since our magic last touched. If the feel had changed to Natsu, does that mean it changed to Erza?

"Maybe because we linked, and I trust you, it's not trying to… overwhelm you like before." I suggest and the thought intrigues him, and me. Because if I trust him, and my power is affected by that, maybe I have a shot of controlling it.

"We'll have to try it with Erza then, see if it's just us or your magic is beginning to mold closer with you, instead of just your feelings." I understood where he was coming from, my feelings were wild - as all were when you were under stress - but if my power was actually listening to me, and my thoughts, that meant I was really learning how to control it.

I open my mouth to tell him it's a good idea when he states softly, "But I want to try something. Trust me?" Seeing as I did, I nodded silently and he let me relax back into his embrace, turning my head to the side. One of his hands lightly touched my hair and I sunk down, my body sucking in his warmth.

Just as I had finally settled, a low growl reached my ears. I opened my mouth to ask Natsu what he was doing, when my power reacted. The lioness stood inside of me, stretching to the noise before peering down the hallway curiously. The hallway that lead to my mouth. Knowing that she couldn't get out, she was hesitant to run down there. And I was thankful.

The last time she had torn into me, it was because she couldn't get out.

Natsu growled again, the noise urging her forward, slightly playful to my ears and tempting her closer. She took a few steps forward, a little more eager to find out what was making that noise. Fear rushed through me and I made a noise in my throat, trying to convey to Natsu that whatever he was doing, he should stop.

"Trust me Lucy." He stated softly, stroking my hair and it was easier said then done. I fought him at first, and so did my lioness. She reared back, affected by my fear, and showed her teeth, snarling at the noise threateningly.

The next growl he let out was slightly more wild, a silent threat to calm down and submit. As it turns out, I wasn't a submissive type and neither was my power. The lioness took a defensive stance, but surprisingly, stayed by the entrance of the cave, as if protecting whatever was inside there. Or protecting me from this intruder. She balanced on the balls of her feet, ready to slash but Natsu's power held firm.

He lingered there, not feeding her anger, just hovering there, watching her. I realized then, he could actually see her. It was like he was in my mind, and he could _see_ that part of me, because I could. It would have bothered me, but strangely, it really didn't.

I could feel his ability creep closer, a warm brush of fire that forced my lioness to step forward in challenge but she didn't leap forward. I was too busy basking in that warmth, and her shoulders relaxed. I could vaguely feel the hand in my hair, lightly stroking along my scalp, soothing me and by connection, my power.

The lioness crept closer, once again curious about what that feeling of comfort was and that's when his power swept up against her. It rushed through me, ardour touching each corner of my body. I gasped and my body writhed when I felt the brush of fur inside me, realizing that it was my power, in lion form, reacting to Natsu.

 _"G-god."_ I whimpered and Natsu breathed a chuckle, but it was tight, filled with intensity as another wave of warmth brushed through me. Smooth, thick fur rubbed my insides as a result and I twitched, hands clutching Natsu's shirt to hold on as my legs tensed and my heart raced inside of me. It lingered in all different spots this time, leaving me needy and my lioness rolled around in the aftermath, completely eager to feel it again.

"More." I choked out, and Natsu sucked in a breath, his body stirring against me.

"One more time. It won't… I can't control myself if I do it any more after that."

I whimpered but nodded, agreeing, impatient and yearning for more of that same rush. It was like nothing else I had ever felt, filled with heat, and passion and everything that left me boneless and burning all at once.

Natsu waited for a few long minutes, and the anticipation made it worse, but better. My thoughts were flying around from one end to the other. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Natsu's hand slipped out of my hair, around the back of my neck as if bracing me whilst the other pressed against my lower back.

"Ready?"

I was about to nod when the heat rushed through me. It caressed every corner inside of me, leaving a shaking mess in its wake, and I let out a long whine when the sensitive feeling grew more because the feel of the _ethereal_ fur brushing up against those spots left me breathless. I kept my eyes closed, riding out the feeling, before it slowly seeped away.

"What did you do?"

"I connected with your lioness and tried to calm her."

"She doesn't feel calm." I stated slowly, my heart racing inside of my chest as Natsu breathed a shaky chuckle. I could feel him peer into my brain, where I was watching the lioness roll around, playful and eager for more attention.

"When you try to calm a wild animal, you've got to make them submit. You wouldn't submit so I tried a different way. She might not be calm, but she's…" He wandered off and I finished it for him.

"She's happy." I looked up at him and he nodded, but his green eyes staring at me. I marveled at his control. I was so sure he would have had red eyes after all that.

"How did you do it?"

A slightly smug smirk spread across his lips, "Dragons are at the top of the animal kingdom Luce. That means they are connected to each animal. I think it worked as well as it did because I knew you." He shrugged and it didn't really make sense but I didn't pick at it, my body still shivering and covered in pleasant goosebumps.

A warm touch on my cheek made me focus back on him, and he was staring down at me, looking deep into my eyes that I clearly saw the flash of red that shot through his for a split second.

"Your lioness is lovely."

I blinked at his compliment before blushing, "Thank you."

He smiled a little bit, watching me before a curious look appeared on his features, "What did it feel like to you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I knew it was going to feel warm to you. But I was channeling it to your lioness, so it would have just been a little bit of warmth. Then you asked for more, so I guess, you felt something as well." I flushed at his words, because I did feel something. When he had connected with my power, he had connected with me. Even if he didn't realize it.

Remembering how the fur brushed up inside me, gave me another shiver and I rested my head back down on his chest, "It's not really important."

* * *

A large smash made me sit up suddenly, fear climbing up my throat. My eyes snapped around, searching for Natsu but I was alone on the couch, covered in a blanket, the bracelet once again around my wrist.

Sounds of a fight made my heart leap in fright and I pushed the blanket off my body, as a thundering crash shook the very ground. I jumped in fright, shoving the soft throw away and stood up, my legs weak but working. I rushed towards the door, just as I heard a roar that stopped me.

It was full of power, the windows rattling, a few things breaking at the sheer velocity. The front door was swinging wide open, and I heard Erza's shout, "Natsu, _do not_ let him past you!"

 _Natsu! Erza!_

I rushed towards the door as loud grunts, and a familiar voice made my heart pound in my chest. Once I got out on the porch, my eyes widened at the fight. Ultear and Erza were tied up, leaning against the carriage wheels, captured.

Natsu let out a feral growl, large red wings stretched out on either side of him protruding from his back in a way that showed off how dangerous he was. His hair was longer once more, and I looked for the horns I had seen the first time we met. There was none, which I would have to ask about later. His body leaned forward in a stance that reminded me of my lioness one last night. He was protecting, defending. M _e._

He rushed forward, leg coming up to smack against the other mans side. The force of the hit sent the man flying, slamming into a thick old tree, the crack of the root making me wince. But then I saw _him._

Dark orange hair, resembling a mane that was unfortunately given to him by birth, deep brown and gold uniform; filled out by his tall, muscles frame. Black, soulless eyes, the same ones the lions of my Kingdom were born with.

"Loke."

* * *

 **A day early! You can thank my amazing beta-reader who made moodboards for Banshee!Lucy and Dragon!Natsu. You can find them on my tumblr, and I would definitely recommend that you check them out! Also, seeing those moodboards gave me a massive spurt of inspiration and I am not four chapters ahead!**

 **Soooo, I'm bringing back the comments for an earlier update. I'm just so damn excited for you guys to see where this is going and freak the hell out at the new information you are given! So it is 25 reviews for a new chapter as soon as I hit it ~**

 **Question time:**

 **Can the oath connection be felt only by the two taking it, or everyone the person is connected with?** _It is only with the two people that have taken the oath/link. Imagine if Lucy was somehow connected to Jellal through Erza, though_

 **Will the whole story be in Lucy's first person point of view?** _I enjoy writing in first person when it comes to multi-chaptered books. I know some people don't like it and I'm sorry but I find it easier to do and I'm much more comfortable. I do, however, write in third person for most of my one-shots._

 **Are Natsu and Lucy mates eg?** _There is no mates in this story, not in that way at least._

 **If Natsu can heal her with his saliva and seeing her in pain hurts him, why is he not licking the heck out of her stomach, manners be damned?** _GET OUT OF MY MIND. I SWEARTOGOD._

* * *

 **In saying that, I wanted to let you guys know I'm hosting a little event! It is a Fairy Tail fic challenged which is centered around mythical creatures! You can find the information on my Tumblr and sign up if you are interested!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **stay fresh sweeties,**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

 **Her Dominance**

* * *

The stunned whisper gets the attention of Erza and Ultear.

"Get back inside Lucy!" Erza demands, her voice carrying to my ears but I'm stilled in shock, watching Natsu fend off Loke easily, until Loke manages to get a swipe into his ribs. Natsu grunts in pain as Loke's claws come away with fresh blood, his eyes narrowed with the intent to kill.

My heart thunders it's way up to my throat and I make a noise of pain, watching as Natsu dodges the next swipe. Fire surrounds his palm, clenching into a fist that is like rocket fuel to the flame, a large burst of power swallowing the atmosphere as he throws the punch directly at Loke.

Loke barely manages to dodge it, throwing his body sideways, blood streaming down his arm. He summons his own magic, a bright ball of light, that starts from his fingertips and spreads like a vine all the way up to his elbow. He pulls his fist back, and in those few seconds, I see Natsu glance back at me.

It overwhelms me that he notices I am here and Loke has not. After all, Loke could only be here for one thing. A reminder of my Father's harsh truth to Loke a month after his training began with the royal guard.

 _"Your pride is your downfall. How will you protect this Kingdom, if you are too busy proving yourself?"_

Natsu turns back to Loke, just as the lion feints left. Natsu follows his movements, and I marvel at how well-trained he is, because he read Loke's bluff and easily blocks the offending hit. With his fist covered in flames, he brings it upwards and lands a blow that cracks something inside Loke's stomach.

 _Probably a rib,_ I think numbly, watching the fight transpire with horror. I can vaguely hear Erza yelling at me and it surprises me that Loke was able to get the jump on her.

Loke is propelled backwards, staggering a few more steps when the momentum stops. Loke snarls and Natsu replies with an equally feral growl. I realize then, Natsu must be holding back. Whether for my benefit or not, I have no idea, but Loke won't hold back. He lacks restraint when it comes to battle.

 _He must win,_ or he dies trying.

Awareness trickles into me and I pull my power to the front, my lioness reacting to my intent immediately. She jumps up, from watching the fight between the dragon and supposedly, one of her own kind and comes tearing down the hallway. I fight down the fear of what happens when she gets to the top because I know, I have to stop this before Loke loses.

My power thrums in the air, and I twist it to my will through pure desperation. I'm moving before I can halt myself, ignoring Erza's cry and demand my power to rise up. The lioness runs faster through me, eager to be let out, but I know it's not in the way she is imagining. I try to convey that to her, that I just need her voice, but I don't know if she understands.

She's animal, and she's replying to the thrill of the hunt, the excitement of being needed to deal with another lesser lion.

Crux's lesson flows through my mind in that split second where I'm almost to Natsu, running now, about to intercept Loke's fist.

 _"Stopping a lion is dangerous. Your Father is incapable but your mother used to do it through kindness. Imagine the lion you intend to command letting go of his anger, imagine it hearing your heart and comprehending it had to stop or it would hurt itself. You have to be stronger. Your need to dominate has to be larger than theirs."_

I remember thinking that I'd only stop a lion through kindness but that was before I became a Banshee. And maybe there was a reason for that, despite how challenging it was to understand and deal with. I warped that magic inside of me, throwing up a metaphysical wall that stopped my lioness in it's tracks then I was there.

I dodged Natsu's hand in a movement my body wasn't accustomed or trained to do, but managed to get in front of him. Loke was blind to his anger, only a few long steps away, Natsu's blood dripping off his claws.

Instead of imaging a gentler side, I imagined Loke crumbling to the floor. I imagined him drinking my anger, my will and bending to it. My lioness finally understood what she was needed for, I didn't need her physical body so much as her presence along with the power of my voice.

 _If I wasn't able to stop him, then what purpose did I have of being a Banshee?_

I grabbed Loke's wrist in a fluent movement, my hand much smaller than his bulk but the word that left my mouth was deadly enough.

 _"Stop."_ My power didn't exactly flow, it smashed. It took his lion, his anger and forced it down, dominating his pride and leaving nothing but a scared kitten. I let go just as Loke's knees buckled, and he hit the floor, panting in shock.

My lion growled in satisfaction, the noise trickling from my mouth as the need to bite him to further cement my dominance rushed through me. The smell of his blood didn't help either. I wondered how far I had started to adapt to having a lion-form inside of me, even if it wasn't real. I staggered back and a palm touched my back.

Warmth rushed through me, soothing my lion who lost her momentary anger about me moving back and basked in that same power that she had felt last night. It caused her to also take a step back, and then go padding back towards the cave. I whispered a silent thank-you to her, and my power, which was silly since they were the same thing.

I turned to Natsu and gasped, looking at his bloody lip. I brought my hands up to his hair and tugged him down so I could further inspect it, worry and fear almost choking me. His eyes widened, finding something on my face as I asked, my voice small and tight.

"Are you okay?"

My grip on his hair was tight, fingers flexing through the long strands. He slowly brought my hands up and relaxed my grip, sliding my palms down so they could cup his face. My thumb reached out, swiping against the wound on his mouth to wipe away the blood. He nuzzled my hand and breathed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was incredible."

I brushed off his compliment, although it was hard to concentrate from the way he was rubbing his face against my palm.

"Is your side okay?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Loke had swiped him earlier. I pulled my hands away and began tugging on his shirt, lifting it up. He laughed a little but the noise was gruff, his hands catching mine half-way through the action.

"Stop worrying, I'm fine." I ignored him, wrenching my hand from his, and yanking his shirt up to see the damage myself. He sighed but let me do it, almost surrendering to my will immediately. There were four large tears where Loke had cut through the shirt, but underneath, it was much better than I had been thinking.

The wounds weren't bleeding much, and it seemed like he was already healing.

I breathed out slowly, leaning forward as relief rushed through me. He stepped a little closer so my head rested on his chest, a hand going to my hair to push his fingers through the strands. I focused on his firm heart-beat, trying my hardest not to imagine the scenario my mind so eagerly gave me. It petrified me, as the realization came, that I was scared that Natsu was going to die and I was going to have to help his soul cross.

I moved my head and he let his hand fall to my neck, as if this sort of intimacy was _normal_ for us. Maybe after last night, it was. I looked up at him, finally taking notice of the scales that crept in on either side of his face, stopping just before the corners of his eyes. His hair was that same darker, longer edition, falling around his face and I let my eyes linger over the wings I could see over his shoulders.

They were folded back now, sensing the threat was - for now - not a threat.

"Where are your horns?" I asked, and he shrugged, lips twitching into a smirk.

When he spoke, I saw the large fangs glisten in the sunlight, "I'm not feeling particularly horny right now."

I gave him a look that basically screamed, ' _how dare you make a joke at this present point of time'_ and Erza made a disgusted noise. Ultear coughed, which sounded suspiciously laugh-like. I glanced behind us, where Loke was still on his knees, shaking, eyes wide.

"I'm going to untie Erza and Ultear. Can you keep him on his knees?" I ask, and Natsu's smirk widens, eyes glittering with amusement, whether from his previous comment or from the one he is about to make.

"I don't think the _kitten_ is getting up anytime soon. You basically threw his dick half-way across Fiora."

Loke made a low growl, and Natsu just laughed. The noise was so _dangerous,_ and _deep,_ it made me shiver. He noticed and narrowed his eyes at me, smirk turning a little darker. My stomach tensed, a wave of butterflies distracting me and I turned away, making my way to Erza and Ultear.

When I reached them, Erza warned me, "Once you untie me, you are either going to get slapped or hugged until your bones break. I'm on the fence currently." I laughed a little at her words, giving her a small smile.

"I'll untie Ultear first then."

Ultear thanked me, and headed over to Natsu who was rolling his shoulders, his wings glittering in the sun. He looked unreal in the light, the scales on his wings a similar color to a red blanket I used to have at the palace. I doubted they would be as comfortable as my blanket.

I got a funny image of being wrapped in between Natsu's wings and it made a blush blossom on my cheeks.

I busy myself with untying Erza, realizing the rope he used is anti-magic. But still, I wonder how he got the jump on Ultear and Erza. Once I stand up, Erza's arms wrap around me, and squeeze me until I feel my ribs creaking, and the breath in my legs leave entirely. When I struggle, she pulls me tighter against her armored self and I squeak.

"You are going to break my ribs."

"Yes. And that way, you'll have to deal with it, instead of getting Natsu to heal you."

"You break her ribs, and I grow horns Erza. Imagine the material for jokes." Natsu calls, the tone playful and somehow antagonizing all at the same time. Erza's eye twitches but she released me and steadies me when I take a staggering breath in. We walk over to Ultear and Natsu after a few seconds of sweet, _sweet_ oxygen.

Erza side steps Natsu and smacks him on the back of the head, "That is for that horrible joke _and_ letting Lucy jump out in front of you like that."

"She had it handled. I trust her." Natsu smirks at me and I flush appreciatively.

Erza gives me a considering look before shaking her head, a proud smile on her face, "Every time I worry about your safety, you manage to surprise and impress me even further. Maybe I should just let you go up against King Silver instead of us sneaking through."

I laugh a little nervously, "Please, tell me you are joking."

Ultear laughs before a gruff voice makes us all look at the kneeling figure on the floor, "Lucy, how the hell are you joking around with them? That _fucker_ almost killed me."

"If Natsu wanted to kill you, you would have been dead." I tell him honestly, and Natsu glances over at me, a surprised but pleased look on his features. I didn't really know that, I just knew that Natsu wasn't the type of asshole to torment and play with a person. If they needed to die, he'd kill them quick. I guess that shows some of his mercy.

"And you know _Natsu_ so well, don't you?" Loke growled and I felt my defensive nature ride up.

"Apparently, I know him better than I know you. Out of all the people I thought my Father would trick into chasing after me, you were the last person I would have suspected." He flinches at my words and a shard of hurt slowly slides into my heart.

"He isn't going to hurt you. He just wants you home."

I wanted to believe that, I really did. But I knew my Father. I knew what he was like before Mom died, and I knew what he was like after. I bit my lip and turned away from him, "Erza, I know we have to leave soon, but can we go inside and take him with us? I'd like to have a quick shower and Natsu is also going to need one."

"Of course. You two go ahead. We will secure the prisoner." Erza's voice was calm, blank and I took great comfort in that. That, at least one of us, had a clear head. If we left Natsu to have a clear head, we'd be half-way to the Streams of Caesiellus. I glanced at the dragon in question who closed his eyes and let out a long breath. His wings disappeared, shrinking until they settled into his skin, molding back into human muscle.

Natsu followed me inside and towards the back, where I found the bathroom. I sent him in first, telling him that I'd go find us both some clothes and towels. He did so without a word, assessing that Loke's words were now floating through my mind.

 _Did I believe my Father just wanted me home?_

No. Because once my Father says something, he means it. The fact that he waited a few hours after I had left the Kingdom to issue my death meant he had thought about it. Whether it was the fact he perceived me to be a monster, or he wanted to protect his Kingdom, I was unsure but it was the truth.

If he wanted me dead, I would be dead.

He hadn't changed his mind, but he had let my guards and friends within the palace think it.

A thought occurred to me that made me still, and a surge of panic rushed through me. I hurried into the lounge-room where Erza was questioning Loke about how he found us, and if anyone was with him. His mouth was shut securely, like the good soldier he was but once I entered the room, his eyes softened.

I struggled with my own emotion, because Loke, despite his shortcomings was on the of the closest things I had to friends when I was back in the Kingdom.

"If my Father managed to entice you into finding me, did she say yes as well?"

Erza quietened, glancing at me as I tightened my grasp on the towel in my hands, repeating the question when he didn't answer, "Is she coming Loke? Did she say yes?" He look away from me and distress caused me to drop the towel, walk over to him and sink to my knees in front of him. The image of long blue hair and a sparkling mertail flashed through me, and fear squeezed my throat. My power which had melted from it's lion form, prickled, growing angry and I took a few deep breaths in, trying to focus on calming myself.

"Look at me!" I demanded, my voice a sharp instrument and his black eyes found mine immediately, a pained look in them.

"Answer my question." I stated, anxiety sneaking it's way up my spine as we stared at each other.

"When our King issued your death… She attempted to kill him." He spoke quietly, his voice shaking, "The guards captured her and she was sentenced to death but Capricorn and I… We got her out. She was heading towards the Fae lands, last time I heard."

A breath of relief rushed through me and tears filled my eyes, "So she's okay?"

"As far as I know, yes. I wanted to go with her, but… The Kingdom is divided Lucy. Some people think you are a monster. Other people think you are our… salvation."

"Salvation?"

"They think you killed the people who deserved to be killed. That anyone that is lucky to be alive, is clean and pure once more." Horror stuck itself in my throat, making me want to gag. In all my wildest dreams, I had never thought _anyone_ would assume that. Would think that I was some sort of… _blessing._

"King Jude is trying his hardest to stop a civil war. But, if he gets you back and you negotiate with him, even just for show, he can save the Kingdom. That's why he needs you back, and alive." I look at him, and see that he believes it. And for a split second I do too. I want to go back and make things right, save my Kingdom before it tears itself apart from the inside. But there's this nagging feeling, in the bottom of my gut, that tells me my Father isn't planning on negotiating at all.

 _He would rather offer me as a sacrificial lamb, then ever give me any power to rule over him or his people._

I stood up, and Erza murmurs, "Lucy, I don't want to influence you to do anything. This is your decision." It's only then that I realize Natsu is at the doorway, hair dry and still in his clothes. I wonder why he hasn't had a shower yet, but assume it's because he wanted to hear our conversation.

" _Please Lucy._ Princess, please. Your Kingdom needs you." Loke begs and my heart ached for him, because he had always been a foundation for me, and now he looked so young. So afraid. I wanted to touch him and tell him that I would fix everything. But I'm not sure that I can.

"If I say we go to my Kingdom, would you go with me?" I ask them all, ignoring Loke's hopeful face for the time-being.

"I follow where you go." Erza states and Ultear agrees a second later, repeating her words. I turn to Natsu who leans against the door-jab.

"You lead, I follow Lucy."

I take a deep breath in, and close my eyes, hope that I am not making a terrible mistake. All this responsibility rests on my shoulders and it frightens me so.

"We stay on course." I state, and Loke sucks in a breath, but I continue on, keeping my eyes on Erza, "Once Natsu showers, he will take Loke to the East Mountain along with a weeks worth of food. He can make his own way to Star Kingdom."

"Princess, _please._ " Loke sobs but I close my eyes and will myself to be strong. We all stand there for a few seconds, listening to him plead before I murmur, "We'll need to leave at dusk."

Erza nods, snapping into action, "Natsu go have a quick shower. Ultear, please pack our guest some food and money for his travels. Lucy, I'll watch the prisoner if you pack the carriage. When Natsu gets out, you can jump in while he takes…"

"Loke." I supply, "His name is Loke."

"Loke, to the mountains."

I nod and move to do what she's said, glad she's given me something to do. I pick up the bags after taking out a set of clothes for Natsu and I. After I pack the carriage, I return to the lounge-room to find Loke staring at the floor, a look of pure sadness on his face. Erza is speaking to Ultear through the kitchen door, one eye placed firmly on Loke who isn't moving, and somehow looks like he isn't breathing either.

"I never thought you would abandon your Kingdom." His words sting but I push through it so I can say my good-byes.

"If you knew what the plan was, you wouldn't be so quick to judge my actions. But I am not going to ask for your understanding Loke, or your forgiveness. If you truly knew me, you will realize that everything that happens from this moment on, _needs to happen._ "

"Coward."

I take a measured breath in, before stating softly, "If you believe that of me, I will not stop you. When you return to the Star Kingdom, spread whatever lies you would like. Try and assist my Father if you wish, make the public believe I am truly evil. That I do not care about their well-being and safety."

"You would let me sully your name? After how hard you've worked?"

"If it meant saving hundreds from myself, yes." I press my hand into his hair and he stills, as I lightly stroke it.

"Your loyalty means something, I'm glad the Stars have you." He doesn't say anything, just remains perfectly still and I pull my fingers out of his thick mane of orange hair. I glance at Erza who watches me with a look of pride in her eyes. She must have known how hard this decision was, and how much could go wrong if I chose wrong.

I turn to leave the room, collecting Natsu's towel on the way past, when Loke's voice stopped me.

"Do not die." My footsteps halt and I feel a pang of regret, and fondness stretch through me. His voice wavers as he speaks, "Please _don't die._ "

It hurts me, knowing that I have to send Loke back. That he will do anything for his Kingdom, even listen to my father, who hasn't been kind to him previously. I glance back at him and give him a small smile, one that is meant to calm him.

"I'm not planning too."

He just nods, his shoulders relaxing a little and I momentarily disagree with my father's previous words. It wasn't Loke's pride that made him weak, that was the very thing that made him _strong._ I wander out of the room and down the hallway, hoping by the sounds of no shower, that Natsu is finished. I have his clothes and a spare towel in my hands, wondering if he needs one for his hair.

I knock lightly on the door, before opening it, figuring he's covered appropriately. But the word appropriately could mean _so_ many different things. In fact, some people would deem a towel around a waist perfectly suitable. However, I wasn't one of those people.

Especially when I came face to face with Natsu lean muscled back, the royal tattoo on his neck stretching along one of his shoulders. His neck is almost always covered with his trademark scarf so I had forgotten all about the intricate design of a dragon, the marks beginning just under his jaw, and ending on his forearm.

"I brought you clothes." My voice is soft, a little shaky and his half-naked self distracts me greatly. I bit my lip, try to pay attention as he turns around to face me, but I just gape at his chest. It's all tanned muscles, just enough to be dangerous but not bulging like some of the previous guards I had taken notice to. A few scars litter his ribs, and a particularly nasty one sits just left of his hip bone. It's shaped as an 'X' and I have to wonder what could have caused a scar like that.

I flush when I realize he was watching me, just _stare_ at him. His lips quirk and he takes a small step towards me, holding his hands out for his clothes. I jump at his expectant, amused look and hand over the folded clothes immediately.

"Have you said good-bye to the lion?" His question rocks me a little and I feel a frown forming on my face as I nod.

"Worried you are doing the wrong thing?"

"Not exactly… More upset that I have to choose in the first place. If I go back to my Kingdom, what is stopping my father from killing me, or worse, what's stopping me from losing control?" I lift my hand to wave the bracelet a little, "This isn't permanent.. It's almost out of charge and I can't go around with it all my life. I _know_ I have to go the Vapids, to at least try and figure out how to control this, but it doesn't make… abandoning them any easier."

"I don't see it as abandonment. You are going to the Vapids to try and control your creature; you are planning on going back." I sighed, because he was right. As a distant goal, I was planning on returning to my Kingdom and attempting to fix what I had broken - even if it was particularly hostile towards me for the time being.

I blink away from my thoughts and give him a weak smile, "He's ready to go when you are. If you could be gentle with him, and not pretend to drop him on the way there, I'd be very grateful."

"Aw. You ruined my fun."

My smile comes easier now, and he grins a little, as if the very fact I was smiling, was something to be happy about. And I guess it was. A thought occurs to me and I push through my humiliation and shyness to mumble out my thanks for last night.

"I never got a chance to thank-you properly for healing my wounds and then… helping me with my touch issue. So, thanks."

He shook his head, "No thanks needed. I'm glad I could help. How are you feeling, touch-wise?"

I bite my lip and shrug, "I'm good. You… Eileen was right, a potion doesn't really have the same effect as a warm body does."

Natsu nodded understandingly before smiling, "Well, I'm always here to be warm body, whenever you need it." I ignore the offer halfheartedly, but when our eyes meet, there is a frisson of something between us. His eyes are dark, fascinated and eager. I don't know what mine are, but whatever he sees makes him take a deep breath in.

I move to the side, "I'll let you go out. I need to take a shower also."

He nods, and strides out, not without a lingering glance, still only in a towel. The one I had planned to give him for his hair is still clutched in my hands; it reminds me of a safety blanket or something.

Knowing that Loke and I had nothing more to say to each other, I turn on the shower and hang the towel up, slipping out of my clothes which now have dried blood on them. I purse my lips and test the water with one hand while trying to rake my nails through my tangled mess on the top of my head. I'll have to get Ultear or Erza to plait it before we leave, seeing as the other one fell out during all the excitement.

It still amazes me how much can happen in twenty four hours.

Once the temperature is satisfactory, I slip in and scrub my scalp, body and face quickly, relishing in the hot stream. I wash everything off and smooth the hair-cream through my hair, running in through my ends and fingering at the knots that linger, working them out with my fingers. The soap doesn't smell like I suspected it would, more like vanilla and jasmine, maybe, which is not a fragrance Erza nor Jellal wear.

I wonder how long he has this cabin and if they use it often.

Once I'm washed and feeling a hundred times better, I turn the water off, my hair heavy and smooth, falling down to my waist. It's been a while since it was this long, and I miss the fact that I don't have Cancer around to give it a quick tidy. My hair always grew so long, so quickly, a trait that we all assumed was because of my nymph heritage.

Considering my hair turned black when I was a Banshee, I now doubted it.

I wrap the towel around myself after sliding the towel along my hair, drying it a little before venturing out into the house. I glance around for Natsu but luckily, only Erza and Ultear are here. My clothes that I had chosen out sit on the table, along with a smooth half-bustier and matching underwear. They both smile at me but continue their conversation, as I grab my clothes and walk back to the bathroom.

I briskly dry myself, eyeing the hair-treatment that sits on the sink. After I smell it and deem it nice enough, I spritz my hair, and run my fingers through it once more to work it in. I slip on the bustier that supports my chest - thankfully, Eileen had given me multiple - before pulling on the panties.

The outfit I chose was fairly common Fae fashion, a deep brown skirt that mimics leather but it is much more breathable. It reaches mid thigh, and has a low-stitched pocket on the hip. You can just see the tip of my royal tattoo, a quarter of a swirl and a black star on my thigh. I pull the black belt through the looks and adjust the tightness before collecting the smooth, long sleeved top. It has two small loops on its front, that string is wrapped around, but when I pull it on, it shows a little more chest than I'm used too.

I fiddle with the strings, trying to tighten it but if anything, it makes the V smaller, but my chest bigger. Giving up, I pull on my shoes which are simple boots, a pair that I had always adored in Erza's closet. Just as I am leaving the bath-room with a ribbon so I can ask the girls to tie my hair back, I stop, noticing the fabric hanging on the back of the door.

Natsu's scarf sits there innocently, and I'm surprised he's forgotten it. I pull it off the hook tenderly and make my way into the lounge-room. Ultear ties my hair up for me, braiding it back in a flawless fashion before using a small metal pin to wound it up and keep it off my neck. She even adjusts it a little when it pulls on my scalp annoyingly.

I smile at her thankfully, and we wait outside while Erza locks up the cabin. I'm clutching Natsu's scarf, thinking about Loke when he returns, shirtless. I carefully keep my eyes away from him as he shifts form and the wings disappear. Ultear throws him a shirt and he slips it on, making his way over to us.

I hold out his scarf with a small, timid smile and he takes it, "Thanks. I forgot to grab it when I left."

I shrug and we both turn towards Erza who walks down the porch steps and folds her arms over her chest, armor polished, face poised.

"Alright. A minor detour has left us twelve hours behind. Everyone in the carriage, we've got some ground to cover."

* * *

 **You guys were so close to hitting the review mark! It's still twenty, so I hope this time, I can bring out the next chapter within a few days rather than waiting for the end of the week!**

 **In this chapter, you really see how Lucy struggles with the idea of her Kingdom falling to pieces. Do you think she made the right choice? What do you thinnk of Loke's behaviour? Why is Natsu not feeling horny?**

 **All are important questions!**

 **Speaking of Questions...**

 **QUESTION TIME:**

 **Wait wasn't Loke one of the guards for Lucy's dad?** _Yes, but this chapters answers that._

 **If so then why is he here?** _This chapter also answers that._

 **And how the heck did he get both Ultear and Erza tied up like Loke is not that strong he can't even take down Natsu?** _You gotta remember, this is an AU. In canon-verse, Natsu is easily stronger than Loke but in this little piece of paradise, I could probably make Gildarts super weak, just for the fun of it ;) Just keep an open mind, pinning these characters I'm building into the anime/manga boxes won't make any sense :) In saying that, if Lucy didn't stop Loke, who knows where the fight would have taken them? I've been very careful around Natsu & his power for various sneaky reasons._

 **Maybe** **in the future they will be able to read in each other's minds without touching?** _Can we all just stop reading my mind, like seriously, Fresh is getting scared._

 **Wasn't Loke supposed to be good?** _As I said above, try not to think of these characters as the ones from the anime. It's an AU for a reason, I'll probs make Gajeel like a tiny baby dragon or something. Maybe._

 **Does her (Lucy's) blood, that he has consumed a couple of times now, have any effect on him**? _Yes, it does ;) but SPOILERS._

 **How did Loke find them?** _Lion powers? I dunno. Whatever you think in your minds, that's how he did it._

 **Is Loke here to help or capture?** _He's here to do neither since he got his ass handed to him by Banshee/Were-lion/Nymph Lucy ;)_

 **And that is all for today folks!**

 **It is 20 reviews to get the next chapter early, I know you can do it!**

 **As always guys,**

 **stay fresh and hydrated**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **Her Wonder**

* * *

Ultear sat across from us, tinkling with the orb in her hands. Natsu was leaning against the window beside me, staring out with a thoughtful face and the silence was comfortable. Erza had swapped with Ultear a few hours ago, and was currently racing towards the check-point like a mad woman.

"How's the future looking?" I ask Ultear playfully and she glances up, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sunny with not a cloud in the sky."

I laughed at her joke, knowing that she couldn't really see the future. More so the past and memories. I never really asked what sort of creature Ultear was, but given her abilities, I had to assume she was some sort of witch. There were so many different types, that it would be presumptuous of me to choose one without proper facts.

Plus, some people got offended if you asked, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Where is Jellal now?"

"He's almost at the Northern Glaciers." She informs me, "Hopefully, he can smooth things over and perhaps get the King and Queen to allow us safe passage. It would be easier than the alternative." I nodded in agreement, remembering Eileen's plan to send Jellal ahead using a more direct route, as to give him time to convince them to agree to let us through peacefully.

"I've never been to the North Glaciers, but I've met King Silver, and Queen Mika. As well as their son." I state, before frowning, "I never got to ask what sort of creatures they were."

"The son's a damn _seahorse._ "

Natsu's words made me look over to him in surprise, his eyes narrowing at the scenery outside.

Ultear sighs loudly, "Gray isn't a seahorse…"

"Do you know him?" I ask her, ignoring Natsu's grumbling for the time being.

She nodded with a small smile, explaining, "My mother is their royal adviser."

I blinked, "Oh! So you grew up there?"

Ultear laughed with a look of fondness in her eyes, "Yes, I did. I know Gray and the royal family, quite well."

"Do you mind me asking if you know what sort of being they are?"

"Well, King Silver is a Amarok. And the mother is an orca-spirit." My eyes widen in surprise and curiosity, which makes her laugh.

"Do you know what an Amarok is?"

"Isn't it… a wolf?"

"Basically. But it's much bigger. I mean, a fully grown one would rival a dragon's size, if they were strong enough." She tells me, a smile playing on her lips as she glances at Natsu cheekily. Said dragon glances away from the window with a fierce look of denial on his features.

"A _baby_ dragon, maybe. But I'm sure Igneel could squash King Silver with just his tail, if he wanted too."

Ultear shows no sign of finding his words insulting and just laughs, delight sparkling in her eyes, "I seem to remember you, seeing his full-form and almost peeing yourself."

Natsu splutters which makes us both laugh, before Ultear returns her attention back to me, "Queen Mika is an orca-spirit. She has the ability to change into an orca but it's different than a were-animals ability. I couldn't understand it then, so I can't really explain it now."

"That's okay. So did Prince Gray take after his mother or his father?"

 _"Seahorse._ " Natsu hisses from his spot, and I momentarily study him. He's so grumpy today, but I have no idea why. It's almost cute. Okay, it is a little cute. I hadn't seen Natsu grumpy, and petulant, but it was definitely a show.

Maybe that's why Ultear keeps picking at him.

"Well, originally, King Silver was supposed to find a Queen of the same creature. But they fell in love, and the Kingdom adored her, so they were able to get married with little repercussions. And with their… consummation, came Gray. He is both."

"Both?"

She nodded, "It's not terribly rare, there are colonies all over the North where you find his species. They are called an Akhlut. He's an orca-spirit with the ability to change into an amarok. But he can also change into an orca, and I've heard, he's been mastering both forms."

"Wait." My heart shudders excitedly at the idea of that, "So he can change into an orca and a wolf at the same time?"

"Yes, and with the same size of a growing amarok too. I haven't seen it, but apparently it's literally a half change between both of the animals. Wolf paws, orca tail, the works."

"That's incredible!" I gushed, and she smiled, as if the fact I found it amazing was incredible by it's own right. But honestly, how could it _not_ be stupendous?

"I have _wings_." Natsu mutters under his breath and I turn to him.

"Do you have a tail?"

"Sometimes." He shoots back and I raise my eyebrow, frowning a little.

"How come I've never seen it?"

"It leaves a gaping hole in my pants, Luce. I don't want some trolls to get the wrong idea."

I giggle at that, shaking my head at his crassness before Ultear titters cheekily, her words catching both of our attention.

"Oh, Princess Lucy is _Luce_ now… Interesting."

Blood rushes to my cheeks and Natsu just grumbles, "It's just a name."

"A _nick-name._ " She clarifies, a smirk playing on her lips, "A nickname, means you feel comfortable enough with her to make one. And she didn't even realize so either she doesn't care about you at all… _or…"_

She drifted off but the implication is there. I close my eyes, summoning up enough bravery to do what I've wanted to do for the last two hours. When I open my eyes, Natsu is about to say something back to Ultear, that will no doubt further give her satisfaction since she is doing the impossible, teasing the teaser.

I slid closer hesitantly, lifting his heavy arm and put it around my shoulders, wearing a bright smile, "Well of course I don't mind, Natsu and I are _basically_ best friends already!"

 _Ergh._ My brain cringes from my words, but my movements have stopped whatever Natsu is going to say and now Ultear is looking at me in surprise, probably because I shouted those words at her.

I snuggle into Natsu's solid size, noticing how tense he is and send Ultear a little smile, giving her a playful wink. Her lips twitch and she looks away, though the amusement is still there. When she turns back to us, she just smiles and nods as if it _all_ makes sense now.

"Such an alliance should be coveted all over Fiora."

"I know." I reply playfully, feeling a little more comfortable now that Natsu's warmth is surrounding me. Natsu is absolutely still, so still, I'm sure he stopped breathing. I playfully poke his side with my hand, and he jolts, looking down at me as I speak.

"But truthfully, it's not Natsu's personality that makes him such a good friend… I just wanted a somebody who could sprout wings and fly me anywhere I want to go." I shrug a little, and Ultear laughs, a full-body laugh that leaves her glowing.

"And Natsu _does_ sprout wings."

"It was fate. An opportunity like no other." I declare cheekily and Natsu sighs, his body relaxing with the exhale of air.

"I knew it, you're a user." He mumbles, a smile tweaking at his lips as his arm tightens around my shoulders, my body sinking in against his. The very soft warmth of his magic seeps into my skin and I work off the bracelet, placing it gently beside me. The warmth intensifies until I'm practically a puddle besides him.

Natsu just accepts my weight and continues to look out the window, although, he seems less grumpy than before. Ultear raises one eyebrow at me, "Is it safe to take off your bracelet?"

I nod, "I don't really need it when I'm with Natsu. I think it's all to do with the link. I just haven't tried it with Erza yet."

"Perhaps, I should take it to Erza and get it recharged while you guys are…" She makes a waffling motion with her hand and I blush a little but agree enthusiastically.

"That would be great!" She leans across to grab it, and then stands up, turning towards the door. She sends me a smile before ducking out, not caring that we are _still_ moving. I wonder if I'll ever be so coordinated or graceful to do that.

Once the door clicks shut, I turn my head back towards Natsu.

"So, you don't like Prince Gray?"

His lips purse, "The guy is a putz."

"I thought he was a seahorse?" I inquired innocently and he glances down, narrowing his eyes at me as if he sees right through my act. Which isn't surprising, I was a terrible actress.

"He's that too."

I laugh softly and just press my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes for a few moments of peace. His magic is almost tangible around me, settling against my skin like a warm blanket.

"Why are you grumpy?" I ask, my eyes still closed as Natsu's shoulder moves a little while he adjusts his body in the seat.

"I'm not."

"Is it because Erza hasn't been focused enough for you to tease her?" I wonder out loud, remembering how he had tried to antagonize her multiple times and she had been so busy trying to make up the distance lost, that she didn't react.

"That would be childish, and I am not a child." He mutters, and my lips quirk into a smile when I realize I've hit the nail on the head.

"You know… It's not normal that you feel the need to vex people. I think it's a psychological disease, especially if it leaves you grumpy when you aren't able to do it." I tell him, part cheeky, part serious. But I guess everyone has their outlets, and Natsu's is to pester or tease people.

"I'm _not_ grumpy." He argues lightly and I wrap my arm around his waist, giving him a tight playful squeeze.

"Sure."

When I go to move my hand back, he stops me with a hand on mine, sliding it back over to his side. I don't question it, I just relax and keep my arm wrapped around his stomach. It moves my head slightly so instead of being able to rest it on his shoulder comfortably, I'm _forced_ to press it against his chest.

 _Oh dear, how did this happen?_

Natsu's heartbeat is a steady, if slightly fast tempo underneath my ear and it's almost hypnotizing. It helps seep away everything I had been holding in for the last couple of hours, _sadness_ about not being able to help Loki, _anger_ of what my Father is doing, _horror_ that people in my Kingdom see my gift as a blessing when it clearly isn't.

"You're like an old man." I smile a little, and he sighs, but I can feel his smile strangely. I don't want to look up and ruin my comfortable spot, leaning against him, letting his heartbeat and magic soothe me. I can vaguely feel some part of me pulling for more, sucking away that warmth to store inside me. I wonder if it would be a good idea to go cold turkey and get rid of the need for touch entirely.

"You feeling needy? You don't normally initiate contact."

I shrug, "I guess I'm feeling affectionate. I don't really need it though, if you want me to move."

"You are practically wrapped around me, Luce. How can I _ever_ deal with such a burden?" I smile and nuzzle his chest with my cheek, letting free a happy sigh. His arm tightens around my shoulder even more, getting rid of that last centimeter of space.

"This is what it would be like, you know." I find myself saying through the light fog of fulfillment. Very lightly, through the link we made, I feel a sense of confusion that isn't from me, and clarify further, "If I was going to accept your companionship. I wouldn't have to worry about society's expectations or feelings, or the fact that we are literally heading towards hostile lands. If I needed to hug you, I just would."

He's quiet for a few seconds but when he talks, his voice is stained with a sly amount of humor and something darker like need, "Firstly, you are a wanted _princess,_ Luce. Society has no expectations of you right now, aside from being wild and uncaring." It's odd that it makes sense, but it does. If anything, my Father and my Kingdom are probably assuming that I'm arranging some sort of attack or even running off to join the travelers.

 _So why was I so worried about appearances if my reputation was already pretty bad?_

The question baffles me, but I find myself unable to answer it fully.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." I sound bemused and I am, because I would have never thought of it that way.

"And secondly, if you ask me, this is a great time to find yourself. An adventure to a dangerous place, surrounded by people you enjoy. Sow a couple of wild oats, do some stupid things. Dance naked under the moonlight if you want too."

"So, basically, your typical night at the Dragneel castle?" I tease and his chest moves as he laughs softly, the noise husky and so deep in all the right places. It's a little astounding how his _nice_ his voice is, because usually, deep voices like his were hard to understand and even a little annoying. His accent, paired with his tone, makes it almost sound like a soft spoken tale-teller.

 _Of course, that's when he isn't cackling madly._

"As for your feelings, you know I'm not demanding anything. You do what you want, the chances are, I want the exact same thing in spades."

"I wouldn't have taken you for wise."

"Don't tell my Father, he'll think I'm ready to become King." He whispers and I laugh a little, rolling my eyes as I stare down at the floor in thought. He was right, this was a chance of a lifetime. Sure, it's not exactly the best circumstance and the mission deserved our utmost attention, but there's moments like this, when I can do whatever I want and it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's like I _don't_ have to be Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

I can just be, _Lucy._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Typical nights at the Dragneel castle." I tease quietly, smiling proudly when he laughs again.

"Alright, we are stretching our legs for _ten_ minutes." Erza barks as Natsu and I crawl out of the carriage, me with a little kitten yawn since I had - embarrassingly - fell asleep on Natsu. He gives into a large back-breaking stretch before glancing at me with a little smirk.

"You've got drool on your cheek."

I glower at him, shoving his side lightly, "Five meters away from me, swine."

Erza nods approvingly at me when she see's the action, before asking, "Lucy, there's a stream just through those bushes if you want to wash your face and do your business." Ultear, who is pulling off her shoes looks up and offers to join me. She also hands me the bracelet, which I slip on, cringing a little at the sting of Fae magic.

I accept and we tread off, leaving Natsu and Erza to entertain themselves. We walk through the brush, scratching at different places and my legs are a little weak from how I slept. When I step into the clearing, I make a noise that causes Ultear to look up and still also.

Three people, two women and one man, are in the stream already. Completely naked. The man is sitting on a rock, laughing as the woman reclines in the water, one leg propped up in the air, showing off incredible flexibility. The last is washing her hair, bent over from the waist, ass directed at us.

I advert my eyes immediately, whilst Ultear whispers to me, "Swan maidens. They shouldn't bother us." I nod, because I had already came to that exact conclusion. Due to research and my own curiosity, I knew a lot about the creatures closer to my Kingdom. Swan maidens were essentially, beings that could change between swan form and human form with a talisman they were born with. The reason why their type is so obvious is the flawless, milk-white skin and cloud-colored hair.

We move a bit up stream and I remind myself that it's considered rude to gawk at them, even if they are naked. It's a sign of disrespect, and I really didn't want to tumble with a swan-maiden. Although, I think they are light creatures and stick to flying away from people or things they perceive as a threat.

From what I could remember, nudity in their culture is considered normal and families often wear no clothes around each other, never once feeling anything other than purity and comfort.

I didn't really understand it, but that's probably because I would get ridiculously squeamish if I had to disrobe in front of family or even close friends.

Ultear wades into the water, after pulling her pants up a little and stands calf deep, wiggling her toes. I sit on a rock just at the edge, taking my shoes off and sinking my feet into the water also. I sigh, and we share a smile, content in acting like they aren't even there.

Which _sucks,_ because I sort of wanted to ask questions.

The one who had been showing off her limberness, wandered closer to us, and I glanced over out of habit. My eyes met two large blue ones, her lily-white hair cut into a short style that sat around her cheeks. Her skin almost glistens in the light, and she's petite framed. Beautifully so.

I offer her a small smile, keeping my eyes on hers before looking away slowly, watching Ultear lean over and rub her hands in the cool water. A little fish swims past my feet and my eyes follow it before I look up, startling at the face suddenly in front of mine.

Those huge blue eyes blink at me curiously before she smiles, but remains silent. I return it slightly, a little astounded by her appearance in my personal space. She leans even closer and her hands reaches out, lightly touching my hair.

"Gold." She says quietly, her voice full of youth and vitality. I nod then reach up slowly, watching for any signs of stress or fear and lightly untie my hair from it's braid. Her eyes widen as my smooth, thick hair falls out around me.

A delighted laugh leaves her lips, as she shouts, "Mira! Look! Her hair is gold!"

The older swan-maiden looks up and her eyes go large, " _Lisanna_! You musn't-" She stops when I smile at her also, trying to convey that I don't mind her friends interest in my hair. Of course, given their appearances, they look related. I wonder if they are family or not.

Lisanna turns back to me, asking with a vibrancy in her eyes that I can't really say no to, "Can I touch?"

I nod slowly, and she reaches out, raking her fingers through my hair slowly. She makes an amazed sound and I wonder why she's so impressed by it. My hair was practically passed down by royal blood, a few shades from being pale as hers, but in the sunlight, it did shine golden. The warmth just bounced off it, which used to be a source of ire for me.

I glance at Ultear who is watching the swan-maiden in shock, standing perfectly still. _She must not understand either._

Her friend, Mira has finally reached us. She looks much more confident and somehow _knowing_ of the situation and lightly apologizes, "Sorry for my sisters manners. She's obsessed with gold."

"It's fine." I clear my throat when my voice comes out a little shaky, giving her a smile, "It's in need for a cut anyway."

Lisanna gasps, "No! Don't cut hair! It's _beautiful!"_

Mira tugs her arm but Lisanna refuses to budge, her baby blues pleading to eyes are practically glistening with horror and her voice is so upset. With how limited her English is, I have to assume it's not her native language. But I can't for the life of me, remember what native tongue swan-maidens spoke.

"I won't cut it." I promise, nodding, "I won't cut."

"You won't?" She now sounds delighted again and I laugh, glad she isn't upset anymore.

"I won't." I assure her and she gives me a wide smile, her teeth almost blinding me. Mira also smiles but then it slowly seeps away as the man, who had been observing us from the rock, stands.

"Dragon." His voice is thick with an accent, but the word is slightly shaky. I glance up and notice Natsu and Erza, who are standing at the entrance of the path, watching us speak. I wonder how long they have been there.

Mira firmly grasps her sisters wrist and begins to tug it, tug her away from me as the man gathers their talismans that sit innocently on a rock in the middle of the stream. Lisanna glances to Natsu, her natural flight instinct kicking in with how afraid she looks. I almost feel bad, but I know how it works.

Predator, prey.

I wonder if it ever hurts Natsu.

Erza and Natsu just watch them, not exactly _looking_ threatening, but it's an aura around them that I can almost see.

It basically _screams,_ 'careful.'

Lisanna surprises us all, and fights her sisters grip, reaching for me whilst struggling, "Name! Name!"

"Lucy." I tell her, standing up from the rock as Ultear comes to my side. Lisanna smiles widely and fists her palm, shaking it lightly. Mira frowns at her sister, also not understanding why she's making such a fuss. Lisanna wrenches her arm against the grip and Mira releases her, shocked.

Lisanna, _still completely naked,_ marches over me and shakes her fist again. Ultear takes a step to protect me, but Lisanna ignores her entirely, reaching out. Her cold, wet hand grip my right arm and pulls it out.

Then she whispers, "Lucy."

When she opens her palm, a feather sits in it. So white, that in the sun, it almost glitters. She gently places it my open palm, and it's soft. I blink at the gift, confused and flattered all at once. Our eyes meet once more as Mira hisses at her sister, glancing at Erza and Natsu erratically.

" _Lisanna!_ "

Lisanna ignores her sister, and I smile a little. My smile makes her smile and we stand there, smiling at each other.

"Thank-you." I whisper, and she nods, a satisfied grin on her lips. Then she wades back over to Mira, chin tilted high. I almost laugh at how smug she looks, and how exasperated Mira is. Then with a flutter of glitter, and magic, three swans take off out of the lake, into the sky.

I look down at my palm, bemused before chirping, "Well, back on the road!"

Ultear laughs breathlessly, "Do you know how rare it is to get approached by a swan maiden, let alone _get a gift?_ "

I blink at her before laughing it off, "She just liked my hair." I walk out of the stream, stretching as Erza shakes her head at us, or well me.

"I think we should just keep you in the carriage from now on, you just attract creatures." Erza jokes and I step into my shoes, balancing myself with a hand on Natsu's shoulders. The feather is lightly clutched with my other hand Erza and Ultear walk up ahead and I take the time to ask Natsu if it bothers him.

"Not really." He shrugs, "It's natural preservation. I'm a big bad dragon, they are swans. An entree really."

"That's horrible." I pout at him, as he continue walking, my hands now free to cup the feather gently.

"Princesses are more filling really. Spoiled brats, and all that."

"Stop!" I laugh, shoving him gently with my shoulder and he laughs as well before peering down at the feather.

"A swan did give my Father a feather once. It's supposed to be good luck."

"Really?" I ask, surprised as I hold it up to my face, studying it. Natsu cackles, as if he knows that I'm trying to see the luck with my eyes, instead of just believing it.

"Yeah. Looks like you've got a guardian angel."

"Maybe a guardian dragon, by the end of this trip." I tease, giving him a coy smile as I step into the carriage open doors. Erza is already unpacking some sandwiches for us, whilst Ultear is in the front. Natsu follows me in, a slight red tinge on his cheeks and I inwardly cheer that _I_ got him to blush this time around.

I bit my lip, using my fingers to measure the small piece of leather Erza had graciously given me before lifting the scissors and cutting it. Erza was sleeping soundly opposite me, and Natsu had been driving for a few hours. Ultear had opted to stay up there with him so she could navigate him better.

It seems we were all in agreement about Natsu's sketchy navigation skills.

Erza had decided we weren't going to stop for another break until we hit mid morning, and it had been dark for a few hours now, the moon in it's crescent form, bright in the sky. I had the feather resting delicately beside me, and was currently working on the piece that would hold it in my hair.

The door opened when I was trying to figure out how to secure the quill in the leather. Natsu slid inside easily, glancing at Erza for a moment before quietly shutting the door. I smiled a little at his consideration, but continued to puzzle at the dilemma I had.

He sat down beside me and watched me fiddle with the leather piece, before asking, "Can't get it to work?"

"I need something to clasp it and hold the leather and the feather together." I admit before giggling, my voice soft, "I rhymed." I almost slapped myself at that point because I was _so_ not the type of girl to point out that I rhymed to an attractive member of the opposite sex.

I blame Natsu, he's the only thing that's changed.

He gave me a soft smile that my cheeks could not resist, causing a light blush to spread over my cheeks. He lifted his hand and tugged on his ear, before pulling out the metal cuff that sat at the top of it. He handed it to me and I frowned, "No, it's okay. I don't want to take it."

"It's a _gift._ " He placed it in my free hand and I smiled thankfully at him, flushed and pleased at his soft attitude. It seemed, whenever night came, Natsu got a little more sweeter, somehow. Maybe smoother. Maybe it was just added darkness that took away his exuberance.

"Can you help?"

He nodded, and together we managed to figure it out. He tied the thin piece of leather around the quill, securing it, before helping me meld the cuff so the leather melted and stuck to the metal. Once we were done, he took a strand of my hair and slid the cuff in, squeezing lightly so it clipped into my hair.

"Thank-you." I stroked the feather lightly, eyeing it from the side as it dangled from the mid-lengths of that strand.

He just nodded and smiled at me, before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Calm." I said, before adding after a minute, "Wide awake, unfortunately."

"Probably because you fell asleep _and_ drooled on me earlier." He teased and I leaned in, glaring at him playfully.

"Princesses don't drool."

"No, but Luce does." He leaned in as well, our voices quiet so we didn't disturb Erza and I rolled my eyes before biting my lip. His eyes fell down to the action, narrowing a little bit before I questioned bravely, despite my heart racing in my chest and my brain cringing at the incoming humiliation.

"Want to cuddle?"

His eyes widened for a second before a smile spread across his lips. He nodded quietly and I reached over to the bags, grabbing a blanket. He adjusted himself on the seat, laying on his back like he had done on the couch at Jellal's cabin, and I motioned for him to scoot, not sure that I'd fit sideways with my ass and that tiny scrap of seat left.

"Just sit on me."

I gasped, coyly scandalized, "Why, Natsu. What on earth would your Father say?"

"Good work." He smirked at me, eyes glittering with amusement and I scoffed, shaking my head to hide my smile. I slipped onto his body, my knees bracing on either side of me as I wiggled a little before telling him.

"I want to put my legs in the middle."

"Just don't shove your knee in my crotch, and I'll be fine with that." I rolled my eyes but adjusted when he spread his legs a little, just enough for me to slip down his body. He lifted one of his legs, bent at the knee and placed it over the back of my thighs, and I cuddled into him.

I made an unhappy noise, and he murmured, "What is it?"

"I want the blanket to the top of my ears."

"Then pull it up."

I clenched my hands on the fabric of his shirt, my head resting on his chest, and mumbled, "I'm too comfortable. I'll ruin it if I move."

He chuckled and with his long arms, reached down to grasp at the blanket that was piled at my hips, and pulled it up to my ears, as per requested. I sighed happily and lifted my chin, staring up at his handsome face for a few moments.

"Take your bracelet off, it's blocking your magic from me." He stated and I frowned, resting my chin more firmly on his sternum.

"That's good. From what Erza has told me, I'm too aggressive."

"Protective, yes. Aggressive, no." He denied, opening his eyes to gaze down at me, "I like the feel of it. Feels like fur sometimes, other times it feels like wind. Depending on the shape you have it in."

"It's just a blob of white at the moment," I tell him and he smiles.

"Blob. How surprisingly eloquent of you."

" _Spell_ eloquent." I reply cheekily, but lift my hands to slip off the bracelet. I place it carefully on the ground beside the chair, before snuggling back into him. He pinches my waist at my attitude but doesn't bother to reply, making a low growling noise that makes Erza stir.

I shiver, "Don't you dare. You'll wake up Erza and then you'll be dragged by your tail off the back of the carriage."

"You like it though." He says this so innocently that I'm a little surprised, and I convey that with my eyes. His eyes darken a little as he adds the sinker, "Plus, I like doing it."

I giggle, lifting my hand from his side to place it on his lips. He looks shocked and pleased that I'm being so _touchy_ and inwardly, I'm equally as surprised.

"No growling tonight. That's an order."

"Yes, Luce. Whatever you say, Luce." He mumbles from the other side of my hand and I roll my eyes, but slip my hand away and tuck it under his scarf, sighing at the warmth there.

* * *

 **My email says it's only 19 comments but Ffnet says it's 26?**

 **When in doubt, trust the source i guess?**

 **I'm generally puzzled by t his but whATEVER.**

 **WHY DOES THE EARTH PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS**

 **Question Time:**

 **Was Lucy and Loke talking about Levy?** _Uh... no._

 **Will Levy be introduced? *** _Looks at previous chapter, and the 2,000 word dialogue between Levy and the gang.* UhhHHHH_

 **Does Lucy have black hair now?** _Non my friend. She has black hair only when she goes Banshee, I will be changing the previous chapter a little to clarify that properly soon._

 **Will there be a main character death?** _Noooooo. Would I do that? ;)_

 **So whens the lioness going to lick Natsu's wounds?** _Ohohohohoho, i like how you think ;)_

 **Is Ultear connected to Gray?** _This chapter answers that._

 **So is zeref going to be king of the demons and then reveal natsu to be a half demon or something and that's why he can do the mental link with Lucy?** _Zeref is a LORD. There's a clue for you. He's a dictator, as said by previous chapters. He is not the KING of Demons. Can anyone guess why the distinction between 'Lord' and 'King' is so important when it comes to Zeref? P.s he is royalty, but he abolished the royal law and made it completely under his rule._

 **It's another twenty comments to get the next chapter!**

 **I'm going to go contemplate my life in the corner.**

 **As always guys, stay fresh... and sane.**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **Her Excitement**

* * *

"Can I go up front?" I ask Erza as we chew on our beef-jerky snacks, ignoring Natsu's rumbling snores. I have to wonder if he's actually asleep this time, but seeing as he's not bothering either of us, I assume yes.

It's been three days since we left Jellal's cabin and to Erza's delight, we are back on schedule. We are supposed to be due in at the first stop by tomorrow afternoon, but Erza is hoping to make it tomorrow morning. We've only been taking small breaks and eating on the go, the three of them working in shifts to drive.

It makes me wish I had learnt how to direct horses when I was back in the Stars.

Erza's eyes widen at me before she smiles, "Of course! You'll just have to pin your hair up, it's sort of a giveaway."

"And yours isn't?" I tease and she laughs, "That's why I wear a hood when I get in the drivers seat. Did you want to borrow it?"

"Yes please!" I tied my hair up in a ponytail, leaving out the strand that has the feather cuff in it. I gently tuck that behind my ear, not wanting to harm it too much. She riffles through a bag, before handing me a dark brown half-cloak, which I pull on.

"If you see any patrols, or people you recognize, you'll have to tell Ultear, or if there isn't enough time, come back inside immediately. I know it's a bit much, but it's all about safety. Of course, the Star's are a particularly recluse land and what you are wearing now, makes you seem like a noble woman in the least."

I nod understandingly, knowing that if anyone recognized me, it wouldn't take my Father long to begin tracking me as she smiles, "Okay then. Let's go."

 _Of course, Loke was still able to find me even though I was very careful before._

When we both stand up, I remember what Natsu and I were talking about the other night and stop her.

"Natsu and I have been playing around with the link. He tells me my magic feels different to him, like it's adapted to my thoughts or something like that. Do you mind if I try and see if it does the same with you?"

She shakes her head, "Of course. It's only natural to gather evidence from a different, more _superior_ source." I giggle at her haughty tone before slipping off my cuff. The minute I do, I feel my power pinch at me, not exactly threatening but just letting me know, it's there and not going away. I push away the fear that comes with that realization and reach out to touch Erza's arm.

Her face remains impassive before she smiles, "It has changed. It's not… Hmm, the sensation is hard to explain. When we first linked, I felt pins and needles on a larger scale. This just feels ethereal, and almost like a wind. It's gentle right now, but it's still very… _protective._ As if threatening protection but knowing it doesn't need it against me."

I beamed, "That's great! And your magic settles me similar to Natsu's. I don't need the cuff if I'm with him, and it's seems like I don't need it when I'm touching you either."

Her eyes glow with hope, "Excellent. It seems like our links are healthy then. I was worried that with your state, you'd reject them."

"Erza, you are practically my best friend. My sister. I could never reject you." I tell her seriously, enjoying her pleased smile and flush before questioning, "When we linked, my power was in lion-form. Can you tell me if it goes back to pins and needles if I quickly morph it?"

"Do so, Lucy. I will tell you the utmost truth." She smiles encouragingly and I close my eyes, focusing on creating the shape in my mind and pulling my power into it. It comes together much better than before, and that delights me.

When I open my eyes, the lion is staring up at me, her fur almost as white as Lisanna, the swan maidens feather. But somehow I know, in the light of day, she'd glow golden just like I did.

"It's familiar to fur." Erza smiles widely, "It's actually quite pleasant. It seems that your power in lion form is much more accepting than your power in it's proper form."

"What do you think that means?"

"I will get Ultear to pull over and allow you to sit with her while I discuss these new… findings with Mother." The way she says 'mother' always tickles at me, and I know it feels the same way to her, since she so often says 'Eileen' despite Eileen disliking it.

"Alright. Thank you for letting me investigate."

"The pleasure is all mine." She gives my hand a soft squeeze, before we pull away. I slip the bracelet back on, and watch as she reaches out the window and knocks firmly on the wood twice. The carriage begins to slow and I begin to feel excitement over the prospect of riding up front.

I never had before, always stuck in the carriage and I was beginning to suspect Natsu was right. This journey was all about finding myself and trying new things.

We stepped out once the carriage stopped entirely, the rock of it, knocking Natsu off his slouched position. I winced at the loud smack but Erza smirked, leading me out. Ultear stretched and asked, "What's up?"

"Lucy wants to ride up front. Once I've finished my discussion with Eilee- Mother, I will take over the shift."

Ultear smiles easily, and gives me a wink, "Sounds good. You first, my Lady."

I laugh and pull myself up onto the seat, looking down at the horses curiously. Eileen had offered to saddle her unicorns, which were known to be faster and more dependable, but we had all agreed - Natsu not included - that it would be a little too obvious. Natsu was all up for unicorns, apparently seeing their horns amused him.

I would never understand the inner workings of his mind.

Erza returned to the carriage and Ultear gripped the reins, clicking softly with her mouth as the horses shook lightly, hitting the floor with their hooves.

"What are they doing?"

"Warming up. When you stop them, their muscles still rather quickly. Seeing as we are going at a ridiculous pace, and they are keeping up very well, it's important that they stretch and warm-up also." Ultear explains and I nod, pulling the hood over my hair, finding two metal clips on either side. I slip them into my hair, realizing that are meant to keep the hood up.

Erza knocks on the wood paneling of the carriage twice and Ultear gives the reins a little shake, clucking at them. They start out in a slow trot but soon begin to canter. A few minutes into cantering, they take off and I'm almost thrown back at how fast they suddenly go.

Ultear laughs, and I strain to hear her over the thundering hooves, "Incredible, right? These guys are born for this, stamina and speed."

"It's incredible." I agree, smiling as the window whips around us. I tug the hood down further, making sure that my hair is covered despite the clips. The forest rushes past us in a blur, a few travelers wandering down with baskets filled with goods and clothes. Some kids wave and Ultear waves back but I remain silent, amazed by this experience. My cheeks are flushed, my heart is racing and the world is whizzing by.

For what feels like only while later, Ultear nudges me, "Want to give it a go?"

My eyes widen as apprehension fills me, "I've never tried it before!"

Ultear grins, "You can do it. Just look!" She shakes her hands and I pay attention as she explains.

"They respond to tugging and spurring mostly, especially if they can't hear the noises. If you want them to go faster, _spur_ them. Like this!" She quickly whips the reins, the leather smacking lightly against their coats. I don't think they feel it, it just makes this noise and they seem to go a little faster. I worry at my lip, and nod as she continues explaining.

"If you want to go slower, don't yank at the reins. That can cause an accident. Lightly tug a few times and they'll get the message." She demonstrates with a firm, but light tug, and the horses slow down just slightly, keeping up a ground eating pace.

"Wrap the reins twice around your hands, once around your wrist to elbow, the second between your thumb and your fingers. This will help you control the pull. There's no turning involved, it's just straight for miles!"

"Okay!" My voice shakes but it doesn't bother her as she offers some encouragement.

"You can do it!" I nod but I doubt myself. I focus on keeping my breathing steady as she slowly hands me one reign. She waits patiently as I follow her instruction. Then she gives me the second and I'm suddenly in the middle of the front seat, looking down at the two horses that don't even notice the change in rider.

I hold it there for a bit, getting used to the vibrations before giving the reins a quick flick, attempting to spur them on. It's too light at first, and Ultear just states loudly, "A little harder. They need to feel it!"

I do it again and a smile breaks out when they increase the pace, legs working fluently. I notice they aren't even out of breath and they've been keeping this pace for a while now. I knew they were born and bred for this, but _damn,_ I'd be dead by this point.

Or maybe I'd finally be rid of my whorish hips.

"Great work!" Ultear cheers before her next words make me still.

"I'm going back into the carriage. I'll send Erza out in a few minutes!" I glance at her in shock and fear but her shit-eating grin makes me feel even worse.

"That is a _terrible_ idea!"

"You'll be fine!" She laughs wickedly before shouting right in my ear, "By the way, horses can sense fear! So don't you dare get scared up here!"

"Ultear!" I shout back but she's already climbing off the seat, slipping herself around the edge. I turn back to the road, my nerves rattled and watch as the horses continue their pace. I bit my lip and take long deep breaths, which is hard, considering the air that whizzes past me. But after what feels like _ages,_ I relax into the rhythm of it.

Tree's soar by as blurs, the only sound to my ears is the beating of their hooves on the ground. A smile makes it way over my face and I loosen the reins just a little, holding both with one hand so I can adjust my hood, which has only slipped back a little. I adjust the clips before fixing the reins back up.

The horses don't even care, they just continue on and I forget all about Erza coming back out. And when somebody does come out, it isn't Erza. Natsu slips in next to me, leaning a little so he can see my face before he grins.

"Having fun?"

"I can't feel my arms!" I beam and he laughs, though his eyes are soft, full of fondness. He nudges me softly and I move over, carefully handing over the reigns one at a time. Once he adjusts his grip, urges the horses on with a quick flick and they seem to catapult forward, going much faster than Ultear ever went.

"Is that safe?" I shout and he glances over, raising his eyebrow at me quizzically.

"To go this fast?" I clarify, and watch as he gives me a crooked smug grin. Something low inside me clenches and rolls around at the look, but I will myself to keep any sort of blood away from my cheeks. Out of sheer will, I manage it, just in time to hear his reply.

"This isn't fast."

"They can go faster?" I ask, surprised by the notion. Surely, the speed they were going was their limit. It felt like the air was propelling me backwards, that's how fast we were going. Natsu shook his head and leaned closer to me so he could speak without shouting too much.

"No, this is pretty much their capacity. Whenever I get in the driving seat, Erza wants me to push them as fast as I can. My eyes pick up motions quicker than hers, so it's less of a risk."

"Does that mean you can go this fast when you have wings?"

"I can go this fast without wings." His grin widened and he dropped his head further down to state, "With wings, it's about twice as fast."

"Do dragons have any weakness?" I laugh, amazed and he shrugs, but the glitter of smugness in his eyes is hard to miss. Mr Natsu is happy that he's faster than the horses. I wonder if he constantly makes everything a competition just for his own amusement or if it is a need to win that drives him.

"Igneel doesn't like grammar much, but that's it."

I giggle at the idea of the great Fire Dragon King frowning at a book before going silent, inching closer to Natsu to leech off his body heat. With the air rushing past us like this, my eyes are watering slightly and my cheeks feel numb. After what feels like ages, I tug Natsu's jacket and he leans down to listen to me, my voice a little croaky from the necessary shouting.

"I'm going to go inside."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please." I wasn't brave enough to attempt climbing into the carriage at this speed, and even though I felt like a pain, Natsu didn't complain, he simply slowed the horses down gradually. I guessed it was because going from a fast speed to an abrupt halt would be a bad idea.

Once he stops, he slides out of the seat, and reaches to help me down. I slip down slowly, bracing my hands on his shoulders, as my feet touch the floor. He goes to let me go when my knees buckle, and I fall into his chest. His arms quickly steady me, warm lean muscles tensing as they squeeze my waist, keeping me up right.

"Ow." I pull back to rub my nose before looking down to my legs which feel boneless, and tingly. The feeling isn't exactly comfortable or pleasant.

"I think my legs are asleep." I tell Natsu just as Erza and Ultear exit the carriage, finding Natsu's arms securely wrapped around my waist. Erza's eyebrow twitches but I give her a smile, trying to calm her down.

"It's not his fault, my legs aren't awake yet." I inform her, and her shoulders relax, but I catch her giving Natsu a nasty, ' _be good_ ' glare when I go to look down at my legs and will the circulation of blood to return.

"Maybe Natsu should take her into the carriage and let her rest. Erza and I will take turns until we get to the first town." Ultear holds up her orb, peering into it before nodding, "It shouldn't be long now."

"Natsu barely got an hour of driving in." Erza states, and it almost sounds like a complaint, but Ultear wisely ignores it and just climbs onto the driving seat, patting the other spot invitingly. Erza sighs and gives me a once over before hoisting herself up.

Natsu crouches a little, and I squeak when he effortlessly rearranges his hands so one goes underneath my knees and the other is along my back. He lifts me up and I'm momentarily mortified, and appropriately distracted by the way his muscles tense to accommodate the sudden weight.

"You were planning on hobbling to the carriage door?" He sounds amused and I feel my cheeks heat because I was actually planning on crawling if I had too. I turn my face away from his and try my hardest not to pout, but it finds my lips anyway and soon I'm mulishly relaxing into his embrace.

He enters the carriage with two large steps, and places me gently on my seat which is designated in the corner, at the back. Once I'm stable, he surprises me by getting onto his knees and deftly taking off my shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the circulation in your leg started again." He explains and I frown at him, confused and suspicious.

"What does that mean?"

He laughs a little at my antitrust look, "I'm just going to massage your ankles and calf for a bit, to loosen the muscles and get the blood pumping."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, your legs will fall off." His lips twitch and I scoff, but can't help the grin on my lips at how obvious his tell was.

"Liar."

He wisely ignores me, and the carriage begins to move again when he rubs his hands together. He starts on my right foot, rubbing, kneading the flesh of my feet, before moving up to my ankle. He's all concentration and no playfulness, eyes narrowed in stern absorption of his task. I try to be as serious as he is, but it's a lot hard and plenty distracting considering his fingers are warm, firm and a little rough.

When he finishes pinching and rubbing his thumb along my Achilles heel, his hands move up to my calve and it's another level of euphoria. I let out a little moan of pain when he hits a bruise that I didn't know I had and he looks up, concern flicking over his features.

"Too rough?"

" _Shh,_ my leg is having an intimate moment with your hands. Let's not interrupt them."

His lips quirk into a small grin, and he shakes his head but obeys my command, and just focuses his effort with massaging, kneading motions that make my head dizzy with pleasure and relief. I was always a bit spoiled and liked the finer things in life, but damn, _Natsu would probably give the roughest traveler a massage and they'd faint with pleasure._

My leg was heavy, but operating by the time he was finished and he wasted no time until he moved on to my left. I stretched the limb with a satisfied smile before glancing over Natsu. I always had the sneaking suspicion that men needed to be praised for their good efforts every once and a while.

"That feels great." I tried to make it comradely, but a lovely firm stroke of his thumb against the sole of my foot made it turn breathy.

 _Oops._

He grunted a little, but I noticed the slightest bit of red on the tips of his ears that pinked out underneath that mop of hair. I smiled a little more and just relaxed into the seat, closing my eyes to hopefully fall asleep with his massage lulling me there.

Unfortunately, _lefty_ was more co-operative with him that _rightie_ and soon he deemed it alive and kicking, so he stopped.

"Hungry?" He turned away to rummage through a sack, giving me time to sort out my frown and settle with a chirpy.

"Yep!"

He threw me a wrapped object and once I opened it, the smell of bread, pork and spiced leafy greens met my noise. I ate it greedily, almost finishing it at the same time Natsu did, and that was surprising considering Natsu inhaled food. I sometimes watched to see if he actually chewed.

 _As of yet, no chewing motion has been detected._

"I have a question."

He looked up from crumbling the wrapping into a ball and smiled a little, "You always do."

"It's only because you are so good at answering my questions." I told him charmingly, and he laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Alright, your flattery has granted you answers until we get to the village."

"What happens if I have questions after we get to the village?" I wonder and he sends me a smirk, that's filled with mischief. That place deep inside my stomach simmers with an edge of heat and for some reason, the look in his eyes paired with that smirk makes me flush.

Deciding that we should definitely move on, for my own health and safety, I ask the question that I have been worrying about since we left Jellal's cabin.

"When I stopped Loke… I felt, strange."

He leaned forward, "I know. I sensed it."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When dragons fight for dominance, it starts with power. But baser instincts kick in. How did you feel when the kitten buckled?" I gave him a sour look at the fact he was still calling Loke 'kitten' but thought about his question. When I asserted my dominance, it was like a rush of power. The thrill of being stronger, the rush of someone else finding my resolve absolute against theirs. But then, it turned a little more.. animalistic.

I closed my eyes and sought out my power, watching as it lingered at the cave entrance inside me, a mist like substance, that was stark white, full of untrained power.

"I felt like I wanted to bite him." I muttered, a little embarrassed but also thoughtful because I really wasn't a biter. I mean, given my numerous experiences, I didn't think I was.

"Was it sexual?" His blunt question made me look up, but instead of seeing anything like judgment or disgust on his features, he just looked calm, almost peaceful. Something inside me rolled around uncomfortably at the thought of Natsu ever wanting to bite someone in a sexual way. I figured the feeling was apprehension about his dragon side, even though, I had seen it a few times now and it hadn't bothered me.

Realizing he was still waiting for my answer, I shook my head and spoke truthfully, "No. I wasn't looking at him like he was somebody attractive. It was like he was… food or just, someone to force into submission. It felt like if I didn't bite him, he wouldn't get the message of who was stronger?"

I wondered if I was making any sense, but Natsu just nodded, and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest with a speculative look, "If it was sexual, I'd say you acknowledged a possible partner to mate with." I screwed my face up at the idea of having any sort of intercourse with Loke, he was like a brother.

Granted, a stupid one, but a brother nonetheless.

"But since it wasn't sexual?"

"I'm kind of flying blind here." He admitted, "We don't know anything about Banshee's besides some very scare details about your screams and it's affect on the world around you. We don't know anything about your origin, or if Banshee's have a sub-type."

"Sub-type?" I repeated, before wracking my brain for the meaning of the word, "As in, a creature that is a descendant or ancestor?"

He nodded, "Dragons descend from nothing. We came from the elements, the first dragons were simply created by the land, ocean and sky. If anything, my ancestor would be lava, since my line originated from a volcano. As for descendants, we haven't created anything that rivals our strength. Igneel told me that one of the first Kings of the Moltens created salamanders, but they aren't exactly magical. Just impervious to fire."

"So it's sort of like mermaids, and sirens. Mermaids came from the ocean first, but sirens were the work of thousands of years of evolution. Sirens aren't as powerful as mermaids by a long-shot, but they are the children of the mermaid species." I clarified and he nodded, reaching his hand up to brush through his hair and give the back of his head a small scratch as he thought.

"Were-lions are supposed to be descendant from griffins, although scholars haven't been able to fully prove it. And immortals refuse to confirm or deny the theory." He mumbled to himself, but I was momentarily amazed. I had known Natsu was intelligent but it seemed that animal-lore and it's counterparts were his strong point. As rising Queen of the Stars, I learnt mostly about nymphs and their heritage.

"Nymphs are descendants from the Goddesses of Love but that's speculation as well. They aren't strong enough to simply be born from nature, so it's always been assumed that Aphe, the Goddess of Sensuality, reached into the earth, had sex with a bunch of women and that's how we came to be." I blinked before muttering softly, "That's how _nymphs_ came to be."

 _I wasn't a nymph. I'm not a nymph._

Natsu looked up with an odd look in his eyes, but it vanished, leaving a frown on his face, "I know a little bit about Aphe, but… isn't she a woman?"

I simply blinked at him before laughing, "Oh! No, I'm sorry. That wasn't… I explained it wrong. It was sex in the form of an intimate bond. There was no… _semen_ involved. Aphe didn't trust man to not covet her daughters, so she simply touched a worthy woman, gave her hours of pleasure through her magic then inserted the seed of life inside. The legends say that's why nymphs can't live without touch, because we ache and pine for hers only."

Natsu's lips twitched, "So does that mean nymphs are lovers of women at heart?"

I struggled not to flush, instead smiling sweetly at him, "Maybe it's because a man could never compare with the touch of a woman."

He laughed at my words, the noise deep and filthy. A shiver crawled up my spine and I struggled to stay focused, shaking my head lightly as Natsu stated, "Like I said, without knowing how you came to be, and if you have ancestors or descendants, then I'm shooting in the dark."

I looked away for a second, and focused on my power, molding it easily into my lion, something that I had grown so comfortable seeing. Looking at the cloud of mist, the cloud of danger and hurt, scared me so. Maybe since I had controlled my lion before, it made it easier to accept my power in that face than it's original form.

"But everything seems to be pointing to the fact that Banshee's have some sort of animal in them. Isn't that the only way to explain… When I shape my power into a lion, it's not like it was before." I frown, running my hands through my hair, "It's like I can feel _her._ I know it's just my scream, or my magic, but when I morph it, I can feel the fur. When I forced Loke to submit, I wanted to bite him so I could taste his blood, make him realize that I had _won._ "

Once I admitted, a sense of horror rushed through me. I closed my eyes tightly, and fisted my hands, wishing that I had the secrets to what I was. Wishing I had answers as to why I felt this way. I wasn't a were-lion, I was a Banshee.

 _Why would I want to bite into someone just to prove my dominance?_

I felt the added weight of someone sitting down on the cushion beside me, and opened my eyes, glancing over to find Natsu. I startled when I saw his eyes, wondering if I would ever not be surprised and captivated by the amazing glowing color. Inside me, my lioness stretched, content to be grazing, not paying either of us attention.

"You know what I see when my eyes turn?"

His question makes me frown harder but I shook my head, remaining silent. His eyes roamed my features for a second before he spoke, his voice deeper, rougher.

"I see the vein in your neck. I can see how the blood rushes all over your body." I flushed, and felt my heart race a little faster at his words, shocked at how honest he was being. I don't know why I was shocked, he hadn't been anything but honest to my knowledge.

"See, right there." He murmured, eyes focused on my neck, "Your heart is beating faster, it's making that vein pulsate a little. Not that anyone with a human eye could see. Only an animal."

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice shook, not with fear, but anticipation, arousal. Something about this was making my stomach warm, my legs tense and my heart to thud faster in my chest, the noise almost drowning out Natsu's voice entirely. But his voice was hard to ignore, and I soon felt my entire being melt into listening to him speak.

"Because I want you to understand, having urges, feeling wild and animalistic, isn't a bad thing. It's natural. Even if we don't know what line Banshee's come from, and if they have some connection to an animal; that doesn't make it _bad._ You are doing what your instincts want you too. And there is nothing wrong with following your instincts."

"But what if I don't understand my instincts? What if I hurt someone?"

"You didn't bite the kitten, even though you wanted too. I think you doubt your self control." He stated and I shook my head.

"You controlled my lioness form for me. The minute you touched me, the power got distracted by yours and that's why I didn't bite Loke." I admitted softly, closing my eyes tightly once more as a wave of shame washed over me.

"Is that such a bad thing? When Igneel was training me in controlling that side of me, he gave me an anchor to focus on. It sounds like you've decided to use me." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, and I simply stared at him before I leaned closer, curious about something he said.

"What was your anchor?"

Nothing about his face changed, but I saw the slightest flash in his eyes that gave me the impression that it was a touchy topic. I opened my mouth to draw back my question when he smiled a little, his eyes carefully blank.

"Fire was my anchor."

I simply nodded, dropping the topic of conversation before something more suitable.

"So you don't mind that you are my anchor?"

"As long as you don't throw me in the ocean, I'm okay with it." He smirked a little at my disgusted look and I almost laughed at how horrible that joke was.

* * *

 **How the flip are we at ten chapters already?/**

 ***looks at time-line and frets about how close shit is***

 **I fully blame ALL of you for leaving such amazing comments! You gave me thirty comments in a little over 24 hours? LIKE HOW. CAN U. PLEASE. EXPLAIN.**

 **So in this beauty, you address some important information that WILL come up later. Because, Lucy is a Banshee, so why would she be adopting lion traits when her power is in that form? Does Banshee creatures have a link to an animal that we (well I mean, you because I know where this is going) don't know yet? Is that why she got that urge to bite Loke?**

 **I have to admit fam, it's fun asking the questions and reading your responses. Some of you get alarmingly close, and then others just scream for Nalu. Which I will never say no to tbh.**

 **Can we all just give a round of applause to Ultear. I really don't want her to seem like a B character in this story. I love her and she deserves some credit.**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Are we to assume there is some tie between Natsu & Zeref? **_*sweats nervously* W-Well I mean, that's crazy! *laughs anxiously*_

 **Can I take Natsu out of the story and keep him to myself?** _Sure! But I will warn you, he sometimes slips Lucy into his pocket. What can ya do? ;)_

 **Do you update on the weekend no matter what?** _Qui!_

 **How does Jellal know that dragons can't do what Natsu can do with reading peoples thoughts and communicating through them etc?** _Jellal's intelligence mostly comes through his experience. he has experienced countless battles, and knows the basics on how Dragons work. That's all I can really say without spoiling some of the story!_

 **Has Lucy's hair attracted Natsu similarly to how Lisanna was attracted?** _Yes. YeS. YES._

 **I can't see Mira being afraid of Natsu though?** _I can't see Elfman turning into a beautiful swan, but hey, I did it though ;)_

 **Does that mean that there aren't beings that can shapeshift into whatever they want?** _Swan-maidens are mythical beings that were said to be able to change into a swan through a powerful talisman made out of swan fur. They are NOT wereanimal/ were animals are able to adopt some parts of the animal into their human state. With swan-maidens, it is a swan or a person, no between. (:_

 **Will we see the Strauss siblings again?** _Yep!_

 **Do you know how hard you make it for me to focus on nursing school?** _Ohohohohohohohoho. This makes me feel a great evil._

 **I was wondering how you came up with the mythos for this story & l** **ike what inspired you to use the creatures and magic in this story?** _Well, originally, you were going to meet Lucy in a dungeon and she was going to be locked up among the other royal princes and princesses. That's what I had planned. But with much deliberation, I decided to ease into this world instead of throwing it out there. As for the mythos and creatures, my beta Dim and I spend hours discussing the creatures and what they should do, what powers they have, how they act etc etc. A lot of the time, I take as much information as I can then mold it with my own imagination. Then it just comes out as the jarbled mess you see today. (:_

* * *

 **I'm upping the ante to 30 reviews, to give myself time to edit and get a chapter a head. Currently, I have the next chapter written, and the chapter after that almost done but I like to be a little more organized.**

 **(not really)**

 **But considering how fast you guys gave me thirty before, then I'm expecting to be uploading the next chapter tomorrow ;)**

 **As always guys,**

 **stay fresh and pretty**

 **xo freshprincess!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 **Her Sister**

* * *

I stepped out of the carriage, hood firmly placed over my hair, with a red scarf wrapped around my mouth. Erza and Natsu were also hooded, hiding their hair and face with scarfs of their own. The only one not wearing extreme camouflage was Ultear, and she did most of the talking, adopting a more southern accent easily.

As she talked to the shop keeper with Erza, I wandered away to the markets just a little ways from the group. I ran my fingers over some of the silver plated trinkets, keeping my head down as townspeople moved around, talking and shopping for goods.

I stopped at a small wood carving stand, picking up a small dragon that was as small as my ring finger. It was curved and beautifully designed, the details so acute that I could really tell the carver worked really hard for it.

"It's cute." Natsu's voice made me glance back, and I nodded, holding the little dragon up to his eyes.

"Did you look like this when you were a kid?"

His eyes glittered with amusement and he leaned over to breathe into my ear, "I was way cuter."

I laughed and placed the dragon back down, noticing the ladies smile with a little flush. She eyed the pair of us as if she was trying to figure out the connection, or maybe she was just really nosy. I ignored her and continued to move onto the next booth, Natsu following me casually. I wondered if Natsu was only accompanying me because Erza hadn't wanted me to be left alone while we were here.

"How long are we in this town?"

"Only two days." Natsu informs me, and I stop at a stall that has beautiful flowered jewelry. I can tell they aren't real diamonds, or gems but that doesn't take away from their beauty. The little girl behind the desk, looking up at me with round eyes looks a bit pale, and ashen. Her mother is asleep in the chair behind her, dark circles prominent underneath her closed eyes.

I glanced back to the girl and asked, "Did you help make these?"

She nodded, and proudly whispered, "All the ones on the left, I did myself. The ones with emeralds are my favorite…" I didn't tell her I knew they weren't real, because she looked so earnest, that I figured she might not know herself. Instead, I just nodded and looked over to the section she had gestured as her own.

There was a lot of green, the fake sparkle of man-made gems would trick someone who wasn't knowledgeable about their jewelry. They were good fakes, and I had to inwardly applaud the woman's art of making almost perfect replicas' of the crystals. I picked up a small ring, that was a simple gold band, with a fake-emerald cut in the middle.

"How much is this one?"

She perked up even more at the thought of a potential sale, and rattled off a surprisingly expensive price. I held the ring up to my eye, my lips quirking at the little mistake she had made around the bridge of the golden plated metal. I glanced at the mother, who let out a loud snore and shifted in her sleep, clothes covered with soot and dirt.

I turned to Natsu, "Do you have any coin?"

He nodded, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch that rattled with change.

"How much is in there?"

"Two thousand in gold and silver." He shrugged and I smiled a little, also perceiving that as pocket change even though I didn't have my own money to flaunt about. Us royals, so materialistic. But for her, and her mother, it would be enough for a weeks worth of food. And more supplies.

"I'll pay you back in interest." I swiped the entire bag and turned back to the little girl, ignoring his grunt of amusement. I handed over the bag and she opened it, her eyes widening. I had easily given her two times over the price she had stated, but I just slipped the ring on my index finger and adjusted it, grateful that it actually fit.

"Thank-you."

She looked up at me in shock, clutching the pouch with wide green eyes that reminded me of the stone and she shook her head, bowing swiftly, "Thank you! _Oh thank you!_ Please come again!" When we wandered to the next stall, I glanced back and smiled a little as she roughly woke up her mother, shaking the coins in her face wildly.

I also glanced back to find Ultear still talking to the woman from before, and producing documents for the woman to sign. Erza stood at her back, glancing around like a trained protector.

"You know the emerald is fake."

"But the emotion and hard-work behind it isn't." I replied justly, giving him a little wink as I held it up, "Plus, it's sparkly."

His eyes glowed with amusement and awe, and I somehow knew, behind the wrap around his mouth, he was smiling. He pressed a hand to my back, swiftly tucking me against his body when two small boys came tearing past, oblivious to the crowd of people.

"Yes, I am aware of you princesses and your sparkly things." He said this lowly, keeping my curves to his firmness, and I looked up into his eyes, leaning my head back so I could give him a playful look.

"Just as I am aware of you dragons and _your_ sparkly things."

As he opened his mouth to reply, I glanced out the corner of my eye and noticed a head of white hair turned the corner at the end of the street. The color reminded me of something, but the memory slipped away just as he spoke.

"Hoarding is apart of my blood, you can't judge me for that."

"I would _never_ judge you for the pretty little earrings you have back at your home." I giggle, placing my hands on his chest to lightly separate us. His eyes narrow at me and I turn away, keeping my laughter to myself as I start on the next aisle of stalls and shops that are bustling with townsfolk.

* * *

"I will take Natsu to go get us some food from a local restaurant." Ultear's tone left no room for argument, and as I was sliding into a soft one-piece, she left to collect Natsu from the other room. Erza exited the bathroom, her hair out and heavy with water, a towel wrapped firmly around her lovely figure.

"While we have a moment, shall we discuss the recent… _happenings?_ I have some information that might be of use to your thoughts." Erza asked as she grabbed a leather hair-band from her things and tied her wet hair back into a bun. I rubbed the moisturizer over my rough hands, wincing at the burn that holding the reins too tightly had left.

 _I'd have to see about some sort of riding gloves_ , I thought mindlessly as I gazed down at the red welts in between my thumb and index finger.

"Please."

She pulled on a robe, dropping the towel from underneath it then I looked away as she slipped on a pair of underwear before sitting on the bed opposite, tying to robe together tightly.

"First of all, the search for Virgo's killer is going well. We've managed to narrow the list down to two eye witnesses within your Kingdom. However, it will be difficult to gather their statements while your father has the entirety of the castle on lock down. Do you have any way to get into the castle without alerting the senturies?"

"The emergency route is through the brushes on the northern side of town. If you can get into the main village, there's a small hospital there. Behind the back are these large brushes that keep people out of the castle grounds for the most part. You go through there, you have around fifty meters of no patrolling to my knowledge. There's a trap door just by there. If you need to get into the castle unnoticed, that is the best way." I didn't see the point in keeping it a secret. This was Virgo's killer we were hunting and if the people my Father was hiding in the castle knew anything, then it must be found.

"You'll have to draw me a map so I can give it to my sources. They will infiltrate and get the information."

I didn't bother to ask if she was worried about the possibility of them getting caught. These mysterious strangers where Erza's _sources._ She must trust them enough with Kingdom secrets and missions such as these for a reason.

"I will help however I can." I promise and she smiles, satisfied with my answer.

"Now, Mother has a theory about your power changing. She said it would not be surprising if your power is slowly learning what sort of person you are. Whilst it is still very dangerous, it realizes you trust Natsu and I, and that is why it's feel has changed."

I smiled a little, glad that Eileen had agreed with my earlier thoughts. I had suspected it was because I trusted Erza and Natsu so my power was learning to adapt and trust them also.

"However, she is… intrigued by your current situation with Natsu." Erza sounded apologetic and it took me a moment to figure out why. But when I did, I felt a full-body cringe roll over me and I glanced away, muttering under my breath.

"Does Eileen know about boundaries?"

"Surely not." Erza laughed lightly and I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"He's… odd." I admit softly, resting my cheek on my knee, as I think it over, wondering how to say my feelings without sounding like an idiot. "He tells me he has no demands of me. That he understand that the first priority is to get to the Vapids and find out as much as we can about my power. But, he affects me also. It's like we can't help it."

"So you acknowledge that there is a deeper bond there?"

I give her a look, "If the bond is any deeper, I'd assume we were destined in the stars."

"But destined for what?" She hums, and I blanch at the fact she doesn't pick up my sarcasm, instead pushing forward in hopes she could understand the predicament I'm in.

"I am focused on getting to the Vapids. But, there are moments where I find myself completely… enthralled with him. There's just something about him that calls to a deeper part of me. He saw my lioness the other day, he was able to sweep into my head and _see_ her like I see her. And then, when I forced Loke to submit, he acted as an anchor and stopped me from biting Loke."

"Biting Loke?" She asked, eyes widening and I winced.

"I have begun to adopt lion-like tendencies when my power is in that form. When I made Loke submit, I had this intense urge to bite him, to make sure he understood that I was more powerful. Natsu said it was a way to show dominance over food, or a lesser being. That it was animal behavior and there was nothing wrong with it. He tried to get me to understand but…"

"From what we know, Banshee's have no connection with any animal form." She reads my thoughts and I'm entirely thankful that she understands me that well. That she could see where I was coming from.

"Exactly."

"So Natsu is telling you to accept that there is a part of you that is animalistic, but without knowing if it is _normal_ for Banshee's, you are struggling. Because if there is no record for Banshee's having this side-effect or extra power, then…"

"I'm a freak." I whisper, closing my eyes as tears well up in them, "I'm even more of a freak, than I was before."

"I see Natsu's point as well as yours, Lucy. The way you are feeling, is not your fault at all. But putting that aside for a moment… Let's return to Natsu." She tapped her nails on the bed in thought before asking, "My mother mentioned Natsu wanted you to form a companionship with him?"

I winced, "Yes. He has offered."

"You did not accept?"

"I told him to give me time. That if he still wanted it in a week or so, then I would truly think about it." I admit quietly before sighing, "I believe he doesn't realize how strong, and potent a nymph link is. The bond I have with you and Natsu already, is like water. It's ever-changing, flowing, a stream of power between us. But it can be stopped with a wall. A nymphs' companionship is impossible to alter, or cut unless death or extreme pain for both parties that soon kills them."

"You don't want him to enter into anything he doesn't fully understand?"

"Yes. But I am sure, Eileen has already explained it." I pout and she smiles softly, as if her mother's meddling ways is incredibly amusing to her. I wondered if she went through this with her and Jellal's courtship.

"Is that the only reason you are filled with hesitation?"

I pursed my lips, a little put off at how easily she read me and she laughed in response, leaning back with an amused smile, but remaining silent. I sighed, and rubbed at my eyes to try and physically clear my head.

"I don't believe I can make Natsu a companion even if I wanted too."

"Which you do," Erza said softly, ignoring my pointed look as I bit my lip, and explained.

"I'm a Banshee. With or without the added nymph _things._ " I moved my hands about in a waffling movement, and she nodded, patiently waiting to finish my thoughts.

"Companionship is something that _only_ nymphs can do. So, if I'm a Banshee with only a side of nymph, it's the equivalent to a salad on the side of a massive steak. Salads can't make bonds of that strength."

 _What on earth did I just say?_

"Apt description." She laughed softly and I rolled my eyes at her, but just kept my lips tight as she mulled it over in her mind, testing my theory.

"Do you know _how_ to do one?"

I shrugged, leaning back on my hands, "Sure. Sacrifice some blood, recite some poetry. It's actually a little anti-climatic."

"So, it stands to reason, how will you know if you don't try?"

"That's… actually really unhelpful Erza. I mean, wow, ignore my fear of not performing at _all,_ and just tell me something I already know." I pout at her and she raises one sassy, perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Since I have already started the trend, allow me to say, falling in love with Natsu Dragneel isn't the worst thing in the world. To me, of course, it is abhorrent. But I don't see the appeal in greedy, _pink-haired_ buffoons."

I blinked at her, feeling the red spread over my cheeks as I cleared my throat weakly, pointedly ignoring her amused eye twinkle.

 _Did she learn that from Natsu?_

 _Because I swear, it was unnerving and getting annoying quickly._

"W-Well, luckily, I don't have any plans to fall in love with Natsu Dragneel."

"Does _anyone_ ever have plans to fall in love?"

"Erza, this is too much honesty for me." I squirmed and she laughed, as if my very terror of this topic was extremely amusing to her. Which, _was just great._

"Sometimes, I believe you need mass amounts of honesty. You would never do anything if you didn't have someone telling you what you need to hear."

I squinted my eyes at her, "So, what, you are my 'eyes of truth'?"

Erza's smile widened at my sarcastic tone, "Such lovely words to describe someone who is not afraid to tell you that, whilst Natsu may be an idiot, and a _dragon;_ he is loyal. And I suppose, some people may find his… attitude appealing."

"You really don't like him." I tried to change the subject and it worked because a look crossed her eyes, her aura darkening immensely.

 _What on earth did he to her?_

"I will tell you the story of my strawberry cake, another day." She said ominously and I almost laughed, realizing that bad blood was probably about a desert he had eaten that Erza had already claimed for her stomach. Even _I_ knew that once Erza dibs, you don't touch her food.

Somehow, eating something of Erza's seems like exactly the thing Natsu would do.

"We have been traveling for a few days, and the water pressure in the shower is adequate. Go pamper yourself before our _companion's_ return." My eye twitches at the cleverly placed word, and I struggle with my facial expressions to remain blank and not squirmy but she sees right through me and laughs again.

I grumble and walk into the bathroom, pulling off my top as I turn on the water and adjust the temperature. Erza's words are circling my brain like annoying flies that refuse to leave me alone until I swat each of them down. So I ignore them, to the best of my ability, focusing on recuperating and not further straining my brain and body with questions I am not ready to answer.

* * *

I'm awake in bed, as Erza and Ultear both sleep deeply on the bed beside me. I had offered to share with someone or even take the couch, but after a small argument and a round of what I would like to call 'the girls guilt trip', I was fortunate enough to get an entire bed by myself, and although previously I would very much enjoy the space - this time I felt different.

Ultear snored softly, wrapped in the blanket and when I turned my head, I noticed that she had stolen all the blanket from Erza, who sleeps in a fetal position. I smile a little and turn away, staring up at the ceiling. Natsu is across the hall, in his own room after Erza had demanded he get one for privacy issues. She also said it was because she would rather poke her left eye out than allow him into our room.

I wondered if he was awake.

My body was slipping out of my bed before I could stop it, and I stopped, looking down at my bed with a frown.

 _Was I seriously going to check if he was awake?_

My arms moved on their own and I picked up my blanket, lightly throwing it over Erza so she was covered. Ultear snored quietly as I slipped on some shoes and a jacket, creeping out of the room. I glanced back to check Erza before sliding out the door, letting it close silently.

I crossed the small hall and lightly knocked on the door, looking down at my body with a wince, wishing I had put something more suitable on. My legs are bare, and cold in the breeze that rustles through the open window at the end of the hall. The jacket is more of a wrap and it doesn't protect my sensitive skin from the biting sensation of goosebumps.

I knock once more before a little sense of loneliness seeps into me. Natsu _was_ asleep.

 _I mean, why wouldn't he be asleep? He's probably tired, and he's a normal being, it's late._

When I turn to go back, the door slowly opens and Natsu is staring down at me, a frown on his lips. We don't say anything, and that loneliness slowly subsides, filling me with relief. My skin feels a little tight, and I'm uncomfortably cold, _so cold._

He reaches a hand out and I slip my hand into his immediately, the warm tingle of his skin sliding against mine. It's rough, and hot, and _so good._ I step closer, allowing him to tug me into his room, and lead me across the floor to his bed.

"Cold." I whisper, and he glances down at me, bright eyes searching every piece of me before returning to my own.

"It's been more than ten hours since we got here. Do you think you are low on touch?"

"Can't think." I choke out, pressing my head to his chest as I close my eyes, taking a deep breath in. He places his hands on my arms and rubs up and down, attempting to soothe me. I make a soft noise, a whimper that causes his hands to grip on my skin. It makes me shiver, and rub my head against his shirt, taking a deep breath in.

Vaguely, I can feel the white power inside of me slip effortlessly into a lion form, without me even prompting or commanding it. She rolls onto her paws, and slumps down inside me. Suddenly his smell fills my nose, and it makes me gasp. She purrs softly, pushing her senses through me so I could take deep lungful of his scent, intensified by the ability to take on lioness attributes.

It's all smoke, and spice. Something that's building on my tongue and making me dizzy in the sweetest of ways.

"You smell." I mumbled into his chest, rubbing my cheek against his shirt as he laughs roughly.

"Thank-you?"

I pulled away from him, looking up into his lush green eyes, before stepping past him. I slip off the jacket I had grabbed and climb into his bed, snuggling under the covers as his scent surrounds me. The purr my lioness lets out echoes through my mouth this time and I curl in closer, letting the smell soothe me like a drug.

The blanket lifts and I feel Natsu slip in behind me, warm muscles pressing into my back and I roll over to face him, my voice soft, "I don't know why it's this bad, I went three days without it before, but now ten hours leaves me like this."

"You get at least three sessions with me per day. Today we've been so focused on getting sorted and sorting our travels out, I haven't given you one. That nymph part of you must have gotten used to the routine."

I screwed my nose up at his words, "Can we not call them sessions?"

"What would you like to call them?" He asks, amused, as my legs intertwine with his, tugging him closer with my thigh muscles. I shrug, pouting because I don't know what to call them either.

"You said I smell." After a few moments of silence, he states with a note of confusion in his tone. I nod, tightening my legs around his and he glances down before asking softly, "Did your lioness leak out?"

"I think so. I didn't even call on her this time. My power just… twisted by itself."

"Did you smell Loke when you forced him to submit?"

I thought back and nodded slowly, "His blood was what made the urge to bite him appear. But you aren't bleeding, and I don't have to urge to bite you."

"Perhaps it is because your lion knows me and trusts me."

"Maybe." I frown a little, not interested in giving myself another headache over the things I didn't know about Banshee's and what I was.

 _Which turns out, was a lot._

Natsu, sensing my determination to ignore the 'why's', just inched closer, "Are you feeling any better?"

I shrug to the best of my ability, looking up into his eyes with that same frown, "I don't know. I still feel like my skin doesn't fit, and I'm needy. But it's not as harsh as before." Memories of being so touch-starved that I tackled Natsu to the floor rush through me, as well as Eileen's help explaining what companionship was.

"That must mean that once you hit day three, your body is beginning to flush out any nymph symptoms as well as clinging to what you have left."

"Do you think I should get rid of it?"

He is quiet for the longest moment and it makes me look down at his clothed chest, wondering if he hung his scarf neatly somewhere. Partly hoping he'd take his top off so I could trace his scars with my fingers.

"The only thing I think you should get rid of is that bracelet." His words make me remember that I wore the bracelet to bed, just in case I had a nightmare and it triggered the 'threat' scream. I did as I was told, and then suddenly, the warmth that was lingering at where our legs were wrapped against each other, rolled over me like a wave of heat.

I gasped, and threw the bracelet to the end of the bed, gripping Natsu's shirt to tug him closer. My eyes rolled back a little as his warmth fills me, and that needy parts of me greedily takes everything it can get. My lioness slumps down to her stomach, blinking in a sort of daze as she relaxes in Natsu' power like she's basking in the sun.

"Better?"

"Yes." I whisper, and his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his body. Long corded muscles tighten very slightly, giving me a firm squeeze that makes it hard to breath but I savor it. That feeling of being held onto, of someone being _there._

We lie there for thirty minutes in complete silence, until my skin is flushed and I'm feeling relatively normal again. My muscles are lax, and that greed inside takes a break from leeching on Natsu's warmth and touch. The feeling is so nice, it tingles at my scalp and I sigh happily, practically headbutting his chest, rubbing my cheek and forehead against the soft fabric of his bed shirt.

"I've never cuddled with a woman before, let alone a Banshee that adopts were-lion traits and has a wanting for touch…" Natsu's words make me hum as I open my mouth to blow lightly against his shirt, wishing he was bare once again. My world is hazy, a fog that settles on my skin and makes everything silently beautiful.

His words swim to me through that fog, blending together deeply, "But I'm pretty sure even I don't have _this_ much self-control."

I stop mouthing at his shirt at his words, looking up in confusion as his eyes fight to choose green or red, the colors blending and pushing at each other in those dark orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"Luce… You are rubbing yourself against me. And I'm pretty sure it's on purpose." I look down at his shirt in thought, then go further where my hips and his are pressed together, our bodies practically left with _no_ space between us. My legs are locked tight, despite my muscles feeling liquid-like.

"Huh." I hum softly, not even realizing that I was doing it, but then not really caring since I didn't think Natsu was complaining. But of course, insecurity won out and I looked back up at Natsu, who was staring at the far wall. I noticed how his eyes were more green, as if me observing what I was doing, made him control his dragon-side better.

"Am I hurting you?"

My words make him glance down at me incredulously but I just blink up at him, curious and a little worried. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Natsu.

"No, of course not! I was just-" He doesn't finish his sentence, even though I really was listening, because my mouth returns to his shirt and instead of mouthing at the fabric, I tug it lightly with my teeth.

 _Why does he still have a shirt on?_

My back hits the mattress lightly as two red eyes narrow at me from above, two hands pinning my wrists to either side of my head. I gaze up at him, before smiling softly, a great spurt of tipsy courage rushing through me, "What's up?"

"Are you aware of what you are doing?"

I nod, and his gaze narrows, "That would suggest you biting and sucking on my shirt, was done entirely on purpose."

"I was trying to get it off." I reply diplomatically, giggling when his eyebrow twitches at my response.

"You could have asked."

"I _was_ asking." I pout at him, squirming a little under his gaze and he watches me closely, before stating quietly, his voice a deep growl.

"In what language?"

I pout harder at his words, not really wanting to think but the dragon above me is not having any of it, and I sigh, relaxing against the soft sheets, trying to think about how I could explain it.

"I don't… know." My words make him sigh helplessly and I smile up at him, grazing my eyes over his features. He stares back at me, his eyes carefully blank and my smile widens as I take notice of his strong jaw and high cheek bones.

"You're very pretty."

My statement makes him choke back a laugh and he loosens his grip on my wrists slightly, "You think?"

"Yeah." I nod slowly, "You look exotic."

A brief grin twitches on his lips, "Luce, your pale-skinned. Anyone with a tan would look exotic to you."

"But you are _extra_ exotic. Pink hair, color-changing eyes… the fangs." My voice softened, as my eyes wandered to his lips, then to the porcelain white fangs peeking out between them. My stomach fluttered lightly and his grin widened a little, a tongue slowly raking over one of the pointed canines.

I shivered and he leaned down, murmuring softly, "You like my fangs?"

Finding his question ridiculously personal, I looked away shyly and bit my bottom lip, refusing to answer. He leaned even further down, his weight pressing against me and I took a shaky breath in, letting out a soft whine.

"What's wrong?" His grin turned dark, and I felt my back arch a little in response, our bodies brushing against each other.

"I want to do what I was doing before." I groan a little, pouting up at him, "Why did you stop me?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't _influenced_ by anything." He stated before rolling us once more, so I landed on his chest. He brought his hands softly down the sides of my waist, lightly stroking his warm fingertips against my skin.

I shivered a little, enjoying his soft touches before my entire body went cold. I stilled, and my heart fell flat in my chest, leaving a horrified feeling to crawl over me. I looked inside myself shakily, afraid of what I would see.

My lion curled up, shuddering for a second before _it_ happened.

It was like watching steam escape a glass. One second it was trapped, and in form, the next, it collapsed into a mist. The cloud grew bigger, and bigger inside of me and I vaguely heard Natsu speak, but it was too late.

 _A woman sobbing, fighting against the rough, disgusting hands on her arms._

My breath seized and I yanked off of Natsu, stumbling off the bed. The power rose up my chest, through that hallway, filling me with the _need_.

 _"Elfman!" Another voice joined the cries, as a man was thrown to the floor, muscles deflated and stained with blood. He jolted when they landed another kick to his ribs._

Natsu's voice swam through my mind, "Lucy! _Shit!_ " My ribs sung with pain, and I can feel every part of my body tremble. His pain is horrible, a choking pressure on his lungs, liquid filling somewhere that liquid shouldn't be filling. He doesn't deserve this.

I tighten my fists, and focus on him, trying to lessen the pain in anyway I can, instead of just feeling it alongside him.

 _"Fucking little prick. Once we get finished with you, we are going to pluck every single feather from your girls over there." The horrible man spat on the figure, his friends laughing as they easily kept their grip on the women struggling against them._

Then, I could feel it. Elfman's stuttering breathes, the light of his soul beginning to dim, his heart slowing down as his entire body beginning to feel that sweet numbness. I vaguely feel like shivering, feeling how Death greets him, but I'm so focused on that fluttering light inside of him. I can feel the blood stream down from the newly formed cut on my head, and my lungs are phantom aching with the same pressure Elfman had. My ribs hurt, ache, and I realize, I've taken his pain.

Two arms grip around my arms, and I hear Erza.

"Lucy. Who is it? Who?"

I focus on her question and my mind sucks me back to the scene where a head of white hair makes my breath catch. _Lisanna._ She's been pushed to the ground, and the man holding her, has a boot pressed to her back. She struggles but he pins her so well, that she gasps in pain. Mira is up against the wall, a thick hand clasped around her throat, and she's fighting, trying to pry the grip off.

" _Lisanna._ " I whisper.

"We need to get her as far away from the village as possible."

"There isn't any time!"

"I can fly her somewhere else. It'll take me two minutes."

I push away those annoying voices, giving my full attention onto Elfman who twitches, looking up at his sisters. He smiles weakly, and I see the light in his eyes begin to flicker anxiously, ready to be snuffed out.

 _I'd help him._

 _He deserves peace._

 _"I love you guys." Lisanna cries out, sobbing wildly as Mirajane goes quiet, a horrified look on her features._

He turns away and closes his eyes, numb to all pain. My body quiets, and the arguing ceases. I smile softly, that power inside of me swirls, heading towards that last stretch inside of me, grateful that I'm not fighting it.

"We don't have two minutes." Erza whispers as my fingers begin to tingle, and his soul seeps out of his body, slithering along the murky town floor towards me. I coax it, ready to help, wanting to send his soul somewhere peaceful, _kind._

It's hesitant. It doesn't want to leave his sisters unprotected.

But that's not my duty. My duty is to make _him_ cross, to make sure he is happy to leave. Even though he comes towards me, a black puddle of being, I can feel how he wants to turn back and try and protect his family.

So I look back towards the alley, noticing a small bookmaker sign.

"Perla's Book-Making." I tell them softly, "There are two young women about to be physically assaulted."

"Natsu, Ultear, go and rescue the women. I will… I'll figure something out." Erza commands and I can hear the argument on Natsu's lips but a loud cry of pain echoes through my mind, coming from that alley. The soul stops, and almost turns back, but I coax it closer.

"Hurry. They don't have much time."

I don't realize they are gone until I feel two hands on mine, my power aggressively sparking against the Fae touching me. Erza sucks in a short breath before releasing it.

"How close?"

"The soul is almost here. There's no chance I will be able to stop it."

"It's a scream meant to pass people to the other side. I don't expect you to stop it. Can you control it?" The soul seeps up from the floor and I keep my eyes closed, watching as it slides through the wall of the hallway, heading towards our room.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Alright. I'll give you no option. Control it, or kill me."

Fear climbs up my throat but the soul is still coming. I open my eyes to stare at Erza but she's wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Erza, don't do it. Whatever you are doing-"

"You won't hurt yourself because I cannot protect you. You won't hurt the people of this town because I cannot protect them. So, you will scream, and I will attempt to conceal most of it. It's up to you to make sure you don't kill me in the process."

"I'm not ready!" I cry, horrified by her idea but it's too late. I feel the cool touch of the dead slide along my skin, seeping into my bones, ready to be vaulted. When I close my eyes for a split second, the image of two women, one with red, the other with black hair sit on the floor.

One is pale, and ethereal. The other is tanned, and fit.

The pale woman opens her mouth, black hair a tangled heap mess around her, as the other girl wraps her arms tightly around her friend. _That's right, they are friends._

 _Sisters._

My eyes snap open and I shriek.

* * *

 ***blinks***

 **lol.**

 **was anyone expecting that?**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Is Gray going to become part of their little group?** _I apologize but all questions revolving Gray cannot be answered yet. You WILL meet him, but I can't spoilt the happenings of the meeting._

 **Do we properly meet him or is he going to just be in passing?** _See above ^^^_

 **What does natsu still have hidden if talking about control over his instincts by fire is touchy to him?** _My boy is full of secrets ;)_

 **Is Lucy going to be perfect in a dungeon?** _the answer from last week was me telling you how I was going to start the book before I chose a different way._

 **When is juvia and gajeel coming into play?** _Gajeel, soon. Juvia, probably never? I'm not sure yet about her._

 **Do dragons have an obsession with gold in this world?** _they have an obsession w gold, treasure, gems and things of important or priceless value_

 **Why must you torture us so?** _Because I like the sounds of hundreds of ft lovers flailing about for another chapter ofc ;)_

 **Why was Natsu so quick to be defensive when Jellal mentioned the mind-thing etc?** _Bro has secrets._

 **Will this be silimiar to some parts in the anime/manga?** _I wouldn't look out for it, no._

* * *

 **it is still 30 comments and then the next chapter is out!**

 **as always guys**

 **stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

 **Her Horror**

* * *

 _Princess Lucy Heartfilia: Banshee. Wanted Princess of the Star Lands. Has royal blood inside of her that connects to her Nymph heritage - however, she is able to expel this side of her if she wants (but let's face it, why would she, free cuddles with Natsu for life). Also has the strange, unheard of ability to take on a were-lions attributes without actually being a were-lion. Full of mysteries. Needs to be protected like a smol bean but can kick major ass. Is a screamer. *snickers*_

* * *

Someone was talking.

Not to me, but it was a conversation. Just on the frays of my mind, I could hear it. It made me open my eyes, or at least try to. They fluttered for a few seconds, streams of light entering my sight before disappearing when the task of opening them was too much.

I moved my limbs, and found them to be bare, freezing. I was shaking.

When I tried to open my eyes this time around, they agreed to follow my command. I felt my body twitch, and the room slowly swam into focus. There was a small tray, a small cup that had steam rising from it's brim. A small flower sat beside it, a beautiful red lilica.

"And the town?" I moved my head very slowly towards the door, listening to Erza's voice. Relief swam through me like a tidal wave, bringing tears to my eyes when I realized she was alive.

"They believe it was a heaven cry. They do not possess knowledge that would tell them otherwise." Ultear's voice was soft, and I heard Erza sigh thankfully. I joined that sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. A heaven cry was exactly how it sounded, a cry from the heavens that normally warned people of danger, and made the earth shake.

Nobody had ever figured out what caused this strange phenomenon, not even the dragons that roamed the sky.

"And the damage?"

I listened intently, slowly lifting my body up so I could support my upper body on the headboard, as Ultear began, "Other than a few shops having broken windows and supplies, they got lucky." Then she stopped and muttered, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine, Ultear." Erza replied softly, her voice odd and it made me frown. Obviously _something_ had happened. Something that made Ultear apologize for a seemingly innocent comment. If anything, the town had gotten lucky in damages. An image of my Kingdom splitting apart from my voice alone swam through my memory.

They walked away from the door, their voices drifting away and I turned my head slowly to the window, laying my hands in my lap. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful coral color into the room, playing off the creme and brown scheme surrounding me. A slight breeze brushed in, covering my skin with pleasant goosebumps and I felt a tear slide down my face, relief and exhaustion overwhelming me.

I brought my knees up to my face, burying my head in them with a soft sob.

 _I'm so tired._

 _Tired of this, already._

Shame occupied my senses, realizing that such thoughts were weak. There were people in this world that had it harder than me, after all.

 _What right did I have to feel this way?_

My shoulders shook as I kept my crying silent. I had long since perfected the art of crying quietly after all. Anger at my own pathetic feelings made my power jump slightly, but it was held down, pushed back by the bracelet that seemed to have been recharged while I was asleep.

Still, feeling that power spike, made the dark feelings wrap around me even more so. A noise made me lift my head, wiping at my eyes to get rid of the evidence just in case Erza came in to check on me. The door remained shut and I turned to the window, jumping in fright at the figure crouched outside it.

Two gleaming red eyes were pinned to me, long scaled wings stretched out as a clawed hand kept balance on the window sill. Scales crept along the ridges of his body, his torso shirtless, showing off his impressive body and warm skin tone. Pink hair hung around his face, casting it with a shadow and something inside me tingled at the look.

His eyes narrowed further and I slowly put my knees down, not wanting him to know I had been crying.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Once I replied, he seemed to feel comfortable creeping in, giving his shoulders a light shake so that his wings retracted but didn't completely disappear, only shrinking so he could fit through the window without causing damage.

"Have you spoken to Erza yet?" His voice was soft, low, and he ran a hand through his hair, pushing the strands from his face. I shook my head, frowning at the guarded look in his eyes.

 _Something was up._

"How are you feeling?"

I huffed, "What's with the twenty questions?"

His lips quirked, "That's enough answer. Hungry?"

I looked down at my abdomen in thought, as if it could talk and tell me if I was hungry. I shook my head slowly, before rubbing at my eyes, "How long have I been out?"

"A little less than a day." He told me, and then sat down on the corner of my bed, wings disappearing completely. Not before I caught a glimpse of a deep red appendage behind him. Unfortunately, his transformation was gone before I could further investigate it.

"Was that your tail?"

His eyebrow twitched a little, "Yeah. I was flying, and it doesn't feel right without a tail."

"But you've flown before without a tail, before." I was sure of it, he hadn't had a tail when he dropped off Loke in the mountains.

"That doesn't mean I enjoy it. It's all about balance in the air." He told me, lightly cracking his shoulders and I nodded, sort of understanding it but then sort of not.

"Where did you go?"

He pursed his lips, "Mirajane and Lisanna asked me to take their brothers body to the place they were born. I had to lay his body in the stream and burn his talisman." My heart ached and I looked away, tears flooding my eyes.

"Oh."

"You know that his death had nothing to do with you?"

"I know that." My voice was minuscule because even though, consciously, I knew that nothing I could have done was going to save him, I still felt responsible. It made me wonder if this was what my life was going to be like, constantly feeling horrible for a curse that I had been born with.

"Without you, we wouldn't have known that they were in trouble." He stated firmly, but his voice was soft, soothing. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from cascading down my face, trying really hard to actually listen to him, and not be overwhelmed in my own guilt and insecurity.

Because it wasn't _about_ me.

"Lisanna and Mirajane would both like to talk to you. They know you were involved in their rescue."

"Did you tell them about the other thing?"

"No. It would be better for them not to know about that." Natsu sounded apologetic, and it made me confused because I was happy that they didn't know. It made me believe I could just ignore it all together.

"I'm not ready to see them yet…"

He nodded understandingly, "You can take your time. We still have a few more hours before we have to go anywhere."

"So we aren't behind schedule?"

"No. If we were, we would have tied you to the roof of the carriage and gotten on the road again." His ability to joke eased the seriousness of the moment away from me, glad that Natsu was still the same. That there was no judgmental look in his gaze, no horror at what I had done.

"You think I'm stupid, or something? If we needed to go and I was still unconscious, I bet my left leg that you would be the first to volunteer to carry and cuddle me as we traveled." I smiled a little shyly at him, and he swallowed his bottom lip for a second, eyes finally switching back to green.

"You're right. I already know you like our sessions so I'd feel confident that I could cuddle you to health."

I wrinkled my nose, "What have I said about calling them 'sessions'?"

"I'll call them something else when you can come up with a better name for them."

I pursed my lips at him before shuffling onto my knees, a blush spreading across my nose and cheeks. I inched closer, biting at my lip and he watched me carefully, though his eyes were darkening once more.

"You okay?"

"Just feeling really horrible." I admitted, stunned by my honesty but he nodded, eyes soft and full of pain, _pain for me._ I closed my eyes and climbed into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as his warmth seeped into me. I kept the bracelet on, not feeling like I was aching for touch, but more so comfort.

He twisted one hand through my hair, tangling his fingers in the strands, before his other looped around my back, tucking me into his chest. Tears prickled at my eyes, and I brought one of my hands to his hair, rubbing my nails against his scalp. He growled softly and the noise swallowed me, making my skin warm, soothing my tormented insides. The vibration of it was unlike nothing I had ever felt and it seemed to cause the stress, and anger from what had happened slide off me like rocks rolling down a mountain side.

He didn't speak, just continued to make soft, low noises that were full of bass and affection. I felt my spine prickle at the sensitivity, tips of my ears burned a little because they sounded so much more than a simple growl. It _felt_ like Natsu was telling me he would comfort, and protect me for forever. And even though I wanted to hear that - at the same time, I really didn't.

But I didn't move away or tell him to stop, slowly beginning to get obsessed with this sort of treatment.

I pulled back a little to look over his shoulder as Erza entered. He took in a sharp breath and squeezed me tighter, but I had stupidly thought he was just being cheek. I poked my tongue out at him, unaware of the look in his eyes hardening before smiling at Erza, "I crawled into his lap this time so-"

My words stopped as she smiled back, a small thing that lacked warmth and held anxiety. My eyes focused on the difference and I felt horror pierce me. I pushed against Natsu and he released me, glancing over his shoulder with a wince.

"What happened to your eye?"

* * *

"You need to go _home._ Get Eileen to heal it." I state, as Erza shakes her head, her hair a stark contrast to the white bandage wrapped around her face, covering her left eye from my unstable mental state.

"There is no need to," Her voice was pinched, forcing a calming tone around the edges but I just shook my head, my stomach crawling in sickness and horror as she continued on, "We have a very strict schedule to follow."

"That was before I hurt you."

"It is fine, Lucy. It is only one eye." I shook my head, refusing to hear her almost _flippant_ words, disgusted with myself and upset with her for not taking this seriously, for doing what she did, even if it saved a village. The idea of _me_ hurting Erza, this insanely powerful Fae future queen, scared me witless.

"That is not the point-"

"Lucy, we don't have time for this. We need to talk to the Strauss' family, then get back on the road." Erza said softly, and I simply stared at her, unable to reply properly because her attitude towards the topic was aloof at best. It was clear she didn't want to discuss it, and normally I would thank her endless professionalism to the edge of the earth and back, but this wasn't one of those times.

I couldn't tell if she honestly didn't care or she was avoiding thinking about it.

A funny thought occurred to me as I was trying to understand her mood about this, addressing her with a shaking voice, "Why are you still covering it with a bandage if it's fine?"

She stilled, anxiety rolling off her and I felt my heart grow ten sizes smaller. My heart raced inside me, but I didn't worry about my power potentially breaking out during our conversation, the bracelet was doing an excellent job so far in keeping it placid and out of the way.

"Lucy, I promised I would never lie to you when we first met. Please, pay me the same respect and try your hardest to keep a clear mind."

"What _exactly_ did I do to your eye Erza?"

Terror crawled through me like a wet amphibian, choking my senses and she sighed, bringing her hands up to unravel the bandage slowly. Her hands shook slightly, fumbling and it whipped at my heart, to see her so _unsure._ Erza had never been unsure of anything in her whole life.

A gasp ripped out my throat as she pulled the bandage away. Her eyeball was entirely black, not a spec of that cool brown color that usually filled her iris. Instead, it was a endless sea of darkness, as if her entire pupil had grown and replaced all white and color. The corners of her eye were red, and there were slight deep purple, almost black veins crawling towards her nose and cheek.

"You can't see anything from that eye. Can you?"

Her one working eye glanced to the ceiling and I could see she was summoning some sort of strength. Maybe it was too hard to admit pain for her, or she didn't want to scare me off with the truth.

"Ultear has assessed the damage." She said slowly, her arms tucked neatly behind her back, as that one good eye flickered to me, "All the nerves to that eye have been severed, and my magic is unable to heal it."

"It's dead." I whispered, my hands shaking as I took a staggering breath in, staring at her in horror, "I destroyed your eye."

"Better my eye, than my being." Erza replied, her voice soft and I felt tears fill my _two working eyes._ A sob crawled up my throat and I covered my face with my hands, squeezing my eyelids shut.

"Lucy…"

"You need to go home. The sooner Eileen looks at it, the better. There's a chance she can fix it, right?"

"I have spoken to my mother. We both agree, that turning back now would be pointless. And your father probably has men stationed where he dropped Loke off, it would be impossible-"

"Then I will go with Natsu and Ultear!" I cut her off with sharp cry, " _We_ will go, and you can return home. You can even come back after it's fixed! We can meet up along the way or -"

"No."

My heart squeezed painfully and I shook my head, trying to stop the grief and horror from swallowing me whole. The room was quiet, safe from my quick breathing and muffled sobs, before two smooth hands cupped my own, pulling them away from my face.

I looked up at her and winced at her eye, another shard of _hurt_ and terror ripping through me.

 _What have I done?_

"I gave my oath to protect you and get you to the Vapids safely. I knew the chances of you hurting me when I attempted to block the scream from the town was possible. I do not regret it."

"How could you not? I've… _taken_ something from you. My power, all because I don't have the strength to control it."

"You are a new creature. All awakened creatures have trouble mastering control at the start. And to make things worse, you are an extinct species. You have nobody to teach you, to guide you through learning your power and how it works."

"Stop making excuses for me." I pulled my hands away, grinding my teeth together in a desperate way to keep my tears silent. I felt horrible, filled with conscious-stricken horror. I felt my power amble up, reacting to my negative emotion but the dull sting of Fae magic from the bracelet tampered it down once more.

Erza sighed, then stood, picking up the bandage so she could once again wrap it around her eye. I kept my eyes on the floor, sinking further into a penitent state of being.

"I will send Ultear to give you some food and then you must meet with the sisters. We need to be on the road before the moon is at it's highest." She stated quietly, and I closed my eyes, tears lingering on my lashes.

"I'm so… _sorry._ " I choked out just as she was leaving, and her body stilled.

When she spoke, it was a watery, but firm tone, "I am not."

* * *

I lifted the spoon up to my mouth shakily, my nerves fried, feeling like I could explode with all the hate and irrational fright inside of me. What I had done, _was done._ There was nothing I could do to change it now.

But seeing what I was capable of affecting one of my closest friends, left me a mess of epic proportions.

And the sisters sitting across from me didn't help my mental state at all.

Lisanna's eyes were puffy, red lining them, whilst Mirajane showed her grief in a much more subdued way, the only noticeable reaction was her red nose that looked brighter against her pale skin. She kept a small smile on her face, whereas Lisanna, had no expression besides pain.

"We are very thankful for you and your friends. Without your… assistance, I fear that our lives would have ended similar to Elfmans." Mirajane handed her sister a tissue from the table in front of us, and I nodded, my lips pulled into a small, weak smile.

I took the tray from my lap and placed it on the coffee table, noticing Erza's narrowed one-eyed gaze when I did so. She had told me to eat previously, but I had left the food Ultear had brought me untouched, and I wasn't really in the mood for food now either.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Lisanna glanced up from the floor and gave me a grim face, but didn't speak. Her eyes were haunted, wet and filled with the shadow of mourning. Mirajane simply took a deep breath in, and spoke in that same soft tempered voice.

"Your dragon has been very helpful and respectful to our customs." The dragon in question was by the window, clearly paying attention to our conversation but also giving us space. Ultear sat on the bed, whilst Erza stood closest to me.

"He's not my dragon, but I am glad he helped you while I was resting." I replied, folding my cold hands in my lap as Mirajane blinked, before a contrite look appeared over her face.

"I apologize for assuming, Lisanna and I both came to the conclusion that you were…" Her eyes skipped to Natsu and her words died down a little, a blush appearing on her pale cheeks. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to come up with what she could have said.

Luckily, Lisanna spoke up before I could go to deep into my psyche, "The dragon… is not your… _minaar_?"

I bit my lip, trying to remember what language swan-maidens spoke when Ultear laughed softly, and replied back in that same dialect, _"Nee, ze willen alleen worden."_

Mirajane suddenly smiled knowingly and I felt a smudge of anxiety run through me, knowing that Ultear would say something completely wrong just to be a pain.

"What did they ask?" Erza beat me to it, looking at Ultear who shrugged.

"They asked if Natsu truly wasn't Lucy's lover."

"And what did you tell them?" Natsu's voice made me glance over to him, finding him with an amused, piercing look on his face. Ultear smiled innocently, before answering.

"I told them no." I didn't believe that for a second, before she added, "I also said that you only wish to be."

Erza sighed, and Natsu smirked a little as he turned away. I shook my head, closing my eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more to look at the women opposite me.

"Where are you going next?"

Mirajane smiled a little, seemingly getting better at it but the desolation in her eyes stayed..

"Princess Erza has organized a carriage to pick us up and take us wherever we need to go." Mirajane stated, before admitting, "Although, she has mentioned her Kingdom and we have never been there…"

"Queen Eileen, of the Fae Lands would be delighted to have you. If you were planning to visit, I will contact my mother and she will make sure you are accommodated." Erza stated with an easy, confident smile. I remained quiet, staring at the steadily chilling soup in front of me until a pale hand reached out, and sought mine.

I looked up just as Lisanna grasped one of my wrists, our faces close together, her skin soft and cool against mine. She blinked a few times and my heart seized painfully at the lost look in those glowing, wet orbs.

"Thank-you." She whispered and I bit my lip, my own emotions reacting to hers as tears began to prickle and sting my sight. I knew that me crying would not help her so I just twisted my palm so that I held her hand, giving it a firm squeeze as I offered what in my heart, I knew was true.

"He's in a better place. It's peaceful there, and calm."

Lisanna struggled to interpret my words for a few seconds before repeating, "Calm…"

I nodded, and she sniffled, a few tears running down her cheeks, "Is it full... gold?"

That, I didn't know. I knew the place I sent them was supposedly the place of rest, and it always left me feeling calm that a soul was transferred over there, but I was unsure of what it looked like, and what things were there.

But I didn't want to hurt her by saying that, so instead, I guessed, going off what my own perception of the place was.

"It's filled with priceless souls, and beautiful golden sunsets. Nothing is ever dark, and he won't ever be lonely."

Her lips parted a little, finding my words shocking for some reason before she gave way to great shaking sobs that pierced the depths of me with their sorrow. I opened my mouth to apologize for further upsetting her when I noticed the wide smile she wore on her face, as she crawled over the table and wrapped her arms around me.

Stunned, I hugged her back slowly, supporting her jerking weight as she continued to cry, squeezing me tightly.

"I believe. Not lonely."

* * *

I took a deep breathe in, sinking further into the bath in attempt to feel the burning sensation of the water on more parts of my body. I still felt cold, and I was beginning to believe I was still in shock, or at least I was refusing to feel warmth due to my own guilt for hurting Erza.

My hair was half-submerged in the clear water, the weight causing the strands to hang heavier than usual. I could feel my body shaking in tiny little shocks and electrified pulses. My power was loitering on the ends of my body, which probably had something to do with my internal body temperature being so low, reacting to my emotions as if it wanted to banish all of them.

But I knew what that meant, if I took the bracelet off, I'd scream.

I had been trying to fix my emotional state, to pull myself out of this darkness but it was _hard._

 _And I was so cold._

I sunk lower, the water stinging at my skin at how hot it was but only a few seconds after it met new skin, the spark of warmth disappeared entirely.

My hands gripped the side of the small bath, fingers digging into the porcelain tightly until I began to feel it crack lightly under the pressure. I pulled my hand away in shock, before holding my that hand to my chests, clenching my fists so hard that my nails began to cut into my flesh. I closed my eyes and tightened my fists, pushing my nails further into the skin.

Absorption of the pain caused me to ignore my surroundings, and I got the surprise of my life when the water piqued higher and a hand grabbed my wrist, using another hand to loosen my fist. I opened my eyes, my mind slipping into an almost submissive state as pink hair, tanned skin and bright eyes filled my vision.

He kneeled in the bathtub, fully clothed, water soaking the fabric of his pants and shirt. His scarf wasn't in it's usual spot, or on his body at all. My breathing deepened as he observed the damage with his narrowed eyes, before red began to crawl outwards in those pupils, swallowing the green whole in a matter of seconds.

I watched as he lifted my hands to his mouth, and pressed his lips against the marks I had caused. My lips parted as he lightly licked over the welts, which made me wince a little, a throb of pain coursing through my system numbly.

After that hand was healed, and tingling, he moved onto the other hand. Lips lightly brushed, tongue stroking against the skin of my palm. I could vaguely feel my heart race in my chest, and it was an echo in my ears.

He made a move to pull back my hands reached out and grabbed at his shirt, twisting my fingers in the fabric. His eyes, which had been very carefully not looking at me this entire time, found mine. My soul fell into those eyes, a deep warm red that should have frightened me if I was normal.

But I was not, _normal._

"Can you heal this?" I whispered, pressing my hand to my chest to show him where it hurt most. His eyes flickered down and then back up again, one of his hands reaching up to cup my face.

"No, Luce. I can't."

I closed my eyes and nodded, already expecting that answer. It was a childish notion that he could, but I didn't care. If there was a chance that he could just _take_ it from me, to squash all this self-hatred and guilt, I'd beg for it.

The feel of his thumb brushing my cheek made me open my eyes, tears free-falling from them the minute the block was gone. He moved closer, and pressed his lips to one of my tears, then another, my grip tightening on his shirt with every soft kiss. Something eased inside of me, separating the grief, turmoil and agony from my soul, giving way for a light spark of hope.

It was like his kisses were slowly opening my senses back up, allowing some light to enter me, to replenish myself. My breath staggered, because I could feel the broken sense of darkness on my edges, the negative heavy emotions making hard to concentrate but it was a distraction.

He was _distracting_ me from the pain, with just a few kisses to my cheeks.

"You taste so sad." He murmured, stopping another tear from going further down my cheeks and I turned my head, following his lips. Our lips brushed against each other, and he went still. Our eyes locked, and I felt his breath slide against my bottom lip. My heart pounded inside my chest, and I felt my soul to gleam inside of me, that small contact lessening the impact of everything I felt.

My eyes slipped closed and I tugged on his shirt, not caring that it brought him closer to my entirely naked body; something that I had forgotten entirely. I felt my heart dip just before I pressed my lips to his.

His lips were a little rough, firm and warm. I waited there for moment before moving my lips against his, applying a gentle, cautious pressure, then his lips responded. His thumbs slid along my cheeks, cupping them as he drew me closer, as our lips caressed each others. My heart pounded in my chest, my fingers tingled and my toes curled.

I pressed my tongue along the seem of his lips, tracing his bottom lip gently. He made a low noise, and I responded with a whimper, as he followed the reaction then lightly, so softly, bit my bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth a second later. My body melted against his, and I opened my mouth a little, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and seek mine.

In that exact moment, warmth crashed into me. It was like he lit a fire deep inside me, and stoked it until it spread over my limbs, and breathed life into every dark, upset corner of me. It was suffocating, but somehow free all at once, giving me this strength, and making my skin flushed.

He ripped his lips away from mine and took a shaky breath in, head lowered towards the water. If it were another circumstance, I would have assumed he was catching a look but his eyes were tightly closed, his shoulder tense, body rigid.

" _Hristos."_ He breathed in that foreign language he had spoken a few times before, bent down in front of me so that I was looking down at him. My heart was an overexcited rabbit in my chest, and I could feel the flush on my cheeks and _other_ body parts.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, assuming that it was the fact I had just _kissed_ him and maybe he wasn't ready for that.

 _Or he just didn't like women initiating the kiss?_

When he looked up, my eyes widened at the scales on his face, crawling towards his nose and eyes. His hair was slowly growing longer, and his fangs were long, a gleaming white under the dim light of the bathroom. I glanced behind him, not finding wings or a tail, which made me bite my lip because I wasn't sure _why_ he was half-formed.

"How do you feel?"

I gulped, "Warm."

He breathed a laugh, "Don't freak out…"

"Did I hurt you?" The _almost_ parallel to the way Erza had said it made a spark of fear run through me and I quickly assessed his being with my form, but then noticed. He looked… _darker._ There were edges of darkness crawling around him, like an aura of this power I had never seen before that was attached to him. And when I looked closer, there was a line of live fire inside it.

Towards his head, it twisted into two shadow horns, similar to the one I had seen when he was in dragon form but also different. The darkness lingered on him, like a protective but dangerous blanket, and it was mixed with his dragon, so much so, that the warm red, twisted around the black mist.

I opened my mouth to ask him about what I was seeing, when he shook his head, "No. You didn't hurt me, I promise. You just… When we kissed, your power swept through me. It triggered my change."

I flushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I could do that."

"It's okay," He smiled a little, "Really. But that's not the only thing…"

I waited patiently, and he raked his eyes over my face, "I think my power did the same to you."

I blinked, momentarily confused before I frowned a little, imagining what he was seeing.

"You mean I have black hair and skeleton skin?"

He shook his head, before turning around slightly, grasping the hand held mirror that was on the the counter. He handed it to me and I lifted it up, my own eyes widening at what I saw. Black hair sat heavy around my face, tousled and wavy, and two dark eyes stared back at me, flickers of stars and what looked like swirling pink dust surrounding the pupil, the effect so vibrant against the midnight blue.

Golden swirls that were outlined with a thin line of black glowed, stopping just before my nose, lining my cheek bone, my forehead, and down my neck and jaw. They decorated my pale skin like a tattoo, but I could feel the power thrumming along them.

I handed him the mirror back and looked at my arms, raising them to see swirls of that glossy golden color, the thin line of black making it that much more prominent.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered and Natsu placed the mirror on the floor, eyes never leaving me.

"I think it's your true form."

* * *

 **Ohohoho, hellooooo.**

 **More information/questions revealed. What EXACTLY is a Banshee? You'll find out very soon ;)**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Will Mira and Levy be joining the gang?** _No. Mostly because, they are targets not warriors. They would take up space and swan-maidens aren't know for defending/fighting anything. It wouldn't make much sense to bring creatures that are dominantly peaceful._

 **Why did Elfman have to die and ruin the nalu moment?** _Two words - plot progression! Plus, I'm a tease._

 **Will Natsu be Lucy's companion? If there's no mates in this book, is it just a case of semantics?** _No. I can't answer the companion one without giving to o much away but it is not a case of mates. Typically, mates were_ ** _born_** _for each other - they live their lives searching for their other half, and it's like this amazing thing in others books etc Natsu and Lucy,_ ** _do_** _have a connection. One that you will eventually find out but do not liken their 'bond' to mates. It is a lot more serious, and I really just don't like the description of the word. So it would be best to just throw the idea of mates out, because the only creature in this world that can call their lovers 'mates' are wolves._

 **Is Lucy leaching abilities of those close to her?** _*clears throat* that is an interesting theory ;)_

 **I dunno if I missed something but who are the two ladies?** _There were two sets of two ladies in the previous chapter so I have no clue which one you are referring too. The ones from when Elfman is dying, is Mira and Lisanna whom were introduced a few chapters before. And the women seated on the floor, hugging, was Erza and Lucy?_

 **Why does Lucy see herself and her surroundings through the view of the passing soul?** _This I can answer and hopefully it will help you understand a little bit more of that third person view. When Lucy feels the urge to scream and pass a soul,_ ** _her_** _soul leaves her body so it can make room for her to absorb the dead and let it ride her scream to that other place. Then as soon as she faints, her own soul returns to her body. This is ONLY when it comes to the first scream, which is the one she uses to send souls to the other side._

 **Is her nymph side eventually going to leave her or is she some sort of Banshee hybrid?** _The only thing keeping her nymph-like traits inside of her is Lucy. She doesn't want to part with her family power, she thinks it keeps her close to her mother who was a nymph when she was alive. However, as Eileen has said previously, she is NOT a full nymph. She only shares some qualities, and if Lucy really felt the need to, she could expel that small part of her completely._

 **Does this chapter imply that Natsu lacks some control over himself/his dragon?** _Well, it is an animal. Who is to say that someone can execute perfect control over that part of them in this world? And also, who is to say that perhaps, one person could make control seem foreign because they affect them so much? This question raises a lot of interesting questions, because as far as I have put it, 'control' is a wide-spread of things._

 **Is Natsu beginning to crave Lucy's touch as much as she craves his?** _Ohohohoho. I can't answer this, yet… Ask in a couple more chapters!_

 **Is Lucy's animal side just a reaction to Natsu's through their bond etc?** _No. That is implying that the only reason she has that side of her, and is able to pull those lion attributes is because of Natsu. And if that were the case, why wouldn't she change her form into a dragon? If you remember, the first time Lucy was able to form her power into a lion, was BEFORE the initial link with Natsu and Erza._

 **Throwing the hard hitting curve balls, eh?** * _knocks it out of the park* You know me fam ;)_

* * *

 ***tips my hat to you all* You crushed the comments again, and I am already finished the next chapter, show me what you are made out of guys!**

 **30 for the next chapter.**

 **As always guys, stay fresh!**

 **xo fresh princess**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

 **Her Lust**

* * *

 _Lord Gajeel Redfox: Dragon. Put iron in his eyebrows to ward off Fae kind (also to piss off his Dad but w/e) after a mean pixie left him hanging by his tail without clothes. Rebels against his Father at every chance. Wears a really soft lace shirt under his clothes because his nipples chafe. Natsu's mortal enemy (even though Natsu don't know that). Tries to impress people with his magic, but they end up in awe over how pretty his wings are because how are your wings so pretty and fluttery? Very competitive. Cooks for his Mom every night at six, just because he loves her._

* * *

"I've spoken to my mother," Erza began, "She is also very curious, and baffled by this new… awareness. We had both assumed that your true form was…"

"Pale, goth Lucy."

Natsu chuckled from beside me, arm flung over my shoulders, something that Erza hadn't mentioned when she entered the carriage. Ultear was currently driving, and it was two days since we left the small town after seeing Mira and Lisanna off.

I avoided looking at the eye patch she now wore over her dead eye, feeling the guilt rock through me almost immediately when I glanced at it.

Erza smiled a little but I could still feel the tension between us, so many things were left unsaid and my mind-numbing horror that I felt for hurting her was still festering inside me, growing with every passing moment where we avoided the discussion.

"She will look for more scripture, but Levy did an extensive search and she can't find anything about the markings you described."

"I've contacted Dad as well," Natsu stated, "We aren't really _readers,_ but we do keep important records. He'll let me know if they find anything or not."

Erza nodded as I leaned forward, placing my head in my hands as I asked, not really expecting an answer, "This all points to the question, of _why_ the Kingdoms would agree to burning all Banshee lore? Were the battles so horrible? The devastation so large that they thought it best to erase the existence entirely?"

 _Did I really have the potential to be a monster?_

Natsu's arm slipped off my shoulders, pressing a hand to my back and rubbed soothing circles, settling on comforting me because neither Erza nor he had the answers I craved. It made my muscles loosen, and a puddle of warmth drip into my stomach, absorbing the consoling feeling.

"We'll figure it out. And not all the Kingdoms did. The Vapids didn't agree to it."

"A bunch of demons? That makes me feel better."

Erza laughed softly, "I suppose it's not the most comforting thought, but those demons have information we need. Diaries from your ancestor could be what you need to understand yourself better." I rubbed my palms against my head, but nodded in agreement, knowing that she was right about that.

We sat there in silence, contemplating the world and it's fate with me as this _being_ when Erza stood, "I will go keep Ultear company and contact Jellal to see how his arrival in the North was treated."

"Thanks."

She left without another word, and Natsu's hand halted on my back, which made me greedy for more but I focused on his words instead.

"You have to fix your bond with Erza. Turmoil will not help the links strength. And strength is what we need, Luce."

I sighed, closing my eyes tightly, my voice small, "How am I supposed to forget about what I did to her?"

"You don't have too. Instead of hiding in your grief, and guilt, look at her and swear that you won't ever do that to another soul ever again." Natsu spoke softly, and his words rocked me, because Natsu didn't fault me for feeling this way, he just gave me another reason to strive towards that slippery control.

"I suppose you are right."

"I rarely am, but I know what it feels like to regret not having control. To feel guilt deep inside you, in places that you wished you never felt guilt. Holding it with anger will only hurt in the future." I looked up at him at his statement, studying his calm face before taking a deep breath in, steeling myself for the question I was about to ask.

"What made you feel that way?"

Natsu's eyes stayed that bright green and I almost expected him to change the subject, but instead, he just turned away, his jaw tightening a little, "I killed a man. A horrible man. Probably one of the worst lives I had ever taken."

"And his death caused you guilt?"

He shook his head, "He needed to die, or there would be more pain in the world. I do not regret that. But…" Natsu exhaled softly, closing his eyes before turning to me, a serious, slightly pained look in his eyes that made my heart throb.

"When his eight year old daughter came out… I felt guilty for ripping her parent away, despite how evil he was." Tears prickled to my eyes and he maintained eye-contact, as he spoke softly, "She called me a monster. Clutched at her father. Swore me to hell."

"Oh Natsu…"

"I took her to a village as soon as I could, settling her in with a nice family, but the amount of hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. It made me wonder, if getting rid of a monster was worth it, if it created another."

"There's always going to be monsters in the world." I told him, my voice wavering and he smiled a little, but it was sad, and the very look on his face my my stomach twist, reminding me of the black mist I had seen hovering around him in the bath previously. I had never asked him about it, because, it wasn't my place to ask and for some reason, the answer made me nervous.

 _There were things I did not know about Natsu._

"Believe me, I am aware of that more than I would like."

I lifted my head a little, and nuzzled his chest, allowing him to curl his arms around me, pulling me against him softly. I offered my silent comfort, trying not to stew on his words too much, knowing that it would only create the need to ask more of him and I couldn't do that after such a story.

We cuddled silently, and I began to think about companionship. Of the effects of keeping my nymph-side and forming that sort of bond with Natsu. The link I had him with him currently was strong, and that gave me hope that maybe he did understand, that we _were_ compatible. From all the experiences I had with Natsu, I knew that I was attracted to him, and that his power was alike anything else I had ever felt.

That we were somehow connected.

If I was stupid, I would have called it fate, but such ideas were pathetic.

 _Fate had nothing to do with it._

But, if I was able to make Natsu my companion, despite only carrying nymph-traits and not really needing it, what would happen? Would I seal my future with him, without knowing what the future held for us?

"Oh hey, I got something for you." His words broke my thoughts and I glanced up, lifting myself off his chest when he reached for a bag behind us, tucked just above the seat. He sat up, and rustled through one of them before pulling out a book that was held together with brown fabric.

"A book?" I asked, excitement creeping into my voice and he glanced at me, a smile twitching at his lips with my reaction.

"When you were sleeping off the scream, I stopped by the town book-store. Most of their literature is out-dated and not exactly genuine but I managed to find this." He handed me the book and I opened it carefully, reading the title out-loud.

 _"Dragon Lore?"_

He nodded, "It's the first book Igneel ever gave me to read. I think, maybe, there's a chance if you understand how dragons control themselves, you could have some insight on how _you_ could. Control comes in different ways, and you seem like the sort to favor knowledge."

"So this book is about the ways dragons teach themselves control?"

"The first few chapters. Then it goes into customs, old stories, a few pages of non-legible scribbles."

I looked up at him, and smiled, "Thank-you." I was really touched, because Natsu was right, if I could understand how other creatures controlled themselves, maybe it could give me some ideas on how to do the same with my own darkness. He grinned back, ears turning a touch pink which I found extremely endearing.

After the kiss a few days ago, it was obvious that Natsu and I were teetering on the edge of extreme affection but he had respected me enough to not push for an answer, or a label. Because, honestly, I had no idea what to call us. I knew how I felt, and that was that Natsu had slipped into my heart, and behind my shields with swiftness. I know I cared for him deeply, and those feelings were strong, almost soul-binding.

But if that's how I felt, _why was I avoiding creating a companionship with him?_

The answer flooded through me and I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I hadn't thought about it.

 _Because, if you create that with him, what if he gets hurt? What if_ ** _you_** _hurt him?_

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head before opening my head, smiling weakly, as I attempted to joke, "Just being stupid. Turn sideways, I want to sit between your legs while I read all your dirty secrets."

He raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "My dirty secrets are all yours. In fact, I can tell you exactly how talented my fingers are, _in depth._ " I flushed at his innuendo filled words, which appeared to delight him, as he re-positioned himself, so that his back was propped against the window, and his legs were splayed open, a small spot between his legs that I was sure my ass would not fit in.

Natsu read my mind, "Are you worried about your hips?"

I flushed further and gave him a sharp glare, "I will _destroy_ you."

His lips broke out into an amused smirk, and I huffed, ignoring the look as I nestled in between his thighs, setting my back against his chest tentatively. I placed the book in my lap, snuggling into his warm, my ass pressed against his crotch, as I fought to get comfortable.

My elbow accidentally jabbed his side, but he barely flinched, just chuckled deeply, "You good?" I lifted my arms, and his own slid around my waist, tugging me so close that I rubbed against him.

"Take your bracelet off, there's no point we can't recharge you while you read."

I obliged, not finding it within me to argue because his point was valid. Instead, I just opened the book and began to read, finding the introduction ridiculously boring but most beginnings were. His chest lifted and deflated, soothing me into a peaceful lull.

I flipped to the page that begun on control and after a long time, I read something vaguely interesting.

"It says here dragons learn control through three different ways, depending on the tribe."

He hummed, and I looked up, catching his relaxed face with a smile as I asked curiously, "Which one did you learn?"

"Igneel practices through family. He makes new hatch-lings find an anchor, and inserts them into a dragon-kind family. Through family, you watch, you learn." He tells me, and I smile, glad that Igneel uses that way until his next words make me still.

"Unfortunately, he had to use pain to help me learn control."

"Why?"

"When I came to be, I wasn't _right._ Most dragons from his Kingdom are born through fire, the mothers give birth at the bottom of this massive volcano. My mother… She wasn't well. Instead of flying to a volcano to give birth to me, she took me to a cave, apparently. I was born in darkness, essentially. Then she tried to keep me to herself, to leave the Kingdom with the Kings son, but Igneel wouldn't allow it."

"What happened?" I gasped and he opened one eye, giving me a toothy grin.

"Igneel happened." Natsu laughed and joy danced before his eyes, "From what the stories told, she tried to kill me when he refused to let her take me. The mighty King Igneel drove her from his lands, realizing she was but a lowly demon, pretending to be a dragon with strong imitation magic. She died at the hands of Lord Zeref, who told Igneel that her death would be penance to the pain she brought his Kingdom. Igneel agreed, and her head sits at the top of the largest volcano at the Molten lands."

"You seem so happy about it."

"Igneel fighting for me, was the best thing that could have happened." Natsu stated seriously, a smile playing on his lips, "He didn't need to keep me. He could have let me go. I wasn't born like the others, royal or not, dragons believe in order. But he fought for me. Basically told tradition to screw itself, and raised me the way I needed to be raised."

I smiled, glad that he loved and trusted his father so much, agreeing that without Igneel, the Natsu I saw today, might not exist. A strange thought occurred to me, and I looked up at him, "Your mother was a demon?"

His body tensed a little, as if understanding where I was going with this. He glanced down and nodded, as I ask the next question, "Does that make _you_ half-demon?"

"The dragon trait is much stronger than any sort of demon strength, and it's also royal. It practically killed off all demonic traits." A round-about answer if I had ever heard one, and I stared up at him, looking for any sort of lie, or misconception. He just closed his eyes, his body relaxing and I took that as an answer.

 _Natsu definitely had secrets that he wasn't going to share with me right now._

I pushed past my curiosity, but filed the question away for later because something about his answer didn't sit right with me.

Returning to the book in my hands, I sat there, reading for the better half of two hours, with Ultear coming in to grab some drinks, and returning to Erza out front. Natsu was dozing behind me for most of that time, arms tightening around my waist every time I moved an inch, before relaxing.

I rested the book against one hand, and brought my other to trace small, circles into his skin of his hand, absentmindedly seeking skin on skin. He made a low noise in the back of his throat, and stirred a little, whilst I was in the middle of a paragraph about anchors and their purpose for awakened hatch-lings.

A low growl in my ear made me still, my concentration wavering, "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading. You can't just wake up and bother me." I replied, my voice a touch whiny and his nose nudged my ear softly, my head tilting without my permission so that my neck was exposed to him. My legs flexed and my heart began to slowly speed up, his ability to swiftly turn my brain quiet stunning me.

He growled again, the noise deep and _perfect,_ rushing through me like a wave of endorphin's. My lips parted, and I breathed out, my voice weak, "I'm serious Natsu…"

"Are you?" He murmured, a silky tone in his voice that made warmth pool in my stomach. My power prickled against my skin, reacting to the growl strangely. Before, I usually had it in lion form, but now, it was only a mist, not sure how to react to this noise that pulled strings inside of me.

" _Yes._ " I added firmness to my reply, and he laughed softly, the air brushing over my neck. He ignored me entirely, nosing at my sensitive neck, and I dimly wondered if I had sparked an even more intimate, jaw-droppingly hot side of Natsu. Because I don't know if I could put up much of a fight against it.

 _You did kiss him._

"How am I supposed to read, when you are doing _this?_ "

"Don't read. I'm bored anyway."

"You only just woke up. You can't possibly be bored so quickly." I complained softly, whimpering a little when he brushed his lips up towards my ear, curious and confident in his exploration of my skin.

"I'm always bored when I don't have stimulation."

"And you think I can give you stimulation?" I replied dryly, my fingers tightening on the book as he growled softly again, the noise playful, bringing an electrifying warmth that raced through my blood and touched all those funny tight spots. Some place deep inside my stomach tightened and I realized after a second, that it was my womb.

 _How the hell did he do that?_

"You already give me plenty stimulation, Lucy."

I shuddered at his words, before whispering back, "Go pester Erza."

"Erza doesn't melt when I growl at her."

"She would probably slap you around, but that's what I'm hoping for." I huffed, trying to sound annoyed but coming out needy. Natsu and his presence seriously got to me in a way that I wasn't experienced with. It made my body, well, _melt._

His arms tightened around my waist, giving me a firm squeeze that made me gasp. He chuckled, warm breath tingling against my skin, as my own power slid around inside me, lax and full of coolness. It was such a contrast to his, that I was steeped in different sensations and almost lost.

His growl rocked through me, and I twisted a little, a soft whimper leaving my mouth as the book fell close on my lap.

"You're a _tease._ "

"Only because I want you."

"Can you stop that?" I bit my lip, bringing my hands to his thighs, so I could sink my nails into his pants. He continued to rub his lips against my neck, before sliding a trail up to my ear, opening his mouth so he could bite at it lightly. That deep spot inside my stomach tightened again, filling with liquid heat and I fisted my hands, trembling at the bout of pleasure that rocked through me.

"No."

I gasped again, eyes slipping closed as I let the sensations roll over me, greedy for more, forgetting about my urge to fight against him. In that moment, I really couldn't come up with a good reason to ignore him, or demand he let me go.

 _Why should I?_

He lapped at my earlobe with that sinful tongue, making low noises that helped my rubbed down my spine like thick velvet, leaving everything inside me sensitized, and buzzing with the need for _more._ His hands slipped away from my waist to my hips and gave them a rough squeeze, lifting me slightly so I was seated in his lap, and his head nudged my head forward, my hair falling off my shoulder.

He trailed small kisses down the back of my neck, mouthing softly at the fabric of my shirt and I arched my back, moaning gently when he lightly bit at the top of my spine, tongue swirling against my skin softly.

Then, the world proved to me that it wanted me to stay a virgin to all pleasure until marriage, because the carriage jerked to a rough stop. Natsu's hands stopped me from falling off, and we both listened quietly, but I could hear how hard he was breathing, and the _hardness_ I was currently sitting on.

" _Shit!_ Natsu!"

I climbed off him quickly, and he stood up, giving me a once over before going to the door. He stuck his head out and I watched as his eyes narrowed, finding something incredibly interesting up ahead.

 _Was it soldiers, guards?_

I doubted it, because Erza would have started fighting or gotten Ultear to ram into them by now.

"You see it?"

Natsu grunted, "Yeah. Twenty meters up. Park the carriage here, we'll walk up there and check it out."

Erza didn't argue for once, and I felt fear climb in my throat. I snatched my bracelet up, and slipped it on so I could ask, "What is it?"

Natsu grabbed my jacket and threw it over me, "Barricade, up ahead. Could be a trap." He then grabbed his scarf, whilst I looked down at the jacket in shock, because I had expected Erza would want me to stay here.

"You are letting me come with you?"

He was riffling through some of the bags, but glanced over his shoulder to me, "Of course. This is your mission, you don't miss out on anything."

"It could be dangerous." I told him, pulling the jacket on whilst I said it and he smirked a little, shaking his head as he turned back to the bags.

"Somehow, I don't think you care."

He was right, I didn't.

Just as I was about to open the door, he stopped me with his hand, and then lifted my scarf to my neck. He wrapped it around my neck once, then around my nose and mouth, adjusting it accordingly before pulling my hood up. His scent filled my nose, making my aching core do a quick little throb, reminding me that he had been successively turned me on only moments previous.

"If it's a trap, they'll have lions with your scent. That should keep you covered for a bit."

I smiled, and nodded, glad he had thought of it and he opened the door, but I heard the quick mutter, "Plus, I just really wanted to see you wear it." I flushed proudly at the statement and followed him out, accepting his help stepping down onto the wet forest floor.

"Natsu, what if there are soldiers up there?" Erza asked, her one eye filled with worry as Natsu adjusted his own hood, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This is her mission Erza, technically, she pulls rank and she can go wherever she wants. She can even order you to stay here and mind the horses."

I gaped a little at his words before waving my hands about, "I would never do that."

Erza smiled a little, her shoulders relaxing and the stance was so familiar that it made my heart do a little throb, because it told me that Natsu was right. I had to fix the rift between us, I had to find another way to look at what I had done to her.

"I suppose you are right. Lucy, how would you like us to proceed?" She asked, not mockingly, just respectfully and then I had three _warriors,_ staring at me. I bit my lip and felt a little out of depth but just cleared my throat.

"Cautiously?"

Ultear laughed a little, shooting me a wink, "Revolutionary idea."

I shot her a playful glare before glancing at Natsu for guidance, who nodded and turned to the girls, "I think Lucy wants Ultear to cover the rear, me to go ahead and search the air for dangerous scents, whilst Erza stays with her."

"Yep. That's what I was going to say next." I nodded and Erza smiled a little more, her shoulders moving with her silent laugh. Despite this being a potentiality dangerous situation, I loved how we were all joking, and momentarily relaxed. Natsu gave me a smug grin before starting down the road, towards the barricade. Erza waited a few moments before following after him, our steps in sync.

The air changed a little, everyone growing more alert, and quiet. I noticed Erza was surveying the area and copied, narrowing my eyes a little, offering help seeing as she could only see through her one working eye. The only thing was, that I had no idea what I was looking for.

When Natsu reached the barricade, Erza stopped, glancing at me as if to ask if I was okay. I gave a nod, and we both turned to Natsu who tested the barricade with his foot before taking a step back. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath in before roaring, fire bursting from his mouth and blowing the barricade away freely.

During staring in awe at his astounding power, I got the sensation of something crawling up my thigh and wiggling against my hip. I screwed my nose up, hand going to smack the bug away whilst he turned, glancing around to see if there was a reaction. I scratched at the tingling spot, grossed out before the feeling of little claws crawled up my stomach, towards my armpit.

Then, just at my top rib, _it bit me._

"Ow!" I shouted, shaking and Erza turned to me alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something _biting_ me!" I shoved my hand up my shirt, trying to grab it but it scurried away, towards my neck before biting me again

"What the _fuck! Get off me!_ " I cried out, fingers fumbling to grab at the little _asshole_ when Ultear and Natsu rushed up, both looking concerned and confused.

"Something is biting her." Erza informed them.

I managed to catch it where it was digging it's teeth into the back of my neck, yanking it away from me and throwing it to the ground. I lifted my foot to squish it when a little snout and scaled wings made me stop half-way.

"Natsu… is that a dragon?"

* * *

"I think we should set it on fire." Natsu stated, rubbing a soothing balm at the angry little bite on my neck, as Erza held the dragon by it's tail, watching it squirm wildly.

"It's one of your own kin, Natsu." Erza muttered disapprovingly as Natsu shot the mini-dragon a fifthly glare.

"It hurt Lucy, it's definitely not one of _mine._ "

"It's sort of cute." Ultear spoke, leaning forward as the dragon huffed, a bout of smoke leaving his lips. A smile tweaked on my lips and I found myself reluctantly agreeing despite being annoyed.

"Yeah, it is…"

Natsu snorted and handed the balm back to Ultear who tucked it away into the bag she had brought out. He then proceeded to talk to the dragon, "Change form."

I was expecting it to put up more of a fight but Erza dropped the little dragon as it began to change form, it's size increasing substantially. I don't know what I was expecting, but a man, seemingly the same age as Natsu, stark naked, with studs replacing his eyebrows and long black hair was _not_ it.

"Okay, it was cute now it's just creepy." Ultear spoke up as the man growled at her. Natsu growled back threateningly and the man glared up at him, but remained on the floor. I kept my eyes away from him, pulling off my jacket so he could cover himself, pretending to ignore my flushed cheeks over _that_ much man.

"You're a pervert." Erza sneered, a sword materializing in her hand, "Biting at Lucy, you _disgust_ me."

"I'm definitely still for lighting the bastard on fire." Natsu spoke, glaring down at him as the guy grunted out, his voice deep and distinctly pissed.

"Figures a prince like you wouldn't give me a chance to defend myself."

"If you know I'm a prince, then you know you have no _right_ to talk to me that way." Natsu stated harshly, his power swelling up around us and I placed my hand on his back, rubbing a soft circle in an attempt to calm him down. He reacted by taking a step back, so the pressure was firmer and I continued to do it, glad I could help _him_ for once.

"Now, you are going to answer some questions. Why did you attack Lucy?"

The man turned away from them all, glancing at the forest with a distinct glare that told me he would rather be ripping off nails then here with them. Natsu didn't take too kindly to being ignored but Erza stepped in before he could speak.

"That iron you have pierced yourself with. You do that for decoration?"

The dragon visibly shuddered, leaning away from Erza, "None of your business why I did it."

We all watched her crouch down and tap his chest lightly with her sword, and he slowly turned his head to face her, glaring with deep red eyes, a strong jaw and dirty skin.

"What's your name?"

He didn't answer and Erza narrowed her eye at him, clearly unimpressed by his attitude, before her eye flickered downwards, noticing the ring her wore on his finger. It was a house ring, a blue dragon sitting behind a cage of silver. I wracked my brain trying to come up with _what_ house that ring belonged too, trying to remember the countless times I had researched the dragon-kind.

Igneel was essentially the King of _all_ dragons, after the previous King disappeared and the Molten lands became the strongest dragon-land of them all. And under his power were the houses of dragons, wind, iron, light, darkness and poison, if I remember right.

So _what was he_?

"What is your name?" Erza repeated, before adding, "Or should I get your Dad to answer my questions? I'm sure he'd be interested on how you assaulted a royal."

 _Assaulted_ was a bit much, but I remained quiet, content in watching Erza intimidate the dragon. The man glared up at her before biting out.

"Gajeel Redfox. _Lord_ Gajeel Redfox."

"Metalicanna's son?" Natsu asked, and Gajeel tilted his chin, but kept his eyes on Erza, as if he didn't trust her. It made me wonder about the question she had asked earlier about the iron in his eyebrows.

Natsu then laughed, "Holy crap. I haven't seen you in ages. Still biting people, huh?"

"Fuck off _Salamander._ " Gajeel hissed and Natsu just kept laughing, almost falling over. It was a little bit of a shock to see him change attitude so quickly but I couldn't help but smile, realizing that Gajeel was a friend, not a foe if Natsu knew him.

"Well Gajeel, I think we need to have a friendly chat. Just some pleasantries and _questions_ we need to get through. I won't call your Father if I don't have too."

Erza smiled sweetly, and I swear, I saw Gajeel visibly flinch.

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust fam!**

 **Background on Natsu :O**

 **Question Timeeee!**

* * *

 **What does the strange word Natsu used mean?** _it's_ _Romanian_ _in real life, but in this universe, it's another language entirely ;) it's loosely used as a shocked curse. Literally, it's just christ. Without the biblical standards behind it._

 **You showed a darker power side of Natsu, so the question become who is is mother? Was she one of the demon people which would explain Natsu connection to Zeref or is he a half brother of sorts?** _I swear, my ideas are getting leaked D: Both of these questions are vaguely answered in this chapter._

 **What are you going to shock us with next time they get "close"? A shocking intruder? A shocking catastrophe?** _I SHOCKED YOU WITH MINI-DRAGON GAJEEL. EITHER FEEL BLESSED OR THROW THINGS AROUND._

 **But what about Erza's eye?** _It dead._

 **Is Porlyusica going to show up and save the day?** _YEAH. PORLY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. *forgets I'm writing this trash*_

 **Lucy doesn't even care that she's naked in front of Natsu now?** _Lucy's dealing w stuff right now, nudity aint on her list of things to worry about. Plus, it's Natsu. He likes her hips._

 **Why did her eye turn black? Is it because Lucy's magic is dark and powerful? But it is said to be a light magic... so maybe her emotions dictate whether her magic is dark or light?** _Srsly tho, can we all STOP with making theories that hit WAY too close to the mark. Let me have mystery, dammit!_

 **Don't think we didn't see, was that a glimpse of Natsu's 'true form' with the shadows etc?** _Ohohohohohohohohoho, I don't know what you are talking about (I mean, I can't get any more obvious since I put black mist and flipping shadow horns on my boy) subtlety is my best trait honestly_

 **I don't know whether you are a tease or an asshole!** _This isn't a question but honestly, it's just the name of my auto-biography tbh_

 **Will Erza be getting an artificial eye like in the anime?** _Maybe, maybe not. :P_

 **Can we also have Natsu's Pov too?** _I can bring to EVERYONES attention, that the next chapter WILL BE IN NATSU'S POV._

 **TO THE PERSON WHO LEFT ME THAT MASSIVE INCREDIBLE COMMENT ABOUT BICKSLOW, I HAVE A PLAN FOR HIM. HE is not a main character, but he will be introduced and yeah… Your idea is really good but I just don't know where I can wedge that plot in?!**

 **IS there dragon in Lucy?** _*snorts* Nope but there's about to be. SEX PUNS. Someone give me a high-five._

 **Why must you put us through such agony?** _Because I can ^^ and you sort of like it? (why else would you be sticking around w me?)_

 **Will Erza get a prosthetic eye or is it the pirate life for her?** _Can I just say that Erza's eye was supposed to be gripping, and sad, like the hoRROR AND YOUR SINGLE COMMENT MADE ME SNORT MY DAMN CEREAL. We are horrible people._

* * *

 **Now, just to touch base; a few of you were a little put off by Lucy's dark self-hating thoughts and I get it, I really do but just bare with me because I'm all about personal growth and progression. I** ** _know_** **that it seems like Lucy may be weak, but don't hate on her just because she can't understand how this happened. She has no mentor, she was raised in a peaceful nation and then ripped out by something she has no control.**

 **Patience my young pupils, we will get there.**

 **It is another 30 reviews to the next chapter - Natsu's POV**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **As always, stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

 **His Love**

* * *

 _Prince Natsu Dragneel. Dragon. Prince of the Molten Lands. Has many secrets. Is very attracted to Lucy, and wants to 'court' her by putting wild animals in her room so he can slay them. In addition, has a terribly meddling Father, and can grow a tail, horns and wings at WILL. Needs to be protected but will probably show up with a severed limb at one point tho._

* * *

"This is a really beautiful home you have," Lucy told Gajeel who puffed up proudly and gave me a smug look.I stared blankly back, trying to figure out why he kept giving me that look every time Lucy complimented him.

 _Maybe he didn't understand Lucy was just nice that way?_

"It's a little bit of a dump, compared to other Lord houses I've seen." Ultear glanced around, probably surveying the chipped wood, and floor covered with clothes, books and other miscellaneous items. Gajeel's chest deflated and he shot her a scathing look, before glancing at Erza who was also looking around, a distasteful frown on her lips.

"My father and I are having a small argument, and the prick won't let me back in the castle so shut up and take what you are given!"

Lucy held her hands up, "We are very happy you decided to let us stay here for the night."

Gajeel just grunted and disappeared into the back room as Lucy turned to me, keeping her voice quiet, "Do you really think he had something to do with the barricade?"

I smiled down at her, "Probably not. And he can hear you."

A brilliant red blush crawled over her cheeks, and down her neck, a stark contrast to her milky complexion as she whispered even softer, "He can?"

I could feel my smile growing as I bent over, "Yes. Dragons have an incredible sense of hearing." She shivered as my breath brushed over her skin, and I watched, my heart beginning to pound in my chest when she reached up on the tip of her toes, leaning towards me subconsciously. Her scent filled the air around me, leaving me dizzy. My power reacted, letting out a pulse of my own scent in reply, having assumed that Lucy was an animal that could pick it up.

She had been able to smell my scent in the same way a Were-Lion could in the past, but that was only one time.

Still, my power associated her with wildness; the type that could only be found on creatures of the forest. I vaguely noticed Erza watching us both as Lucy placed her hand on my chest, the slight contact sending a wave of pleasure down my spine. I tensed my stomach, knowing that if Erza saw me clench my hands, she would know exactly how much Lucy got to me, how much she affected those once steel walls surrounding my power. And my control.

We stared at each other for a long moment, and I saw it. Something that had happened more than twice since Lucy and I had unlocked her true form in the bath at that shitty cavern. Her eyes flashed for a second, and I saw the galaxy; stars twinkling, a pink mist circling her pupil.

But as soon as it came, it left.

 _What was that?_

 _What did it mean?_

"If you stay with me for dinner, you'll have to catch your own damn food. I've got somewhere I need to be." Gajeel's voice made her hand slip off my chest and anger curled through me as she turned away, directing her attention to another Dragon. To another being.

I got the vague sense that Igneel was laughing at me all those miles away, cackling at my possessive, dominating thoughts. It made me frown a little because Igneel didn't get to laugh at my suffering, I got to laugh at his.

A smile began to twitch at my frown when I remembered the way he had caught his tail in one of the defensive runes placed around the castle, and had to stay there, like an errant hatchling, for two hours while servants worked to disable the spell.

A chuckle rumbled from my chest when I remembered the tantrum he had thrown as I had pretended to sleep through the whole event, acting ambivalent to his escapades. Gajeel was riffling through some crates when I pulled myself from my thoughts, and, as if it was second nature, I glanced at Lucy, who had moved away from me to talk to Ultear.

My eyes moved down her person, checking for any signs of stress, or pain. The fire inside me settled to a warm glow when I saw she was unharmed, smiling, and still beautiful. Erza appeared next to me like a silent ghost and gave me a look with her one eye. I could tell she didn't want Lucy to know she mourned the loss of her eye, but I didn't understand why.

If anything, she looks ten times scarier. If she growled at anyone, they would probably run for the hills.

Of course, that eyepatch also reminded me of an asshole named Erik from the tribe of Mereg. He had worn one most of his life before he got Porlyusica to sew the gaping wound shut where his right eye used to sit.

 _I think it suited Erza much better than it ever suited that dick._

"Are you aware your eyes follow Lucy wherever she goes?"

"I do it on purpose. I'm her guard." I replied, giving Erza a smug little grin that told her I wouldn't be playing her game today, and I would avoid giving her any information that would help her scrutinise whatever it was Lucy and I had.

"Guard, no. Companion, possibly," she said conversationally. My entire body tensed, giving away my true feelings: the aching need that had been steadily building in my stomach whenever the thought of becoming Lucy's companion entered my mind.

I didn't know why the idea left my hairs standing up and my blood boiling. I had promised her I would give her time and space. Space was a little trickier than I had assumed, but I had been fairly patient regarding time. I could wait forever if she asked me too.

But, with every step closer to the Vapids - to him - the urge to protect her and comfort her grew. I didn't want to walk into the Vapids with her: a live wire, full of untapped potential. Zeref would see her for what she had, not for who she was.

Power.

Lucy had unimaginable power. The type that filled the room, and left you breathless. With the bracelet on, the effects were dulled, but her power still thrummed, twisted and settled around you like an ominous fog, mysterious and deadly.

And the fact that she didn't know about the presence her power gave off made her something I would like to call: easy. In the worst way.

I trusted Lucy's intelligence. God, I trusted her. But Zeref had ways of twisting someone for his benefit. Of making them do horrible things while having them believe it was for the greater good.

And Lucy was torn between her true nature, and not wanting to acknowledge it at all.

Zeref would try to weasel his way into her head. Like he did with Dad when I was born. And he had almost succeeded.

If he could do that to Dad, someone who has always been strong minded, unwilling to bend… what could he do to Lucy, who was thrumming with different emotions every day?

"I must say. I am impressed at your… willingness to bind yourself to someone you hardly know."

"It's not about knowing someone if your heart is in it," I replied with a low growl, glancing at her with a look of warning that dared her to make the feelings I had for Lucy seem trivial.

Erza raised one eyebrow, "And your heart is completely in it? There is not one doubt in your mind that, perhaps, creating a companionship with Lucy is not a good idea?"

"Not one doubt. I know it's the right thing to do."

She was opening her mouth to say something, when Lucy walked back over to us, Ultear in tow, glancing between Erza and I suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza denied it, but I refused to lie to Lucy and just shrugged, "Erza thinks you are too pretty, and that's clouding my judgment."

She smiled at me, a pleased flush working up her neck, "I think she has good reason to be worried. Poor mortal, you are no match for me." Her coy tone made me chuckle and I gave her a quick once over, remembering the countless times she'd left me hard and wanting with just one of her small sounds of pleasure, or touches of her silky skin.

"I'm a Dragon, Luce, don't you forget that."

"I've seen you sprout wings and a tail, Natsu. I don't think forgetting is possible at this point."

* * *

"So, we won't be visiting Lord Metalicana?" Lucy asked as she followed me through the forest, making a little more noise than necessary. She would need to be quieter if we wanted to catch anything large for dinner.

I stopped and turned to her, shrugging, "There isn't any need to. Gajeel can accept us through the lands as heir. Plus, Igneel decreed that we weren't to be harmed in any Dragon-populated areas."

"But I kind of wanted to meet him." She pouted, and I grinned, finding her curiosity beautiful. Lucy may have been settled to play the part of the princess, trapped in her ivory tower, but she suited this look much better.

Dressed in leather clothes, hair tied back in a braid, a little dirty and wild, she looked ready for an adventure.

"After we return from the Vapids, I'll personally bring you along when Igneel and I travel to make the treaties."

Her pout transformed into a stunning smile, something that made my muscles tense and my power feel a beat of authorised pride; my inner dragon's ego being stoked because we made her smile like that.

"That would be great!"

I snorted at her exclamation, and the following clapping, which had effectively scared off any game we could have caught in this area.

"Now, let's have a lesson on basic hunting." Her eyebrow rose, but she didn't argue and sat down on the rock behind her, glancing at the wild batch of flowers growing beside it. She reached out to pluck one and I bit back a chuckle, instead warning her.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's a magical flower. See the yellow spots on its stem and the way it has an aura? It draws creatures in and normally makes them sick with some sort of virus. Curable, but nasty."

She drew her hand back and rubbed it against her leather skirt before turning back to me, giving me her full attention. I felt my spine straighten automatically, a baser instinct ready to impress the pretty princess opposite me.

The vague sense that Igneel was laughing reached me again, but I ignored it, and rubbed my hands together, crouching down so we could look at each other eye to eye.

"Alright. I'll keep this simple. It might be a good idea to change your form into your lioness and focus your energy on adopting some of its traits. I know you haven't been able to call on that skill intentionally, but it's practice and it'll help with hunting. You walk like a princess, determined and loud."

She offered an embarrassed, apologetic smile and I waved it away, grinning to show I didn't really care, though I did want to catch something bigger than Ultear and Erza.

When she closed her eyes, I pushed a little bit of my magic outwards, creating a warm circle around her. I had noticed that my power got to Lucy in ways I had never seen before, and I shamelessly enjoyed lending her my strength whenever she needed it.

Plus, watching the power prickle at her skin and make it glow was practically one of my favourite past times, at this point.

"Okay, I've got it in the form. But… I can't remember how I brought the traits forward before."

"With Loki, it was adrenaline of the hunt. With me, it was…" My words fell off, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with what I assumed brought out her ability to smell my scent. She didn't pay any attention to me and I watched as her eyebrows pinched forward in concentration, her lips pursing.

Remembering Igneel's lessons to me when I was training my senses in this form, I began speaking to her softly, coaching her through it. "Imagine what you need. Take a deep breath in, and summon those traits to the places they match on your body. If you need claws, imagine your nails growing into claws. If you need stealth, imagine your feet are lighter and swifter," I coaxed.

Her nose twitched, and I fell silent. When she opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before laughing a little in amazement, "Is this what lions see all the time?"

Her warm brown eyes held the slightest sparkle of stars and I smiled, amazed that she had gotten ahold of it so quickly. I could only guess what lions saw, but wondered if it was similar to what my eyes saw.

"Alright, feet light and ready to go?"

"I think so. Are we going to be running?" I helped her up from the rock, noticing her excited little movements. I tilted my head at the way she seemed to jig on the spot, vibrating with eagerness, and swallowed my bottom lip, realising she was reacting to the idea of a hunt.

 _Lucy, who had never even been on a hunt._

It struck me as strange, but after giving her body a thorough - if slightly distracted - look over, I came to the conclusion she had maybe not only adopted the traits of sight and swiftness but also sunk into a lioness head-space as well. The idea of that sounded too good to refuse so I nodded, willing to let her get comfortable.

If she accepted this and didn't feel judged, maybe she would accept her Banshee powers, and wouldn't feel so horrible when she couldn't control it.

 _Plus, Lucy deserved fun._

"We are going to see if we can take down a deer. When we get close enough, slow up and watch how I take it."

"A deer seems a little… boring."

"Well, there are chupacabras in this area…" I smirked when she nodded eagerly at the idea, before shaking my head. "I'm kidding. There is no way I'm letting you get within four feet of one."

"Aw! Why do you have to tease me?"

So many replies rushed through my head, half of which would probably make her flustered. And whilst that sounded amazing, I knew we had to focus on hunting. So I just settled with a boring one.

"Because it's fun. Now come on, deer have great meat."

"They also have no teeth." She followed me, her movements graceful and stealthy, causing me to gawk at her in silent awe. It felt like she had the luck of the gods, getting all these abilities that she could now seemingly call at will whenever she wanted, without going through any of the proper training for it.

It had taken me four months to learn to sneeze without setting drapes or furniture on fire.

Lucy went quiet, sticking to my path easily. I glanced back before taking off into a small jog, avoiding the stacks of leaves and twigs, and using the roots and soft dirt to mask my footsteps.

I heard Lucy keeping up with me, and smiled a little, before taking a deep breath in, scenting the area. The forest was alive with scents, different animals scurrying around us, a few travellers at the western edge. I was tracking a few kids to the north of our route, making sure we didn't run into them when the smell of deer filtered through my senses.

My heartbeat rose to the challenge of prey and I reached back for a split second, making sure that my woman was with me, before taking off in that direction. Her hand tightened in mine, but she managed to accept my speed pretty well. I didn't mind, though, adjusting my speed so I didn't cause her harm.

I didn't mind, though, adjusting my speed so I didn't cause her harm.

We slowed when we could see the two large males, standing just near a small stream, noses in the bushes, oblivious to us. I pulled us down a little and then that flash of humanity crawled back into my being, easily accepting my Dragon's momentary control. It happened most of the time when I hunted, the adrenaline took over for a split second.

I turned to Lucy, making sure she was okay, but the only thing I saw in her eyes was excitement, her breathing a little heavy. Her hand tightened in mine and she glanced at me, squirming a little as if she was ready to take down the two in front of me by herself.

A flash of need rifled through me, the darker part of me accepting this small woman as it's own, recognising her hunger and attempting to reach out, to touch it. I pulled that part back quickly, knowing that Lucy had never seen that darkness, and worrying it might not react well with her.

But as soon as I locked the darkness away, the dragon-side pushed firmly against the self-control I had wrapped around them both. I relented, trusting myself to handle my dragon a lot more than I trusted myself to handle...it.

Lucy made a soft noise of complaint when one of the stags wandered away, taking off down the stream while the other stayed. I pushed my forehead against hers, nuzzling softly, soothing her with a low growl.

She made another noise, accepting the affection graciously, inching closer to me before looking at the stag, eyes jumping between us both.

"Want," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible as its soft huskiness rocked through me. The need to feed her, to keep her happy, comfortable and sated rushed around in my blood, a feeling as old as time itself, if you were asking Igneel.

Even though dragonesses hunted, some strong ones allowed a male to accompany them. It showed trust, and cooperation through the flight. A lot of the time, it was the dragoness' way of showing that she recognised the male as a fighter, a provider.

Lucy may not be a dragon, but I saw her as one sometimes, no matter how hard I tried not to.

 _Animal calls to animal._

I brought forth my change immediately. Her hand came up to my face as I summoned the fire inside me, watching when her eyes grew darker, pupils dilating in eager appreciation. I could feel the horns grow on me, the scales pushing out from deep within, adorning my face in their rightful places.

Her other hand reached up, cupping my other cheek so the tips of her fingers lightly brushed the scales, shooting blindingly hot want through me. My lips parted at the sensation, showing off my growing fangs and her thumb slipped in, lightly touching the tip.

I stifled the growl of restraint that leapt up my throat. This small creature was testing my control, teasing my dragon and darkness both, coaxing a shudder of power and lust from my spine. I closed my lips around her thumb, unable to control myself and sunk the tip of my fang into her lush, porcelain skin.

A drop of blood was all that was needed to make my power flare, to make it grow to such a magnitude that it made me feel like I could burn this whole forest to ash. It lingered on my tongue and the need for more rocketed through me. I had to wonder.

 _Was my fascination with her blood really related to my dragon heritage?_

 _Or was it the darkness inside me that craved it so?_

At that moment, I didn't care which it was, because she was staring at me, no horror in her eyes, a small, thrilled smile on her lips, the smell of lust and want swirling around in her scent.

A rustle made me turn my head to notice the buck was about to take off and gave her thumb a small kiss before dashing towards it with a feral growl, my resolve to capture the prey stronger than ever before.

* * *

Gajeel turned up thirty minutes into supper, sitting down beside me as Erza stoked the fire. She had rejected my offer to help flamb **é** everything.

"Still cook for your mom?"

"She refuses to eat anything else," Gajeel sighed, looking at Ultear who was braiding Lucy's hair back into a new style.

"You really that good of a cook?"

"Of course not. But she wants it, and Dad pretends he doesn't notice that she lets me sneak into the castle and do it for her." I couldn't help but smirk a little, amused that Gajeel and Metalicana still butted heads. They hadn't changed a bit.

"Why did he kick you out this time?"

"I told him his taste in music was shit. He didn't appreciate it."

Considering Gajeel was possibly the worst singer I had ever had the displeasure of listening to, the idea of Metalicana, the great Iron-Lord, also having a terrible ear for music was hilarious.

They sat there in silence, watching Erza draw a sword from her chest, before Gajeel asked, "Is the blonde yours?"

I glanced at Lucy, wishing that my eyes were singed from having watched Erza do that, "Not really."

"Yet, you both act as if you are really familiar."

"I'm waiting for marriage," I replied blankly, wondering why everyone was so damn interested in Lucy and I's relationship. It was none of their business, and it wouldn't ever be.

Gajeel snickered gleefully, "You are full of shit, Prince Dragneel."

My eye twitched and I threw him a glare, "You could try saying that with a little more sarcasm, I didn't get it the first time."

"Sure thing, your Majesty."

I ignored his tone and focused on Lucy, who was waving her hands about, talking to Ultear about something. After a few moments of reaching, my ears adjusted to her conversation.

"I'm telling you. Natsu had horns."

My lips quirked as I realised she was talking about our hunting expedition, which had been more than a little eye-opening, and had only further cemented my need for her.

"He's a Dragon, Lucy. They do have horns." Ultear laughed, tying one of the braids back before starting on the other one. Lucy was quiet for a few seconds before she glanced over at me, and smiled a little as if she already knew I was listening in.

I smiled back, unashamed before the smile dropped as she whispered her next sentence.

 _"Demons have horns too."_

My heart pounded in my chest at that soft, ground-shaking statement, and I shut their conversation out just as Ultear asked her to repeat herself. Lucy didn't, she just gave me another long, considering look before changing the subject.

 _Fuck_

I had, had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy was slowly putting the pieces together, but telling her that story about my mother had probably not been the smartest idea. In fact, all things considered, it was a really stupid one.

But I constantly got caught up in moments with Lucy and found myself admitting, telling, and confessing things that I should never have in the first place. I chased away the anger, knowing it would only cause more problems and decided we would talk about it later, that I would try to explain.

Maybe my own past, and my own… demons would help her understand exactly how dangerous Zeref was.

"Does King Igneel know you are head-over-tail for the wanted princess?"

"I have a nagging suspicion he's laughing at me right now," I replied with a grumble, focusing on calming my racing heart, instead taking distraction in Gajeel's pointless conversation.

"You could do worse."

"I couldn't do better, Gajeel." I told him seriously, turning my head to eye him, as I spoke, "She's wild. There's something about her that I can't resist. And I don't want to."

"Then, try harder to make her your woman."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, ignoring it because Gajeel didn't have the greatest success with women. His advice was definitely not what I should be paying any sort of attention to.

* * *

"So, does that mean Natsu can go mini as well?"

Gajeel shot Lucy a filthy look that she missed when she took a bit of meat, her small fingers wrapped delicately around the tender piece. I grinned at her from across the fire and she noticed, shooting me a pout back.

"No. That ability only stays with the iron-tribe."

Lucy looked confused so I offered some knowledge, "Each tribe of Dragons inherits a gift that all members of that tribe can use. With Wendy, she has the ability to wind-heal. With Gajeel, it's the ability to be tiny. Different tribes, different abilities."

"Oh! So, what's your speciality?"

"Touch-healing."

"Isn't that the same power that Wendy and her tribe have?" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and I smirked, shaking my head.

"Not exactly. Wendy can heal a person's wounds with her wind abilities. Touch-healing is the ability to call on the wounded person's body and help them heal themselves. Wendy puts power in, and that heals. I put power in, and the person absorbs it and makes it their own, then uses that to heal themselves."

"That sounds like you got the short end of the stick."

"Not necessarily. Wendy can run out of magic power very quickly while healing wounds. Igneel, on the other hand, has been able to heal wounds one after the other. You only need the tiniest drop of power, to spark someone to self-heal. He can just touch the wound, and it begins to heal itself."

"So, on the battlefield, your power would help a lot?" Lucy summarised, a look of awe on her features. I struggled not to smile smugly, shrugging with a proud look.

"Igneel has won many battles by healing dragons on-the-go. He's incredible at it."

Lucy smiled, nodding in understanding before finishing her meat. As she placed the small steel plate down to the side of her so she could collect her drink, Gajeel's next words made her still.

"But, there's a price. For whatever Igneel or a fire-dragon heals, they feel the pain of the injuries they heal."

Her eyes snapped to mine and I almost groaned, annoyed that Gajeel and his stupid fat mouth had blabbed, revealing one of the only lies I had ever told Lucy.

"Seems like a double-edged sword," Erza stated, before starting a conversation about why Gajeel had 'deformed' his face with those horrible piercings. I had my eyes focused on Lucy as she looked down into her cup, her mouth pinched with stress.

"I told ya, a damn pixie made me! It was an act of self-defense!"

Lucy stood up slowly, "I'm going to go soak my feet in the stream. I'll be right back."

"Take a light with you. It scares away the toe-eating fish." Ultear said offering her a small glowing orb. I stood also, frowning at the object.

"I'm going with her."

Ultear gave us both a coy, amused smile, but didn't comment, simply turning back to the conversation about Gajeel and the pixie he vowed to eat, even if she was under Erza's care. I swiped a torch that we could light, before following after Lucy, who seemed to be consumed with her own thoughts

We walked in silence before she sat down at the small stream. I lit the torch easily and shoved it into the soil when I sat down beside her, watching as she undid her boots and slid her feet into the cool water.

"You told me it didn't hurt."

"Gajeel exaggerates. It's more of a sting. I hardly felt it."

"I had my stomach sliced open Natsu. I doubt you hardly felt that." She whispered, turning her head so she could stare at me, a frown on her beautiful, fire-lit features. "You've always told me the truth, mostly. There are some things, yes, that have nothing to do with me and I respect your wishes to keep them secret. But if I hurt-"

"You don't get it, do you?" I breathed, taking her face in my hands as I pulled her close, looking into her deep brown eyes. Her lips parted and she shook her head slowly, her pulse beginning to quicken and the blood in her veins pumped around, sending an urgent rush of need through me.

"No. I don't."

"I want to help you, I need to. You affect every single damned part of me. So, if you are in pain, if there is any way I can help, I will. There is no second choice, there is no 'don't do it because it hurts you'. I would rather get a little stung, then watch you get stung." I stare at her, hoping to convey exactly how I feel. I'm amazed that she isn't pushing for more information about my secrets, in awe that she's handling her emotions so much better than she would have previously.

 _In love with how vulnerable, and unbidden she is with me._

 _In love with how I_ know _she wouldn't be like this with anyone else._

 _In love._

"Natsu…" Her voice shook, and she blinked a few times, trying to ignore the tears building in her beautiful brown eyes. Her hair glowed warmly in the fire touched atmosphere, skin flushed and dewy. Her lips looked lush, pink and perfect, begging to be kissed, sucked, and nipped at.

Darkness and fire twisted inside me, revving my entire body up for what would probably be a non-conclusion, but I didn't give a flying shit. She could storm away, call me an idiot, or stubborn. I knew how I felt about Lucy.

I just knew.

"Do you get it now? From now on, I'll stick with you until you get rid of me. There is no pretending, or dancing around feelings. For me, this is it. I need to follow you, because I know you are my future. Somehow. Don't ask me how. I just know."

When she didn't speak, I had to add, feeling a slight touch of embarrassment, "It's more of a gut feeling, and that hasn't steered me wrong when it comes to food."

She placed her hand over my mouth, "Don't ruin a touching, confusing moment, with your appetite."

Relief rushed through me as I stared into those dark eyes of her, recognising that part of her believed what I was saying.

And probably felt it too.

She pulled her hand away and wiped at her eyes before smiling a little, the smile timid as she stated, a little breathlessly, "I think I'm ready to form a companionship with you."

* * *

 **I'd like to thank my beta-reader Dim, who is taking a small break from dealing with my shitty ass writing skills, and give a friendly hello to my new beta-reader (I'm such a slut tho) A!**

 **Everyone who says hello in the comments gets a Lucy figure 10/10 guarantee, in 2067…**

 **So, I've been working with A to make sure all the previous chapters are in tip-top shape, which is why this update is a day or so late! (excuses, excuses)**

* * *

 **Question Timeeeee ~~~**

 **Are we by any chance going to see any of the other celestial beings?** _Yeeeees! We will meet one or two along the way!_

 **Does it count as a review if I just say "gimme"?** _*snorts* TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT WITH ME, I DARE YOU._

 **Will Natsu and Lucy have Nashi?** _I think the more important question is, will Natsu and Lucy ever be able to have sex?_

 **Will there be any smut in the future?** _*laughs nervously and hides the 'dirty chapter'* …_

 **Could Lucy potentially turn her "mist" into a dragon?** That probably _won't_ happen. Probably. I dunno. I'm a loose-canon.

 **Is this payback for him calling Levy shrimp all the time?** The world works in mysterious ways my friend!

 **Does Gajeel have a larger form? Or is he just basically the flea dragon without the bloodsucker-ing?** _wtf is the second part of this question. Gajeel does have a larger form. But he prefers tiny-_ gajeel _or as I like to call it, baby-ninja dragon._

 **Will Gajeel be with the canon ship( Gajeel x Levy) or something of your own mind(Gajeel x Erza or something like that)?** _literally snORTED AT THE IDEA OF GAJEEL AND ERZA IN THIS UNIVERSE GETTING TOGETHER. POOR JELLAL._

 **Can Natsu also turn into a salamander?** _No. That would be tacky, and I need to remain fresh._

 **Will there be a love triangle?** _Okay, so this is a tricky question but what I can say is no. I get that every relationship needs 'issues' and 'drama', but that's not what I am focusing on with Natsu and Lucy. THEY BOTH HAVE ENOUGH DRAMA WITHOUT SOME ASSHOLE WRITER PUTTING SOMETHING RANDOM IN THEIR WAY. Believe me when I say, sometimes, it's nice to not put hurdle after hurdle in what could be a very healthy relationship. WHY_ YA'LL _TRYING TO MESS UP THE PATTERN? /_ rantfin _/_

 **Will we be seeing more of Lucy's other form?** _Seeing as Lucy is the main character I'm saying yes?_

 **Why does he have an issue biting** **people though?** _My bro has issues san._

 **Will we be seeing the Strauss' again?** _YES. YOU WILL BECAUSE LISANNA._

 **Why is Gajeel so tiny?! Can dragons control their size?** _Both have been answered. Lawl._

 **When ideas enter your mind…** _Banshee Lucy dies… (is this what we are doing because I like it, more please)_

 **WHY does he show up now and does it have to do with the barricade? Is he out to claim a reward on Lucy's head?** _MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._

 **How many chapters will this story be? You said 20 but...?** _exCUSE ME. I SAID "AROUND TWENTY FIVE" but I also disclaimed that I had no idea and wouldn't be surprised if I went over that. Fight me._

 **With Lucy having those liony urges and nymphness, is she actually more of a hybrid, like natsu apparently is?** _I CAN'T SAY. WHAT LUCY IS IS BASICALLY THE PLOT OF THE ENTIRE STORY._

 **Is** Laxus **going to be coming at one point?** _Maybeeee ;)_

 **And if he is would he be considered as a dragon-like Gajeel and Natsu due to him having the** lacrima **in him or something entirely different?** _He's going to be a pickachu. Oops._

* * *

 **It's 35 reviews now (upping the stakes because I'm horrible)**

 **After next chapter… You can call me, Queen of the Cock-Blocking Association…**

 **Ohohohohohoho ;)**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **As always, stay fresh!**

 **xo** freshprincess


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

 **Her Instincts**

* * *

 _Princess Erza Scarlet: Fairy. Princess of the Fae Kingdom. Likes pointy sharp things and jabbing people with them. Is Lucy's best-friend and dislikes Natsu because of an incident with a strawberry cake. Is engaged to Jellal Fernandez, and would like three babies, two with red hair because it reminds her of strawberries. Is a hardcore muffin, who is ALWAYS hiding a sword between her breasts. Needs to be protected, but would never allow it because she's Erza._

* * *

"We will have to wait until a crescent moon. That's a couple of days away, I believe," I inform Natsu, as Ultear looks up from her orb, brow furrowing.

"Why do you need to wait to get hitched?"

"We aren't getting hitched," I sighed, ignoring the quirk of her lips as I fiddled with my fingers, trying to explain, and not look at the grin that was slowly working its way onto Natsu's face.

"Well, why do you need the crescent moon to form a Companionship with _horny_ over there?"

Natsu chuckled at Ultear's newly added nickname for him while I just groaned, horrified that our earlier conversation about his horns sparked her enough to continually remind me of it. I took a deep calming breath in before humming softly.

"'Twas when the moon was a sliver of light, the love roamed the earth, spreading delight. Tingles on skin, exhale of pleasure, the love found women that no man could measure."

"That's actually really beautiful." Ultear gushed before asking, "Is that the story of Aphe?"

"It's a sonnet that was written by one of her first daughters, apparently."

"Do you know any others?"

I nodded, "It was part of my studies to know most of the poems that our ancestors left behind for the Star Kingdom. I probably can recite a fair few, given enough time to remember them."

"I always wanted to study Aphe, but the Northern Glaciers follow the Rites of Frost. One of the rules of living there is that you must not speak of or worship what they believe to be 'false gods'."

"The Rites do have lovely stories though. When I met Prince Gray, years ago, he gave me a book when his parents weren't looking. It was filled to the brim with amazing adventures and tales of greed, bravery and honour." So I already knew a little about the Rites of Frost, a large piece of scripture that the Northern Glaciers followed religiously.

"But, everyone there, unless married, has to practice and execute abstinence. Seems like a little much for a 'pure soul, as clean as the driven snow,'" Ultear quipped with a slight bitter note.

It sounded a little radical when others spoke of it, but I remember my mother saying, "Not everything is black and white in this world. Sometimes, to help themselves along, people lead a simple life, and trust in what we might call strange or absurd." That was when she made me promise that I would never judge someone for their religion or background. It was one of my most vivid memories of her.

"Speaking of, Lucy, what's your kingdom's take on sex before marriage?"

My eyes shot from the floor to her in shock, paling at her evil little grin. I cleared my throat weakly, glancing at Natsu, who simply shook his head at Ultear's meddling ways.

"Well, my kingdom follows the five rules of Aphe…"

"Which are?" Ultear pushed and I blanched, realising she wanted me to say them. I held up a hand and began to count them off on my fingers.

"Love thy neighbour. Work for love, not greed. Respect all. Do not allow Chastity to restrict your love. Do not beg forgiveness for feelings of lust."

"Hmm. Interesting. What do you think about this Natsu?" She gave me a wink and I cringed, glancing away as Natsu sighed.

"Why does it matter what I think?"

"Well, you guys are getting married," Ultear smirked and I groaned, burying my face in my hands, closing my eyes tight at her words. Warmth filled my cheeks and touched the tips of my ears, which luckily, my hair covered.

"Does Erza know if she's going the right way? You should go check," Natsu snapped.

Ultear snorted, "You just want me to leave. Besides, this shortcut Gajeel gave us to avoid any possible guards, or soldiers is literally a straight road."

"And yet, you still feel worried that she's somehow changed the path," Natsu shot back, and I thought back to when we left Gajeel. He had informed us that he had watched guards with black stars on their armour creating the barricade before leaving.

The funny thing was, that was two days before we arrived, and they had never returned.

I knew from the sound of their uniform, they were from my kingdom, but why would they build a barricade and not guard, or at least wait, for us to arrive? Gajeel had made a joke that maybe my army wasn't the smartest bunch, but I didn't believe that, and Erza was quick to agree.

 _It just didn't make any sense._

When I looked up, Ultear had left and Natsu was yawning, stretching in his seat from beside me.

"Where do you think those soldiers went?"

He glanced down, dusty pink hair pushed back by a metal comb piece that Gajeel had given him, eyes glowing with that warm, hypnotising green I loved to look at. His mouth twisted, and I knew what he was thinking wasn't good.

"From what we know, your kingdom wants you back so your father can kill you on his lands and avoid a public outcry. But, the threat of whoever killed Virgo has slipped our minds. Unless your father planned this whole thing, we have to assume we have two enemies working against us: your father's men, and the person who is responsible for awakening your first Scream by force."

"So you think they clashed?"

"It's a possibility. And a bad one."

"Why?" I asked, a little frightened of the possible answer. He looked out the window, eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"If they encountered someone who was able to wipe them out without a trace, that means whoever is after you might be more dangerous than your father."

I closed my eyes and tamped down the wave of fear that rushed through me, until it slithered away into nothingness, dissipating like a cloud of steam. My lioness lounged inside of me, not even reacting to the quickly vanishing spark of fear, thanks to my slowly growing control.

"So, what do we do?"

"We get to the Vapids. We don't know what this mystery asshole wants, but we'll have to assume it's you. Despite what I think about the Vapids, it's got the tightest security of all the kingdoms. I'd rather be with the devil I know, than the devil I don't."

"You don't like Lord Zeref much," I stated, watching the light in his eyes flicker out and a blank, composed look wash over his face. I was disturbingly fascinated by it: how quickly he could shut down his emotions. I had to assume his dislike of the Demon King had something to do with his birth-mom or the fact he was allegedly part Demon.

Of course, he hadn't come right out and confirmed it yet.

But there wasn't much else, I could think of, that it could be.

"There isn't much to like," he muttered softly, before turning to me, a smile playing over his lips. "So, how did you like hunting?"

His reminder of the fun we had had in the forest was enough for me to accept that he was changing the subject. I smiled and scooted closer to him, climbing into his lap and straddling his legs for balance, which he accepted with barely a reaction. The only things that changed, were his posture and his smile, which became a little less teasing, a little warmer. He steadied my weight, sliding his hands up my waist, back down and then around my back.

"I liked it. Until there was blood."

"A lioness with a bleeding heart. How cute," he mused affectionately, tugging firmly so our fronts pressed up against each other, and if I looked up at him, I was sure his lips would brush my nose.

With barely enough concentration, I slipped off the bracelet, closing my eyes with a sigh as his magic swelled and covered me. The warmth left me flushed, breathless and anticipating more.

Greedy for it.

I sighed softly, leaning against his firm, warm torso, as my fingers snuck to the edge of his shirt, playing with the hem. His breath brushed against my forehead, leaving a trail of sensitive gooseflesh in its wake. I bit my bottom lip and tentatively hooked my fingertips into his shirt, twisting and slipping underneath the fabric.

Hot, steel abdominal muscles tensed against my touch, almost rolling in the spasm my hands incited as they wandered up then back down, pressing against his belly. Slightly coarse hair brushed against my fingertips and I hid my smile when he jolted, reacting to the way I had lightly tugged on them.

"You've gotten much more confident all of a sudden," he breathed into my hair.

"I guess I'm a little more comfortable now that I know how you feel," I admitted softly, snuggling into his chest, which caused my hands to slide up to avoid holding my wrists in an awkwardly painful position. Now they pressed just underneath his pecs, where I felt a few ragged scars embedded into his skin.

I traced one finger over a deep one, and he shuddered, twisting a little underneath me.

"This doesn't feel like a normal knife wound," I murmured, though I didn't have much experience with wounds, the one exception being when a kidnapper had once snuck into the castle and shoved a knife through my left arm. It had barely missed the bone, and I would've had massive nerve damage if it wasn't for the healer that had been visiting.

"It's not…" Natsu purred back, tilting his head so his words brushed against my ear, and down my spine like a slow drip of wax, burning at the beginning, then leaving a shuddering mess of excited, stinging skin. I tilted my neck and he growled softly, the noise rumbling against my bones, leaving my legs tightening on either side of his.

One of his hands slipped to my lower back, fingers stretching to grab my behind and I squirmed when my shirt shifted and his thumb slipped past it, skin against skin. He began to draw slow, barely-there circles, but the implication of more was enough to make my brain go blank in want and arousal.

"So, where is it from?"

His nose brushed from the bottom of my jaw, then trailed a dangerous path up to my ear, where his mouth replaced it. He pressed soft, barely there kisses at first, informing me with a deep, soft voice, "Igneel. I went a little… wild, and he went to pin me to the wall and calm me down. He overestimated my training at the time and thought I'd dodge it and get pinned by my wings instead."

"He stabbed you?" My voice shook, its tone a mix of disbelief and dark excitement as his lips opened. He played with my earlobe using his tongue and teeth, sucking and lapping at that sensitive little part of me.

"With his claw, yes. Freaked him the hell out. I'm pretty sure he tried to keep me from leaving my room for a month, but the memory is all a little fuzzy."

I pulled back a little, so I could give him a look, "How old were you?"

"Eight, maybe. I think."

I lifted my hands out of his shirt and cupped his face, leaning closer with a soft whisper, "Your Dad, a Dragon, stabbed you by accident when you were eight because you chucked a tantrum."

His lips twitched into a slow grin and one hand slid from behind my back to my hip and gave it a firm squeeze. A shudder passed through me, and I felt that fanciful wax on my spine burn just a little hotter, pooling deep inside of me, causing all sorts of scandalous things to tighten and throb.

"Tantrum is a very loose word. I wrecked a few priceless artefacts. Trashed one side of the castle."

"I think I have my hands full with you." I shook my head at his almost bored tone, brushing my fingertips along his cheekbones curiously. As I watched, his eyes slowly began to bleed red, and his breathing deepened, the hand pressed to my back sliding its firm grip to my ass, pulling me closer.

My own heart began to pound, as he leant in, urging my soft caress forward so I slipped one hand around to his ear, then into his hair, tugging gently. A growl ripped from his mouth and lightning ignited in my stomach, making my body give a little tremble.

"Lucy…"

I bit my lip as one of his hands trailed up my back and around my ribs with only his knuckles, until he reached the curve of my breast. I gasped as he gently brushed past the place where my nipple sat underneath the supple leather of my bodice, and he hesitated, then lingered there, drawing a smooth, almost nonexistent circle around my nipple which was hard, and very damned obvious.

I made a soft noise at the back of my throat, and he took a shaky breath in, reaching up to find my lips with his. They managed to just gently brush together before the door slamming open made us both jump. I groaned when Ultear stepped in, sending us an amused smirk.

"The world hates me."

"Well, maybe it's a sign," Ultear replied conversationally, though I had made it obvious I was only speaking to Natsu, who was chuckling softly, not even fazed by this sudden stop. I almost pouted, a little worried that he was getting used to being interrupted.

I had the worst luck.

"What sort of sign is it?" I asked Ultear, frustrated, as I tried to distract myself from the crawling sensation of lust settling into my skin and refusing to go away. It probably had something to do with the fact I was sitting on Natsu, and I could feel him everywhere. Between my legs, hard, against my waist where he had let one hand drop, and the other giving my ass a gentle squeeze.

The warmth of his skin pervaded my fingertips where my hand grazed his cheekbone, and his hair was soft where my other hand remained buried in his rosy tresses.

"That you should stop climbing on Natsu every time you get a moment alone with him."

I felt red flare on my cheeks and opened my mouth to argue when I realised that I did seem to have formed a habit of cuddling up to Natsu, even when I was nervous about making any sort of physical connection.

"It's none of your business if she climbs on me, Ultear. I'm going to be her Companion soon and we are only going to get worse." Natsu remarked with an easy smile as he squeezed my hip, giving me a thorough look over. His smile vanished into something a little darker and I flushed a little more, wiggling on his lap at the knowing look in his eyes, as if he could feel my frustration.

"Shut up," I mumbled, climbing off him with a pout. He chuckled, straightening up so he could collect my bracelet and hand it to me.

* * *

I flicked the reins, spurring the horses on faster. I had been up here for at least two hours, having taken over for Natsu so he could get some rest. Ultear and Erza had both remained asleep during the process of switching drivers.

My arms were tired and sore, aching all over, and the forest was dark, the only light coming from the moon and a few glowing light stones decorating the rough path we were using as a road.

The trees whizzed past, creating a blend of darkness and foliage. The forest was alive with creatures, evidenced by the numerous glowing eyes that stared back at me for split seconds as we sped towards what Ultear had described as a fork in the road.

She had guessed we would be approaching it in only a couple of hours. It would take us back on track, off the shortcut Gajeel had given us, hopefully a few hours ahead of schedule. I had never been so conscious of time having never been on a mission that was time-sensitive before.

It was sort of exciting and absolutely stressful at the same time.

I tugged firmly on the reins twice, and the horses slowed substantially, huffing loudly as their stride shortened into a practised canter. I narrowed my eyes at the end of the road, surprised to see the fork so early.

How fast was I going?

I tugged again and clicked my tongue at them awkwardly, not quite used to making the noises they listened too. Luckily, it only took trying a few more times to get them to trot to a halt, as I steered them off the road a little, so we were no longer blocking it entirely.

Once they stopped, I made sure to double tie the reins to the rest and gave them a tug to make sure they were firm but not digging. Then I climbed off and walked around to the back of the carriage, rummaging through the bags, humming a song softly.

I glanced over my shoulder a few times, narrowing my eyes at the dark forest surrounding us.

Once I found the feedbag filled with hay, I made my way back to the horses, slinging it over my shoulder. One by one, they lifted their heads and began to blow softly, which Erza had told me was horsey talk for 'are-you-a-friend?' or even just curiosity about something. I approached them cautiously, but calmly, remembering Ultear's warning about how they sensed nerves and would get nervous themselves.

I reached into the bag and lifted my hand, giving the closest horse enough time to rear back or reject my offer. He just watched me closely for a moment before reaching out, taking the hay from my hand, his long flat tongue rubbing my palm. Sensing that I wasn't a threat, the others began to make soft noises at me, waiting restlessly for when I reached them. The ropes limited their movement but that didn't stop them from nudging me with their large heads, eager for some food.

I began to take clumps of hay and placed it in front of each horse, smiling at their chuffing noises, as they began to graze and lib at their own piles. I made sure to keep my distance, instead putting the almost empty bag back, then grabbing the bucket from the carriage and activating the magic linked to it.

Most of our travel items had magical properties or spells enchanting them to make our time on the road easier. This bucket could supply its own water and shift into a larger size if needed, which made it very helpful since horses needed a lot of water.

Erza had explained how it worked; that one left it out in the rain, and it stored the water before using displacement magic to put it somewhere else until someone activated it and needed the water. I placed it beside the hay and watched as it filled halfway with water.

I took a handful and splashed my face, undoing my braid and rubbing at my roots with a small moan of pain. I began checking the harnesses as the horses ate, but halfway finished testing the connecting metal links between them, the largest horse turned slightly and pushed his face into my stomach.

I scratched at his forehead, brushing off little pieces of dirt stuck there, before grunting softly when he shoved a little and nickered at me. I laughed at the almost loud noise and stumbled as he headbutted me again, making me skid back a little before he made the same noise again louder, accompanied with the shaking of his head.

"What are you trying to say?" I wondered, pressing my forehead to his, laughing when his long tongue reached out to attempt a lick at my neck.

"That noise is usually when a stallion sees something beautiful." Natsu's voice makes me jump and I turn my head, giving him a confused smile.

"Why would he make those noises about me? I'm not a horse. Wait, are you telling me the horse thinks I look like a horse?"

Natsu laughed and walked over, ducking under the ropes to reach me and gave the horse a solid pat on the neck, accepting the way the stallion shoved at him, with a softer, more subdued nicker.

"No. These horses can see souls. Most are happy to make those noises to someone that has a good soul. That's what they think is beautiful."

"I thought these weren't a magical breed?"

"Eileen always says they aren't, but the fact is, any creature that comes from her lands has at least a hint of magic in them. For example, these horses can normally only see in two colours, but when it comes to souls, it's tricolour."

I turned to the stallion who was nosing at my hair curiously and smiled, rubbing my fist against his chin as he spoke to me through loud, confident nickers. Natsu rubbed his hands down the horse's torso, getting rid of a large portion of the short hairs he had been shedding.

The gig ol' horsey paid no attention to his actions, continuing to push and shove at me. But I didn't care. I was beginning to fall in love with these regal creatures.

Natsu returned to my side and the stallion gave me a particularly rough headbutt, causing me to stumble and fall into Natsu's chest. He steadied me with two hands on my hips and clicked his tongue, "Easy big guy. You okay?"

"Yeah, he's just really friendly."

"I'd say a little smitten, if I didn't know any better," Natsu muttered, watching as the horse chortled and huffed at us, flipping his long mane over his shoulder, looking majestic and huge next to us at his full height.

His behaviour made me giggle, "Is he… showing off?"

"Looks like he's trying to impress you. Should I be worried?"

I giggled again and turned around in his arms, "We should wake up Erza or Ultear, they wanted me to get them if I reached the fork."

He nodded and began to lead me back to the carriage, "We made good time. How are your arms?"

"Sore, but it was fun. I like riding up front."

He opened the carriage door and we climbed in, surprised to find Ultear and Erza eating some food and pulling their shoes on. Ultear smiled at me, "We reached the fork already?"

"Yep! I gave the horses some food and water." I informed them, stretching my back as Erza nodded, fixing her eye patch more firmly over her eye.

"We appreciate the help Lucy. Ultear and I will take over from here."

"How soon do you think it will be until we reach the second town?"

"Two more days. We are almost perfectly on time, so we'll stop for a break in a couple of hours. I believe Igneel is going to call in sometime around then." Ultear informed me, tucking her orb away so she could also stretch.

I noticed the thin line of drool on the corner of her mouth and stifled my laugh, settling on a small smile. Natsu and I watched as they pulled on their shoes and hoods efficiently and I had to wonder how long Ultear had been working with Erza for to gather such silent compatibility.

Only a short while later, I was tying my hair up when the carriage began to roll again.

* * *

"When we went hunting, did anything feel different?" Natsu's sudden question startled me out of my focused reading of a passage from the book he had given me, halting my learning of dragon rituals and ceremonies.

"I guess… Things were a little different. The world seemed brighter and more… vibrant with sounds and smells. It was like my brain just shut off, I could only think about running, and hunting. And, well, you." I admitted, before shaking my head quickly, waving my hands a little with a nervous laugh, "Not like… in a creepy way or anything."

"Well, in what way were you thinking of me?"

I pursed my lips, struggling to figure out exactly what it felt like before wincing apologetically, "Would you believe me if I said it was really hard to explain?" Natsu smiled a little and nodded.

"I would."

I gave him a smile back and had just returned my gaze to the open pages, when he stated softly, "I'm sorry for this."

My eyes flew back to his, confused at his words, "What?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, whilst I watched, curious and puzzled by his sudden behaviour. I glanced away from him for a moment to the book, sliding in the attached string bookmark so I could further question him and read later, when a low, threatening growl slid through the carriage.

My power, which had been lounging in lion form since earlier this morning, immediately bristling at the sound, raising up on her paws and tail flicking in response to the noise.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

His mouth opened a little, and another growl, more dangerous and louder greeted my ears. My power raised, bearing her teeth, acknowledging that the growl was not a friendly one and the creature making it was dominant.

However, instead of backing off like I thought it would, the lioness rose and growled. The noise drifted from my mouth, setting its own stake for dominance and I realised, with shock, that I was refusing to submit to the creature in my sights.

Logic flared for a second, telling me that it was Natsu and he would never hurt me, but the longer we stared at each other, the quieter that voice got. I leant forward, glaring at the Dragon opposite me.

He stared back and snarled lowly, demanding I show him respect and submit. Every nerve in my body twitched, arguing with the order he let out.

 _I was not submissive to anyone._

My grip tightened on the seat, and I bared my teeth, ordering him to back off. He would not get me to bow. Scales crawled over his face, and a shudder of anticipation rushed along my arms and chest, as my lioness arched her back, rolling her shoulders.

I found myself copying her movements, readying myself to defend, to take him down if necessary.

It was like someone had flipped a switch, turned off all human thoughts. All I cared about was protecting myself, and eliminating the threat.

The Dragon leant forward in its seat, a move to attack, and my nails sunk into the cushion of the seat, legs bracing as he growled again. Halfway through the terrifying noise, I refused to become scared, despite my guard raising at the deep and feral sound.

I lifted myself up in a flash and jumped the small distance to reach him. He dodged, rolling off the seat to avoid my hands and I growled in frustration, turning around to hurt him, to make him submit to me instead.

He swept my feet out from underneath me, that sneaky Dragon and within a few movements, had me pinned beneath him. I cried out angrily, bringing my head up to smash against his face.

It stunned him for a second and I smiled, throwing my hips up so that he fell off me, giving me enough time to slip to a safe distance. I stood on my feet, crouched forward, waiting for my chance to attack, hands splayed out in the air as I felt the sensation of claws at my fingertips.

He rolled onto the balls of his feet and I growled, dashing forward in the rocking carriage to swipe at him. He caught my wrist in one hand easily, but the other was wiping away the small speck of blood on his lip, from his nose, so he missed his chance to grab my other hand. I clawed at his chest, waiting for the rivulets of blood to run but instead, saw nothing.

Anger rushed through me as I tried to dig my claws into him, but the feeling was odd. For a second, I was distracted, trying to understand why he wasn't bleeding and kneeling at my feet, when he let go of my wrist, grabbed my waist and threw me to the floor.

Pain spiked into my back, and my ribs ached at the violent throw, but I thrashed, kicking my left foot to land against his knee, causing him to growl at me. I responded in kind and kicked again, but this time he caught the limb and trapped it underneath the same knee I had kicked.

I brought my hands up to attempt to break his neck, but in a split second, two hands grabbed my wrists and slammed them to the floor, leaving me struggling in his grasp.

I growled, livid that he was pinning me down.

 _I was not submissive to anyone._

 _How dare he pin me down!_

He fought my thrashing body, obviously having a hard time trying to keep my body in one spot, and adrenaline had me rearing up and forward. He jerked his head back, not falling for the same trick twice, but it left his neck exposed.

I lifted my head to the exposed skin and sunk my teeth into the tender area, annoyed when the skin didn't break immediately. I bit down harder, the addicting taste of salt, and power, ripping a softer growl from my throat. The feel of his warm skin between my teeth shredded away every spec of anger.

His hands relaxed the slightest and I wiggled underneath him, testing his hold on my body. But before I could test further, he moved away. I growled softly, tightening my grip on his neck but he let go of one of my wrists and placed a hand on my shoulder, removing my mouth forcibly from his skin.

I panted, lifting my hand to swipe at him when he brushed his lips against mine, a low growl pouring from his mouth. I swallowed it down, a small whimper leaving my lips as the growl registered with my lion.

She backed down slightly, recognising their fight as a stalemate for now. The Dragon above her was trying to make amends, stopping the fight before either of them found out who was stronger.

My power and I accepted his apology, with a soft whine, and he leant back, eyes still a deep red. We stared up at the dragon, my body singing with pain from the fight, but still on guard incase he was tricking us.

Lust poured through me, dirtying the adrenaline still pulsing through me. I wanted him, my lioness convinced that if he was equal to her, he must be good enough to mate with. Images uncontrollably flashed through my head and my skin tingled. A big bubble of desire popped in my stomach, filling my whole body with warmth. It made my body twist, and he must have thought I was uncomfortable because he stopped pinning my knee down.

It gave me enough leverage to wrap the limb around his waist and tug him harshly to me, using his surprise to slide my arm around his neck and pull his head down once again.

My lips pressed eagerly against his and he grunted softly, stilling as I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, then bit down roughly. His scent swirled around me, full of smoke and heat, making my back arch and my grip around his waist tighten, and I pushed my core against his in a silent invitation.

The dragon growled, and for a split second, I thought he would reject the offer of my body.

But then his lips moved against mine, and it became a race. My hands pulled and tore at his clothes as his hands roamed my body, wrapping my other leg around his waist so that my hips were lifted from the floor and an inch of space stopped our groins from touching.

My mouth opened in a frustrated noise and I tore his shirt down the middle, the sound of ripping fabric a dull noise under our grunts and panting. His tongue pushed forward, drawing another frustrated whimper from my mouth and he mirrored the motion with his hips, a hardness in his pants brushing against me.

Nerves lit up all over my body, pleasure coursing through my body, leaving a trembling mess of need in my bones. His tongue stroked mine, eating at my mouth, and I ran my hands his chest, sinking my nails into the muscles with a pleased purr.

He growled, his grip on my hips tightening before pressing his groin into mine, lightning sparks of ecstasy rushing through my system, my legs and stomach clenching in the need for more.

I was in the middle of tugging on the strings holding his pants up when a shocked voice made us both still, sudden awareness of our surroundings washing through us.

"Well… I decide to check in with my son out of a Father's worry and I find this."

We both turned our heads, our breathing coming out in harsh puffs as Ultear held up a communication orb with Igneel's face glowing within it, an amused, knowing smirk spread over his lips.

Natsu carefully dislodged himself from me and I rubbed at my lips, embarrassment and tight nerves making me flush, "W-We were just…"

"I was testing Lucy's lioness. I wanted to see what would happen if I challenged her dominance." Natsu's words made me look at him and catch the way he adjusted himself in his pants with a pained wince. I did my own survey of down there and found myself aching, warm, wet and needy.

Shit.

"And then? Don't tell me I raised you to think that if you win a battle of dominance, you can take what you so desperately want..."

I cleared my throat, a wave of hot embarrassment making me glance to the floor and back up again, trying to ignore the word 'desperately' Igneel had so cleverly placed in there.

"Actually, it was a stalemate. The… fight stopped."

Igneel's smile widened even further and I heard Natsu sigh, as Igneel addressed me, "So, dear Lucy, you fought my son to a stalemate then proceeded to grope him?"

I gasped, then shook my head, "N-No, of course not!"

"Then he groped you when he realised he couldn't beat you."

"No, no. I just got confused. I mean, after I headbutted him, I-"

Igneel began to roar with laughter and Natsu took that moment to help me up, ignoring his Father entirely. I fixed my shirt and glanced at his ripped one, flushing guiltily.

"You are going to explain what you wanted to prove by doing that, right?" I asked him.

"Yes," he promised. "Right after Igneel stops busting a nut."

* * *

 **IF ANYONE MENTIONS FT ENDING, I WILL EVISCERATE YOU.**

 **DO NOT TEMPT ME.**

 **Anyway, *puts on cock-blocking crown* The more you guys ask for a sex scene, the more jewellery I acquire. It's the way of this world. Tbh, I'd LOVE to give you guys the smut you so truly deserve but it just wouldn't fit the chapters ahead so you'll have to wait.**

 **BUT HERE, HAVE ALL THE TENSION AND CLOSE SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS.**

 **I mean, if you don't want them, I can always keep them hidden..**

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **What was your inspiration for this story?** _I was listening to When It's All Over by Raign and VOILA it happened. It was huge. It gave me shivers. If you guys want to imagine Lucy's first scream, listen to that song._

 **Will Natsu and Lucy be the only love interest in the story we get to see in detail?** _Jerza might have a few chapters, but other than that, there's only one or two other 'ships' that you will see and will be discussed at GREAT LENGTHS. *looks at Zeref and Acno pointedly*_

 **It's so hawt in here or it's just me?** _There's a broken Natsu that heats up every time I show him Lucy. He's useless fam, I swear._

 **Is Wendy going to play a bigger part in this story?** _You'll see her again, but she is not the next 'member' of the team (ohohoho spoilers tho)_

 **Huh cock-blocking? You? Who'd a thunk? Maybe you should re-name the story How To Cock-Block Your Dragon.** _*cackles madly* I actually diED._

 **Will there be any Sabertooth members making an appearance?** _YYUUUUKKKIIINOOOO. (just a lil baby one tho, but I can't resist her)_

 **Does this touch healing deal mean Natsu was just bein a kinky boi by licking Lucy? Or does he have to lick for it to work?** _Natsu will always be a kinky boi. But, he couldn't do it before he met Lucy and new dragons that attempt to do it, usually use their tongues. Igneel is boss so he can touch a bitch and voila, dun._

 **Are you going to explain all the other creatures? *blinks* that seems like a lot of work…**

 **How does forming a companionship work? Is it like some sacred blood ritual or something like that?** _YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ohohoho_

 **Are we gonna be finding out more about the relationship between Natsu and Zeref?** _*blinks* Well… duh. Would I leave you hanging boo?_

 **Is his demon side going to be anything like END or something of your own creation?** _A mixture of both tbhh_

 **Will Lucy &CO meet Silver and Mika? Will Silver and Mika be on their side?**

 **Will Silver have relations with Demons again?** _So many spoilers in this question, I just can't. But, if you think about it, Silver did have a connection to the demons in canon, and isn't it a big fat coincidence that I just happened to put their lands neighbouring each other ;)_

 **Is Natsu still related to Zeref?** _Where have you been o.o_

 **And what does Lucy's power have to do with the stars?** _Spoilers tho_

 **Are Loke and Virgo celestial beings or are they just human?** _They are not celestial beings. Loke is a were-lion and Virgo was just a human when she was alive *sobs because some asshole killed off Virgo in chapter one*_

 **Will you write any more chapters in Natsu's pov?** _Probably!_

 **Is Natsu's mother really a lowly demon?** _Think of Natsu's words as his OPINION. He sees his mother as a lowly demon because she was a lil evil one, and it's considered rudeness to just denounce someone especially if royal._

* * *

 **It is 35 comments for the next chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and can't wait to see you again ;)**

 **As always guys,**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Her Pain**

* * *

 _Dame Ultear Milkovich: Witch. One of Erza's 'men'. Carries around a mysterious orb; nobody really knows what it does. She claims it can protect the future, then will proceed to make weather jokes nine out of ten times. Likes to create mayhem. Apparently the only one who can win against Natsu's antagonizing ways. Has connections to the Northern Glacier royal family, and likes pink lemonade. She is classy. Needs to be protected, but will probably laugh her death off._

* * *

Ultear sat across from me, cleaning her orb meticulously, which I had observed was something she did when she was bored and in need of entertainment. Natsu was up front with Erza, probably arguing about where to stop and take a break.

We had to make camp tonight because it was a crescent moon and that meant it was the perfect time to form a companionship with Natsu.

I was enjoying reading about dragon rituals - which oddly involved a pissing contest where two dragons had to prove who could bring back the biggest catch and cook it to perfection using one breath attack - when Ultear's voice made me look up.

"Are you nervous?"

I closed the book and frowned a little, "I suppose I am. Not about linking with Natsu, I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't sure of my decision. It's more about the fact that I'm not sure I can even do it in the first place."

"Because you aren't a full nymph?"

"I'm not even a half nymph at this point." I smiled a little, but I knew it was bitter, "I just have tendencies that you can link to my nymph heritage. That's why I'm skeptical of my abilities to create a healthy companionship to Natsu."

"Well, you can't know until you try."

I shook my head at her words, "You sound oddly like Erza."

"She got all her wisdom from me." Ultear winked and I laughed, setting the book aside with a sigh. I turned my head to gaze out the window, as she asked another question.

"So, what was with yesterday? Why did Natsu try and challenge your dominance?"

I sighed, "He didn't just try. He succeeded. He wanted to see how many of the were-lion traits my body was adapting to when my power is in that form."

"What was it like?"

I pursed my lips as I thought back to how I felt when Natsu was trying to make me submit, before answering slowly, "Raw. I didn't have human thoughts. It was instinct. I knew the dragon opposite me was trying to make me bow, and I wouldn't do it."

"Wow." Her eyes widened in amazement before a sneaky grin crawled over her lips, "And how was the second part?"

"Excuse me?" I was proud of myself when the words came out blank, and untouched. I was trying my hardest _not_ to remember the intense moment afterwards which ended up with me ripping Natsu's shirt to shreds.

"You know…" Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively and despite my best interests, a flush began to crawl up my neck. She must have noticed my struggle to keep it away and just snickered at me, "I mean, he was practically dry-"

" _Ultear_!" I gasped, covering my ears, ignoring her wicked laughter with a roll of my eyes.

 _Honestly._

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. I mean, you did get enough humiliation since Igneel was the one who interrupted you."

I closed my eyes, remembering Igneel's shit-eating grin and incessant teasing, most of which, Natsu buffeted for me. I couldn't help but be thankful of that, at least. Natsu seemed to have controlling his father down to an art-form.

"But anyway, what was he trying to prove by making you go were-lion?"

"I believe he was trying to gauge how much control I had to learn. We both agreed that controlling my _lion-_ form and controlling my actual power might be two different things entirely. So I'm keeping it out of lion form until we get more answers."

"It seems like this quest is just opening up question after question," Ultear noted, and I nodded, a frustrated feeling flitting through me. She must have caught that expression because she gently placed her orb to the side and linked her fingers in front of her.

"Let's go over what we _do_ know. Just to keep a clear head. It helps me when I'm searching for answers and finding more questions."

I couldn't help but smile, because Ultear was trying to comfort me, and keep us all level-headed in her own way. She always managed to dispel the tension or bring an air of lightheartedness to the group, after all, was said and done.

"Alright. We know that I am a Banshee."

"And you have nymph-like traits, and your ability to form your power into a lion has caused you to adapt and summon some of those traits as well." She held up two fingers and wiggled them before gesturing for me to go ahead, despite the questions attached to those two facts.

"We know Father wants me back home."

"Good. We also know that you have a true-form."

I nodded, before pursing my lips, trying to figure out something else that we _definitely_ knew.

"We know that someone killed Virgo," I said softly. "Probably so they could trigger my scream."

"There are no 'probably' statements allowed in this list, Lucy," Ultear playfully scolded before smiling evilly.

"We know that Natsu currently has a huge dragon-boner for you."

" _Ultear!_ "

* * *

"Alright, kids. Let's get this show on the road." Ultear stretched, having successfully pitched the tent.

Natsu looked up from the impressive fire he had made and nodded, standing up to wander over to me.

Erza appeared a second later with the blade, which was wrapped in a clean cloth, nodding when I glanced over to her in affirmation.

"It's been blessed with running water and I haven't touched the blade at all."

"Is that really important?" Ultear wondered and I nodded.

"It has to be a straight link between Natsu and I. If Erza accidentally touches the blade, I could drag her into it also," I inform her seriously before continuing under my breath, " _That's if this even works._ "

Natsu didn't appear to hear me, but I remembered his earlier comment about dragons having amplified hearing, and it made me believe he did. I took a second to observe him, finding his calm, almost blank features a little unnerving.

When he caught me staring, his face relaxed and he shot me a wink.

The breath I was holding rushed out quietly and I closed my eyes, seeking strength within me. "We should kneel by the fire. Erza, can you bring me the bowl of water I put aside earlier?"

"Of course." She walked over to where I had set up my things, despite everyone wanting me to sleep in the carriage. I, of course, would cave later on when there was a bug crawling on my thigh but until then, I was stubbornly refusing.

Besides, I was hoping Erza would cave first so she could sleep in the carriage too...

Natsu and I knelt by the fire and I tied my hair back a little firmer, smiling when Ultear plopped down right beside us, holding a flask to her lips. Natsu turned to her with an amused glint in his warm, forest green eyes.

"You ever heard of a private moment?"

"There's no such thing around me. I know everything," she retorted.

Natsu seemed to be inviting an argument but was cut off when Erza returned. I placed the blade in my lap and took the bowl with a thankful half smile, my nerves rattling through me like loud, obnoxious tin cans in an empty hall.

"Lucy, you don't need to do this if you don't want too," Erza reminded, but I shook my head, opening my eyes even though I hadn't realised I had closed them again.

"I'm not afraid of linking myself to Natsu. I'm afraid of failing something that my mother taught me."

Erza's face softened and she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I have faith you can pull it off, and if you can't… consider yourself lucky."

"Charming as ever Erza, remind me where you keep your cakes again?" Natsu grinned at the sudden dark aura coming of Erza and I sighed, fighting my smile and shaking my head.

"So, what is the coin for?" Ultear asked, leaning forward to observe the gold coin that I had put in the water I had collected from the stream earlier.

"Normally, we'd do it with a small gold piece. But, I didn't have anything like that so a gold coin should work fine." I took a deep breath in and explained softly, "It's difficult to explain without sounding insane. I cut my palm, and slip the coin underneath my skin."

"Gross," Ultear deadpanned, but Erza quieted her with a sharp smack on the back of the head.

I continued, ignoring them for a moment as I stared at the sparkling gold coin in the water: "Then, I use whatever nymph magic I have in me, and start the link. You'll have to watch from there, it's pretty amazing." I glanced at Ultear with a small smile, "And gross."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with curiosity as I turned to Natsu, eyeing him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll need to concentrate so no talking," I murmured, lifting the blade up and pressing it against my right palm. I bit my lip and sliced into my skin, watching as the blood streamed from the newly made, deep wound.

Pain stung at my senses, but I just handed the knife to Natsu slowly, careful not to touch anything that could contaminate it. Once he took it, my blood still dripping off the sharp silver edge, I picked the coin up and brought it to my palm, reminding myself to breathe.

 _In… out…_

 _In… out…_

I began to push and slide the coin into the wound, the pain making my fingers flex and my teeth grit, but I continued, pushing harder. Normally, they would numb the hand for this part. I could understand why now, it was a _horrible_ sensation.

Tears trailed down my cheeks, dripping off my chin, but I managed to get the whole coin in there, my hands twitching at the onslaught of torment on my senses, chewing at my ability to think.

I could practically feel Erza's need to ask if I was okay, so before she could get a word out, I began to speak softly.

"My body is cold,

my heart is numb.

With this gold,

I call upon,

the goddess above.

Assist me!

Show, teach,

spread your wisdom,

and help me overcome this cold."

I felt the magic tingle inside of me, and looked down at my hand, watching as the power rejected the idea of a _Banshee_ calling upon another creature's goddess.

 _The coin began to slip out._

I grit my teeth, shaking my head and placing my fingers over the wound, purposely keeping the coin under my skin as I continued to speak, my words stronger, a streak of stubbornness rushing through me.

"With my blood, I call.

With my soul, I beckon.

Help me escape this cold,"

I pleaded, shoving the coin in deeper as the sensation of wind picking up barely made it past my pain clogged senses. The power bit at my skin now, rejecting it, _me._ Refusing my right to make a link.

"With _my_ blood, I command.

With _my_ soul, I bind.

I _will_ escape this cold."

The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them, an edge of a growl on them. It took me a second to realise that my form had slipped into the lioness during the pain, and was growing angry at being denied anything. But instead of attacking me, _she assisted._

What she didn't understand was, this was essentially a goddess we were talking too.

 _You didn't command a goddess._

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable strike of anger - something that a few nymphs had experienced when the power had rejected their right to link - but instead, the coin slipped further into my skin. My lioness melted away, pleased and I opened my eyes, watching as the coin appeared, blood-soaked, resting delicately on the top of my hand.

I blinked a few times before wiping at my eyes, probably smearing blood on my face, but I got rid of the tears, "Well… That was fun."

"Did it work?"

I nodded, still stunned and confused, but I managed to make out, "It still has to accept Natsu as my companion though."

I expected Natsu to ask if it would hurt, but instead he just raked his eyes over me, a concerned frown on his features, "Are you alright?"

I smiled a little, "I'm fine. Are you ready?"

He extended his hand, palm up and I grabbed his wrist, tugging it gently so his inner arm was offered instead. I placed the coin on the skin there, my blood staining the warm tone of it.

"I'll put the coin in here. It needs to travel to your heart. Whereas it left my skin, you are to be _my_ companion, so the coin stays with you." I took the blade from his other hand, waiting for him to shout ' _stop'_ or ask questions, but he barely blinked, instead nodding with a resolute expression.

I bit my lip, and whispered, "This will be the only time I willingly hurt you."

Then I dragged the sharp edge across his skin, making it deep enough so I could insert the coin there. He barely flinched, so I tried not to feel bad. Natsu had endured worse wounds than this -his scars said as much- so he could be as tough as he wanted.

My hands shook a little when I inserted the coin, watching his face for any sign of pain. There was a slight flicker every now and then, a tightness in his eyes, his jaw working as he ground his teeth, but for the most part he was silent.

I admired him for that.

Once the coin was in, I used one hand to keep a pressure on the wound and began to speak the words again,

"I ask for this warmth.

I ask for this touch.

Will you accept it?"

"I do."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"This warmth will heal my cold.

This touch will fix my numb.

With my blood, I control the bond.

With my soul, I nurture the bond.

Goddess above, will you approve of this link?"

I waited for the power to flare and argue, to reject us both, but instead, the coin began to move up his arm, under his skin. I followed it with my fingers, amazed, before it disappeared under his shirt.

"Is it over your heart?" I asked softly, and he nodded, glancing upward with a very well concealed wince of pain. Wanting this to be over as quickly as possible, I placed my palm against his heart and murmured.

"Let it be so," I used my magic, the tiniest bit, to push the talisman into his heart. For a split second, he just kneeled there, gasping, before I felt _it._

The link pulsed, twisted and intertwined our souls.

After a few seconds of simply _feeling,_ Ultear asked, "Is it done?"

"Yes. Natsu is now my companion."

Erza nodded proudly, "Good. I suspected you would be able to do it."

I didn't tell her that for a split second, the power that recognised nymphs did reject me. It knew I wasn't of their bloodline, that I was another creature, but somehow, I had pushed through it.

"Do you feel any different?" Ultear leaned close to Natsu, narrowing her eyes at him and Natsu shrugged.

"Not really."

"Since I'm the holder, Natsu will be more attuned to my emotions now than I am of his. As time goes on, that will even out."

Ultear nodded slowly before tilting her head curiously, "So he'll be able to sense when you are needing touch, but what happens then? Is it any different?"

"Before, I had to stay cuddled to Natsu if I wanted to be fully… for lack of better word, _fed._ Now, all I would need is a simple brush of fingertips and I would feel sated. Of course, I would also find it harder to _not_ touch Natsu, since he's my companion and it is a source of comfort."

"Is that why you haven't taken your hand off his chest?" Ultear mused, tapping her chin innocently and I glanced away from her to my hand. I cleared my throat weekly and brought my hand away, busying myself with tying the cloth around my still bleeding wound.

Erza stood up from her crouched position and cracked her knuckles, stretching to loosen up her limbs, "Ultear, let us go and find something suitable for dinner."

Ultear nodded, and stood up also, giving me a small grin before they both headed towards the forest. Once they left, I felt comfortable to check on how Natsu was feeling.

"Are you okay?"

"Feel a little weird. Jittery." He informed me and I nodded, slightly relieved that he was feeling what was a 'normal' symptom of a companionship bond. He glanced down and raised his eyebrow at the way I was holding the cloth to my hand.

"Need help with that?"

I smiled, and shook my head, "No. You can't even pretend it doesn't hurt you to heal me anymore because I know the truth."

"It's a nice pain. I'm a freak for it." He inched closer and I pulled my hand to my chest with a laugh, shaking my head again.

"No way. It's going to heal like a _normal_ cut."

"You sliced yourself pretty deep and probably damaged nerves jamming that coin in there."

I pursed my lips, trying to ignore the pain that made my hand twitch because he was _right._ I wasn't gentle with that coin, I didn't have any sort of healing potion that my mother had taught me would fix the wound and nerve damage sounded horribly painful, and inconvenient.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you again."

"It's only a slight sting, Lucy. I'd rather deal with it now, then have you permanently scar your hand." I sighed, closing my eyes, because I _knew_ I was being stupid. But some part of me didn't care, it wanted to be negligent towards my own hurt, which was childish and naive.

I turned my head away, but held out my hand, flinching in pain when he slowly began to unravel the bandage. The cool air brushed the wound, further increasing its sensitivity. I bit my lip to keep my whine of pain in, scrunching my eyes tightly to try and ignore it.

The minute his lips brushed the cut, relief flowed through my body, the pain disappearing completely as I felt my own skin mend with a tingle of his warm, throbbing magic. A sigh left my lips when he lightly kissed the healed area.

Happiness flooded me at that simple action and I felt him flinch, turning my head to see his eyes widening almost comically.

"What?"

He laughed a little breathlessly, "That was insane. You were happy, and it was like a big jolt of magic pulsed through me."

I nodded slowly, a little embarrassed that he had picked it up so fluently, "Well, yes. A strong emotion can cause that effect."

"Does that mean I'll feel it if you get sad?"

I twisted my lips into a bitter smile, "Only if I get really sad. And I try not to be." I lifted my other wrist and showed him the bracelet, leaning in to divulge the terrifying secret I had been keeping for the last few days.

"It's not working anymore."

His eyes glanced at the bracelet before he moved closer. "At all?"

"It's a dull ache. I've had Erza recharge it thrice today, and it hasn't changed," I informed him softly, before shaking my head. "Dark emotions make my power flare up. The bracelet, and keeping it in lion form, suppresses that to a semi-controllable level. If the bracelet stops working completely, and I can't twist my power into a lioness because I struggle to control _that,_ then…"

"You'll go quiet again," he murmured, and for a split second, a tiny shard of pain that isn't mine touched my senses, but was gone in an instant. I was surprised I was able to pick up his emotions so quickly, but quickly accepted it. My bond with Natsu was unlike any I had heard of before.

"If I need to, yes."

"I'd miss your voice."

His admission made my stomach flutter with butterflies, and my mood brighten. I watched as he closed his eyes, his own smile beginning to fill his face, probably reacting to my happiness. It was intimate.

 _Very intimate._

The thought of Natsu being able to feel my emotions, and then take them on as his own was almost too much to handle, but I ignored it, because if it made him happy… then why should I care otherwise?

"I want to tell you that putting your power into lion-form isn't dangerous, that it won't have any effect on you, but I would be lying," he began, opening his eyes to reveal a serious gaze that made me nod, even though I didn't fully understand what he was trying to tell me. His head tilted, and I flushed a little, realising that he had sensed my confusion.

Natsu didn't say anything about that, but decided to explain it a little further.

"We don't know anything about Banshees. That much is true. They probably have a plethora of secrets. But, it's not… _normal,_ to be able to borrow traits from a creature you only have a superficial tie to. Until we know more about your kind, I want you to avoid using that part of you at all."

"Because, it's not right?"

"It's not right or wrong, Luce. But it is unpredictable, and that's the worst kind of power."

He took a deep breath in and his next words made my heart still, "When I was younger, Igneel knew something was different with me. I was a dragon, yes, but there was this faint lingering of calm… darkness."

I listened intently, shocked that he was telling me _more_ about the secret that he kept.

"I grew up with it, thinking that it was helpful. It didn't ever flare, or threaten the balance inside of me. It just felt like a blanket, something that I couldn't touch, but was always there. I didn't tell Igneel about it, because I thought it was just… _left-overs_ from my mother's side. I even tried summoning it a few times. That was my mistake."

"What happened?"

"When I tried to summon it, the first time, I had unknowingly awoken a magic that could have stayed dormant inside of me, without causing any trouble. But I reached out for it, assuming it was safe, and it swallowed me. It was all a farce, a trick to get me to accept it. And I had no way of stopping it, no way of protecting myself."

"Natsu…"

"Unpredictable power is a power you can't trust. You can control what you know, but how can you control something unknown?...untested?"

"You think the lioness form is a trick," I murmured, a shiver of fear running through me at his story. An image of a young pink-haired boy being swallowed by a dark cloud ran through my mind.

"I think until we know otherwise, you should try and stick to your real power. Don't rely on power you don't understand."

"I don't understand my real power either," I whispered, looking inside of myself, watching the cloud of white, untrained magical essence pool and twist through the air, like a soft mist. A hand on my cheek made me focus back on Natsu and he tilted his head.

"I think you understand it more than you want too."

* * *

I laid in the carriage, my head tilted up, looking out the window. Erza snored softly from the opposite seat, Ultear piled next to her, while Natsu sprawled on the floor. They had all planned to sleep outside, but a swarm of biting bugs began to loiter, so now we were all cooped up in the carriage.

My neck hurt a little from the position I was in, but I couldn't stop counting the scarce stars I could see through the roof of the forest. It was something that had always calmed me, and seeing as calm was _always_ a good emotion on me, I relished in the comfort.

Memories of sitting on the balcony with my mother when I was younger, counting the constellations and galaxies, flitted through my mind. It was one of the only memories I could still recall from when she was alive.

Of course, once she had died, Aquarius had taken up that job. And she wasn't nearly as kind as my mother.

But those were fond memories as well.

I wondered where she was, and if she was okay. After saying she had been exiled from my kingdom, Loke hadn't been sure _where_ she was. I hoped that she had gone to Scorpio, the man she spoke of in those rare times when she was feeling chatty.

Scorpio was someone she had served with during the Ocean Wars. And from what I had heard, their relationship was _steamy._

This was before she had met my mother, and decided to come to the kingdom in service to her.

I smiled a little when I remembered how close they were.

A movement further down caught my eye, and I squinted, looking into the dark forest, trying to see if I could spot an animal. My eyes lazily raked over the scenery. Thick trees, green in the day, but darkened to black in the night, made it hard to spot anything.

I lifted my eyes to look back at the stars, trying to find Taurus, when my mind registered what my vision had just noticed. I slowly brought my gaze back to the forest, and my heart began to pound, fear crawling through me.

 _That was a person._

A shadowed figure stood behind some trees, two red eyes gleaming angrily and my spine prickled. I stared at them for a long second, trying to find something that could pinpoint what they truly looked like, as the darkness engulfed them entirely.

But those eyes…

 _They looked dragon-like._

I thought it might be Gajeel for a moment, but this _thing_ was different. I could almost feel the animosity coming off the presence in waves, and a scream began to build in my throat as terror and fright clouded my senses. Pushing off the seat, I almost tripped over Natsu, nearly hyperventilating as the pressure pinched at my chest.

Natsu jolted awake when I crawled over him, seeking the furthest spot away from those eyes, and sat up quickly, grabbing my arms.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Erza and Ultear both stirred awake when he spoke, but I just gasped out, using what little strength I had, and adding to that his comfort and strength, "There's a _person._ In the forest. And he was looking _right at me._ "

My body shook and I clamped my mouth shut, covering it with my hands as fear crawled over me like a million ants, amping up my power until it slithered up my throat.

" _Shit._ She's going to scream. Ultear, come with me. Erza…"

"I'll handle it."

Ultear and Natsu left loudly, but I was grinding my teeth together, the scream pressing against my vocal chords, aching to be released. When it didn't, it had other means to make me open my mouth. The first vessel in my brain popped, the feeling making my body jerk in agony as Erza grabbed my arms, her soft, strong hands holding me.

"Look at me Lucy, _control this._ "

My heart raced inside my chest and I looked into her one eye, trying to convey my horror, as she pursed her lips, a pained look crossing her features.

"Don't let it beat you. You are _stronger._ "

Synapses tore apart, and I felt the cool slide of something wet drip out of my nose then my eyes. Erza shook me, her voice becoming frantic which only heightened my urge, the power destroying brain cells while pushing at my mouth, angrily demanding that I let _it_ protect me.

That I protect myself the way I knew how.

"Lucy, please. Look at _me._ " Desperately, she did something that made my body tighten. One of her hands released me and she grabbed her eye-patch, yanking it away. I stared at her black, dead eye for a long moment, sadness sliding through me, before using one arm to grab her neck, bringing her into a hug.

She squeezed back, and I closed my eyes tightly.

 _I would not hurt her again._

 _Not again._

I strengthened my will, _my resolve,_ commanding my power to leave, using Erza's sweet strawberry and steel smell to keep me centred. I remembered that 'anchoring' was something my lion-form had done with Natsu, and used Erza to anchor me in this moment.

Slowly, the pressure began to fade away, softly moving back towards that cave that I imagined held my power. My brain ached, and my cheeks were wet, but the relief that flowed through me when it dissolved into nothing but a reminder of the pain was enough to let me make a small breathless laugh.

"Lucy?"

"I'm here. Just, don't move."

"I won't." Erza's arms tightened around me and the link between us strengthened, after being weakened through countless days of things unsaid. We stayed like that, for what felt like barely an instant, when the carriage door opened.

I pulled back and she rubbed her hands over my arms, "You did it."

"You helped."

My words made her smile and the one working eye watered, which in turn made my eyes water. She pulled me into another fierce, rib breaking hug before releasing me, a prideful air around her, "Of course I did. I'm your sister."

I laughed, and allowed her to help me up.

Natsu and Ultear had been quiet during our moment, but when Erza helped me sit on the seat, and I leaned forward, placing my head in my hands to keep breathing slowly, he spoke,

"He's a dragon. Old, too. From what I could tell, he hasn't been following us the whole way because I haven't smelt his scent before."

"We almost had him, but he just… vanished behind a few trees," Ultear added, as Erza's soft hand touched my shoulder. I looked up, and she handed me a wet cloth, smiling encouragingly. Ultear and Natsu were now seated opposite me, but when I looked over to them, they cleared their throats and looked away.

I glanced at Erza, confused, and she murmured, "You bled from your eyes, again. And your nose."

"Oh." I began to scrub at my cheeks, embarrassed as Erza crossed her arms.

"Even if he's gone, we should get moving now. I don't feel comfortable staying in this area, we will have more cover and protection in the town."

"Are we close?" I asked, rubbing underneath my nose. Ultear stood, nodding with an easy smile.

"Only seven more hours, but I'm sure with Erza behind the reins, it'll turn into five."

"Naturally," Erza cleared her throat pointedly, before aiming her finger at Natsu, "Get over there and comfort her. She just pushed back her first scream successfully. What use are you if you don't _do your job._ "

"Erza…" I whined pitifully, burying my head in my hands as Ultear laughed wickedly at my embarrassment. Natsu just chuckled and exchanged seats, slipping in beside me.

They both left to wake the horses, leaving me alone with Natsu. I placed the cloth on the seat beside us and curled up against him, welcoming the arm that wrapped around my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I pressed my face against the side of his chest, nuzzling the cotton there that was filled with his spice-filled smell. I breathed it in before softly saying, "I just need to sleep."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know."

* * *

 **I just need to take a moment here to playfully discuss this lovely little comment;**

 _Personally, I think the review hit is ridiculously stupid and self-seeking considering people can't and simply don't like being controlled by something they enjoy, like a drug they don't want to become addicted to - meaning it's a real reading_ turn-off however _I enjoy this story and will leave only this to you._  
 _Me, I prefer earning my reviews rather than demanding it. Perhaps you are of business but one must know business is highly despised by any not playing against you._

 **~ Hi there sweetie, first of all, how about you chill with your 'demand/supply' thing you got going on there** **because face it, that is how the world works. I mean wow. This is a fanfiction story, not a college essay or a drug. And if you liken it to a drug addiction, meaning you feel like you can't LIVE WITHOUT MY STORY, then hey, thanks, that is actually a kickass compliment and I shall take it with me wherever I go.**

 **Secondly, darling, if you actually bothered to read the author's notes (and I do mean, all of them) you would know that this book is updated every Saturday without FAIL. However, I give MY readers the option to comment, tell me what they think and they get an earlier update. If I didn't earn my reviews honey, then why would I continually have to update because people like my story. I, for one, forget to review on books that I like and would be gracious to receive a reminder/incentive.**

 **Check that high and mighty attitude on the way out** **love, too da loo x (HUZZAH sayeth the Beta!)**

 **/yes Fresh is low key salty, but if you read TNM this shouldn't surprise you ;)**

 **Question Time!**

 **Can I get some more Erza/Lucy bonding?** _Your wish is my command (but just this once ;)_

 **Will Plue be on this story?** _Probably not… I mean, maybe. I don't know. Don't look at me like that._

 **Why why do you do this to us?** _Because I can ;)_

 **You would have Laxus as a** pikachu **wouldn't you.** _Not a question but the accuracy is overwhelming. imAGINE LAXUS WITH LITTLE PIKACHU HORNS. I made Gajeel a mini-dragon, so who knows what I'll do ;)_

 **Semi-serious question what happens if Lucy screams in pleasure?** _Semi-serious answer, she'd probably blow a few minds. (I'm horrible sue me)_

 **What is Natsu's earliest food-related memory?** _Igneel would tell you that he picked up a fireworm and chomped that shit down. Natsu will deny it._

 **Did you just challenge her for the right to bed her or was it all a ploy so Lucy's lion would see you as a suitable mate?** _Your question has been answered ~~_

 **How big is this damn carriage?** _3 Wendy's long, 1 Laxus wide._

 **Is ur chapters getting longer? And how come no pov in Ezra's view or Ultears?** _My chapters are always either 5,000 words or above! They fluctuate. Because, as much as I love my ladies, this is Lucy's story mainly. I mean they are travelling to the Vapids for HER._

 **Does this mean that Igneel is 100% on Marry Team Lucy too or is he just amused by his son's interest?** IGNEEL IS THE PRESIDENT, FOUNDER, AND ILLEGITIMATE PUSHER OF MARRY LUCY TEAM. HE HAS SHIRTS YOU CAN BUY AND THEY MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A PICTURE OF NAKED BABY NATSU/DRAGON ON THE BACK.

 **So, does it mean Lucy (whoever she really is), is as equal as a dragon?** _That is an interesting theory, ohohohoho (go away, you'll ruin the plot)_

 **Does Lucy know fighting in general or was she just following her instincts?** _Following her lion instincts, if you notice, she just sort of thrashes and headbutts… Not exactly ka-ra-te ;)_

 **IGNEEL, YOU SHITTY COCK BLOCK, WHY NOW?! YOU ARE IN TEAM NALU, REMEMBER?!** _YEAH IGNEEL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. WHAT SORT OF DEVIL ARE YOU._

 **Seriously, can you give us an idea of how long it might take?** _I promise, when the smut comes, you'll know… You'll smell it in the air or something smh_

 **Who are the people that are after Lucy? Are they linked to any of the characters that have been introduced?** _One word… SPOILERS._

 **Did you mean when spring melts into summer? because spring comes before summer and i'm not sure how summer can melt into spring unless you actually meant fall and not spring?** _This is a supernatural AU of a world that doesn't exist outside of my mind and this book - the seasons can be wherever I want them to be bro_

* * *

 ***dons diamond slippers* Hey guys, thanks for these, I really like this cock-blocking jewellery I am accumulating ;)**

 **It's 35 reviews for an EARLIER UPDATE (just in case anyone wants to fight me) or you'll get the chapter on Saturday.**

 **May** Yurio **bless your dreams with his tight leather pants ~~**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo** freshprincess


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

 **Her Challenges**

* * *

 _Lisanna Strauss: Swan-maiden. Is the cutest thing in this story. Her hair is like clouds. Will find it socially acceptable to walk around naked. Gold is totally her thing. She loves gold. She would claw someone for gold. Gifts Lucy one of her feather which is a sign of purity and health. Lucy don't know that tho, but she wears it in her hair anyway. Will never die because she's A+ side story material._

* * *

Natsu and I were eating when the door swung open and Erza walked in, her face entirely too grim, Ultear following her in with a matching expression. I paused, meat and sauce sandwich paused mid-air, and frowned, instantly picking up on the apprehensive, worrying mood.

"What's wrong?"

Erza sighed slowly, appearing to calm herself, and collected a chair from the small set in the corner, placing it directly in front of my seat on the bed. She sat down quietly, closing her eye for a long second as I looked at her and Ultear, my voice coming out thin and concerned.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Ultear just gave me a somber smile, obviously leaving Erza up to the duty of informing me.

"Our passage through the North Glaciers has been denied. King Silver and Queen Mika believe it is not in their best interest to aid a wanted princess."

I steeled my nerves because I had been preparing for this. There was always an even chance of them saying no, just as much as they could have said yes. I could understand why Erza would worry about the prospect of sneaking through another royal's lands, but I didn't understand what could evoke such a strong reaction.

"Well, that's fair. We can't change course… so we'll just have to pass through covertly." I glanced between them for reassurance and Ultear nodded with the same smile, though her face was still slightly pale and the small lines between her eyebrows creased. I looked at Natsu next for help, confused as to why they were so… solemn.

He wore a frown and only briefly shared my look before turning his attention to Erza, whose face was the perfect picture of blank, and polite.

"Erza, what about Jellal? Will he be meeting us at the border?"

Erza visibly flinched and suddenly it began to click together. Jellal was responsible for our safe passage through the North, and now that they had denied access, his fate was unknown.

"Jellal has been put into the castle jail for aiding and abetting a royally wanted suspect. Somehow, they found out that it was you we were transporting to the Vapids." Even though she said it firmly, and adopted a matter-of-fact tone, I saw the way her one eye glowed with worry and anger, a stubborn set to her lips as if she was holding back a million other words.

"How could they possibly know?" I thought back to the scant number of times we had talked to another person. One of those times was with Loke, but I had been careful to not tell him where we were headed. We hadn't even spoken of our destination to anyone else, that I could recall.

"My mother is searching for their source as we speak. She is also working to have Jellal excused and granted a royal pardon."

"Will they do it?"

Erza glanced at Ultear who stepped forward, her beautiful features set into a focused look as she spoke, "King Silver is arrogant. And also fearful. Your land and his have been trading with one another for many years. If he thinks that Jellal will give our location up, and our plans, he will gift that information to King Jude as a gesture of goodwill."

"I can hear a but coming…" I murmured softly.

Ultear smiled slightly, the smile much more genuine than her previous attempts. "But, Queen Mika is kinder. And, like most queens, is a lot more temperamental than King Silver. She can negotiate Jellal's freedom and pardon, legally, with or without the king's consent."

"That has something to do with the religion they follow, right?"

"The Rites of Frost say that a Queen has equal power to a King, as long as they remain true to themselves," Ultear nodded, and I sighed, feeling the headache between my temples grow as my stomach twisted anxiously, wondering if Jellal was being treated decently, and if Eileen could really manage to negotiate a pardon.

"So, what do we do now?" Natsu asked, breaking the long silence. Erza took a deep breath in, her features schooled into a calm collected facade.

"As much as I would like to go collect Jellal myself, I trust that he has the situation under control, and we need to move quickly if we want to avoid a collision with the guards that the North will definitely put forward."

I admired the strength of her decision, but pitied the fact she had to make the choice in the first place.

Ultear nodded in agreement, before rolling her shoulders, and tying her damp hair back. "I'll get rid of the carriage and acquire some saddle equipment. If we need to get through quietly, then arriving with a large carriage is not the best thing to do."

"Lucy, you are able to ride horseback?"

"I had lessons when I was a kid, it shouldn't be too difficult to remember," I said, as I thought back to the scant inch of freedom my father had given me when I was younger. He had refused to let me learn carriage driving, but after enough begging and pleading had won me basic horse-riding lessons.

Erza nodded once, a pleased expression on her features as she turned to Natsu. "Sell the things that aren't a necessity. And find some clothes. I could employ Ultear to do it, but…"

"She'd get something that'd sparkle and you want my lack of fashion sense to shine through." Natsu apparently knew the situation well enough that he went along with Erza's orders without so much as an eye-blink. Erza handed him a small square of paper, which I recognized as an international right-to-sell license, and realized that Eileen must have anticipated the need for this course of action and given it to Erza for this exact reason.

She had foreseen that we would need to pack the bare necessities, to move quickly.

"Be back here in an hour. I hope everyone has gotten a suitable amount of rest, we will have to cut our stay in this town short," Erza told them just as they left, before she walked over to her own bag of clothes, to decide what could be sold.

I stood up and moved over to her, placing a soft hand on her shoulder as I murmured, "He will be fine."

She glanced back and gave me a small, confident smile. "I know he will be. If they harm one hair on his head, I will bring their castle down."

"And I'll help. It'll be a scream," I joked lightly, glad that I got a small bark of laughter from her in return and we shared a smile before I headed to the bathroom, hoping to wash up before we set off.

* * *

I pulled the dark leather trousers over my hips with difficulty, buttoning them up with a little grunt as Ultear threw me a cream-coloured shirt, long-sleeved, with brown ties going up the arms and two over my bust. Erza moved past me, her boots clicking against the wooden floor as she shoved a few more clothes into a bag.

Once I had pulled on the shirt, Natsu entered and glanced at all of us. "The horses are ready to go."

Erza, who had been tying her hair back, stated, "Pack your horse, and wait for us. We will be done in a few minutes."

Natsu nodded, but moved across the room to me, which made Ultear and Erza both stop. My breathing deepened when he lightly touched my face, narrowing his eyes at me. I stared back before sighing, a smile sliding onto my lips, "Are you checking my emotional state?"

"Maybe. I got a sense of frustration a moment ago."

My cheeks began to fill with pink and I looked away for a moment, struggling to get the words out through tightened teeth, "I was frustrated with my pants." When I spared a glance in his direction, he was looking at my pants, probably trying to understand the reason why, before looking into my eyes for an explanation.

"Hips," I murmured dryly, feeling embarrassed.

He glanced down again and slowly, amusement slid over his face, which made me groan and pull away from his warm fingertips, crossing my arms stubbornly. When he made a low sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, I waved him away, "Can you go and do what Erza asked already?"

"Yes, Princess." His tone told me that he wouldn't be forgetting my obsession with my hips anytime soon. When he turned to walk out, I glanced over my shoulder and shouted.

"You don't need to continuously check up on my moods, you know!"

A chuckle was his response and I immediately became flustered. I was annoyed for a moment, but then shook my head with a smile, trying to ignore the fluttering sensation in my stomach at him caring.

"How long will it take for us to reach the border?" I asked, doing up the laces of my shoes, as Ultear rummaged through a bag and pulled out three cloaks.

"It will take a day, possibly a few hours short of that," Erza stated, pulling her long red hair back, running her fingers through her fringe before rearranging it over the patch covering her eye.

"We will avoid taking breaks. King Silver will send out guards to the border, but the land is so large, we will have a small window of opportunity to sneak through undetected. I can guide us through, but there is a large expanse of land where we will be without cover and in perilous conditions." Ultear said, handing me a black cloak and a deep red sash.

Having been used to hiding my appearance, wrapping the sash around my mouth by myself was second nature by this point. Erza was doing the same with hers, leaving only one part of her face able to be seen once she pulled the hood up.

"What are the chances we run into the army from the North?" I controlled my voice so that it wouldn't shake, though the idea of fighting anyone on the way to a potentially dangerous land was frightening.

Erza and Ultear shared a look before Ultear cleared her throat. "Very high. But hopefully, we can evade the brunt of it."

"A lot of this plan is running on hope," I mumble, a pinch of stress and anxiety beginning to bubble inside of me. When Erza opened her mouth, probably to give me a courageous pep talk, I laughed a little.

"Hope is one of the strongest good emotions I have inside of me." I gave them both a tremulous smile, summoning the courage inside of me, so my voice came out firm and resolute. "So, if we are depending on hope, let's do it. I can't think of a better feeling to live on."

Erza smiled at my words and gave a nod as Ultear wiped a pretend tear away, sending me a playful wink, "Our girl. Grows up so fast. Erza, give her a sword or something, I think she's ready to stab a few baddies."

I laughed at her words, shaking my hands to dissuade that horrible idea when Erza's face turned thoughtful, "Perhaps, that isn't such a bad idea."

"Huh?" For the first time ever, Ultear looked dumbfounded, mirroring the emotions I'm sure my own face was displaying.

"If we gave Lucy a weapon to defend herself, I would feel better — mostly because she wouldn't have to depend on only her power-which she has yet to control."

"I'm haven't done any weapons training… I wouldn't even know where to start!"

"You jab them with the pointy end, it's fairly straightforward." The fact that Erza made a joke just frightened me more, seconded in Ultear as she let out a small pitiful laugh. Erza rifled through her bag before coming out with weapon in a mid-sized leather sheath.

She handed it to me before continuing to comb through the bag of things she had kept for travel. Well, that bag and two others; Erza wasn't a light packer.

"I don't keep a lot of weapons in the real world, because when I obtain a new one, it's almost immediately added to my magical arsenal. However," she pulled out the blade I had borrowed when performing the ritual with Natsu and handed it to me.

It's just shy of the length of my forearm, a few centimetres shorter, and slightly curved, the handle a dark red that almost matched her hair. A minute later, I'm standing there, allowing her to wrap the sheath strings around my waist and clicking the tags into the buckle of my pants.

"I haven't had the chance to add this and it seems rather fitting that you should borrow it for the duration of our mission," Erza spoke with a proud smile, holding out her hand for the dagger — or was it a cleaver? — which I gave to her silently.

Slipping the blade into the leather holder, she stepped back and gave me a long look, nodding once as if satisfied with her work.

Honestly, the only thing she really did was give an inexperienced person a sharp object.

Ultear wandered over to me and shook her head, "Nothing we can do about it now… Welcome to the pointy weapon club, soon you'll be eating your foot on the edge of a scythe."

"Erza doesn't have a scythe in her arsenal," I murmured, giving her a sceptical look which she returned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Erza well enough to know that if she saw a scythe of sale, she would definitely buy it."

I was sad to say, she was absolutely right. But the thought of Erza wielding a scythe, especially in the outfit she wore now, was one of the scariest things my mind could have conjured up.

* * *

I steered my horse closer to Erza's, situating myself firmly between her and Natsu, just as she asked me to. My legs were cramping slightly, and my knuckles were killing me from holding onto the reins, but the only other option was to fall right off with the wild vibrations that were going through us from the insane speed at which we were travelling.

I kept my head down slightly, eyes watering at the gusts of wind slapping me in the face. The further we rode, the colder the atmosphere became.

Erza's turned her head back and shouted, "Ultear says there is a path right ahead. It's rough and it will go right along the border. Think we can handle it?"

I nodded in response, and she glanced at Natsu who was bringing up the rear. Only the sound of a thundering stride behind me, let me know that he was still there.

Erza turned back around, and I jerked the reins quickly, taking the sharp veer with a little more force than necessary, but my lovely horse compensated easily, as though it knew I was a horrible rider.

After what felt like hours, Erza signalled us to stop and we all slowed, the brisk wind making my hood billow even at a stand-still, despite the metal clips holding it to my hair.

Ultear hopped off her horse and stated loudly, "Take a break. Five minutes. Lucy, go pee."

My cheeks went red at the mention of my pitiful bladder, which was currently the size of a small coin. They burned brighter when I realised that I really did need to pee.

Natsu snickered from behind me. One glance back made him press his lips together, but the mirth in those forest green eyes wasn't so easily suppressed. It took me a few tries, but I managed to get off my horse without getting tangled in the saddle and walked over to Ultear so I could gift her my frostiest glare.

To which she just laughed, before gracing me with a pat on the head.

"It's been a few hours since our last break," Erza stated, checking out the route map, "We are making exceptional time."

"We've been on the road with minimal breaks for thirteen hours," Natsu smirked, clearly having a one track mind when it came to aggravating Erza, which he proved with his next words, "Sure you weren't a slave driver in a past life?"

Erza glared at him heatedly, narrowing her eyes. "Not in a past life, no. But I do have this odd streak of beating dragons senseless."

I gave way to some laughter before hobbling off, listening to Ultear intervene and change the subject. Once I found a respectful bush, I glanced around warily before sighing, imagining my facilities at home, instead of a shrub.

Squatting down, I did my business, although a strange sensation of being watched was none too comfortable. I reached into my pocket where I kept the small tissues Erza had gifted to me for situations such as this.

I wiped my privates with a visible cringe before straightening up, fixing my pants back over my hips and adjusting the sheath. A loud crack made me look up, the noise echoing through my senses and I barely had enough time to clumsily dodge the large creature advancing towards me.

I cried out in pain when my side collided with the bark of a tree, scraping my already over-sensitised cold skin. When I opened my eyes, a gasp ripped out of my throat at the being before me.

A thick orca body with razor-sharp teeth and a large black fin sticking up on his back were enough to make my heart race wildly, but the two large wolf ears, four thick legs and a bushy black tail were downright terrifying.

Because the only person I had been told could change into this was…

The creature bared its razor sharp teeth at me before dashing forward, a dark intent captured in its silver eyes. I fumbled between us, grabbing the weapon Erza had given me and holding back the Shriek that was building in my throat, ready to attack.

The bracelet's power was still very weak, but adrenaline stupidly made me forget that fact. So when I opened my mouth to call for help, yanking the dagger from its sheath, the Shriek pushed on me, roaring up, and It brought to mind everything I had feared.

 _If I screamed now, the north would know we were here._

 _If I screamed, there was no chance we would get through undiscovered._

Without an anchor to ground me, I was hopeless in stopping it. My hand reared up before I could stop it, and the next move I made, was enough to stop the creature in its tracks. I plunged the blade deep into my thigh, and the pain distracted my power for that one second of control I needed.

It was just long enough to see a massive body slam into the creature, a white, ragged scarf flying through my vision as I clenched my teeth. The urge to scream from the pain made my power flare against my control. But for the most part, the searing pain was working for me, helping me contain the sound built-up in me.

It was driving back that power, muddling my senses, making me incapable of thinking of anything besides the agony I had just subjected myself to.

The blade bit into my skin tightly, making my nerves twitch as a cold hand wrapped around the edge, Erza and Ultear appearing beside me. The fight was escalating, but through my tear-filled eyes, I could only make out Natsu, grabbing the fin protruding from the creature's back and swinging his body around so the monster smacked into a nearby tree, breaking down the trunk with its weight.

"Natsu, don't kill him!" Ultear shouted as Erza attempted to yank the blade from the muscle, ligaments and tissue I had embedded into it. I jerked when it resisted, yanking the dark crimson sash down, inserting it into my mouth. I bit down and screamed into the fabric, which was enough to make Ultear jolt, turning to me as Erza steadied me with a strong hand on her shoulder.

Natsu growled lowly, and fire lit up the area, encasing his fists, crawling up his arms.

"You are _dead_."

"Ultear, intervene. If he kills the prince, we will have more on our plates than being enemies of the state!" I heard Erza's voice state calmly, through the fog of pain and was vehemently glad that she has things under control. My hands gripped at my thigh, blood seeping from the wound, my body shaking at the pain I was suffering.

"Lucy, I need to pull the blade out. How deep is it? Can you feel it against your bone?"

Her words made my stomach churn and I pushed her to the side, leaning over, removing the cloth from my mouth in favour of throwing-up.

Once I was finished, she pushed me softly, letting me rest my back on the tree as exhaustion swam through me. My body longed for rest, but the pain was enough to keep me awake.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I need to know if it's touching the bone."

I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes as a shudder of agony ripped through me, the feeling searing through my senses. I don't know exactly what a blade would feel like when it touched the bone, but I'm fairly certain it's not there yet.

A loud crack made us both turn to look at the fight, and I gasped when Ultear stepped between Natsu and the Northern Prince, her orb glowing as magic power poured out of her body. The creature stops in its tracks, and I could almost see recognition in those dark eyes.

"Natsu, go look after Lucy. I will take care of him." Ultear's voice was distinctly pissed, as the orb multiplied into five, then six, then seven. They began to vibrate, and she opened her hands, spreading her fingertips through the cold atmosphere.

An explosion right at the feet of the prince sent him careening backwards, and Ultear followed after him slowly, smirking darkly. "Let's have a little talk, Gray."

My attention was torn away from them when Natsu crouched down beside me, his eyes tight with concern and anger.

"Natsu, she's lodged the blade pretty deep."

"Can you pull it out?"

"Not without severe muscle damage."

"Let me worry about that," Natsu replied, keeping his eyes on me, and I shook my head with a whimper of pain, clenching my teeth around the positioned sash in my mouth, trying to convey that I didn't want him to heal me.

 _It would only hurt him._

"There's no arguing about this Lucy. An injury at this point in the mission is not an option. I'm going to heal you, and then I'm going to stab Gray exactly where you did. Maybe, I'll be poetic and make him stab himself. Either way, this is not something I am going to budge on." I glared at him for a long moment before looking away, closing my eyes tightly as a wave of shame washed over me.

 _What use was I if I couldn't Shriek without hurting people?_

 _What use could I possibly be if I had to continue to hurt myself to protect people?_

"Lucy, take a deep breath in. This is going to hurt."

I nodded, my eyes still closed as I sucked in a large lungful of air. I could feel the moment when Erza grabbed a hold of the handle again, and flinched, my body shuddering with it. The minute she pulled on it, I clenched my teeth and screamed.

Then my body finally gave out.

Darkness swam over me like a mindless gaze of nothing, pulling me deeper into the abyss that welcomed my abused, exhausted body eagerly.

* * *

 **I'm late! I know! I** knooooow **!**

 **I'm sorry, but the mightiest block of all blocks attacked me and it had me beaten, bruised and** bummed **. Luckily, I had a fresh wave of freshness and am back on my feet!**

 **To all the people who left amazing supportive comments, I thank you! You guys are fantastic, maybe I should just let you write the book for me**

 **The chapter is now deleted, (not the whole book lmao)**

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **When will you show her?** _Aquarius is a tricky character_ fam _, so as of now, she's not on my guideline yet. I know she will be introduced by adding her to a scene is a little difficult._

Also **their ritual thing are they like married Ni nymph tradition?** _Noooo. Okay, so a lot of questions have_ arised _if they are married because they have a companionship. This is NOT the case. In this world, a companionship CAN be formed between friends. It's about comfort, and safety - remember, Nymphs require_ human-touch _to survive which is why the companionship link is offered but I never said the touch had to be sexual - so the only reason why Natsu's and Lucy's connection feels equivalent to marriage is because they have the feels for each other. The joke about marriage was critical to Ultear's character, but that's all it was, a simple (very funny if I do say so myself) joke._

 **Why isn't Lucy ticklish because she's sensitive?** _Because that would lead to scenes that would lead to sex, and there's only so much that I can cockblock with._

 **Does that mean Lucy is equal if a goddess?** _Aphe, the goddess that handles the Nymphs and all that, is a kind goddess, as I've said before. Of course, there's a lot of theories that can be worked from the fact that she allowed Lucy to make a companionship; so don't assume it's because she may or may not be equal to a goddess. There could be the fact she's royal blood, and Aphe could sense that. Or that she has some nymph tendencies and it interested Aphe to the point where she allowed it. Like I said, unless you see or read that Aphe 'stumbled back in surprise, at the creature commanding, summarising that she must be in equal power' then don't assume :) It makes an ass out of you and me, after all ;)_

 **Is the guy that was watching Lucy maybe part of the group after Lucy?** _Oh dear, what if he was? How do you explain him mysteriously vanishing, AND the fact that he's a dragon? :O (forgets that I'm the damn writer of this trash)_

 **When are they gonna get hitched? (Long time off, or not so much?)** _First, it was smut, now it's marriage, damn yall._

 **WHERE'S HAPPY?** _I direct you to Chapter 3 (or 4?) where Erza says Happy can accompany them to Fairy Vella but he can't come on the trip._

 **So how would this be different for Natsu and Lucy's case?** _There was a large paragraph attached to this question that wrestled with the fact that how the hell Lucy could get 'married' to Natsu so quickly and since I'm sure none of you want my long answer, I'll keep it short and sweet so the person asking it can understand. I direct you to answer number 1 above. Additionally, this is a world where magic resides. I think you are limiting yourself to perceiving it to be… normal like the world we live in. It might be challenging for some people but try to open your mind to the fact that Natsu and Lucy have a bond. What seems like trivial and madness to you, isn't too clearly share a connection and those feelings are what caused Lucy to think it over (which she did in numerous chapters) and then decide that she would do it. I know it's hard to conceive that but in this world, there are a lot of different variables to consider so liking it to your own experiences/life isn't the best course of action if you want to enjoy this book. Like I said before in countless other chapters, you have to let go of real life to really understand how this world works. (in where I say short and sweet and decide to piss everywhere with my philosophical shit)_

 _To the same reviewer who left me that humongous critical review, I understand what you said and I'm not offended at all :) But most of it is strictly your opinion, and I can't argue against it. If you read my story and think all those things, then you are more than welcome to! Of course, I don't agree with some but thanks for letting me know your views! As for your suggestions, I won't be bringing any sort of sister to Lucy's story, ( it doesn't quite fit with my plan) and as for the romance angle for Lucy and Natsu, they have enough future problems that I'm not going to make things harder and more complicated for them._

 **IS LUCY A TYPE OF CREATURE THAT CAN SORT OR CAMOUFLAGE INTO OTHER CREATURES THAT SHE KNOWS ENOUGH ABOUT? OR ARE ALL THESE THINGS EFFECTS SHE CAME TAKE ON AS A BANSHEE?** _THE INTENSITY OF THE QUESTION WANTS ME TO ANSWER IT BUT DAMMIT, I CAN'T! ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT BANSHEE'S HAVE POWER._

 **Why do I have the feeling the closest we'll ever get to anything intimate and/or smutty is Lucy and Natsu** **shoving a coin beneath their skin?** _And the award for the review that made Fresh snort and cackle like a madwoman this time goes tooooooo ~_

 **Woot, go Lucy! beat the banshee and make it your bitch!** _Not even a question but hey ho, yeahhhh Lucy, do that shit_

 **#MARRYTEAMLUCY !** _YASSSSS GIRL_

 **Is the gold piece usually smaller and less... painful?** _Smaller, yes. Painful, they usually have a remedy that numbs the body._

 **Is the dragon in the woods someone we know or a new character**? _A new character in the book, but you know him from the anime._

 **Lastly, does Lucy's brain and shit heal after these scream incidents? Because with all the damage it's causing she's gonna end up brain dead if they don't figure this shit out. I mean, is brain self-healing part of her magic that she doesn't know yet?** _It's more like a phantom feeling if anything ~ she can feel it because her power is punishing her, but it's not actually happening. The worst she's experiencing physically is the symptoms of blood running from her eyes, nose and ears._

 **is Ezra going to eventually get something done about her eye like she does in the Manga/anime, or will she forever be Erza the pirate?** _Erza forever the Pirate sounds like a great OVA name._

 **Why do I feel as if Acnologia is stocking them?** _What is he stocking them with? ;)_

 **So are Banshees demons?** _That is an interesting theory ;)_

* * *

 **I am finally back on track after that shitty block so the next chapter is written and being edited!**

 **Thanks for all the massive support on my chapter/ and rant, without you guys, this book wouldn't be possible (or nearly as much fun to tease you with)**

 **As always it is 35 reviews for an earlier update (which will definitely come this time!)**

 **Thanks guys, stay fresh to death ;)**

 **xo freshprincess**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Her Amusement**

* * *

 _Prince Gray Fullbuster: A prince with an attitude. Lost his betrothed to a plague in the water a year ago, has been a touchy broody baby since. Has both Akhlut blood and Amarok in him, which makes him a scary huge ass orca wolf. Enjoys making tiny snowflakes and is actually a smol good guy, but too much pain in his life has made him hurty. Arch-nemesis of Natsu Dragneel after a mishap involving a volcano. Needs to be protected asap._

* * *

When I woke up a small tent had been pitched, although the wind had picked up and it was barely standing up against it. I was leaning against the same tree, but a blanket had been wrapped around my shoulders and I was blissfully warm.

I glanced around wearily, blinking a few times, to accustom myself to the dim light of a fire a few metres away. Ultear and Natsu both stood near it, crouching over some object that remained blurry.

"Guys," I called gently, coughing when my voice came out hoarse. I tried to stand but my legs were weak, the cold stunting my circulation as Natsu walked over to me, offering his help. I allowed it, letting him support my weight until my legs decided to work again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired." I murmured quietly, before leaning closer to him, "Cold."

He smiled only slightly, "Come sit by the fire. I'll get you something to eat."

"Where is Erza?"

"She's establishing a perimeter. The weather took a turn for the worse when you were out, we can't travel tonight." He informed me, leading me over to the fire. The ground was unsteady, branches and leaves crunching underneath my boots as the blurry figure suddenly became clear.

Prince Gray looked similar to what he had looked like as a young boy, a mop of dark hair on his head, glazing silver eyes, perpetually furrowed eyebrows. But his features had filled out into a strong jaw, high cheekbones and other subtle older changes.

His lips were parted, a thick rag between his teeth as an intricate design of ropes kept him immobilised.

He said something and Ultear slapped him over the back of the head, apparently understanding his mumbled speech.

"What did he say?" I asked, sitting down on a log opposite him, holding my hands out so the fire could warm them.

"Nothing of importance." Ultear smiled sweetly, before giving me a quick look over, "Honestly Lucy, when Erza said jab the pointy end into someone, she didn't mean yourself."

"And yet, without my act of bravery, we would be caught in the storm." I glared at her playfully, and she laughed.

"True enough."

Natsu returned from the horses, holding a wrapped piece of bread and handed it to me. It was a touch stale, but I persevered, suddenly famished for food.

"Other than holding a royal captive, and avoiding a storm, what else has happened since I fainted?"

"Well, Natsu made sweet love to your leg."

I blinked, opening my mouth to retort but nothing came out. I had assumed that I could get over Ultear's teasing eventually but she always had a new repertoire every day, and it was always horrifyingly better than the last.

She laughed at my gaping expression as Natsu sighed, "I healed you."

"He had to stop a few times because he was getting, you know…" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and the implication was there, making my cheeks flush brightly, as she finished, "Excited."

"Ultear, stop telling lies. I had to stop a few times because you were getting your ass kicked by the seahorse."

Said 'seahorse' made an affronted noise and struggled a little, but Ultear ignored him so I tried to as well, chewing on my bread quietly as she snorted.

"Now you are telling lies. I would never get any part of me kicked by Gray."

"So, you admit that you were telling lies, to begin with?" Natsu plopped into the seat beside me, wearing a sly grin, "Interesting."

Ultear wore a blank face for a long moment before smiling, obviously amused, "You got me there. Impressive."

"It was nothing."

"Humility is an admirable trait," I mumbled, accepting Natsu's weight against mine as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. His touch soothed me, replenished my spirit and left me warm from my toes to my ears.

"Hey, no touchy shit here. We are trying to look imposing to our prisoner." Ultear poked at Prince Gray's ear, watching in amusement when he flinched back, glaring at her harder. Natsu and I watched, my body cuddled against him, as she licked her finger and tried to stick it into his ear.

"That is unsanitary." I crinkled my nose, trying to stop the laugh from bubbling out at Gray's wild thrashing, which wasn't wild at all from the abundance of ropes binding him to to the rock at his back.

Ultear laughed wickedly and gave up, instead crouching over to look right into his eyes, "Honestly Gray, this is what you get for attacking Lucy and trying to put me down."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Hardly." Ultear straightened, crossing her arms over her chest, "He tried to bind me to the earth using his ice magic. Unfortunately, my mother is his tutor in some ways and I was able to break free with the strength of a wee lamb."

Prince Gray growled angrily and I assumed that being accused of not having enough strength to hold a lamb was somewhat of an insult to a wolf.

"Which leads me to the question, why is he not allowed to speak?"

Natsu and Ultear both went quiet and the bound prince glared at both of them, obviously waiting for an answer to that himself.

Ultear cleared her throat, "Erza didn't trust Natsu with speaking to Gray."

"Bullshit! She said, and I'm quoting here, 'The pair of you will probably act like children and attempt to intimidate him. As far as we know, this is not an interrogation, but a hostage situation. So keep the gag around his mouth and limit interaction with Prince Gray."

I pressed a hand to my mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up, my shoulders shaking from the sheer restraint as Ultear sniffed, looking down at Gray superiorly. Natsu's arm tightened around my shoulders, and a giggle burst through. I threw the wrapping from my bread into the fire and rubbed my fingers.

"Well luckily, I'm awake now and would like to talk to Prince Gray."

Ultear straightened, "Are you going to pull rank on Erza?" Her eyes sparkled with delight and excitement as I glanced at Natsu, giving him an evil little grin.

"I suppose I am."

* * *

"What exactly was the point of letting him speak if he won't _speak_?" Natsu kicked at the rock, and to my amazement, it moved an inch.

Ultear pulled on Gray's hair, and his eye twitched but his mouth remained stubbornly shut. I sighed, watching the pair of them and agreeing with Erza.

These two couldn't intimidate a chipmunk, let alone a Prince.

"Guys, can we try to avoid bickering in front of him? Let's act like professionals, please."

"We are being professional. We are professional bickerers."

Natsu nodded in agreement and I shook my head, fighting the smile as I walked over to our captive, crouching down to look at him curiously.

"Do you remember me?"

His head jerked slightly in a nod, and I sighed, "Do you believe whatever lies my father is spreading?"

He hesitated for a long second, before looking down which could mean yes or no. Honestly, Gray's ability to remain blank and ambivalent was a real treat to try and decipher, but I treated it like a non-answer.

"How did you find us?"

He glanced at Ultear and Natsu for a long moment before grinding out through his teeth, obviously not wanting to speak with them near.

"I was just going on a run then I smelt foreign scents. I tracked them to you."

"But we aren't in your borders yet."

"You are close enough for me to protect my land if I need to." He replied, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously and I stood up, placing my hands on my hips with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but what about me peeing makes you feel the need to attack me? What impact does that have on your land?"

I was surprised to see his pale ears turn vaguely pink and his face screwed up in indignation, obviously realising he was out of line in that respect. Unfortunately, he had me beat on the second point.

"There is a warrant out for you. I am within my rights as a Fiora citizen, Prince to my clan, to attempt to capture you and return your person to the Star Lands."

I couldn't argue with that, but I could appeal to his softer side - although, I didn't know him well enough to know if he had one or not - and ran my hand across my mouth in thought, choosing my words carefully.

"So, you would attack an unarmed princess, chain her up and return her to a land she left willingly…" I murmured thoughtfully and the tips of his ears burnt brighter, accompanying the slight flush on his cheeks. I gave him a long scrutinizing look before turning away, smiling weakly at Natsu.

"Does Erza know what we are going to do with him?"

"We will have to discuss it, but one thing we cannot allow is him returning to the castle." Erza's voice made all of us turn as her horse trotted towards us. Once it stopped, she slid off with ease and tied the reins to a nearby tree, stretching the leather a little to ensure it would hold.

She didn't seem surprised that Gray's mouth was ungagged and just tossed a pair of binoculars to Ultear, "The area is without creature. It seems most of the guards have returned to the castle to avoid the storm."

"So, ideally, the best time to sneak through would be right now…" Ultear murmured, looping the binoculars through her belt with a small piece of fabric. I looked around at the chaotic scene of trees bending, the wind roaring as the fire continued to keep us warm and safe. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel the wind that I could see rippling through the leaves.

When I glanced at Natsu for a silent explanation, "Ultear has put a shield up to protect this area from most of the wind. If you walk five steps west and stick your hand out, you'll see how bad the storm is."

I did as he said, curious and the minute my hand was out, the force of the wind made me snap it back in. I pressed my fingers into a fist, wincing in pain at how quickly they became cold and tight. When I wandered back over, I offered my hand to Natsu sheepishly, sighing when his warmth slid over my skin, his lips pressing against my cold hand.

"The weather is treacherous but it's not impossible. Before we decide if we should move and risk it, we need to come to an agreement on what to do with Prince Gray."

"Release me."

Ultear snorted, rolling her eyes, "How stupid do you think we are, Gray? The minute we cut you free, you'll run home and tell your father of our plans."

"He already knows your plans. Why do you think he has guards stationed?"

"Had guards, twinkle prince. Had. As Erza said, the storm has made them all take shelter for the time being." Natsu smirked, eyes glaring when Prince Gray made a movement to jump, but the ropes cut into his chest and stopped his movement.

"I agree with Ultear, no good will come out of your release. It will only cause more problems.

"We could leave him here," Natsu suggested and I looked out of the protective shield, wincing at the ferocious wind and black sky.

"In these conditions? He'll freeze to death."

"He was born in ice, so I doubt that." Natsu scoffed angrily, and I linked my fingers through him, giving him a slight tug so he would step closer to my body. He followed the movement, and I wrapped my hands around his bicep, keeping him anchored to me. Erza sent me a thankful look, obviously also feeling Natsu's animosity and I simply smiled back.

"Whether he will freeze to death or not, leaving him isn't an option. It will be seen as an insult, as well as an endangerment to a royal member in his land." Erza sighed, massaging her temples as Ultear nodded in agreement.

"People of the north have killed for less."

"Have you forgotten that you came from the North, Ultear?"

Prince Gray's words made Ultear laugh, not taking offence to his horrid tone at all as she turned to him, wearing a smug, self-satisfied grin, "No, Gray. But it appears, during my time away, you have still yet to grow a backbone against your father."

"That's King Silver, to you."

"Then it's Dame Milkovich, to you." She replied back snootily before crouching down, balancing her body easily as Prince Gray glared at her defiantly.

"You know that he was wrong to imprison Jellal, who has saved my life countless times," she said lowly, her voice vibrating with anger. "If you had stood up, and spoken, we would be meeting Jellal right now, and travelling to the Vapids together."

"Knight Fernandez was put to trial privately in the court. I had no voice in that circumstance."

"You never do, Gray. Ever since Juvia died, you never do."

"Don't say her fucking name," Prince Gray growled, the tone making me flinch as Natsu placed his hand on one of my mine, lending me his strength. Prince Gray stared at Ultear like he wanted to rip her jugular out for even mentioning the name. Ultear stared back defiantly, refusing to be intimidated by those angry, ice-cold eyes.

"Then it is settled." Erza's voice made me jolt. I turned to find her carefully blank mask in place on her features once more. "We will bring Gray with us. If need be, we will use him as a hostage and move through the North with him as a shield."

"Is that… legal?"

"Technically, no. But we never cared for technicalities." Ultear stood, giving the prince a fierce glare, before smiling bitterly.

"Welcome to the gang, Gray."

Ultear moved away from him towards us and Erza followed until we were a few metres away, although if Gray had wolf hearing, I doubt it mattered.

Still, we kept our voices low.

"Are you sure we can't leave him here?" Natsu grumbled.

"If we do, and some patrols happen to find him, our chance of a clean break is almost impossible," Erza stated, before shaking her head. "I don't like this any more than you do but given the circumstances, we will have to bring him along with us."

"If you think we can handle the extra person, I agree," I offered, before asking, "Will we leave tonight?"

Ultear and Erza exchanged a glance. "It would be risky to wait for morning, especially if the King and Queen have already noticed Gray's disappearance. However, I don't want to fool anybody. The wind is tough and the terrain is horrid. If we do go now, it will not be easy."

"If you think we can do it, then let's do it."

"Lucy… I don't want to undermine your resolve, but you struggled with the wind coming here. This is ten times worse than that." Erza stated softly, and I smiled, shaking my head, tightening my fists instinctively.

"We can do this. I can do it. Trust me, when I say… I will do it and I will remain strong."

Erza waited for a second before smiling, "If you say you can do it, then we shall. Ultear, pack up the camp. Natsu, sit down and recharge Lucy."

"I feel fine." I waved my hands, wanting to help out, as Erza laughed softly.

"I know. But, we will not be stopping for a while and you will need all the strength and comfort you can get."

I had no choice but bite my lip and nod, agreeing with her words as Natsu lead me back to the log opposite Gray. Ultear was moving in and out of the protective bubble, sliding all sorts of supplies into bags as Erza began to take down the small tent.

I slipped my bracelet off, running my hands through my hair to loosen the braid. Natsu smiled and leant closer, his fingers replacing mine and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

A shy feeling of awe fluttered through me, and it made me smile, enjoying the small, light tugs on my scalp. I leant closer and fed off the warmth of his chest, the comfort in his skin and the strength in his power. The link reached out, like two old friends clasping hands, before it flared with our added feelings for each other.

Then it intensified, the link behaving like two lovers embracing in a hug that was a long time coming. That warm candle dripped wax down my spine, sending every thought of mine spiralling until all I could feel was the touch of his skin on mine, and the warm haze his power left on my skin, tingling with energy.

I looked up into his eyes and he removed one hand from my hair to lightly brush against the skin of my cheek. It burnt and soothed me at the same time, leaving me to tilt my face up to the touch.

"Lucy… I'm sorry for not giving you a choice before," Natsu breathed, his thumb brushing my lower lip delicately. I struggled to pay attention to his words, relaxation and bliss making my thought processes slower.

"Before…?"

"When you stabbed yourself in the leg. It was wrong of me to snap at you and take away your right to choose. I let my emotions get the better of me and-" I lifted my hands and pressed my index finger against his upper lip delicately, hushing him.

"Whilst I don't like and won't tolerate people taking my choices from me, and I equally don't like hurting you, I can admit my mistakes. You were right after all. Maybe you weren't gentle in the way you said it, but you were definitely right."

He nodded slowly, his shoulders relaxing and I wondered how long he had felt that way. I made a mental note to start to push at his feelings and attempt to strengthen the bridge between us, so I could feel his emotions also.

I leant forward and brushed my lips against his, carefully sticking to a soft peck. I was dimly aware that Ultear, Erza, and even Prince Gray, were watching us. I wrapped my arms around his torso, giving him a firm squeeze.

"But I accept your apology. Thank you."

I felt him sigh against me and smiled, glad I could relieve some of his stress as he wrapped his arms around me also, our chests rubbing together at his movement.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Why do I have to take him?" Natsu groaned, tugging Gray along by a rope that connected his hands. I stifled my laughter, finding it difficult, since Ultear was openly cackling madly.

Erza threw some gloves at me, and I quickly pulled them on, looking down at my bundled up, multi-layered body. I pulled my hair into a tight, high bun before stepping out into the wild weather. The wind was so strong, I could barely hear myself think, let alone the heated words of my comrades.

I stretched my arms before adjusting my hood and the sash over my mouth, securely covering my nose and mouth.

"Alright!"

Erza had apparently silenced Natsu and his objections to riding with Prince Gray because she called out to us over the wind.

"Keep an eye out for unsteady ground and rotting trees. If we stick along this track, the first mountains should block most of the wind!" We all nodded, listening intently to her firm, loud voice, battling against the storm currently wreaking havoc on this part of the forest.

"Lucy, stick between Ultear and I. Natsu will have his hands full with the prince."

"Looks like you have competition Lucy," Ultear crowed playfully and I laughed, walking over to Natsu who was engaged in a rather childish glare off with Prince Gray. I had already known that Gray and Natsu were what you might call 'frenemies,' but I didn't realise it was to such an extent.

Natsu halted his glaring to accept the kiss I placed on his lips, smiling up at him from beneath my hood. He kept one hand on Gray's ropes but bent down, pressing his warm lips against mine once more.

"For good luck!" I laughed and he grinned, sending me a dirty wink.

"We won't need it!"

His courage and confidence strengthened mine, and I gave him one more smile before marching away to my horse. Once I was up, seated, and hypothetically strapped in, I ran a hand down my horse's neck and give it a soft pat.

Lend me your strength, noble beast.

"Alright! Here we go! Stick together!" Erza urges the horse with a soft kick to the abdomen and I follow her lead, slipping into place between she and Ultear, embarking on the next leg of our journey, the dark, angry forest the only barrier between us, and the border of the North.

As we raced towards the storm, pushing against the rough wind, I wondered what secrets this part of our journey held us.

* * *

 **Hola friends!**

 **You guys hit 35 comments in little over a day, so omg what on earth are you doing reviewing this piece of garbage?**

 **To all the questions mentioning Juvia being alive or assuming Juvia is here… I'm sorry D:**

 **Srs.**

 **If you'd like to see an Akhlut, I posted a picture on my tumblr! You can go check it out if it pleases you!**

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **Did you know that bunnies scream?** _*attempts to catch hint but ends up imagining the poor bunnies doing the screaming*_

 **Can't get the oh-so-awkward image of Gray's orca-wolf form out of my head. What happens if they get too fat? do their little wolf legs just flail as they slide around on their immense orca stomachs? Like if Gray pulled a Droy and ate his feelings, would he be shunned from the wolf side, but more respected as an orca? For whales of any kind, surely fat would be revered, for its insulating usefulness...Does Gray cry at night feeling like he's not quite a wolf, and not quite an orca? and not quite a normal human? and what form does Juvia take then?** _Use your amazing imagination ohohoho_

 **If I post 35 guest reviews will you post a new chapter?** _That's like… cheating_

 **It's totally Acnologia following them, isn't it? Unless it's Good Serena?** ;)

 **You do realise that you have given a new meaning to 'keeping it fresh'?** _My one aspiration in life is finally complete_

 **Is the dragon in the woods Acnologia?** _Yeah nah nah yeah nahhh_

 **Why Lucy has to suffer so much?** _Because through suffering comes strength? O man, i dunno_

 **Will Gray have moments w Lucy now or just become their companion?** _Answered in this chapter mostly ^_

 **Is it bad that I can't stop picturing Gray as a hairy Orca with legs?** _If anyone would like to see an Akhlut (the name of Gray's creature) you can go to my tumblr to see!_

 **I wonder if Gray is going to accompany them through his land or try to persuade his parents to let them through?** _All will be revealed soon!_

 **How did you come up with Gray's transformation beast thing?** _There is a creature in Inuit mythology that is called an Akhlut. I briefly mentioned his creature before in a previous chapter :)_

 **Lucy screamed when the blade was pulled out but that doesn't count...?** _The rag muffled her scream, so when she bit down on it, it was a way to keep it down_

 **Will Jellal be okay?** _Who knows ;)_

 **How bad was Jude's emotional abuse for Lucy to be that self-conscious?** _Jude is NOT a good guy, let's just make this 100% clear_

 **AND WHY WAS HER FIRST REACTION TO STAB A SWORD INTO HER THIGH?! Couldn't she have just cut her leg or something?** _My love is all about her dramatics fam_

 **HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A TEASE!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A GOOD AUTHOR!?** _I'M SORRY OKAY DON'T YELL AT ME_

 **Which could be why Natsu is so entranced with her and why her power was able to bring out his demon side?** _That is a verrrry interesting idea ;)_

 **Is her scream of pain just a normal scream or is it laced with power? Like are trees in the near vicinity going to just start toppling over?** _It has power but not enough to cause that reaction ~ plus she was fighting against it_

 **Also, I can't remember but has erza witnessed how natsu heals lucy yet?** _She has not seen it but she does know how it works thanks to previous chapters. She just has to deal with the licking ;)_

* * *

 **Shoutout to Tabasco Devil for listening to When It's all Over, the inspiration for this fic!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's 35 comments for an earlier update, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **Stay fresh dearies**

 **xo freshprincess**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Her True Self**

* * *

 _Mirajane Strauss: Swan-maiden. Constantly chasing after Lisanna because her younger sister gets herself into trouble. Knows how to play the flute, and will flaunt it to the creatures of the forest. Her hair is like clouds but longer and more illustriousness. Has fornicated with a dragon once, before fleeing immediately afterwards, leaving only a damn feather which Laxu- I mean, ahem - keeps tucked into his belt buckle._

* * *

My fingers _ached._ Hell, my whole body was shuddering and squeezing painfully at the cold biting into my skin, through the many layers of clothing. Erza had been right, this was difficult, navigating through the wind and avoiding the core of the blizzard that the storm had manifested into.

Ultear was struggling up ahead, trying to find a clear path that wasn't in its direct line. If what we felt was just the edge, I was very sure we couldn't handle being in the middle of it.

My horse was still going strong, and that I could admire, because the wind felt like it was going to knock me right out of my saddle. Animals scattered by, seeking shelter in small warm places, and I envied them.

I gripped the reins tighter, guiding my horse to Erza's movements, following her every step cautiously. We had started out in a rolling canter, quick and swift, but as the path we forged grew unsteady, it settled into a trot.

Nobody wanted to press down on the wrong part and go crumbling.

Ultear raised her hand and we slowed to a stop, my eyes watering at the sting of snow and wind that I couldn't avoid. I made a note to purchase a pair of goggles, but then wondered if I would even need them.

Hopefully the next time I visited these lands, I wasn't travelling through a blizzard, and was cooped up in a nice warm carriage. We all waited for Ultear to give us the signal to move on, but as time grew on, she remained still.

Erza glanced back at me, probably checking to make sure I hadn't fallen off, before she nudged her horse with her foot, creeping closer to Ultear. I watched as they spoke before Ultear pointed to something in the far distance. I squinted my eyes, but failed to make out any sort of characteristics the shape may have had.

Erza nodded and slid off her horse, walking carefully over to me, "We are almost at the border. Once we enter, I want you to take cover in some trees. Natsu and I are going to go ahead and scout for any… _problems._ "

I squinted at her, finding her words strange before deducing that she had already _seen_ a problem. And wanted Natsu's help to get rid of it before it got out of hand.

I only nodded, keeping quiet and soon we were off again. The border to the North had been marked out, which was rare for a Kingdom but seeing as it was one of the largest and wealthiest it didn't surprise me. Two thick glowing blue lines crawled along the ground, stepping as far as the eye could see, and I watched as Ultear climbed off her horse and crouched down.

She spread her hands, just so her fingers were almost touching the line before muttering something softly. The lines flickered for a few seconds before returning to that bright, cobalt blue.

"Alright everyone!" She shooed us along, "Get across the line before they realise I just tampered with their guard systems."

Her voice was faint as it fought against the wind's roar, but I followed directions and led my horse over, disappointed when I didn't automatically feel the magic aura of the kingdom. The Fae Lands had an immense amount of magical power, and the minute you stepped inside, the ethernano dust was floating around you.

Whereas, the north just looked… dark, and ragged.

Ultear walked to a small set of trees that helped break-up the wind and showed a big smile, though her hands were shaking slightly. Her orb floated out in front of her, glowing a deep red, before splitting off into four, creating a perfect square.

They all slammed into the ground which resulted in me jumping a little in fright and surprise. I slid off my horse and entered the square, sighing in relief when the warmth touched my skin, awed at how convenient and helpful her magic was.

It was as if she read my mind when I got a smug wink from her, as she hauled Gray off the horse by the collar of his shirt.

"Natsu, Erza, go ahead. Sort everything out. Lucy and I will be fine here." She waved them off and Erza took off without a word, but I shared a look with Natsu, smiling when he looked me over.

 _Honestly, I felt fine._

 _Despite my extremities being frozen and almost falling off._

 _I was beginning to think that Natsu was a serial worrier._

Ultear made a fire using her own bare hands and a spark from one of her orbs. I don't know how she managed to find dry leaves in this mess, but knowing her, she probably pulled them out of thin air. I was beginning to suspect that Ultear was the type of person who constantly surprised you, and that you shouldn't question how she did things.

It was far more interesting to just _let_ her do those things and then reap the rewards, or the consequences, of those actions.

Guessing which one you would get was half the fun.

"Are you hungry?" Ultear asked, opening a small container to peer in. She made a face and threw the thing to the side, digging through the bag again as I shook my head.

"Not really. Cold though."

As soon as I said it, a blanket was hanging off my face, obscuring my vision entirely. It was soft against my skin but thick, reminding me of a buck's pelt and I pulled it off my face in favour of wrapping it around me.

I sent her a thankful smile, which she ignored, grumbling to herself in frustration as she looked for the muffin she had packed from the last town. I kept my mouth shut, even though I had seen Natsu have a late night snack and eat it the first night we had begun travelling here.

I was beginning to think that maybe, just _maybe,_ Natsu didn't eat other people's food to antagonise them - he did it because he really couldn't control himself. Natsu _did_ love food.

My inner musings were broken when Gray grunted softly, rolling his shoulder against the thick rope keeping him immobile.

"Are you in pain?" I asked hesitantly, walking over to him to observe his shoulder. He stared at me blankly for a long second before stating through gritted teeth.

"I have an old injury in that shoulder. The way that _flame-shit_ tied me up is making it play up."

I raised my eyebrow at him, before reaching over to prod and pull at the ropes, inspecting Natsu's diligent handy work.

He watched me silently, eyes carefully blank as I leant back with an easy smile. "I'm sure you can make up a more elaborate excuse than that if you want to get out of the ropes and flee."

Ultear laughed from behind me as I plopped down opposite him, resting my chin on the palm of my hand as he closed his eyes, obviously giving up his charade.

"What gave me away?"

"You gestured to the wrong shoulder. You were rolling your left, but you jerked your head to your right," I informed him with a playful wince, and he sighed, dropping his shoulders completely.

"Princess Heartfilia, I implore you, release me. This is becoming tedious."

I realised then, Gray perceived me to be the weak link. And for all extents and purposes, I _was._ But in this situation, I couldn't afford to be weak. If I let Gray go, the repercussions would be terrible.

I gave him a small smile. "Prince Gray, I wish I could. But, until we figure out how to deal with you… I regret to say, you aren't going anywhere and those ropes aren't moving."

Frustration leaked into his features and he pressed his teeth together, which I noticed were sharper than what I had seen on _anything_ before.

"I never gave you permission to use my given first name, Princess _Heartfilia._ Has your present company made you forget your manners?"

I couldn't help but laugh, because I definitely just got scolded by him, and it felt oddly refreshing. My laughter only angered him further.

"I think you'll find Prince _Gray,_ the fact that I am a wanted felon in my own kingdom has made my manners rather non-existent."

He went quiet before closing his eyes, his voice coming out tight, "You didn't really commit genocide, did you?"

I paused, my smile vanishing as I glanced at Ultear, because I didn't know what to say. My Shriek did cause major destruction, and I had killed people. A lot, from what the reports had said. My power flared at the reminder of my first Shriek, and losing Virgo.

I took a deep breath in and turned back to him. "I killed people, I won't make excuses but there were circumstances that I am slowly learning I could not have controlled at the time."

"What sort of _circumstances_ could make you murder a quarter of your kingdom's population?" he spat angrily, his eyes distrusting and sharp.

I smiled sadly at him, knowing that he had heard from my father first, as opposed from me. If that had been different, maybe he wouldn't be so hostile now. But from an outsider's point, looking in, I guess I deserved the disgust and anger.

I may have put up with it, but Ultear did not. Giving up on the search for the muffin, she strode over to him and gave him a sharp slap over the back of the head.

"Do not judge what you do not understand." Her tone was tight, her eyes flaring with irritation and I recognised her words from one of the commandments from the Rites of Frost.

"What is there to understand?" he all but yelled, flicking his head towards me. "She _killed_ people. And now she runs without owning up to her crimes." Ultear opened her mouth to intervene as I stayed quiet, watching him tremble in anger.

He cut her off before she could speak. "And what's worse is that she's got support behind her. For some reason, _you_ are aiding her. What would Ur say?"

"Ur taught me to fight for what I believe in, Gray." Ultear leaned close, "I believe in Lucy, so I fight _for_ her. When was the last time you fought for something you felt in your heart?"

His chin tipped up stubbornly and I knew, however close Ultear and Gray might be, he wasn't going to listen without proof. And I wasn't in the mood, or able to, summon up a Scream just for him. Sadness rushed through me, but I pushed it away, focusing on Natsu to see if I could sense anything from his end.

An odd burst of determination made me smile a little, glad I could manage it. I let his mood wash away all the negative thoughts, so I could intervene before Ultear got truly mad.

"How long is the trip to the Vapids?" I asked her, watching as she sat down opposite me, holding her hands out to the fire with a sharp glare in Gray's direction that told me they weren't finished fighting.

"Luckily, it's only a day and a half more. If this storm lets up, we can make it there easily. Of course, the blizzard gives us good cover."

"You mentioned that there was a stretch of land with no cover and bad conditions, wouldn't a blizzard on top of that be a little risky?" I wondered, wrapping my arms around my body to give myself a little squeeze, finding that the action always calmed me.

So much so, that I had begun to do it a lot more often.

"Yes. But, I am hoping that the terrestrial shift has worked in our favour."

"Terrestrial shift?" I repeated, confused and she gave me a wide smile, excitement lighting up her eyes.

"Has anyone told you why this kingdom is called the Northern Glaciers?"

"I just assumed it was on account of the massive glaciers in the North," I laughed sheepishly, before leaning forward, curious as she nodded, smiling with an intelligent eager twinkle in her eyes. It occurred to me then, that Ultear may not have been home in a long time, and anybody would be proud to educate someone on the mysteries of their home-land.

"That's partly true, but really, it's the magic _behind_ the glaciers that gave the land its name. Normally, glaciers move through the water at will, but the glaciers here hold extreme magical power. So instead of moving constantly, they settle in one spot for a few months. That is how our scholars first tracked the seasonal change, even though it's predominantly an icy wasteland," she informed me. I nodded, following along fairly easily. I had always been interested in the Northern Glaciers, but I hadn't known that there was power behind the name.

"But, every few months, the glaciers move and it causes the magic to expand over the land. That's why it's called a terrestrial shift. The whole _land_ rearranges."

"I don't quite understand?" I murmured, confused as she waved her hands around wildly.

"This part of the forest, at the end of this season, will be somewhere else entirely. The magic separates the land into six zones. The only thing that has never changed is the location of the castle. But everything else, _moves._ It took our scholars a large amount of time to create spells that would preserve the towns after countless destructions."

"So, basically, the whole land just _shifts._ And rearranges itself because of the magic power in the glaciers." Amazement crept into my voice and she nodded.

"I've seen it happen countless times, it's like the whole kingdom splits off into the water underneath, walks to a different spot then pops back up, connecting once again. Scholars are now able to track where things will end up, because it's a cycle of six rotations per year. But the day before the shift, the whole kingdom goes into 'pack' mode and makes sure things are ready for the terrestrial shift."

"That sounds amazing!" I gushed, clapping my hands together in delight and she grinned proudly, nodding in agreement.

" _That's_ what you mean when you say you hope the shift has given us some cover." It all clicks together now.

"I haven't been home in a very long time, so I've lost track of what phase we are in. Sometimes, you get trees or at least the edge of a forest that we can hide in, but other times, it's a long expanse of white," she explained before shrugging a little. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"We are in the fourth shift." Gray's voice made us both turn to him, surprised as he glared at the ground while continuing to speak. "Last week was the end of the third phrase."

"Is there cover in the fourth shift?"

Ultear brightened even more. "It's not the best, but it's definitely doable without looking like sitting ducks."

Her sentence reminded me of Natsu and Erza, which prompted me to ask, "So what are Natsu and Erza taking care of right now?"

"I saw some wild yetis ahead. Normally, we'd be able to pass without much problem, but the storm tends to agitate them. Trust me, you don't want to deal with a pissed-off yeti."

"Wild yetis are creatures that were once human, but they aren't any more, right?" I checked just to make sure I was on the same page, proud when she nodded and changed the subject.

"We've made excellent time, and, now that we are in the lands, we should be able to camp here for a few hours." Ultear lifted her orb and peered into it. From my view, all I could see was the sheer pearl colour that covered it.

"Good. I am tired," I yawned, stretching lightly as she sent me a cheeky little smile that immediately made me regret my words for reasons yet unknown.

"You just want to cuddle up to Natsu, and make gooey eyes at each other."

The noise that left my mouth was pitiful, but it was out before I could stop it, and I pressed my fingers to my hot cheeks, pouting at her indignantly.

She held up her hands in mock surrender, but the damn twinkle in her eyes told me the teasing torture was not yet over. "I don't judge. But, I am jealous. Whenever I look at Natsu, he's almost always looking at you. If I didn't see the _obvious_ feelings in his eyes, I would call him a creep."

"I think he worries about me, for some reason."

"We all worry about you, Lucy," she stated softly. I glanced up, pressing my lips together to keep quiet, allowing her the chance to talk.

"I know you say you are fine, and I believe you. But even I would begin to crack at this point. The pressure on your shoulders is enormous. Not only do you have to figure out what you can and can't do, you also have to address the threat on your life, the threat of your father, and manage to control an ancient power that has been dead for centuries."

I smiled a little, "I won't crack, Ultear. I have you guys, and your constant… friendship. It helps me. Keeps me grounded. And strong."

We shared a smile, and I felt my eyes water a little at how much I cared for Ultear, after only truly knowing her for a few weeks. I had met her before, when I visited Erza, but she had always been so quiet, and reserved. If I had known that a woman of her calibre was underneath that blank facade, I would have made a bigger effort to be her friend sooner.

"Alright enough mush, tell me when Natsu decided to eat my muffin before I threaten your very existence."

I laughed sheepishly, rubbing my head with a small smile.

* * *

Ultear and I set up camp, while Gray watched us silently, clearly brewing in his own anger and resentment. Honestly, it was a little unnerving. So every so often, to break the tension, Ultear would lob something at him and laugh when it rebounded off his face.

When Erza and Natsu returned, they tied their horses to a nearby tree. Ultear wandered over, holding the bag of food that we had brought for them, whilst I heated up the pot of soup Erza had smartly purchased from the last town. It was probably only a day away from being spoiled, despite the extended magic keeping it fresh within the container.

I was stirring it with a thick wooden spoon when Natsu appeared beside me, leaning over to pluck at one of the flames and swallow it. It wasn't my first time watching Natsu eat fire, but that didn't stop the laugh at how _ridiculous_ it looked.

"How did the 'problem' go?" I asked, lifting the spoon up to test the consistency. There was nothing worse than overcooked soup.

"Roughed them up, insulted their kin, you know, the usual routine," he joked lightly, leaning over my shoulder to peer into the pot. I giggled softly and leant back against him, closing my eyes for a second when his heat registered on my back.

The companionship had been, so far, working perfectly, despite the hiccup in the ritual ceremony. I handled the urge to touch Natsu rather well, becoming strangely confident when I felt needy for comfort.

And he hadn't complained about it yet, so I was thinking he didn't mind.

Proving my thoughts, he very slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me into his body. My power flared lightly, though not in a threatening or aggressive way. It just recognised Natsu's own power and gave me a small rush of tingles.

"Natsu…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think once this is all over, I'll go down in history for being the princess who killed her people?" I asked softly, my voice tiny and hesitant. What Gray had said stuck with me, and I knew if I didn't talk about it now, seek some sort of opinion on the matter, it would only boil up inside. I was slowly beginning to learn that holding things inside wasn't good for my abilities, and that meant a certain about of openness and honesty.

He was quiet for a few seconds and that prompted me to continue, "Before you say that I couldn't have known what was going to happen, and that it wasn't my fault I was targeted, I know that. But some of the blame… is mine. After all, it was my Scream that caused those deaths. How can I return to my kingdom, as the princess who helped destroy it?"

"Luce…"

"I know that my own atonement isn't up to other people. Only I can seek repentance for my own actions. But, they are _my_ people in the end. And I hurt them."

His arms slipped down slightly, so that his hands were touching my hips and he used them to turn me to face him. Then they came up and cupped my face, drawing my full attention to his beautiful green eyes. I almost drowned in the colour. It reminded me of lush, fresh forests, with that elusive hint of addictive wildness.

The world around me completely faded until all I could focus on was him.

"Who cares what history makes of you. You know the truth. And it's up to you to decide whether you will allow what rumours say to shape your image. I know, when I read back on the events that happen here, I will know what truly happened."

"And what is that?"

"A princess, fell from the stars and found herself on a path that needed to be taken. If she didn't, she wouldn't be living her true life."

My eyes watered at his words, and a rush of something joyous rushed through me. I threw my hands up to lace around his neck, pulling him down so I could press my lips to his. His grip on my face tightened for a second before one of his hands dropped to snake around my back, pressing my body to his.

Our lips moved in rhythm, moulding, breathing and brushing, sparking my own heavy feelings. I drew his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it softly, feeling my desire melt along my bones, sink into the deepest parts of me. He let out a soft groan, slipping his fingers through my hair, tugging very lightly.

I tilted my head to the side, sighing at the pressure of his warm tongue as it slid along the seam of my lips. I opened them for him, willingly drinking him in with all my senses. My skin felt electrocuted in the most amazing kind of way, tingling and prickling with increased sensitivity. Once our tongues touched, his power breathed through me, leaving a shaking mess of nerves in its wake, filling my whole being with warmth.

It spread over my limbs, made my knees weak, but energised me all the same, waking a greed in me for more. Our tongues brushed and fondled lithely, hesitant to explore, but definitely interested.

When it became hard to breathe, I pulled back, panting for breath. My eyes widened at the scales threatening to adjourn his face, and the shadows that slithered around the edges of his body, coming to two dark horns shaped of cloud above his head.

His gaze drifted over me, and he breathed out, "If we trigger our true forms every time we kiss, I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions."

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss any more, since you seem to be complaining."

He smiled, probably at my breathless, sarcastic tone and gave me a firm tug, reminding me I was still pressed up against his body with no room to move. His words finally registered and I slid my hands away from his neck, pressing against his chest.

"Wait. You just said _our_. Does that mean I'm…?"

"Pale goth Lucy, with tattoos, yes."

I groaned at his words, pulling out of his arms as Erza walked over, studying me closely, Ultear following her.

"Interesting. It's like they just rise from your skin in a split second." She inspected my arm where long thick swirls of gold and black decorated my skin. I stayed quiet, knowing that this was the first time either of them had seen it. The only other time Natsu and I had kissed… _with tongue,_ was in the bath at the first town.

I had to wonder if it was the added tongue that made our powers flare.

Because if so, that was a very _odd_ personal touch to add to the list for a power we still didn't fully understand.

"And her eyes. I mean, the hair is enough of a change, but _damn._ It's like the galaxy is in there." Ultear leaned close and I twitched, not used to such scrutiny. I persevered, allowing them to poke and prod at me, before a spoken question made us all still, remembering that we weren't alone with those we trusted.

"What _are_ you?"

Ultear was the first to speak. "You were so sure she was a murderer before, so why do _you_ care?"

"Wait." Natsu stepped away from me, giving Gray a sharp glare. "You called Lucy a murderer?"

Animosity rose in the air between Natsu and Gray, making my heart race, concerned and annoyed that my own thoughts had caused turmoil between them.

When Gray didn't answer, Ultear took it upon herself to answer for him, "With as many words, yes."

"Isn't one of the Rites of Frost rules or whatever, that you cannot judge what you don't understand?" he snapped, and I was momentarily surprised, because Natsu didn't seem like he was interested in religion. Dragons didn't follow any, to my knowledge. I made a mental note to ask him about it sometime. Ultear looked impressed, before the look disappeared from her face when Gray spoke.

"With all the rumours that are circulating about Princess Heartfilia, it's hard to stay subjective. Besides, _those_ look like demon marks," he practically growled the word ' _demon'_ with such venom that it made me still, and look over to Natsu.

Natsu took a step toward him, shoulders tightening in anger, but my next words made them all still, except for Erza who had simply been observing. She had probably been waiting for the moment when she needed to intervene.

"What's wrong with being a demon?"

Ultear turned to me slowly, and Natsu's shoulders tensed even more. Knowing what I knew - or at least suspected - I chose my words very carefully.

"I mean, there _have_ been good demons in the past. Ones that fought for the lighter side. Who's to say that just because someone is a demon, that person is bad. I think the strength of character is far more important than the strength of species." My voice came out thoughtful, and I began to walk toward Gray, only now beginning to get annoyed at how he had spat out the word, as though it was filthy.

"But even so, these marks may _look_ demonic, but to my knowledge, I am _not_ a demon of any sort." When I reached him, I crouched a little, black hair falling around my face. His eyes widened as we stared at each other for a long moment. They flickered away to assess the marks on my skin, before finding my eyes once more.

And for the first time, no shame, sadness or fear came to my mind when I uttered those words.

"For your own information, to help you form your own _opinion,_ I'm a Banshee. The first one in over five hundred years." I stood up to my full height, crossing my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at his figure.

"And remember that well for future reference when you tell King Silver about your brief travels with us, because I doubt my father has bothered to divulge that fun little fact."

* * *

I brushed off my pants, giving my back a light stretch as I eyed the surroundings. Ultear appeared beside me, handing me a steaming cup of liquid, "The storm has passed, Banshee Lucy, the first one in over five hundred years. Can we engrave that on your tombstone, by the way?"

"I was hoping for something more whimsical, truthfully." I grinned a little, pressing the cup to my lips at her teasing. She laughed loudly, free as a bird, and the sound lifted my spirits even more.

"You are in a good mood."

"I slept on a blanket that did not protect me from the hard floor, found a caterpillar in my hair this morning and currently feel roughly around fifty years old spiritually _and_ physically. I'm in a splendid mood."

"Soon you'll be complaining of a sore hip."

"Well… Natsu _did_ squeeze a little hard last night," I murmured, lips twitching when she let out a loud cackle, throwing her head back as her whole body _wiggled_ on the spot. I watched her, barely suppressing my own laughter at her reaction to my innuendo.

Of course, Natsu and I had only _cuddled_ last night before I passed out, warm, and sated from all the power sharing through touch I had been gifted.

But, sometimes, if you can't beat them, you just have to join them.

"What has you both so _happy?_ " Erza mused as she walked over to us, already dressed and ready for action.

"Lucy was telling me about Natsu's rough ways in bed."

I sighed as Erza pushed us aside and marched towards the tent Natsu and I had slept in, shaking my head at her behaviour with a small giggle.

"Why do you enjoy hurting Natsu?"

"It's amusing to me." She winked, before wandering off towards the bushes, probably needing to pee. I sipped the warm liquid, ignoring the loud shout of pain coming from the tent, deducing that it was Ultear's payback on Natsu for eating her muffin.

 _He could handle himself._

I walked over to my horse, rummaging through one of the bags to retrieve my hairbrush. Sitting on a small rock a few metres from the now dead fire, I placed my cup on the floor beside me, pulling my hair from its messy braid.

"I believe I owe you an apology."

Gray's words made me look up, and turned to him, running the brush through my hair with a small confused frown.

"Pardon?"

"I judged you when I didn't get your story. I shouldn't have done that. I prefer the easy way out, most of the time, and the easy way was to assume whatever King Heartfilia said was true."

"Well, thank you Prince Fullbuster… But if this is some ploy to get me to release you…"

"Don't bother. I'm really enjoying this ropes, _seriously_." His dry tone made me smile slightly, and his shoulders relaxed, his own smile twitching at his lips. It was exactly how I remembered it, a touch sardonic and pessimistic, but still cute. It almost couldn't even be called a smile, more a stretch of his lips, truly.

I was working out a particularly nasty knot when his words made me still once more, "I'd like to hear it."

When I gave him a confused look, he clarified, "Your story."

I blinked a few times, before smiling a little more, nodding. "Okay. You can ride on my horse with me, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Excuse me?" Natsu barked, making me jump at his proximity as he glanced between us both, eyebrows furrowing. I observed the obvious lump on his forehead with a sigh, wondering if dragons could get concussions.

"Are you becoming… _friends?_ " He sounded like he didn't like it. "I don't like it."

I laughed at my ability to read his thoughts before patting the spot next to me. "Prince Fullbuster was just apologising, sort of." He sat down beside me, glaring at Gray closely.

"As he should."

"And now he'd like my accounts of the events that led me here. Since we will be leaving soon, I figured it would save time and be smarter for him to accompany me on my horse."

"He doesn't deserve an explanation."

"Perhaps, but it is a willing explanation." I soothed him with a hand to his arm, and he switched his eyes from Gray to I.

"I can't tell you _no,_ but if he tries to grab onto anything…"

"Hands on the horse's ass, or nothing," I laughed, leaning close to press a small kiss to his lips. When I pulled back, he looked smug and surprised. I supposed my good mood was making me a little more greedy for affectionate touches.

He reached out and lightly twisted a strand of my hair around his finger, before sliding down to tinker with the feather accessory I never took out.

"I'll be watching him closely from behind. Should we have a sign for when I need to take him down?"

Gray scoffed, before I could reply, "As if you could try, you _dirty_ moron."

Natsu's hackles rose, but I noticed it wasn't as _angry_ as previously, and felt infinitely better. I leaned back and let them bicker, laughing when Ultear passed, shooting them both an amused look.

"Boys, this dirty talk is some kinky stuff. Mind if I write some of it down?"

* * *

 **I'm here! On time! Yet again!**

 **So what did you guys think? Are we a little annoyed at Gray or do we understand where he's coming from? Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for the support on the last chapter but it's time to get some answers~**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **Is Ultear another member of Team Nalu?** _*stares at this question, wondering if it's a typo or not*_

 **Ok I can't help but keep thinking of Lucy's "true form" and it makes me wonder if she's a demi-goddess or something?** _I feel like maybe no? Demi-goddess would be sacrilegious in that world, really._

 **Bunnies can scream?** _appARENTLY THEY CAN_

 **I know this isn't related to the story, but what's your tumblr ;w;?** _My tumblr is fresh-princess-is-here folks!_

 **My GOD, why did Ultear put that image inside my head!?** _Because she can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **Are Natsu and Lucy like open about their love for each other, hence those wonderful kisses in front of everyone?** _I like to think that they are slowly becoming more open with their FEELINGS (omg don't say the love word yet) because of Lucy's mentality changing._

 **What if I made 35 accounts and used them to review? Legit reviews, not just crummy ones?** _God damn,, that is dedication tho_

 **Can I keep her? In my pocket?** _She prefers to be carried around in your mouth so she can wreck some bitches_

 **Also is Natsu running with Gray or is Gray tied to a horse while Natsu runs beside it?** _*clears throat* Well… It's more like cuddy action ON the horse… TOGETHER. Google it._

 **Will Natsu be healing the other companions and will Lucy get jealous?** _I'd like to think that Lucy is a big enough girl that if there is a NEED or dire circumstance where Natsu does have to heal Ultear or Erza, she can be like 'do it my dragon love, i will wait patiently to bring it up back up when you forget you even did so'_

 **If Juvia is dead, will there be some other love interest for gray?** _I for one, don't think everyone in the story needs a love interest. I mean, I'm happy for you guys to ship certain characters w certain characters but the chance of Gray actually getting a love interest during this book seems sort of pointless._

 **Are Natsu and Gray gonna get into a fight that knocks over a mountain? Also, wth happened with the volcano?** _If they are near a mountain DURING a fight, then yes my friend,, I shall knock it over just for you. An angry Gray, an adrenaline expert Natsu, what on earth could possibly happen w a volcano ;)_

 **Can we have sexy nalu time soon?** _-.- not yet, patience my friend_

 **Is Juvia really dead? I don't think she's REALLY dead? Will you ever tell us what happened to her? How dare you do that to Juvia? Etc** _Look, it was careful deliberation about killing off Juvia before ever introducing her. There were a lot of factors to consider, and in the end, even if I hadn't killed Juvia, you probably wouldn't have met her. She might not have even been mentioned. She is REALLY dead. There will be no coming back for her. I'm sorry if she's a fave of yours but yeah, she's as dead as dead can be sweeties. You will learn the full story of what happened to her in the next chapter ~_

 **When she's in it does it give her a power boost or something?** _Her true form is the strongest form that brings forth the strongest effects. Think of it similar to a dragonslayers dragon force._

 **Are we going to be seeing any of the other celestial spirits again?**

 _Aquarius, yes. We might be stretching for any others though. Maybe a sneaky Sagittarius would be fun…_

 **Can we get some fighting action from Erza?** _*scribbles it down* Mhmm. Would you like some fries with that today?_

* * *

 **It's 35 reviews for an earlier update!**

 **Hope you are enjoying it so far ^^**

 **I'll see you all, next time**

 **Stay fresh and lively,**

 **xo freshprincess**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 **His Sad Story**

* * *

 _Juvia Lockser: Called Gray 'Prince Big-Foot' behind his back for seven months after they met. When she was alive, had an awkward encounter with Queen Mika who ended up telling her that safe-sex was important since Fullbuster men are FULL of a little something-something. Never admitted to Gray that she knew who he was from the get-go, because she's always wanted to yell at a royal and thought he'd be the best to try it out on. A kind, beautiful soul that should have been cherished. Passed away. May she rest in the ocean._

* * *

"So, what? You think you are just going to be able to walk right into the Vapids?" Gray asked, his mouth practically pressed to my ear. I flicked my wrists, spurring my horse on faster as I could practically feel Natsu's burning gaze on my back, sizzling through Gray.

"Well, I wouldn't say walk," I replied hastily, and he laughed minutely.

"You are all crazy. This is a suicide mission." He grunted a little at the jostle that went through us, laying one hand onto my waist tentatively to steady himself. A loud growl rumbled from behind us, and I smiled a little, rolling my eyes at my dragon's protective if slightly possessive attitude.

"Hands off Seahorse!"

Gray removed his hand with a low grumble, "God. How do you stand that guy?"

"I honestly don't know. People do funny things for the people they care about," I mused, tugging on the reins so the horse slowed down into a quick canter, following Erza carefully.

"I guess they do."

I could barely hear his reply over the loud clump and clack of the hooves pounding the forest floor. Despite being an ice-land that consisted mostly of a chilling breeze and moist atmosphere, the ground was suspiciously dry throughout our trek in the forest.

Of course, we hadn't reached the large expanse of ice Ultear had been warning us about, which I doubted would be as obliging.

In fact, I was dreading the idea of riding across ice and snow, even if Erza assured me that our horses could manage it just fine.

"Prince Fullbuster, I never got the chance to thank you for giving us the benefit of the doubt. I could understand your hesitance to… comply with your decision."

"I didn't have much of a choice, it was either engage in petty fights and insults or…"

"Do all that and be classified as a friend?" I laughed softly under my breath because even though Gray was willing to listen, that didn't mean he had stopped engaging in 'petty' fights. In fact, it seemed he and Natsu couldn't help but antagonize each other every chance they got.

Unlike Ultear's approach of outsmarting (out-trolling, more like) Gray seemed content only to egg Natsu's bad behaviour on. Which always seemed to eventually involve a cheap shot to the knee, by Natsu, since Gray was always bound to some sort of surface when we weren't travelling.

He remained mostly unbound when we were in movement, apart from the ropes wrapping his torso and one hand that was pinned around his back, as, so far, there was nothing to suggest he was going to 'take me out'. When I had stressed a tiny concern about Gray, and his close proximity, and him being the prince of the country we are breaking into (well more like through), Erza had told me, that whilst the situation was not perfect, we would have to make do.

"You would classify me as a friend?" Gray sounded surprised, a small grunt leaving his throat when I barrelled through the foliage, keeping my eyes on the look-out for any guards or the army. We had been lucky so far, managing to evade and distract any scouts we passed. I only hoped our streak of good fortune held.

None of us had mentioned it though. We didn't want to jinx it.

I opened my mouth to reply to the ice prince, when something slammed into Erza up ahead, a blur of fur and muscle that shocked me. I yanked on the reins, tensing in surprise. Then, the next second I heard Natsu's shout and the felt something heavy smacking into me, throwing me right off the saddle.

I took a tumble, hitting the hard ground with a grunt of my own, falling into the underbrush. I cried out softly from a sharp rock digging into my lower back and felt the air in my body leave me in a harsh breath.

My power flared from the spike of pain, but I tried one of the techniques for control Erza and I had been working on. I imagined an iron gate, something that suppressed air and kept everything locked up tight. Then behind that gate, I bundled that ethereal mist up and pushed it back into the cave, swallowing it.

The rush of relief that came when I managed to lock the power away was bittersweet and short-lived, as it spiralled into rolling pain, my back stinging horribly, leaving my lungs screaming for air. My eyes watered, as I lie there gasping, faintly able to hear shouts.

I tried to focus on them, closing my eyes tightly as rivets of spine-tingling agony ripped through me.

"Stand down! I am Prince Fullbuster, this is my kingdom."

"We heard about your capture, my prince. The queen and king will be very happy to know you are unharmed."

"I am unharmed?!" Gray shouted, his voice shaking with anger, "You tackled a princess."

"She is wanted. We have orders to capture her and return to the kingdom."

"She's in pain!"

"Your Highness, she will be allowed medical care once we arrive at the castle..." The voice sounded confused. My heart warmed at Gray's unexpected actions. Honestly, it would have been less surprising if he had congratulated them on gaining his freedom.

I rolled onto my side, opening my eyes, trying my best to ignore the spasms of pain that rocked up my back. Gray stood in front of me, his bindings on the ground beside him, hands fisted, back tight.

"Prince Fullbuster, please move aside. We need to secure the prisoner."

"Stand down," Gray growled. "This isn't a discussion, you will not touch her without my permission. Is that clear?"

There were two guards, one older and one considerably younger. The older was a yeti, but given that he spoke the common tongue, I had to assume he was one of the natives here. The younger was bare-chested and completely without fur. They both seemed to hesitate at his order, but the older one eventually ignored it, stepping closer to us.

"I apologise, Prince Fullbuster. But this order came from the king, and it is absolute."

Gray trembled with anger. "If you step any closer, you will have greater problems than disobeying an order from my father. Know your place."

Before the older one could say anything, a sword glinted in the moonlight and the tip was pressed against his neck in a flash, as a wild-haired, glaring Erza appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The minute she showed up, Ultear was at my side, helping me into a sitting position, wincing at my groan as my back shifted and throbbed tightly.

The young soldier shifted into a defensive stance, and purple flames covered his fist. However, before he could get around the old guard and Erza, to take on the obstacle to his objective, a tanned hand wrapped around the flame and snuffed it out easily.

"What the hell?" The younger struggled against the grip on his fist, until Natsu wrapped an arm around his neck, halting most of his thrashing movements. The older man took a step towards him, eyes glinting with anger when Erza reminded him of the sword pressed to his neck.

"Make one move, yeti. I dare you," she said quietly, her voice stone cold and deprived of any and all emotion. As her friend, I knew when Erza got quiet, it meant she was supremely pissed. The guard seemed to at least pick up on the severity of his situation.

When he obeyed his commands, lifting his furred, clawed hands up slowly, Erza called over, "Is Lucy okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," I managed, sucking in breaths. "I think I'm just winded."

I had had the breath knocked out of me before, once or twice, but never this bad. However, I didn't want to interrupt this very stressful situation with my own pain, so I just allowed Ultear to prop me up more, using her weight as a support to keep myself up and focused.

"Ultear, how far are we away from our destination?"

"We should reach it by sunset tomorrow morning." I glanced upwards, a shooting pain granted to me with the movement, and noticed how the sun was just setting now, beginning to cast an orange, mellow tone over the ice ahead.

"Prince Fullbuster. Is there any way they can contact the kingdom from where we are? Communications devices?" Erza took control, glancing at Natsu with a quick nod. They conversed in a silent language, just using their eyes and eyebrows. The next minute, Natsu had the young man on his knees.

"Dad…" the boy's voice shook, sounding awfully young, and my heart clenched lightly, realising that they were family. Suddenly, it didn't matter much anymore that one had knocked me off my horse.

"They should each have an earpiece. It transmits messages over the air in open waves and the castle receives the information," Gray informed her. Erza kept her eye stuck to the man who was gazing at his son, while he watched Natsu press his palm to the back of the son's head, keeping his neck lowered.

"Any other way that they can reach the kingdom before we arrive at our location?"

"No. Not unless they run into a superior, but I doubt it this far out." Gray sounded like he was telling the truth and when Natsu and Erza shared glances once more, I knew that they were privately discussing if they should give him the benefit of the doubt.

Ultear pressed a light touch to my back, stopping when it made me flinch in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Just sore," I whispered back as Erza nodded, and turned her attention back to the father.

"Destroy your earpiece and any other devices you may have hidden on you. Now."

The man hesitated before slowly doing what she had asked, Natsu relenting so his son could do the same.

"Why didn't my fire hurt you?"

"Romeo…" his father cautioned as Natsu stepped on the earpiece and mini communication crystal that only 'Romeo' had.

"You are surrounded by ice, kid," Natsu stated. He glanced over at me, and I sucked in a shaky breath, trying to school my features into a believable smile. His brow crinkled, and I knew it hadn't worked.

"And?"

"You need fire to learn fire. I grew up in volcanic lands, and being surrounded by my element makes me stronger. You didn't. Simple as that."

"So I won't ever get strong while living here?"

"Not unless you are trying to access fire that burns like ice," Natsu lectured seriously, before grinning a little, "And from what I've heard, that source of magic is hard to come by, let alone learn."

Romeo stared up at Natsu closely for a few silent moments before his eyes began to widen. They flew from Natsu to Erza, then back again.

"Y-You're Prince Dragneel. From the Molten Kingdom!" Natsu only tilted his head, not offering any words to agree or disagree with that statement. Then Romeo swerved his head to stare at Erza with equal shock.

"And you are Princess Scarlet, from the Fae Lands."

"We are," Erza stated slowly. "Now, you are going to follow our instructions carefully, aren't you...Romeo, was it?"

Romeo gulped, obviously remembering Erza's reputation of being one of the fiercest Fae warriors in the whole of Fiora.

"Ease up Erza, Romeo isn't going to give us any trouble."

Erza simply raised an eyebrow, staring at the father closely for a few long seconds before she sighed, her forehead creasing, "Honestly, I don't know what we are going to do with you two. I had planned for the possibility of running into guards, but admittedly, I was assuming that you would go down a lot harder and we could leave you unconscious while we made our escape."

Ultear breathed with a laugh, "We could always just knock them out."

"There's no way we are bringing them with us," Natsu argued, crossing his arms with a frown. "Frosty over there is enough extra baggage."

"Ultear…" I tugged on her sleeve, all humour lost on me, due to the distracting pain radiating up my spine and down to my tail bone. She turned away from the conversation, brow wrinkling as I whispered softly,

"Check my back. Please. I think there's something wrong with it."

She moved me slowly so I was supported on my hands in front of me, and I winced as my spine curved, nerves singing out to me. She slowly lifted the back of my shirt and I heard her intake of breath, her hand quickly snapping back from where it was placed on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"We are sitting in Glacial Vines, do you know what that is?"

"Poison. Only found in the north." I swallowed my grunt of pain, noticing how Romeo was now staring at us. Natsu and Erza were still discussing what to do with them, and Gray was following the conversation with his head flicking between the two of them.

"Yes, good." Ultear sucked in a breath and continued, "Now, there's good news and bad news, and slightly worse news."

"Hit me with the good first."

"It's curable. The potion is in my bag, attached to my horse."

"That's terrific," I breathed out, my hands digging into the soil as tears flooded my eyes at the agony currently ripping through my body.

"The bad news is, it's highly infectious. One scratch can spread the poison from one person to another."

"And the slightly worse news?"

"I barely have enough for two people, let alone any more. If we get anybody else here sick, they could die." I nodded slowly, biting my bottom lip to keep my pained noises down.

"Erza and Natsu have to go. They can take Romeo and his father somewhere else," I ordered quietly, and I felt her nod before her words finally registered to me. I sat back and she let the shirt fall back in place, as I turned my body slowly, wincing and a small moan of pain leaving my mouth.

"You said 'we'."

She smiled bitterly and held up her hand where a small, minuscule cut sat. Blue and purple veins crawled up her wrist, slowly but surely heading towards her elbow.

I blew out a stunned breath, "Sorry for poisoning you."

"You should be sorry. Damn you for being hit by a horse and landing in this bush of all the bushes," she scolded playfully. I tried to laugh, but it ended up as a very throaty, rasping cough. My body seized lightly, my muscles tensing as it sent a wave of nausea through me, the pain throbbing and aching all over my body.

I noticed that Ultear's eyes were a little unfocused and her fingers were shaking as she supported herself on the tree, slowly standing up. Pain flitted over her features, but she sucked in a breath and stated calmly.

"Erza, Natsu, you need to go."

Ultear's words made Erza and Natsu stop from talking, and I had to wonder why Natsu hadn't sensed my pain earlier. Maybe the poison blocked or convoluted the companionship link we had.

"Pardon?"

"Lucy and I have been infected with a certain type of poison. I have the cure, but only enough for the two of us." Ultear explained slowly, her eyes squinting as Natsu took a step towards us, concern playing over his features.

Ultear laughed shortly and I shook my head slowly, barely supporting my kneeling body, "I'm sure you want to scoop Lucy up in your arms and heal her with your magic kisses or whatever, but this is poison. It's in her bloodstream at this point and it will continue to spread."

"We agreed we shouldn't split up."

"We did. But that was before these circumstances. The most logical and safe way to avoid further infection is if you leave."

"We need to arrive at the Vapids together," Erza spoke softly, eyes glancing down to me as I smiled weakly, blinking away the tears.

"You can double back or go along the border, drop Romeo and his father off somewhere along the way. I know it's not the best situation, but we need only a few hours to get better," I managed to get out through the agony.

"The longer we leave it untreated, the more rest we will need," Ultear added. "You have to agree Erza, Lucy's plan has its merits. Natsu's nose can lead you away from any sort of civilisation, you ditch the guards, then by the time you are back on track, we should be ready to set-out again."

"I know we don't have much of a choice, but the idea of you being left here in that condition…" Erza murmured, her lips pressing together in though as Natsu sighed, rubbing his fingers into the little crease his eyebrows made.

"We don't seem to catch a break. First the snowflake, then these two, now poison."

"Don't pout. You can't heal everything." I supported myself on my hands, lifting my form a little straighter to attempt to give him a bright smile, but with the way his eyebrows twitched, I knew it was probably more of a grimace than anything.

"Alright, Natsu, I'll take Gray, you take Romeo - we'll have to tie the other to the back of my horse and go slow for him to walk."

"That's a useless waste of time, I can stay here with Ultear and Princess Heartfilia," Gray stated, making us all look at him in surprise. What wasn't surprising was the immediate rejection of the offer from both Erza and Natsu. Ultear stayed quiet.

"No way. As long as the poison is keeping them like this, they are virtually defenceless. No offence," Erza glanced over to us, her brows pulled together in a stern, but worried look. Natsu finished her thought.

"But we don't trust you not to pull anything shitty."

"Tie me up to a tree or something. I've been compliant to most of your demands so far and I haven't made any trouble…" Gray began, but Natsu cut him off with a scoff.

"Only because we haven't let you make trouble."

Gray ignored him.

"I give my oath, as Prince of the Northern Glaciers, that I will not harm them, nor will I betray your trust."

Erza opened her mouth to reply but my breathy whisper made her still, "He can stay. Tie him up so he can't move at all. When we are well enough, we'll bring him along."

"Lucy, if guards happen to find you, our one bargaining chip is gone, you understand this don't you?"

"You told me right before we travelled here that we were relying on hope for this stretch. Well, it seems only fitting that we hope Prince Fullbuster sticks to his oath." I tried to smiled a little again, my arms shaking even though I was only supporting my upper-body.

Natsu frowned before nodding, looking at Erza. "She's the leader of this mission, Erza. If she says Gray can stay with them, then we have to listen to her."

"Not if it's something that could affect her health," Erza murmured, but her shoulders straightened and she turned to Ultear, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you need from your horse?"

"The brown bag with the golden string. Might be a good idea to get blankets and water as well."

Erza went off to grab those things, pushing the father to lead the way, which he did compliantly. Natsu placed his hand on the back of Romeo's head, "Keep your eyes on the ground, if you move, I char you."

Romeo's throat worked through a lump, as he gulped, nodding as well as he could with his neck bent as far as it would go.

Then Natsu moved over to Gray and crouched, "We might not get along, and I generally despise the fact you are such a frosty bastard, but if you lay one hand on her, or Ultear, if you in any way cause her harm, any sort of questionable truce or rivalry we have is gone. It's me going after you, for blood. Understood?"

They stared at each other for a long moment and it gave Ultear enough time to fall to her knees beside me, wincing in pain as a small laugh left her, "I'm not even in love with the guy and that just gave me butterflies."

I grinned a little, glancing over to see her skin pale, almost glowing with sweat. Her eyes shook lightly, pupils so small, her body quaking in light shudders. I wanted to wrap an arm around her, but the poison must have been spreading because the pain was in my shoulders now, causing the muscles to spasm tightly, hot and vicious against my nerves.

"Hands off. He's mine."

She laughed a little louder this time, "Glad you finally admit it."

"It just took me being poisoned. No big thing."

We both shared a weak grin, before turning to see Natsu tying Gray tightly to a tree, tugging on the ropes a little harshly. Gray, for the most part, didn't complain, just stared at Romeo closely, as if watching for any sign of the younger guard jumping up.

Once Natsu was done, he prized Gray with a rather harsh smack over the head, lips quirking when Gray grunted a swear word. I sighed a little, resisting the urge to shake my head at the pair of them.

Then Natsu was making his way towards us, which made Ultear grit out from her position beside me, "Got any cuts?"

"I'm clear. Plus, dragons are immune to most poisons."

"If it's most poisons, how do you know you aren't susceptible to this poison?" Ultear shot back, but Natsu crouched just opposite us, keeping a mere half-a-metre between us. His eyes raked over my figure, and the pout had returned.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I spied Erza from behind him, walking toward us herding the older guard, who held a blanket, a canteen of water and what seemed to be some two pieces of fruit.

I refocused my attention on Natsu to give him a small nod, and a wavering smile, because honestly, I felt like shit and the poison had already affected my body temperature. I already knew I had a very easily insulted temperature - Natsu's hugs weren't only for comfort - and that the slightest bit of cold made my core temp plummet. But I hadn't felt this cold in ages. Even riding into the harsh wind.

It oddly reminded me of the night I ran away from my kingdom and found Natsu.

"Give us a few hours. We will be back on the road in no time."

He only nodded, as Erza instructed the man to place the things down just behind the bound Gray who was talking, but his voice was so low that I couldn't quite hear it.

"Lucy." Natsu brought my attention back to him and I turned my head, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling, stubbornly refusing to let them free.

"If anything happens…" He paused to draw a deep breath in, "If you need help, or you have to save yourself… Don't hold it in."

I felt my eyebrows furrow, a frown perching on my lips as I stared at him, confused. Two warm hands clasped my face, and Ultear squawked from beside me, but I was too busy staring into the lush green depths of his eyes, captivated by the look of determination and raw, barely contained, worry in them.

"Natsu, what part of 'it's highly contagious' did you not get?" Ultear sounded like she wanted to shake him, but Natsu ignored her.

"Don't hold back. Scream. Take out anyone who is a threat to you. I don't care if you alert the kingdom, or you destroy a couple of houses. If it's you, or them, choose you. Understood?"

"Natsu…" My voice broke, overwhelmed at the onslaught of feelings he inspired inside of me. He leant closer, hands tightening ever so slightly on my cheeks.

"Promise me?"

I gulped, blinking a few times, the tears spilling over now, before he leant even closer, our lips almost brushing.

"Promise me," he repeated, a small beating breath against my lips, making something warm curl low inside me, amongst all the cold and hurt.

Before I could say anything, a loud 'smack' vibrated through the air and Natsu's head collides with mine. Pain left me breathless for a minute as Erza snarled.

"She is sick. Don't be so filthy, you reptile."

I lifted a hand to rub my forehead, as Natsu jumped up, glowering. "We were having an important conversation!"

"When we have important conversations, you don't intrude on my personal space. Learn some manners."

"The difference between you and Lucy is that I like her!"

I felt my cheeks warm at his admission, but Erza didn't take kindly to that statement and proceeded to withdraw a sword from the deep crevice between her breasts.

Natsu just let out a startled groan.

* * *

"Three years ago. I was 17," Gray murmured, head tilted towards the moon as I sucked in a sharp breath, shocked that he was actually going to tell me. I had stupidly asked him about 'Juvia', the name that Ultear had mentioned before.

From the pain in his eyes to the tightening of his shoulders, I was sure he was going to ignore me, or refuse to tell me about this person, that clearly elicited a strong reaction.

It was really none of my business, but I had needed a distraction and selfishly thought that a story would help me.

Unaware of my feelings of guilt and surprise, Gray continued, "I was set to marry the Chieftain of the Streams of Caesiellus' daughter. The first time they travelled here, she was accompanied by a siren. One of her handmaidens… And her name was Juvia."

A small smile crawled onto his lips, as he continued to avoid eye contact, focusing on telling me the story about this mysterious woman.

"She was… strange. Confident, brave, loud. The first time we met, I was walking through the gardens and she stomped up, demanding that I pay attention to where I was walking. Apparently, I had trampled one of the gifts her kingdom gave to ours. We argued about customs, and my lack of manners before she realised I was the prince. She melted into a puddle of water on the ground. Later on, I found out that was a trait special to her as a siren. She could become water. It was so bizarre, watching her slink away like a wave, embarrassed. Unfortunately for her, I didn't let her forget it."

"So, you became friends?"

"Slowly, yes. We didn't talk much around my betrothed, but there wasn't a moment that I didn't wait for her to speak, to just offer some sort of wisdom. At the time, I just assumed she would become a great friend, an ally that would only strengthen when I became married to her Lady. But…"

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue and he shifted his shoulders, letting his head fall back on the rock. "It soon became something more. Her personality, her voice, her beauty; she was one of a kind."

"She sounds amazing," I offered softly, and he smiled a little, closing his eyes slowly.

"She was. I was ready to keep my feelings quiet because being together would be harder on her than I. She would have to leave her family, the Chieftain would assume that she had used her charm on me and stole the chance of royal treaty between the Northern Glaciers and the Streams of Caesiellus. She'd be banished, a traitor. I couldn't let that happen to her."

"So, you kept it quiet?" I wondered if Juvia had been taken away and that was why he didn't like talking about it. But I hadn't heard of a marriage between the North and the Streams of Caesiellus when I was in my homeland, and I was sure that we would have been invited to the ceremony at least.

"I tried to. I really did. But, as time went on, and preparations began to be made, my mother soon realised my feelings. She has always been able to see right through me. We talked, I explained that it didn't change anything, she saw differently and the next thing I knew, she had called the whole thing off."

I blinked in surprise, shocked that Queen Mika would abandon a union that, no doubt, the King would be pushing to finish.

"My father blew a gasket. They fought for at least a week, until, finally, the news that we were offering a different arrangement was sent. She wanted Juvia to come live with us in the North and learn our ways. She had explained that she had taken a liking the young girl and wanted to teach her how to bend water more expertly, one of Mother's prized talents."

"She used her own title to distract people from your feelings for Juvia. Even if the Chieftain suspected something, if he refused the offer, as trivial as it was, it would be seen as a massive insult," I murmured, feeling a greater respect for Queen Mika. Gray nodded.

"She told the Chieftain personally that she wasn't ready to give up her only son to another woman, and that she didn't believe I was mature enough to marry yet. No man wants to give his daughter away to an immature prince, after all."

I laughed softly, and Gray grinned only slightly, "So she came. And lived with us for three months. We fell in love."

My heart fluttered in excitement at the note of adoration in his tone, in awe at how much he loved her, something that could be seen in the way he talked about her.

"I proposed to her in the gardens, in front of the newly transplanted flowers. She melted into my arms," he sighed, and all the warmth, and love left his tone in the next sentence.

"But as she journeyed home to tell her parents the news, a demon, from the Vapids, poisoned the waters."

My heart went cold in shock, as he continued quietly, "Apparently, he had been vexed at one of Lord Zeref's new laws, and in retaliation, attempted to start a war between the North and our, demonic neighbours."

"G- Prince Fullbuster…" I had to remind myself that I couldn't call him by his given name, as he had told me before.

"She died. Juvia lived on clean, fresh water. Sirens don't have the best immune systems, being made of water. And the poison corrupted every single part of her."

"Oh my god..." My voice shook, horror crawling through me, sadness touching the deepest parts of me, and tears stinging my eyes. From the corner of them, I could see Ultear, turned towards us, her eyes staring hard at the floor.

"The day after her funeral, Zeref himself arrived at our castle and handed the demon over. He apologised, offered his condolences and told Father that he would give as many demons as we'd like to enact the revenge of Juvia's death. Apparently, spies from his land had told him that Juvia was the love of my life and was going to become the new queen. Zeref treated Juvia's death as if the queen herself had died."

"Juvia's death stopped the nation," Ultear stated softly, her voice carrying over to us as Gray glanced over to her.

She smiled a little. "The North was ready to take her as the new princess to our young prince. We all saw the way you looked at her from the beginning, it was only a matter of time for us."

"She would have made a beautiful queen," he murmured, his voice low and full of pain.

I reached over and touched his shoulder tentatively, "I… How many demons did it take?"

"One hundred and twenty-six," Ultear stated as if the number was burnt into her memory. I rubbed my hand against Gray's cold shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Prince Fullbuster. I… I can't imagine what that feels like."

He was quiet for a few seconds before stating, tilting his head down so we could look at each other, "Call me Gray."

* * *

 **If you've read the new chapter of FT, let me tell you, I feel your pain. Jellal must stOP TOUCHING THINGS. And Lucy, my queen, please.**

 **And moving onto this chapter ~~ you get backstory with Gray x Juvia, you meet Macao and Romeo (tiny baby characters), you get a slightly possessive Natsu (because you all seem to be** fiends **for it), and you get scary Erza laying down the law.**

 **Guys, I think you want the new chapter ASAP because a certain black-haired dumpling is being introduced and shit is going to get INTENSE.**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Yo gurl where you at? You good?** _I am here. I am square._

 **Are we ever gonna see Cana?** _Cana ain't on my list to meet so no, probably not…_

 **Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.** _You can flippin try mate, but I'm savage when I wake up with coffee_

 **What is a serial worrier?** _Well… it's like a serial killer… but instead of killing, they worry? I think?_

 **Can Zeref explain why Natsu and Lucy have had such a strong connection from the beginning?** _He mightttt ~~_

 **Also will Zeref try and take control of Natsu and Lucy to aid him in some sort of plot whether it be good or bad?** _It is possible, my friend ~~_

 **Did Gray have a bad encounter with a demon?** _Well, his lady was killed by one so yes?_

 **Where is Lyon right now?** _He's chillinn'_

 **Just how good a dancer is Lucy? Will someone be seeing anytime soon? Will we be reading about it?** _There is a dancing Lucy scene with an awestruck Natsu coming soon… I just have to get over my aversion of Lucy shaking her ass and being cute at the same time._

 **Ultear actually you?** _That is implying that I'M a teaser troll and oi, rude_

 **So if souls are ghosts without Banshees to send them on their way, does that mean that if she meets ghosts she'll activate the first scream too?** _I don't think I'm going to allow Lucy to see ghosts. Firstly, it's not in the Banshee lore I researched and secondly, it wouldn't make much sense in my mind. I mean, it's a Banshee's duty to carry the soul to the other side. Once that soul is gone/ or the person is dead, she shouldn't really be chatting w them. In saying that, she will have intuition of death. Which is basically a funny way of saying she'll feel extra cold around a place of extreme counts of death. (graveyard etc)_

 **And if her own soul is actually making room for others in her body, is that the way to kill a Banshee with minimum fallout?** _:O WHY WOULD YOU ASK THIS? ARE YOU DEMANDING I KILL LUCY? Well… okay ;)_

 **Does Banshees like demons? You know, Like delicacies, is that why Leonora just decided to live where the food is?** _You do have to assume that she felt a connection WITH demons if she willingly lived there after the war ended. Plus, she was royal, why would she abandon her kingdom to go live it up in the Vapids?_

 **OMG did you see the latest update for fairy tail's manga!?** _DO NOT START WITH ME DAMMIT_

 **I know that Happy was mentioned in the story but will he make another appearance later on?** _Yeah, probs._

 **Will Lucy and Aquarius meet face to face?** _How else do you want them to meet? Hip to hip? Face to elbow?_

 **Is Plue in this story?** _I mean… maybe?_

 **Are there triggers that set him off in his demonic it true-form side that he can barely control all these years? IS THAT WHY HE DOESN'T WANT TO SHOW KUCY HIS TRUE FORM? IS PINKY SCARED FOR LUCY?** _Hmmmmmm. I wouldn't say 'triggers' but think of it this way, if you had another part of you, a darker part that people normally flinched at and you've hid your entire life, why would you show it to someone you want to keep close to you?_

 **Will we meet King Silver?** _Yeeees ~~ but not right now._

 **Wait, so Lucy might actually be a demon? Was I right? Or is she just lowkey standing up for Natsu?** _Low key standing up for Natsu tbh but a lot of you frisky followers are really warming to the idea of Lucy being demonic... Hmmmmmm_

 **Is Gray gonna try to help them after learning her story? Will he tell his parents? How is he going to get back home, and before or after they leave his home land? Is he a permanent fix on team Help-Lucy-Because-Her Father-is-an-Asshat?** _Good questions deserve good answers! As for the 'how is he going to get home' he's an orca/wolf. I think he can handle running home. /coldhearted_

 **How you came up with Ultears personality?** _I think most of Ultear's personality was just me playing around with it. I didn't want this very strict, stern person. I thought the team needed a bit of comic relief. Erza being Erza, her personality is ingrained in her BONES. Lucy and Natsu are too busy dealing with the links to be funny all the time. So Ultear stepped up to the plate and knocked it out of the park!_

 **What were some of the kinky things Gray and Natsu exchanged when speaking to each other?** _Well, Gray said - this paragraph was deemed too vulgar, aggressive and horrific for this website -_

 **Where'd you come up with the idea of the Terrestrial Shift?** _Pulled it out of that tight corner in my head that most of my random idea's come from!_

 **Will Gray be able to provide and heir to the throne? What's Lyon's role in all of this? The brother? The fellow who was also taught by Ur? I feel like maybe you mentioned it but I can't remember.** _Lyon is Gray's personal guard and sort-of friend (not really tho if you ask either of them)._

 **Will Laxus be in this story?** _Maybe! He's not on my list but I do like a bit of Laxus ;)_

 **If Ultear writes down all of their kinky dirty talks, are we finally going to get our lemons in the form of fanfiction within fanfiction?** _Did you guys want this instead of the lemon? Because I can do that!_

 **Can we just have a chapter of nalu kissing, I mean it's not smut so it should count right!?** _I think you underestimate my talents as a writer, a WHOLE chapter of them kissing…_

 **But really what does Lucy's true form have to do with her power? And why the hell is it only french kissing that brings it out?!** _I can't say anything because spoilers dammit_

 **Will Gray continue with them on their journey or will he disappear when they reach the other border?** _You will find that out in the next chapter ~~_

 **Question...is everyone in this story a snarky little shit that enjoys innuendos?** _Well, I enjoy innuendos… so yeah?_

 **Could she be the banshee queen?** _Lmao lmao lmao lmao lmao lmao lmao no_

 **Hello freshy-weshy.** _*blinks*_

* * *

 **You guys actually slay me with your amazing comments day in and day out.**

 **Think about this, the next time we** frollick **in the fields, the big Z is coming out to play ;)**

 **It's now 35 reviews to get an earlier update! (the next chapter will be bumped up to forty because I'm a fiend so get you complaints out now)**

 **Stay strong and fresh guys, Lucy will be fine!**

 **xo**

 **freshprincess**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Her Soul**

 _Nomad Bickslow; A confident, cocky nomad that spends his time travelling all around the place. Insists on not having a true home, but amuses himself with an idea of his own castle and will even go as far to try and steal King Laxus's tower. He's done this twice now, and all times King Laxus has zapped him from the air and made him kneel for three days as punishment. Calls Laxus a scrub, whenever he knows he's listening, and in payment, King Laxus made him a legal citizen of his kingdom. (But really he was just a little worried that Bickslow would piss off the wrong person.)_

* * *

"I see them!" I shouted, a smile breaking my features at the two stark profiles heading our way. The expanse of white making their red and pink coloured hair stand out even more. Erza took the front, racing towards our position. We were almost at the border to the Vapids, hunkering down along the small cover of trees.

Ultear sighed, "They are late."

"You should tell Erza that, you know how seriously she takes punctuality."

Ultear jumped down from her horse, her boots crunching in the thick snow and Gray followed her, sliding off shakily.

"It's weird. You can't be in this good of a mood," Ultear stated as I was attempting to loosen the strings of my pants that I had gotten tangled in the stirrups.

"Why can't I?"

"We _just_ got out of the woods because of poisoning and now, we are going to attempt to ask _demons -_ one of the most volatile races out there - for a favour." I undid the first knot, wondering how I had managed to create such a mess.

"That's why we need to be positive! If we go in there smiling, maybe they'll think, 'Oh, they are smiling, they aren't a threat. What pretty smiles they have too, we'll just let them have a nice bath and help them out. Just this once.'"

Ultear blinked before smiling slowly, shaking her head, "I don't know if it's endearing or alarming that you aren't joking."

"It's a bit of both," Gray muttered, also hiding his own smile as I triumphantly released the next knot, working on the last. Ultear busied herself with making sure everything on her horse was secured, as well as pulling out her orb, letting it hover in the air beside her. Gray leant against my horse, watching me fumble with the strings as the sound of approaching horses grew louder.

"So, you've never been to the Vapids before?"

"Nope!" I chirped. "But, I am _not_ going to strip down to appease anyone," I remembered Erza telling me that every visitor, as well as the citizens, had to announce their magic power and that their state of dress would change depending on how much they had. The less magic, the fewer clothes you were allowed to wear, essentially.

"You are a first-timer so you have that choice."

"Natsu said the same thing. But you guys will have to do it, right?" I checked, narrowing my eyes at the knot that only seemed to get more tangled.

"I will have to, but it won't be my first time so I'm not bothered. Besides, it's… interesting to see where you measure up against the divine light." I stopped, turning to him with a confused smile.

"What's the divine light?"

Gray frowned, obviously surprised. "It's the thing that the Vapids guard. A pure magic. Hidden away deep inside. Way back when the rulers of the world came together and gave it to the demons. It's pure light magical power, so the demons can't take it for themselves, but they also guard it because it would stand to reason that they don't want anyone else having it if they can't."

"So, it's an 'if I can't have it, you can't have it either' sort of thing?"

"Exactly."

"And when you enter, you measure up against this pure magical power? I had assumed that you were measuring against Zeref's power since he's the ruler of the Vapids." I made a triumphant noise when I managed to loosen the knot and fed the string through the hole carefully.

"Zeref is powerful, but he's nothing special compared to the Divine Light," Gray stated, before adding, "The first time I visited the Vapids, I agreed to the terms and ended up naked. Granted, I was only twelve. But my mother got a laugh out of it."

I giggled, finding the idea of a bewildered Gray, naked, in front of his mother and god knows who else, incredibly amusing.

Gray stepped back when I swung my leg over, slowly dismounting my horse, my legs a little shaky and weak from the pace Ultear had set to get here in time. I tightened my grip on the saddle before slipping down, my boots meeting the mushy floor of the forest at the exact same time a warm, intoxicating heat brushed up along my back.

I spun around immediately, throwing my arms up and around Natsu's neck. He grunted but his arms found my waist and he pulled me towards him, pressing us together tightly.

"Missed me?"

"Didn't even notice you were gone."

He laughed softly, moving his cheek against my hair in a soft nuzzle. Butterflies floated through my stomach and touched my arms, hands, and then fingers. His heat filled me, even though the bracelet still sat on my wrist, which let me know that it wasn't going to be working much anymore. It was slowly dying down to a simple bracelet, a fact that was a little more than frightening to deal with.

"Erza wants to talk to you when you feel like you can let go of me," he teased quietly and I pulled back, giving him a faux glare, which made him grin ruggedly.

"Keep talking like that and I won't be so willing to give you any sort of affection."

"The horror of that promise makes my blood curdle, Princess Lucy. I'll behave," he chuckled, leaning down to lightly press his lips to mine. I sighed, relaxing back into his embrace, brushing my lips against his teasingly.

"No tongue allowed!" Ultear exclaimed loudly, which made me pull back, rolling my eyes fondly at her words. I detangled myself from his arms, placing my hands on his shoulders so I could move him to the side. He laughed at my actions, reaching out to lightly brush our fingers together as I passed.

I smiled a little, allowing the tingles to settle me into an even better mood while walking over to Erza, who stood by her horse, brushing the snow off the stallion's thick coat.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you are ready for the possible outcomes entering the Vapids will bring. It will be very lucky if they allow us to get through without some sort of payment, but in the worst case, they will not allow us to talk at all."

"You think they'll attack us?"

"I _know_ they will."

A shudder of fear ran up my spine but I just nodded, putting on a brave, serious face for her benefit and my own.

"So, what's our plan?"

She dug through her bag and pulled out a light pen, a pen capable of writing in the air. Ultear, Natsu and Gray wandered over, as if they knew they should hear this as well.

"The Vapids is built like a fortress," she started, drawing a large circle, then a smaller circle inside of it. Then she placed a dot in the middle, which made it look like a darts board, not a castle. "Low power demons stay in the mainland and are relatively easy to combat. Our only obstacle there is in the number of demons, but, to avoid becoming trapped, we will keep moving. Head towards the middle of the land, no matter what the cost."

"Because that's where the castle is?" I guessed, watching her draw lines to the middle from the outer circle.

"Yes. But entering that land has its own set of problems. Natsu?"

Natsu stepped up. "The demons allowed in that section of the Vapids are strong. And, it's a constant power struggle between them. Whenever someone is stupid enough to visit, they feel the need to assert their dominance. Do not let them win. If you do, it's basically giving them permission to treat you like a slave or at the very least, someone lesser than them. We have to be dominant against them but don't get carried away. Our mission is to protect Lucy the minute we get in there, if she Screams, it will be seen as a threat against the whole of the Vapids. That's something we don't want.

"But if everyone else but me is fighting, won't they target me as weak?"

Erza sighed, rubbing the skin between her eyes. "Yes. They will. And demons will _always_ go for the weak."

"Then I'll fight."

They all looked at me, as I closed my eyes, summoning the courage to say my next words, "I'll be smart. I know some combat moves."

"If you get injured…"

"Then I get injured," I cut Ultear off, clearing my throat. "I will not stand by and watch as my friends fight. I'm the reason we came here, and I'm not going to ignore my duties."

"Lucy…" Erza implored softly, and I opened my eyes, staring into her single one with steeled determination.

"You didn't think I could stop Loke. I did. You didn't think I could stop a scream. I have. Every time you doubted me, I came out stronger. Imagine what would happen if you just… _believed_ in me."

They were all quiet, apart from Gray who had turned away mid-conversation, as if he knew this didn't involve him. He wasn't coming along after all, we were going to drop him off right before we crossed the borders into the Vapids.

Ultear slowly began to smile, and Natsu let out a long breath, nodding slightly.

"Trust me to do this Erza. Trust me that I'll figure it out. Trust me that I will get Jellal back as soon as we get what we came for."

We stared at each other quietly, before she reached out, lightly touching my arm. A shot of strength and friendship simmered against my skin. Our link together strengthened, healing everything that we hadn't talked about, healing the once-rocky ground our sisterhood was on.

"Alright. Then we fight. Four against a whole nation shouldn't be too difficult to handle."

"I could probably take out the whole place with one hand tied behind my back." Natsu smirked smugly, stretching his hands out behind his head. I stifled my giggle when Erza's eye twitched.

"How do you plan on doing that when you can't even take _me_ down?"

"That's different. You aren't a demon. You're my friend." Natsu waved her words away as Erza sneered, although a small, surprised blush crept up her neck.

"We are merely acquaintances, Natsu. Nothing more."

"I saw you in diapers Erza, I'm _practically_ your big brother." Natsu's smirk widened into something evil, goading and not cute at all. _Really, it wasn't cute. At all._

"Excuse _me_." Erza turned to him, bringing her fist up when Gray's small, pained laugh stopped her.

"You guys make it really hard to hate you."

Ultear laughed. "Why would _anyone_ hate us? We are great people."

"No, _I'm_ a great person. You guys are… eh," I joked, laughing when they all turned to me. Natsu shuffled away from Erza, approaching me with a cocky swagger.

"Eh? _Eh?_ I'll show you eh." He tried to grab me but I danced backwards with a laugh, eyes glued to his cocky grin. His dark eyes twinkled, obviously thrilled with the idea of me as prey, and it made a flutter of anticipation fidget through my body.

"Lucy." Gray's soft voice stopped our stare-off, his tone making my mood simmer down slightly as I turned to him, taking in his sloped shoulders and the almost _guilty_ expression on his features, eyes so tortured that it hurt my heart for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been lying to you all."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Erza stepped forward, closer to him, "What have you been lying to us about?" Her voice was careful, blank, but it held a vague threat. I was sure she was coming to the same conclusion I was.

 _Was he a plant so the King could track our movements and take us out?_

 _If so, where was he?_

"Don't you think it was strange that I was out of my own lands, doing patrols?"

"You explained your reasoning…" I murmured, biting my lip as Natsu growled softly, the air around us suddenly becoming warmer.

"Were you the one following us in the forest?"

The image of the dark red eyes, peering at me through the cover of the dark forest made a spike of fear and confusion rush through me. To my knowledge, Gray didn't have red eyes during his change, and I was sure that it was a _dragon-like_ creature.

Gray frowned, "I waited for you to get closer to the borders. My guard, Lyon, had been tracking your whereabouts through his sources then I took off to intercept you. My aim was to capture Lucy without your knowledge."

"Did King Silver put you up to this? We searched you for tracking devices but you could have another way of contacting them. Do you?" Erza barked, approaching him swiftly, her own magic power mixing with Natsu's heat, leaving a stinging sensation biting at my skin.

Gray opened his mouth to reply, but the glint of his necklace took my attention. I blinked, eyes narrowing at the piece of jewellery that seemed to _glow_ the minute Erza approached him. It was a simple silver cross, nothing particularly fancy, but I could tell it was pure silver.

"Erza, wait!" I rushed forward, catching her arm, a shot of strength running through my system at the contact.

She halted, glancing at me for a moment, a tight look of anger in her eyes but I just pulled her away slowly, watching his necklace slowly lose it's glow. Gray seemed to know where my eyes were because he went completely still, his shoulders raising defensively.

I pulled Erza back towards Gray, watching the necklace begin to burn brighter, as if it was burning into Gray's skin.

"Ultear. What is that?"

"It's just a piece of royal jewellery," Ultear stated, confusion on her features as I let Erza go and approached Gray myself. He flinched back, but held strong.

"Gray. What is that?"

"I caught him when he tried to flee. By the Rites of Frost, he is my prisoner to safe-guard," he stated.

My heart jumped up into my throat, and I reached out, yanking the chain from his neck. He winced but didn't move, the thin silver chain breaking with my rough movements. I held it up to my eye before wrapping my hands around it, closing my eyes. I heard Erza state my name questioningly, obviously still a little slow on what the situation was.

Or maybe, she was just in shock and refusing to believe it.

 _But if there was a prisoner in here, that only reacted to Erza being near…_

I summoned a fleck of my magic, imagining the mist leaving that deep, dark cave inside of me, and then spreading down my arms. Once it touched my fingers, I felt _it._

"Jellal," I whispered, the soul of someone I knew, someone _we all knew,_ trapped inside of this tiny cross.

"What? What did you say?" Erza demanded, walking up to me and I almost dropped the necklace with how _hot_ it got at her proximity.

"He's there. I can feel his soul."

"They took his soul from his body?"

"It's _seems_ impossible, but it's definitely him. Here." I placed the cross in her hands, "See how warm it gets once _you_ touch it. It glows when you are near it. I don't know how I didn't notice it before."

"Lucy… It's not glowing." Ultear stated, her voice soft.

I looked down at the cross, frowning because it was practically a stream of white light, beaming with the soul trapped inside.

"It's… It's glowing. It has to be. I can see it."

"It's not warm," Erza whispered. "It's cold."

I looked up to her, my voice rising, "Erza _, I can feel it!_ It's hot!"

She jolted, surprised, dropping the cross on the ground as Natsu approached me, "Your eyes…"

"What?" I snapped, annoyed that they weren't listening. I reached down to pick up the cross gently, feeling for that soul, looking to see if it was hurt. I felt Natsu crouch down beside me, and two warm fingertips touched my chin, tilting my gaze to his.

"Banshee's travel souls to that other place. It would make sense that you would see a soul that is in a place where it doesn't belong. Neither in its body, or in that realm."

"You believe me?"

"Of course." He brushed his thumb against my bottom-lip. "I'd believe even _if_ your eyes weren't full of stars."

His words made me blink and I reached up to lightly touch the skin underneath my eye.

I looked down to the cross, feeling _Jellal's_ sadness because he had been _trying_ to get Erza to see he was there. He had been trying so hard, and it was all for nothing if Erza couldn't feel that he was there.

I stood up shakily, holding the cross gently, as if it would break apart in my hands at even the slightest bit of pressure. Natsu stood beside me, offering his silent strength as I stared at Gray.

"How did you do this? How is this _possible?_ "

He glanced away but answered softly, "A man visiting from the Thunder Wilderness. He offered his assistance because we didn't believe our prisons could hold a knight like Sir Fernandes sufficiently. He took the knight's soul from his body and transferred him into this. I was ordered by my father to wear it as a sign of strength."

"Can it be redone? What is this man's name?" I demanded, failing to keep my voice down, an uncontrollable rage rushing through me at the idea of someone _plucking_ Jellal out of his earthly body, and King Silver's command that Gray wear it as some sort of trophy.

"To my knowledge, yes. But only by him. His name was Bickslow the Blind. He's one of King Laxus Dreyar's closest friends."

"I don't care if he is a god above. A _soul_ is not to be tampered with, even in punishment. It isn't a _trophy_ or some sort of keepsake! It is a being! A soul that has feelings, and _life!_ "

"I didn't decide th-"

"There are no excuses Gray. I have been open with you. I have been honest when I could have lied and told you some story about how I was being wrongly framed. I own up to my mistakes and my darkness, whether people tell me it's neutral power, or that I had no control over what I would grow to be. _You should have been open with me._ "

"I didn't know how you would react. I had been working hard to gain your trust."

"You gain trust from being honest from the start!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the forest as the rage twisted inside of me, beginning to peak my power. Natsu touched my elbow lightly, trying to ground me, but Jellal's soul in my hands, and the horror of a soul being ripped out of their place, made me sick.

And _angry._

"Is he still here? In the kingdom? This, _Bickslow?_ "

Gray faltered, "I believe so, yes. We had been planning on returning Jellal to his body once we delivered you to your father."

My hands shook as the power crawled up my throat, ready to release the tension in my head. The longer I looked at Gray, the more it reminded me of Jellal's pain. I pulled away from Natsu, handing him the cross softly, closing my eyes to imagine throwing that power behind a thick iron wall.

"Luce…"

"I'm fine. I just need a moment."

I wanted to go to the Vapids more than anything. It was the plan after all, collect Leora Heartfilia's diary, hope that she had some wisdom to pass down from her time as a Banshee. After that, figure out how to fix the problem with my father as well as control my new powers.

But leaving Jellal like this, powerless, _hurting,_ made me feel sick to my stomach.

 _If only there was a way to contact Bickslow…_

An image flew through my mind, Gray reaching down, observing the communications device Romeo had thrown to the floor. He had explained that it was useless the minute the guard connected to it stopped channelling their magic through it. I had found it fascinating so I had put it in my bag - after checking with Ultear that is was really turned off, of course - as a souvenir.

I turned around and walked swiftly to my horse, digging through the bag to collect the small circular object, cold to touch.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, as I moved over to Gray, who hadn't moved from his standing position.

"Fix it. Get me in contact with your Kingdom."

"Lucy-"

I ignored Ultear's shocked statement, looking into Gray's deep eyes. "I know you can fix it. I understand why you didn't. I'm thankful for everything you've done so far, and I want to trust you. But, I cannot until Jellal is returned." I held it out to him, my hand shaking and he looked down at it.

"The minute I turn it on, they will track you."

"Good."

"Lucy, please think about this-" Erza tried but I shook my head.

"He's _hurting_ Erza. Trapped in there. We can't leave him like that."

Gray took the device quietly, closing his eyes and I watched as the little light on the side slowly flickered to life.

"It's on."

A voice came from around us, but from the device at the same time, making me still, "Prince Fullbuster! Is that you?"

I took a shaky breath in, noticing how Gray didn't answer, speaking clearly, "My name is Princess Heartfilia, of the Star Lands. I demand a conversation with King Silver."

There was a flurry of gasps and voices speaking from that side before the same voice stated, "You are trespassing. Turn yourself in and you can speak to King Silver then."

"I will not waste time on a person below my social standing. You either get me King Silver or I _will_ turn Prince Fullbuster in without a limb."

Gray's lips twitched and I inwardly sighed, aware that he knew I wasn't going to chop off any of his limbs willingly. Natsu touched my back, drawing me into his side, offering me strength but I could see the faint grin on his lips as well.

I struggled not to smile, despite the circumstances, leaning into his embrace with a slow, even breath, focusing on calming my racing heart.

"Princess Heartfilia. I, King Silver, welcome you to the Northern Glaciers."

"It's been a frosty welcome so far, King Silver. Am I to assume that we can't skip pleasantries?"

My father would have cut my tongue out for speaking so crassly to a king of another country, but Natsu's grin only widened and Gray looked away, obviously fighting his own smile.

The deep voice of King Silver had darkened a touch, obviously not used to attitude from anyone, "I had hoped we could talk peacefully."

"As had I. But you opted out of the peaceful route when you took Jellal Fernandes' soul from his body."

"Certain measures had to be taken to ensure the safety of my kingdom, Princess Heartfilia," he all but growled, but I refused to let that scare me, surrounded by the courage of my friends, and for once, the power that rested inside of me.

"I hope you are willing to go to certain measures again, King Silver."

"Is that a threat? You presume to threaten me in my lands?" His voice was low, but it held anger. A shot of fear rolled up my spine, but I pushed it away, stubbornly.

"Threat's aren't my style, King Silver. I only wished to travel through your lands to reach my destination. Although, given your relationship to my father, I can understand what prompted you to deny access to a peaceful party. However, my goodwill and patience ran out when you hurt one of my friends."

"He was not touched. Mr Fernandes' body has remained in perfect condition. If something as little as a soul has made you so upset, then perhaps you are younger and more naive than your father has told me."

Anger burned through me at his words, and I closed my eyes, allowing it to wash over me and strengthen my resolve.

"Do you know anything about souls, King Silver? Are you knowledgeable in their extraction, health and state of being?"

"I know little, but my advisors assured me-"

"Well, one thing my father taught me, is to not trust the words of a man who has no knowledge of the matter at hand. Perhaps you are not as wise, or as _kingly_ , as I once thought." Ultear made a small noise and I glanced over at her, finding her hands clasped over her mouth. Tears shone in her eyes and her shoulders moved.

Seeing her struggling made me struggle and I turned my head into Natsu's neck, my incredulous laughter bubbling up in my stomach. Honestly, it was probably the fact I was insulting a king who could easily throw me back to my father, and my probable death.

Shock and adrenaline did funny things to you.

"How _dare_ you? You _insolent_ child. Release my son at onc-"

"No. You don't get to make demands. You listen to _me._ I want Jellal Fernandes's body, as well as the man named Bickslow to come to our location before the sun sets."

"And if I don't comply with your negotiation?"

"I throw Gray into the Vapids, bound by rope."

"The Vapids would not touch him."

"You would believe a bunch of blood-thirsty _demons,_ that probably have all sorts of anger towards the prince who has killed over one hundred of their kind, wouldn't touch a subdued enemy?" I asked slowly, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He was quiet, for once, which prompted me to repeat, "The body, and Bickslow, at our location, _before the sun sets."_

"You're at the border of the Vapids. That trip from the Kingdom is impossible to make in that time frame."

"You figure out a way to get here. _I don't care how._ I won't even bother to tell you not to bring back-up, but if anyone makes a move to harm me and my friends, all bets are off and you'll be carting your injured off."

"This is enough reason to start a war, Princess Heartfilia. Will your friends support your brash words?" King Silver growled, anger throbbing through the line.

"With my power, King Silver, I'll take on everyone you have to offer by myself and split your kingdom in two," I replied darkly, before adding, "I've done it before, after all." Then with that, I threw the communication device to the floor and stepped on it.

* * *

"Natsu, you cover from the trees. Ultear, I want you to hold the horses right beside the border. If we need to make a quick escape, I don't want to lose the chance because of the horses," Erza ordered, spitting out rapid-fire instructions as Natsu nodded, leaning forward.

"Be careful," he murmured softly, brushing his lips against mine. They were warm, chapped, and heavenly. I slid my tongue along the seam, tasting him lightly, carefully refraining from slipping my tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly, body slouched to accommodate my tongues gentle caress.

He tasted… _wild._

When I dropped back onto the flat of my feet, I stared up into his dark eyes with a breathless smile, "I feel like it's been ages since we've touched."

"Amazing words to stay, at the _worst_ time."

My smile widened as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Will we get a chance in the Vapids? Or would that undermine our authority and dominance?"

He ran his fingers through my hair slowly, tugging lightly. "I don't care if it makes me look like the weakest man in Fiora. We are definitely getting a chance in the Vapids."

I hummed, resting my head against his sternum, the soft, tugs against my roots making a jolt of slightly painful pleasure tingle against my nerves.

"Natsu, you have a job to do. Lucy, stop distracting him," Erza scolded lightly, and I pouted, reluctantly pulling away.

"But he's just so comfortable…" I muttered to myself, clearing my throat weakly when I realised Natsu probably heard me say that. My suspicions were confirmed when I noticed the smirk he was wearing. I glared at him petulantly, but it was half-hearted, a smile tweaking at my lips.

"You're pretty comfortable as well. Hips and all."

"Get out of here," I laughed, pushing him away as he grinned, obviously pleased with himself. He walked away, and shrugged off his coat, allowing me to see the two long tears that he must have made to accommodate his wings. A second later, he rolled his shoulders and I watched as his wings snapped out of his spine in a fluent motion, that would almost seem graceful if it wasn't so… _peculiar._

"Lucy, if you are quite finished...since you made the demand, they will be expecting you to make the trade. I will provide back-up only a few feet behind you and Gray." She reached up and grasped my shoulders, leaning down slightly so her one eye was parallel with mine.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nodded firmly before her grip loosened, an almost vulnerable expression flowing over her beautiful features. "Thank you for this."

"It's what you would have done for me," I replied softly, and we shared a very brief, but emotional hug before I turned away, glancing up at the sky.

"Incoming!" Natsu shouted from his position and I walk over to Gray, shoving him lightly with my shoulder.

"You are finally going home."

"I've been home all along, but I understand what you mean," Gray said lowly, both of our eyes staring across the ice, watching the three blurred figures approach us from afar.

"I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you. I took my emotions out on you and it wasn't fair."

Gray shrugged, a small smile on his features, "It's what I needed to hear. I've always been weak when it comes to honesty. More so, when Juvia died, but maybe having a Banshee scream at me is just the momentum to start telling the truth and being brave once again."

I nodded, a smile on my own features as the blurry figures began to even out in my eyesight, two large bestial creatures, and one horse with a figure on it.

"Thank you for your help and cooperation. It's been great seeing you again, Gray."

"I almost wish I could come with you," he said, out of nowhere, and I glanced at him, surprised.

"Why?"

"You look like the type to have a lot of adventures. I like adventures."

"A simple man has simple needs," I laughed softly, before turning to him, and giving him a soft hug, despite the fact his hands were bound in front of him.

He laughed quietly, before we pulled away.

"Now, excuse me while I get angry." I winked at him playfully before turning to the approaching guards, crossing my arms over my chest. The two beasts behind them seemed to be wolves, their deep brown coats stark against the white, pure backdrop. They stopped a few metres away from us, but the horse rode a bit closer.

As the man slid off his horse, I took in his appearance.

An ashy-brown conical hat came down low on his head, matching his long robes that pooled slightly at his feet, only the tip of a brown boot visible. His skin was an odd caramel colour, that could have been heritage or tan, and his body was tall, slightly taller than Natsu if I was to guess.

I caught a glimpse of a wicked smile, but other than that, I couldn't see much of his face. I did see the Thunder Wilderness markings along his bare fingers and neck, the only skin that was uncovered.

"That's Bickslow." Gray murmured as Bickslow leant over to retrieve the body I had not noticed lying over the back of his horse.

He gently lowered Jellal to the ground before sweeping down in a low bow, a drawl issuing from him that could only come from such a wild place like the Thunder Wilderness.

"Princess Heartfilia, it is an honour to meet you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking the teasing lilt in his tone before asking, "Are you a god?"

He remained bowed but his head tilted. "No, Princess Heartfilia, I am not."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely so," he replied, amused. His tone was curious, probably wondering why I was asking such questions.

"Really. That's interesting. Because to my knowledge, only gods have the right to remove a soul from a person's body ahead of their time. Of course, if you were a god, I would be inclined to shut my mouth and accept it. But, by your own admission, you are _not_ a god."

He slowly stood, keeping his head craned low, "If I had known that he was a part of your team… I wouldn't have done it."

"What does my company have to do with this?"

"King Dreyar has recently decided to travel to the Molten Lands and enter an agreement with the great dragon King Dragneel. It is part of the treaty agreement that we are to assist you in your endeavours. Since I am a citizen of the Thunder Wilderness and one of King Dreyars trusted associates, I am under that oath also."

I managed to keep the surprise off my face, and simply blinked, despite being completely taken aback by his words. I had never met King Laxus Dreyar before. In fact, he had denied my father's offering to trade for years now, even though he had previous experience and trades with my mother when she was queen.

I pushed those thoughts away for now, instead settling on crooking an eyebrow at him, "So, if it was somebody who wasn't in my company, you would happily take their souls and shove them into a stationary object?"

He cleared his throat. "Happily? No. But if I was asked to by the right people, yes."

Anger burned through me, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand, "Return Jellal to his body now. Once you do, all misunderstandings between us and you, will be cleared up."

"That easy?"

"I mostly just don't want to waste my time with you. Do it, now."

"Of course, Princess." He bowed once more before slowly untying the blanket that was wrapped around Jellal's form. It almost looked like he was sleeping, and it was more than unnerving to see his chest move with his breathing, even though his soul was in my hand.

I walked over to him, holding my hand out to stop Gray as Bickslow knelt beside the body, using his hand to open Jellal's mouth. I handed him the necklace, keeping a safe, careful distance away, despite everyone being on high alert.

Bickslow rubbed his fingers against the chain before wiggling them softly. I watched, amazed as he coaxed the soul out of the totem and slid it back down Jellal's mouth. It was a few seconds before he jolted upright, gasping for breath.

The soul manipulator stood, a little closer than he had been before and I took a cautious step away, but was unable to stop the smile of gratefulness from spreading over my lips.

"Jellal, go to Erza. Now." Despite the way I commanded it, I couldn't help the warmth in my tone. Jellal shot me a relieved look and mouthed 'thank you' before standing up shakily, moving toward Erza who was doing her best to look unaffected.

"Gray, come forward. He has done what I asked him too," I stated, ready to walk away so the trade could be over with when Bickslow grabbed my wrist and spun me towards him. I gasped as his lips slammed against mine.

A roaring, vibrant power smashed down my throat, leaving me clutching at his robes. In that split second, I could feel him reaching, _reaching,_ searching for… _my soul._ My eyes snapped open when I realised it. He was trying to swallow _my_ soul.

Or at least tasting it.

A growl ripped up my throat and I slapped my power out, throwing it down _his_ throat, reaching into him. Now he was gasping as I shoved more magic into him, until I could see his soul. And it was as colourful as he was, in the worst, and best of ways. Flickers of images, painful, lonely then happy memories danced behind my eyelids, before he pulled himself away and fell to his knees in front of me.

My power sunk back into my skin, leaving his body as I rubbed my mouth with the back of my shirt, disgusted with how he tasted. A body landed in front of me, a low, feral growl ripping out of the chest in front of mine.

"Natsu…" I cautioned, glancing at his wolf buddies who looked torn between interfering or staying out of it just yet. They were probably shocked that he kissed me.

Bickslow laughed from the cold icy ground, the noise a little high and frantic.

"Holy hell. I didn't believe it when I saw your soul, but that's enough proof. You are a Banshee."

Natsu reached out and grasped Bickslow's collar, lifting him up from the ground. I held my hand up to stop Erza who I could feel was coming to intervene, placing my hand on Natsu's arm.

"Easy. Don't start a war over a horrible kiss," I cautioned.

"Horrible?" Bickslow squawked, seemingly not worried that a dragon was now holding him up. But I saw the shiver of uncertainty and fear on his face, which had been slightly revealed at Natsu's rough treatment. He wore a metal visor around his eyes, but his nose was strong, and his cheekbones might have been able to rival Natsu's in another life.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again. And don't ever _think_ of kissing a girl without her permission," I stated seriously, tugging on Natsu's arm a little firmer. Natsu took a deep breath in and dropped Bickslow. I wasn't surprised that he landed neatly on his feet, and began to fuss with his mask and robes.

Natsu turned to me, red eyes vibrant and _angry._

I placed my hand on his cheek, brushing my thumb against the bone, "I'm sorry. I should have pushed him away sooner. But I got caught up in trying to protect my soul."

"He tried to take your soul?" Natsu snarled, his words a rumbled bass that made shivers crawl up my spine.

"Keyword here is tried." I attempted to soothe him with my soft words, but he just turned back to Bickslow who grinned, rolling his tongue out.

"I will definitely be telling Laxus this story." It surprised me that he called the King by his first name so easily, but I ignored it, glaring at him.

"Don't ever do that again, to anyone, got it?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, by the way. I got a little excited. I've never met a Banshee before and they are supposed to have the toughest, most incredible souls. I just wanted a nibble, really."

"Just take Gray and go," I sighed, a little disgusted with him, but strangely, amused. Of course, laughing about it with Natsu in this mood was a bad idea so I just continued to glare at him, rubbing my lips to remove the feeling of his.

Gray walked past us, giving me an amused, if slightly teasing grin and I rolled my eyes, glad someone else could see the _hilarity_ of this situation.

I mean _really,_ who kisses someone just to taste their soul?

 _Madness._

"Well, Princess Heartfilia, I think we are going to meet again."

"I surely hope not."

He laughed, the noise wicked and somehow charming, in an odd, emotionally childlike way. He reached up to his hat, and threw it, my hands snapping out to catch it, eyeing the cone shaped hat confusedly.

When I opened my mouth to ask why he gave me this, he just winked.

"Just so we _have_ to meet again."

* * *

 **And I'm back again ~ a few days early than I had scheduled but that just proves what a bunch of kickass readers you are!**

 **I had to cut this chapter in half because when I sat down to write Bickslow/Jellal, I got a little carried away ~~ Do you forgive me? ;) I mean, I gave you a Bickslow and Lucy kiss as repentance.**

 **And a jealous Natsu to top it all off!**

 **I'll definitely give you Zeref next time**

 **Alrighty mints, it's Question Time;**

* * *

 **Btw I can't imagine Aquarius with legs, cuz she has legs here, hasn't she?** _Indeed she does! She has webbed toes._

 **You should ask someone to draw a picture of Lucy true form?** _Actually, I have commissioned someone and she's working on a little something, something right now. But you'll just have to be patient!_

 **Please tell me that Romeo decides to travel to the Lava lands to learn some fire?** _It's okay fam, Romeo is a big boy, if he wants to travel, he can be free like a lil bird._

 **IS ULTEAR GONNA BE OK?** _*sigh* The amount of 'don't kill Ultears' I got for the last chapter was alarming. Guys, it's just a little bit of poison, she has the cure. Why you gotta assume the worst of me? ;.;_

 **What happens when Lucy gets her period? How will Natsu react to the blood?** _Eurgh._

 **Who was helping the dead cross over before? Are they just lost souls? or is Lucy just sort of a bonus worker who helps souls transition better into the afterlife? So what I am trying to say is are souls able to transition into the afterlife without the banshee so the banshee is just deaths extra helper?** _They are lost souls. Eileen stated before that the lands were growing unsteady with haunts and ghostly projections. In Fiora there are hotspots that ghosts will travel too and mingle there (and before you ask, no they don't LITERALLY mingle, ghosts are like zombies, dead souls that just kind of moan.)_

 **Why 126 demons? Random number or does it have some special significance?** _It was the either the tears I shedded when Aquarius died or the fucks I gave when Minerva was being thrown around by Erza._

 **How could Lucy be a banshee/demon if demons are identified (normally) as creatures of dark and a banshee, based on this fic- is identified as a neutral creature?** _That is a very good question, but once again, spoilers, and just because I may have entertained a theory about Banshee's being demons, doesn't mean that's completely true._

 **How long does it take you to finish a chapter? Or do you try to get ahead of the game and write in advance?** _I always try to write in advance, but if I'm running late, I can normally push 5000 words out (which is my word minimum for my chapters) in two hours. Then I spend a little time fixing and tweaking, before sending it off to my editor._

 **Does that mean that Juvia is a like a ghost right now?** _All water affiliated creatures return to the water at death, so technically she's a water ghost. There's hotspots under water as well before you poke holes._

 **Are we ever going to see Natsu in his full dragon form? If so, will his demon blood have any affect on it?** _Yes & yes._

 **Which demons do you plan on introducing? All of them or just a few?** _*snorts* ALL OF THEM. That… seems like… a lot of work._

 **Is Lucy's power equal of a smaller goddess? Would be wired though if her "godpower" sparks Natsu's demon powers?** _This is actually a really impressive theory and it would match up with some of the characteristics I've given Lucy but, unfortunately, her power isn't up to par with a smaller goddess (these are gods we are talking about after all)_

 **And why did you have to kill the poor baby Juvia!** _Because I can :)_

 **Will Lucy scream again soon?** _Yeppp~_

 **Will Mavis somehow play into this?** _She might ;)_

 **If natsu can heal Lucy, can't he just drink the potion and then fix Lucy, or have an orgy with ultear and her?** _Laxus, escort this madman out please._

 **So if Macao is a Yeti, what's Romeo? Does the creatures people become correlate more with genetics or is it random?** _It can be both but in this case, Romeo got his fire powers from his mother._

 **Do you count reviews from other chapters as part of the 35 review count?** _If I get a review AFTER I post a new chapter, I count it. Simple as that :)_

 **Do we have to see him next chapter? Can we see Jellal instead?** _And you say I never do anything for you ;)_

 **Why would Romeo be allowed to be a serf of the Fullbuster royal family if he is 13-14 years old in the current manga and his age transfers over to this story? And speaking of age, what is the age of the other characters in the traveling troupe if their manga ages are?** _I don't think I've ever specified that the age transfers from the manga into this story. Besides, it is a made-up land and if I truly wanted the north to take on little kiddies, I would. But for this instance, Romeo is 16. All your ages are true btw, but Ultear is 21._

 **WHERE THE HELL ARE THE LEMONS?!** _In the box :)_

 **Are you gonna have the galuuna island demons help sneak them all inside the vapids?** _It's best to assume that all demons, are naughty demons that won't want to help our motley crew_

 **"Black-haired dumpling"... is that Zeref or...?** _It was Zeref but since the chapter turned out to be soooo long._

 **Oh Juvia...why? Why did you have to make it so sad?** _Because I can :) ~~_

 **Is the poison attacking Ultear and Lucy the same poison that killed Juvia? If so, is Zeref behind all this?** _No, the poison that hurt Lucy and Ultear, was from a bush. Juvia was killed by poison in the water. No, Zeref is not behind this._

 **And I'm sitting here, patiently waiting for you to stop cockblocking, and then you have them split up!?** _They are back together now, put your panties back on!_

 **Is Zeref still going to be Natsu's brother?** _Maybeee._

* * *

 **You guys really kill me with your questions tbh, I love answering them!**

 **Thanks for the amazing support on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one~**

 **It's 40 reviews for an earlier update ~~**

 **As always guys, stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **Her Dangerous Bluff**

* * *

 _Lord Zeref Dragneel: Is a dick. Massively so. But, surprisingly, is a good leader to the bad little demons of his land. Will become aggressively defensive of the teacup collection in his castle, saying they are antiques when really, he just likes how soft and delicate they are. Antagonizes Natsu and took his last name as a symbol of 'faith' between the Dragons and Demons._

* * *

Natsu's arms were wrapped around my waist softly, steering the horse from behind me as we followed Ultear, Erza and Jellal deeper into the wasteland. The atmosphere of the Vapids was a massive change from the ice covered land that was the north. Ten steps in and you'd forget they were neighbours completely.

Darkness coloured the landscape from the dirt on the ground to the tone of the sky. I wondered if it would change at all when the night was over. Jellal had taken Natsu's horse, _while Natsu and I shared mine. It had been a very brief discussion, but Erza had pulled rank and said that my safety was more important that canoodling with Jellal on a horse._

 _Of course, she used a different way of saying it, but the effect was the same._

 _Besides, I wasn't complaining, it gave me time to be near Natsu._

Bickslow's conical hat was clutched in my hands, my fingers sweaty from the change in climate. We were still all wearing our winter gear, and I was sure that once I peeled the layers of clothing off, I'd want a nice hot bath to get rid of the sweat.

"What are you going to do with it? I can burn it for you if you'd like," Natsu offered helpfully, noticing how I was staring down at the object curiously.

I laughed at his 'innocent' offer. "I don't know. I think it's kind of cool."

"So you're going to keep it?" I held it up in front of me, tilting my head at the shape curiously, noticing how there was a silver glint of metal around the brim for the second time. Natsu also noticed it, arms tightening around my waist so he could lean closer and peer at it over my shoulder.

"That's not a normal hat."

"That's what I was thinking," I admitted. "It feels almost heavy, and look at the threading, it's a little thick to be just bamboo."I turned it over, showing it to him and he hummed softly, observing it.

"Hold the reins for a second."

I handed him the hat before taking the reins as he leant back, tinkering with it from behind me. I waited patiently, smiling at his low whistle.

"What is it?"

"Watch this." He reached out in front of me and flicked his hand out, sending the hat sailing through the air. I beat down the urge to yell at him for getting rid of it, when it sliced a branch clear off a tree ahead, then rebounded right back to him. He caught it easily, and I grinned.

"It's a weapon!"

"You see the silver around the edges, that's a very thin blade. What's more, it has self-generation energy. It zaps only a small amount of magic from you, and, I would say it's a safe bet that once you target something, it almost always hits it." I took the hat back, observing it closely, noticing how the thin line of silver was indeed a blade.

"That's so cool. I wonder why he gave me a weapon."

"I wouldn't think too much of it. I could tell from the minute I looked at him, he wasn't entirely there mentally."

I thought about it for a few seconds, pondering Natsu's obvious jealousy as well, before admitting, "Well, he does have the ability to see people's souls. Who knows what sort of torment he has had to live through?"

"Gray mentioned that he was blind, but he didn't seem that way," Natsu murmured, before growling lowly, "And the fact that he's friends with sparky over in the Thunder Wilderness is another strike against him."

I sighed, a smile twitching on my lips at the fact he had yet another person he didn't like.

"Do you have any friends outside your kingdom? Or are you just a grumpy dragon to all?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, contemplative before he nuzzled my hair. "I have you."

I flushed, pleased with his response, and we fell into comfortable silence. An hour had passed with me keeping my eyes peeled for any movement, when I noticed how Ultear's shoulders were getting tighter with every passing second. Even Jellal and Erza had become quiet, thought they had chatted softly to one another for most of the trip.

My heart did a tiny squeeze to see Jellal finally back with us, and Erza looking so peaceful.

"It's the fact we haven't been attacked yet," I thought aloud, looking between my three companions. "It's worrying them."

"It is a worrying thought."

"If Zeref gave the order not to attack us - because I don't doubt he knows we are coming - would they listen?"

"We are in the outlands, so it's not likely. Not unless he went on a killing spree and enforced his dominance in the last couple of days. They are scared of him, but what Zeref doesn't know, won't kill them."

"Can you sense any demons?" I asked, twisting my body to look into his eyes as he glanced around, an easy look on his face, surprisingly not worried about the lack of attackers.

"Oh yeah. Lots. They're watching us."

Fear and shock prickled up my spine, leaving my skin sensitive with pins and needles as Natsu glanced at me, wearing a small grin, trying to alleviate the stress of his words.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen."

"That's what everyone says before something massive happens," I moaned quietly, turning back to face Ultear who held up her hand, giving us the signal to halt. Natsu slowed to a stop, his chest moving against my back as he breathed deeply, before she glanced back, sliding her eyes over us.

"We are going to start running for the second circle now," she informed us, her voice carrying in the dead, lifeless air. I remembered that the second circle was the - for lack of better word - prestigious part of the Vapids and what awaited there was stronger, and probably less inclined to simply watch.

She didn't wait for any sort of response, instead urging her horse on, starting at a fast trot before easing into a ground-eating cantor. Natsu clicked his tongue, and our horse increased its speed easily, adapting and picking up the pace of his horse-friends.

The area was so barren that it didn't look like we were moving at all, an expanse of dark coloured rocks and dried, cracked ground as far as the eye could see. I was about to ask Natsu about what sort of demons we would encounter in the middle circle, when a dark shadow soared through the sky, heading straight towards Erza. I had just opened my mouth to shout a warning to her when she whipped her hand out, a smooth, almost golden sword materialising in her grip and the demon, unable to stop its momentum, speared itself onto the sharp point.

The shadow twisted around the metal, and it made me wonder how you could stab a shadow. But, I supposed if anyone could do it, Erza could. I could see the vague outline of a face, and a body hiding within the shadow. Still riding her horse, despite the attack, Erza flicked her wrist and the shadow body slid off, its head making a dull thud as it connected with the ground, the shadows slowly fading as he died.

"Natsu..."

"She just _kebabed_ that guy." Natsu sounded impressed, but I was scared, terrified over the thing that we were all overlooking.

"He just died. Why aren't I getting the urge to scream?" I whispered, horrified as Natsu went quiet, passing the body that was drying up on the hard ground, returning to the dust it lay upon.

"Because demons don't have souls," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear. "You need a soul to cross over. Demons die, and they get reborn into another demonic presence. That's how the Vapids survive."

"Wait. Demons are immortal?" My head spun at the idea of demons never dying, and couldn't believe that no-one thought to mention that they were soulless. It changed the game here at the Vapids entirely for me. I had been worried that if Natsu or Erza killed someone, I would have no choice in controlling my scream, because the first one was unstoppable.

"Immortal is a stretch. The more power a demon has, the more likely it will be able to revive itself. Lower demons only have maybe two or three revivals in them," he informed me, before adding, "Demons with more power, can revive themselves more, but they also don't die as easily. Think of them like cockroaches."

I sighed, bringing my hand up to massage the skin between my eyes. "You guys couldn't have mentioned this to me earlier? I've been worrying about nothing."

"Sorry, Luce. Don't worry, there's still plenty of other things to worry about."

He snorted a laugh when I reached back and pulled on his hair, a smile sliding on my lips as a metaphorical weight eased off my shoulders.

 _Sure, we were still heading straight towards a foreign, and hostile land._

 _That may or may not want to throw us around._

 _But at least I had a chance of controlling my scream._

* * *

"I don't like this," Ultear stated. Her eyes narrowed and I looked around. The town that surrounded the castle a few miles away was completely deserted, which apparently wasn't the suspicious thing, as Erza had told me most of the demons lived in the castle like one big hive.

It was more so the fact that we had been in the second circle for a good hour now, and we hadn't had any visitors or attackers. In fact, we hadn't seen anyone.

Until I spotted someone, with a mop of dirty blonde hair, and two dog-like ears popping out on either side of the figures head. He stood right in front of us, cutting off Erza's reply to Ultear with his very presence. Natsu tensed slightly from behind me as the man spoke with a low growl.

"We don't welcome visitors here. Take your business, elsewhere."

"Afraid we can't do that. We have a right to something Lord Zeref holds in his castle. We come bearing no ill-will, but we demand you release what we need," Jellal spoke carefully, his horse the closest to the beast, who had markings carved on his face, chest and neck. He only wore shorts and his feet were clawed, furry and almost the colour of his hair, if a little darker.

"Lord Zeref has no need with you, or desire to co-operate with your wishes. If you do not leave, we will be forced to take extreme measures," he replied slowly, his tone almost bored as he crossed his arms over his impressive chest.

"You can try." Natsu spoke up, drawing the demon's attention to him. Something like shock, mixed with excitement, flew over the demon's features, until a cocky smirk pulled at his lips.

"Prince Dragneel. The Vapids will happily accommodate you." His eyes briefly flickered to me, as he added, "And your woman. But your friends will have to wait elsewhere." My cheeks grew pink at his words, and that seemed to delight him, as his smirk deepened into something a little less cocky and more intrigued.

"Wherever they go, we go," Erza stated firmly, but the demon barely glanced at her when she spoke, as if Natsu and I were much more interesting to him.

"If you wish to go any further, you will have to prove yourselves," he notified them. "Prince Dragneel has proven himself previously, and his power can be extended to his woman. But not to you."

I tried not to look surprised at his words, since Natsu had told me he had only visited the Vapids once when he was a child. So either he was strong enough as a child to assert his dominance, or he had actually visited the Vapids more than once.

"Very well," Erza complied, sliding off her horse, Ultear and Jellal copying her movements.

"Can we assume that our horses will not be harmed in the altercation?"

"You have my word."

"The word of a demon isn't much," Jellal said, his voice loud in the sudden silence as I waited with bated breath. Three other demons came up from behind the one who had spoken to us, appearing out of nowhere. My stomach twisted painfully, worried, but confident in my friends.

"Natsu… Did you know they would allow you access?"

"It crossed my mind," he murmured back, watching as our friends paired off with demons. Erza rolled her shoulders, preparing herself, while Ultear just smiled at the man opposite her, in a friendly way, and held out her hand to greet him. The demon ignored the extended limb.

Jellal reached over to Erza who reached down into her cleavage, and pulled a sword out. My lips twitched as she handed it to Jellal, who had little magic inside of him. It almost didn't seem like a fair fight, seeing as the demon across from him was definitely gifted with some sort of power.

The demon who granted Natsu and I entrance must have realised this also, "Seliah, your opponent is only a knight. You will fight him without magic."

The demon facing Jellal had purple hair, and two dull golden horns growing on each side of her head. She had markings on her forehead, and arms, uncovered by the form fitting, sleeveless dress that was short as it was revealing.

She nodded, her expression solemn. "Yes Jackal."

"My name is Ultear, and you, are sort of cute. Despite the… scales and the shark fin. Is that what you are supposed to be? A shark?" Ultear smiled engagingly, and the large demon simply stared down at her, towering over her form in his dark skinned, scaled form.

"Torafuzar, introduce yourself to your opponent. She may not need it, but it would be a good way to break the ice." Jackal sounded amused, and let out a chuckle when Torafuzar glared at him in response, choosing to keep his mouth shut.

Ultear laughed, which brought his attention back to her. "I'm going to call you Torie. Better keep your eyes on me, Torie, this isn't a threesome." Just as she said it, three orbs flew out from in front of her, exploding against his skin, throwing him back into a building that looked like it had survived similar attacks.

She smiled sweetly when he jumped to his feet, eyes widened in shock. Natsu chuckled from behind me and I felt my shoulders relax, as Ultear got into an offensive stance, crouching down before shooting off towards him. With their fight beginning, Jellal dashed forward, trying to slice into Seliah across from him.

The only fight that didn't begin, was Erza's. The demon across from her was half-human, and half… bird. It was a peculiar mix, especially since it didn't match the curvy figure she had. But her appearance, no matter how odd it was, wasn't what was worrying me.

It was the cruel smile on her lips as she stared at Erza.

"My name is Kyoka. And yours?"

"I'll reward you my name if you beat me, which will never happen," Erza replied calmly, her face poised and ready as Kyoka laughed, delighted with her words.

"Confidence is a great trait. Shall we begin?"

Erza nodded only slightly, and Kyoka threw herself forward, lashing out with those bird like claws. Erza dodged swiftly and soon, all three battles were heated, sprawling limbs trying to gain the advantage.

Ultear sent two orbs forward, and they spun around Torafuzar, creating a glowing circle of white, surrounding him before the ground caved in underneath him. He latched onto the crumbling floor and sprung himself up, sending a torrent of black water towards her.

She dodged to the side, barely avoiding it before throwing her hands out, with a wild grin, as Torafuzar ran through his water to her. Her legs crouched and she brought her arms up, her magic power flaring as the black water beneath him froze, drawing up into large spikes of dark ice.

I watched amazed as she brought her arms back in, before dropping them to the floor. The ice shattered at the root, falling and splitting until the weight pinned Torafuzar down.

"Ultear uses ice magic?

"News to me. Not surprising, since her mother is one of the strongest ice mages in the North," Natsu stated, his voice impressed as a loud grunt caught both of our attentions. Jellal skidded along the floor, dodging Seliah's long cleaver, a weapon that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Natsu, are these… _normal_ demons?"

"They are part of the Nine. When Zeref took over the Vapids, he trained and selected nine demons that surpassed the populace in power to become enforcers of his law."

"So you beat one of them and that's why you have been given freedom?"

"No. The Nine work because they are all of the same power. None of them are stronger, none of them are weaker. The only way to get past them all is by defeating them all or coming to an agreement with one. I fought their commanding officer. I beat him, so, in Vapid terms, I'm dominant to every demon below him."

I turned back slightly to look at him in shock, "How tough was he?"

"He broke my spine. I shattered his," he replied, his eyes darkening. "Ever since then, it's been a fifty-fifty chance of being welcome here or not. I honestly think it comes down to Lord Zeref's mood."

"In your own opinion, can we trust them to fight fair?"

"You can never trust demons, Luce. Never," he replied softly, his words firm, and I felt a shiver of fear spiral down my spine. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, before opening them, catching a glimpse of exactly what Natsu had warned seconds ago.

Ultear had been knocked down and was rolling onto her stomach when Seliah sent Jellal smacking into the ground, dashing for her as Torafuzar grabbed Ultear by the arms and held her up, opening her abdomen up for whatever attack Seliah was powering up.

My body reacted before my brain and I threw myself off the horse, my power rising up my throat at maximum speed. Natsu shouted my name, but I ran, feeling the power clash with my need to keep silent, to keep from destroying whatever I could.

In that second, the weight of the hat Bickslow in my hand felt heavier than it ever had been and I remembered Natsu's words quickly.

" _Once you target something, you almost always hit it."_

I pushed all that power in my throat down, but instead of sending it behind those walls I had been working on building, I redirected it along my arm, to my fingertips, imagining the magic of my Shriek being sucked into the blade hidden in the hat itself.

I threw it, aiming right for the demon's, Seliah's, hand that was outstretched, as if she was ready to tear Ultear's guts out through her exposed stomach.

The noise it emitted was similar to the Shriek I had heard in the vision of when I destroyed my kingdom, not as strong, but still potent with power. It caused Erza and Kyoka to stop entirely, as the hat soared through the air before slicing right through Seliah's hand.

She reared back, screeching in pain as the skin peeled back, exposing torn muscles, ligaments, until I could see the pale glimmer of bone. Blood poured out of the wound and I was in shock at the damage a simple throw had done, that I almost missed catch it when the hat returned back to me, the blade feeling dull against my own skin.

Natsu was at my back in the next second as I spoke angrily, "I was willing to play along with these barbaric games because they are your customs and we came in relative peace. However, if you would like to cheat, then I will tell my friends to do the same." I impressed myself with how strong my voice was, even though my body was shaking in fright and my power had only been temporarily misplaced. The magic I had channelled into the hat was slowly seeping back into me, and filling my body with a throbbing need to Shriek and bring the walls down around me.

Jackal tilted his head, as Seliah fell to her knees, holding the gaping wound closed, gasping in short angry breaths.

"You are not a peasant like I had presumed. May I ask your name?"

"You may, but your behaviour has made me think against giving it. Erza, Ultear; Jellal, please come here," I replied, and they backed away from their opponents cautiously. Once Ultear reached me, she brushed her fingers along my arm and I took that as a thank-you which I let wash over me, calming me with her familiar touch.

When Erza placed a hand on my shoulder from beside me, it grounded me entirely, bringing my urges down, comforting me as our link strengthened.

"Natsu, will you fight?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer but wanting to make entirely sure.

His warmth brushed along my back, a hand touching my hip.

"Hell yes."

Jackal, who had been observing us, spoke with an keen tone of interest, "You defeated Seliah, so you are allowed entrance on your own power."

Seliah growled from her place beside Kyoka, who was observing the injury. But I shook my head. I didn't understand how slicing into one of their hands counted as a defeat, but I wasn't going to question it.

I did make a mental note to ask Natsu about exactly what 'defeat' meant to demons.

"We were granted access before and your friends went back on your own word. If they fight, I fight."

"They are demons, surely you don't expect them to be held by mere words?" Jackal tilted his head, reminding me of a dog that was confused by something.

"No. I understand that demons are only held by a dominant being. Seeing as you are the same power as them, I am not surprised they ignored you." His eyes narrowed at my words, and I knew I struck a nerve. Maybe the Nine didn't enjoy being equal.

 _Of course, that led to an interesting question as to why they stayed equal all this time?_

"Three against five seems like bad odds," he stated, ignoring my previous words as Erza replied from beside me, her voice belligerent, but calm all at once. How she was able to do that, I would never know.

"Even the odds then. One person per demon. But we demand an audience with Lord Zeref once we defeat you all."

"I will only make deals with your leader, not you," Jackal replied, his eyes trained on me. "I had assumed Natsu was, considering his power, but seeing how you all seem to migrate around the small blonde one, my assumption was clearly wrong."

 _They migrated around me?_

"We defeat you, and we get an audience with Lord Zeref. Understood?"

Jackal inclined his head in agreement as Natsu murmured, "I'll take Jackal. Erza, are you okay with Kyoka?"

She nodded, as Ultear stated, "I'll stick with Torie."

When I took my eyes off Erza, I wasn't surprised to see two more demons beside Jackal, silently joining the fray. Seliah remained on the floor, holding her partially severed hand, glaring at me with enough hatred that it made the hair on my skin raise. I glanced over the two new additions before asking Jellal, "I'd find it extremely weird to fight a skeleton, mind if you take him? or is it a her? Well, whichever?"

Jellal chuckled, a small amused noise."Of course."

I gave them all one long look over before smiling brightly and saying, "Let's all try to keep all limbs attached. Natsu, don't burn everything to the ground."

"It's hurtful you think I would. Erza has a bigger chance of destroying everything than I do."

We all shared a smile before I turned back and shrugged off my coat, knowing that it restricted movement that I needed - and it was also warm as hell here.

"Luce?"

"Go."

Natsu sprang forward, and let out a roar that hit Jackal, flames billowing and lighting up the street. I rushed forward, heading towards the darkly tanned, blonde demon who wore an odd vest outfit. He barely blinked and moved his mouth. Suddenly wind swept my feet out from underneath me, but in a wild attempt to land on my feet, I twisted my power into it's lion form.

I had been careful for so long in avoiding using it, so it surprised me when it snapped together seamlessly, rising from that cave in a mass of fur, dominance and a desire to attack. My body shakily found its balance mid-air and I brought my hand out, reacting to the instincts inside of me out of a simple second nature.

My fingers touched the floor into a low crouch and I flicked the hat towards him, targeting his arm. He barely dodged, but was too busy sending around gust of air with his words, when the hat did a large circle and sliced into his arm. I ducked low, catching it before fire burst out of thin air.

I almost turned to Natsu in recognition, but the fire soaring past me didn't feel right. It took me a second to realise it was him who had conjured it, which was a second too late since he mouthed that word once more and it sent me up into the air then back down again, slamming into the hard floor.

My body jolted in pain, and I rolled, barely dodging the explosion that came next. It was hard to tell what his power was, but all I knew was, it was unpredictable. I targeted his knee next, before snapping my wrist out, the hat striking towards him, spinning in the air. He jumped out of the way, following the hat with his eyes, and I took the chance to get nice and close.

I brought my fist up, and cracked it against his jaw, grimacing at the pain that rocked through my wrist and elbow. I was positive I had messed up the punch somehow, but it had the desired effect. He rocked back, staggering, barely dodging the hat that came back towards me.

He sent the air pushing at my body, and I flipped back, throwing my weight down so I could find my stability. My lion raised itself onto its paws, pacing around inside of me, my body adapting the best it could to the added agility and strength. But it was easier said than done. My body wasn't trained as a were-lion, I knew some bits and pieces of martial arts, but not nearly enough to take down a demon like this one.

I brought my head up, staring at him with a look of thoughtfulness, trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off. He approached, eyes carefully blank as he moved his lips again and the air wrapped around my legs, threw me up into the air, before burning flames engulfed my right arm, burning and charring the skin.

My lips pressed together to stop the scream of pain, my stomach churning with disgust when I smelt my flesh sizzling under the intense burn. The torment didn't stop there, because while I was stupidly distracted with my skin turning into a blistered mess, the demon summoned two more explosions that I barely dodged, my knees scraping the ground where I landed.

I looked up at him, a low growl leaving my mouth and his eyebrows pulled into a frown, as if he could sense the wrongness of me not being any sort of were-animal, but I still making noises like one. My lioness sprang forward, and I used her focus to ignore the pain radiating from my arm, charging towards him with my lips curled into a snarl.

I aimed at his neck, thick and dark in my blurred eyesight, and threw the hat, before ducking low, avoiding the gust of wind he sent. He caught the hat, then hissed when the blade cut deep into his hand, dropping it intermediately, and it slowly rolled back to me.

"You will not win with your tricks," he stated evenly, with a low, throaty voice. He walked over to me slowly. "I am Tempester. My power exceeds yours. Submit and I will stop."

I glared up at him from my crouched position, the nerves in my hand crackling with agony, making it twitch erratically and I felt a cold sweat prickle on my skin at the pain. Though I had done in numerous times before, I was always amazed at how hard it was to hold in a Scream.

When I didn't reply, he lifted a large foot, and sent a kick to my stomach, my injured hand flying to defend it. My teeth pressed together as red hot spasms rippled through my body, making me fall to my knees, clutching my injured limb.

My lioness didn't understand. _She wasn't hurt. We would heal._

But I wasn't a were-animal.

I looked up exactly when he sent another bone crunching kick to my abdomen, this time, smashing against my side. The crack of a rib made me gasp, my power filling my throat, ready to press at my mouth, demanding that I protect myself from the threat.

Another kick to my ribs made me curl up tightly on the floor, trying to block the soft parts of me from his heavy kicks. I had to wonder why he wasn't just using his explosive power, but then made the assumption that he just had to defeat me, not actually kill me.

But I couldn't let that happen.

"Prince Dragneel, if any of your friends interfere with her fight, you will forfeit entry to Lord Zeref's presence," Jackal panted, sounding rather tired as Natsu low growl filled my ears, the angry noise amping up the power, instead of settling it down.

 _I had to win._

 _Now._

Determination and stubbornness filled me. I focused that power on my eyes, sending up pulses of the Shriek's raw power around my body, making my body feel weightless, numb. I shredded apart my lioness form, and the mist filled me, a lot harder to control and a lot angrier, reacting to my emotions like an ethereal form of my ire.

I remembered asking Natsu how he controlled the change and what he had told me. He spread his magic to his fingertips then imagined his wings popping out, then his tail.

I closed my eyes tightly, imagining my hair turning black. I felt power prickle at my scalp and when I rolled to my knees, the black strands of my hair filled my peripheral vision. The magic inside of me flared, not fighting against my control of it exactly, more like resisting it slightly.

I pushed the inky locks from my face with my good hand, now picturing the markings that normally adjourned my skin when I went into what we were calling my 'true form'. My eyes followed the curves of black that began to paint into my skin, the thin line of gold chasing the curls.

When I looked up, Tempester took a slow step back, his eyes stuck to me. I slowly stumbled up, staring into his slanted eyes.

"What are you?" he asked, his voice throaty. I took a step towards him, preparing my bluff as the air around me began to twist and move around my body, my hair moving with the roughening current. I began to build that magic inside me, trying not to focus on actually Screaming, but instead, on emitting a strong aura of power, hopefully to trick him into thinking I was getting ready for a stronger attack.

I was impressed with myself for being able to call forth my true-form, with no training, silently thanking Natsu through the bond that was a tether at the back of my mind. I felt his proud warmth echo back to me, as well as his caution. He was probably reminding me not to Shriek.

Well, if this goes right, I won't have to.

He took another quick step back which I reacted to with a large step forward, before opening my mouth slowly. My power leaked out of my pores, directed by my own will so that it increased my aura of magic, until it was shaking the ground lightly. Seems like I could conjure up some pretty kick-ass effects if I so chose.

I heard a grunt and through my peripheral vision, I saw Erza slice through the air, the tip of her sword dragging along Kyoka's collar bone. Kyoka jolted, throwing herself forward, advancing despite the wound. When I glanced around, I noticed that the demons were still on the offensive. Even Ultear, and Natsu, who had offensive stances, were battling aggressive demons that refused to defend, or even take a step back to check their wounds.

A realisation came to me, standing there for that half second. I focused all my attention on Tempester, who seemed unwilling to get closer to me.

 _He doesn't fight what he doesn't trust?_

It didn't make sense in my head, demons were supposed to be uncaring. He could easily tear me apart, especially since I wasn't going to Shriek, _so why wasn't he running at me with everything he had?_

I took another step forward, sending a pulse down my leg so when my foot touched the ground it shook with what I could only assume was the force of my unheard Shriek. He watched me cautiously, as I approached him, not moving back, but not advancing forward like his demon brethren.

 _I have to scare him…_

 _How do I scare a demon?_

I tilted my head at him, then let a sweet smile creep up onto my lips, deciding that no matter how many times Ultear and Natsu tried to teach me, I just couldn't pull off their creepy, bone-chilling smile.

 _Sweet was all I had to work with._

Tempester flinched, and I reached my hand out, my brain working frantically for the next step of this crack plan. Honestly, it surprised me that it was working this far. I was closing the distance rapidly between us, when my power got sick of playing and climbed up my throat, a threatening Shriek throwing itself at my closed mouth.

I stumbled, hands going to my throat as my time ran out, the pain in my head making my knees weak. Every single injury on my body felt like nothing compared to the feeling of nerves sizzling inside my skull, screaming for release, demanding I let it out.

 _Don't._

 _Don't do it._

A rough hand grabbed my arm, hauling me to them and I stared up at Tempester who frowned at me, before lifting his fist. My heart raced inside of my chest, adding fear to that terrible concoction of anger, pain, and terror.

 _I was being threatened._

 _I needed to defend myself._

I caught his fist with my small hand just as it came down to strike me, and my power snapped. My mouth opened and I vaguely heard Natsu shout, but no noise came out of my mouth. Because it was echoing inside of his skull. His eyes widened before they rolled back, and I watched as the blood vessels in his eyes popped one by one.

The Shriek roared down his bones, demanding he pay in blood for hurting us, demanding respect, dominance, but the longer it went, the more it felt less like a feeling and more like a wild instinct had taken over.

His hand around my arm tensed, squeezing painfully before Tempester's eyes slipped closed and his body was falling, lifeless to my feet. The noise his body made when it smacked the ground made me flinch and take a step back, until I realised that everyone had stopped to watch.

My power sunk back into me, flowing over my bones, filling me like a cool, comforting wind as I stared down at his dead body in shock. Porlyusica words flowed through my mind.

" _Leora Heartfilia, overtook the noise. She could pinpoint one person in a battlefield, and make her Scream only heard by them, and them alone."_

 _Did I just…?_

"Princess Heartfilia. It has been a long time since we had someone of your family in the Vapids." A calm, ambivalent voice spoke, bringing my attention to the black-haired man, dressed in dark, carefully adjusted robes. His lips were in a pleasant smile as he looked down at the demon at his feet.

"You bested Tempester. Such a feat would be impressive, if he was anywhere near your power level."

My heart clogged up my throat at his words, and I gazed over him worriedly before noticing the nose, and the eyes. I felt a little piece of me break away as I realised, he was definitely related to Natsu.

And he was definitely Lord Zeref.

"I apologise but he left me no choice."

"There is no need to apologise." He waved my words away, walking towards me slowly as he continued, "Admittedly, you did disturb my sleep. But, when I felt the magic power increase by such a feat, I knew the visitors we had were the cause. Naturally, I had to come and see for myself."

"And now you've seen." I managed to make my voice emotionless, but the slight distrust was still lingering. I gulped around my galloping heart, staring at the approaching ruler of these lands. I had never been very good at distinguishing power on first sight. Erza and Natsu were particularly adept at it, but I struggled.

However, with Lord Zeref, his power was obvious. It sunk over me like a heavy darkness, endlessly black. It made me feel hopeless for a second, but then I shook it away, frowning at him.

He smiled, appearing delighted. "I apologise, I wanted to see how you would react to my power."

"You make people feel things?"

"It is one of my talents, yes," he replied back pleasantly before reaching out to me. "Lord Zeref Dragneel, Ruler of the Vapids. I welcome you to my land and offer my hospitality."

I stared at his hand for a long second, wondering if I could politely decline from touching him. Something was wrong with him. It may have been the fact that he tried to make me feel hopeless, but I felt like if we touched, he wouldn't just try, he would succeed.

 _He could make me feel anything he wanted me too._

He didn't drop his hand, as if knowing what I was thinking and refusing to give up. I felt his power swirl around me, trying to goad and lull me into obeying with a nudge of submission. I pushed back with my own magic, flaring against him before slowly raising my hand, prepared to slide it into his and hold on for dear life.

However, right after our fingers touched, a hand grasped his arm tightly, making me snap my hand back. Zeref, rolled his eyes away from me to look at Natsu, their height making their eyes even with each other.

Natsu cleverly positioned himself between us.

"Natsu, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to the Vapids?" Zeref sounded like he already knew, or was just amused by the presence of Natsu. It made my stomach tighten in worry, but my injuries took precedence, so I remained quiet, placing a hand to my ribs with a wince.

"I accompany Lucy. Get the fuck back," he growled out, his tone shaking with anger. I shuddered, curling my hands around my suddenly freezing arms. It felt like my core temperature was plummeting inside of me, and I reached forward, grasping the back of Natsu's shirt, halting the staring match they were currently having.

"Natsu, he's doing something to me."

Natsu glanced over me, placing his hands on my arms. "He can make you feel cold, or hot, but it's all in your head." I shuddered again, my teeth chattering painfully as the cold swept me up. Natsu growled over his shoulder at Zeref.

"Stop this."

"If she can break the effect, it will prove to the other demons that she is stronger. You have done it once, although, yours was much more physical. Allow her the same honour."

"I'll do it for her," Natsu stated angrily, a low snarl ripping up his throat as I stumbled, my fingers slowly beginning to freeze. Zeref didn't reply, and the cold didn't stop. I realised that he was probably ignoring him, focusing all of that horrible power on me.

"Lucy, listen to me. You keep your power behind steel gates. You keep it in. Now, you have to just keep _him_ out," Natsu urged, pressing my head against his chest. But I felt no warmth from him, my knees buckling underneath me. He held me up, blocking my body from Zeref's eyes with his.

"Keep him out. Block the power."

I closed my eyes, nodding once, then twice, my neck sore and tight, the cold freezing the blood inside my veins. I pictured multiple steel gates, throwing them around my body in my weakest spots, stacking on power on top of it as an extra layer of protection. I continued, gasping in small breathes until I blocked off all my chi-points as well.

I concentrated on my power, that mist inside of me. It twisted, annoyed that something was playing with us, but not feeling threatened yet.

 _I was feeling cold._

I buried my head against Natsu's chest and took a deep breath in, allowing his smell to ground me as slowly, warmth began to fill me again, fighting against the cold that Zeref had inspired. The freezing stream of power weakened with every passing second as I went around my body, imagining that all the steel walls were high, impenetrable.

Once I felt stable, I opened my eyes and looked up at Natsu.

"Good?" he murmured, his eyes a muddy cross between green and red.

I nodded slowly, my breath still accompanied with a hitch, as he moved to the side and I faced Zeref once more.

Zeref smiled as if he had expected me to do exactly that before waving to the castle behind him and saying, "I welcome you all to the Vapids."

* * *

 **When you need to write multiple fight scenes but the urge to write smut is killing you slowly ~**

 ***throws Zeref for the crowd to pick apart* Enjoy my dusted muffin.**

 **I've got a Natsu as Wrath x Lucy as Lust one shot coming out today in my 'Colours' as well as Tumblr, so if anybody is interested, go take a look!**

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **Will Acnologia be in this?** _Yes, he will. ;)_

 **How would a soul taste anyway?** _Bickslow says some taste spicy, other's taste sweet. Then there's souls like Lucy's that are dripping with that something something and they give him a mouthgasm._

 **Zeref is going to try to kidnap her, isn't he? If he somehow manages to do that, will he brainwash her?** _Ya'll, firstly, Lucy wouldn't allow herself to be kidnapped by that crud. And secondly, NATSU, ERZA AND PROBABLY ULTEAR would never allow that. Brainwashing sounds like a very extensive and interesting procedure that a fresh person like me would enjoy._

 **Did he really have to make out with her to "taste" her soul? Or is bix just being bix?** _It's just Bix being Bix, my friend._

 **I thought Ultear said that she barely had enough poison cure for barely one person let alone two?** _Apologies for the two or something people who picked up my mistake from last chapter. I swore I wrote 'barely enough for two, let alone anyone else' but apparently I wasn't my freshest self when checking it over. Or writing it. For all the people who wanted Ultear to die, if you all are aching for it, I will have to… do something drastic. (p.s when I saw these, I went back and fixed it )_

 **Is the holy macig power Mavis?** _Well, it depends if macig is an english word or not ;)_

 **Why does Lucy scare me a little?** _Because you recognize her sheer awesomeness_

 **Is Zeref observing the gang without their knowledge?** _My dusty muffin has eyes everywhere so WHO KNOWS_

 **You're such a SAVAGE! Please continue with your sassy answers to our questions!** _Don't tell me what to do…_

 **What's wrong with this story!?** _I believe that there was an issue with FFNET and not emailing their users of new updates but it's been fixed now? OR MAYBE IT'S JUST TRASH LIKE THIS THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE READ. SOILED._

 **Why did Jellal's soul have to go back into his body through his mouth? Shouldn't it be through the chest or something?!** _Dramatics, my son. draMATICS._

 **Why'd you have to hurt the poor blueberry!?** _*SNORT* Because I can_

 **UGHH ZEREF SHOW UP! Can they still be brothers... please!** _Not brothers but related. Remember, Zeref's parents died. So in the timeline, there is no way he could be ruler of the Vapids and still have a mother that could be getting busy with Igneel._

 **Can we get the next chapter on Natsu's POV? PLEASE!** _It's not that time yet, but soon!_

 **Will we see Lucy purposely use her full power when she gets pissed off or threatened or someone she cares about is threatened?** _You sort of see that here but it's more to protect HERSELF from a threat. And she is a lil bit angry about how much Tempester hurt her._

 **Have you seen the newest chapter (534)!? What are you thoughts on it?** _THIS IS A SAFE PLACE. DON'T BRING PAIN AND SORROW AND WORRY AND LOVE HERE. ONLY TRASH. (but srs, help, Jellal, stop touching things that don't need to be touched, and Lucy… Natsu. Goddamit.)_

 **Are Bickslow and her gonna have like an allied fight scene in the future?** _You can assume that at least 70% of the characters introduced so far fleetingly will appear later on in one massive heap of buddies. *gracefully dodges the question*_

 **What crazy antics do you have planned for us Fresh?** _Aw bby, you have no idea ;)_

 **Will we see Gray again?** _Can confirm, you will see my frosty seahorse again!_

* * *

 **You guys hit that 40 review mark like it was nothing! ~ Two days ahead of schedule (bravo my friends, bravo) It's another 40 for an earlier update !**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have got your Dragon Cry tickets/ninja outfits on to sneak into the cinema's!**

 **Stay fresh and minty, dears!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

 **Her Plateau**

* * *

 _Demon Jackal: Is a smol puppy. One of the only human turned demons. Likes brushing his fur with a big brush. Sheds, a lot. Has a slight crush on Natsu, because he's just so powerful and oh my god, I wish I was him. Wants to see the outside world more than anything but knows his appearance would frighten the humans. Gets a little down and chomping on chicken bones always cheers him up._

* * *

I stared at the twitching ears on top of Jackals head, as he led us into the castle's foyer. Zeref had left earlier, telling us that he would host a more formal reception for us that night, then he simply disappeared.

And when he went, the demons followed, except for Jackal who had been gifted the lovely job of taking us to our rooms. Erza hadn't wanted to stay overnight in the Vapids at all, but we all knew now that Lord Zeref wasn't going to make it that easy.

Especially since we were talking about taking something from his private collection.

Jackal turned around swiftly, looking down at me as his ears twitched a little, "You are staring."

I flushed, but replied with a shrug, "I didn't expect a demon's ears to be so… fluffy."

A surprised pink blush crept up his neck at my words, and he replied defensively, "You've seen were-animals before right? It's no difference."

"Well, I _have,"_ I admitted before adding sheepishly. "But in my mind demons looked scary. And you, well, don't."

Ultear made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh from behind me, as he frowned.

"You don't think I'm scary?" He bared his sharp, pointy teeth at me, and Natsu stepped forward, a low growl ripping out of his throat.

Jackal's ears flattened against his head and I couldn't help but smile, sort of amused at his sudden 'scared puppy look'.

"I think Natsu's scarier."

His eyes flickered from me to Natsu before a reluctant smile crept up onto his lips and he turned away swiftly, walking faster. I shuffled after him, my hand slipping into Natsu's.

I laced our fingers together, sighing blissfully at the warmth that radiated from his body to mine, and a tug on my heart let me know that our companionship was working on restoring some of the contentment I had lost during the fights.

I _was_ feeling awfully tired, but I could only guess it was because this was the first time I hadn't fainted during a Shriek.

It _also_ could be the fact I managed to make my Scream rebound through someone's skull instead of letting it loose so everyone would be infected.

 _How did I manage to do that?_

"Natsu, you said that all demons were bad, _bad_ beings. Right?" Ultear spoke up from behind us, and I glanced back, smiling at Erza and Jellal who were walking side by side, their fingers brushing with every movement. I already knew they both didn't like open PDA and even though I didn't count holding hands with Natsu _overly_ affectionate, I could understand why they were hesitant to do it in this situation.

Erza smiled back calmly, her eyes twinkling with amusement and, dare I say it, happiness. It made adoration flow through me to her, and by length, to Natsu.

Ultear was strolling along behind us, hands behind her head, in front of Jellal and Erza as if she was used to this and gave them their space.

Natsu tightened his hand around mine for a second, catching my attention, before answering Ultear, "They are."

"But _he's_ a puppy."

I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the giggle that wanted to leave and Jackal glanced back, his eyes narrowed at all of us, but he didn't speak. I wondered what he thought of us in that moment but he turned back to the front and took another sharp turn.

"Puppies bite, Ultear."

"They also chew shoes. That doesn't exactly spark fear," she responded with a voice that was dripping mischief. I snuggled into Natsu's side, hiding my smile. Natsu accepted my affection with a slow soft smile at me that made parts of my body tingle in appreciation.

Jackal stopped in front of two dark, wooden double-doors and pushed them open, revealing a lush sitting room with what appeared to be connecting rooms.

"This is your sleeping quarters. Lord Zeref assumed you would be more comfortable sleeping in the same area. The door to the left holds three beds, the other holds two. I will leave you to decide who sleeps where. Don't bother with getting clothed into anything fancy, they will disappear once you all go through the introduction ceremony."

 _Ah, the disrobing of the clothes,_ I thought sarcastically before raising my hand, "I don't have to do it, right? It's my first time here, after all."

Jackal openly hesitated before turning to me, keeping his eyes on the floor, "Princess Heartfilia, can I speak truthfully?"

I blinked, confused but nodded, wondering what on earth he could possibly say.

He seemed to think about his words for a long second, before murmuring, his brow crinkling further with his words, "Even though, it is your choice to state your power since you have not visited the Vapids before… I don't want you to appear shocked if Lord Zeref's convinces you to partake anyway."

" _Convinces_ me?" That didn't sound right. In fact, multiple alarm bells were ringing through my head. Natsu and Erza must have thought the same thing before they both stepped forward. Erza stood beside me, whereas Natsu moved closer to Jackal, a look on his face that screamed 'threatening'.

"What does he have planned?"

Jackal faltered, "My Lord prefers the surprise."

"We don't," Erza stated firmly. "You will tell us what is going on Jackal, or we will make you."

"Whatever you do, Lord Zeref can do a lot worse. I will take the punishment for speaking out of turn as you deem fit," he spoke slowly, before dropping to his knees. He bared his neck in submission, and my heart thudded painfully in my chest, horrified and shocked at the turn of events.

Erza seemed equally surprised, but Natsu didn't. He just stared down at Jackal with an unreadable look.

"Natsu…?" I questioned softly, confused, and he tilted his head towards me before answering.

"He won't tell us because he's scared of Zeref, and because we aren't his masters. But, since he angered us, it's within our rights as visitors to his ruler's lands, to punish him," his voice was emotionless, but I noticed the way his back tensed as he looked down at Jackal who seemed expectant, _waiting_ for us to hurt him.

"That's…" The words caught in my throat and I closed my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in, trying to calm my racing heart. My stomach curled in sickness, at the idea of hurting anyone, even if they were a demon. Jackal had tried to warn us, but was stuck as a citizen under his Lord, unable to say anything else.

When I opened my eyes, my head was a lot clearer. I whispered, "Okay. We'll punish him."

Ultear sucked in a breath, "What? _Why?_ "

Erza didn't move, even when I took the few steps to Jackal who didn't move either, his neck completely bared to me. I glanced at Natsu, and he took a step back.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me we aren't about to do this? Erza!" Ultear's voice was tight, frantic almost, but I ignored her and bent over, reaching out with my hand slowly. Jackal didn't even flinch. Which meant he either wasn't particularly scared of me, or he wasn't scared of punishment.

And that made my heart squeeze painfully.

I touched his neck once before moving my hand to his nose, hovering in mid-air. He closed his eyes, probably waiting for whatever 'punishment' I had and I took a deep breath in before flicking him on the bridge of his nose. He jolted back, eyes snapping open to look at me confused as I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

Then I flicked his ear, watching as it twitched for a moment, "Naughty Jackal. _Naughty._ "

Natsu snorted a laugh and Ultear sighed, the noise full of relief as I turned to her. "You didn't _really_ think I was going to punish him?"

She sighed, "It's been a long day, Lucy. Please forgive me."

"On your knees, I think you need a _flick_ as well for that," I teased with a laugh as Natsu came up from beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist to tug our bodies together. Ultear chortled good-naturedly, as I smiled up at him, placing my hands against his chest lightly.

"You remember that moment," I poked his sternum pointedly. "You don't want my secret punishment technique directed at you."

"Shaking in fear. I'll be good," he stated solemnly, but the smile on his lips took away the seriousness of the moment. I closed my eyes for a second, remembering the last time I had done that. Virgo's surprised and amused face flitted through my mind, her eyes sparkling in laughter after I had told she needed to be punished.

It was a bitter-sweet memory.

"What… That's it?"

I turned towards Jackal, pulling away from Natsu to place my hands on my hips, looking down at him pointedly.

"That's _it?_ What do you mean? You are writhing in pain right now, aren't you?"

He looked up at me, completely lost before his shoulders relaxed and he slowly stood, nodding a few times in agreement.

"I think I am. Thank-you for reminding me of my place, Princess Heartfilia."

His cordial words made me laugh, amused at his attitude, and he cracked a small, grin in response. He then reached into his pocket and handed me a small item, a silver pendant that had what looked like a jackal's head on it. I ran my thumb over it, noting how his ears stood on ends and he stepped away from me.

"I'm your official guide and slave for the duration of your stay. If you need me, simply send a pulse of magic through the charm and I will find you." I didn't like the idea of him being loaned out to us under 'slave' status, but I was much more interested in the item.

"What _is_ this?" I mused, looking at the item. It glowed, strangely, and it wasn't the light. It was a dull, almost empty glow but there was something in it, something _different._

Jackal was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm one of the only demons that Zeref saved. I used to be human, a long time ago. That charm has what's left of my soul." I gazed at him shocked before looking down at the pendant, rubbing my thumb over it to remove the smudges.

"Lucy. You are touching his soul right now." Natsu sounded amused, but also grumpy, which was an odd mix and I looked at him, frowning in confusion at his words.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think Natsu is trying to tell you that souls are vulnerable, and it may be possible that touching it… like that, feels a certain way to Jackal," Erza stated softly, and I turned my attention to Jackal who had the slightest tinge of pink in his cheeks, but his ears were flat against his scalp. He fidgeted for a moment, before looking at me, a little distressed and I tilted my head before gasping, dropping the coin.

Natsu caught it before it hit the floor, but I was too busy feeling absolutely _mortified._

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean if I had _known…_ " I trailed off, feeling more embarrassed by the minute as Jackal looked upwards, as if looking at me was too difficult right now.

"It's fine. Is there anything else you require from me?"

I glanced around at every0ne, flushing even more at how _amused_ everyone looked. Ultear was clearly holding back a laugh before turning back to Jackal with an embarrassed wince. "Nope. You can… um, go."

 _Eloquent._

He nodded, bowed and then turned to go. Before he left the room, he glanced at Natsu, and muttered, "I'd like Princess Heartfilia to hold my charm."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched at his words, still holding the pendant. I could _sense_ the grumpy Natsu about to say something-probably something rude-and cut in with a nod.

"I will."

Jackal nodded then left, closing the doors behind him with a soft burst into laughter.

"How did you not _see_ the way he shivered? _My god,_ you'd think I'd be used to you by now, but I'm still getting impressive abdominal muscles from the work-out."

I narrowed my eyes at her before groaning, submitting to her laughter, and Jellal's patient, yet amused smile. Even Erza was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

The only person _not_ laughing, was Natsu, as he stared at the charm.

"Do you think he would get hurt if I lit it on fire?"

I gasped at his words and snatched the pendant from him. "Yes!"

He frowned at me, "First a nomad, and now a demon. Are you going to seduce everyone you pass?"

"Stop being pouty. I'm not doing _anything_ on purpose, and I'm not seducing anyone."

"You don't even _know_ that you are doing it!" he groaned before stomping over to me, and wrapping me up in his arms. Ultear laughed harder and I sighed, relaxing against his heat with a slight smile.

"I don't want to make you needlessly jealous. I'm only being friendly," I mumbled against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and he sighed, muttering something into my hair that made me pull my head back. I asked him to repeat it, ignoring the eyes on us and he frowned down at me.

"It's not your fault…"

"I know, but I don't know how to make you feel better."

He smiled a little, "I could think of one way."

I grinned back, leaning up to press our lips together as Jellal murmured, "Erza, let's figure out the bed situation." I didn't bother to halt myself, instead just brushing our lips against each others in a brief, promising motion. He hummed softly, pulling me closer and I heard Erza sigh.

"Yes. Let's leave Natsu and Lucy to themselves." It was a few moments before she called Ultear who grumbled and followed them into a room. I pushed him back slowly, steering him to one of the deep red chairs. Once the back of his knees hit the chair, he dropped down and I climbed onto his body. I sat just above his knees, my skin tingling, suddenly aching for touch.

He leaned back, forcing me to press my body to his and smiled up at me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… exhausted."

His hand came up to tuck a loose strand of hair away, his thumb running down my cheek, lightly caressing the skin there. I closed my eyes with a delighted shiver, as he stated softly, "You _did_ do something new. And you haven't even slept off the Shriek yet."

I closed my eyes, nodding before tilting my face into his touch, greedy for more. His fingers ran down my jaw, and I fell against his chest with a shudder. His other hand touched my face, tilting it up to his, so my chin rested on his sternum, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Are you worried about what Zeref will do?"

His brow crinkled as he thought about it, warm, rough fingertips stroking over my jaw and neck. I shuddered softly, my toes crinkling at the pleasure that accompanied his soft movements before listening to him speak.

"He likes games. And whatever he has planned, it won't be pleasant. And we can't do anything about it because it's his kingdom."

"So, how do we combat whatever he's going to do?"

"Zeref is keenly interested in human emotion. Demons don't function on the same level of empathy and emotion that we do. As much as I don't like it, around him, the only way to come out calmly, is to not hide anything. If he thinks you are hiding emotion, he'll always do something worse to watch you break."

I shuddered in fear at his words, curling against him with a frown of worry, pushing my power down which piqued, ready to protect me from whatever had frightened me. My skin crawled lightly, and I couldn't help but notice I didn't feel _right._

His fingers tips slid up my jaw, slipping into my hair as he murmured, "I'll protect you. Don't stress."

"How can I not? We are walking in blind.

He didn't answer, obviously at a loss in how to comfort me and I just sucked in his warmth, closing my eyes to press my lips against his chest, nuzzling him softly. His fingers were warm, and heavenly against my scalp, massaging with those firm strong hands.

"You changed forms into a lioness, didn't you? When you were fighting Tempester." I stilled in shock at his words, biting my lip, as I looked up with a guilty expression.

He smiled a little at my expression, "I'm not angry, you did what you had to do."

"I wouldn't have done it if I had any other idea at the time."

"How do you feel about it? You sounded animal when you growled at him," Natsu prompted, one of his hands falling to lightly touch my thigh, rubbing his thumb along the fabric very softly.

I frowned in thought, looking at his chest, and where my hands were placed, fingers scratching gently at the shirt there.

"I don't know, honestly, I'm exhausted but also numb," I whispered, trying to focus on some sort of _feeling,_ but coming up with only the tired tug of a heavy box inside me, like all my emotion had locked itself away. I knew what shock felt like, but this wasn't like that, so I didn't think it had anything to do with it.

"Do you know why? Is it nymph related?"

"Maybe. Actually, it's a lot like how I felt when I destroyed my kingdom. Just, _numb._ Except, without the crushing guilt and terror."

Natsu looked at me, his brow pinched in slight concern and I tried to swim through the fog in my mind, connect with that part of me. Now that Jackal was gone, and it was just Natsu and I, the past few hours had really caught up with me, leaving my body heavy and my mind completely numb.

"Come on. We need to get you out of your clothes."

I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow in question, "Excuse me?"

"I don't like how pale you are all of a sudden; I think that Shriek and fight took a lot out of you. You still might be experiencing a little bit of residual magic from Zeref or have some type of symptom that Banshees get when they hit another power plateau. I need to touch you and see if I can help in some way."

It made some sort of sense to my foggy brain, but I still asked, "What is a power plateau?"

"It's a magical term that helps explain how your power jumps from one level to another entirely. I noticed when you forced that Scream in Tempester's head, your power flexed and then jumped. Erza also noticed it. You were strong before, but for all we know, Banshees are ability type creatures. And every time you manage to unlock a new power, you jump another level."

"And you think that might be one of the reasons I feel like this?"

He touched my cheeks gently, eyes narrowing. "Yes. But it's hard to tell. When I touched you five minutes ago, you were sucking in my warmth. But now, your skin is ice-cold."

"That's worrying," I murmured, unable to actually feel concerned over my well-being. Natsu grunted softly before slowly standing up, wrapping one hand around my waist, and the other underneath my ass so he could steady me.

He was walking somewhere when I asked, "I was acting normal with everyone, including Jackal before. Why has it only hit now if it has something do with what happened before?"

"Could be a defensive technique. Your power recognised a demon, a creature that you attacked and waited for you to be comfortable or at least away from a power like that. But, honestly, Lucy, I don't know. The sooner we get those hands on those journals, the better. I don't like how little we know."

He supported my body with one hand and opened the door. I didn't move as he spoke to Erza, "Lucy isn't feeling well. I'm going to take her into the other room and figure out what's going on."

"What's wrong?"

"I have some ideas, but I'd rather get her better instead of discussing it."

Erza was quiet for a few seconds which prompted Jellal to talk, "Okay. Come get us if we can help."

I think Natsu nodded, but I wasn't entirely sure, floating in a state of complete silence; no feelings, no _nothing._

Natsu was walking again, and we entered the opposite bedroom. I lifted my head and glanced around, my eyes taking in the darkly coloured scheme. The two beds were quite large, with only a few metres separating them, dressed in blood red sheets and black pillows.

"I have a feeling that Lord Zeref doesn't know about any colours except red and black," I stated mindlessly as he lightly set me on the bed, also glancing around for a second with a small sardonic smile.

"Let's add lack of style to his list of shortcomings then," he recommended, crouched down so he could remove my shoes, tugging on each one softly as they slid off.

I felt a pinch of amusement, but it was cloudy in my mind and I had trouble focusing.

"I'm going to take off your pants, is that okay? I was just thinking more skin contact might be best." He noted, eyes glancing up at me with an affirming look, as if waiting for my permission. I blinked at him and he sighed softly, the noise slightly worried.

He slowly undid the sting of my pants, sliding them down, revealing the tight shorts I wore underneath. Ultear had given me the shorts as extra protection from the cold in the north and since we hadn't had the time to change, I was still wearing them.

I remembered thanking her and laughing about the sheer, tight fabric of them, because they hadn't seemed like they would help at all.

Once my pants were off, he leaned over me, gently removing my jacket as I assisted him mindlessly, missing the warm touch of his hands.

"Still feeling… numb?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas how to stop it?"

I tried to think about it but came up empty, shaking my head as he released a slow breath.

"I'll try massaging your legs, to get the blood moving. Okay?"

I shrugged, because the idea didn't sound half-bad. I already knew I enjoyed Natsu's firm hands anywhere, but his leg massages were something that only happened when we had time. And lately, time was the one thing we didn't have.

I barely felt the rugged touch of his hands, gazing down at him as he began to massage, rub and caress my legs, manipulating them with his hands. When he got to my knee, he traced the royal tattoo along my calf, fingers tracing the swirls, pushing his fingers into a spot that made a flush run from my head to my toes, giving me the slightest pinch of warmth through my system.

Deciding that talking would be helpful to him, I stated, "I felt something then."

His lush green eyes glanced up at me, "Yeah?" His nails slowly scraped against that spot and I felt more warmth, but it was still muted, as if my skin refused to register. I nodded, and he hummed to himself.

Once his feet reached my ankles, his fingers got a lot more insistent in their massage, manipulating the skin, pinching, and rubbing. He smoothed his digits gently along the arch of my foot, and my toes crinkled, my nose twitching.

His eyes found mine as I nodded, reading his thoughts: "Ticklish."

"That's feeling something," he pointed out, his lips lifting into a half-smile. I tilted my head, noticing the odd fluttering sensation in my chest.

"I'm feeling something when you smile at me too," I informed him helpfully, the fluttering increasing when his smile widened, the slightest bit of pink dusting the tips of his ears.

"Good to know," he mumbled, returning his attention to my foot. Once he deemed it was done, he began on my other leg, pressing long circles into my skin, thumbs moving in tandem as they stimulated my muscles and skin, leaving another flush of heat to pass through my body. My power, which had been carefully quiet for sometime sent a little jolt of awareness through me.

"That's something," he declared, running his palms down my calf until he reached my ankle, probably noticing the blush on my cheeks. I lifted my hand, pressing my cold fingertips to the skin, glad that I could feel that my face was warm now.

"I think it's working," I replied, my voice oddly breathless, and he nodded in agreement, his dexterous fingers still working against my skin.

"You might be feeling things physically, and reacting, but you still seem a little blank," he admitted, looking up at me from his position, kneeling between my legs. I did a quick mental check before nodding at his words.

"That seems like the case."

"Got any ideas _now?_ "

I thought about it, a little pleased when a memory flashed through my head. There was _one_ thing that I couldn't remain unfeeling, especially when it came to Natsu.

"Kiss me?" I suggested, tilting my head as he lifted my foot, lightly kissing my ankle before biting the skin there. It sent a sharp nudge of pleasure knocking into my stomach, my heart going a little faster as it faded.

He then slowly crawled up my body, his clothes brushing my bare legs. Before I knew it, I was looking into his bright, heady eyes as he hovered above me. He leant down, settling his weight on top of mine before pressing his lips on mine.

The minute our lips touched, my body moved. It reminded me of the moment when he first healed me, back at Fary Vella. One second, our lips were millimetres away, the next, I was hovering over him, having flipped him onto his back.

"Lucy?" His eyebrows furrowed and I smiled a little, embarrassed by my movements. But before I could say anything, that box holding all my human feelings, emotions and thoughts broke apart, flowing through my mind. It was a little overwhelming to begin with, the onslaught of terror, shock, pride, anger that rushed through me, connected to what had happened when I had gotten stronger mid-fight.

I suspected Natsu was right, my power had locked those parts of me away so I could get used to the level it had jumped. I couldn't help but marvel at the way my power worked, it was as if on some baser level, I knew that I wouldn't be able to control the onslaught of emotions with a new power boost.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered softly from beneath me and I opened my eyes, without realising I had closed them.

The smile came a little easier the second time I tried it, and I joked gently, "You'll do anything to get my pants off, won't you?"

Relief swam through his eyes as he slowly raked his palms up my legs, resting them on my hips, slipping under the fabric of my shirt.

"You caught me. I wasn't concerned at all, just horny."

"Where are the horns to prove that?" I teased, leaning down to brush our lips together, feeling my stomach jitter around softly in excitement. He groaned a little as I sunk my weight down on him fully, licking along my bottom lip gently.

"I got something else that will prove it."

I laughed at his words, ignoring the flush on my cheeks as we taunted each other with soft touches, and heavy looks. I slipped my fingers underneath his scarf, sweeping my fingers lightly over the warm skin there, smiling when he sighed.

His hands were doing their fair share of exploring, one hand staying at my hip, rubbing gentle circles against the skin, the other, slipping down the side of me, passing my behind in a calculated trail of fingers.

My eyes fluttered closed at the teasing touches, my skin practically shuddering with excitement as I wished he would apply just a _little_ more pressure.

 _He was driving me crazy._

"You started this game, Princess," Natsu spoke, alerting me that he had heard my thoughts and I pouted coyly.

"I did not."

He raised his eyebrow, giving me a dubious, playful look that made me laugh softly. I leaned down, brushing our lips again, before murmuring, "I just don't want to start anything only to get interrupted _again._ "

"Having a hard time?" he grinned and I rolled my eyes, our lips caressing every-time we spoke to each other, adding fuel to the slow burning flames inside my stomach.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"I'm sure you can feel that," he mused dryly, and I bit my lip, looking down the length of our bodies, indeed _feeling_ what he suspected. It was thick, warm and hard against my thigh, rubbing against my skin through his pants softly.

When I glanced back up at him, he was watching me closely, searching my reaction. I gave him a shy smile, wiggling my hips a little against him. His hand tightened where he gripped me, making a sizzle of lust shoot through me.

"Easy."

I challenged him with my eyes, "Why should I be?" I rolled my hips slowly, grinding against him suggestively. His eyes slipped closed, his back arching as his nails dug into my skin, making me shiver in anticipation.

"Didn't you want to avoid this, in case we get interrupted again?"

"It's not me that will find it... _hard_ if we do," I smirked coyly before squealing when he flipped our positions, a sexy glower on his features.

"That's awfully rude of you, Lucy," he leered. "Planning on getting me all fired up and then leaving me to dry out?"

I giggled at his tone, arching my back so he could slip a hand around my side, resting it on the small of my back, just above my tailbone.

"Of course not. I was just stating that I can get away with hiding _my_ arousal, but you cannot." His lips twitched at my words.

"You keep forgetting, dragons have heightened senses. You may _think_ you are getting away with it, but really…" He lowered himself, brushing his lips against my sensitive neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure at the soft suck he gave me, speaking against my skin.

"I can smell everything."

"Liar," I breathed. Although I was sure he wasn't _really_ lying. But the idea of him _smelling_ my arousal was way too embarrassing to deal with.

He grinned, probably reading my thoughts yet again, and nuzzled my neck. "You know it's true. You smell so _good._ Something sweet and dirty at the same time," he purred, the noise vibrating down my spine and I moaned softly, tilting my head further so I could expose more of my neck.

"Shut up."

"I don't think you want me too. Not really. I think you like me talking dirty to you."

"I would hardly call it talking dirty," I muttered, even though what he was saying _was_ getting to me, and I did like it.

He chuckled, the hand on my back pushing up, making our bodies press together. I shuddered as he pressed kiss after kiss along my neck, opening his mouth to lightly suck the skin just below my ear. Then he spoke with a suggestive, invitingly-low voice.

"If you knew the things I wanted to do to you… you'd probably melt in my hands."

I gasped at his words, bringing my hands up from where they lay on the mattress and twisting into his hair, pulling his lips away from my neck and to my own. I kissed him hungrily, arousal burning through me, twisting my insides in the best way, leaving a shuddering mess of nerves.

I moved my lips against his aggressively, biting at his bottom lip, as he slowly kissed me back, almost lazily, and it made me burn for more. I made hungry noises against his lips, tugging on his soft hair with my fingers, my other hand sliding down his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt.

I let my head fall back, panting when I was running out of breath, sliding my hands up his shirt, feeling his toned, warm muscles. He looked down at me, my hand still tangled in his hair, his lips red and his cheeks flushed with a sexy smirk on his lips. He licked them and I shuddered, struggling to control my breathing and my suddenly _very_ active libido.

It was like all the times we had been stopped from doing _anything,_ was suddenly making me feel incredibly needy and aroused.

"Get that look off your face," I whispered, and his smirk deepened as he pressed his lips against mine again, gently sucking my bottom lip before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feel his tongue nudging mine, stroking along the bottom of my teeth before slipping out, which made my tongue chase it.

I felt the heat rush through me like a wave, touching every corner of me, but I didn't care to stop the kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth, dancing with his. He pulled back, licking his lips as he looked down at me.

" _Fuck,_ you look pretty right now."

"I _always_ look pretty," I whispered back, lifting my hips to rub my crotch against his in a libidinous movement, trying to convey how much I wanted him. He chuckled shakily, nuzzling my cheek, sliding his teeth down my jaw until he bit lightly at my throat, paying particular attention there.

"Natsu…"

"What do you want?"

" _You,_ " I complained, my hips grinding in slow circles, my fingers twisted in his hair, slow pulses of pleasure ripping down my body.

"You have me, Luce," he shuddered, pushing his hips against me. My body jolted, a low moan ripping out of my throat at the sparks that ignited. His hardness was pushing against the fabric of his pants, not nearly enough to give me _real_ stimulation.

I slipped my hand out of his shirt and tugged on his pants urgently. "Off."

" _Jebi se, ti si seksi,_ " he muttered under his breath, and I brushed my hands along the bulge softly, my body lurching off his natural heat and the lust passing between us.

"What does that mean?" I whispered, still tugging on his pants and his hand that had been placed behind my back, slipped to cover mine, flicking the button that vexed me open. I practically shoved my hand into his pants, shuddering when he let out a low growl, his hand catching my wrist.

He didn't answer my question, but I found that I didn't particularly care, because now I had his hardness in my hand, the firm thickness exhilarating under the oddly soft fabric of his drawers.

His breathing was fast and when I brought my eyes to his face, I saw the way his fangs lengthened and that shadow of darkness around his skin. When I looked down my body, I noticed my own thighs, which were wrapped tightly around his waist, were covered in those same markings.

 _What a pair we made._

His head tilted when he heard my thought, hand loosening on my wrist as he leaned down, sucking at my bottom lip for a second.

"I have to admit. I find the tattoos sexy as _all_ fuck. I'd love to trace them some day, see exactly where they lead."

I shivered at his soft words, before whispering, "I like your fangs."

His lips stretched, his eyes a dark red, which I hadn't noticed change during the onslaught of emotions, and I saw the gleam of those long, creamy fangs peeking out behind his lips.

"I like _you._ "

"Are you just saying that because I'm ready to fully accept the title _dragon rider_?" I remarked quietly, smiling at his soft chuckle as I moved my hand slightly, giving his length a firm stroke. His breath shuddered, his hips moving towards me against the stroke and I bit my lip, loving the feel of him in my hand.

"I'm saying it because I _like_ you. But, I do have to say that you can't accept that title yet; there is no way I'm taking you in Zeref's castle. With him… around."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Natsu, I'm pretty willing right now. In fact, if we don't do it right now, I might die."

"That's a little dramatic. You can wait for the little dragon for a little longer."

I laughed at his nickname, giving his member a firm stroke, "Strange, it doesn't _feel_ little."

He let out a low growl and I sighed, taking my hand away slowly, lingering with my fingertips on the trail of hair that led to his stiffness.

"Are you _sure_ we can't do it?"

"It'd be like doing _it_ in the same house as your Father."

I pouted before stating dryly, "I can't believe _you_ are the one stopping us this time. I thought for sure you'd be eager."

"Eager is too light a word," he insisted, with a strained laugh. He leant down to nuzzle my neck as I giggled, gasping softly when he bit the flesh.

"Natsu," I groaned out his name. "You shouldn't start things you can't finish."

He sighed softly, rubbing his lips on my neck. "If we were _anywhere_ else, finishing definitely wouldn't be an issue."

Suppressing a shiver at his words, I placed my hands on either side of his face, trying to ignore the burning need that echoed through my body.

"I know. It's just the wrong time, in the wrong place, with the wrong company."

* * *

Ultear stood behind me, twisting my hair into a high braid, leaving my lengthy bangs out. Then she rearranged a few pieces, tucking and fiddling until my long blonde hair was pulled up, tickling the skin on my upper back.

I eyed her casual outfit curiously, "You've been to the Vapids before?"

"I visited many times before I became Jellal's guard." She informed me, "Routine checks and all that."

"So, you _know_ what's going to happen?"

She picked up the conical hat that Bixlow had given me and placed it on my head, "I haven't been to a dinner hosted by the Vapids, and I've never declared my magic in front of the head-honcho himself before. But you normally mutter some demon language and voila, naked Lucy for all to see."

I tried to give her a dry look, but the amused smile on my lips gave me away.

"What do you think Zeref has planned?"

"I don't know. But I think whatever he has planned, we go in calm. And hopefully, we have Natsu ready to throw down ahead of time."

"You do!" We both heard Natsu call from outside of the room and we both laughed as she adjusted the hat on my head before looking down at my outfit.

"So, are you planning to declare your magic?"

I looked down at the casual cotton pants and long sleeved shirt I wore, shrugging, "Not really, but I'm not going to waste a good pair of pants on mystical magic that makes you lose your clothes if things don't go my way."

She snorted, "Wise words."

Lord Zeref stood a bit ahead of us, arms open in a welcoming embrace. Jackal, Tempester and Kyoka were placed behind him, just in front of the large double doors.

"I would like to take this moment to formally welcome you all to the Vapids. We are always excited to accept such powerful visitors." I glanced at Erza, sharing a silent look with her that basically said, ' _he's laying it on thick'._ Her face was blank, but I could feel the cautious warning through our link, telling me to be careful around him.

He smiled, noticing how we all didn't respond, and pushed on with an apologetic look on his features, though his eyes glimmered darkly, "Unfortunately, we can't let you into the dining hall unless you declare your magic. You are more than welcome to wait here with Tempester, or return to your room, if you don't wish too."

"That's generous of you," Natsu stated, a dark smirk on his lips, as his hand slipped down my arm, grasping my hand tightly. I pulled him towards my body slightly, sensing his agitation through our companionship and worked on trying to soothe it, the way he had done for me so many times before.

Zeref's smile widened at this, his eyes flickering down to our joined hands before dropping his arms _finally,_ taking a step back with a low bow.

He wisely ignored Natsu's words, and instead offered, "If you'd like, I can get one of my demons to declare their magic first?"

"That won't be necessary," Natsu claimed. "We aren't shy."

An emotion flitted across Zeref's face for a split second, something like annoyance, but it was wiped as quickly as it came, a patient, indulging smile on his face as he gestured toward the space in front of him. Natsu glanced at me, giving my hand a soft squeeze, and his smirk dimmed into something softer.

He must have been sensing my sudden anxiety because the smile soothed me, told me that it would be fine. And I trusted him.

He slipped his hand out of mine and took a step forward, but didn't move from there and I saw his shoulders roll once, as if preparing himself.

"Do you need assistance in speaking the words?" Zeref asked after a moment of silence and I got the feeling he was purposely goading Natsu. The air around us instantly warmed, sizzling against my skin and I felt Erza take a step forward. Kyoka matched that step, ready to leap forward and catch her.

I caught her arm before she could move any closer, and Jellal pulled her back slowly. The heat in the air grew potent with power, until I saw the slightest bead of sweat drip off Zeref's forehead. He was directing a dark, _evil_ stare at Natsu and I didn't truly wanted to see what Natsu's returning look was.

I glanced at Ultear who was wearing a polite, almost blank smile. Suddenly, an idea sparked to life inside of me and I sighed loudly, catching everyone's attention, with the exception of the two posturing, related royals in front of us. Jackal's eyebrows furrowed as I crossed my arms, leaning to hipcheck Ultear lightly.

"I hope the magic takes Natsu's shirt magically from him. I mean, it would just help out in the long run, you know?"

An amused smile cracked through Ultear's horrible poker-face, "If the magic just takes his pants from him, you won't need to do _anything._ "

I smiled indulgently, glad she had jumped in on my plan, just like I knew she would, "I _am_ always looking for new ways to avoid clothing. In Natsu's case, of course."

"Such ideas from a princess, how scandalous."

"I have my moments," I admitted with a wink, before looking over to Natsu who had turned sideways slightly, and was watching us talk about him. Ultear snickered softly, breaking some of the tense atmosphere with her vibrant personality. I could tell she was trying to keep herself poised, but for this situation, I just couldn't let that happen.

"You know what would look great on Natsu?" I mused, avoiding his gaze, running my eyes over his body appreciatively.

"What, dear Lucy?"

"A big red… bow."

I smiled patiently once the floodgates broke apart, leaving Ultear in howls of laughter, cackling away gleefully at the mental image I had given her. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leaning her weight on me.

Natsu's lips moved a little into a reluctant grin, his shoulders relaxing and I only then noticed the heat had dropped entirely.

"Are you done?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, gesturing to his person. "For now. You may continue."

He shook his head, turning back to Zeref as he muttered some words under his breath, but it was so lowly spoken, that I couldn't hear them completely. Then an aura of light engulfed him entirely, flowing over his body like a rivulets of water without gravity to keep them flowing downward.

It began at his feet, which were bare, before slowly working up his calves, his pants disappearing entirely, replaced with a dark leather version, almost black in the dim lighting of the hall. They stuck to his leanly muscled legs before curving around his ass, which looked amazing in the material moulded to his skin.

But that wasn't the most shocking aspect of this sudden wardrobe change, because he actually was _mostly_ covered - I noticed thin slits up the bottoms of the pants - with the addition of a white long-sleeved, silky shirt. That had lace edges.

I blinked, my eyes wandering over the strange fashion, because the shirt looked impossibly _feminine,_ but the way his shoulders filled it out, made him look...

 _Ridiculously sexy._

Like a succubus' wet dream.

The aura of light faded, and he turned back to us, fiddling with the sleeves with an obvious grimace.

"Is that… Lace?" Ultear blurted, holding her hand to her mouth and Natsu fixed a grumpy glare on her.

"Yeah. Every time. I declare, and it's always lace and… _this_ style."

"Perhaps it is showing your true colours," Jellal stated, in a very brief show of amusement, and Natsu grunted, his lips twitching despite his obvious embarrassment about his state of dress.

My eyes were stuck on the slits on either side of his pants, that stopped just before his knees, showing off his muscled calves. Then they drifted up to his tanned skin, wrapped by that see-through silk, with the lace finishings around his wrists and along the bottom. The shirt gaped widely, showing off the tattoo along his neck and chest, and his _impressive_ muscles, stopping just before the second set of abdominal muscles.

I blinked a few times, heat rising up to my cheeks as I imagined _touching_ that silk, feeling the heat and muscles it showed off.

"Lucy?" Ultear nudged me, alerting me that they were _probably_ calling for my attention for a while now, and I was too busy eyeing up Natsu to notice.

I turned to her, my mouth dry and my heart pounding, "Sorry?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You haven't laughed at Natsu yet. He's wearing _lace._ And he's got slits. The type that people would expect on a woman."

I laughed nervously, nodding at her words before turning to Natsu who was staring at me with a strange expression on his face. I gave him a guilty smile, "You look horrible."

He narrowed his eyes at me, before walking towards me. I squeaked, grabbing Ultear to drag her in front of me, protecting my poor heart - _and active libido -_ from the hot as hell Natsu in _that._ Ultear stood in front of me, not moving like a good shield, as Natsu tried to reach around her to grab me.

"Excuse me, Prince Dragneel, Princess Heartfilia is having some issues at the moment and is not in the mood to be available. I can always take a message for you," Ultear offered, her voice confused, but friendly and I almost laughed at how she just _adapted_ to my strange behaviour, without any explanation.

However, she wasn't my guard for much longer because she then stepped to the side, "Oh, look. She's in. I'm going to go over here. Present my magic while you guys, _talk._ "

"Traitor," I choked, as she wandered over to the spot Natsu had previously stood with a wave and a smirk.

Natsu grabbed my cheeks, forcing my eyes on him and I avoided looking, flicking my eyes at every other spot besides him. I definitely didn't notice how his hair looked longer, and how his fangs glistened when he spoke.

"What's wrong with you? It's just lace."

"You can't _smell_ it?" I muttered mulishly, not wanting to admit anything, not in front of company and his eyebrows twitched, as he kept moving his head so our eyes connected for a brief moment before I looked somewhere else.

"I basically turned my nose off, demons stink and I knew we'd be close to them tonight. Why? What am I missing?"

"You can turn your nose off?" I asked, vaguely disgusted, and he sighed, bringing his fingers up to squish at my cheeks, and keep my head in one spot. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't stop my eyes from looking everywhere _but_ him.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer _my_ question."

"We've got more important things to do. Is it smart to be having this sort of discussion in front of Lord Zeref and his demons?" I croaked out, inching back with a timid smile and he just narrowed his eyes, not agreeing with me, just _staring._

I closed my eyes, "You aren't going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope."

I grumbled under my breath, reaching up on the tips of my toes to peek over his shoulder. I noticed that Erza was now declaring, but Zeref was staring right at us. As was Jackal. I dropped back down on my feet, clearing my throat weakly.

"I'm only going to say this, _once._ And then we are moving on, got it?" I struggled to make my voice firm, staring up at him, finally, and he nodded, watching me, waiting for me to speak.

But there was _no_ way I was going to say it, with two people _obviously_ listening in.

So instead, I just placed my hands on his chest, feeling the lace trims and soft silk tickle my palms. Then I looked up at him, lowering my eyes lids to gaze up into his lush green eyes, studying his handsome features, feeling the way his heart slowly began to pound inside him chest.

My cheeks warmed as I imagined feeling my hands up the leather fabric encasing his legs, sliding my fingers along the slits. I bit my lip when I imagined what the lace would feel like, touching my thighs, following the trial of his fingers.

"Oh."

I cleared my throat pointedly, glad he had gotten the message and he slowly let go of me, stepping back. I made sure to keep my face away from the prying eyes of Zeref and Jackal, watching as he glanced upwards, a dark happy grin on his features.

I almost rolled my eyes at the fact he was _happy_ I thought he looked good in his current attire, but didn't say anything, working on calming my flaming cheeks.

"Natsu, Lucy?" Erza questioned, bringing our attention to them as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

I almost flushed at the fact we had held up the whole process, but I was willing to blame Natsu at this point in time.

"Yep. Everything is great." I scanned over their outfits. Erza was in a dark black dress, no shoes and cuffs around her wrists. It actually looked good and had no trace of lace, surprisingly. When I turned to Jellal, I noticed he hadn't changed at all, which led Erza to answer my silent question.

"Jellal has little magic, so to avoid… embarrassment, Zeref has excused him since his class is a knight, mostly."

I nodded in understanding, surprised at how _level-headed_ Zeref was being.

My eyes finally moved to Ultear who wore a long skirt, golden swirls sliding down the side, and a black string bikini top, with two lines of fabric down the sides of her hips. The oddest thing was around her neck, a fluffed up collar that didn't appear to be connected to _anything._

"I look great, don't I?"

Her words made me laugh and I nodded, my eyes sliding to Natsu who grumbled at the lack of pockets in his pants. I couldn't help but stare at him a little, and think that there wasn't any _space_ for pockets when his pants were so tight. And I was totally ok with that.

"Princess Heartfilia, whilst I am aware this is your first time visiting the Vapids, I implore you to declare your magic… To put us all at ease."

I raised my eyebrow at his words, finding them plastered with falsity, before replying, "I don't think I'm comfortable doing so."

I saw Jackal tense and look down at the ground out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to heed his warning, but to fully understand the situation, and to try to understand _Zeref,_ I needed to see exactly what lengths he would go to in order to get his way.

Lord Zeref tilted his head and a frown perched on his lips, but with the way his eyes gleamed, I knew that was an act as well.

 _Was anything he did genuine?_ I found myself wondering when he glanced at Kyoka and she stepped forward. Erza and Ultear immediately copied her actions, but she just smiled and tapped the floor with her clawed feet once, then twice.

The ceiling opened up from above, and an x-shaped metal frame was slowly lowered into the room, with a body strung up on it. Pale, scar-less luminescent skin and a head of blue hair made my heart jump up into my throat, horror clawing at my insides as the person attached to the frame breathed heavily, her body twitching in pain.

Zeref gazed blankly at me, "I did not wish to resort to such tactics but it would be best if you declare your magic."

Erza stared up at the figure in shock, as I felt tears pool in my eyes, watching as the head lifted and two dark, blue eyes found mine.

"Aquarius," I choked out, rushing forward to lightly touch her skin with my fingers, a sob ripping up my throat at her condition. Natsu growled, realizing that I knew the prisoner.

"Lucy," she breathed, relief in her eyes as I pushed the sweat off her forehead with trembling fingers as I regarded her person.

 _Something wasn't right._

"How are you here?" Words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them, because I _knew_ Aquarius. Not only would she not answer, but she'd call me a brat for asking, or something along those lines. It was a surprise that she was letting me touch her at all.

But I was just so _confused,_ Loke had told us she was heading towards Fary Vella. How did she get here before us? _How long had she been here?_

Her next words shocked me, "I came here after being told by Queen Eileen that you were headed here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. The way they have been talking about you in the kingdom is _horrible._ "

 _Something definitely wasn't right._

Her voice was spot on, but the words were not. Maybe it was just the shock of being here, of being held captive until I arrived, but Aquarius would _never_ act like this. She wouldn't, _be so nice…_

As if spurred on by my silence, she continued talking, practically blubbering, "And when I arrived here, they asked me to stay. I promise, they've been _good_ to me. But they won't be unless you declare your magic."

A few tears left my eyes, at seeing Aquarius again, at hearing her voice.

 _But this wasn't right._

I glanced at Erza, before taking a step back, smiling at the Aquarius in front of me, "Of course darling, anything to keep you safe."

She smiled back and it was the final straw. Erza sighed, shaking her head and I followed suit, giving Zeref a bitter smile.

"Lord Zeref, did you happen to know that when I was seven, I broke my arm? And Aquarius locked me in a cupboard for two days declaring that I was 'too clumsy'?"

"Don't forget when you were 15," Erza spoke next, turning to address Zeref as well. "She kissed a local boy and Aquarius rinsed her mouth out with soap and told her that she wasn't old enough to have hormones yet." I smiled at that memory, because Erza had starting fighting with Aquarius and told her just how many times 15-year-old Erza had _kissed_ 16-year-old Jellal.

"Of course, that wasn't as bad as the time she braided my hair to the bed because I complained about having long healthy hair when children in some places in Fiora had _no_ hair," I mused, before laughing softly when Erza chuckled under her breath.

"Do you remember the time where she threw you in the fountain outside of your palace for calling her 'darling'?"

I watched Zeref's eyebrows crinkle at Erza's words, and I sighed.

"I understand now. Demons use tricks and human weakness to get what they want. But Aquarius was never a weakness to me, and I wasn't one for her. In fact, she constantly belittled me for having weaknesses in the first place."

Kyoka took a slow step back, her eyes carefully blank as I cleared my throat, "And that's why I know, without a doubt, _that_ is not Aquarius. An exceptionally close likeness, I admit. But not her."

Zeref's smile was amused as he drawled, "I must admit, I thought there was a chance you would be able to tell the difference. That's the problem with clones: their personalities are especially difficult to replicate, particularly when we have no concept of the relationship patterns their origin host shared."

"Well, our relationship is certainly nothing like that," I stated, before bringing my hand up to massage the skin between my eyes. "You really want me to declare my power, don't you?"

"It would be eye-opening and I would be grateful."

"Exactly how grateful would you be?" I wondered, before stating, "I need the journals that belonged to my ancestor. I've been told that they are here. Is this true?"

"I believe we have a few left in the library. I must admit, I heard from my spies that you were headed here, but did not know the reasoning behind such a visit."

"Well, now you do. If I declare my power, do I get what is rightfully mine?"

"You could just steal them, or demand I give them to you. As you put it, they _are_ rightfully yours."

"Lord Zeref, despite your games, I'm really not here to create a fuss. I'd like to part ways as unlikely friends, if anything."

"That's very… mature of you," Zeref mused before sighing, "Kyoka, go fetch the diaries of Leora Heartfilia for our guest."

Kyoka went to argue, but Zeref cut his eyes to her, a completely blank look that somehow held a lot of threat. She huffed and stormed out, blending into the shadows as he turned back to me.

"If you will present your magic, I will happily give you the books."

I glanced at my friends, settling my eyes on Natsu before nodding and taking a step forward.

"Very well. I will present then."

* * *

 **Back at it again~~**

 ***holds up one lemon, preparing to throw it into the masses before deciding against it, squeezing a little juice onto the chapter***

 **Ya'll just need to be patient, there is a time and place for smut. In your evil relatives house, ain't it.**

 **Question Time!**

* * *

 **Will the fourth scream ever happen?** _The fourth scream is the Scream of Wrath. Wut are you trying to accomplish?_

 **What does Zeref mean when he said Lucy was much more powerful than tempester?!** _Well, if you put up a mouse against a lion, you are sure to think it wasn't a fair match. Zeref sensed that and just maybe, he imagines a suitable fighter instead of Tempester, for Lucy._

 **Is she more powerful than him(Zeref)?** _You'll never know! ;)_

 **Did she learn how to master her scream? Albiet incidentally...?** _Incidentally, no. But ACCIdentally, yes. Or she at least pulled some control out of her ass and voila, the scream was made._

 **Will he (Zeref) keep messing with Lucy while they stay in the Vapids?** _It's just that… Lucy is so much fun to mess with *evil smile*_

 **More importantly, will he try and mess with Lucy and Natsu's relationship?** _NOTHING CAN MESS WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP YA'LL, DON'T WORRY. YOU WILL ONLY SEE PROGRESSION OF FEELINGS._

 **Will we be seeing some nalu soon?** _Look up, my friend._

 **Or better yet will Lucy test herself against the light and be like super powerful?** _Next chapterrr_

 **And Natsu is getting pretty defensive of Lucy, will we be seeing some assumptions about the couple not couple?** _They are a couple so I'm struggling to see assumptions being made of what is FACT. (even if Lucy don't realise it yet)_

 **Ooh also, will we be seeing the book on banshee shit soon?** _Yep! Answers and Banshee lore ~~~ revealed._

 **Is the red eyed thing that's following them, Rouge?** _Now that would be a surprise…_

 **Thoughts on ch. 535?** _That Graylu love! That Nalu love! That JELLAL._

 **And will there be more Lucy fight scenes in the future?** _Yes because we are all sluts for Lucy using her power for good and messing up some people_

 **And how exactly are Natsu and Zeref related?** _Will be answered soon *fades into the back ground*_

 **Does Natsu know him and Zeref are related?** _*snort* Yes._

 **Will there be Natsu vs. Zeref totally awesome blasting battle?** _I wouldn't say AWESOME blasting battle but with how angry those boys are, some hormones will need to be released._

 **Also, really random question, but how did you come up with your fanfiction username?** _Obsessed with Fresh Prince of Bel Air when I was 16, it sort of just stuck… ;)_

 **Really, are you going to bring that hardcore Nalu?** _YOU KNOW IT SAN._

 **WHEN WILL THE SMUT HAPPEN? ¿** _SOON._

 **Dose the puppy have a crush on the princess?** _OHOHOHOHOH be very careful puppy_

 **WHY WON'T YOU WRITE NALU SMUT?!** _BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO BE PURE._

 **So the hat's a weapon? How is it that powerful and why did Bickslow give it to Lucy if it is?** _It's a weapon. But it only is that powerful because it absorbs whoever's using it magic up and forms it into an attack with the blade. Bickslow is a shit, and thought it would look much better on her than him, plus, it's a reason for them to meet again._

 **And they have to fight the 9 Demon Gates right after they get there? That doesn't seem fair!** _Demons aren't fair… As Natsu would say. (little bit demonist if we are being honest)_

 **How the hell did Lucy do that with her Scream?!** _Under pressure, pushing DOWN ON YOU PUSHING DOWN ON ME._

 **How is he able to do that to Lucy?!** _*clears throat weakly* Magic…?_

 **Will we see Mavis at all?** _Maybeeee ~_

* * *

 **Well! That was fun. A MASSIVE chapter for you guys this time, and I hope you bloody well enjoy it.**

 **Remember it is 40 review for an EARLIER update (the review mark won't jump any higher than this, I promise) or I update Sat/Sun.**

 **The next time you see me, I will have watched Dragon Cry!**

 **Later losers ;)**

 **Stay fresh and fabulous**

 **xo freshprincess**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

 **Her Rage**

* * *

 _King Igneel Dragneel: Is frequently annoyed by the fact his first name and last name rhyme. Proclaims that Natsu was too much trouble and that's why he never had another kid, but in reality, the thought of making sweet, sweet love to a demon has left him with a permanent funny taste in his mouth. Has a childish rivalry with the Thunder Wilderness, because his Kingdom is so much better. Known to play pranks on them, and considers his biggest achievement in creating an equally destructive prank-loving son._

* * *

"Would you _stop_ staring at me?" I complained, tugging on the sheer see-through overlay that brushed the skin on my upper thighs. Ultear ignored me entirely, burning a hole into my soul with her intense gaze.

I looked down at my person with a barely controlled wince. The outfit change had been… _surprising_ to say the least. I was expecting some lace, or at least a simple dress like Erza. Instead, I got… _this._

"Let me get this straight, the more revealing your clothes are, the less power you have up against this holy light, or whatever." I stated, my eyebrows furrowing as I gazed down at my body.

"Yes." Jackal spoke from beside Zeref who was staring at me, a fascinated gleam in his eyes. I ignored him for the time being, focusing on fingering the mesh around my midsection. I looked past there to check out my thighs, which were partially covered with long _roughly_ textured thigh-highs, which almost met with two thin leather straps that wrapped around each of my legs. Then, by way of pants, I only had a pair of black, tight shorts, which _surprisingly_ didn't do wonders for my thoughts about my hips.

Around my waist was a dark sash, attached to which were two long flowing panels of silk gauze, flowing like water over the front and back of my lower-body. They slid over my skin as I moved, catching on my rough stockings a bit. A top similar to Ultear's cupped my breasts, with netted fabric that covered (if you could call it that) my stomach, shoulders, and back. Black armored epaulets connected to a red standing collar to make up an odd shoulder-piece, while two long (thankfully opaque) sleeves started just above my elbows and had trim that matched the collar.

I fingered the collar around my neck, noticing that my hands were now encased in black fingerless leather gloves as well.

The whole _outfit_ was red and black. My father had told me countless times that I was too pale to wear red - like my mother had worn before me for countless balls-so it was a stunning, and slightly embarrassing outfit. If I had a penny for every time I wished I could wear something red and black, I'd be able to pay off the Star Kingdom's financial debt.

"Well, what does that make me?" I asked, turning to Erza with a helpless look. "I'm showing skin, but I have so many of these unnecessary accessories everywhere that I just don't understand if I'm weak or not."

"You're stunning is what you are," Natsu muttered to himself, unaware that we could all hear him. I smiled a little, turning to him with pleased flush.

"You don't think it looks… strange?"

He gave me a look, and shook his head slowly, eyes flickering to Zeref who watched our discussion silently. Then he sighed, "I will tell you later."

"Don't stop your feelings on my account, Natsu."

"Trust me, I have plenty of _feelings_ that I want to pound into your thick skull," Natsu replied, walking over to me, the tight pants he wore hugging his strong, lean legs. I glanced away, focusing on Erza who skimmed her eyes over my outfit.

"The light isn't supposed to tell you who is weak or not. We are being measured up against a power that is absolute, and incredibly strong. It's difficult to say what level you are though, with how your outfit is staged," she told me, tapping her finger on her chin.

"I wouldn't think too much about it, Lucy. It's a means to an end. The most important thing is that you held up the contract and we are going to be given what we came for," Jellal added, eyes sliding to Zeref with a distrusting look.

I knew what he was thinking, he was looking for assurance that we would get the books now that I declared my power. Ultear came up from behind me, and placed the conical hat on my head, as she spoke, "Isn't that right, Lord Zeref?"

Zeref smiled, "Of course. We made a deal, I will uphold it. Now, please, enter the dining hall. I have organised a feast that befits such royalty."

* * *

"Natsu, what is this?" I whispered to him, poking a chopstick at the strange _blue-_ coloured meat. I had no idea what demons ate, or what they classified as 'edible' in the first place.

He glanced over at it.

"It's fish."

"It is _not_ fish. I know fish."

"Just try it. It's actually really nice."

"Is there any pork, or chicken?" I glanced around the table where Erza was also staring down at the food with a sceptical look. Jellal hadn't touched his plate either. However, Ultear, who was seated beside me, was slurping down the noodles on her plate with vigour.

"That's pork." He pointed at a plate, where a big clump of meat sat, with a drizzle of purple sauce dripping off it.

I reached over hesitantly before my hand snapped back when Jackal, who had been standing behind us, not 'allowed' to sit down at the table, collected a few slices and deposited them on the plate for me.

"Thanks." I glanced up at him and he nodded before taking a step back. I tried my hardest to ignore the squirrelly feeling of someone getting my food for me, _or waiting on me_. Even in my own kingdom, our help wasn't this… _controlled._

"You don't appreciate Jackal, Princess Heartfilia?" Zeref asked, from his place opposite me, which was odd since I had assumed he would be at the head of the table. However, when we sat down, he offered that spot to Ultear who went along with it, in her usual fashion.

I flushed at his words. "Of course I do. I just don't find being waited on all that appealing."

"I am aware that the Star Lands follow the code of equality. Even though Royals are higher in every way, you still allow your servants the right of freedom."

"People that have free choice, and still choose to assist royalty, are more loyal than those forced to serve with no freedom," I stated with a small shrug, pushing around a piece of pork as he chuckled softly.

"And yet, you were waited on in your kingdom, were you not? I am surprised to see that only a few weeks out of your castle has made you uncomfortable with the prospect."

"Maybe I'm not the type of royal who needs defenceless servants waiting on me hand and foot to make me feel my station," I replied calmly, despite the shiver of fear that accompanied his attention solely on me.

"If I didn't know you better, Princess Heartfilia, I would assume that was intended as an insult towards me."

I lifted my eyes from my plate, staring into his dark ones, ones that were the same shape as Natsu's before speaking slowly, "Well, Lord Zeref, as it so happens, _you_ don't know me at all."

We stared at each other for a few long seconds, the temperature around the table plummeting with every passing moment. It was obvious that I was not what Zeref was expecting, and he didn't know howto deal with me. I was beginning to see what Natsu had warned me about.

Zeref was used to manipulating people, to making them mentally weak and easy to convince that his way was right.

However, he hadn't met a obstinate Heartfilia before.

A warm brush of fingertips made me look away as Natsu murmured, "Careful. Zeref can worm his way into your head with only his gaze."

I glanced towards Zeref, wondering if he could hear what Natsu was saying before whispering back, "So, if I stare in his eyes long enough, he can read my mind?"

"He can pick it apart. That's why you need walls against his power."

I nodded, taking the advice immediately, before turning back to my plate, picking up a piece pork from my plate and slowly eating it. I found the meat to be tender and perfectly cooked, but the sauce was sticky, and almost _sour_ in a weird way.

"Princess Scarlet, seeing as you are the most eager to leave the lands, could you tell me of your travels?" Zeref asked, and I remained quiet, nibbling on some bread that Jackal had silently offered, as though he had guessed that I wasn't exactly weeping with joy over the strange food served at Zeref's table.

"While I admire, and am thankful for your hospitality, I would like to keep our travel plans quiet."

"Ah, yes. Because Princess Heartfilia is wanted for genocide of the highest order, I suppose," Zeref mused, making my blood go cold, and then my leg. I jumped back, noticing how Jackal snatched his hand back. He winced, realising that he had spilt a few drops of wine on me and I noticed the way his eyes shot to Zeref whose face went completely blank.

"Is that something that shocks you? That someone like Princess Heartfilia could kill?"

Anxiety burned through my senses at the way Jackal winced, his eyes glued to the floor, his shoulders dropping submissively. The air in the room had gone stagnant, everyone waiting, watching with baited breath to see what Zeref would say next.

"Answer me, Jackal." The minute he said Jackal's name, the man beside me dropped to his knees, grunting in pain, hands going to press against his head.

"Stop it!" I shouted, a million angry ants marching up my spine, my skin prickling as my power flared. I shot to my feet, placing myself directly in Zeref's line of sight, blocking Jackal from him.

Zeref barely blinked. "He's only a demon, Princess Heartfilia. I assure you, whatever pain he feels is nothing compared to what he went through to become a demon."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? People that force pain onto others, _especially,_ when they've led a painful life, deserve to be in one place only."

"Oh? And where is that?" His reply was laced with boredom, ambivalence even, but I saw the hungry gleam in his eyes. Zeref _loved_ reactions. Maybe because he didn't have any humanity left, and wanted to remember a time before he had lost it all.

 _And did that mean, by my getting angry, he was getting what he wanted?_

When I stared into the eyes of Zeref, I saw something that I didn't want to admit was there. But it wasn't scary. In fact, the mere flash of it had seen sent my anger plummeting, sadness and horror filling me like cold water in my veins. He may have been trying to get into my mind, but staring at him for this long, through eyes that I somehow _knew_ were full of stars, I saw something that I didn't think he showed anyone.

Tears of sadness stung my eyes, and I felt Natsu touch my hand. "Lucy, what is it?"

I turned to him, blinking a few times, and for a second I saw the reflection of my eyes in his. Where I normally saw fire, and soul, and _life,_ in Natsu, this was the first time that I saw darkness. And it matched Zeref's.

 _Did that mean Natsu had the same feelings as Zeref, deep down inside?_

A tear fell down my face and I turned away swiftly, crouching down to place my hand tentatively on Jackal's back, whispering, "I'm sorry. I can't protect you this time."

"Don't need protecting, Princess, it barely hurts," he replied through gasping breaths and I wiped my tears away, softly pushing my hand through his cloud soft hair. I let it rest there for a long moment before I stood up, collecting myself with a deep breath.

I turned back to Zeref with a calm, blank smile, my insides tightening in pain, my heart screaming to release everything that I was pushing down. My power, however, remained uncharacteristically quiet. It hovered around the entrance or it's little cave, but didn't flare like it had before when I experienced sadness or any sort of other negative emotion.

It just… _loitered._

"I apologize. This is your kingdom, and it's not my business to judge it."

It was the first time I had seen Zeref display a _real_ emotion. His eyes widened at my words, shocked, while I took my seat, seeking Natsu's hand under the table.

 _He wants to die,_ I whispered to him, hoping he was listening, remembering how he could talk to me through thoughts previously.

Natsu's hand curled around mine, lacing our fingers as a beat of strength echoed through our link, as if he was willing me to remain strong. But how could I? I had seen something I shouldn't have. Noticed something that, if Zeref was aware I knew, would cut off the strained hospitality we were receiving.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I just returned to my meal, scooping up some rice to distract myself. Jackal's pained noises, which I was trying to ignore, stopped suddenly and I fought the urge to turn around.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You are excused for tonight. Report to Mard Geer," Zeref stated calmly, clearing getting over his shock. I reached for my glass of wine, sensing Jackal leaving without another word.

It was the third silence of the dinner, and somehow, it felt a lot more dangerous than any of the others.

* * *

"You look so _good,_ " Natsu muttered, holding the glass which was filled with some sort of alcohol to his lips as his eyes raked over my body. We were in our room - yes, you heard it right, _we_ got our own room - after the dinner of demons, and I was fiddling with Jackal's charm, frowning worriedly.

I turned to Natsu, clutching the pendant, and my heart stuttered in my chest. He was lounging back on the red plush arm chair, and the way he was spread across the dark colour was obscene enough. The darkness in his eyes, and the way his shirt gaped to show _muscles,_ and that inked chest, was overkill.

I looked down at my outfit with a small smile, "I got told once that I shouldn't wear dark colours like this, so the fact you think so...is really something."

"Who told you that? I'll burn them." He smirked when I laughed, as I placed my hands on my hips, looking down at him.

"You're ridiculous."

"If you hold that pose, and tell me you want to be a dragon rider, I wouldn't have it in me to say no."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words, before shaking my head with a playful pout, "Alas, you rejected me. Left me in the cold. Scrounging for scraps of your lust."

He tilted his head, a hungry, considering look on his face. "I'd never leave you cold, in fact, I like it when you get a little _heated_."

"That's what does it for you? Watching me throw around demons?"

"Everything you do 'does it for me' at this point. From bad-ass fighting to soft and cuddly."

The blush on my cheeks would not be dying down anytime soon if he kept this up, but I found that I didn't mind. Maybe now that I could wear red, a blush wouldn't look so damned _splotchy_ on my face.

 _If only..._

"Well, I'm feeling ridiculous in this so I'm going to change. I'm allowed to, right?"

"In your own space, yes, but if you want to leave the room, you've got to change back into it. His demons won't hesitate to attack if you haven't declared your magic."

"That sounds horrible," I murmured before turning away from him, fiddling with the ties so I could try and get this thing off.

"Are _you_ going to get changed?" I asked, trying to figure out how to release the sash around my waist before stilling when his warm breath brushed over my back, through the netted fabric that itched at my skin.

"Why would I? You like me in this."

I gulped, my throat suddenly dry, "Those pants can't be comfortable." My voice was weak, and I cleared it to try and gather some semblance of strength, but with his proximity, and the aura of his heat teasing my body, it was a futile effort.

"Princess Heartfilia, my pants are _never_ comfortable around you."

"You are so…" The words dried up when a warm hand touched my hip, sliding his nail along the webbed fabric, causing a shiver to envelope me.

"What? What am I?" His voice was low, positively filthy. I closed my eyes, my body leaning back so I could feel more of him; a solid, _hot_ press of muscles.

"Bold."

"You'd rather I be shy?"

The idea of Natsu being shy made me laugh softly, because whilst he had his moments of pink-eared awe, he could never pull off shy. And that's something I admired about him, he was comfortable in his skin, honest. He didn't bother to change himself for anyone.

Not answering his question - I'm sure he knew the answer - an idea sprang to life and I spun around, gloating with a cheeky smile when he jumped a little. It's not everyday I succeeded in startling Natsu.

He rolled his eyes at my obvious pride, before opening his mouth.

"Let's play a game," I suggested, cutting off whatever he was about to say. His eyebrows furrowed, mouth closing slowly.

"A game?" he repeated,a sceptical, suspicious look on his features. I grinned, amused at how Natsu didn't enjoy having the 'tables' turned on him. After all, every other time I had bargained for information, it was on _his_ terms, not mine.

And by bargained, I mean he mostly told me everything I wanted to know, in exchange for something about me.

"Lucy, out of your head and explain this 'game' to me." Natsu poked my forehead with a claw gently, pulling me from my thoughts about negotiation and how many times Natsu had kept his plan or game from me.

The memory of him purposely provoking my lioness, without actually telling me why came to mind.

 _Revenge,_ I thought suitably before cooing to him, "Will you play with me?"

"Explain it, and I might."

"Nope. It's either a 'no' or an 'of course, my golden goddess,'" I giggled at his look and he smirked down at me, leaning over me as it to intimidate me into telling him the game before he accepted.

"I think I'll decide _after_ you tell me how the game works."

There was a moment of musing in my head, trying to figure out how I could goad or persuade him into agreeing without explanation. I was almost positive that the questions I had to ask would make him clam up, or at least, he wouldn't be comfortable answering them, but I had to know. There was so many things that I _didn't_ know, and I couldn't afford to be walking in the dark about certain ones any longer.

Ultear's face flashed through my mind, mixing with my thoughts of learning more about Natsu, and self-sacrifice in all negations. It was like a something lit up inside my head, accompanied by a victorious _ding_ noise.

I felt my own answering smirk slide over my lips, only imaging how cocky I looked, and Natsu's eyes narrowed. I really thought it was adorable how he continued to attempt to intimidate me, even though I could tell he was amused.

I leaned up on the tips of my toes, arching my eyebrow at him, purposely getting into his face.

Then I purred _one_ word, one word that Ultear had told me to only use in emergencies or when I needed to achieve ultimate manipulation.

"Pussy."

I remember how she told me it was extremely powerful and I just watched her doubtfully, not really believing her, but promising that I would stick to her rules.

The reaction from Natsu was immediate, his eyes flared and he huffed through his nose, the silly little word effectively getting under his skin.

"Oh, now you've done it, haven't you?" He muttered under his breath, his voice a low growl that sent a delighted shiver through me as I continued to smirk up at him sweetly.

"I call it like I see it."

"Well, call it something different."

"It's not my fault a certain dragon is being a pussy and won't play with me." I turned away from him with a shrug, flicking my hair over my shoulder, trying to keep my giggles in, "Pity too. This game had especially fun rewards."

The minute I took a step away from him, two strong, steel arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me back, pressing his front against my back. I struggled not to melt, holding my hand up to examine my nails, milking my indifference for all it was worth.

"Mercy. Fine. I'll bite, let's play."

"I don't think I want to play with you any more. You're too rough, bruising me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess. Want me to kiss it better?" Funny, he didn't _sound_ sorry. In fact, he sounded a mixture of turned on and aggressively amused. It felt like he was having trouble with his natural laughter, or his natural, _ahem,_ little dragon.

"That will give me cooties, so I'll pass," I replied primly, my actions contradicting my words as I placed my hands on his, tugging them lightly, gasping in delight when he gave me a tight squeeze.

"You _like_ me rough."

"And you _like_ me in general, so we are even." I patted his hands, before slipping out of them - with much difficulty - padding across the room to the large dresser. I caught my reflection when I bent over to find some way to remove the flowing fabric at least. My cheeks were pink with arousal and pride, a glossy, excited look in my eyes and a indulgent smile on my lips.

"I'm so pretty." I mused to myself, my smile widening when I heard his gruff laughter from behind me.

"Humble too."

I rolled my eyes at his words, before pointing to the chair he was sitting in before, "Have a seat Prince Dragneel, if you are still interested in playing the game."

"I have my honour to uphold, Princess Heartfilia," he replied mock-cordially, and I stifled my giggle at how we were acting. I managed to undo the epaulets, and the top of my shirt, before undoing both clips that held the two long pieces of red fabric falling from my hips, both on the back and front.

Soon, I was barefoot, and relatively undressed - it felt weird just walking around in a pair of high-briefed leather underwear and the strange mesh top - but I persevered, undoing my braid.

"This is a great floor show, but if you keep me in suspense, I might blow."

"One pump chump," I muttered under my breath, focusing on feeding the loops through other loops without creating a menagerie of knots.

"You are saucy tonight. It's hot."

I laughed, this time loudly, unable to keep the joy out of my voice at his words, and I felt a beat of happiness from the companionship that linked us, feeling incredibly loved, and appreciated just by his feelings.

 _Loved._

I shook my head, ignoring the fluttering in my belly before turning around, crossing my arms with a patient smile, leaning against the dresser with my ass.

He sat in the large armchair once again, sprawled out, the leather of his pants squeaking lightly when he shifted, the flowing, white lace shirt such a contrast to his warm, tanned skin. It was a view that I wanted to save a mental picture of.

He looked every bit the dragon with, I hated to say it, the odd slash of demon.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"How handsome you are." I shrugged, giving him a look over. "But, I'll flatter your mountainous ego another time. Right now, you are going to play with me."

"Say that again, and add 'please' to the end."

" _Please_ keep that pretty mouth closed until I finish explaining," I bit my lip, my cheeks beginning to hurt at the plethora of smiles I had given him tonight. We were in a dangerous kingdom, with a dangerous host, and a bunch of questions hovering in the air, but Natsu made me so damn _happy_ that I couldn't be mad even if I wanted too.

He laughed outright before waving his hands out in a 'do continue' motion, an indulging, sinful smirk on his pink lips.

"I'm going to ask you questions." His eyebrows furrowed and I felt my heart seize, suddenly a little nervous, "Questions that you probably don't want me to ask." I clarified, watching his reaction. His smirk remained, but I saw the way his eyes dulled, guarding himself.

"I'll answer any questions you have, Lucy. You know that."

"Not these ones, Natsu. These ones involve you, and I think, you like to avoid _any_ questions about you."

"And why the sudden interest in my life? How can any of the answers, or experiences I can offer, help you in any way?" he asked over-patiently, but I heard a tone of something in his voice. I couldn't pin down. It wasn't friendly, and it definitely wasn't aroused like it had been before.

"Because…" I faltered, not wanting to say it, but knowing he deserved a reason as to why I was going to pry. "Because I need to know who I'm giving my heart too."

His face fell slack at my words, eyes widening and I closed my eyes in an attempt to gather my strength.

"I've been nothing but open and honest with you, Natsu. I didn't have much of a choice, but everything about me, you know. And once we get those books, you'll know even more. I know you have a right to your privacy, but I can't handle the thought of losing you because somewhere along the way, a piece of information about you finds my ears that I can't handle. That's why I want this opportunity, right now, to know _everything_ and not feel blind-sided."

"Okay," he whispered, and my eyes opened. He grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "I get it. I'll do it. Ask me anything, and I'll answer." Anxiety riddled his features, along with a slight tinge of agitation and fear, that riffled through my senses, alerting me that it had taken a lot for him to agree.

I wondered what was so bad that he wanted to keep it a secret from me. What had happened that made him believe I would just walk away and leave him?

And that's when I knew, the best reward for his answers, would be that I didn't run. That I would listen.

 _No matter what he would tell me._

"Every time you answer, I'm going to take a step towards you." I paused, before adding, "I'm trusting you to be truthful here Natsu." Since he had told the occasional white lie before, I couldn't help but feel slightly guarded about the fact he might lie again.

Natsu nodded quietly, grimacing again as that same shard of fear echoed out of him and into me. I wanted nothing more than to run to him and tell him that he should forget it, that I didn't want to know what haunted him. But I couldn't.

 _If this was going to work, I needed to understand._

After a few minutes of deliberation, the question that had plagued me from the minute we got here, left my lips like a dead weight slamming straight into the centre of the room, rocking things inside my brain.

"What is your relation to Lord Zeref?"

He closed his eyes before stating, "He's my cousin. His aunt was my mother. She wanted to become the Queen, but Zeref was next in line for the throne because he had royal rights. First born and all that." I closed my eyes also, taking in this information, a small part of me intimately proud that I was right about them being closely related.

I took a step forward.

"Why didn't she just kill Zeref? She would have been next in line."

"She wasn't powerful enough. Zeref now, is nothing compared to Zeref then. He keeps a lot of his magic locked away now, to avoid starting a war."

Another step forward, my mind brewing over what he had told me before I questioned hesitantly.

"Is he really that powerful?"

Natsu lifted his eyes to find mine, "He is. If other Kingdoms knew the power he alone possessed, they would kill him. And burn this place down around him."

A shiver of fear crawled up my spine, and I struggled to take the next step, the air in the room tightening with every movement. I blocked my power away behind that steel wall inside of me, not allowing my emotions to infect its stability.

"Why are you both always on edge around each other? Is it only family rivalry?" I asked quietly, watching his reaction as he shook his head, his fingers and hands rubbing against each other in a nervous, self-conscious movement.

"It's not rivalry, it's survival. He knows that I am the only one who could challenge his right to this land. I'm royal by both counts, he's royal through his mother's line alone. His father was a human, I think. My father is the Dragon King, and my mother was the second princess."

Only three more steps before I was in front of him. I wondered and panicked what I would do when I got to that stage.

"So you could beat him politically, if you wanted to." I summarised, and although it wasn't a question, Natsu still answered.

"Not only that. I… I keep a lot of my power locked away as well."

His statement makes my muscles seize, and I whispered, "What?"

 _What did that mean? How could he lock away power? Is that a special ability that only people from his royal line could do?_

He winced, placing his head in his hands, "We both know that I could beat him politically, and if anything, he should have killed me when I was a kid. But Zeref was going through one of his humane streaks and decided to spare my life. But it was only five years ago that he realised, I had the ability to beat him power-wise as well."

"You could fight him, and win?"

"In theory."

"I don't understand," I breathed, only one inch away from his knees, "If you really are _that_ powerful, why didn't the light cover you like it covers Zeref?"

"I keep a lot of my power locked away Lucy. The light only measures the first container inside of you and it's capability."

I had heard about the theory of containers, a philosopher's way of explaining how magic worked in-tune with a creature's body, but my kingdom didn't practice or take much notice of it. We weren't a fighting kingdom after all, unlike Natsu's, or Erza's, whose lands were known for their warriors.

I closed my eyes, feeling the pressure of tears prickle at my eyes. I was surprisingly emotional, but something about the way Natsu was answering was getting to me. He sounded so full of sorrow, and self-hatred, that it didn't feel right. I _hated_ that he felt this way, and that I was putting him through it.

My power rose up slightly in threat, but I shoved it back down and asked my next question, knowing that this one might be even harder than the Zeref one, "What _exactly_ are you, Natsu?"

He had told me once that the dragon inside him overshadowed the demon, and I hadn't believed him then, dropping it.

Natsu ran his hands through his hair, and stood up suddenly, making me jolt back as he brushed past me and began to pace.

"Natsu?" My heart pounded in my chest at his agitated movements, but he cut me off with a low growl.

"At the beginning of time, there were enemies among the animal world. You know about that right?"

I cleared my throat, nodding, "Yeah, um, the rabbit and the fox, right?"

"Yes. Well, that theory can be tested in regards to mythical creatures as well. Vampires and werewolves. Swan-maidens and gypsies. Fairies and trolls. Everything has a counterpart that they are predestined to dislike, or even hate. I'm not saying it's the case for _every_ single creature out there, but it's still an enemy, or a prey-predator thing in some cases." he grunted, still pacing, the room beginning to grow hot with his movements.

I didn't say anything for a while, I don't think he particularly noticed my silence under his own.

"Sure. We learned about that stuff when we were kids. Everything had an opposite, whether it be prey vs. predator or opposing equals." I eventually stated, hoping to help him along before asking, "Why? Why is that important?"

"Because that's how Igneel explained it to me when I asked why I was messed up."

My heart seized at his firm, angry statement, and I somehow knew it wasn't directed at me, but at himself.

"Messed up? I don't understand…"

"Do you know the enemy of dragons?"

I thought back to what I had learnt before guessing, "Isn't it mankind? Man attacked the dragons, hoping to slay them, because they were almighty and their religions opposed such a god-like species?"

"Man is an enemy in the history books, but it's not the figure that appears in our scripture, in our caves, and our relics. Man is just a weak reproduction of something that we fought long before they even came along to attack."

I was amazed about how much he knew, but then felt stupid because _of course,_ he knew his own literature. Dragons were secretive to a point, so I had never heard any of this. And like always, I was hungry for information about anything that captured my attention.

"Okay. So not man. But something man-like?"

His eyes snapped to mine, the deep red startling me, "Demon. Not man-like at all. Demons are tricksters. Mockery artists. They made humans believe that attacking the dragons were a good idea, and then let them take the fall for it. Millions of people dead, because demons wanted to test the strength of their natural enemy."

"What about angels?" I gasped. "I thought angels were supposed to be the enemy of demons. Light versus dark, good versus evil. That's what most scripture of any religion says."

"The creatures that recorded those images, that scripture, saw an angelic image. A man, with two wings, and a halo of fiery light surrounding his body as he flew through the sky."

The image of Natsu, flying across the sky on the night we met, came flooding back to me and I placed my hands over my mouth in shock, reeling at this discovery.

"Angels never existed, Lucy. They were a figment of olden imagery and mankind's imagination. There is no trustworthy record of an angelic being, even though the stories stretch for miles. And every story…"

I closed my eyes, "Every story paints an angel as a figure of a human in the sky, with wings, always flying towards the sun."

"Dragons go above the clouds when flying, preferrably toward the sun," he said softly. "Always have, to avoid detection, blind pursuers."

"And when these ancient scholars saw these beings flying into the sun, they assumed they were returning to heaven."

Natsu nodded, running another hand through his hair, effectively messing it up even more.

"Dragons have kept this secret since the beginning. If we told anyone outside our kind about it, they wouldn't believe us anyway. They would think we were fools, or our egos were getting to our heads. They wouldn't think for a second that the angelic crap they've been eating this whole time would be a lie. Demons keep it secret because they are amused with the idea of people crying out for angels that will never come."

I felt tears pool in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, wrapping my arms around my waist as a new sense of dread and hopelessness pressed down on my chest, "People like the idea of an indestructible good. Something that is born from the light and protects them. I understand why you guys kept it a secret. If the world found out, it would destroy religion, and maybe faith all together."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't understand the appeal of angels because I learned when I was very young that they never existed. I can't…"

"It's okay," I whispered, clutching myself tighter. "They did sound a little too good to be true, if you ask me."

I couldn't believe in such a short time I had had this bomb dropped on me, as well as Natsu's own feelings, that were all dark and all consuming. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply before turning to face him, noticing how he had stopped pacing, settling on just looking at the door.

I wondered if he wanted to lock it to keep this secret safe between us, or if he wanted to run.

"What are you, Natsu? Just tell me."

I sounded tired. It wasn't that I was tired of Natsu, just shocked. Rough and exhausted with what I had found out in such a short amount of time. I probably should have eaten more of that suspicious fish at dinner if I had plans to interrogate someone.

"I'm a dragon by choice, and a demon by birth."

I closed my eyes, nodding, already expecting that answer even though I didn't know what it really meant. All I knew for sure is that Natsu, _my_ Natsu, held inside him, two strong creatures that knew the other as its enemy. I wondered how it affected him, how he could live with that and if it hurt him daily.

Reading my silence, Natsu began to speak, his voice growing more unsteady with every word, "If I had been born in a volcano, amongst my element, I probably would have been a dragon by birth, but my mother gave birth to me in a cave, surrounded by shadows. It feels stupid that the environment would affect it, but it did. When I was born, the demon attempted to swallow the dragon's power that was inside me, but through training, I adapted. I chose to be a dragon, and because of that, I have complete control of that side of me. I would never worry about hurting someone by accident, or losing an inch of control. I control the beast because I chose the beast."

His voice shook, "But the demon, _my demon,_ is something else entirely. It's all this darkness inside of me, always there, reacting to violence and death, like an animal. And, my control over it is tested every day."

"Have you ever lost control?"

"Yes. I have. Twice. One of those times, I killed twenty-three people. Attackers, from a small poor village that attempted to rob the castle. The other time, I almost killed Erza." He took a staggering breath in and my eyes snapped open, the light flooding them. I remained quiet as he murmured, "I don't remember what set me off, but I remember Jellal almost gutting me. Erza pushed him off."

"That's why Jellal seems like he doesn't want to like you."

"If someone lost control and tried to kill you, I wouldn't want to like them either," he whispered. "It's been five years since my last snap. Do you remember how I said demons don't function on the same level of emotion and empathy that humans do?"

I nodded, listening to him clear his throat weakly. "I don't feel _anything._ It's like my humanity shuts off completely and I just want to create pain, to attack and rip people to shreds. I'm a _monster._ "

I turned around quickly, and ran into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, closing my eyes as tears burned, my heart racing inside me chest. I could feel his shock vibrate down my spine, and knew he had expected me to be disgusted, not react like this. But I didn't care, _I couldn't care._

"No more." I breathed, my voice catching as I tried to control my feelings from flooding us both, "You don't have to be strong any more tonight. I'm going to be strong for the both of us."

"Lucy…"

I knew how much talking had cost him, how much he feared I would leave, but in that moment, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to let Natsu go.

I leaned back, letting my tears fall down my cheeks as I looked up at him, sending a current of magic power along my skin, focusing on my hair and skin. His eyes widened, giving me a chance to observe my hair in the reflection of his pupils as it turned black.

I stood in his arms, covered in swirling tattoo's of black and gold, with my hair a tangled mess of dark, tears falling down my face.

"Let me be the monster, for the both of us."

Then I see it. A flash of black, like a blinking, sweeping pool of darkness in his eyes, completely swallowing the white, and red pupil. It lingers there, but instead of coiling away, or flinching like I assumed Natsu was waiting for me to do, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

"I _love_ you," he muttered under his breath, his eyes slipping closed, one hand burying in my hair.

 _Wait…_

 _What?_

* * *

I stared at the sleeping dragon beside me with a frown, annoyed that he fell asleep so quickly. I mean, yes, I may have forced him to confront his demons - I'm horrible - and then tried to suck out his soul like a demon - once again, I'm a horrible person - but he had not only dropped a historical bomb on my chest, as well as made me swim through the emotional depths of a broken dragon, but he had _also_ used the word.

The _important_ word.

The word above all words.

I began to feel like _that_ word had the same effect on me that 'pussy' did on Natsu.

Well, not the same effect, but enough of one to keep me up.

I poked at Natsu's cheek, grumbling when he snored loudly, mouth open.

"He's useless. I swear," I whispered to myself before sighing, sliding out of bed to try and track down something to eat. Once I got changed, clipping on the flowing fabric, shoulder-piece and the top which Natsu had 'helpfully' offered to remove for me by trial of fire, I left our room and ventured into the small sitting room.

It annoyed me slightly that I was stuck in this outfit just because a couple of demons would try and get frisky if I didn't.

The outfit itself wasn't bad - the pants weren't comfy - but I still felt gross walking around in such a conspicuous get-up. And self-conscious since I was dealing with a slightly bloated belly, for some unknown reason.

I turned my head, surveying the room for some sort of snack before stilling, frowning when the double doors were wide open. I checked the time, it was the middle of the night, _why_ would the doors be open.

This would have been a great time to wake up Erza or Natsu, hell, even Jellal, all of which would tell me to close the doors and return to bed.

Though, I had the feeling Ultear would be up for a little bit of exploring.

However, I did none of these things. I woke none of them up and sneaked over to the door silently, barefoot. I peeked out before glancing back around the room, biting my lip. Then, in a move that was characteristically fantastic of me, I left.

Walking through the echoing, stone halls of a castle wasn't exactly scary to me, but the skulls acting as sconces were slightly unnerving. I had noted Lord Zeref's atrocious decorating skills previously, but once I saw the red and black tapestry, I began to wonder if he was partially colour-blind and only saw red and black.

I continued my journey, trying to remember how to get to the kitchen, contemplating Natsu's confession.

 _Was it just the heat of the moment?_

 _Or did he really feel that way?_

 _His emotions were all over the place, it would be unfair of me to cling onto words like that, even if they have a true meaning._

 _Would it be a massive insult to ask his sincerity?_

After the brutal interrogation I had just performed, I wondered if Natsu would be willing to answer _any_ questions in the foreseeable future. Especially disrespectful ones.

I grumbled quietly, wrapping my arms around my waist as I came to a door that was slightly ajar, blue light streaming out from it. I pushed on the door, grunting a little when it rested heavily against my muscles.

I slipped through, wiping my hands off on the stockings snug on my legs, my fingers catching on the leather straps, before stilling.

My heart dropped to my stomach, horror curling through my system, with shock and petrification, at the sight before me. A body was being held off the ground by thick, dry branches of some sort, speared through its skin, the barbed branches unnaturally sharp, even in my sight. Blood streamed down the wounds on each of his wrists, three in his stomach, and four in his legs, one for each foot and calf.

Tears pooled my eyes as his head wearily lifted, obviously noticing a visitor, and red eyes widened at the sight of me. Two dark blonde ears twitched before flattening to his scalp.

"Princess Heartfilia," he gargled. "Get _out_ of here."

"Jackal…" I choked, before rushing towards him, touching the thick branches, trying to figure out how he got up there. Tears ran down my face as his blood stained my hands, and I jerked back when he coughed, a splatter of blood touching my cheek and the floor below me.

"Go. _Quickly._ "

"I'm not going to leave you here!" I sobbed, touching his hair, then his face, which was marred with scars, fresh ones.

"Don't worry about me. It won't kill me. Go."

I shook my head, removing my hands so I could test how far the branches were in his body, he jerked and made a vague choking noise when I shook a branch lightly. I opened my mouth to apologize, when a soft, passive voice drawled.

"Try not to move them too much in aiding him. The barbs along them, are designed to rip away muscles."

"Get out," Jackal whispered, his voice fearful as I spun around, locking eyes with the two slanted dark ones opposite me. A man stood by the door I entered, a book in his hand, his dark, matted black hair stiffly falling down his back.

"Who did this to him?" I demanded, wiping my tears away, struggling to pay attention with the smell behind me, the feel of his blood on my hands and the noises Jackal made to warn me.

The man opposite me, smiled, and my own blood turned cold.

"I did."

"And you are?"

"Mard Geer, Princess Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed, the movement oddly feminine. I tried to track the name and figure out if I had heard it before.

Something clicked inside of me, "Are you the leader of the Nine Demons?"

"I'm their...Captain, of sorts."

"And you think that gives you the right to torture human beings?"

His head tilted, a calm, placating smile on his lips, and when he spoke, it sounded like he was chiding a small child.

"But he is not a human being. He is a demon."

From my spot below Jackal, blood leaked out from his hand, dripping onto my shoulder, but I ignored it, feeling anger, horror; all those _dark, dark_ emotions begin to pool at my feet.

"Get him down." My voice shook, battling with my anger and my fear at the same time.

"If I do that, he may bleed out."

"If you don't do it, _you_ may bleed out."

"A threat. How delightful." He actually sounded delighted when he said this, and the need to get as far away from this man as possible - with Jackal - increased. Mard Geer waved his pale, bone and skin hand, and the vines vanished, leaving Jackal plummeting to the floor from his suspended torture.

I barely managed to catch him, and the scream of pain he made when his legs knocked the cold concrete made me wince, my stomach swirling in sickness as I looked over his injuries.

"Where's the healer?" I snapped, as Mard Greer tilted his head again.

"We are demons. Why would we need a healer?"

I ignored him, focusing on smoothing my hand over Jackal's hair, tears stinging my eyes. "What happened? Why did he do this to you?"

Jackal gurgled something, blood leaving his mouth and I rested his head in my lap, hands fluttering about, trying to remember how to apply pressure to an open wound. But there were multiple and I didn't have any fabric.

 _Natsu! Natsu, wake up!_ I screamed through the link, annoyed when there was no response before I switched targets, focusing on Erza, which took a lot more strength since Erza was only a family link, and that was not as strong as a companionship. Still, I tried.

 _Erza! Erza, please hear me._

They both woke up at the same time, and I flinched when their muffled voices mixed as one, not use to talking through a link obviously.

 _Find me! Find me, it's Jackal. He's dying. Some guy named Mard G-_

Animosity filled the link, and Natsu's growl echoed not only in my head, but all around me. Mard Greer noticed also.

 _Stay away from him. We are coming. Don't do anything stupid._

I was about to promise that I wouldn't, when a branch ripped out of Jackal's stomach. I fell back onto my ass in shock, as blood burst from the wound and Jackal's eyes slowly rolled back.

"No! _No!"_ I sobbed, crawling over to him as he whispered.

"Stop caring so much, I'll be fine."

"No. You won't be. I couldn't protect you before and now I failed again." I shook my head, running my hands through my hair, as he smiled, his eyes slipping closed.

"You might be the stupidest, stubbornest princess I've ever met."

Then he died.

 _And I got angry._

I climbed to my feet, feeling Natsu and Erza's impending approach vaguely, but everything else was quiet. Dead quiet. The only thing I could feel was rage.

 _Rage,_ for Jackals death.

 _Rage,_ for this _demon's_ attitude. Its sins. Its evil.

It filled me like a hot stormy wind, spinning around inside me, creating a vortex of anger and twisting fury, promising violence, destruction and death.

"Do you see this?" I asked, lifting my hand, so he could observe the blood there.

Mard Geer, the demon, the one without a soul or a shred of humanity, tilted his head, and nodded.

"This blood, that you spilled, is on my hands," I stated, my lips spreading into a sneering smile. The air was so still, so silent as it brushed along my skin, leaving me bare to the deadliest feelings.

"You didn't know Jackal that well, in fact you only met him today. I am surprised you have such compassion. Especially for a demon."

I ignored his words, because they were pointless. He was trying to understand rage. He was trying to understand wrath, an emotion that took over the very core of me and formed it into a tornado of hatred.

"I don't like the idea of the blood of _your_ victim, on _my_ hands," I said, my voice a blank, mindless drone, before I whispered, "That idea, makes me very _angry_."

I snapped my palm out, sending the wave of what was inside me, my mouth opening immediately. The power followed my hand though, exploding out of my fingertips in an invisible gust, slamming into Mard Greer. It was hard to manage at first, to confine such an angry sound to one person, when all I wanted to do was let it explode and take this castle away.

But I focused, the calm serenity of anger made my focus and control sharper than ever. I understood why this was the Shriek of Wrath; it was pure anger, it was something that you could push out of yourself with no training. It would follow your command because it only came when you _needed it._ And once you needed it, it knew that it was going to have the chance to destroy.

I was so busy watching Mard Geer fall to his knees, my eyes tracking the current of magic that left my finger tips, and entered his ears, that I didn't notice two separate doors open. Some of my sense swam back into me, as if controlling the Scream like this was allowing some part of my awareness of my surroundings to return.

Or maybe it was the fact that this demon was soulless and I didn't need to cross him over.

The first thing that I noticed was Mard Geer screaming. It sounded nice. Like vengeance. Or judgement for his sins.

The second thing I noticed, was Natsu approaching me from the side.

I didn't like that as much. He looked like he was going to tell me to stop.

I wasn't going to stop until the demon who had tortured and killed Jackal, was pulverised into demon dust at my feet. I kept my hand pointing at Mard Geer, whose screams were breaking into another octave entirely, and glanced at Natsu.

He stopped, immediately sensing the threat I was conveying.

 _Back off,_ I was saying, _Interfere and I will hurt you._

The screaming, or wailing at this point, was beginning to annoy me now and I turned back to the black-haired demon. I tilted my head, studying him for a second, recognizing exactly how close to death he was, before slowly squeezing my outstretched hand into a fist. The stream of magic stopped, captured inside of him, like an endless loop, rather than a continuous, changing Shriek.

 _Interesting…_ I tilted my head the other way, studying my power in a completely different aspect as Mard Greer pressed his hands to his ears, his noises reaching a pitch that I was certain only dogs could hear.

I took a deep breath in, watching my power swirl around inside of him before releasing my fist in a quick motion.

His screams stopped immediately.

Because his body, exploded into nothing.

Nothing but dust, clothes, teeth and a rather interesting-looking book.

* * *

 **I hope the pure savagery and _excellence,_ of this chapter makes up for lost time. I could make a billion excuses, but I'm not, I'll just leave this in your lap, apologize profusely and promise that the updates will now be regular again.**

 **If you've been a reader of mine from the beginning, you'll know that I have pulled this before on other works and previously it had been MONTHS before I updated. _But,_ I told life to go screw itself, pulled my head from my ass and wrote this masterpiece.**

 **I think this might be one of my favourite chapters, to date.**

 **Question Time (there's so many, oh my god)**

* * *

 **Why is Jackal adorable, and why do I like that?** _Because sometimes you need a cute as heck demon ;)_

 **You know, one of these days Natsu and Lucy are going to rip each others clothes off, and you'll have nobody to blame but yourself.** _heCK YEAH_

 **Is Mavis the light?** _Nah._

 **Did he seriously give her his soul?! How much does he like her!?** _It's a CHARM with only what's left of his soul, and it's use is to call on him as he is on loan as a slave from Zeref for the duration of their stay._

 **How long do you plan on teasing this?** _Until you get the chapter titled, "Their Bodies."_

 **How bold is she (Lucy)? What does the lace say about Natsu?** _It says Fresh wanted a bold Lucy and a lacy, racy Natsu. She isn't sorry._

 **When Lucy declares her magic how revealing will her clothes be (any question about Lucy's clothes will be answered here as well)?** _ANSWERED._

 **And when Mavis shows up will she still love Zeref?** _Who said Mavis will show up ;)_

 **Will Lucy and Laxus have the chance to see each other? Will Lucy and company see the Strauss siblings again?** _Yes & yes._

 **I wonder if Jackal will end up joining them...?** _I WISH._

 **Will he (Zeref) turn out to be the two faced man I think he is and ATTEMPT to kill Lucy with out bating an eye?** _Nah. My cupcake aint like that ;)_

 **You must lose your Authour's Virginity!?** _*looks at my other works, laughs nervously* It's been gone for years…_

 **Dragon Cry is out already?** _Yas._

 **Where did you come up with the idea for Lucy's marks?** _I pulled it out of thin air and made it real…_

 **Will Lucy keep him (Jackal)?!** _I WISH._

 **Will we see a END Natsu?** _Maybe ;)_

 **Will we see Mavis?** _Maaaaybe ;)_

 **Will she have a relationship to Zeref?** _MAYBE._

 **Will we see the other dragon slayers like Sting and Rogue?** _No, I don't think so…_

 **Why would you dangle the citrusy goodness like that?** _Because I can *drops mic*_

 **What did Natsu say in demonic?** _Wouldn't you like to know ;)_

 **How do the demons classify a defeat?** _Will be answered in the next chapter ~_

 **Did you just make Natsu resemble Lestat?!** _YES BITCH YES. YOU GET A BONUS POINT FOR SENSING THE REFERENCE._

 **Have you watch the Fairy tail dragon cry yet?** _I have ;)_

 **Why is Lucy using both arms in this chapter, even though in the previous, it was badly burned?** _I think it's safe to assume, whenever Lucy is injured, a certain somebody will heal that shit immediately._

 **So gray killed one hundred and twenty six demons? I didnt understand this part. Can you please explain it?** _Sure. Gray, overrun with anger and grief, wanted to attack the Vapids for killing Juvia. Zeref sent over demons every month as penance and to avoid a war. Gray killed one hundred and twenty one demons - not all at once of course - before stopping, when he realised anger and killing them wouldn't bring Juvia back._

 **How do you come up with all your ideas?** _A smoke, some killer music and day dreaming._

 **Are Lucy and Jackal going to have a closer relationship?! Like brother/sister kinda love?** _After this chapter, we can assume, like, yes?_

 **When Natsu's POV comes around will we get too know his thoughts on first encountering Lucy in little bits all the way up until now?** _Possibly, probably, yes._

 **Have we met a human character?** _The girl in the stall was human…_

 **Is Ultear technically a human as a witch, or is witch another race as well?** _She's a witch. No other race. The real question is, what her power is?_

 **Can you explain "links" in depth?** _In depth will only confuse you more, but I'll give it a try. A link, is a psychic connection between one creatures power, to the others. It's a sign of trust and strong, friendship. It only links the creatures, through their power. It has multiple pros, as well as showing off a faith between the two._

 **When you have writer's block what helps you get out of it/what helps you think of new ideas?** _I always have new ideas, so I never run out of them. But the motivation to actually put them to paper (or screen in this case) is always tricky. A cup of tea, a cig and some extreme brain exercises. Or I just eat on the couch, and wish I had a hot Natsu to massage my feet._

 **When Lucy "touched" Jackal's soul, was he getting turned on or what?** _Soft touches aren't something demons are used too. He was more uncomfortable with how nice it felt, being soothed with Lucy's fingers._

 **Wait does that mean that bixlow kissed Jellal to get his soul?** _LMAO. YES. LET'S GO WITH THAT. ROLL._

 **Does she even need the book all that much if half of what she is doing is trial and error anyways?** _That is an excellent point. Have a cookie._

 **Question was chapter 23 your version of teasing for Natsu and Lucy when I mentioned them doing that in another story of yours and you responded saying that you where using it somewhere else?** _*blinks* Huh._

 **Can lucy scream in more than one person's mind?** _In theory, yes._

 **Are you going to give natsu some love rivals to compete with?** _Nah._

 **WHY DO YOU TORTURE US?** _BECAUSE I CAN, I'M SO VERY SORRY_

 **Fresh where ya aaaatttt, It's been two weeksss! Where is the update?! etc etc**

 _I just want to say, to all of you that have stuck around, sent me amazing messages that were so sweet and kind, I apologize for making you wait so long! It won't happen again, at least not without a warning!_

* * *

 **For my penance, please enjoy the NEW cover. You can find it on my tumblr, and it is Lucy's declaring outfit!**

 **Let me know what you think guys, it's good to be back ;)**

 **Stay fresh darlings!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

 **Her History**

* * *

 _Mard Geer: He doesn't wash his hair. Ever. He also wears no socks and sneakers. It's gross. Especially since he doesn't cut his toenails. Has a horrible, useless attitude, and is generally a bad demon. The worst out of all of them. Unfortunately, the reaction people have to him when meeting him, amuses Zeref so he keeps him around. Carries around books to show his intelligence but probably has never read them. Damn, this turned into a bash Mard Greer special. One thing that's good about Mard Geer is- wait, no, there's nothing good about Mard Geer. Bye bish._

* * *

Kyoka leapt forward, a savage shriek leaving her lips, her strides heading straight for me. I was still brimming with energy, the power of my Scream being sucked back into me through my skin, filling me with the anger that had killed Mard Geer.

It was hungry for more, a gluttonous evil whisper in my head, telling me that I could kill the demon threatening me. That I could kill _any_ demon threatening me.

A warm hand wrapped around my waist, yanking me out of the way just as her long talons swiped the air. It startled me back into the present moment, and I let out a gasp, realising that if Natsu hadn't moved me, she would have torn my throat out.

She screeched forward again, with a rabid cry of revenge, but before she could take another step, Erza swept forward, her sword appearing in her open hand. Then she shoved the sharp, dangerous weapon right through Kyoka's stomach, her speed and precision dealing what should have been a fatal blow.

Kyoka shoved herself off the sword, holding a hand to the gaping wound it left, but growled, clearly not ready to give up the fight.

I wondered if she was friends with Mard Greer, or she was just upset that I had killed one of her kind.

 _Killed..._

Kyoka attempted to run towards Erza who shifted her feet, grasp tightening around her sword's hilt and a blazing fury in her eyes that matched nothing I had ever seen before, demon or not.

"Enough!" Zeref's voice snapped through the air commandingly and Kyoka dropped to her knees, an action that reminded me of Jackal's response at the dinner table. My eyes wandered over to his body, tears filling them as I struggled to grasp the emotional blizzard that was rifling through me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped a hand around Natsu's arm, that was still around my waist like a brand of iron.

 _Focus, focus,_ I whispered to myself, drawing on his strength, trying to push back the urge - the wild animal need - to obliterate my enemies.

"I must say, I am disappointed in you Princess Heartfilia. I welcome you into my lands, treat you with generosity that I have long since forgotten, and this is how you show gratitude? You kill one of my people."

I scrunched my eyes tightly, trying to ignore his word. Words that were twisted, dipped, and coated with that frightening blank _anger._

 _Lucy, breathe,_ Natsu stated through the link, and I shuddered, turning my head into his chest, trying to ground myself, my skin writhing with live power.

"You'd think since you just committed murder, you would have enough courage or _sense_ to respond to my statement." Zeref's voice was unbelievably _loud,_ that I had to assume he was using his power to twist it's perception, making me flinch in fear.

 _Natsu, deal with him,_ I breathed in harshly, trying to chase away my power as it spiked against my insides; brewing, throbbing, demanding.

 _Or I will_ , I thought-whispered, informing him of what was going to happen if Lord Zeref didn't shut up. His presence was making things worse, and I wouldn't be able to control myself for much longer. It was something about his darkness, it urged my ability, as if it recognized that there couldn't be two big bad monsters in the same room.

Natsu squeezed me gently, then let go, whispering, "Close your eyes."

I nodded, shutting my eyes, before my power flared, causing me to drop to my knees. I sucked in a breath at the trembling wave of heat that rose in the room, making the floor against my skin burn steadily.

 _There weren't only two monsters any more, there was now a... third._

I kept my eyes squeezed shut, a shuddering bout of fear and horror crawling through me at the feeling, and at how _delighted_ my power was _._ It wanted to conquer this new power, to make it scream in submission.

"Did you really care about the demon? That's awfully human of you." Natsu's voice was low, contemplative, nothing like the commanding, hauntingly frightening voice Zeref had used before. Natsu's demon voice was a drawl that promised nothing but pain, and suffering.

I screwed my eyes tighter as Erza stated, her voice cautious, "Natsu…"

"Go to the Banshee."

 _Holy crap._

 _Can he not even recognize me?_

 _In that state, did he not even know who I was?_

I wanted so badly to open my eyes, to confirm that what I was hearing was Natsu unleashing that part of himself,the same part he had so recently admitted to me scared him.

"Think about what you are doing, Natsu." Zeref's voice was careful, a storm of shadows that threatened to crush us all. Two cold hands touched my arms and I let myself get pulled into Erza's grip, shaking, trying to pay attention to the two demons behind me as well as fight the urge to join the fray.

 _Fuck._

 _Fuck._

"You need to learn your place, demon."

"That's not a derogatory phrase when it's used by a demon himself."

Natsu laughed softly, the noise causing my skin to flush all over, his power pouring out of his body; an onslaught of heat, wrapped in darkness, topped with a bow of destruction.

"Erza," I choked, writhing. My power was going wild, wanting to inspect this sudden creature. The need to fight and see who would come out on top made me feel like an animal, chained. My power was still a white mist, but it answered a question that I had been asking since I was able to take animal traits from a lion.

 _Banshees were somehow, connected to animals._

 _This wasn't a human feeling._

 _This was something dark. Primitive and untamed._

And the worst thing was, I relished in it.

"It's okay," Erza whispered, her voice tight with what I hoped wasn't fear.

 _What was she seeing?_

"You will start a war, because your… _woman,_ killed one of mine?"

"I'll start a war just to watch you bleed," Natsu replied softly, his tone full of sadistic amusement and I shuddered again, struggling to maintain control. I buried myself into Erza's arms, eyes tight, breathing harsh.

This power was going to eat me alive.

"I will not be the only one bleeding." Zeref's voice sounded notably calmer, but his power didn't. It was lingering, lying in wait for a moment of weakness, a chance to attack.

Erza shifted, and my eyes slid open, sensing the threat immediately. Kyoka charged from the side, ripping Erza away from me and I placed my hands flat on the floor to steady myself, crying out at the hot stone that singed my fingertips.

Then a wave of shadows rose up from the ground and crashed onto me.

It all happened so fast.

A body flashed between me and the darkness, standing tall and with a low growl, a dragon, _no, a demon,_ spread his hands out. Flames erupted from thin air, a brilliant mix of _blue flames,_ the heat slapping against my skin from my position, and the dark, stunning black that held them, exploding in every direction. It was a tremendous onslaught of pure magical power, piercing and destroying the roof above.

 _The fire of his demon… was blue._

The flames were still crackling, debris from above still falling, when Natsu growled, " _Pathetic._ You would attack the Banshee to avoid attacking me."

I forcibly removed my eyes from Natsu, seeking Erza who had a bleeding gash on her side, but a sword to Kyoka's throat, holding it so that the tip sunk into her skin.

"Have you truly so little control that you cannot even recognize Princess Heartfilia?" Zeref asked quietly, his tone full of wonder. I flinched, meeting his eyes for a split second. Natsu tilted his head back to view me and my breath stuttered in my lungs.

Black eyes flicked over my body, horns of black mist growing from his head, and blue flames in various shades licking along his skin like electricity.

"Control…" Natsu mused, the blank look on his face making my heart squeeze, before a clawed hand was extended to me. I looked at the appendage and how the tips of his fingers had black scales crawling up the skin. Shock kept my power quiet for a few pleasant seconds - honestly, I don't know how I'd cope if I was going mad with that same desire.

I took a deep, shaky breath in.

 _Natsu wouldn't hurt me._

I placed my hand in his, letting him pull me up, and he led me lightly to his side, his skin searingly hot. I almost wanted to check his temperature.

Zeref watched us, as Natsu, _my_ Natsu, stated, "We work so hard to get this illusive control. To maintain it. Boast when we have acquired it. Mourn when we have lost it…" He paused, his head tilting and my eyes flickered to the shadow horn closest, noticing how there was a more definitive outline than I had seen in the past.

"Is there any point to it, Lucy?" I sucked in air sharply, shocked that he had said my name before whispering.

"I don't know. What's control if it stops you from protecting the people you care about?"

Natsu's lips twitched, only slightly, but it was enough to let me know I had said the right thing.

"And did you want control when the demon killed… Jackal, right in front of you?"

I struggled not to flinch, shaking my head slowly, hesitantly admitting the truth,"No. I wanted him dead."

"Natsu, what is the point of this?" Zeref sounded slightly confused, and I couldn't blame him. I was struggling just as much to figure out Natsu's train of thought.

Natsu only smiled, but very slightly. It was a sly, amused tilt of his lips, along with the darkening of a predator's eyes.

 _Get ready to bluff like you've never bluffed before,_ I stilled when Natsu's voice rocked through my head and I tightened my grip on his hand, relief swimming through me at the fact that the soul to which I had bound myself was still there. I winced, battling to making my face blank, instead focusing on strengthening the bond, trying to convey my happiness through our companionship.

The link was quiet for a moment before his voice chuckled through my mind, _Don't make me want to kiss you when we are about to do something crazy._

The urge to smile was never so hard to resist, than it was in that moment.

"The demon across from you wants to kill everyone you love." Natsu stated, his voice a blank, almost pleasant tone, and I ignored the flare of anger my power felt. It was beginning to rise up again, the shock rinsing from my system.

Zeref raised his eyebrow, looking between the two of us and I took a deep breath in.

"And you don't?" I replied quietly, "You are related. Maybe it's in the blood."

 _Ouch, go easy on me,_ Natsu purred through my mind and I got the mental urge to slap him because _dammit, do not make me laugh!_

"Then after we kill him, you can have a go at me."

I nodded slowly, as if that was an acceptable idea, then whispered through the link, _this is not the appropriate time to be using innuendo._ I felt his amusement for a split second before it vanished, but it left me warm and tingly.

As Natsu always did.

He lifted our hands, before slipping his hand out from underneath it, "But right now, you've got something important to do."

"You plan on killing me?" Zeref watched us closely as we separated. I remained silent, focusing on calling that power back up carefully, feeling it strum along my bones, jumping around like a wild animal, ready to slash.

I was amazed Erza was not saying anything, but I could hear Kyoka struggling from behind me.

The heat of Natsu's power rose up from the ground like a volcano readying to explode, Zeref's own abilities made the shadows twist around the three of us, and then my power, poured from my body, filling the air with a brewing gale.

It pleased the animal part of me, in some small part, that I was playing with the big boys.

"You may be able to beat me, but both of us… that's a little much for even you, Lord Zeref."

"Natsu…" Zeref sighed, "Think about what this will do to your reputation. Killing a royal isn't a crime you can get away with."

"Well," I stated slowly, thinking my words through carefully, "If we kill you, and your witnesses, that only leaves his word, and that of two other royals as proof. The story of how you became obsessed with killing Natsu, after finding out his true power, would not be so very unbelievable."

"I didn't believe you were so easily manipulated, Princess Heartfilia."

I tilted my chin at him, "I'm not. But I am… angry, Lord Zeref." I pressed accelerate on my power, making it fill my skin, my bones, my hair and my eyes. Everything soared and exploded inside of me, and the wind that filled the room picked up, whipping around us like a vortex of souls, screaming for revenge.

It was dangerous. Playing with my power like this after achieving my first scream of Wrath, and being around two powerful demons, but I latched onto the one person left that, in my mind at least, was _normal._

Someone I could trust to stick with me.

Who always believed in me, even when she should have had doubts.

Erza's link tugged on mine with a responding strength, sensing that I was using her as an anchor to keep myself grounded and not get caught up in the spectacle of our theatrics.

Natsu's chuckle was as sinful as it was deadly, as Zeref looked beyond me to Erza.

"Your kingdom believes strictly in honesty. You must always tell the truth. Will you really be an accomplice to their lies?"

Erza replied steadily, "What lies? All I see is a jealous ruler, who has been eyeing Lucy up like meat since we arrived."

 _What?_

 _He had?_

 _How hadn't I noticed that?_

The growl that ripped out of Natsu's throat made me shiver, and my eyes snapped to him, as he smirked slightly, his eyes glinting with anger, "Apologies. I suppose even dead men have needs."

 _Ugh._

 _Gross._

Zeref didn't say anything for a few seconds, clearly thinking, and I couldn't really have that. If Zeref managed to see through our facade, we were royally screwed.

I lifted my hand towards him, splaying my fingers out like I had done with Mard Geer, before glancing at Natsu, "You are next, _demon."_

A smug, satisfied grin slipped over his lips, "Can't. Wait."

I almost rolled my eyes, but instead, I just took a deep breath in, then parted my mouth. At the same time, Natsu summoned his flames, those angry, beautiful blue flames igniting in his palms, shifting into an attacking stance.

Zeref barely flinched, and spoke calmly, "Enough. Don't start this battle."

I slowly fisted my hand, acting as if I had caught my Scream before it hit him.

His eyes snapped to me, and I pressed my other hand to my head, wincing in pain as if I had just stopped a Shriek in it's tracks. I turned away from them both, taking a few deep breaths in, struggling to keep my magic brimming at the top like this and not use it. I hadn't played around this much, for this long, ever.

"Why? Afraid?"

"Princess Heartfilia, call off your lover."

"What makes you think I can do it?"

"Because the minute you couldn't deal with me and your power simultaneously, he unleashed his potential. If you can do that, then you can bring him back."

"No." I denied, "I won't. This Scream isn't going to go away just because you want it too, so Natsu isn't going to trap himself either."

 _Apparently,I should be a professional bluffer_ because the next second…

"I admit defeat."

Kyoka let out an enraged scream, but Zeref calmly continued, "I left your door open, hoping to see your reaction to Jackal's punishment. I did not expect you to have the power, or courage, to kill Mard Geer. Surprises upset me, and may have I acted out of turn."

I sucked in a breath, "You did all of this because you were curious?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Do you truly enjoy to see other people in pain, Lord Zeref?" I whispered, feeling tears fill my eyes, "If that is so, please tell me now. Because I killed a man - a demon, tonight and that's something I never wished to do. I did it purposefully, and without mercy. I made Natsu turn demon to protect your people from my power, I did all these things to avoid causing more pain. And now that I've decided killing you is the only way to stop it, you tell me that it was all a game of curiosity?"

He didn't respond, but then he didn't need too either.

"Get out. Just leave. Take Kyoka with you. I need time away from demons I don't trust, or I will never be able to choke this power down." I shuddered, "I want those books. The minute I get them, we are gone."

"Of course. Jackal will deliver them to your room."

"He's dead."

"He will be reborn, if he hasn't already." Zeref said softly, his tone blank and the next second, he was gone. I glanced over at Erza, who sat up. Kyoka's body had also disappeared before my knees hit the floor. I settled there, sucking in gasping breaths.

She rushed over to me, grasping my arms, as I sobbed out, "Shit, _shit._ " My power was a wild force, gnashing at my bones, angry that I had played around with it for so long and didn't allow it to be free.

A tear streamed down Erza's cheek as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling my sobbing body into her embrace, "We'll leave soon, I promise it."

* * *

Natsu wrapped himself around me, still awake, still him. I buried my head in his chest, tears still falling, making me wonder when I would be able to stop.

Ultear, when Erza had gotten a shuddering Natsu, and a mentally exhausted me back to the room, had told me that it was a type of shock sickness. Using too much of your power without actually _using_ it, she said.

Natsu wasn't much better off.

He'd ripped the seal away from his demon-self, and even though he had recognized me and was able to speak with me through our thoughts, I knew it had taken its toll.

"You didn't have any control at the start, did you?" I whispered against his chest, smearing my tears against the cotton shirt he now wore.

"No." He admitted quietly, "I only got that sliver of control when Zeref mentioned not recognizing you. That's when I realised what was happening. If he hadn't done that, who knows what would have happened."

"I'm sorry I forced you to do that." My breath caught in one of those pathetic "hic" noises, causing Natsu to crush me closer into his warm body, "I s-should have never left the room."

"Don't ever apologize for needing help. I'd do it again if I had to."

"Y-You hate that part of yourself. I said I'd be strong for the both of u-us but I wasn't." My fingers bunching in his shirt, as Natsu cleared his throat weakly, which made me want to look up and see if he was crying too.

But I didn't.

Because sometimes, crying had to be private.

"You were strong. _You always are strong._ " He ran a hand through my hair, "If half the people in the world had as much patience, and courage, and _heart_ as you did, we'd be living among angels."

"They don't exist."

"If you put on a pair of wings, I'd be as awestruck as the humans were. I'd tell everyone I saw an angel. I'd draw paintings, create stories, do just about anything to make sure everyone knew that there was one in the world."

"You're an idiot," I laughed, the noise mixing with a sob, and he sighed, the noise fond and silky to my ears.

"Maybe. But I made you laugh."

"You always do." I smiled a little, lifting my hand to wipe away the tears as I apologized again, wanting him to know how truly sorry I was for messing up and making him protect me with a part of himself he didn't trust.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that."

He was quiet for a few seconds, his warm fingers twisting through my hair, before admitting, "I know you are. But you don't have to be. Part of life means doing hard things. And overcoming them."

I didn't respond because I honestly had no idea what to say to that. I guess he was right, but still, it didn't stop the guilt that ate at me. I took a deep breath in, surrounding myself with his warm, smoky scent. It helped the shock little, but was more helpful in soothing deep parts inside of me.

I wanted to wrap myself around him, and never let go.

"I killed a man. I don't care if he was a demon or not. He was alive and I killed him. On purpose. Even with Tempester, I just made him collapse, but he was still breathing afterwards…"

"Mard Geer is as evil as they come, Luce…"

"But I still killed him. How do I overcome that? How do I deal with taking another person's life on purpose?"

"I don't know Lucy. I'm sorry, but that's one question I can't answer for you."

I nodded my head, rubbing my cheek against his chest, drawing in comfort from his touch. The hand that was pressed against my waist squeezed and I got the funny senses that Natsu was just as greedy as I was for this.

Just touching.

 _Comfort._

"Hey, Natsu… how do demons see defeat? I barely hurt…" I racked my brain for the name, "Seliah, and then all of a sudden I won. Then with Zeref. He backed off. Does it mean the same thing?"

"Not exactly. Demons perceive defeat differently," he stated, his voice calm, soothing. "You made Seliah bleed, without the use of magic that matched her potential. Immediate defeat. It would appear we scared Zeref, which made him 'back-off', but I doubt we really scared him."

"You think he was just being nice?"

"I think he was being cautious. Still, it could have gone a lot differently. We should cherish the small things."

I lifted my head, eyes slightly hazy from all the tears I had copiously leaked. Resting my chin on his sternum, I looked into his forest green eyes, the colour and vibrancy sucking me in immediately.

"Do you really believe we could have been able to defeat him?"

Natsu only nodded, "It would have taken a miracle for him to take down both of us. And demons don't believe in miracles."

"Are we really that powerful?" I asked, a little doubting as his lips twitched.

"Lucy. You can't avoid this topic forever." His words were accompanied by a serious look, but I was surprised to see a glimmer of awe in his eyes. "You used the Scream of Ira. And the only thing that was left of a fucking _insanely strong_ demon, was dust. If that doesn't show your power, I don't know what will."

I flinched. "I've never been so angry before."

"I know. You looked ready to rip my head off when I went to stop you." His lips twitched again, clearly struggling not to smile. I frowned, lifting up a little so I could slide up his body, so that our heads were level with each others. My hair fell down like a thick curtain of gold, barricading us from the rest of our room.

"Why are you trying not to smile? This is serious, I could have hurt you."

"Can't help it, angry Lucy just does it for me."

"You've got problems," I sniffed, not even bothering to stifle my grin this time. I rolled my eyes, glad the tears had stopped momentarily. He only smiled, as if just the fact that I knew it made him happy. I leant down, placing my lips against his in a soft, chaste kiss.

He breathed against me, his chest brushing mine as a frisson of electricity shuddered through me.

"Sorry to interrupt guys."

I had been so focused on Natsu, I hadn't noticed Ultear arrive, pulling open our door, and now standing in the doorway.

I sat up, resting my ass on Natsu's thighs, turning back to look at her, "What's up?"

"You feeling okay enough for a visitor?"

I winced, "I don't really want to see any more demons for a few more hours."

Ultear didn't answer, she just beckoned me and I shook my head, sliding off Natsu with a sigh. He sat up also, rolling his shoulders a little, and I noticed the way his muscles rippled with the motion. He winced then tried to cover it up, but I was already leaning over him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I pressed my hand gently to his head, as his eyes found mine, a soft look in his eyes at my actions.

"Little loud in my head, that's all."

It took me a few minutes to understand what he meant before I blinked, "They have voices?"

"Who?"

"Your dragon and your… demon."

"No. They are parts of me. It would be mildly concerning if they did." He gave me a wry look. "They just have loud, battling presences. I don't let that part out often, and now that I've tucked it back in, it's being a shit to ignore."

"Ignore what part exactly?" I questioned softly, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. I sucked in air, ready to apologise for asking, before he answered.

"The urge to let loose and destroy whatever I can get my hands on."

"Oh. Do you need some sleep?" I bit my lip, worried, but trusting that he had it handled. But if he needed some shut-eye, I definitely wasn't going to stop him.

"No. I'll actually need to stay awake for a bit longer. I've almost lost control countless times because I fell asleep in a bad mood, or something similar. That part of me always looks for some sort of way to crawl out."

"Your feelings affect how your demon powers react?"

He gave me a sly smile, "Yeah. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Something inside my chest eased, which was horrible, seeing as I knew what it felt like to have every negative emotion multiplied and ready to rip apart anything if I said the word. But somehow, the fact that Natsu had dealt with it longer than I had, and was so _amazing,_ gave me hope that I could too.

I reached a hand out, and pulled him to his feet, before walking out to the sitting room, expecting the worst.

What I got was, much _much_ better.

"Jackal." I smiled, tears stinging my eyes at his appearance, and he bowed slowly, eyes flicking over me as if to look for any signs of damage.

"Princess Heartfilia. Are you well?"

I nodded, my own eyes taking a personal stock of his body, and I couldn't help but notice the slight changes. A little less fur, a little more fang.

"You look as good as new."

"It's only my fourth resurrection." I remembered what Natsu had said about demons and their ability to resurrect themselves, and the stronger they were, the more times they could do it. And I was so happy to find out that Jackal had enough power to come back to life, but that also meant Mard Geer was able to as well.

It seemed like a waste of power, but the effect still stuck with me.

If he had been anything but a demon, my anger would have ended his life with no return.

It was a frightening thought. The Shriek of Ira was addicting and all-consuming. It made things so much easier, instead of clenching for control, it sorted itself out like seamless silk.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind, not wanting to glorify the destructive killing power I had managed to pull out of me.

In his clawed hands, sat three books. They weren't overly big, or impressive, a leather bound, red colour with string keeping the fraying spine together. He reached out, and I took them from him.

"Zeref managed to find three of your ancestor, Leora Heartfilia's journals. He said that it was mostly legible, but there are parts that the quality lessens."

"I understand." I didn't want to tell him to thank Zeref because I was still sick to my stomach with his idea of games. I looked down at the books in my hands, feeling the weight of the world slowing sliding off my shoulders. Even if there wasn't anything overly helpful in these journals, it was a start to understanding who I was.

"I was also directed to give you this." Jackal extended his right hand, holding a pearl and golden lined envelope. It was wax-sealed with a curvy, bold 'Z' signet and my heart thudded painfully in my chest. I handed the books to Ultear who took them gently, noticing how Natsu stepped forward as I took the envelope from him.

I opened it carefully, licking my dry lips as I looked at the neat, small handwriting for a few seconds before actually paying attention to what was written.

' _Princess Heartfilia,_

 _I would be honoured to have your company for tea this evening._

 _If you are not interested, or too exhausted, I will not take offence._

 _If you would like to accept, I will be waiting in my study at sunset for you._

 _Jackal will show you the way._

 _Regards,_

 _Lord Zeref.'_

"He invited me to… tea?" I puzzled, thoughts brewing that all stemmed around saying no, and ripping the invitation up. Natsu seemed to agree with me whereas Jellal just turned away, facing the steel windows with a thoughtful expression.

"It might be a good idea to attend. One does not get a private audience with the Demon Lord often. Or at all."

"We can't trust him," Ultear shook her head, disagreeing. "Look at what has happened because of him already."

"Ultear, could you not point at me? It's rude." I smiled a little before glancing at Erza who remained silent. She looked almost normal, having already cleaned and healed the wound Kyoka had inflicted.

She gave me a smile that was calm, and lovely, and helped me quiet my thoughts.

"It is your decision in the end. However, I am sceptical about your safety."

"I will be attending this tea as a servant," Jackal stated, "I can assure her safety with me."

"No offence puppy, but you are _Zeref's_ lap dog. We can't assume you care anything about her safety." Ultear rubbed her forehead, and I couldn't help but agree with her. I liked Jackal, really, I did, but in the end, he was Zeref's subject and the loyalty he had displaced was enough to make me feel a little antsy.

"Princess Heartfilia avenged my death, whether it was pointless or not. That means I am indebted to her. My Lord understands this duty and has given me free reign to pay back the debt by any means possible. Which includes protection."

I wanted to say something, but the words just caught in my throat. I cleared it, folding the letter back up neatly before sliding it into the envelope once more.

"Can you come back in an hour or two? I'll have my decision by then."

"Of course." He bowed, and went to leave but I called out softly after him. Once I did, he turned slightly,his golden eyes sliding over his shoulder to meet mine.

"I'm glad you are back."

* * *

 ** _xxx_**

 _Diary Entry #4 Month 4 Year 34XX_

 _The witches of the South taught me two things that I would never forget. Breathe when you feel scared and try not to fall over when running._

 _It was odd they taught me only these two, when the town was filled with restrictions and codes. But my time there was short, and the coven had all agreed that those were the two most important things to teach me before I left._

 _If I hadn't learnt that, I doubt I would have figured out a way to master my powers._

 _My mother has been sending me letters via the stars, in the manner of our kingdom. She thinks my purpose wrong, believes that I was born broken. I know convincing her would have taken too much time, and with the world on the brink of war, I had no hope in controlling myself if I stayed with her._

 _But still, though we have our differences, whenever I become lost I look to the sky. It soothes a part of me that stuck around from my heritage. Until I discover otherwise, I have starting calling it 'the cry'. It's a cry for comfort, and for company. A part of me that is freezing, weak and timid._

 _But I ignore it._

 _And eventually it goes away._

 _Though, it always comes back._

 _Always._

 ** _xxx_**

"Listen to this," I stated, catching Ultear and Jellal's attention. Natsu and Erza were getting some rest, after I had rudely awoken them before. Even though Natsu was hesitant, Erza had insisted he get some sort of rest, as the growing bags under his eyes weren't healthy. I would have gotten some sleep as well, but once we had obtained the journals, I found I wanted to do nothing but read them.

That's when Jellal and Ultear offered to help me and read through the other two journals. I'd still have to read them all eventually, but we were hoping they could help point out any answers for the plethora of questions we had amassed.

I cleared my throat, flipping back to the previous page, my heart pattering a nervous but hopeful rhythm in my chest, "The people of this village think I am a nymph. When I tell them I am a Banshee, they cringe away. It makes my soul burn cold, my body weak and my temper short, and the urge for company, for touch, escapes me yet again. I don't wish to lie to them, but I ache for comfort." I stopped briefly, looking up at them with wide eyes, "Does that sound familiar to anyone?"

"She had the nymph-traits like you do!" Ultear, who had been lounging back while reading the other journal, sat forward as I divulged this information.

I nodded in agreement. "I mean, I think so. She nicknamed it 'the cry'. But the effects are parallel, I'm certain that it's the same thing."

"So it's not just you. If your family line allows for that small part of nymph to stay, we can assume that if a fairy or some other sort of creature, turns out to be a Banshee, then perhaps whatever their family creature is, a part that remains to lurk around."

"Yeah, but we don't know that for certain. We only know that in this case, the only other Heartfilian royal who didn't "go nymph", had the same side-effects as I do."

"Reading this, I find she quotes a lot of books about control, or the Banshee history, all of which aren't around anymore." Jellal chimed in, a sigh leaving his mouth. "When it comes to those things, we are still in the dark."

I sighed also. "Hopefully, as time goes on, I will understand it better...or I'll at least pick up clues or something."

We all went back to reading, and time dragged on, my mind sucked into the world of Leora Heartfilia. Banshees during her time were feared and generally respected. Leora obviously felt the isolation of the world around her giving her space she didn't ask for. The start of her journey, as the Star Lands weren't involved in the war yet, was to head to the Vapids. Apparently, that's where most Banshees started off. Although, she didn't say why _exactly_ , part of it seemed to be the fear that if she was in open territory, the kingdoms clashing in battle would try to capture her, and force her to use her powers against their enemies.

She knew that she needed to go the Vapids, to begin her journey, but also that it was closed ground. There was no chance anybody could grab her, aside from the demons, who weren't fighting at the time.

I sunk my teeth into my lip when I read what she recorded of her first, uncontrolled scream.

 ** _xxx_**

 _Diary Entry #6 Month 5 Year 34XX_

 _I killed a group of men today._

 _It was, horrible. The power swallowed me up and spat me out, leaving me to look at the mess that I unwillingly created._

 _They were attacking two children, who thankfully, got away unharmed. In fact, the power did not seem to hurt them at all. But the men… Only their corpses lay in front of me at the end of it._

 _It was horrible and barbaric._

 _And I had caused it._

 _Rumours that a new Banshee has been awakened are spreading through the warring Kingdoms like fire._

 _I need to get to the Vapids, before one of them snatches me up._

 _Everyone wants a Banshee on their side when it comes to war, but I will not kill anyone on the battlefield for another royal's beliefs._

 _I would rather not kill anyone at all._

 ** _xxx_**

"Lucy!" Ultear's voice snapped me from the words as she yawned, handing me a journal, wide open to a particular page.

"Read the first passage."

I take it from her, giving the page a quick once over before doing as I'm told, and reading the first entry.

 _ **xxx**_

 _D_ _iary Entry #134 Month 8 Year 41XX_

 _I met the mouse today._

 _She greeted me with a look so vile over the battlefield, and the minute she opened her mouth, I could hear the scream coming from the ground beneath me._

 _If I was stupid, she would have killed me there._

 _But lions eat mice, and she was no match._

 _No match for me, at least._

 ** _xxx_**

I felt my eyebrows furrow, "Lions eat mice? What is that supposed to mean?"

Ultear yawned again, showing her exhaustion. "I have no idea, but it's _weird_ right? From this entry, it sounds like this 'mouse' was a Banshee too."

I shook my head, feeling confusion probe at my head, which was rapidly turning into a headache.

Jellal, who had been watching us, spoke up. "She also references herself as a 'lion'. This might be an important clue as to why Lucy is able to take on her kingdom's animal."

I bit my lip once more, before stating, "Ultear, get some rest. Jellal and I will keep going."

She went to argue but Jellal softly cut in, "We need to all be alert and rested when we leave."

After a few more minutes of half-hearted argument, she conceded and retreated to the bedroom she slept in. I closed the book I was reading, massaging at my head.

"Do you really think seeing Zeref is a good idea?" I asked him, closing my eyes as a wave of sickness washed over me at the very thought of it.

"It is not a good idea, but it is a very rare chance. Kingdoms around the world have been trying to arrange a meeting with him for decades. He doesn't present invitations lightly," Jellal considered, before hinting, "He may have something important to say."

"Or it could be another game of 'find what nerves make the Banshee scream'."

"And that is why it is your decision in the end," he reassured. I sighed, slowly opening my eyes.

"I suppose, a nice cup of tea and some cake might do me some good. If only the company wasn't so…" I failed to find a word that described the puzzle that was Zeref. He was blank most of the time, pleasant almost. But it felt like every step taken was a shuffle of feet on a board of problems.

Jellal smiled slightly. "Don't say cake too loud. You will wake up Erza."

"Excuse me, I was waking up to help you both with the research." Erza's voice made me turn my head, noticing how she hadn't bothered to change out of her cotton pajamas, that had little comical swords all over them.

He chuckled and I laughed, amazed that one word had stirred her from her sleep. She gave the room a sweep with her working eye, the other still covered by the eye-patch. From what I knew, the eye was still in there, an oddly stone-like obstruction, that she admitted barely gave her any trouble.

She had previously said that it was what she assumed a glass eye might feel like.

I had wondered if it was a bad idea to keep it in there, but Ultear assured us it wasn't rotting, and for the most part, was fairly sterile. I guess having a hardened black eye was better than having a gaping hole.

Still, it always gave me a twinge of guilt, knowing I had caused it.

"Erza." I cleared my throat, before informing her, "I will be going to meet Zeref. Will you help me keep Natsu in the room so he doesn't blow up the castle?"

She raised her eyebrow, before smiling, the calm lift her lips almost _evil._

"I would be glad to assist you."

* * *

 **Hello friends~**

 **I'm lacking enthrallment today so you'll have to excuse my shitty attitude.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So much happens, you can really tell I'm keying up for some CRAZY shenanigans.**

 **Before we kick off the questions, I will answer three of my own, because I have a feeling I know what the most asked questions will be;**

 **Did Natsu really go demon?** _ **Yes. Yes. Yes.**_

 **Why is Jackal back alive?** _ **Because, kiddies, demons don't have souls and strong ones can revive themselves.**_

 **Did you buy extra sass at the store?** _ **Yes. Yes I did.**_

 **On another note, the journals of Leora Heartfilia, will be set out like this.**

 **Book One: The Journey (Her starting moment as a Banshee. Travelling. Where she has little to no control, and is avoiding the growing war if she can)** _**Entries between 1-120**_

 **Book Two: The War (She's in the war now. I won't tell you which side she is fighting for because if you have been paying attention, you should already know. The parts of this journal will be her thoughts about kicking ass and whatnot.)** _ **Entries between 121-199**_

 **Book Three: The Aftermath (LOL. Can't tell you about this. It's just after the war, and it's very important.)** _ **200 and beyond.**_

 **The reason why I'm telling you this, is to limit confusion. You'll have moments where Lucy will be reading from one journal, then will remember a part of another journal in future chapters. If you can remember the numbers, it'll be a bit easier to understand but I doubt it's too hard to grasp for your smart alecks.**

 **ON WITH THE QUESTIONS.**

* * *

 **Is there going to be a fight between Zeref and Lucy?** _If you call this a fight? I mean, no? I mean, what?_

 **Does Zeref know who killed Virgo?** _Does he ¯\\_(_ _ツ_ _)_/¯_

 **The person who was following them in the forest that one time with the red eyes, that was Jackal wasn't it?** _Ah, I can definitely tell you that was NOT Jackal. Lmao, I wish it was._

 **Is Jackal really really dead or..?** _To all the poor souls that have forgotten, demons are soulless creatures and the stronger have the ability to revive themselves. As it has been said in… Chapter 22? I think?_

 **Why didn't Lucy scream?** _No soul. No scream._

 **Tf why would ppl want Ultear to die?** _Because people like that shit, whereas I do not._

 **Is Lucy's kingdom okay with sex before marriage? That wasn't really clear to me from the rules of Aphe that Lucy listed.** _The Rules of Aphe, tell you not to let chastity, feelings of guilt and/or shame, to stop you from experiencing and enjoying lust/sex/love. So, yes. They really are saying "if you feel that it's right, don't let society/ negative feelings stop you from being happy, sexually or no._

 **Gajeel willingly GAVE something to Natsu? Really?** _Really, really._

 **How many horses are pulling the carriage? Until this chapter I thought it was only two, since that wouldn't stand out as much as four or six.** _My friend, there are four horses pulling the carriage. And as for 'standing-out', this is a world where most walk, ride horses, or are in the carriages. With Jude having no knowledge of where his daughter is headed, what her plan is, and only gathering small amounts of gossip amongst the vastness that is Fiora, there's a very little chance, as well as luck on his side, to find her. They only ran into her father's people once, and they all died mysteriously after they made the barricade, so how would Jude know what's going on?_

 **When Natsu was testing Lucy's dominance, is the reason Lucy didn't do any damage to him when she tried to claw him because, despite what it felt like to her, her nails didn't actually turn into claws?** _YEEEES. She felt it, she thought she had claws, but since she is not an actual were-lion, there were no claws to attack with. Kudos to you._

 **So, why did Natsu's dragon horns appear during the hunt and not any of the other times he did a partial transformation (with the exception of the first time he and Lucy met)?** _Natsu can chose what comes out with partial transformations. He can chose tail no wings, wings no tail, horns no tail, a side of fries with sweet-chilli sauce. I mean, you get it now? He doesn't do horns too often though, because it reminds him that his demon-form, also has horns._

 **I'm guessing Levy was the pixie responsible for Gajeel putting iron studs on himself?** _Great guess ;)_

 **Could Lucy with her Powers be stronger than Natsu or Zeref but just has no control over it jet or do they overpower her completely?** _YOU GET SOME OF THIS QUESTION ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU READ IT WELL._

 **Is it normal for Gajeel's dragon form to be that tiny?** _As explained in prev chapter, Gajeel's tribe, the Steel tribe, has the ability to miniaturize their dragon forms._

 **What is a smol bean?** _*insert picture of Lucy, Natsu, Jackal, Ultear, Jellal, Igneel, Erza* I have provided examples of "smol beans"._

 **At the beginning of this story when Ultear showed everyone Lucy's memories of her first scream, or Awakening, were they seeing them from Lucy's point of view or from a third person point of view?** _Lucy's point of view. But I wrote it in third, to avoid confusion. It really only blends towards the end, when it's Lucy's perception, looking at what happened._

 **Does Erza really still have that rotten eye still inside of her?** _Answered in this chapter._

 **Horse paragraph stamina, 'spurr' etc** _Thank you for the opinion! I will be going through all the chapters and fixing plot holes/little details soon! Will add it to my short (long) list._

 **Which is it actually supposed to be? Three claws or six?** _Lmao! Apologies, I went back, that "two" is a typing error that I missed entirely. It's just three claw marks. Six is a bit much._

 **What happened to Jackal? He's not dead dead right, because he's a demon?** _BONUS POINTS BECAUSE YOU REMEMBERED MY FRIEND 3 (I don't give out hearts at all so enjoy that)_

 **So Lucy mastered the scream of wrath? She'd be the first to do so right?** _She definitely didn't master it. The tricky thing about the Shriek Of Ira (or the Scream of Wrath) is that it's a straight, destructive Scream. There's no battling it, once it's summons, it knows what it has to do and it will do it. That's why it seemed like Lucy had it under control, but really, she didn't. She was only letting the Scream do what it wanted to, because at that moment, she wanted Mard Greer dead._

 **Are demons and banshees linked? And that's why Lucy feels drawn to Natsu?** _Spoilers! But try not to cling to demons & banshee's being linked so much. Lucy and Natsu just have this special love, but maybe build your theories up on the fact that Banshee's were deleted from history? Why would they be deleted from history? Who made the order? And why is it that the demons were the only Kingdom who didn't follow the same rule? (gives you unhelpful hints)_

 **When did the pussy conversation happen?!** _In my head when I day-dreamed a petulantly grumpy Natsu being called a pussy by playful Lucy._

 **Why do you always give us a tiny bit of lemon and then decide to take it away?!** _Because you looove it~_

 **I wonder what book Mard Geer was holding?** _How To Piss Off A Banshee 101_

 **I know it's off topic but where/how did you see it? (Dragon Cry)** _It showed in the cinema's only an hour away from my place, so I went and saw it there :)_

 **So about that picture of Lucy in her true form…** … _You can find it on my Tumblr, as the book cover._

 **Soooo that whole section where Natsu is revealing the demon part of himself to Lucy, is Natsu that scared of his demon side or is he ashamed of what he is?** _A bit of both. He can't control it properly, so there's fear, and it's also being ashamed of something that only wants to create pain and suffering. It's a killing intent, he has._

 **Does Lucy's presences bring down the barrier that Natsu put around his demon (will Lucy tame this demon with her feminine wiles)?** _You'll find that there isn't much that Natsu won't do for Lucy, and vice versa. As for the 'bring down the barrier', Natsu can push it back, but when Lucy is around, he does find himself brewing on that darkness._

 **HOW DO U FEEL ABOUT FT ENDING?!** _LET'S NOT._

 **Also why did everyone look shocked at her outfit? Did it have different symbolism even with skin showing?** _I'd think it's more puzzled, because the light is supposed to show how you measure up with the amount of clothes you wear. Lucy's clothes were revealing somewhat but they was a lot of material and little touches._

 **Do you have any new stories coming up for the summer or do you like to finish a story before starting another?** _Let Me Be There will be starting and finishing soon (just a small short story) and I will be participating in Nalu Love Fest. After this one ends, I have no idea. I normally take a few months off to brew and decide which one out of the many ideas gets thrown onto the page._

 **So... is Lucy gonna confess back? What happened after Natsu confessed...? You said something about Natsu helping with her shirt and that he was sleeping?** _IS SHE? And after Natsu confessed, he fell asleep, lmao, and he offered to help her out of her shirt by burning it before he fell asleep._

 **Will Zeref get pissed at Lucy for what she's done?** _Answered ~_

 **Why did Lucy threaten Natsu like that?** _Because she wanted Mard Greer dead, and she knew that out of anyone, Natsu would have been able to stop her._

 **Did you enjoy Dragon Cry?** _YES. It was amazing, definitely worth the twenty dollars I spent on popcorn, drinks and assorted snacks._

* * *

 **And that's me for now! The next chapter is being written and it involves Zeref's hoarde of teacups. As well as some more journal entries.**

 **I'm curious guys, did you want a specific character intro? As you can see, I'm struggling to find one (that's why I did that shit Mard Greer) and I'd be happy to take on suggestions!**

 **Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the support,**

 **and as always, stay fresh ;)**

 **xo freshprincess**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

* * *

 **Her Farewell**

* * *

 _Princess Wendy Marvell: Future Ruler of the Air Tribe of Dragons. Spends most of her time at the Moltens because 'Uncle' Igneel is the bomb. Once refused to wear clothes because they 'restrict the wind'. Her mother, Grandeeney, agreed with this, but smartly told her that if she walked around naked, everyone would be able to see the freckles on ass. Tells Grandeeney that she studies and works hard at the Moltens, but really, she follows Igneel around as he boasts about his impressive hoard and assists him in terrorizing Happy, Natsu's cat._

* * *

"Jackal, what are you doing?" I watched his twitching ears with a confused, if slightly amused look as he glanced around in front of me, once again stopping our path to Zeref's study.

He turned his head to pin his eyes on me. "Kyoka is angry about whatever happened between you and Lord Zeref. And when I woke up, a servant informed me that Mard Geer had already revived himself."

I laughed a little. "So, is this the part where you are supposed to tell me to stop making enemies?"

He didn't laugh, instead, his look turned thoughtful, "Powerful people make enemies, so that's asking the impossible of you." I screwed my nose up at the idea of being 'powerful - and making enemies in the first place - but it was rapidly becoming clear that it was a reality I had to face now.

"Of course, only insane people make enemies of demons. So, that's something you could work on," he added, which made me laugh. I shook my head at him.

"You're silly. If you don't think that every person on my little team, myself included, isn't insane, then you haven't been paying attention."

He grinned slightly. "Yeah. But, it's the good type of insane."

 _Lucy, march your cute ass back here right now._

I rolled my eyes at Natsu's demanding tone, foolishly replying to him out loud, "How about you keep that cute ass right where it is? And stop talking to me."

Jackal halted and gave me a bewildered and somewhat speculative look, and I huffed, crossing my arms a little stubbornly as I relayed the message through my thoughts instead.

"I've got an angry dragon in my head. Please carry on with your excellent guard duty." I gave him my best smile and he snorted, but turned back, leading the way once again.

 _You see, this is why I can't trust women. You make a decision, without my input, then you sic Erza on me._

I smiled a little. _Did you have a nice sleep?_

 _No. Because halfway through it, I felt Erza and Ultear tying one hand to the bed._

 _Kinky._

He wasn't impressed with my words.

 _And, to top it off, Ultear is reciting the entire Elven dictionary. How does she even remember it all?_

 _Ultear is an unstoppable force,_ I agreed before softening the voice in my head. _Trust me with this. I can handle whatever Zeref throws at me._

 _I would have agreed if Erza had not informed me that he's been watching you,_ Natsu's voice also softened, and I was amazed how his grumble sounded in my head, still as cute and petulant as always, _Like some sort of taloned pervert._

 _Zeref doesn't have talons._ I turned the corner, following Jackal's moves precisely, as he kept a close watch, heading towards a part of the castle I hadn't even noticed existed.

 _How do you know that? Why did you even notice that?_

 _He's supposed to be the demon King or whatever, but he doesn't really look like a demon_ , I ignored his accusing tone, favouring a more intellectual stand point, _I wonder if he has an original form like we do._

 _Don't lump me in with that ass._

 _Sorry, dear, just amusing myself._

I felt the amusement shine through the bond from him at my words, and couldn't help but smile, glad he wasn't as angry as he was trying to make himself out to be.

 _I'm a little nervous. I want to know what sort of things demons eat for afternoon tea._

 _I've only been invited once, and things got a little heated, so I didn't stick around for the chow,_ Natsu admitted, before he sighed, _Just be careful. If you get a bad feeling, leave._

 _I will. I promise. Try and get some sleep._

 _Impossible, Ultear's giving me an academic lesson and Erza's holding a sword to my neck to intimidate me into not falling asleep._

 _When has that ever stopped you before?_ I let out a small laugh at the image he had conjured, deciding that I'd let Ultear and Erza have their fun.

An odd sense of pride ricocheted through me, which caused me to roll my eyes at the fact he was happy I knew that. The minute anyone met Natsu, they'd notice that he would do anything for a reaction. Even fall asleep with a sword to his neck.

I think we are here, I informed him, as Jackal knocked on the black double doors twice, not seeing me jump when they swung open and light poured into my eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the brightness spilling from the room.

 _Be good. And Lucy?_

 _Yeah?_ I rubbed at my eyes, as he stated firmly from inside my mind, the command echoing around my head.

 _Break a teacup for me._

Despite the confusion his last words conjured, I followed Jackal in hesitantly, blinking in surprise at the massive change in décor. Gold and white tapestry, hung from the walls. The floor was covered in a blue, furry rug, and the furniture, breaking the castle's musty dark palette, was a warm brown. In the corner of the room, there was a large cabinet, which held… teacups.

 _Why are there teacups?_ I asked myself, taking in the peculiar glowing room and it's style before my eyes found Zeref, who sat a few metres away from me, at a beautiful, round, antique table. A white laced table-cloth was carefully placed over it, as well as an ornate, golden teapot, and two identical teacups.

He smiled, looking very dark in the stark light of the room, "Princess Heartfilia, I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"Do you collect teacups?" I blurted, my hand pointing to the cabinet, as he glanced at them slowly, a look of pride in his eyes.

"They are all antiques. Crafted perfectly. I enjoy beautiful things."

I walked over to them, unable to stop my curiosity, and peered through the glass to look at them closely. There had to be hundreds crammed into the cabinet, piled on top of each other, turned upside down, delicately hanging on ornate hooks.

I opened the cabinet, stopping when Zeref cleared his throat, "Please be careful."

 _Did he care about these teacups?_

I picked up one cautiously, observing it before a stunned laugh left my mouth, "These have been cleaned, and polished. Oh my god. You collect teacups."

"It's a hobby," Zeref stated defensively, and in that tone, I heard a bit of Natsu. It made me laugh again, placing the teacup back in the cabinet, closing the doors with a firm thud.

When I turned back to him, I smiled a little. "It's hard to think of you as the bad guy, when you collect teacups."

"Rest assured, I am the bad guy. Despite my… accumulation of…" His words drifted and he winced, as if he himself couldn't say the words and admit it.

Luckily, I was there to help him along.

"Teacups. You _collect_ teacups."

"Yes, that."

I shook my head, still a little stunned before walking over to his table, giving Jackal a thankful look as he pulled out the chair opposite. Once I sat down, Zeref glanced at Jackal once before stating, "I will have to gain your promise, that whatever we discuss, remains in this room."

"I can't even talk to Natsu about it?" I didn't like the sound of that.

His eyebrows rose, as if he hadn't expected me to question it, before he smiled slightly. "I suppose that is asking a bit much. I am aware of your… connection with my cousin." He lifted the pot and poured green, translucent liquid into my teacup, then his.

"If you feel the need to relay anything to Natsu, then by all means, do so. But it cannot pass him."

"What, are you going to give me the secrets to your kingdom, or something?" I asked, partly joking, but partly probing as he lifted the cup to his lips, hiding one of the first genuine smiles I had ever seen on him.

He placed it back down on the matching saucer, before stating, "Or something. The matter of this meeting, whatever topics we explore, should be dealt with using extreme delicacy."

I thought about it, before nodding, "Alright. Then you have my promise to keep the things we discuss here private. But, it goes both ways." I waited a few seconds, summoning up courage, "Everything I say or share with you, stays with only you."

"You have my word."

An important thought occurred to me, "May I have a clause in this agreement?"

Zeref gestured for me to go-on, and I stated, "Any information that you give me when it is central to Banshee lore, I will be able to tell my whole team."

"That is fine, you can use your own personal discretion to figure out what involve Banshee, and what does not."

I didn't exactly trust his word, but with nothing more I could say, I just nodded slowly, lifting the teacup to my lips.

I paused, pulling the warm porcelain away to ask, "This isn't poisoned or anything?"

"No, Princess Heartfilia. It is not. I swear it." Zeref replied, clearly amused and I took a hesitant, very small sip. The liquid soothed and burned my throat all at once. I found it to be bitter, yet sweet at the same time. It was actually quite nice.

"This is great." I admitted reluctantly, and he tilted his head, smiling.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking."

We sat there in silence for a few long, awkward seconds before Zeref clapped his hands, summoning two short women who pushed in a silver tray full of fluffy desserts and savouries. My mouth watered at how normal they all looked, but I waited until he chose his, before grabbing the exact same ones.

Zeref's lips twitched in amusement, apparently stifling back a laugh and I frowned over at him, "Is there something funny?"

"No, Princess Heartfilia. You just remind me of Natsu. He didn't trust me when I invited him to afternoon tea either."

"He told me that he didn't stick around long enough for the food."

Zeref chuckled under his breath, "No. Instead, he insulted our family, burnt my curtains and broke a teacup. However, I can assure you, there is nothing I take more seriously than afternoon tea."

"Really?" I asked curiously, using a tiny fork to slice into the fluffy vanilla slice in front of me, watching as he lifted a chocolate truffle to his mouth, nodding by way of an answer to my query. Once he finished, he cleared his throat and spoke, his tone oddly fond.

"Yes. I have always enjoyed the simplicity of afternoon tea. Mavis, of course, designed this-" He stopped himself, his eyebrows furrowing and I smiled knowingly, glancing around at the theme of the room pointedly.

"Apologies, I misspoke. Mard-"

"Lord Zeref, if I may be blunt? It is quite obvious that a woman styled this room."

His features remained blank, but I saw the anxiety, the tension in his eyes, as well as a threat, for me to remain quiet, to say no more. When I glanced at Jackal, he was staring at the far wall, seemingly zoned out, but I knew what a touchy topic was when I saw it.

And luckily for them, I happened to be the most delicate person I knew.

"Mavis, you said, right?" I could feel Jackal's eyes snap down to me, as if he wanted to silence me with just his stare as Zeref raised an eyebrow, lifting his teacup, his eyes glaring into mine. Intimidation rolled off of him and down my spine. but I pressed on, in my usual fashion.

"Mavis… Mavis… Why does that name sound so familiar?" I mused to myself, wiping my bottom lip with the soft napkin that I had only just noticed. What horrible table manners, I thought idly to myself before the reason I knew that name came to me.

"Mavis Vermillion," I gasped, closing my eyes to breath in the shock. "Mavis Vermillion, one of the only royal immortals still living, designed a room in your castle? And probably had multiple afternoon teas with you?"

"Princess Heartfilia, if we could change the topic of conversation," Zeref stated through clenched teeth, but I continued unperturbed, grasping at the theories my mind was creating.

My eyes snapped open, and I laughed, delighted and shocked all at once, which ripped away any sort of verbal filter I may have had. "You have a thing for Mavis Vermillion? As in one of the founding royal families? As in the woman who created the strongest empire from nothing when she was only fifteen?"

"I am the demon King, I do not possess the feelings to have a 'thing'-"

I cut him off with more laughter, my tears of joy stinging my eyes. "Isn't she over three hundred years old?"

Zeref stared at me for a long moment before muttering, " And I am just over four hundred years old, it's not a very large age gap."

I burst into wild cackles, leaning forward to place my head in my hands, "Oh my god. I am speechless! Does she know you like her?"

He sighed, "I believe she is aware."

"Does she come here often?"

I watched as he glanced at Jackal before nodding silently, his eyebrows furrowing further as I asked the next question, "How often?"

Another pained sigh, as if admitting it made it a weakness, "Every two weeks."

I struggled to keep my knowing, gleeful smile contained, watching as Zeref finished the rest of his tea in one nervous gulp.

"Do not tell Natsu. He might not like the royals from the Wilderness, but I'm fairly certain he wouldn't be able to resist telling their king about my… about Mavis."

"Your secret is safe with me. It's just so cute."

He visibly winced, and for a split second, I saw what was left of Zeref's humanity. And it was a hopeful, beautiful thing.

After a few more cups of tea, and about a dozen tiny iced petit fours, the tepid, if polite, conversation grew into something that made Jackal fidget beside me.

"Tell me the truth, do you have any books about Banshee lore?"

Zeref sighed, "No. Because two months before your episode with your Kingdom, the castle was broken into and the books were destroyed."

That sounded too suspicious to even contemplate.

It seemed my face told Zeref that, because he placed his lemon slice down, a serious, brooding look on his youthful features.

"I know what it sounds like. But I have evidence."

"This place is supposed to be an impenetrable fortress. How could somebody get in, destroy books and get out without you finding them?"

His eyes darkened, "They had an inside source. Someone who knows the castle, led them through the evacuation exit, and aided them without growing too close to the actual crime. So when I did a full investigation into the matter, it seemed as if they were nothing but phantoms."

I frowned, "So you never found out who the traitor was?"

"I know exactly who the traitor is. It wasn't difficult to figure it out. However, the minute I captured them for interrogation, it was obvious that they had fallen into some sort of spell that removed all will and knowledge of the crime."

"So you aren't able to find out who broke in, or why?"

"The who remains unclear. But my spies have been pursuing a lead. However, the minute I heard about your… incident, that's when I knew that this somebody had a reason. They didn't want to get your hands on anything to do with your species."

"So why didn't they destroy Leora Heartfilia's diaries?"

"I suspect they couldn't find them. They were placed in a different part of my library and I imagine that the time they had to infiltrate, carry their mission and get out, was a very small window. After the crime, I collected the diaries and put them in my own private collection."

"Which is where they stayed until I came here." I surmised, before asking, "I don't suppose you know why your kingdom didn't have the books destroyed when the rest of Fiora did?"

"Actually I do. Banshees are part of demon lore, and we are under sanctioned oath to keep all lore about our kind well protected."

"Part of demon lore? So, Banshees are demons?"

Zeref shook his head slowly, "Not the demons you know today. When civilisation and the kingdoms of Fiora were born, any creature that thrived on darkness, which was associated with death, was considered part of demon culture."

"But Banshees are considered neutral."

"Now, but then, they weren't. Matters were judged from what the power of a creature was destined to do. You are destined to carry souls from this plane to the beyond, so our primitive ancestors placed you with the creatures that used darkness. Witches were categorized with other humanoid creatures. Were-animals were associated with other were-animals. And so on." I was impressed and surprised by his knowledge, which I had to admit, made sense in some twisted, stereotypical way.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Demon politics and culture are what I needed to learn to take over the throne."

"So you'd know why Leora Heartfilia had it in her mind to come here before anything else? Would you know what she did here?"

"After the fourth century, when more experiments and tests were being conducted to categorize creatures of Fiora, a Banshee obliterated a large part of the south. Destroyed mountains, killed thousands of people. Her name was not recorded, but two weeks later, she arrived here, seeking protection. And since she was still under the right of protection, my predecessor allowed amnesty. It is very likely that once Leora Heartfilia found out she was a Banshee, she traveled here for the same reason."

"She wasn't being hunted, though, to my knowledge…"

"But Banshees were not welcome in any other kingdom. If she was seeking refuge and a place to stay whilst she learned how to control herself, the Vapids would have been her first and only option. It wasn't until the first war, that scholars tested Banshees further and decided they were instead, 'neutral beings'." He commented, refilling his fourth cup of tea.

"Because Banshee's are part of the system of life and death."

"Precisely."

I finished my tea, nodding when he offered to refill it silently, what I had learned twirling around in my head, adding to what I already knew about my kind. Although it wasn't the sort of information I was seeking, any knowledge helped me. And to know that, in my ancestor's time, the Vapids were considered a safe haven to Banshees? It now made sense why Leora had been desperate to travel here.

"I don't suppose you know anything else that might be useful to me about Banshees?" I watched as he picked up another chocolate truffle, rolling it between his fingers with a thoughtful frown. It reminded me of Natsu so much that I had to look away.

It was hard to remember the pain Zeref had caused when he looked so much like someone I cherished and cared for.

"If I remember correctly from my perusal of the books that were destroyed, Banshees were somehow linked with animals."

I jolted, my eyes flying from the table to his, "Do you know how?"

He closed his eyes as if he prying through his mind, trying to remember how. I struggled to keep my heart rate down. That was one of the seriously confusing aspects of being a Banshee, that I was able to adapt to lioness traits when I formed my power to look like one. If he knew anything, especially since Leora had called herself a lion and another Banshee a mouse, it would help with the search.

"The book called it the 6 Spirit Animals. I apologise but that is all I can remember."

"It's better than nothing."

 _The six spirit animals…_

 _Why had I never heard about them before?_

Zeref allowed me to brew that over in my head, before stating, "I must ask you something, Princess Heartfilia."

I shook away from my thoughts, nodding as I took another sip of the warm tea, watching as he leant forward with a calculated look, "Does Natsu speak to you through your thoughts?"

I blinked, not expecting it, and wondering if Natsu would want me to answer it. On the threat metre I had going on in my head when it came to Zeref, it wasn't registering very high so I hesitantly answered, "Our link allows… some communication. It wasn't until recently that I was able to connect with him without touching."

"I had heard a rumour that you were unable to speak during the first week of your transition," He lifted a pastry from the cart of goodness, eyes sparkling with that thrill of knowledge and power. Something inside me curled up nervously, but I remained silent, wanting him to finish.

"And that Natsu, accessed your thoughts in way of assisting you. That was before any sort of link or..." He stopped to give me a meaningful if slightly disturbing look, "Companionship was made. Correct?"

I managed to stop my wince but inwardly asked myself how he could have found this out. I had avoided using the word 'companionship' in hopes that he wouldn't see me as a target to get to Natsu - which he probably already did - but hearing that his spies got such intimidate details was frightening.

Thinking of the only equivocal response that wouldn't agree or deny too much, I shrugged, my hands tensing slightly around the cup when he laughed softly.

"Why does this interest you?"

"Because the ability to read thoughts and communicate through them, is a demon skill. One that many demons are unable to learn. Natsu, when he visited previously, showed no interest and vehemently denied using any sort of demon-traits. That was, until you came along. Now he has mastered one of the oldest, and most difficult abilities in our culture..." He let his words trail off but I could see the threat in his eyes, that fierce power inside me rose to the challenge.

So the ability to enter my mind and talk to me through my thoughts was demon all along…

I remembered Natsu saying that he didn't bother with it, before attempting with me.

"What is between you and Natsu, is none of my business." I replied diplomatically, placing my teacup down, my hands slightly sweaty from how I had been clutching it.

When Zeref opened his mouth to respond, I looked up, and he stopped, tilting his head at me.

I had to assume that my power had triggered the change in my eyes, and that's what he was looking at, but I pushed forward. "However, I regret to inform you that if you harm one hair on his rose-coloured head, the consequences will be painful."

Zeref smiled. "Such protectiveness. Tell me, has Natsu offered his hand to you, yet? Has he spoken of his kingdom and how you could become his queen? Whilst other kingdoms would scoff at that sort of naivety, the Moltens seem to react to such… attitudes fairly well. King Dragneel would do everything and anything to make his son happy, even harbour a wanted fugitive."

Hearing Zeref talk about things that had warmed me, and kept me strong - people who I cared for and had looked after me in my time of need - trivially made anger burn inside me, providing me with fuel as I stared back at him, my mouth shut tightly.

He ignored my glare, continuing to stupidly speak, "Of course, you cannot fault King Dragneel. He has always been a glutton for punishment. I am not surprised at all that he ignores the dangers of helping you. After all, what is one princess against an entire kingdom."

I could feel myself getting angrier, hotter, so I shoved that power back, imagining those steel gates, bundling up that white ethereal power. I was so focused on the storm that was brewing inside of me, that I didn't stop Zeref's next words, although I doubted I could have.

"Perhaps that is his plan. To have Natsu court and marry an extinct, extremely powerful creature. It would certainly cause the other Kingdoms to look, and talk, but not touch. Perhaps Natsu knows of this plan and is only humouring your feelings to further power his future kingdom. As reasons go for marriage, it is not a horrible one…"

His magic was loitering around inside me, making me grow cold, making me upset, helping me believe what he was saying about Natsu. The warmth that Natsu gave me had run out and I was defending my mind with everything I had. I took a deep, slow breath in, my hands shaking slightly as I fought tears, trying not to imagine that was he was saying was true, that Natsu was just… humouring me.

I knew deep down it wasn't, but I had stupidly looked at Zeref too much and now he was pushing around inside me, causing a flurry of reactions that I definitely didn't want.

I struggled to ignore his presence. Once I had that down, I looked up and smiled, though it was a tremulous effort.

"You've forgotten where I come from, Lord Zeref. I am a princess from the Star Lands. I am not a stranger to marriages for reasons other than love. Growth of power, wealth, protection are all perfectly normal, valid reasons to form a marriage." A tear slipped down my cheek, and I hurriedly brushed it away, gritting out the words that I never wanted to believe were true, "The Moltens have aided and helped me for this long. I am indebted to them… If King Dragneel wants to create a union with me and Natsu, then I will graciously accept that offer."

The power stuck in me for a few seconds before vanishing completely, which made my shoulders slump forward. I wanted to cry in frustration, I had let my guard down and he had messed with my head. If Natsu were here, he would be so disappointed.

Zeref clapped his hands twice, and I looked up, watching as the silver cart was removed, and another servant rushed forward with a scroll, handing it to him.

I blinked away my tears, strengthening my resolve to get through this meeting, and tried to remember that Zeref wasn't the good guy. He told me himself he was the bad guy… so why didn't I listen?

A mock of Zeref's voice echoed through my mind in answer: naivety.

"This is a treaty that I had drawn up after the incident with Mard Geer," he stated, unrolling the parchment slowly before clearing his throat.

"I, Lord Zeref, Demon King, Ruler of the Vapids, extend my hospitality, aid, and support to Princess Heartfilia, Princess of the Star Lands. With this contract, I bind my oath, and the oath of my people in my land, in assisting Princess Heartfilia in her future endeavours. In sound mind, I agree that if this contract is not upheld, I will forfeit my right and my rule of this land will become unlawful." He slowly placed it down, ignoring the servant who returned with a quill and a bottle of ink.

"It goes into some detail, but it's a rather open-ended contract. I will send a copy of the treaty to King Igneel for his records, and this one will be your own."

"You are supporting me? I thought demons didn't get involved in these matters." I couldn't believe it. Considering he just made me cry, I was expecting him to be callous until the end. Now he had dropped this on me like it was nothing. However, on the contrary, if I signed this and Father tried to get me, Lord Zeref, along with the Moltens and the Fae Lands, would have the right to rescue, aid and fight with me against whomever I thought to be my enemy.

"We don't." A small smile appeared on Zeref's lips and he said nothing else. I wondered if he had been hasty in his decision, but I got the feeling that Zeref didn't do much without due thought.

 _So, what exactly had led Zeref to believe creating a treaty with me over my Father was the best course of action?_

* * *

I followed Jackal numbly, a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts in my head. He held the contract, and remained silent, as if he knew I didn't want to speak.

I had to admit, Zeref knew how to play with someone.

Anger, regret and embarrassment flew through me. I felt like I had lost my dignity, and allowed myself to be open with someone that Natsu had warned me about. It showed how young, and naive, I really was.

 _That word, naive, was now a poisonous reminder that I hadn't changed enough._

"Princess Heartfilia." I pulled myself out of my thoughts, as Jackal stopped, turning to me, "We are right outside your chambers."

I frowned at him, wondering why he was stating the obvious before realizing. He was giving me a chance to gather myself, and it made my eyes burn with tears, gratitude rippling through me. I reached out and snatched his hand, squeezing the slightly furred, rough appendage.

He startled, a noise coming from the back of his throat, but I just closed my eyes, and nodded, taking a few deep breaths to steady my heart and quiet my thoughts. It wouldn't help team morale if I couldn't handle a few dark moments with Zeref.

He remained still, his hand warm before I squeezed it gently and let go.

"Thanks Jackal."

He inclined his head slightly, his eyes soft, before turning away and pushing the doors open. I followed him in and Jellal looked up from the journal he was reading, smiling calmly, "You have returned. Later than I expected."

"The desserts were to die for," I joked lightly, my voice a little hollow, but a decent effort that made Jellal chuckle. I glanced at Jackal, or more importantly the document he was holding using my 'discretion' that if it was information on Banshee's or the treaty, that I would still inform everyone of it.

I would just stay away from anything Zeref-centred.

"Jackal," I stated after a minute of silence. "Could you give the treaty to Jellal, I think I'll feel better if he reads through it."

"Treaty?" Jellal stood, walking over to us. Jackal handed him the scroll as I nodded.

"Zeref is officially for Team Goth-Lucy, apparently."

Jellal raised his eyebrow, a suspicious look scrunching his features for a moment, "Is that so? Demons don't normally get involved in matters outside of their land." When I nodded in agreement, because even I knew that, Jellal opened the scroll and squinted at it.

"I'll read it and let you know if we are involved in some sort of sacrificial oath."

I laughed, it sounded closer to my own, "Thanks. Where are Erza and Ultear?"

"Natsu, I'd like you to repeat after me…" Ultear's voice came from our bedroom, and I turned, listening to her recite a familiar poem... _in Elven code._

"She's up to letter W and seems to have gone off on a poetic journey," Jellal informed me absentmindedly as he perused the contract. I smiled a little, turning to Jackal.

"Will we see you again before we go?"

"I'll make sure of it," Jackal replied before bowing, swiftly leaving the room. Jellal returned to his seat, placing the journal inside and I walked over to my bedroom, hesitating at the door. I placed my hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, my eyes taking in the spectacle before me.

Natsu had one hand tied to the bed, and the other was underneath Erza's foot, the tip of two swords pressed into his neck, Erza standing above him. Ultear was lounging on the plush chair, her feet kicked up, her hands flailing about as she recited another Elven poem.

Erza glanced back, smiling as I entered. "Lucy, you are back."

"When did it become two swords?"

"When Natsu attempted to throw the lamp at Ultear," she informed me justly. I nodded blankly, acknowledging Ultear's smug grin before my eyes drifted to Natsu's, his neck craning up, pressing against the swords to see me.

He was wearing a smile, but it dropped the minute he laid eyes on me.

I stared back numbly, forgetting that he could sense my emotional state.

"What happened? What did he do?" Natsu asked, his voice low, filled with anger. The sound of it made tears fill my eyes and my body moved without my command, dodging Erza's legs to crawl onto the bed, cuddling up to his side.

I closed my eyes tight, running my fingers over his bare chest, my arm touching the cool steel of Erza's sword for a moment.

"Lucy, talk to me. What happened?"

I shook my head, remaining quiet, savouring his feel, and his smell, reminding myself that he wasn't just humouring me, and that Zeref, was dead wrong.

The bed shifted, and a few seconds later, the light thud of a shutting door made me aware that Ultear and Erza had left.

Natsu moved from underneath me, and I opened one eye, watching as he reached to the bound hand, quickly untying himself with his dexterous fingers. Whilst he was doing that, I lifted the blanket from underneath me and snuggled into his side, tucking my face against his warm side, taking a deep breath in.

His scent of smoke, charcoal, and spice washed over me, soothing my hurt. Thawing my cold.

Once he was free, he reached over and tucked me closer, "Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

I sighed, "I just let him get to me. I forgot what he put me through, and your warning, and let him worm his way into my head. I feel so stupid."

"That's not all of it."

"That's what I know is true. He made some comments about your feelings and if they were genuine, but I'm not stupid," I replied, a little stubbornly. "I know you care about me. And I know I care about you. So why would I bother with ideas that say anything else?"

He was quiet for a few long moments, before his arms tightened around me, "Okay. Was it a pointless meeting? Did he at least give you some information?"

"He did," I admitted softly. "I found out that Banshees are part of demon lore. And the Vapids were considered safe haven to newly awakened Banshees in Leora's time. He also remembered something about Banshees being connected to the 6 Spirit animals. But I've never heard of them before."

"The 6 Spirit Animals are entities that supposedly guard the gateway to the other-side." Natsu informed me and I jolted, lifting myself up to gaze at him shocked.

He smiled at me amused as I asked, "How did you know that?"

"There are stories about them in the Moltens. Caves covered with drawings."

"What animals are they?"

"Mouse, Sea-snake, Bear, Fox, Owl and Lion. Six animals to guard the six gateways."

I sat up even further, pinching at his side, "Lion? Lion? Natsu, I'm a creature that literally ferries souls into the other-side. You didn't think to mention that there is related mythology regarding an animal I can steal attributes from?"

He sat up on his elbows, still smiling. "You look cute when you're all worked up."

I pinched his side again, trying to be annoyed, but my words coming out fond. "You're an idiot. Come on, let's go tell everyone about these finds."

"Do we have to? Two of them held me captive in here for over two hours, and the other came in and asked if I wanted tea once before not coming back."

"Put a shirt on while you are at it." I replied, intentionally ignoring his words as I crawled off the bed, my dark-mood vanishing. "You'll distract me if you are half-naked."

* * *

Ultear cooed at her horse, as Erza and Jellal talked at the gate. Natsu was strapping the bag that held the books onto our horse and I was looking out at the vast emptiness that was the Vapids, the dark storm brewing just beyond the stable doors.

"How are we going to get out of the North? Surely they'll know we have to come through." I asked Natsu and he shrugged.

"Oh, we're just planning on some good luck to get us through undetected."

I frowned at this plan, before sensing he was joking, as Ultear walked over to us, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me away a little, "Actually, the best plan of action is to strip your cute-self down and let you be bait."

"I'd freeze to death," I pointed out, imagining walking across cold snow and through the storm bared to the world.

"Natsu, your girl is more worried about her extremities than a bunch of Northern guards ogling her."

I had to giggle at the way Natsu's head popped up, halting his work on securing the gear, as he turned to us. Ultear smiled smugly at him as he walked over, dark eyes narrowed in on us. He opened his mouth to speak when a pleasant, cool voice stopped him.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good host if I didn't see you off, and offer you a way around the relentless North."

We all turned to find Zeref, Jackal and… Mard Geer, standing a few metres away. Zeref was wrapped up in his usual dark robes, a small, ingenuous smile on his handsome face. I inwardly bristled, still suffering hurt dignity from our 'tea party' only a few hours prior.

Ultear cleared her throat as Natsu moved over to me, brushing his fingers over my hand in a calming way. Zeref caught the movement and his head tilted, as if a voice in his head was speaking, telling him something about us.

"That's very kind of you, but we'll take our chances," Erza replied politely.

Zeref waved his hands, "Nonsense! If you get captured, then this expedition will be for naught. I am happy to allow you to use my tunnels as a way to avoid such… unpleasantness."

"Tunnels?" Ultear asked, searching for more information as Zeref waved behind him as a way of directing us. I glanced at Erza who hesitantly stepped forward. I wrapped my hand in Natsu's before following with him silently. Zeref pressed his hands against the side of his castle, and we watched the magic happen.

It was like observing acid eat away at the stone, and I feared for the castle, losing a part of its supporting structure. But nothing threatened to crumble, break or tear so I remained silent, keeping a close eye on Mard Geer, who had his features schooled into a blank look.

Erza leant slightly to peer down the dimly lit tunnel, now viewable from the outside as Jellal asked, "How long has this been here?"

"If I used the North to transport and receive goods, it would be a mess of legal obligations and shipments gone missing. So I had these built for that purpose."

"What sort of things are you shipping in that you don't want the North to know about?" Erza questioned, turning around to pin an inquisitive stare on Zeref who smiled, not at all bothered by the question.

"All beings have their right to privacy," he replied, somehow answering the question, but also not at the same time.

Erza accepted this, eager to leave as soon as possible. "We'd be grateful if you would allow us the use of these tunnels for our travels."

"Of course, I will aid Princess Heartfilia and her party in anyway I can." He turned to me, extending a hand towards my body and I managed to keep from flinching, staring back at him blankly.

"It has been an honour and eye-opening privilege to meet you, Princess Heartfilia. I hope this visit marks the first of many."

I really didn't want to touch him, but my royal-bred manners won out and with the hand not attached to Natsu, I took the hand offered, allowing him to squeeze it lightly. It rested there for a second before he lifted it towards his mouth.

I smiled when I heard the low growl of threat, and his movements stopped. I pulled my hand back, allowing Natsu to tug me closer to him.

"Natsu," Zeref began, his tone fond and dangerous all at the same time.

"Zeref."

They stared at one another for a few long seconds before Zeref sighed, "There was a break-in an hour ago."

I felt my eyebrows furrow, wondering if Zeref was asking for Natsu's help to investigate a crime. However, Zeref's next words made me believe it was more of an annoyed, statement.

"The culprit infiltrated my tea room and broke countless… artefacts."

"You should have better security," Natsu replied, and I caught up on the silent conversation, stifling my laughter when I realised 'artefacts' were in fact, teacups.

They stared at each other for a long moment more, then Zeref turned away, effectively dismissing us. "The entrance will close as soon as all parties have passed. Safe travels."

Then he walked away, Mard Geer trailing after us. Jackal hesitated then stepped forward, pulling me into his arms. Furred arms, and warm muscles tensed against me. I went stock still, surprised, and I could feel Natsu's surprise grow into jealousy.

However, before I could warn Jackal of impending draconic doom, he whispered, "The tunnels change. They shift. Stick close together or you'll get separated."

Realization flooded me, because Jackal had only hugged me to let me know something that Zeref knowingly kept quiet. He had only wanted to help. I wrapped my arms around him gently, and gave him a squeeze to let him know I understood.

Then we separated and he bowed, "Safe travels to you all." Then he left, catching up to his master. And a part of me was sad to see him go, but hopeful that I would see him again.

Even if I had to venture back to the Vapids myself someday to do so.

* * *

 **And the quest continues!**

 ***music intensifies***

 **I find it really fitting that we are finally getting to the CORE of this story, and the new trailer for Game of Thrones comes out. I mean, I like to think of Fiora as a nicer, friendlier atmosphere than Westeros and the surrounding lands but who doesn't love a kick ass Daenerys and Jon Snow!**

 **I'm going to give you all a fairy warning - I have been really trying to give you as much wholesome content and information as I can because from here on out, it only gets wild. So brace yourselves, kay? And put down the pitchforks please, violence is abhorred.**

 **Moving on~**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 **Who is worse: Jude Heartfilia or Zeref Dragneel?** _Jude Heartfilia. I like to think that you all sort of understand that Zeref is a necessary evil. Whilst he isn't the best person, Natsu himself has said that the Vapids needed him to restore order. He's bad but he's also good and smart, and Jude is just a fucking dick._

 **Someone said that a Banshee was an 'angel of darkness', sooooo will Lucy grow wings at some point?** _I WISH. The image of Lucy having wings, is something that I really deliberated over when I was creating my Banshee, and after some thought, I just thought it was a touch much. Sorry!_

 **Why did you choose the Nine demon gates to protect/serve Zeref instead of the 12 Sprigans?** _Well firstly, I don't like the Spriggan 12. And secondly, Eileen is part of that team, so I would have been flaunting 11 Spriggan, not 12 since Eileen is a Queen of another nation. It was all in the deductive reasoning, my friend._

 **Is Jackal going to join the gang on their quest?** _Nope, but we will be seeing him very soon._

 **I wonder if there is any exciting things happening during the tea?** _Answered ~_

 **Where is Happy though?** _As stated in previous chapters, and questions, Happy journey with them to Fary Vella but Erza said it would be smart to send him back home since the quest they were going on was considered dangerous for a kitty._

 **Are we going to see what Leora meant by the 'mouse' and/or are we going to be able to find out more about the nymph like traits and why she had them just like Lucy does in the next chapter?!** _You get a partial answer for the mouse - and look-out for answers of the nymph traits in the next chapter!_

 **Will Lucy feel better about Zeref over tea and cake? Or will Zeref fuck it up anyways?** _Answered ~_

 **So Lucy is basically Natsu's equal, Natsu is stronger than Zeref by a little bit, and Natsu and Lucy could beat Zeref if they wanted, right?** _It would be one heck of a fight, let me tell you that_

 **So will Zeref act on his somewhat "desire", cuz that'd be scary/creepy?** _NO. Just, no. He's creepy enough_

 **Hey what's your tumblr?** _fresh-princess-is-here ;)_

 **Will we be seeing Anna?** _Since Lucy is a Banshee I'm assuming Anna was one too and if that's the case; is she alive? One thing I can tell you is Anna was not a Banshee and is definitely dead. She was the one of the royals that decreed all history on the dark war be erased - and ruled as one of the most influential Queens of the Stars._

 **Is there a secret journal that Zeref is hiding in his office?** _Answered ~_

 **Will we see more of Gajeel soon?** _Probably ;)_

 **Will Levy make an appearance soon?** _YES ^^_

 **Will END have a 'casual' conversation with Lucy?** _I'll take a vote; if you guys want a conversation with END and Lucy, let me know in the comments and I'll fit it somewhere_

 **Also if Jude EVER finds his daughter, will he burn her at the stake?** _If Jude ever gets Lucy, shit is going to go down_

 **Was there another banshee alive during the war?** _There were multiple Banshee's alive during the war, including Leora and this 'mouse'_

 **How did Lucy's ancestor (Leora, the last banshee) die?** _Will find that out in the Journals in the next chapter ~_

 **And like is the story set up in arcs?** _I guess you could say it like that but it's all pointing to an end, trust me._

 **Some of these entries discuss the previous banshee in war and how they played a part in it, will Lucy also participate in a war possible against the Vapids or Zeref specifically?** _Since Zeref has signed a treaty and joined 'Team Goth Lucy', I'm going to say definitely not_

 **I'm just curious but in what country do you live?** _Australia ~_

 **If demons revive themselves on how strong they are, is it strong from birth, or his strong they are when they are older? Like if a low level demon decide to rise his/her class, could he/she just train for a couple years, and then BAM they are Zeref's secretary?** _It is possible, but every year, all demons have to declare their magic to Zeref and it is up to him to decide whether they should continue to grow stronger or if they are a threat_

 **How many chapters do you think this story will turn out to be?** _I'm thinking 50? Maybe 40? Not sure yet, I'll keep you posted!_

 **When the hell are they leaving the Vapids?** _Answered ~_

* * *

 **Damn guys, that's a lot of questions!**

 **Hope I cleared some things up and you enjoy this chapter!**

 **It's 40 for an earlier update, or it comes out next Sunday :)**

 **As always guys, stay fresh and delicious**

 **xo freshprincess**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

 **Their Bodies**

* * *

 _Queen Eileen Belserion: Likes to consider herself the best match-maker in all of Fiora. When she met Jellal, she 'helped' him out by giving all the information on how to win in the Knight battles. She said she 'had a feeling he was the prettiest candidate for her daughters hand'. She also pinched his butt. Uses her 'feminine wiles' to get gold from Igneel. Likes to cuddle Erza when she's in a grumpy mood. Erza allows it because Eileen in a grumpy mood could level the Kingdom._

* * *

"Natsu… How could this happen?" I murmured, my arms wrapped around his waist, as I peeked over his shoulder, wincing at the expanse of darkness ahead.

"Don't stress, Lucy. Without knowing the tunnels plans and how they shift, it's not surprising that we got split up."

I nibbled on my lip, admittedly stressing, because we had remained as close as our horses could allow, and we still managed to lose Ultear, Erza and Jellal. One second they were up in front, the next, the lighting vanished, submerging us in darkness, and they were gone.

And when the lights didn't come back on, searching for them was out of the question.

Natsu had also told me it was a waste of time.

It didn't soothe the uneasy feeling in me, like something bad was going to happen. And if I knew my power - _which I didn't but that's another issue entirely_ \- when I got this feeling, it was a warning that things could go very wrong.

"Go through the plan with me again?"

Natsu had one hand on the reins and the other in the air, hovering to keep a flame going so he could avoid running into the rough rock walls. .

"We'll find the exit, then find somewhere to camp. I'll activate the orb Ultear gave me, and we'll wait for them to find us." This was the third time I had asked, and his tone was still patient, soft and kind. I nodded, tucking my head into his back, closing my eyes, to try to alleviate the ache and queasiness I was experiencing.

"Okay." I replied quietly.

"Why don't you scoot a little closer and try to take a nap?"

"On a moving horse?"

"Anything is possible. You've fallen asleep on me plenty of times and I'm a dragon." An unwilling smile curled at my lips and I opened my mouth, biting his clothed back lightly. The muscles twitched and tensed, and when he spoke, his voice was a touch breathy.

"Give me your hand, I need to bite you back."

I laughed, "No way. Part of the appeal of riding back here, is to avoid your grabby hands and sharp teeth."

"Lucy, this is a serious issue. I'd hate to have to drop the flame to wrestle you." He replied seriously and I laughed, shaking my head at his words, snuggling into his back. I pressed a soft kiss on the place where I bit him, and he made a funny noise.

"All you want to do is wrestle me." I replied, rubbing my nose against his warmth, the anxious, tight feeling still lurking at the corners of my stomach. Natsu's presence was helping me ignore it, though.

"It's a primal instinct, I can't control it."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. It's an illness. An ailment. Wrestling with you is all I think about."

I stifled my delighted giggle. "And when I bite you?"

"The urge increases," he confirmed, his tone full of mock sadness. "You are an enabler."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realise." I grinned, before sliding one of my hands back from his waist, tracing the muscles in his back, up to his neck, eventually tracing his jaw up to his mouth.

His lips moved as he spoke, a shaky exhale passing his lips. "You are also a distraction. A horrible, beautiful distraction."

"I'll stop being a distraction if you want," I offered helpfully, before gasping softly when he drew one of my fingers into his mouth, biting down lightly. I felt the hard bluntness of his teeth before the sharp, point of his fang, rolling it in his mouth gently.

I breathed out a soft moan, resting my forehead on his back as his tongue swiped over the digit, heat filling me, making me tremble. My stomach tightened, my womb filling with liquid flames, my heart racing inside my chest.

A warm hand grasped my wrist, tugging my hand away with one last kiss, "We really have the worst timing."

I opened my eyes hazily, peeking over his shoulder, seeing a beam of natural light, begin to light the tunnel a fair distance away.

"I guess that's our exit." I laced my fingers with his, and he kissed my fingers, once, then twice, before releasing my hand to slide it back around his abdomen, "Looks like a clear path. Hold on, we'll be out of here soon."

He urged the horse to start a rolling canter and as we sped to the exit, the anxious, emptying feeling grew.

* * *

"You see this? It's our home for the next seven years. It's got natural light, a door and," Natsu paused and grabbed off the blanket that was wrapped and attached to the horse, throwing it on the floor of the cave he had found a few metres from the tunnels.

I stifled my laughter as he spread his arms out proudly, "A rug."

"I don't know how I got so lucky. I've always wanted a cave. With…" I looked around before flinching back. "Oh my _god_. Is that a bat?"

Natsu also looked up, squinting his eyes, his tone playful. "Why yes, I believe it is."

"I'll sleep outside." I turned swiftly, making my way out the small opening the cave had which, truthfully, wasn't really a door at all.

Natsu laughed, following me out. "It's going to rain tonight."

I looked up at the clear, afternoon sky and gave him a dubious look. "I am not sleeping with bats."

"Of course not," he soothed. "It's food. I'm going to catch it and -"

"What?" I squeaked horrified. "We just broke into it's _home_ and now you are going to eat it?"

"It tastes like chicken!" He smiled charmingly at me, assuming that what I was taking offence to was what the bat would taste like.

I gaped at him for a few more seconds. "I am _not_ eating a bat. And you aren't killing it."

"I'm not?"

"We can't just intrude on someone's home and then kill them, it's… cruel."

"It's a bat, Luce, it's not going to mind," Natsu reasoned and I shook my head repeatedly, dismissing the idea of something so barbaric straight off the bat. Then I pointed out to the forest, steeling my nerves.

"Go get me a deer."

He laughed. "So you'll eat a deer?"

"I'd rather eat a deer than a defenseless bat!" I crossed my arms, giving him a sour glare. He grinned, becoming increasingly amused with my logic.

"Isn't a deer also defenseless?"

"I hope not. I hope the deer you find for me kicks you. Hard," I muttered back childishly, turning away from him as he approached, clearly stifling his laughter. His arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me into his embrace and my body immediately relaxed into him, the dull, pleasant throbbing of touch strengthening our companionship.

"You're perfect," he mused, rubbing his cheek against mine before crouching, rubbing his jaw along my skin. The faint bristles made the slightest ticklish sensation, and I giggled, ducking away from him out of habit. He kept a steel-like grip on me, continuing to nuzzle me, causing more laughter to escape.

Once he had successfully left me breathless and riled up, he stepped back with an adoring grin, eyes dark in triumph. "Now I'll go get your deer, Princess."

I sniffled, holding my aching side while rubbing my jaw, trying to smooth away the sensation he had left behind.

"Shouldn't take too long. But keep an eye out, just in case," he told me, before jogging away, his figure disappearing rapidly into the thick forest that surrounded us. I took a deep breath in, and walked back into the cave, eyeing the bat wearily. It continued to snooze away though, hanging upside down from the rugged cave top, ignoring me.

The horse was loitering at the entrance, grazing at the grass. It didn't move when I started unpacking some of the necessities, trying to create a more homey atmosphere to sleep in. I lit a few oil lanterns, avoiding the space where the bat was sleeping, before piling the two blankets on top of each other, and rolling the jacket I had used to get through the North so it was a makeshift pillow.

I settled down on the bed I had created, fidgeting to get as comfortable as possible before pulling the second journal from the bag. I had finished the first. According the Jellal, the first was sparse in details and records, but the second was a lengthier read, even though it was quite thin, and was on the verge of falling apart.

I flipped open to the fourth page, where Jellal had dog-eared an entry for me to start with.

 _Diary Entry #139 Month 4 Year 37XX_

 _Pathetic._

 _Four of them came, dressed in red, wielding ropes and knives. In the middle of the night, they swept in, taking me from my tent, kidnapping me._

 _It was all going splendidly for them, the bag around my head stopped me from knowing where they were taking me, or who was taking me._

 _But they made one critical error._

 _The minute they took that bag off my head, they were done. People always assume that the power of a Banshee is captured in her Scream, the deadly noise destroying, obliterating and ruining all that heard it._

 _But I know better, it is not the Scream you need to fear. It is the eyes._

 _Without Banshee eyes, the ability to see a soul's last moments, and assist them, would be lost. Without my eyes, how could I target those who hurt and hunt innocents? How could I kill those who fought for the darkness?_

 _You blind a Banshee, you have no fear._

 _But they didn't know this. And by the time I had finished teaching them, their dust was all that remained._

I shuddered at the dark entry, her animosity, and coldness speaking volumes over the roughly textured paper. I pushed past the tone, focusing on what I assumed caught Jellal's attention.

She says it's in the eyes, and now that I think about it, there was some definite merit to the statement. It made me wonder if I had not seen Virgo die, would I still have awakened? And if it's really the eyes that are able to see the soul, why is it that everytime I use the first Scream, my sight finds the soul, and then it makes it's way back to me?

 _Is it that in the moment they begin to die, their death forces my sight and my power to search for the dying, and then it follows the soul back to me?_

I kept the page dog-eared, and continued to read. Leora Heartfilia sided with the light kingdoms, namely the Thunder Wilderness, and the alliance that was connected to it. The Vapids, as it so happened, only joined in the war at the very end. It was their involvement that influenced the win on the light sight.

But the dark kingdoms it lists are either neutral zones, or wasted lands. Places like the Shifters Sahara, and the Western Tundra, which history marked as fallen enemies, but never actually went into detail. Since Anna Heartfilia and the rest of the royals had then decreed that all records and knowledge of the dark war were to be destroyed, it was a mystery what the war was really fighting against. Or why it was called 'dark versus light'.

 _Diary Entry #152 Month 7 Year 37XX_

 _The books weren't lying. My emotions go from one end to the other. I find myself hoping, praying for moments of complete lack of humanity. It's quiet, soothing and I don't have to think or feel._

 _But afterwards, the guilt swallows me._

 _I fight for the light, there is nothing else I would rather stand for, but in these moments where my mood is as dark as the ash-filled sky, I understand why most Banshees stray to the path of darkness._

 _Feelings are exhausting._

 _And acting like I'm mentally stable is even more exhausting._

 _I just want to sleep._

I leaned back, rubbing my eyes, surprised to find tears loitering on my lashes, as the sadness and anxiety echoed off the page.

To know that Leora had the same problems that I had, with feelings that rebounded one way and then sank the next. The bipolar mess that I struggled with at the beginning, it left me with a sinking sense of desperation. But worse than that..

I felt _relieved._

That she had lived through it for the better, and survived.

That she could still practice her beliefs and fight for the right side, without fraying at the edges, and falling to pieces under the emotional onslaught that being a Banshee inflicted.

I rubbed my cheeks, shaking my head to clear my thoughts before continuing on. I skimmed a few pages, scanning through her constant pain from the war and its casualties. In addition to protecting and serving on the front lines, she also had to pass the souls of those who had died on the battlefield. And there were so many. It sounded exhausting.

I startled at the loud sound of thunder, turning the page absentmindedly. It was a messy entry, hard to completely read, but after a few moments deciphering what was the letter 'O' instead of an 'A', I managed to understand most of it.

 _Diary Entry #154 Month 7 Year 36XX_

 _They attacked an orphanage. Helpless children, slaughtered in the quest for a combined kingdom, for a nation of slaves under one grand empire._

 _The news came to us two days after the attack, lost in the wind until a scout picked it up from a beheaded messenger._

 _It has hit hard on our souls and I can hear the cry of the ones who do not wish to fight any more, the ones that are beginning to doubt we can win._

 _But I will not be easily swayed._

 _I will be going to the southern hideout and I wi-_

It stopped abruptly, the ink running off the side. I startled when I heard loud footsteps, cutting my finger on the rough edge of the page. I looked up from the sheet, smiling slightly as Natsu walked into the cave, a fallen deer slung over his back.

"Strong man has brought food."

"I see that."

He placed it on the ground and collected the knife from his sash before glancing at the book, "You reading?"

"Yeah. This entry stops halfway, like Leora was interrupted or something."

"Maybe it's not that important?" Natsu offered, not skinning the deer yet - he knew that it made me slightly queasy - as I frowned.

"I don't think that's it. She's talking about how the dark forces in the war attacked an orphanage. She was angry." I ran my fingers over the ink, before remembering I had suffered from a paper-cut. I held the finger up to my mouth, running my tongue over the cut as Natsu wandered over, frowning also.

Then a large invisible bubble popped, deafening my ears, a bright blast of light making my eyes close as Natsu's arm latched onto my waist and hauled me up, away from the journal.

"What was that?"

"Memory magic, if I had to guess…" Natsu replied hesitantly, obviously unsure, and I opened my eyes slowly, watching as the dust spread around the cave, glowing and twinkling in the lighting, disturbing our bat room-mate.

"Memory magic? Like the sort that Ultear does?"

"Not exactly. Ultear knows more about it than I do. What was on the page?"

"Just words. It's not the first entry that's been half-written or full of emotion. Are we in trouble?" I squeezed close to him, watching the dust slowly fall to the floor, and with it, shapes began to form. A gasp lodged in my throat, as we watched a memory come to life in misty forms.

A woman with short, ruggedly cut golden hair, dressed in white and blue armour stood in a tent of some sort. She was still for a few seconds, as if the memory was paused, and I noticed how the whole memory was translucent, a projection; not really there.

I hesitantly slid away from Natsu, walking over to the woman slowly, catching her big brown eyes, narrowed in anger at the other person that was standing across from her.

"Leora Heartfilia," I whispered softly, awed.

"She looks a lot like you," Natsu commented, before frowning at the man opposite her. "But _who_ is that?"

I turned my sights reluctantly on her company.

The man had long, thick, beautiful blue hair that fell down his back in twisted, majestic waves. It was a shade lighter than Wendy's, and brighter blue markings glowed on his skin, very similar to my own, curving around his eyes, down his forehead and along his jaw.

His dark stare was pinned on Leora Heartfilia's face, and he did not look happy.

"I don't know…" I murmured as Natsu inspected him closely, eyebrows furrowed as if he saw something I didn't. I was about to ask when Leora's voice made me jump.

 _ **xx**_

"Can I help you?"

"I could feel your rage from outside," he growled back, and the noise struck me as very familiar.

I glanced at Natsu as he raised an eyebrow, confirming what I thought. "He's a dragon."

"And?" Leora spat, her fists clenched, her body shaking with rage. "I'm certainly not going to feel rainbows and butterflies while the battle rages on."

"Nobody expects you too, but whatever plan you have thought up, get rid of it."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, dragon," Leora snarled. "Get out of my way."

The man, no, dragon, stepped forward in threat, crouching into a defensive stance. "I'll tie you down myself, Banshee. You aren't leaving this tent. So be a good girl and sit down."

Leora took a deep breath in, seemingly calming herself, but then her hand raised. The very next second, the dragon dropped to the floor, clutching his head as she re-stated, her voice filled with venom, "You don't tell me what to do."

She kept her hand pointed at him for a few long seconds before he slumped forward. She raised her eyebrow before scoffing, "Tch. Figures. Dragons. Can't even handle a little bit of Screaming. Ridiculous, since your kind has caused more than your fair share of them."

She collected a bag from the nearby bed and went to walk out, passing his slouched body, but a clawed hand snapped up from the ground and grasped her wrist.

"That stung, _bitch_."

Leora twisted, but the dragon quickly rose to his feet, and covered her eyes with one large, tanned palm. Then he let go of her wrist, favouring to wind a muscled arm around her waist, throwing her writhing body over his shoulder.

"Let me go, _bastard_!"

Natsu and I watched as he threw her on the bed then climbed onto it, pinning her thrashing body down. The minute her eyes found him, seemingly dizzy for a few seconds, his body jolted in pain and I saw the muscles in his legs, back and arms tense against his clothes.

She stared at him hard, and I could see the way her eyes shifted into a starry sky full of rage. Her short, blonde hair began to slowly bleed back from the roots and golden curls tattooed her pale skin.

He panted above her, and I placed my hand on Natsu's arm, needing him to anchor me in the moment, because their ferocity was beginning to affect me. Her pure wrath and his unrelenting stubbornness were causing my body to tighten and rise to the threat fuelled by their emotion.

"What… are you… going to do?" the dragon growled, his body shaking with exertion as she ignored him. I watched as his body writhed and jolted, his weight still stubbornly pressing down on her. When she said nothing, he spoke again, his voice twisted with agony. "Go kill… _all_? They will… do… it again. More… More d-death."

"I don't care, they will pay."

"Don't let your emotions… do - this."

"Banshees are full of emotions, you bastard! I couldn't stop it if I tried! Every part of me wants to rip their spines out of their backs, to break every sad, sorry muscle that keeps them on their feet! To obliterate their souls and let them waste away on the ground, to be trod upon like the excrement they are!" she yelled, thrashing, clearly upset that he was still talking and not passed out. I had to wonder how he was withstanding so much power. Even as just a memory, the silent scream was making the hair along my arms prickle at the energy that was burned into the page.

" _Talk_. Tell me… the things. Tell me… what you are going to do," he rasped, body slouching forward, clearly struggling to withhold her pinning stare. I couldn't even imagine the agony he was going through.

Leora stared for a few long seconds, before slowly, the anger in her eyes began to fade, and her brown warm eyes, so similar to my own, started to return.

The dragon above her was sweating, panting and shaking, his body jolted with the remaining energy echoing around him, but he still managed to say, "You could have killed me. And you didn't. That's how I know you'll do the right thing. Don't… Don't forget who the enemies are."

"Get off me." Her voice shook as she turned her head away from him, closing her eyes as if the sight of him was too much to bear. The stranger slowly climbed off her, his body trembling in weakness as he spoke to her.

"I want nothing more than to avenge those kids, Lee. And I know that you feel things ten-times over, but without you, we have no hope. We need you on our side, not dead."

"Just get out," she whispered, curling up on her side as another figure, a masked woman appeared at the door, a shocked noise coming from her.

"Dragon King Acnologia, I didn't realise you were in our settlement. The chief will want to see you…"

"Acnologia?" Natsu stated in disbelief as my eyes widened at the new information.

"I want nothing more than to go rip them apart, Lee," he had said.

 _Lee._

"Is he in the main tent?" Acnologia asked, his tone hard and clipped, a royal tone; no nonsense, all business. Leora rolled, sitting up, wiping at her eyes. But I recognized a hurt woman, and it made my heart clench for her. Acnologia glanced at her from the corner of his eye and I knew immediately.

 _There was history there._

"He is. Princess Heartfilia, the Lord of the Vapids has arrived. He is asking for your company."

Leora rubbed at her cheeks, and it struck a chord with me, because it was the exact same motion I made when I was exhausted or upset. She stood up, leaving her bag discarded on the floor, going to follow the masked woman, before Acnologia reached out, grasping her arm as she passed.

"You meeting with demons now?"

"Someone needs to," Leora snapped back, ripping her arm out of his. "It is none of your business."

Acnologia laughed lowly, but it was mocking noise. "Everything you do is my business."

They stared at each other for a very long moment, and I held my breath, captured by the pure fire in their eyes, a large tornado of emotions rippling between them before Leora smiled.

It was an ugly, pained smile. "Not any more it isn't, King Acnologia. You've made it very clear how you feel." Then she left, leaving him standing there.

 _ **xx**_

The dust seemed to fall and evaporated into thin air them, along with the memory. I looked over to the journal.

"How did that work?" I asked, picking up the journal to examine the page for some sort of magic. There wasn't anything different about it that I could see, so I handed it to Natsu, hoping he'd see something I didn't.

"What's this?" He gestured to the smudged thumb print and I inspected it, lifting my thumb to show him the cut.

"I got a paper-cut, I must have bled on the page."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Do we need this page?"

"Huh?"

"I need to check something, but it'll destroy this page." He informed me, and I blinked dumbly for a few seconds before admitting slowly.

"Well, we got a memory that I don't think I'll be forgetting anytime soon so I guess not."

He nodded then carefully ripped the page out, handing me the journal which I placed back on the bed, watching as he lit the corner on fire. The flames started red and orange but once it got to the ink, they died, glowing dust slowly raising from the words. I watched, amazed, as the words disappeared and then the flame soared back to life, destroying the page completely.

"Royals sometimes mix their blood in the ink to create a seal of authentication. Scholars recently found old scrolls that had memories of extreme emotion tucked inside them, that were activated by a blood-line that was connected to theirs."

"Are you saying that because I'm Leora's descendant, we saw the memory because my blood is connected to hers?"

"It's just a guess, but like I said, there are many types of memory magic. The person we should check with is Ultear. She dabbles in almost all of them in some part."

I rubbed my brow. "Damn. If I wasn't missing Ultear before, I am now."

"Pushing past the how, let's go with the why and what. Say that her memory of that day was recorded because of the anger she was feeling, how did Leora know Acnologia?"

"He's like… an old Dragon King, right?"

Natsu shook his head. "He's a ghost story is what he is. He was one of the strongest kings the dragons ever had. But a few months after they won the dark wars, he disappeared. Never heard from again," Natsu informed me. "They searched for him for ten years before giving up. It was like he had fallen off the map."

"Well, it's obvious they had history. But, in the first journal, there was no mention about him at all. You'd think she would record her meeting with him, especially since they seemed… close."

"Unless there are pages missing, or, she kept most of her more intimate relationships in another journal entirely," Natsu offered as an idea. I weighed it in my mind before scrunching my nose.

"I don't know…she says some pretty intimate things about herself in these journals."

"Intimate things about yourself, and about someone you care about are two very different things. If somebody managed to get these, they'd be much more interested in her relationship with a king, as opposed to her own thoughts and experiences. If the enemy got this, they could have created a lot of problems."

"It's a possibility. I'll keep a look out for his name or any mention of him. And I guess I'll have to bleed on every page just in case we miss an important memory."

Natsu didn't look pleased at this idea. "We'll need to figure out another way around that."

* * *

I chewed on the deliciously cooked deer, watching in amusement as Natsu swallowed a piece easily bigger than my hand.

"Do you think the bat wants some?" I wondered out-loud, looking up at our companion who hadn't woken from his slumber yet. Bats were nocturnal, but I didn't know if they really appreciated the torrential rain that Natsu had predicted would come.

It thundered on the cave's roof, echoing around us. I had checked up on the horse multiple times, making sure that Natsu's make-shift shelter was working.

Since the horse refused to hunker down and come into the cave with us, Natsu had made a shelter with some drift wood and thick leaves. The horse was happily dozing, seemingly unaffected by the onslaught of water.

Natsu snorted, "It's a fruit bat, so I doubt it."

I hummed, finishing my piece before standing up, dusting off my pants to go wash my hands and face in the rain. I stuck my hands out, and used the currents of water running off the edge of the cave as a tap, splashing my face a few times.

"Did you activate Ultear's orb?" I asked, checking as Natsu nodded, his mouth too full with food to properly answer me.

Once he swallowed, he responded, "Once we got here, I started warming it up. They are probably taking shelter tonight and will be around in the morning."

I nodded, smiling before wandering back over to him, sitting on the bed I had created with a yawn. He leant back with a satisfied burp and I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Charming."

He patted his stomach fondly, "Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

"No. I only love you now because of your impressive abdomen," I replied playfully before stilling, realising what I had said. A smirk began to slide onto his face and I felt my cheeks heat, tucking my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on them.

"You set me up."

"Guilty," Natsu chuckled softly, before I heard him stand up. He came back five minutes later, and his warm, rough hands touched my arms, rubbing his fingers on my arms as I kept my face securely buried in my raised knees.

"Want to look at that impressive abdomen you love so much?"

I groaned. "Get away from me."

He laughed, delighted and I huffed, lifting my head with a petulant pout. "I don't know why you are so surprised. I do sort of love you, you know." My admission made his smug smile drop completely and I stubbornly kept my eyes on his, biting my lip, watching his reaction to my words.

He leant forward, leaning forward on all fours, and I dropped my knees slightly, my heart beginning to pick-up at the look of astounded… relief, in his lush, mesmerising eyes. He ducked forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips, a slight brush of warm skin that made me shiver. I released my knees, letting them slowly slid down, as my hands slid up his neck, tracing the end of the tattoo that sat there.

"I sort of love you as well."

"That's not what you said before," I pointed out softly, one hand sliding into his hair, keeping our mouths close, so that every time we spoke, our lips brushed.

His lips twitched slightly, "I thought you hadn't heard." He lightly bit my bottom lip, before whispering, "Of course I love yo-"

I cut him off with my lips, my heart reeling in joy, swiping my tongue out to taste his bottom lip. He crawled forward and I slowly laid down, allowing him the space to hover over me. My hand twisted in his hair when his sharp fangs lightly rolled my lip in his mouth, testing, pinching. My heart hammering inside my chest as phantom flames licked across my thighs, that deep, excitable part of me tightening.

Natsu shuddered, detaching our lips, looking down at me as I rubbed my fingertips against his neck, tracing the tattoo there. I squirmed slightly from beneath him, closing my eyes and arching my back so I could press up against him, feeling greedy and insatiable for his touch.

He lowered his body slightly, settling his weight against me and I opened my legs to accommodate him, feeling heat rise to my cheeks at the intimacy of our position. He ducked low and kissed me softly, sweetly. My stomach fluttered, a ball of excited nerves reacting to him. My power flared, and I felt my true-form flow over me, tattoos rising on my skin, my hair turning black.

"You okay?" he murmured, nosing along my cheek, inhaling my scent. I bit my lip, touched that he was checking, though we had been in multiple similar positions. A pleased, shy smile spread across my lips before I could stop it, and he pulled back, his own answering smile reacting to mine.

"It… feels different… I mean, we've done this before, but there was always the threat of being interrupted…" I admitted with a soft, anxious laugh, and he sighed sadly, nodding along to my words, as if remembering the events and feeling sorry for himself.

"Our bat friend could get annoyed and attack us. So there's always that to fall back on."

I giggled, slipping my palm up along his cheek, skimming my fingers along his sharp cheekbone. His eyes closed at the action and I chewed on my bottom lip, nervous, ready and willing for wherever this moment would take us.

But in a moment of clearness, I realised, that Natsu probably assumed I wasn't ready. That he was giving me ample time to back-out, because even though we were alone, it didn't mean I would be in the mood or would still want too.

I took a deep breath in, touched, before hooking one of my legs around his waist, using my weight as the force to send him sideways, and onto his back. I followed the momentum, ending up on his lap, looking down at him smugly.

"See that? The grace, the poise? Aren't you proud?" I teased with a grin, and he wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't rise to my words, and body.

"Considering you could have just as easily missed and kicked me in the head, I am impressed and humbled by your graceful abilities."

I laughed from above him, placing my hand on his stomach to steady myself, rolling my eyes at the truthfulness in that statement. He grinned, his eyes fond and full of love, as he watched me closely. Once I had calmed down, he stated calmly, despite the hardness that was pressing against my thigh.

"We don't have to do anything now Luce. We'll get plenty of other chances. Don't rush into something you aren't ready for because of opportunity."

I smiled at him sweetly, before holding out my hand, "Give me your hand."

His eyebrows furrowed but he offered me his right hand. I sucked in a slow breath, working up the courage to do what I wanted. I lifted the hand to my lips and I lightly kissed the tips of his fingers, catching the index with my teeth, biting down like he had done earlier. His eyes darkened, watching me in that predatory mesmerising way as I withdrew his finger, lightly kissing it before sliding the digit to my neck.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I held it there, letting him feel the rapid beating, "You do this to me."

I continued the path of my tattoos, trailing his touch along them, skimming them over my shirt, pausing to let his fingers play with the strings that held my shirt together. We had ditched the demon garments, getting changed into our usual outfits, which for me was a cotton white shirt with looped ties that held it together along my bust and down my stomach.

We both watched his fingers move, loosening the strings and I sucked in a small breath, the fabric beginning to sag and give from it's already breathable state. Our eyes caught when he moved to the last few loops, and he purposely held my gaze with his dark one. Then his wrist twisted and the thin string snapped, making my shirt part, baring my upper-body to him.

Underneath, I wore the sheer, slightly supportive bralette that Erza had gifted me at the beginning of our trip. It's tight, but stretchable material offered as much support as I was going to get without a corset or a bustier.

He took a sharp breath in, gaze roaming, mouth parting as he took me in. Despite the shy, self-conscious blush on my cheeks and neck, I refused to let my self awareness slow our progress. I caught his wrist again and led it down, sliding over the valley of my breasts, down my stomach until I stopped just after my belly button.

I shuddered, sucking in deep breath before whispering, "When you touch me here, it gets really tight, and warm."

His index and middle finger stroked over that spot, making me close my eyes and moan softly.

"Here?"

"Yeah." I breathed, feeling my blood burn with every passing stroke of his fingers, amping up my lust and need for him. His body shifted, his grip on my stomach digging in slightly, making me gasp as I opened my eyes, not surprised to see that he had sat up.

"That's so fucking hot."

My heart raced inside my chest at the burning ardour in his stare as he breathed, "I really want to drive you insane now. Make that place inside of you fill with as much heat as I can give you. Make you dizzy with it."

"Do it," I whispered, "I want it. I want you."

Dark triumph flared in his eyes, and he surged forward, one of his hands combing through my hair, twisting his fingers through the strands. He held my head, crashing his lips against mine and I writhed in his arms, moving closer so my body pressed against his, one hand wrapped around his neck.

He ate at my mouth, lips bruising, tongue flicking and teeth biting and it was the hottest, most soul-consuming kiss yet. His need, urgency and greed mixing with my own sinfull, sweet dark urges. I rubbed up against him, moaning against his lips when he sunk his teeth into my bottom lip, making the blood swell there under my skin.

His other hand steadied our bodies as he pushed me down onto my back, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He de-tangled his hand from my hair and ran both of them down the sides of my body, pulling me towards his hardness and I shuddered, my eyes fluttering closed. They moved down to my thighs and he growled lowly, the noise making me gasp.

"You are stunning." His eyes lingered on every part of me, tattooed darkness and all. It healed that part inside me that was worried my true-form would dampen the mood.

He moved down slightly, helping me take off the remnants of my shirt, as well as loosening the bralette, which was held by a metal coil. I sucked in a breath as the support gave way and he pulled it away, running his hands up to lightly tease my sensitive skin.

His warm, tanned hands groped, fondled and squeezed my breasts, evoking shudders and small pleas of more from my mouth. I arched my back, begging silently, and his rough fingers lightly teased my hard nipples, pinching and rubbing, to oblige me. Pleasure rolled over me.

Warmth enveloped one of them and I gasped, one of my hands sinking into his hair, holding his mouth to the tight bud. He lapped and slaved his tongue against it, suckling me gently, and I felt the muscles in my stomach tense, tighten and coil at the ecstasy sweeping through my body in deep, torturous waves.

When he swapped targets, drawing my other nipple in deep, using the blunt of his teeth to roll it gently, I cried out, the sweet sting of pain making my power rise a little. Instead of backing off, he pressed down harder and I panted, rasping, "Careful."

It was all I could say to warn him of the delicate thread my power was on, reacting to him. But I wasn't sure what it meant. I had never been in this position and didn't know how my power would react.

He sucked my peak hard, making my nails sink into his scalp, before he let go, murmuring against my skin, "No."

His denial made hot, hot drips of heat sink into my skin, and my womb tightened, reacting to his touches, and his voice, my stomach tensing. His mouth moved down, and he nuzzled the spot I had pointed out, making my hips raise, chasing more pleasure.

"Greedy," he growled, his tone darkly excited, a baritone that rumbled through my bones.

He lightly bit into the skin below my belly button, sinking his fangs into my skin until the sting grew too much. I opened my mouth to cry out but it was choked off with a low moan when he laved over the mark with his tongue. Then he did it again, and again, stopping right before I couldn't take it and stoking the lust inside me with his tongue.

It made me crazed, aching for more, for longer.

"N-Natsu," I gasped, as he continued to bite and suck at my stomach, touching the deepest parts of me through layers of skin with only his presence and actions. I was so consumed with lust that I didn't notice him loosening the tie on my pants until cold air brushed the top of my pelvis.

I opened my eyes, the light blinding me, raising myself on my elbows to look at him, catching the way he sunk his teeth into my skin. The image of that made it all so much more, as his fingers lightly delved beneath my waistband, stroking the tips along the seam of my panties.

My heart raced inside my chest, my eyes lidded, my body shaking in tight, uncontrollable rapture. I watched as his fingers traced my lips, as soft as a feather, teasing me, caught up in the feelings of pleasure that it inspired. I lifted my hips, seeking more and his eyes glanced up, letting me know he was aware of me watching him.

His eyes were completely red, his fangs long, the tips stained with my blood, shadow horns shifting on his head. It was the most obscene image I had of Natsu and I could feel it burning into my head.

He lifted his lips, running his other hand to the top of my pants and I lifted my hips again, aiding him while he pulled them down slowly, his sharp nails raking along my skin. Once they were tossed aside, he slipped his hands underneath my thighs and lifted my pelvis up, bringing my core closer to him.

"I want you now. Inside me." I whispered, my voice hoarse, begging as he shook his head slowly, eyes flickering over me and the marks he had made.

"It'll hurt."

"I don't care," I moaned, because it hurt now. I felt empty, cold and the only way to fix it was Natsu. He held my eyes as his hand stroked my lips through my panties, rubbing the tips into a spot that made me gasp, white ecstasy filling my sight.

He made a low inquisitive sound at this discovery, circling that tiny part of me, making my hips chase the pleasure and my body shudder in excitement. A second later, I felt him tuck his fingers inside and rip the panties away, the stretch of the fabric stinging against my sensitised skin.

Then he began exploring, running his fingers over and along, rubbing, stroking along that secret, innocent part of me. I was so wet and warm, and he played with that, using my natural lubrication to fondle a part of me that gave me a sharp, throbbing amount of bliss. Then his finger probed at the entry, dipping in slightly.

I bit my lip, looking up at him, as he slowly slid his digit into me. The pain was pinched, precise, and it boggled me for a second. It felt like a barrier was placed there, and each time Natsu pushed in, it grew tighter, the pain increasing. I bit my lip, the pain nothing like the sweet sting I had loved when Natsu was biting me, but willing to stick it out.

Natsu watched me process the intrusion, "I told you it would hurt."

He pumped one finger into me, steadily, slowly, stretching me and with each passing stroke, the pressure and stinging lessened. It got to a point where it began to feel nice, and I informed Natsu of this.

"Yeah?" he checked, looking at my sex, where his finger continued to circle and push into me. "You are so pink down here. And you smell fucking incredible." When he lowered his head, I tightened, squeezing his finger.

"Don't even think about it," I breathed. "Let me get used to this."

He obeyed with dark eyes and laboured breaths, before I whispered, "Try a second finger." He didn't argue but he did bring his thumb up to my sex, lightly pressing into that little button at the top of my lips, making my breath seize. It was a dizzying sensation, trying to focus on the pleasure while the pain of being opened was numbing it.

My hips jerked in pain when the second finger was in, but Natsu continued to manipulate and rub that bundle of nerves. It went like this for a few minutes, steadily stretching me, never going too fast until I moaned softly, the slide of ecstasy overtaking the pinch of pain.

Natsu reacted, quickening his pace and soon, I was teetering on an edge, small noises of pleasure leaving my lips. When I grew too close, I shook my head and reached out for him, "Inside me, now."

"Yeah," he breathed, "Okay."

He kept his fingers inside me, his fingers rubbing my walls, but with his one hand, and my two, we managed to undo his pants. He pulled his fingers out of me, pulling off his shirt whilst I reached into his pants, fumbling underneath the fabric to lightly touch the member that was hard, tucked away inside.

He shuddered, his eyes closing as I drew him out. He was warm, and slightly paler there. And large. Although, I had no idea if he was truly large or not. I had to assume he was. And you thought I would be nervous since his fingers hurt, and his 'little dragon' was substantially larger than his fingers, but I wasn't.

I was excited.

He lined up with me, hovering over me, pressing his lips to mine and I felt the blunt head press against my core. It made me shudder, and I bit his bottom lip, my toes crinkling. He slowly pressed in and I groaned in pain as he stretched, impaling himself into my tight passage. Tears stung my eyes, but I breathed through it, reminding myself that I had dealt with more pain than this, my heart racing, the lust inside of me cooling slightly.

"You're so beautiful," Natsu muttered quietly, nuzzling my neck as he finally hit the end of me. We fit, stupidly enough. It felt like he'd smashed too a large thing into a tiny hole - which he sort of had - but length ways, I was able to hold all of him. It was a prideful, fleeting feeling but I held onto it, touching my lips against his.

"I love you," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he began to move, in and out, small, stuttering movements.

"I love you too."

Soon our bodies were moving in tandem and the feeling was exquisite. Natsu's thrusts are smooth, deep and perfect. Sweat dripped off of him and onto me, and I was alight with bliss, writhing underneath him, my hips raising, moving to meet him.

He was groaning, and growling, whispering praises that lingered on filthy admissions and it all amped the feeling higher. His hand snaked down to where we were connected, seeking that one spot and rubbing, causing pleasure to crash onto me. I moaned out his name and he cursed, my body tightening around his, my heart pounding in my ears, his scent surrounding me.

"Come on Lucy, give it to me," he groaned, voice terse. And I shuddered, my body writhing as I peaked higher, heading towards that summit. His hard body shook against mine, shoving into me with a particularly rough thrust and I fell. And fell.

I cried out, digging my nails into his back raking down the warm, slick muscles as my body arched up, drawn on a string, my eyes falling shut as pulse after pulse of liquid fire burned through me. I vaguely felt Natsu's thrusts shuddering for a few seconds before he groaned, shoving into me again, his entire body tensing.

I fell onto my back, exhausted and sore in all the right places, unable to fight the tingling numbness that rolled over me. I felt Natsu slump forward, his arms shaking with exertion to keep himself up, and I opened my eyes, bringing one hand to rake softly through his hair.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I love you, I thought, my vision hazy with tears, and he shuddered.

I love you too.

* * *

 **SEX.**

 **That is all.**

* * *

 **Questions!**

 **I demand to hear you speak in an Australian accent!** _LOL. No._

 **Does Zeref help Lucy wholeheartedly?** _Zeref doesn't do anything wholeheartedly sweetie._

 **Why do I feel like the tunnel is a trap?** _It would have been an annoying problem if Jackal hadn't informed them of the changes._

 **Is there a possibility of her going to war against her own father?** _Can't answer!_

 **Also, would Natsu happen to be responsible for the breaking of the precious "antiques"?** _Maybe ;)_

 **Can we have a Zervis moment?** _If it is possible in the time-line, then yes, probably._

 **How is it decided which animal they are connected too? Their family symbol? Or is it something else?** _It's something else, you'll learn why Lucy is the lion out of the Banshee's._

 **Since zeref is not going to be the overall enemy of this story, who is? Is it Jude or someone who has not been mentioned?** _Oh. You wanna just ask a question and sPOIL THE WHOLE PLOT. Kay. Rude. I have no idea what I'm doing here._

 **Lucy is learning all this stuff about being a banshee and how to control her power but will there be another war where she can test out her powers?** _I hope not._

 **Ooooo 6 animals that the banshee can adapt traits from? Or can they only take traits from 1 of the 6 for their whole life depending on what kingdom they are born in?** _Oooo, it's one animal to each Banshee. It's not an open spectrum of powers. If you think about it, Banshee power relies heavily on souls, so entertain the idea that the spirit animal they get has something to do with their soul ;)_

 **Since the Lion is the animal of the Star Kingdom, what are the animals for the other kingdoms (what kingdom was the mouse from?)** _I can definitely say, the animals have nothing to do with royalty and not every Banshee has to be royal. Once again, souls and stuff._

 **Is there five other Banshee's running around?** _No. I assure you, it doesn't HAVE to be all six at all times. One is enough for the world. But in war times, there were six. That's why they were in high demand for the war._

 **Can there be multiple lion/Banshee's running around, or is one?** _Nope! Only 6 Banshee's with their one animal spirit._

 **Can natsu transform into a full dragon, not just a partial dragon transformation with wings and tail and whatnot? And if he can, will we ever get to see this?** _He can, and you may._

 **Is he capable of mixing his 2 separate sides as needed?** _It's possible but the sides of him are enemies so I doubt he has the control right now to pull that off._

 **Where did you come up with his unique hobby?** _I was just thinking about something that would soften Zeref's character and display a part of his humanity but whilst be immensely fun to write/make fun of._

 **Will we finally see the promised smut without any cockblocking?** _AYE._

 **What's next for team goth-Lucy?** _Back to the Moltens to rendezvous with the MIGHTY IGNEEL. And maybe you'll be meeting a certain sparky King._

 **Is Yukino in this? Is she a banshee?** _No, and no._

 **Ooo would Zeref have given Lucy his contract to team goth-Lucy if she broke down during their meeting? Was the probing and stuff a test?** _Everything Zeref does is a test, so it's safe to say, yes._

 **Will GajeelLevy appear in a chapter? Will there be flirting involved between the two or will we just have a Gajeel staring at Levy's ass the whole time?** _No flirting, but I won't say no to ass-staring._

 **Does Gajeel have a demon/dragon side inside him?** _Uh. No. He's as dragon as they come._

 **Will Mavis appear?** _Possibly!_

 **Since Lucy is a Banshee does that mean she can sing like an angel/ a demon too?** _What myths are you reading?_

 **If when END makes an appearance will he act civilized or just full on dragonish?** _He wouldn't be dragonish, he's a demon friend. And secondly, END has limited humanity. It's sort of a dull line to walk._

 **Will we get a chapter of Natsu's POV from him meeting Lucy up until now? If we do please include the 'make out session' with Lucy's leg like Erza's stated a couple of chapters back.** _You will be getting a chapter in Natsu's POV soon. And if there's space, I will include a paragraph or two of him reflecting on the make-out with Lucy's leg._

 **While jackal may not join the game, will knock coffee back to get him out of the vapids as a friend?** _What._

 **When will Levy and Lucy meet?** _They've already met…_

* * *

 **Shout-out to "Juvia is my spirit animal" who flooded my review section with a comment for every chapter. In the space of an hour, my god, you rock.**

 **But then, all my readers rock.**

 **That's why you got smut ;)**

 **It's 40 for an earlier update (you guys hit that record within A DAY AND A HALF my word)**

 **See you all next time, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Stay fresh,**

 **xo freshprincess**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

 **Their Loss**

* * *

 _Freeze You Out - Sia_

* * *

I opened one eye to the sound of paper meeting paper, sprawled out beside a warm, soft body. The memory the night before hit me straight in the face and a smug, satisfied smile crawled over my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" A heavenly voice asked, amusement clear in her tone and I tilted my head, finding Lucy, with a sweet, playful smile on her lips, a journal in her hands. My eyes wandered over her, her clear, milky skin flawless, her golden hair pulled into a low bundle, and her eyes bright despite how uncomfortable the floor must have been to her delicate tush.

My smile widened as I turned sideways, facing her, "Why do you look so good in the morning?"

A pleased rush of pink fluttered over her cheeks, and she sniffed cutely, "I don't feel good. My ass is killing me."

"Funny, I don't remember putting anything in there last night."

She shot me an outraged look, and it made me laugh, reaching out to her, hoping for a cuddle, and maybe more. She dodged, stretching away from me, her eyes sparkling with amusement and fondness.

"I don't have time for round two," she informed me dutifully, waving the journal. "I found something interesting."

"You can tell me about it while my head is buried between your-"

The look she gave me this time made me chuckle, but I sat up, willing to listen to her because honestly, learning more about Banshees was something I was interested in. Whether it was because my girl was a Banshee or because of my own curiosity didn't matter much to me.

 _My girl,_ the dragon inside me was pleased with her title and I had to agree. It did sound incredible.

I stretched, feeling multiple muscles in my back pop and click, feeling oddly refreshed despite the sweat that stuck to me, and the painful dried situation that was happening down _there_. We didn't clean much the night before. Honestly, if I'd had the choice, I would have remained buried in Lucy until we woke up. But she was tired and only wanted non-sexual cuddles.

And since snuggling with Lucy was my favourite pastime, I was happy to oblige.

Of course, it _used_ to be my favourite pastime.

My lips twitched smugly as Lucy leaned into my side, wearing nothing but my shirt, keeping the book propped open between us so I could peer down at the words if I wanted too. Of course, I was much more interested in giving her an extensive sniffing, the lines between my human mind and my dragon blurred with the help of a sated sexual drive.

"So, I've read a fair bit while you've been snoozing on the job. There haven't been any more memories hidden in the ink, _but,_ I did find Acnologia in an entry." Her words make me glance down from where I was playing with her hair, noticing how much a 'fair-bit' was. She was more than half-way through the little book.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked amused, as she shrugged, a cheeky grin that screamed mischievous sliding over her lips.

"I couldn't sleep much. I think I'm sexually frustrated."

The joke burned into me, and my dragon rose to the teasing tone. When I shifted to pin her down and 'wrestle' for a few hours, she squeaked, "Wait! _No!"_

I grinned as my fingers flew down her sides, tickling. She busted into laughter, fighting against me.

Once she was riled up - one of the best things about Lucy was that she looked incredible while she was panting and red - I desisted, relaxing again, watching as she gathered her breath once more. After a particularly venomous look, she continued, clearing her throat.

"Leora talks about a 'second awakening'. And how Acnologia, was there when she woke up. It's not much, but listen."

I did, because Acnologia was one of the greatest mysteries the Moltens had. And I had a feeling Leora had something to do with his vanishing act.

"Acnologia tells me it's only been hours since my awakening. It was painful, and I don't wish to ever deal with it again," Lucy recited, her hands clenching on the book, as wonder and anxiety coloured her tone, "What do you think it means? The Awakening is the first Scream Banshees create, right? Why would she go through it again?"

"I don't know, Luce," I replied, feeling ridiculously unhelpful, "Maybe it's something that happens multiple times during a Banshee's life?"

Lucy sighed, stress and worry weighing on her brow. "It's possible. I just feel like there's so much I don't know…"

"You'll only learn more by experience and reading about it. Things will work out." I silently willed it to be true, because Lucy deserved a break. From what she'd told me, a lot of Banshees stripped away their humanity because they couldn't handle the emotional weight. But I knew Lucy, and she was strong.

And she wouldn't have to do it alone.

She was quiet, thinking in that strange, motionless way of hers before I nudged her with my shoulder, "The rain has stopped. Come on, I'll take you to the creek to wash up before Ultear inevitably finds us."

* * *

I stood as lookout, searching the area with my eyes as Lucy washed down in the stream, half-naked. I had to keep my eyes in the opposite direction because the view of Lucy, glistening in the sun-light could easily have given me a heart attack.

I was still buzzing, part of it, I was pretty sure, was a post-coital perk, my power thrumming around inside me, rejuvenated. But because of that, the darkness was a harrowing presence on my mind. It pinched, suffocated and creeped, waiting for a moment of weakness. I fought to keep it back, keeping my dragon in the way, using him as a barricade.

A flare of anger sparked inside of me, recognizing that other part of me. I winced when they snarled and snapped at each other.

 _I can't have one moment of peace._

My eyes wandered over to Lucy, who was scrubbing ferociously at her legs, shivering, and just looking at her made everything quiet down inside me. Lucy was my peace. It was odd. Usually, the darkness, the demon part of me, was ambivalent, or full of hatred for everything in the world. It was a poison that spread through me.

The only creature that it tolerated was Igneel. I think it was because the times that I lost control, Igneel was the one who didn't perceive me as a threat. He just threw me in a cage and told me to snap out of it. The darkness had a reluctant understanding with him, recognizing that Igneel, for the time-being, was stronger.

Recognizing that without him, I wouldn't have been born at all.

That was until I met Lucy. I wouldn't say it was from the first moment. But it was a billion moments after. That darkness, recognized the power within her. It was fascinated with it, wanting to hear it speak, to play with it, to witness it destroy those who tried to attack it.

I thought back to when she had used the Scream of Wrath at the Vapids. Truthfully, when Lucy told me to take care of Zeref, I had planned to just fight him off with my dragon, but the minute the demon inside me saw her struggling, it surged. It pushed me to the back of my mind, locking me away, wanting to make its presence known to the great and powerful Banshee.

To _impress her,_ even.

When I lost control, it was black. The only sense I had was the odd sensation of feeling power, knowing where people were, _what_ they were. Then I'd remember afterwards.

The darkness crawled over my mind, making me realise that it was a lot closer than I once thought. I closed my eyes, and slammed that darkness back by sheer-will, ignoring the presence.

I startled when two cold hands cupped my cheeks, opening my eyes to find Lucy standing in front of my perch, her eyes kind, patient and full of love.

When she opened her mouth, I expected a heartfelt statement of love, but instead...

"You're such a broody little dragon, aren't you?"

A laugh shot out of my mouth. I was not surprised that I still couldn't predict what things Lucy would say. She smiled, pleased by my reaction, drops of water sliding down her face, from her wet hair.

I coiled my arms around her waist, tugging her body close to mine, as she cleared her throat and stated seriously, "We didn't use protection."

I raised an eyebrow, clearly already knowing that, but wondering where else was going with it.

"If I'm pregnant, I expect a tiara."

I laughed again, amused and shocked at how well she was taking apparent pregnancy. I dropped to my knees and rubbed my cheek against her flat stomach in jest, before informing her, "I'm sterile Lucy."

She reeled back in shock, blinking. "What?"

I only then realised how I'd sounded and gave her a rueful smirk. "Not all the time. But most of the time. Dragons are only fertile in the heated phases of the year. If we were fertile all the time, they'd be a hell of a lot more dragons running around."

She blinked a few times, digesting this information before squeaking, "Wait, is _that_ what the mating period is for?"

I chuckled, answering her. "Yep. All the tribes come together, dragonesses who want children, get them. Dragons who want booty, get it. It's essentially one big excuse to get drunk, naked and have a great time."

"You've participated?"

I shook my head, "I'm not exactly the poster child for dragons, or royalty for that matter, so Igneel and I agreed that we'd satisfy the populace and lock me away whenever the time came. Being a demon and having an illegitimate child with a random female would be a little too uncivilised, even for us."

"I'm actually speechless," she whispered. "You've rendered me entirely speechless."

"What I wanna know is why _I_ have to give you a tiara. You already have one back at the Moltens." I replied, amused at her reasoning and she shrugged.

"I just couldn't think of anything that would shock you more than demanding jewelry if you got me pregnant."

"You always say I'm incorrigible, but you are _definitely_ worse," I teased with a fond grin, before asking hesitantly, "Are we just going to ignore the _baby_ topic for now?"

"Absolutely," she agreed and I shook my head, loving her a little more at her blunt honesty.

"Alright. Ready to be warm now?"

"Is that an invitation?" she cooed, and I felt my heart stutter at her coy smile, heating my body up slowly. She cuddled closer to me, wrapping her arms around my head as I nuzzled her stomach, kissing along the bite marks I had made last night. They hadn't healed yet, but I didn't doubt they would begin to fade quickly.

Need burned inside me, as well as pride to see her marked up by me. Images of her moving underneath me, her sweet gasps and trembling moans, made my heat flare. Lucy shuddered against me, as I ran my lips over the marks, longing to reopen one and suck lightly.

But now wasn't the time.

I leaned back, satisfied that she was warm and dry, arousal simmering in my bones when she tightened her hold on me, trying to keep my mouth to her stomach.

Reluctantly, I fought her hold, grinning when she pouted, "I need to get washed up. Stay here on the rock and be look-out."

"Or, you could stay dirty and make _me_ dirty."

I chuckled shakily at her words. They caused a flood of lava to rush, making my muscles tense in anticipation. Every part of me wanted to accept the challenge and get lost in her body all over again.

But Erza and the others would be arriving soon, and there was no way I was going to get interrupted again. Especially not when there were swords involved.

I stood up, towering over her and she batted her eyelashes playfully, making my lips quirk, as I pulled her into a soft, heady kiss that I tried to use to convey how much I wanted to play, _how much I wanted her_. She replied eagerly, slanting those hot, soft lips against mine, licking at my bottom lip, begging silently for more.

I released her, rubbing my thumbs along her cheekbones, her arms wound tightly around my back, "Later."

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

She nodded with that same sweet, beautiful smile on her lips, the one that lit up her face and made her seem young and hopeful. It was a definite contrast to how worried and stressed she had been during our stay in the Vapids. Zeref's face flew through my mind and every part of me could agree that the fucker had pushed things too far.

Chaotic bliss rifled through me not too long after, when I imagined the aftermath of the little… _accident_ , I had had in that stupidly bright tea-room.

Not exactly pay-back on a grand scheme, but still it felt pretty damn good.

I parted from Lucy, watching her from the stream as I washed. She leaned back on her palms, basking in the sun, her clothes drying on a rock beside her. She only wore those damn tight fighting shorts and a sheer, silky looking top. It framed her gorgeous, curvy chest, and made her waist look tiny, the flare of her hips even more seductive than usual.

I crouched over, running my wet hands through my hair, reluctantly missing the bath back home. Not that I'd ever admit it, but palace life had grown on dragon-kind over the centuries and we liked our soap as much as the next winged beast.

Of course, we'd be heading back there now, to reconvene with Dad and probably Eileen, by what Erza was telling me as we left the Vapids. She had informed me that the others who had entered into a treaty with Lucy, wished to meet her, to greet the person they were all hell-bent on protecting.

My eye twitched as I realised that it meant that _Sparky_ might be there. Jackass.

Lucy had made the joke once or twice that I didn't have any friends, only enemies, after learning that I wasn't overly nice with the Seahorse, or with Sparky, who happened to be King of the Thunder Wilderness.

She just didn't understand how unbearably annoying they could be.

I thought back to our travels through the North, remembering the brave - and stupid - way Lucy had protected our position by stabbing herself in the leg. Fury slithered through me like a deadly snake, coiling around my chest, constricting as I remembered the way the smell of her blood pierced the air.

Erza had been talking but stopped when I growled and took off, finding her with a blade lodged deep into her thigh, staring down a royal animal. Gray had really fucked up when he allowed her to hurt herself.

 _Hell,_ he had fucked up the minute he got the idea he could even _try_ to take her from me.

Healing that wound was by far the worst backlash paid I had experienced. Not even the claw marks from her lioness trying to claw its way out of her body had hurt as much as that one did. It burned into my own thigh, a phantom pain that made me flinch, but I stuck through it, keeping one eye on the fight between Ultear and Gray.

Of course when I had had to take a break for a breath, Ultear had made fun of my pain and assumed it was sexual. But then, everything was sexual with her.

I scrubbed at my legs and chest, before stepping out of the creek, pushing away my thoughts of pain, and healing, because there were more important things to think about. I dried myself easily, shaking off the excess water with a yawn as I wandered back over to Lucy, grinning when I realised she had fallen asleep.

I scooped up her now decently dry clothes and wrapped my arms around her, one under her knees and the other under her head, holding her steady before making my way back to our cave.

"Superb look-out skills, Luce. Really, top-notch," I whispered, squeezing her when she nosed at my chest and made a happy noise, completely out of it. I glanced up, deducing that it was just before midday and hopefully Erza and the rest of them were on their way.

But not too soon.

Because Lucy hadn't looked that peaceful sleeping for a while now.

* * *

I was outside, gearing up the horse when Lucy appeared, a bundled up blanket in her arms. She smiled guiltily.

"I fell asleep."

"You did. I could have been attacked." I shook my head at her, pretending to be disappointed as she rolled her eyes, seeing right through me

I grinned, amused and sort of oddly touched that she knew me that well.

"The only person who will be attacking your half-naked body is me," she muttered, forgetting that my sensitive ears would pick up on it, despite her saying it quietly.

I threw her a cocky smirk. "Feel free to attack me any time. Honestly, you have my permission to just use my body to get off. Like, all the time." She raised one eyebrow at me, managing to look stern, but flustered at the same time, the pink along her cheeks giving her away.

She opened her mouth to reply back, and I eagerly awaited whatever insanely amazing thing she said next. Hearing Lucy speak was something I'd never take for granted ever again, because the things she said…

 _No filter, just unadulterated truth._

 _With the odd stroke of wit and genius now and again._

But her response was stopped when the orb Ultear had given us floated from the cave, glowing a bright blue.

A large smile broke across her lips, "They must be nearby!"

"If Ultear is within the activation distance, then definitely. Let's pack up and fondle each other while we still have the time."

Lucy laughed at my lust, and honestly, if I was a weaker man, I would be hurt. But it was Lucy, she laughed at everything and it was better than crying any day. Plus, I definitely wasn't a weak man - hell, I doubted I was even technically a 'man' by scientific standards.

"I don't know about the fondling, but I'll let you play with my hair while I put my boots on."

My ears perked up at that. I loved her hair - almost as much as I loved Lucy - and it was always pulled back. Hair-playing opportunities had been few and far between, so I was not going to take it for granted.

I packed while she ran a small comb through her hair, wincing at the knots. The golden tresses hung down past her back at this point, and the way it framed, splayed and hung around her hips, teasing her ass, was a breathtaking sight. Fucking hot.

Not _the_ hottest. But definitely _hot_ in it's own right.

She sat on a rock outside the cave, boots beside her feet, wiggling her toes against the dirt, watching as I finished loading the horse, making sure everything was secure. I patted the horse down, checking to see if he was okay with the weight, and he eyed me, as if I had insulted his kin by thinking otherwise.

Then I sat behind Lucy, running my fingers through her golden, silky hair. The sweet waft of sand-soap, that odd natural and mineral mix that smelled of coconuts and salt, invaded my nose, making my head dizzy with how good she smelt.

I leaned forward with a grumble, burying my head in her neck as she pulled her boots on her feet, adjusting the strings.

When I groaned, resisting the urge to bite and suck at the skin, her flower-gentle scent at it's strongest, she sighed. The noise was playful and mocking all at the same time. I liked that. She wouldn't put up with my shit, but she'd entertain it for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?"

I played with the ends of her hair, before moving one hand up to her scalp to massage at the roots, smiling a little when she leaned back into me, relaxing.

"You smell great. It's making me want you again."

"Natsu, don't lie to yourself," she whispered. "You never stopped."

I chuckled against her skin, in love with the way that, most of the time, she might be the most humble person, but every so often an inner, righteous, ego peeked out. She may have meant it jokingly, or even self-deprecatingly, but I didn't care. It was just another thing that made Lucy...Lucy.

"Can I bite you a little?"

The urge to bite was a peculiar thing. I was beginning to suspect I just liked biting Lucy. Her blood was sweet, and gave me a rush of power, but that wasn't the most appetising thing about it. There was just something about sinking my fangs into her lush, soft skin and hearing her little noises.

Images of last night flooded my brain, making me stifle a growl at the way she squirmed and panted whilst I bit and sucked the skin around her stomach.

 _That might be the hottest thing..._

"Hmm, _no._ "

"How about a nibble?"

"How about no," she replied playfully, leaning down so she could tie her boots up. Her shirt shifted on her back, exposing a milky spot of skin on her spine and the temptation was too hard to resist. I leaned forward and kissed there, listening to her sigh.

I kept my lips there, struggling not to give her a little nip when she acquiesced, a smile in her voice. "Just a little one. Be gentle." I felt my fangs grow and sharpen at her words and I licked the skin softly, whispering afterwards.

"I always am."

A breathless laugh left her, cutting off when I lightly sunk my teeth into her skin, the burst of sweet copper making my fangs dig in a little deeper. Lucy's blood was potent with power, it throbbed and pulsated with it.

I sucked on the mark softly, drawing in some of her blood before leaning back, rubbing my fingers against it.

She turned back to me, wearing a shy smile, lust making her eyes dark and heavy before they glanced away, popping open and a wide grin formed on her lips.

I followed her eyesight, grinning also as Ultear walked into the clearing, Jellal and Erza following close behind. Lucy stood up, waving, approaching them with a delighted skip to her step,"Hey!"

I hung back a few metres, following much more languidly as Erza looked over Lucy, then me. Pride and thankfulness gleamed in her one eye and I knew she had been worried. I didn't take it personally, the amount of love she had for Lucy might have even rivaled mine.

But I doubted it.

"Oh thank god. I was worried you guys were going to be naked." Ultear made her way over to us, only a few metres away and I barely stopped myself from saying that she missed the show by a few hours. Lucy turned to me as she walked, giving me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut. I grinned back at her, struggling to remember a time when I was this happy and content.

And in only the next few seconds, it changed.

The minute Lucy spun back around to face our group, I heard it. The whizzing noise of an object, heading straight towards her, slicing through the air heavier than an arrow would be. My feet were moving, my stomach dropping to my stomach as the spear came from the west, soaring straight past Ultear. My hand snapped out, missing Lucy's shoulder by millimetres.

The spear pierced her chest, lodging deep and blood burst out as she stumbled back. Ultear screamed, the noise harrowing. But everything was numb, every part of me was shutting down. When she fell back, my body reacted.

I leapt forward, catching her body as she gasped, "W-What happened?"

Ultear slid to her knees beside me, her body shaking, her face pale, hands fluttering around Lucy, unsure how to help. I placed her gently on the ground, then ripped through her shirt, my blood turning cold at the damage. My dragon thrashed inside me, white hot fury at sight of her being hurt and I wanted to hunt those who did it.

But I knew she needed me more, and I vaguely heard Erza shout something to Jellal.

"Guys, why can't I feel anything? I'm hurt… aren't I?" Lucy whispered and I closed my eyes, refusing to listen to that startling fact. Ultear took a deep breath in, her hands going up to cup Lucy's face.

"You're in shock, but you're fine," she lied, as I leant over the wound, eyeing the mangled mass of muscle and blood, the spear sticking out of her, acting like a cork around the pumping, pulsating organ that was her heart. I knew I had to pull the spear out to try and heal, but the wound…it was an ugly gaping mess and she'd bleed out too quickly. I leaned down, pressing my lips to one of the corners, to try and heal the wound around it, to stop the blood that seeped.

I needed to heal the damage without pulling the spear out.

 _It was impossible._

My heart thudded in my chest, matching hers, as it worked overtime to keep her alive. But the wound was too big. I couldn't _heal_ this. Desperation and panic bit into me as I struggled to figure out a way around the spear that was plunged into her.

"Natsu," Ultear whispered, and I lifted my eyes from the wound to look up. Lucy's eyes were fluttering and her heart was getting weaker. I summoned more of the magic inside me, sending it out in dangerous bursts, running my lips and tongue over the inside of the wound, wherever I could reach. Just to give her a little longer, so I could figure out how to do this. But more blood gushed out and the muscles refused to heal, shuddering in weak squeezing movements.

"Natsu…" Lucy's voice made my back tense and I gulped down more of her blood, the taste growing colder, the power within her fading. She said my name again and I closed my eyes, blocking out her soft whisper, dread and horror sinking into me.

Soft fingertips met my cheek, and I shook my head again. They slid down my skin and the touch made me open my eyes, looking up into her. Tears fell down her cheeks, her skin growing colder with every passing second.

"I'm not ready to die," she whispered, and Ultear brought her hands up to her mouth, a sob ripping through them as I shook my head, leaving her wound to grasp her face.

"You _aren't going to die!_ You'll be fine. I just need to figure out where to heal it." I replied adamantly, the words heavy in my throat as I denied the facts clearly in front of me.

Lucy took a deep breath in, her eyes fluttering as she breathed, "Do you think I'll go to heaven or hell?"

"Stop it. _Don't_. You are going to be fine."

It was obviously a struggle for her to speak, but she did sigh in that way she did when I was exasperating her, and it made hurt whip through me; I loved that noise. "You're supposed to tell me I'm going to heaven because I deserve to be among the angels."

A dry laugh left my lips, but it was broken, as broken as the shattered pieces of me, falling down my spine, as moisture gathered in my eyes. She closed her eyes slowly, before blinking them open, her body jolting a few times, a small, brave smile on her lips.

"I'll miss you guys."

Ultear shook her head. "No, this can't happen. _Just hold on!_ " Ultear touched her hands over mine, forcing Lucy's eyes to hers. Lucy whispered that she loved all of us, the noise so quiet I almost missed it, before her eyes slid shut, losing consciousness.

Ultear screamed her name, and my dragon went wild, battering, shredding at my insides as I watched blindly, unthinkingly as her heart stuttered a few times, then stopped completely.

Ultear clutched Lucy's body to her, sliding it onto her lap, blood staining her hands and clothes and I fell back, unable to process what was right in front of me. My dragon went quiet, deathly quiet, thrown back by a force I refused to recognize in my daze.

A cold hand grabbed me by the shirt, yanking me up and Erza's face was mixed with pain, horror and fear. Tears were falling from one eye, her breathing harsh. Then she shoved at me.

"Get out of here!"

I blinked at her, opening my mouth but she shook her head, wiping at her cheek, with the hand that didn't hold the bloodied sword.

"You need to go, _now_ Natsu." Erza grit her teeth together, eye sliding to Lucy. Then she closed it, as if looking was too much. I stared, then I realised.

 _The darkness._

"I want to let you s-stay. I k-know you want to be with her. But you need to get to Igneel _now_." She shoved at me again. I understood now. The dragon was quiet, and the darkness, the darkness was there.

Pain laced my system and I forced my wings out, feeling the demon inside me slam against my control, using my weakness and grief to push it's way up. Erza fell to her knees beside Lucy, but I was up in the air, leaving them, leaving _her._

Black swarmed me like locusts, starting in my gut then spreading. I clutched my chest, fighting against it, trying to throw up barriers, but my demon threw them aside. I couldn't fight without her.

 _She'd become my peace._

 _And now she was gone._

Air slammed into me, throwing me off balance, my wings working tirelessly as I pushed towards home, knowing that I needed to get there before I lost complete control.

Shadows filled my feet, my legs, my muscles and bones. If it got to my back, I would lose my wings. Once it got to my soul, I would lose myself.

I didn't know how far away I was from the Moltens when we had gotten out of the tunnels, but it was closer than I assumed. Soon the smoke filled air, and heat of home drew me. I could see the castle, I could see Igneel's reading room. The same one I had wanted to show Lucy when we got back. Pain laced my body as I remembered the way she smiled, that small smile that told me everything was going to be okay.

 _But it wasn't._

Picking at that weakness, one of my wings snapped clean from my back, the shadows breaking it off, and I screamed in pain, falling with one wing, struggling to keep myself up, slamming through the window.

I would have said it was by pure hope that Igneel was in it, but how could I believe in hope when my own chance at it was gone.

He jumped up as I rolled onto my back, panting, feeling the demon force, destroy and rip apart everything that made me. Rough hands gripped my neck, hauling me into him, as I whispered, my words choked, "She's _dead._ Dad, I can't-"

I screamed, and everything went black as the demon ripped me away, taking over.

* * *

 _ **…**_

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Questions. (I won't be answering any questions in the next chapter because obvs I'm going to get death threats and stuff)**

 **Wait "sparky king"? You can't possibly mean...Laxus?** _I do indeed, I love my sparky baby_

 **How did you come about your creature decisions? How/where did you find enough information to be able to put said creatures down on paper in such detail?** _It was a lot of research honestly and my own information. I would definitely suggest Wikipedia, they list all known mythological creatures and they're places of birth. Then you can just type their name into the old Goog' machine and voila, pictures and more information._

 **So will the reason of Leora siding with Laxus' kingdom which is the Thunder Wilderness be further revealed on her diary?** _The Thunder Wilderness is one (possibly the strongest) Kingdom in all of Fiora. Leora sided with them because she fought for light and freedom - but they already had treaties with multiple other Kingdoms._

 **And is it safe to assume that Laxus knows something about Banshees?** _He may not but Mavis might ;)_

 **How long do dragons live? is it all possible for the king of dragons to be alive?** _Aside from Immortals, Dragons have the longest life-span out of all the creatures. It's entirely possible for the EX-King of Dragons (Igneel took over the throne) for him to be alive. NOT SAYING HE IS BUT IT'S POSSIBLE._

 **Does this mean Lucy is pregnant?** _Answered._

 **When you answer these questions, do have the whole plot planned and you go off of that, or do you just pull it out of air?** _I do have a plot/time-line planned that I go off on but some of the questions are a bit bizarre and I answer them then make little notes._

 **So are Erza, Jellal, and Ultear just gonna find them naked in the morning or what?** _Or what…_

 **What are you teasing between Leora and Acnologia? How "close" are they? What happened between them?** _Spoilers bish ;)_

 **Are we gonna see a lot of memories like that or was it a one time thing?** _Spoilers…_

 **So is this the end of the first arc? What's their next goal since going to the vapids has been completed?** _*awkwardly clears throat* I don't know how to answer this.._

 **At around what chapter will we find out who the overall enemy is? Is it just Jude or is there someone darker and even more powerful?** _Soon, my darling, soon. And you have to remember, Jude sent troops out that 'mysteriously' vanished._

 **How many dragon slayers are there? Are they all rulers? Are all seven slayers appearing in the story?** _All dragons aside from Laxus, are in the seven dragon tribes. They are all ruled by Lords and they in turn report to Igneel. It's a big happy family. And no, definitely not. I know some people wanted Sting and that, but I have more important things to focus on. Like mourning Lucy._

 **And will there be a possibility of Lucy having a banshee/demon/dragon baby in the future?** _Like the dearly departed Lu, I am going to refrain from answering this._

 **How long ago was it that Leora and Acnologia were alive?** _The war was around 800-900 years ago._

 **How important is Acnologia to the main plot? Is he like a dragon taboo?** _He's pretty important, and I'm not sure what you mean by 'dragon taboo'_

 **Will Lucy be able to do that thing with her eyes too?** _I'm generally confused by this question._

 **I wonder what kind of relationship Leona and Acnologia had? Lovers? Companionship? Childhood friends(most likely not this one but I have to ask)?** _I mean, I guess it's safe to say that they have a certain history. You know, HISTORY *wink wink, nudge nudge*_

 **I wonder if there is some consequence after activating a memory?** _There's not, it's cool fam_

 **Is it hot in here or what?!** _WELL YES IT IS._

 **Why do I feel he (Acnologia) is her ancestor too?** _I dunno, why do you feel like that ;)_

 **What with the shaving? I mean Lucy's legs or Natsu's face for example. By the end of their journey there would be a tangled forest if they hadn't shaved.** _Zeref might be a demon but he ain't a barbarian. Guest in his Kingdom have the ability to use razors. Damn._

 **I know one channel on YouTube from Australia. They are called the JetCrew. Do you know them?** _Let me just check on my boomerang phone._

 **The mouse Banshee adopted mouse traits, which is how she was able to make her screams go through the ground right?** _Yes, exactly! Hey you're pretty good at this, want to take over?_

 **What other lion like qualities can Lucy take? Is she going to develop a megascream? Or does it allow her to have better control over her banshee cry?** _Not better control but if you remember, she was able to force Loke into dominance. So you could say she has a penchant for 'dominance'. Other questions are spoilers._

 **Are Natsu and Lucy going to have a battle in their true forms?** _I mean, if you want me to hold up Lucy's corpse… (that's way too far Fresh omg)_

 **While Jackal may not join the gang, will Lucy come back to the Vapids to help him get out of there?** _*fidgets nervously*_

 **Will Natsu and Lucy figure out exactly where they popped out of the tunnels in the next chapter?** _Sort of answered?_

* * *

 **I'm just going to go, I hope I didn't break too many hearts.**

 **I HAVE A PLAN. IT'S OKAY.**

 **(but can you really trust me?)**

 **Pray for Ultear, Erza, Jellal and Natsu plz**

 **Stay fresh dearies**

 **xo freshprincess**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

 **Their Grief**

* * *

 _(this song was requested by a reader Bakers28 - thank you dear! - and let me just say, it's suits this chapter and the last. Give it a listen if you want to break yourself)_

 _Fuse - Crywolf._

* * *

The demon tilted his head up, laying his head on the cold stone wall, basking in the grief and darkness that surrounded the kingdom he was trapped in. The dragon, Igneel, was outside his cell, talking to someone.

They were being particularly quiet, but the demon could hear. He wasn't stupid.

" _So you're saying her death caused him to lose control?"_ A familiar voice questioned, the tone blank, as _Igneel,_ the dragon who had thrown him in here, responded.

" _As far as I've heard, yes. It was a fatal blow. It's a wonder she managed to stay alive for those few seconds."_

" _Igneel, I haven't dealt with this sort of… change before. I could bring Natsu back with anger, when he lost control due to his rage, but this… this is different."_

They were both quiet and END hummed softly, listening to the soft sobs from two levels above him. They sounded familiar. It must be one of Natsu's friends. They lost someone. END remembered her. Gold hair, warm eyes. Then black hair and cold eyes. Two bipolar opposites within one being.

 _The Banshee._

He easily soothed away the hurt he felt the distant part of him experience as he remembered her, listening to the soft mutterings of humanity deep inside him.

" _Just do what you can Zeref. Get Natsu back."_

END rolled his eyes, not understanding how they didn't understand that he was Natsu as much as Natsu was END. They may appear to have two personalities, but the only noticeable difference between them was their humanity, or their lack of it.

" _I will try._ "

END closed his eyes, relaxing, twisting his wrists lightly against the steel magic-snatching shackles. The cell door creaked open, the thick, heavy metal screeching lightly against the floor.

"Have you come to torture me? It's been a long time since I've been at your mercy," END stated, listening to Zeref, his _demon brethren_ walk in.

"Demons do not have mercy, _Natsu._ You know this."

END smirked, "Using my other name as a reminder of who I am will not work this time. My humanity is gone. And I do not want it back."

"Because Lucy died?"

"It was a great opportunity to rid myself of the last vestiges of my humanity, I will admit."

"Do you remember her, Natsu?"

END sighed, slightly annoyed at this line of questioning, "It would be hard to forget her."

"Do you not feel sadness that she is no longer alive?"

END opened his eyes, meeting Zeref's dark ones, a blank, but hungry, urge writhing inside him. They stared at each other for the longest time, before END smiled.

"Sadness is such a human feeling."

"But do you feel it? Is there a part of you missing now that Lucy is gone? You loved her Natsu, she loved you."

"I do not love. Her power was interesting, as was her spirit, but she is dead now. So why should I care?"

The humanity inside him, tucked away, shuddered at the cold words directed at someone they loved, but END did not care. If anything, he was annoyed that Zeref kept bringing her up. As if telling him that the Banshee was dead would change him back again.

 _If anything, the incessant mentions just reminded him that he'd rather not feel at all._

Zeref nodded, as if he understood, before stating, "Unfortunately, you do not have the luxury to stay like this."

Darkness swirled inside him at the thinly veiled threat and END allowed his lips to spread into a crazed grin.

"Are you going to torture me now?"

"Don't sound so excited." Zeref smiled a little.

"Why wouldn't I be excited? I _live_ for pain. Whether it be given to me or caused by me, it's fun for the whole family."

The black haired Demon King shook his head, waving one hand out as multiple long, curled lashes appeared in the air, summoned by the shadows themselves. END smirked, keeping his eyes on Zeref, awaiting the bite of pain, ready to channel it into all those dark, crackling urges inside of him.

 _Pain was his friend._

* * *

Gray stared out the window, eyes scanning over the large volcanoes that littered the mountains, the ash and soot sinking from the sky, down to the hard ground. A line of large lanterns lit the path to castle, and Gray looked away, the pain shuddering through him.

 _A kingdom in mourning._

A cold soothing hand touched his cheek and he looked over to his mother who smiled sadly, "I am sorry for the loss of the girl. I know you had an unlikely friendship."

Gray closed his eyes slowly, grinding his teeth together. "You may understand it, but Father wasn't happy that we left."

"He still considers Princess Heartfilia a traitor to her country." She leaned back, her silver diadem sparkling in the low light of the cabin. "He is an old man, Gray. When you become his age, I would not be surprised if you are set in your ways as well."

Gray didn't remark upon how angry his Father had made him when he attempted to stop them from travelling here. After Erza had sent word to Gray, and Gray only, about Lucy's… _death._

"We are approaching the castle," their driver, and escort, shouted, her voice guarded and nervous. Gray supposed that made sense. It had been three years since she had seen her daughter, and the only news I had been able to give her was that she had been assisting Lucy and becoming an enemy of multiple Kingdoms.

Gray felt panic and sorrow settle inside his stomach, causing the animal parts of him to rise up. But that part of him didn't understand human emotions.

 _She can't be dead…_

 _It had to be a ruse to get them to come to the Moltens._

All Erza had said in her message, one that somehow found Gray without being intercepted by his father, was seven words. Seven words that made him rise from the dinner table, and walk out, his body shaking, his mind blank.

' _Lucy attacked. Killed. Funeral in three days.'_

Those words, those _stupid_ seven words, were the last one he had expected to hear from them. And it made his heart turn the coldest he'd ever felt, like the ice from his land had pierced deep inside of him.

The carriage slowly rolled to a halt, right outside the large amber doors that were wide-open. Two dragons in human form waited at the entrance for the party of two, and Queen Mika stepped out first, allowing her son a second to compose himself. Gray wasn't sure he could.

He'd only known Lucy for a few days, but the impression she left was breathtaking.

If Natsu ever heard him think that, he'd probably say it was part of her charm...then try to attack him for even noticing it.

There was a moment where Gray thought he could fall for someone like Lucy, or Lucy herself, but it was clear that nobody could come between she and Natsu. They orbited around each other, spoke with their eyes and connected in a way he was envious of. It reminded him of what he had had with Juvia.

And here he was, attending a funeral, of yet another amazing woman that should have had all the time in the world.

Juvia's death was years in the past, but in his mind, he often felt like it had happened only days before. And now, the almost expectant grief that had come with Juvia's passing was joined by the mind-numbing sorrow of Lucy leaving this world as well.

He could only imagine how her unlikely team, or family, as the way they bickered would suggest, were feeling.

Gray took a large breath then stepped out, shaking himself from his thoughts as their driver, wearing a large black cloak, informed them she would park the carriage by the others then catch up. Gray glanced over, hiding his shock at the three other carriages parked by the large open windows on the left side of the castle.

Three different royal emblems stood out, none of them Molten. Or dragon for that matter.

His mother also took notice, wearing the same practised smile, but Gray could tell she was surprised also.

"I surmised the Fae would be here, but admittedly, the others are…" Her words drifted off, sensing her son's grief and wanting to be as gentle with her curiosity as possible. "unexpected."

Gray just nodded and they walked up the stairs together, the mother letting her son lead, knowing that he had to handle this himself. When his promised, and ex-betrothed, had died, she coddled him and soothed his hurt like any mother would. But he was younger, and if he was to be king, he had to learn that death was a horror-filled, natural part of life.

She resisted the urge to grab the hand clenched at his side.

"Prince Fullbuster, Queen Fullbuster of the North. Thank-you for coming." The dragon girl bowed, the male dragon beside her following suit. When Gray merely stood there, not initiating conversation, Queen Mika stepped forward, allowing herself to help a _little_ bit.

 _He was her son after all._

"Are there any planned events we need to be aware of?"

"Queen Eileen of the Fae, and King Igneel are currently in a meeting, so unfortunately we have no news to give you as of yet." The girl winced, bowing again, "I apologize. I have been asked to see you to your quarters where you will be staying."

Queen Mika nodded, placing her hand on Gray's shoulder to shake him from his thoughts.

"Son, shall we go wash up before we make our official appearance?" She let him decide what was best for him, but hoped he would choose the right decision. She truly didn't want to test her son, but circumstances such as these were a way of seeing how a future King would react under this sort of pressure.

"Yes. That'd be best," he replied, his voice a little winded as the girl turned swiftly and lead them deeper into the castle. Gray could vaguely hear their escort catching up with them slowly, hanging back. But something else took his attention.

Familiar magic power exploded through the castle and their guide stopped abruptly, turning to a hallway adjacent to where they stood. She didn't move for a long moment, appearing to be in thought before heading towards where the magic had come from. Gray glanced at his mother before following, curious at why that power felt so familiar to him.

The girl stopped outside the door, "Please excuse me for a second, Queen Fullbuster, Prince Fullbuster and company."

They all looked elsewhere, giving the girl some semblance of privacy. She knocked gently on the door, her voice calm, but laced with emotion, "Dame Milkovich. Do you need assistance?"

Gray's head snapped up at another loud crash, and the power flared again.

 _Ultear._

Gray pushed the servant aside gently, before opening the door, surprised to find it unlocked. She sat on the floor, surrounded by books, her orbs floating around her, clutching a blanket in her hands. Sobs wrecked her, tears flowing, her mutterings hitched and panicked.

" _Why isn't it working?_ "

"Ultear," Gray stated softly, and she looked up slowly. Her eyes were full of pain and horror, and he knew then, it wasn't a ruse.

Then Lucy really was…

"I can't figure out how to bring her back," Ultear croaked, holding up the blanket. "It worked before. I saved that bird. I have everything I need, _so why isn't it working_?"

Gray approached her, gulping down his own pain at seeing somebody he grew up with in that state. His dark eyes flickered over her face and hair, noticing the fading streaks of grey that were slowly returning to her natural colour.

 _She's trying to bring Lucy back using that forbidden spell._

When Gray didn't respond, Ultear yelled, "If you _helped me..._ you're royal! You could boost my power. You can help me save her!"

"Ultear, that spell will kill you," Gray whispered, crouching down near her, hesitant to touch her, "Lucy has been… dead for a few days. It's too late."

"I couldn't do it on the field, it was like I forgot everything I am. I _fix_ things Gray, I see the future, but I never saw this. I should have _been able to fix this._ "

Gray touched her shoulder, and she shuddered, sobbing out, "I want her back. Please, _let me_ bring her back."

"You can't," Gray choked out, tears burning his eyes. "This isn't something you can fix."

Ultear gathered the blanket up in her arms, holding it to her chest and Gray noticed that it was the same one she had given Lucy in the North when she was cold. Hurt whipped at him, grief and devastation seeping through his skin, into his nervous system.

He gently tugged the blanket from her hands, noticing how she shook her head, and more of her tears fell. Then he wrapped it around her shoulders, burying her in the thick, faded red fabric. The noise that erupted from her made Gray close his eyes, the first tear sliding down his cheek.

"It's going to be okay," Gray promised. "We'll get whoever did this. I promise."

"I just want her back." Ultear reached out, clenching her hands in his shirt, placing her head on his chest as she cried and moaned her sadness. Gray noticed the approaching figure out of the corner of his eye and brushed a kiss against her forehead, another tear falling, hitting her hair.

Then he gently loosened her hands with his own, whispering, "You know what you need more than anything right now?"

Ultear didn't move, but Gray did. He slid to the side and Ur Milkovich, high witch and master ice wielder, kneeled in front of her broken daughter. She took a deep breath before touching Ultear's cheeks gently. Gray watching the private scene with a hollow heart.

"Some things you just can't fix, petal."

Ultear sobbed, throwing her hands up to wrap around the older woman's neck. " _Mom._ "

* * *

Erza Scarlet stared at the man across from her, and the sword that stuck through his wrist, pinning him to the wall. Her other sword was pushed through his thigh and his face was bloodied and bruised.

She was aware of the audience watching from the open cell door as she grabbed a cloth, wiping his blood from her hands. She grazed the fabric her over the abrasions she had created on her own fingers with the ferocity of her hits.

"You've lasted longer than I expected." Her voice didn't sound like her own, and the man flinched, fear in his eyes as he watched her through one barely open eye. It was ironic that she only had one eye. The damage she had done to his face mocked her own loss.

Lucy's smiling face speared through her mind, and the rising urge to cry almost took control, but she beat it down, focusing on the anger she experienced to drown out the sorrow.

 _Someone had attacked her sister, killed her. And she knew that the hired help in front of her knew who._

"I am curious about only one thing," she spoke clearly, her voice thoughtful and yet full of rage at the same time. "I have kept you alive for three days of continuous torture, and yet, this person still scares you more than the idea of living in this cell, always on the verge of bleeding out, for the rest of your pathetic existence."

He gulped, before rasping, his voice almost entirely gone from all the screaming he had been doing, "I told you, someone hired me, but they kept their face covered. They didn't talk and it was night when we met."

"And they asked _you_ to attack and kill Lucy Heartfilia," Erza summarised, her anger growing as he nodded, coughing up a large amount of blood.

"And how did you know how to track us?"

"She gave me directions. And some possible places the girl might be."

Erza raised her eyebrow at this clue, "She?" Previously it had always been the same answer, 'they' or 'the person who hired me'. _She_ meant he _had_ noticed something about this figure.

The man paled as Erza took a deep breath, summoning the same blade she had given Lucy to use during their travels and the companionship ritual.

She would force him to speak using Lucy's knife _._ It was fitting.

"I am not playing games any more. You have to the count of five to tell me what you know about this… 'woman'. And no more lying. If you don't, I slice off your lips and summon someone who will search through your memories."

"You can't do that," he sounded stupidly confident, and Erza sighed, shaking her head.

"The only reason I haven't done so yet is because you are still conscious. Stealing memories takes an unconscious mind. I wanted to avoid using her talents because she's considerably nastier and will not do it gently." That was a lie. Truthfully, Erza hadn't involved Ultear because she was buried in her own version of grief. And Erza had _wanted_ to hurt him, to take revenge, to hurt the person who had taken away her sister.

But if he wouldn't tell her what she needed to know, she wouldn't hesitate to involve Ultear any longer.

 _For Lucy._

The man took too long to think about her offer, and Erza's patience disappeared, striding up to him with a rough, critical gleam in her one eye. The armoured fairy slid the blade over her fingers twice, getting used to it's weight, wondering how deep she would have to cut. His eyes widened in fear, as she reached him, holding the sword up to his face, dipping the edge into the corner of his lips as the killer jerked back, hitting his head against the wall behind him.

" _No, no!_ Stop!"

"Four seconds." Her voice was cold as Erza wrapped her hand in his hair, holding his struggling head still with a painful grip. Then Jellal's calm, soft voice spoke from the corner of the room.

"Erza, your Mother and the other royals are watching you."

"Then close the door," Erza snapped back before shouting, "Three!"

He screamed, thrashing to the best of his ability which made the knives sunk into his body from her previous attempts shift. He howled in pain, and Erza slid Lucy's blade across the skin above his upper lip. Blood seeped from the deep wound, and he screamed.

"Two," she growled, a part of her finding relief in this horrible act. He had taken somebody she loved from her, and then taken another as a result, forcing him to lose all his humanity, in order to escape his pain.

 _She needed to protect him, and avenge Lucy._

She grit her teeth, digging her knife in deeper, readying herself to start slicing off his lips before he shouted, spit smacking her on her cheek.

"She _talked_ okay! She talked! That's how I know she was a woman! But there's something else! I didn't realise until later, but, _she was a Banshee!"_ He howled and Erza's hand flew back, dropping the knife to the floor as he sagged forward. He panted roughly, blood sliding into his mouth as Erza rolled the words over in her mind.

"A Banshee?"

"She wouldn't tell me why she wanted it done, but she told me the Heartfilia princess was a Banshee and that I had to kill her with one blow or else… When I lined the shot, the power that surrounded my target was exactly like the power _she_ carried _._ That's all I know, I swear!"

Erza tested his words with her one eye before turning away, heading towards the still open door, "Kill him Jellal."

He nodded and she left, staring at the older royals with an air of animosity. Her mother was there, standing beside King Dreyar, and his grandfather, ex-King Makarov.

"What will you do with this information?"

Erza stared at her mother for a second, "Jude Heartfilia isn't the most powerful threat any more. If there's another Banshee, it's guaranteed she's older, more powerful, and she's managed to kill the one other creature that might have had a chance to match her power."

Queen Eileen nodded, as Erza turned, "I'm going to go see Natsu."

Not listening to her queen and mother's objections, Erza made her way down to the cell where Natsu was being held, or at least, what was left of him. Erza remembered the nickname the demons had created for him, when she visited the Vapids as a child alongside the annoying dragon.

 _END._

Natsu had never liked it, but apparently the demon inside of him thought it was amusing and soon it was easier to refer to him by that name, instead of Natsu. It hurt to think that someone you genuinely cared for - reluctantly in Erza's case - could hold that much darkness and death inside of him.

When she walked down stairs a furry blonde figure stopped her. Jackal stood in front of her, having come with his Master. Natsu hated that Zeref was the only one able to push his demon back, but Erza knew he was glad to have a back-up plan.

Especially after the events that had happened as a result of his demon in the past.

Jackal's glowing eyes fell over her bloodied armour and hands, before stepping to the side, "Lord Zeref is with the King of the Dragons. I can't leave the hallway, but I'll give you as much privacy as I can."

As far as demons went, Jackal wasn't the worst.

Erza nodded, passing him, counting the cells until she stopped outside the double steel plated thick door, the cell where only two creatures had ever been held.

 _Lucy, and… END._

She pulled the door open, before stepping inside, her one good eye taking in the view that was Natsu now. He was shackled to the wall, legs splayed wide apart, sweat sticking on his body, multiple gaping wounds and cuts on his skin, healing rapidly through his power.

He lifted his head and his eyes were completely black. The horns on top of his head, thick and shrouded in shadows, made fear climb through Erza's system. She raised her eyebrow at his piercing stare and his lips twitched, the movement so _Natsu_ that it stunned Erza.

"Well look how the esteemed has fallen." His voice was a low drawl, lacking the usual warmth, raising hairs on Erza's arms. "The once proud Fae princess, now slumming it in the dungeons with the filthy half-breed."

"I hope you don't expect me to feel sorry for you." Erza's voice was strong. She had looked into scarier eyes, and acted as though they hadn't disturbed her. But it was different when it was someone you knew. Someone you trusted, respected, and loved.

The grin that spread across Natsu's lips was a dark, sinister thing. "There's that merciless attitude I enjoy so much. Apparently I'm not the only poor being that you have exercised it on today." He flicked his head at the blood and Erza glanced down, realising it _was_ a fair bit of blood.

"I've been working on the man who killed Lucy."

END's eyes narrowed for a split and it made Erza study him, not used to such a _reaction_ on the demon. She didn't speak, watching as his features relaxed into a lazy smirk, "Well, talk to me about the investigation. I assume he's still alive?"

"Jellal should have killed him by now."

"Your little 'no witnesses rule' never was any fun. If there is no one to live, there is no one to create stories about your strength. Your valor. Your power."

"I never thought you'd be the one to care about campfire stories."

"I like to amuse myself with the little things," END replied with a shrug that clearly told Erza he was keeping his real reason quiet. But she didn't push, instead, she cleared her throat and crouched close to him, keeping her voice low.

He raised an eyebrow, but listened, large fangs gleaming.

"There's another Banshee. She's probably the one who triggered Lucy's awakening, and has been hunting her this entire time."

END leaned even closer, and Erza resisted the urge to move back, not trusting him to not attack her. But he didn't.

"And let me guess, taking out… the other Banshee was a way to ensure her survival."

"It's possible. I don't know her motive yet, but I do know sitting around here isn't going to help anything."

"This sounds like the beginning of a plan," END mused softly, the noise a low growl in the back of his throat. Erza leaned back, staring into his black eyes.

"We are going to go behead a Banshee. For Lucy. We'll hunt her down and make her pay. I already know Ultear is going to say yes… Jellal may or he may not."

"He's not exactly the cold-blooded killer you need for this type of mission." END smirked slightly. Erza sighed, not wanting to admit it. Jellal had his moments of coldness, but this was going against everything the royals of Fiora stood for. This was basically a manhunt, and they had been made illegal years before.

Jellal had worked hard for the rank he held, climbing from poverty to one of the Fae's most prized knights. Erza didn't want to involve him in anything that would jeopardize that.

"Well, where do I sign up?"

Erza smiled ruefully, " _You_ aren't Natsu."

"I'm _basically_ Natsu, just without a little, tiny, completely unnecessary piece of him," END grinned, copying Natsu's usual grin which made Erza fight back a shudder. Her glare made him roll his eyes and his face settled back into that blank, dark and oddly polite façade.

"I can't trust you, END. The piece of you that is missing, is your humanity, the thing that made you love Lucy to begin with. It is not an insignificant loss."

END sighed, "Why does everyone keep mentioning that word? _Love._ Look where it has gotten us. I'm shackled in a basement, being tortured by my estranged cousin, my woman is dead and my _father_ won't let me go to the funeral."

Erza blinked a few times, noticing the annoyed clench of his jaw, and she had a sneaking suspicion that maybe END did care about _something._ She refused to summon hope that Lucy had changed the demon inside of him, because the darkness was unchanging.

But that reaction she saw begged the question, _could that darkness feel?_

 _Had he lost all of his humanity?_

 _Or were parts of Natsu leaking out?_

 _What parts were END and what parts were Natsu?_

"Lucy's already been buried, Natsu," Erza whispered, moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes, clinging to her eyelashes. He frowned up at her, probably noticing how she had said his true name, rather than his appointed nickname.

"Igneel, Ultear, and I buried her the night we got here. You were unconscious but…" Erza sucked in a short pained breath, hoping that some part of Natsu was there, listening to her, "We buried her where you both first met."

Nothing showed on his blank face, veins of black crawling around his eyes, pulsating with the black magic that was funnelling through him.

"That's truly touching," he replied with a smirk. "So when are you breaking me out for the mission?"

Erza sighed, not truly knowing what she had been expecting, but a part of her tightened in pain, pain over losing Lucy, and pain for Natsu's loss.

She closed her eye for a second, "Five days. Long enough for my spies to gather whatever information they can. Be ready. And END?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Keep it to yourself. Don't squeal it to Zeref while he's grinding your bones. Or consider the invitation rescinded."

She stood up, turning around as he laughed, the noise a touch manic. Erza had heard that terrifying sound before. It was the same laugh he had made right before he lifted his foot, delight flaring in his eyes, ready to stomp her ribs in.

* * *

There was something wrong with the sky.

It lacked stars.

A distant field, beside a beautiful blue lake, held a coffin and a beautiful, yet quaint headstone. It read a young princess' name, the death of a creature long forgotten, but forever needed. A fresh bouquet of lilies and roses sat on the upended earth, the mulch soft with the light patter of rain.

A passing dragon did his patrols in the sky above, lights flickered in the nearby castle, and souls mourned the loss of a cherished loved one.

The moon was not visible, hiding her face from the earth. Trees moved with the gentle wind, grass rustled, and moisture grew in the clouds, creating a slightly heavier pour, as if the world was crying, going through the movements of grief like all the other beings that had been touched by her life.

Certain in the knowledge that the patrol would not be back that way for a few hours, a winged man landed lightly beside the grave. Blue hair tumbled off his shoulders, escaping the tie with which he had pulled it back, and a second later, a creature of the night dropped beside him, catapulting from a nearby tree.

"Is it time?" the vampire queried excitedly, her short, silver hair cut in a raggedy fashion, a thrilled smile on her lips, exposing sharp fangs. Her skin was alabaster, clear and in strength akin to diamonds of the highest clarity. She had fed well, and was sated, not wanting to be distracted from the important, _important_ mission they had to do.

The dragon rolled his shoulders, his wings snapping back into his shoulder-blades, before crouching down, lightly touching the soft soil covering her coffin.

"Soon," he murmured, closing his eyes, as the oddest burst of hope jumped through him. To have been watching her for so long, readying himself for the chapter when he would introduce himself into her story. The blood of his blood, the bright spark of a love lost. A reminder that he had a purpose in this world. But for so long, he had to wait idly on the side-lines.

Becoming her true self was never going to be easy. She had support, he knew this from watching her, and she had accomplished much. But he also knew, all too well, that things were moving too slowly, and needed to change. He didn't have the power to take down the _serpent,_ and the beast stupidly presumed that the buried princess would not have enough power to pull herself through her second awakening.

After seeing and hearing her progress, he knew that she had enough will, strength and courage to pull herself through whatever came her way.

Watching the spear pierce her, forcing himself to not intervene, to let her friends and loved ones grieve without another clue to think otherwise, was the hardest thing he had to do. He knew what it felt like, to watch someone you cared for die, and then not now how to move on.

But he would fix that.

"Should we start digging now?" His odd companion - his stalker, though he put up with her reluctantly - asked eagerly. He closed his eyes, wondering why he saved her from those bandits all those years ago. She should have found a coven, or perhaps a family to suck dry. Instead, she proclaimed her undying faith to whatever he needed until she was able to repay him. Which had come in handy more than once.

Of course, that still didn't stop her from being an incessant annoyance.

"No. If we disrupt the grave, we could hurt the process."

"Oh, right. Well, how much longer? I want to meet her already!"

"Yukino," the dragon sighed, turning his eyes to bear on hers, red flaring through them, "You cannot leap onto her at the first available moment. She will be disorientated and hurt. You must exercise caution and restraint."

"I know that!" She waved off his words. "I know how to be gentle."

"I watched you rip out a criminal's jugular in the heat of the moment not too long ago," he muttered, turning back to the grave in front of him.

"Well, that's because he tried to cop a feel. He had it coming. No sampling the goods before buying, you know?" He rolled his eyes at her words, feeling increasingly annoyed. But that was before the wind picked up. He stood, glancing around, as Yukino visibly brightened.

"That's a good sign, right?"

Acnologia, lost King of the Dragons, nodded from his position beside her, "Did you tell the mermaid where to meet us?"

"She'll get as close to the border as she can, but if she steps one foot in this land, they'll sense her. And that's a definite no-no, right?"

"Yes, it would be beneficial if her presence remains a secret until… it happens," Acnologia agreed. "A friendly, familiar face will help her."

"Hey, I have a question." Yukino picked at her nails, flicking away some dirt that sat underneath them. "If this girl is supposed to be your… great great, however many greats, grand-daughter, why didn't you contact her before? Then _you_ would have been the familiar face!"

"It's surprising that you think my reasons are _any_ of your business. It's even more startling that you assume I will deign to answer you." The wind picked up even more, swirling around them in a gust of celestial power, seeping into the ground.

Yukino pouted, but remained silent, basking in the feel of that much natural essence in the atmosphere.

Deep beneath their feet, drops of white clouded light sunk through the ground, seeking the one that they were called to. The wood of the coffin was no sort of protection against the glowing rivulets. They sunk deeper, touching lifeless skin, filling dried bones, replenishing dead organs.

Up above ground, Acnologia and Yukino waited, one patiently. The other, _not_ so much. Acnologia looked up just as the wind disappeared completely, an eerie silence echoing through the field.

Below them, two eyes snapped open, a gasp of breath echoing in the confined space, as the stars themselves refilled the resurrected princess' eyes.

* * *

 **And I go and pull a Mashima. Ladies and gents, your death threats (most of you did it, don't tell me I'm lying here) were absolutely fantastic. I think I was actually dying of laughter by the end of it, so kudos to you.**

 **And to the other people being so sweet and loving the angst/my writing style/ my genuine freshness, I love you too boo.**

 **A few of you were acting like the previous chapter was the ONLY chapter in Natsu's POV which is just incorrect information. There's another one previous, where they meet Gajeel. Get your facts straight.**

 **I warned you all ahead of time in the previous chapter I wouldn't be answering any questions, but for the next chapter, it will return. Although, I'm noticing there ARE A LOT and I might be cutting them down to 13 instead of the twenty-thirty I get. I don't know yet, I'm undecided :)**

 **On another note, I will be participating in Nalu Week 2017 but not all the prompts ~ the next chapter may be a touch late for this weeks updates because my beta and I are both super busy but we will try to get it out around the same time! Keep a look out for my prompts on my tumblr and on here as well! My tumblr asks is open for any questions you guys have, if you worry I won't answer yours plus I love hearing from you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, I -reluctantly- love you all. I'm Acnologia and you are my vamp!Yukino ~**

 **see you next time**

 **stay fresh shitheads**

 **xo freshprincess**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

 **Their Reunion**

* * *

 _Smoke by Daughter~ (suggested by Lady Lutka, ty ty)_

* * *

I blinked wearily, my body singing in pain. My head throbbed as I lifted my hands to rub at it lightly. They smacked solid wood, the enclosed space I was in making it hard to wiggle my hand up.

I placed my hand flat on the wood above me, then the other on the side.

 _A rectangle…_

After feeling around, sense and realisation hit me, making fear choke up my throat, and my blood turn cold.

 _Coffin._

 _I was in a coffin._

I slammed my palms against the wood, kicking my feet, scraping my knees, and elbows as panic rushed through me.

 _Buried. I was buried alive._

My mind swam with the facts, and they weren't good. I didn't know how far down I was, how much oxygen I had, how long I would last before I…

Memories flashed through my head, and I stopped moving, remembering Natsu, our first time, the morning after, _Ultear walking into the clearing…_

The spear, _the spear._

Tears burnt my eyes, frustrated, confused and terrified. I _died._ Ultear crying, Natsu trying to heal me.

 _I had died._

I dug my nails into the wood, scratching and clawing, trying to pry it, trying to escape. It occurred to me that even if I managed, I would be swallowed with dirt. I coughed, then began to slam my fists against the coffin, not caring about the repercussions.

If I didn't try to get out of here, _I'd die._

Again.

Panic and desperation sunk into me, making my movements crazed as I screamed wordlessly, bruising my fingers, cutting my knuckles with how ferociously I was tearing at the coffin lid. Something metal brushed along my wrist when I reared my hand back, my head knocking against the wood with a pained thud.

I wiggled my fingers, touching the metal _thing_ clinging to my hair, before running my fingers down the softness attached to it. I tried to unclip it from my hair but it remained snug to the strands, and I blindly inspected it, biting my lip to stifle my sob when I realised what it was.

 _It was Lisanna's feather._

I remember packing it away, telling Natsu that it was too valuable to risk being lost in the North, then then he had made the stupid joke that if I wanted it, he'd give me one of _his_ feathers. Tears burned in my eyes when I remembered his smile, and the way he denied his natural form, even though we both knew he didn't have feathers.

I placed my hands against the coffin lid, taking a deep, shaky breath in before clawing heavily, digging into the hard, unforgiving wood. I did it again, and again, as pain bit into my nerves, blood gathering on my fingers as I broke my nails and scratched my skin raw.

But I didn't stop.

I pounded on the wood, the sound of splintering and creaking making me gasp helplessly, my head spinning as the air got thinner. My muscles seized but I pushed past the agony and burning to hit the roof of my coffin another time, rasping in panic when the noise of wood giving, cracking under my feral administrations.

I felt along the lid, my eyes shut tightly, holding my breath before my shaking fingers found the rupture in the wood, a small, tiny thing that gave me enough hope to kick against the bottom of the coffin. It did what I thought it would, made the small crack a little longer. I kicked again, and again, to the best of my ability in a cramped, small space, attempting to loosen the wood, to stretch it.

I dug my fingers into the slither, wincing in pain and began to pry and claw at the crack. Dirt slithered in through it and onto my chest, and I took another deep breath in, almost sobbing in relief when more dirt poured in, ignoring my stinging nerves.

Then the dirt stopped.

I clawed again, tears falling down my face, seeking more dirt, because it was proof that I was getting out. Dirt meant I was making the hole bigger. I squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out why the dirt wasn't falling onto my chest, before moonlight flooded the inside of the coffin.

 _The lid had been opened._

Cool, sweet air surrounded me and I gasped in a breath, air brushing past my cheeks, cooling my tears against my skin. I closed my eyes, hoping this wasn't some delusion from lack of oxygen. A strong, hand gripped my arm, and tugged me into sitting position before I felt myself being pulled out.

 _Out…_

Soft, lush grass touched me through my clothes, damp and welcome but the hand on me was not.

A familiar voice stated softly, deep and manly, "Breathe. You are out."

 _He's still touching me._

Something inside me snapped and I lashed out, my right fist curling tight and flying, blindly punching at whoever held me. It connected with skin, and the hand disappeared, a noise between a growl and a gasp leaving _his_ lips.

My eyes flew open as I held my hands up, shocked at myself, "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean- you were touch- and I was just-" But once my eyes readjusted to the light, my fierce apology died, as I stared at the man across from me, kneeling, touching his jaw.

A thick mane of blue hair tumbled off his shoulders, black sharp tattoo's decorating his skin, a piercing gaze of accusation in his eyes.

"What…" I whispered, shocked at the dragon across from me.

 _Acnologia?_

 _He's alive?_

At my soft word, his eyes softened and now it looked like he was nervous. He didn't move closer, and I was glad because I think I might have just become instantly claustrophobic from being buried.

My mind spun with the possibilities of him being a ghost, but to my knowledge, ghosts couldn't touch you. But he had pulled me from the coffin. And I had punched him _._ I was so sure, I _had_ punched him.

"How are you not dead?" I blurted, shocked, and his eyebrows furrowed, possibly at my rude question. But that's honestly all I could think about.

 _Dragons weren't immortal. It had been over eight hundred years since he was around._

A loud, delighted laugh burst from the left of me and I reluctantly took my eyes off _him,_ and turned them to the woman who stood there. She had short, ruggedly cut hair that was a mimic of the moon's colour, silver and almost _sparkling_ in the dim light. Two big eyes were scrunched in her laughter, holding her stomach, wearing a rather revealing dress with…

My eyes flickered down, _no shoes?_

"That is _hilarious!_ " she cackled, hunching over. "She _punched_ you then-" Her sentence was cut off by another round of uncontrollable laughter and despite my shock and stress, my lips quirked in amusement. Her laugh reminded me of Ultear's…

That was like a splash of freezing water over my slight amusement and I closed my eyes, biting my lip to keep my tears of relief and sadness at bay. My power was pleasantly silent, so I took a moment to poke at it, wondering if dying and come back to life had changed it in some way.

It didn't react to my will which made a beat of fear rock through me.

"You are trying to call your power," Acnologia – the should-be-dead-dragon – stated and my eyes flew open, shocked at how he knew that. He slowly stood up, ignoring the other woman entirely as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked hesitantly, and he moved his eyes over me, checking for _something._

"Your power just brought you back to life. It needs a cool down period before you can manifest and summon it."

"So, I did die…" I murmured, closing my eyes tightly to keep away the fear, even though my power didn't react to it. It was very similar to the new level aftermath I had hit in the Vapids. A numb, quiet, lulling presence.

"How did you know I was trying to summon it?"

He seemed to think about this question extensively, as if he had secrets that he didn't want to tell me. But I was pretty sure I already knew one of them.

"Does it have something to do with my ancestor? Leora Heartfilia?" The minute I said her name, his shoulders tightened and his gaze moved from the floor to me, staring into my eyes with a very pointed, fierce look.

When he didn't say anything, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to call her _Lee?_ " I was annoyed, this was my wellbeing and survival we were discussing and he was purposely keeping things from me.

His jaw clenched. "How do you know that name?"

"How do _you_ know that I was trying to call my power?"

"That will be explained soon."

I bristled at those words, ignoring him when he asked how I knew her nickname. There was something about him… I couldn't place it. I felt him move, his hand reaching out, and panic crawled over my skin.

"No. Don't touch me," I snapped, unable to keep my fear from my voice. "Just _don't_." He slowly moved his large hand back, head tilting, probably listening to my heart pound in my chest. I knew I wasn't really scared of him, but the idea of anyone touching me after being trapped underground, suddenly was the scariest thing I could perceive.

"Well, aren't you doing _marvellously_ well," the woman chirped. "Five minutes into it, and you've managed to upset her, incite her anger, and make her cry. And you haven't even told her what you want from her yet."

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not crying!" we denied at the same time, which made me flinch back. The woman sighed, before reaching into her pocket, revealing a small dark pouch. She walked towards me slowly, keeping her hands up in the air as a sign of good faith.

"Princess, my name is Yukino. I'm not going to touch you, but I have something that might take away some of your pain." Her eyes glanced down to my self-inflicted wounds and when I looked down at them, I winced.

 _Why does it always hurt as soon as you look at it?_

My fingers and knuckles were bleeding, multiple nails broken back or peeling off. It made horror and revulsion simmer up in me, but I beat down the urge to vomit, holding my palm out, watching as she tapped the bag and a tiny pink ball dropped into my palm.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the strange glossy sphere, as it rolled around in my cupped palm.

"It's a peach pill," she informed me. "It won't heal your wounds, but it will numb the pain."

"Will it make me faint?" I pinned her with a distrusting gaze and she laughed, shaking her head.

"No. I promise, it won't."

I couldn't really trust her promises, so I bargained. "I'll take it once he answers my questions."

"Does it look like I care if you are in pain or not?" Acnologia growled, but we both ignored it as Yukino cringed playfully, her eyes sparkled.

"I apologize for his charming behaviour. He's an idiot. Hopefully it doesn't run in the family."

Her words confused me for a long beat and I attempted a guess, glancing down her curvy figure. "Are you pregnant with his child?"

Horror played over her features, her opal eyes going wide. " _Excuse_ me?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you are pregnant with his child, then you'd worry about your child being infected by his idiocy…" I explained nervously, gulping when a flash of amusement settled into those big eyes. I saw a glimpse of fang and took it upon myself to assume she was a vampire.

I had met one or two, and the fangs, skin and… _presence_ had been a lot like hers.

"No. I'm definitely not, in any way, pregnant by him." Yukino looked like she was trying not to laugh as she said it and I wondered if I was left out of some sort of private joke between them. Or maybe the idea of being pregnant with Acnologia's baby was just amusing to her for some reason.

Returning to the conversation at hand, I tried to give her back the pill, "I'm not taking it until he answers my questions."

Yukino gave Acnologia a pointed look. "Are you seriously going to let her writhe in pain?"

"She's hardly writhing."

She rolled her eyes, standing up from her crouched position. "Keep it. You can take it whenever you want."

"How long have I been…" The words caught at the back of my mouth and I cleared my throat weakly, "Dead?"

"Almost three days," she informed me. "They buried you the night you were brought back here by the red-haired fairy."

"Erza… Is she okay? Are my friends hurt?"

"Physically, no. But I imagine they are going through the stages of grief. We can't get too close to the castle or we will be discovered, so I am not certain."

Tears burned in my eyes as I imagined this, my friends hurting because they thought I was still dead. I wondered where Natsu was, how he was coping and it made a part of me ache even more, a cold tremble of horror rolling up my spine.

 _I had to see them._

A new resolve strengthened in my head, allowing me to climb to my feet, and begin walking towards where most lights were being shown. Unfortunately, I didn't get more than seven steps before Acnologia was directly in front of me, frowning.

"We have to meet with a friend of yours at the border. The mermaid."

I blinked, "Aquarius is here?" Hope blossomed inside of me, as well as a longing to reunite with her. He nodded, appearing begrudgingly pleased that I had known who he was talking about immediately.

But, no matter how much I wanted to see her, to talk to her, to make sure she was okay, I had something much more important to deal with.

"She can meet me at the castle then." I brushed past him, limping slightly, as my bones creaked, muscles aching. I glanced over at the lake, before realising that they had buried me where I had first met Natsu, the night that I had run from a kingdom I had destroyed. Sadness and my own form of grief made my soul sink to my stomach, as I headed in the direction Natsu had come from that night.

 _Surely, a castle wouldn't be so hard to find…._

Acnologia appeared in front of me again, barking out, "No. You need to turn around and come with us to meet her."

"No, I need to see if my friends are okay," I replied stubbornly, trying to continue walking, but he crowded in closer, a firm glare in those dark eyes.

"This is not a game, Lucy," he growled. "There are more important things to be worrying about. The mermaid has information that you need to hear."

"Aquarius is welcome to tell me it in the castle, _after_ I check on my friends," I snapped back, annoyed that he thought he could tell me what to do. No matter what relationship he had with my ancestor, that did not mean I had to listen to him.

My words seemed to infuriate him. "Stop being childish. Your friends and their feelings will not matter at all if something happens to them because you didn't follow my commands."

"Are you threatening me?" I took a step towards him, glaring sharply. "I may not have my powers back yet, but you should know that people who threaten me don't end up very well."

"I'm simply stating the facts at hand."

"Well, simply don't. My friends think I'm dead, and I am going to rectify that situation promptly. You can listen to _my_ command and tell Aquarius to come to the dragons' castle. I'll make sure she is welcomed," I bit out, the warm rush of anger spreading over my limbs, making the pain dull slightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't command me, you are barely a woman."

I bristled at his words. "Get out of my way. I'm not coming with you right now. I'm going to the castle."

"You may think that, but I will not hesitate to drag you to the mermaid if necessary."

"You can try," I growled, a spark of wrath lighting me up. I felt my power jolt a little, slowly awakening. He sensed it, his eyes flaring, but he didn't move at all. We glared at each other heatedly, daring the other to take just one step, say just one thing, that the other didn't like.

An awed, amazed laugh made us both glance to Yukino, who had been watching the stand off with considerable amusement. "The resemblance… It's uncanny."

Her words confused me, but they were understood by Acnologia, who growled at her lowly, stepping to the side, pointing at the castle. "The entire castle is under lock-down and people assume you are dead. King Dragneel has issued a warning that any suspicious people should be taken down first, and asked questions later. Once a dragon spots you – and they will – they will not hesitate to beat you into a pale pulp to protect and carry out their king's orders."

If he was trying to scare me, it wasn't working.

I didn't care if they attacked me to protect their kingdom. Because afterward, they would take me to the castle and I would see my friends.

Acnologia kept talking, about duty mostly, but I tuned out his words entirely and continued walking. He didn't even realise, too caught up in his tangent, until Yukino tossed out a comment.

"Boss, she's really not listening."

I wondered idly what their relationship was exactly, and how it would affect me, until a tight, calloused grip snatched up my wrist. My power rose in an instant, a wave of electricity in the wind, and I pushed it towards him with my mind, like snapping a rubber band into his skin.

A warning.

He fell to his knees, my hand slipping out of his grasp. Since I knew he used to be able to withstand Leora's Scream, I had to assume that the only reason I got him on his knees was the element of surprise.

My head spun and I stumbled forward, realising that I shouldn't have used my power so soon. It was working on stabilising, on filling back up, and I had greedily assumed it was ready.

Two smooth, cold hands caught me before I lost my footing and I glared up at Yukino weakly, hoping she wasn't about to subdue me.

"Easy. I'll take you to the castle."

"Yukino," Acnologia growled, climbing to his feet as she sighed, shaking her head, and lifted me easily into her arms. I awed at her strength as they stared each other down, a silent challenge in their gazes.

"I promised to protect you and help you, always keeping your best interests in mind. Well, I believe that in your best interests, she needs to _not_ hate you. So, we will do it her way, and you will use your humanity to realise you have been in this position before."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Acnologia snarled to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

"When Leora died, I was not aware of the second awakening. Yukino is trying to remind me of how I felt when I thought someone I cared about died."

"Second awakening?" The words echoed through my head, my memory telling me I had read it somewhere before.

"Is that what just happened? I read that Leora went through it… and that you were there."

"I was beside her grave when she crawled out, yes," he said. I waited for him to continue, but it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything else. He seemed to be trapped in his own mind, a haunted look passing his features before he walked over to us.

"Give her here," he commanded gruffly, and Yukino obeyed with an amused sort of knowing smile. It felt so strange to be passed from one being to another like some sort of overgrown baby, but I knew I wouldn't be much of a runner in my current condition. If I even stood I would probably keel over.

"Two metres ahead, look out for any patrols," he commanded her, adjusting his grip on me. Something about his nose, and his lips made me squint at him, a familiarity in his features that I just couldn't place.

I pushed it from my mind, settling on attempting to be polite. "Thank you."

"Once we get you to your friends and make sure they aren't hostile, I will send Yukino to fetch the mermaid. I was not being dramatic when I told you there were things you needed to hear."

"I know," I whispered truthfully. "But this is more important."

He didn't respond and just began to run forward, moving like an efficient, silent breeze across the clearing, following Yukino who was scouting up ahead. We had to stop a few times, to allow patrolling dragons to pass along from above, using the line of trees as cover.

Nerves simmered up inside of me. I worried about what I was walking into; how they would all react to seeing me.

 _Would they believe I was truly here?_

I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, and exhaustion swam over me, trying to lull me into a sleep. I jolted back awake, and Acnologia glanced down, still running, obviously attempting not to jostle me too much.

"Sleep will be hard for the first few nights. You were brought back from what is said to be the eternal sleep. Your body will try to shut down, and to avoid that, your power will wake you up. Leora mentioned she had nightmares for those days that her power was settling, and refilling."

Seeing as he was practically a primary source, I greedily inhaled the information he was giving me. "Is there any way to combat it?"

"If there was, Lee never found it," he murmured, his brows tightening. "No matter who was around her, or how long she stayed up, she'd never rest easy."

"Does it only happen during the second awakening?"

Acnologia was quiet for a few long seconds, before he asked, "What do you know about the six animals?"

I frowned, pulling the information together in my mind, "The six spirit animals that supposedly guard the gates to the other side. Lion is one of them, which I have the ability to manifest. I'll need to think a little more to remember the others, why?"

"When Leora was alive, she researched those animals extensively. Trying to figure out their weaknesses, seeing as she was one of the two Banshee's fighting for the light side during the war." He stopped running for a second causing me to look over to Yukino who was hunkered down, watching as two dragons passed from above, only in their half-mode. I wondered idly why I had never seen a dragon in a full change.

When Yukino waved, he started running again, and the castle grew closer.

He cleared his throat, his voice slightly affected by the pace he was going. "Many books referenced not only one, or two, awakenings, but six. One for each animal guarding the gate."

"Are you trying to tell me I could die six times and come back to life each time?" I gasped, shocked as Acnologia shook his head.

"No Banshee has ever been recorded having that much power, but apparently, that is a possibility. Leora was up to her fourth before she finally passed away."

"What decides if you can resurrect yourself like that? Some sort of higher power?"

"You are aware of how demons resurrect themselves, it's not unlike that. It's one of the reasons Banshees were thought to be a demonic being at the beginning. No power is higher than your own when it comes to your life, Lucy, don't forget that," he informed me sternly, and it oddly felt like he was some sort of father figure, giving me bizarre life advice. I shook away the strange comparison, eyeing him curiously before a question pushed to the front of my mind.

I winced, but asked anyway. "Did you know that Leora's last awakening was her last? Was there a sign?"

He didn't look like he was going to answer, but a minute later, he stated calmly, trying to look unaffected, "No. I did not."

The image of Acnologia, sitting beside a grave, just waiting for Leora to come back to life whipped at me, and I remained quiet, tilting my head away from him, hiding my pity. We were just a few metres from the castle now, running the boundary of trees, trying to find a way in without being immediately detected.

We were passing an open, glass windowed sitting room, the back-door open. Yukino huffed softly, realising that there was somebody sitting on the seat outside. She held a glass in their fingers, long dark purple hair pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head.

A familiar red blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, a hallowed look on the woman's features as she took a sip of the amber liquid.

My heart stuttered and I twisted out of Acnologia's grip, which made him skid to a stop.

 _Ultear._

"Careful!" he hissed, trying to keep me in his arms, but I fought against him, pushing at his chest so he would gently deposit me on the floor. Tears flooded my eyes as a breeze brushed past Ultear, making her shudder, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

I stumbled forward, catching myself on a tree as Acnologia steadied my body, also looking at the girl.

"That is one of the people you were travelling with." I nodded at his statement, tears burning, heart racing as I limped towards the end of the trees, trying to get closer. He stopped me with hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, if a dragon sees you…"

"No more waiting," I gasped out. "I don't care anymore. She's family…" I shrugged off his hands, my injuries stinging with pain as Yukino waved her hands around, obviously at a loss of what to do.

"Do I stop her until I'm sure a patrol won't come by? What do you want me to do?"

Acnologia growled, "Fuck it. Protect her. Don't let a dragon come near."

"You want me… to fight a dragon?"

"Did I stutter Yukino?"

"Well no, but sometimes you say things that you don't mean and then look at me like I'm stupid when I take them literally-"

I ignored them both, finally breaking free from the cover of trees, completely in the open, heading straight towards her. She hadn't noticed me yet, but I saw the way her shoulders hunched forward, her grip tightening on the glass, her jaw clenching. It broke my heart to see her, without a smile, without a goading, smart comment.

"Ultear," I whispered, stifling a sob, steadily moving closer, and somehow, despite the distance separating us, she heard. I stopped entirely when she glanced up blindly, as if she wasn't really seeing, as if she wasn't truly feeling.

Pain pierced my soul, gnawing at the edges, filling me with guilt and horror at what my death had done to her. Then slowly, her eyes widened.

Her mouth parted in a shocked, frozen gasp, the blanket slipped off her shoulders as her hand loosened, the glass shattering on the step below her.

"I'm _here,_ it's me… I promise."

The minute I gave her that promise, she was running, almost slipping on the grass in her haste, and then our arms were wrapped around each other. It gave way to loud, spine-breaking sobs, tears streaming from my eyes.

We both slid to the floor, crying into each-others embrace, and I let her squeeze me, my heart aching with the guilt.

"I'm so sorry… I only just came back- If I had known I would be able to come back, I would have-"

Ultear made a noise that was an odd mixture of laughter and sobbing, clutching me tighter. "You idiot. How dare you not know one detail about a dead species? Unforgivable."

I laughed, holding onto her tighter, as she shouted, "Erza! _Erza!"_

I didn't question if Erza could actually hear her from wherever she was in the castle, instead I just closed my eyes and wept, feeling like a part of me had just come soaring back. She pulled back, reluctantly and placed her hands on my cheeks, her smooth, cool touch making me shiver. It was then I realised exactly how bone chilling the night air was.

"You're cold… Let me get you a blanket." I shook my head, hiccupping, refusing to let her go as someone moved past us, then returned, draping a thick, heavy blanket over my shoulders. Ultear glanced up, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?"

I tore my eyes off her face, also glancing up where Acnologia was above us, making sure the blanket stayed on my shoulders. His face was entirely blank, ignoring Ultear, but when I caught his eyes, I swore I saw a softness that I had seen before in Leora's memory.

For a second, I was upset that Natsu had burnt the page, because maybe Acnologia would want to see it.

"We've got company coming," he informed me, and I nodded, using one of my hands to wipe the tears that were dripping off my chin.

"I'll protect you guys."

Acnologia gave me a sour, disbelieving look, "We don't need protecting."

"Who is this guy Lucy?" Ultear asked, her tone a little less hostile and I turned my head back to her, shaking it a few times to convey how much she had missed out on. The only person that knew about Acnologia's presence was Natsu, and I doubted it had come up, considering recent events.

But the thought led me to a person I was eager to see. "You better call Natsu as well. We can't have a family reunion without him."

Something horrible passed through Ultear's eyes and it made me pull back, looking at her concerned as she struggled with words.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Lucy…" she rasped, uncertain. A wedge of fear and panic chiseled at my heart.

"Ultear… what's happened?"

She opened her mouth, I hoped to alleviate the horrible feeling inside me. But just then the door behind her was slammed open and Erza charged in, Jellal quick to follow. She had both swords out, a fierce, almost feral look in her one eye.

They both skidded to a halt when they saw me lift my head. Erza looked at me, staring as if I was a ghost. Jellal reacted first.

"Ultear, move away from her… She's an illusion."

I clung to Ultear tighter, hoping she wouldn't believe him – although I understood why he would think that – and she shook her head, assuring me with her eyes that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Ultear…" Jellal repeated when she didn't move from her place and Ultear turned back, giving him a look.

"It's her. No illusionist could ever create this."

I gave them both a sad smile, glancing between them. "It's me. I… I promise." It seemed stupid to give them a promise and assume that it was enough, but it had worked on Ultear, and I was hopeful that it would work on them.

"When your mother died…" Erza stated slowly, making my eyes snap to her. "What did I say to you before the funeral?"

I frowned, before gulping, speaking softly. "You told me that the world had lost a beautiful soul and it was my responsibility to remember it."

Erza's one eye closed, and her shoulders relaxed, her swords disappearing entirely as she walked over to us, falling onto her knees beside Ultear. Ultear released me reluctantly, keeping a hold of one of my hands as Erza pulled me into her arms and my eyes filled with tears.

Erza never cried loudly. In fact, if you weren't looking at her face, you would never notice she was crying at all. She went completely still, barely moved and her breathing never faltered or hitched. And for some reason, whenever she cried, it hurt me in a deep place.

She pulled back, using her hands to pull the blanket around my shoulders tighter, catching sight of my fingers and knuckles. She flinched, lifting my left hand to inspect it and the action was so similar to Natsu's, that I had to smile a little.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Natsu will be happy to heal it for me. Where is he?"

Erza's eye snapped to mine, before turning her head so she could look at Ultear, whose grasp tightened on my hand, shaking her head in response to Erza's silent question. Her grip made me wince, but I ignored it.

"What is it? Just tell me… Is Natsu hurt?"

"No. Natsu's… sleeping," Erza replied carefully, and my shoulders relaxed a little.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's wake him up."

Erza glanced behind me, appearing to give Acnologia and Yukino a long, sceptical look.

"Who are your friends?"

"It's a long story. Stop avoiding the subject. Why aren't we going to see Natsu?"

"Because right now," Erza moved her eyes off the two behind me, a sad, but firm look on her features, " _Natsu_ is not… there. He's changed. His… humanity is…"

 _Gone._

* * *

 **Hello friends ~**

 **Can I just say, I FEEL YA LUCY, I FEEL YA (if you've read the latest ft chapter, you will get this reference)**

 **Also, there's another anime/manga reference hidden in this chapter, 10 points and a lollipop if somebody spots it ;)**

* * *

 **Question Time (I've chosen 10 of my faves, because sometimes my content is overshadowed by my excellent answering skills)**

* * *

 **Will Lucy ever form the same bond she has will Natsu and Ezra, with Gray?** _I don't think so, since Natsu, Erza and Ultear (i had to add her, I'm sorry) are fam goals, but I will put in a little bit of Graylu BROTP in the next chapter if you so desire._

 **Is Erza's supposed act of revenge pointless because Lucy is still alive or will she still go after the woman/supposed other Banshee that hurt her friend turned sister?** _I dare you to say that to Erza's face. Nothing she does is pointless. She still hurt Lucy, her sister, and also, you have to wonder what her reasons were, why she decided to attack Lucy, how has she managed to stay hidden for so long etc etc. We can all assume, since the their has always been a shadowy lurking villain from the beggining - different from Jude the shitty father - that this Banshee is end goal evil._

 **So the reason why Natsu's dragon side thought of Lucy as a Dragoness is because she is related to dragons because of Acnologia?** _*nods twice* That is an excellent idea. Stamp it. Declare this information canon._

 **Gryffindor vs Slytherin?** … _I was never a huge Harry Potter fan, but I'm suddenly questioning my existence since I didn't even notice the whole book is shaping to be the classical tale of Lion v Snake… Good lord, what have I done?_

 **I thought Yukino wasn't going to be in this story?** _Originally she wasn't, however, I just rewatched all of the GMG arc and I was like 'Yukino needs some love, so throw her character in their.' Originally, Acnologia's vamp! friend, was supposed to be Cana but I've never written Yukino before and now I'm super excited to do so - even if it is a little OOC._

 **Will END and Lucy have a conversation now?** _You betcha!_

 **is it weird I find END and his darkness slightly attractive?** _Love, if we didn't find a lil bit of darkness attractive, than the Sebastian Michaelis epidemic would have never happened. (thinks about certain demon butlers, and swoons)_

 **The "serpent" is the other older banshee, correct?** _The data informs me that, the serpent is indeed the other, older Banshee. So, correct._

 **Porly said there weren't any other Banshee's alive?** _Porly may be an immortal but she is a healer, not a scholar. Besides, this Banshee sounds powerful, it's not surprising to me that she could remain undetected. But the question is, how... (of course I know because I'm writing her horrible,_ _ **horrible**_ _self.)_

 **Lodemai04: Did you just pull a Buffy? -** _Honey, you made my day. So just for you, I made Lucy claw at the coffin Buffy style, instead of just being pulled out immediately. It's wholesome to see the buffy fandom still kicking. Spuffy/Bangle for life._

* * *

 **We are almost back on schedule, I have two things to update on Nalu Week 2017 (I'm running late as heck but w/e)**

 **The next chapter should be out within two-three days. After that, it will be back to your usual 40 reviews for an earlier update, or every sat/sun.**

 **You guys are the best readers an ass like me could hope for and I'm so bloody grateful to have you all! I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time;**

 **as always, stay fresh ;)**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

 **Their Undying Love**

* * *

 _Demon Natsu was created and mastered with this song: "Heaven Knows" The Pretty Reckless._

* * *

"And I said no," I replied, exasperated, giving Porlyusica a stern look, "You can check me _after_ I see Natsu."

We were standing around a sitting room, having been stopped by Queen Eileen, Porlyusica, as well as another woman I hadn't had the pleasure to meet yet. Acnologia and Yukino were behind me, after they were invited in 'graciously'. The atmosphere was hostile, distrusting, and I knew that I wasn't the only person on edge.

She glared back, still displaying the surly, grumpy look she wore at our last meeting. "It would be beneficial if I check your wounds now, Princess Heartfilia."

I turned away from her, taking inhaling deeply. "Let's not pretend I am stupid. You don't truly care about my wounds at this present point of time. You think I'm not real, or I'm some sort of illusion. A trick to make you lower your guards."

Ultear, who had gone to stand by the unidentified woman, spoke up, "Which she's not."

The woman beside her, which I could only assume was her mother considering the resemblance, spoke soothingly. "I understand if you believe that Ultear, you were very upset when your friend died, but I fear that it might be clouding your judgement."

Ultear ground her teeth together, clearly stuck between defending me and respecting her mother. I felt for her, I truly did. If I was in her position, I would be having trouble also.

Fortunately for me, there was one person who was brave and stubborn enough to go against her own mother, no matter what the title.

"And what about me?" Erza declared. "Is my grief clouding my judgement?"

"Your anger is clouding your judgement Erza," Eileen replied, her voice guarded, almost blank and I rubbed my hands against my cheeks, frustrated, noticing how Acnologia flinched at the movement.

"Unfortunately," Eileen continued, undisturbed by the pinning one-eyed glare she was now receiving. "We can't be certain that the… person in front of us is truly Lucy Heartfilia. And her new… friends are not helping her case."

"Where is Igneel?" I asked, trying to remain calm, but frustration was mixing into anger, and my power, not fully restored yet, was reacting to it numbly.

"King Dragneel," Eileen replied pointedly. "Is dealing with other matters at the moment. He has left me in charge of validating your identity."

He doesn't trust himself to make the decision whether it's me or not.

"How long will confirming my identity take?"

Eileen glanced at Porlyusica who cleared her throat, looking at me with a slightly wary expression, "A day or so. With the right tests, to be absolutely sure."

"You want me to wait a day, while Natsu is trapped in a cell, being tortured by his psychotic… whatever, so you can ease your minds?" I snapped crossly, my emotions too heated to recognize that Eileen was someone I loved, and trusted. At the moment, she was merely one of the obstacles I faced in my attempt to get to Natsu.

"Yes," Eileen replied sternly. "The Lucy I know would be understanding of our hesitance and she would allow us to check her before continuing any further."

I clenched my jaw, choking back my tears at her words, letting my irate emotion fuel me.

"Well," I retorted. "The Lucy you knew, didn't understand love and how it changes a person's behaviour."

Eileen's eyes softened, only slightly, "I can understand if you want to see Prince Dragneel, but I am sure Erza has informed you that he is not truly there. And the circumstances are fragile. Until we know you are who you say you are, I will not allow you to pass this room."

The threat of asking if she really thought she could stop me balanced on my tongue, and I had to draw in a sharp breath to keep it in, turning around to face Acnologia. He raised his eyebrow, probably at my furious look, and I bit down on my tongue, knowing that what Eileen was saying was true.

But I was not going to be kept away from Natsu any longer.

I closed my eyes, wondering if I was really going to do something crazy just for the sake of seeing Natsu, whom everyone had the delight of reminding me was not really him. Erza had called him 'END', Natsu's full demon form coming out to play. I had met him before, briefly, at the Vapids, but Natsu had regained control too quickly for me to really poke at the demon side of him.

I knew he was dangerous, but I didn't care.

I glanced at Yukino who was wearing a pleasant, almost delighted smile and she beamed at me. "You look positively burning with rage."

I almost laughed at her truthful words, because she had described it perfectly. A plan began to form in my head, with the multitude of things that could go wrong if I attempted it. I ran through the scenarios, before coming up with a risk level that was pleasingly low.

Worst thing that can happen, I get tackled and badly hurt.

I doubted Eileen would actually kill me.

Of course, that left Ultear's mother, who had no connection with me, and her power was unknown to me. I had to assume that she was a threat herself.

"Erza, where is Natsu?" I asked, before adding, trying to alleviate the pressure in the room, "Will he be safe if I give them a day to do their… tests?"

It was clear that Eileen was waiting for me to agree to their terms and at that moment, I wished I could.

But love, apparently, made me a little crazy.

Or it could be the fact I was buried and woke up in a coffin not too long ago.

"He's in the cells… I don't know Lucy, when I visited him… he wasn't hurt. But he was healing."

Fury wrapped me in a warm blanket at her words and I soothed my power a little, using what little control I had left to keep it tethered to that cave inside of me.

I had scarce power to do what I wanted to do.

"Of course, he will be safe," Eileen… lied, "He is going through his own tests of will and Lord Zeref is helping him with the process."

To hear Eileen lie, even if it was for my own peace of mind, was the last straw and I relaxed my shoulders, slumping them defeatedly, keeping my eyes on Acnologia's. I really hoped he could read lips.

"Run." I mouthed to him, keeping my head tilted away from the others in the room and his brows crinkled forward, clearly confused and suspicious. Luckily, Yukino got the message.

"Oh dear."

The minute she said it, I summoned the magic coiling inside me. It obediently rose, using my temper to ride its way up, and I directed the cool wind it to my fingers. Then I splayed my hands out, feeling my nerves vibrate.

Snap.

The room shook as my power exploded silently, the glass windows shattering, the doors flying clear off the hinges. I had purposely focused on not having the scream manifest to actually hurt anyone, more like distract them so I could escape.

I barely noticed Acnologia wrap an arm around Yukino's waist and dive out of the room a second earlier, two black wings snapping from his back, then I was running.

Eileen's power chased me to the best of her ability but I knew I had disorientated everyone in the room, so when I disappeared from her sight, the power faltered. My legs trembled and ached, my eyesight blurred, that one burst of power clearly taking its toll but I ran down the hallways, dodging past the shocked servants who didn't know whether to stop me or help me.

It looks like they kept my arrival a secret.

Truthfully, I didn't remember how to get to the cells, but I was following a very strange sense of shadows. It was everywhere, plaguing my sight and senses, so I had to assume it was either Zeref or Natsu I was tracing. I wondered if this ability was something I always had, or something I had just learned.

My luck got worse when I slid around a corner, coming to a stop in front of three men.

Bickslow, the strange nomad I had the pleasure of meeting in the north, smiled a slow, delighted smile, "Princess Heartfilia, is that you?" I briefly wondered how he knew it was me since he couldn't see before pushing the pointless thought away.

I eyed the crown on top of the blonde's head, biting my lip as the royal man – King Dreyar if I was to guess– stared at me, curious but not hostile.

Yet.

"Bickslow. Great to see you," I replied, a little breathless as the shorter man (much shorter) smiled a wrinkly, surprised smile.

"I apologize Princess Heartfilia, but we were under the impression you were dead."

"I'm so lazy," I laughed, slightly crazed. "My friends thought I was dead, but it turns out I was just taking a really long nap." I tried to figure out what sort of power they had, and if it was at all possible to get past them, but I was never good at sensing that sort of thing and if I knew my royals, it didn't matter either way.

King Dreyar was the leader of one of the strongest kingdoms in Fiora.

He could probably subdue me with one pinkie.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a chance to create another plan.

"Find her!" I heard Eileen's voice shout, a snapping order through the air, travelling to me as I winced, adrenaline pumping through me. Bickslow grinned wildly, appearing even more delighted.

"Are you running from something?"

"More like to something," I replied justly, "I don't suppose you will tell me where the cells are, more importantly where Natsu Dragneel, my boyfriend, is being kept."

Boyfriend.

Huh, way to go with the labels, I thought to myself, slightly hysterical with all the emotions and adrenaline coursing through me. .

"Perhaps you should turn around and speak to those who are chasing you," King Dreyar stated smoothly, his tone almost friendly, "I'm sure there has been a misunderstanding."

"That's very diplomatic of you," I panted, slouched against the wall, my knees becoming weak and his face twinged with concern. I had heard stories about King Dreyar's temper, and hoped they weren't true.

"Dear, are you well?" The older, shorter man asked, his concern the spitting image of King Dreyar's and suddenly I knew who he was as well.

Ex-King Makarov…

He could probably subdue me with one hair from his moustache.

"I'm fine," I waved it off. "Bickslow, please remember that I didn't let Natsu kill you when you kissed me."

"Of course, that was very kind of you," Bickslow laughed, and I smiled a little, panting a little harder, my power zapping around inside of me, but it was a fickle thing, alerting me that I definitely did not have enough to do this again.

"Excellent, because I'm about to piss off another royal – three now if my count is correct."

I placed my hand flat on the wall and drained every inch of me, pulling enough power together to send another shock wave. It knocked Bickslow into King Dreyar, who tripped over ex-King Makarov. If I wasn't being chased, I would have laughed at how unroyal the whole scene was.

I jumped over them, limping as my hip ached and my body tried to move without it's natural essence fuelling it. My eyes fluttered but I continued to run, tripping over my own feet a few times, feeling my power slowly fill back up, like a trickling, dripping stream, much too slowly to do any good.

My luck turned for the best when I stumbled onto a caged, steel door, stone stairs leading down into darkness and I pushed at it, almost sobbing in relief at the fact that it was open. As I staggered down the stairs, I played with the idea that maybe I should inform Igneel that his jail door was left unlocked and that could create some serious security issues.

When I reached the bottom, the dimly lit corridor of stone and barred doors greeted my eyes. I peered inside one, coming up empty before trying to think rationally, trying to remember some sort of clue or idea of where Natsu could be.

If I was a royal member, driven to my demon side, where would my loving Dad put me?

Admittedly, trying to enter that headspace was harder than I thought, since my father was just interested in kidnapping me and possibly killing me. Exhaustion made my thoughts heavy, and slightly insane, but I continued to walk, lurching every few steps.

I blinked a few times, my eyes attempting to slip closed, so I could sleep off extreme magic deprivation when a figure made me still, the hair on the back of my arms raising. Two ears were piqued on the top a sandy, mop haired head. Golden eyes peered at me in shock, a few metres away and I smiled, tears filling my eyes at the friend staring at me.

"Jackal!" I laughed, tripping forward, the air rushing around me until his arms caught my loss of balance, fur tickling my sweaty skin.

I grinned up at him, panting, "Hey! You are out of the Vapids."

"You aren't dead," he whispered, his own answering grin on his face as I smacked him lightly, the force behind it pitiful.

"You know all about resurrecting acts, buddy."

"Are you okay? You look… wrecked."

"I look beautiful," I corrected him before slouching forward. "I'm a little winded, and tired. I sort of went a little mad upstairs."

"A little mad?" He eyed me, amusement in his eyes, and I grinned, an odd burst of joy rushing through me at the fact it was Jackal, not somebody that would stop me. Jackal would probably help me find Natsu.

Hell, Jackal was probably down here guarding Natsu.

"I made some more enemies, potentially."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me, at least a little." I leaned against his body, my muscles aching, and he supported me. "Come on. Let's get you sitting down." I resisted at his offer, shaking my head firmly, despite my sluggish movements and sore, stinging body.

Damn, I hurt all over.

"No can do, friend. You have to take me to Natsu, preferably before the full weight of the royals upstairs comes bearing down on me."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think that's a clever idea. Zeref just finished with him, he's not in a welcoming mood."

"I don't care about his mood, I care about him."

"You are aware that he's… not the same?"

"I don't care if he is Natsu, END or a damn dodecahedron. I need to see him," I whispered, closing my eyes for a few seconds before jolting back awake, fighting the darkness that threatened me. "Please, just take me to him."

Jackal stayed still, clearly thinking about my words before he nodded. Thankfully, he didn't pick me up, allowing me to lean on him and walk on my own. The cell was just around the corner and I recognized the entirely steel door.

"Ironic," I whispered to myself, knowing that this was the same cell they had put me in when I lost control of my second scream. Jackal pretended he didn't hear me, leaning me against the cool wall as shouts met our ears, the sound of people rushing down the stairs making me look up.

"My welcome wagon is here," I informed him conspiringly, smiling proudly when he laughed, before he crouched, his golden eyes concerned, sternly looking at me.

"Are you sure about this? They might be a lot nicer than what's in this cell."

Fear shuddered through me at his words, and the haunted look in his eyes. I guess I never thought about what Natsu might be like when it was Erza or Eileen telling me he had changed, but when faced with an actual demon, who was warning me of someone I loved, it made the threat a lot more serious.

However, I wasn't going to give up that easy.

"I can handle it," I whispered, my head throbbing with a headache, my body warbling with pain and energy deprivation. Jackal turned away immediately, sinking the key into the lock, obviously reacting to the noises and running footsteps coming towards us. Then he gave me the key.

"One key gets you in, and gets you out. It'll give you a few hours to talk before they manage to break open the door."

I smiled, tears swimming in my eyes. "Let's have tea soon, okay? Without your creepy master being a creep."

He squeezed my arm, nodding before I slipped inside. The door thudded shut behind me, locking and protecting me from the horde approaching. I rested my back against it, listening to Eileen's demands about where I had gone. Jackal's voice was entirely blank as he informed her.

"She's in there with the prisoner."

"She is indeed." A cool, amused voice drawled, the power swirling around it making the voices outside the cell stop entirely, obviously listening in on what he was saying. I opened my eyes, my heart stopping for a dull second as I gazed at the seated man opposite me, chained to the wall, without shirt, without humanity.

His smile was an amused, cruel thing, like he was a spider and a butterfly had just flown into his web. A predator against a prey.

"You've given me a Banshee and the key to my freedom, Zeref. I have to say, this is a cruel trick even by your standards."

I gazed over him, momentarily distracted by the tanned, firmly cut shape of his muscles, before inspecting the two shadowed horns on the top of his head. Black splatters of darkness peppered his arms, chest and fingers, long claws laying lax. Then my eyes swept over his face, taking in the way his mouth seemed larger, his fangs longer and sharper at any other time I had ever seen them.

Steadying myself on aching muscles, I walked over to him hesitantly, leaving the key on the floor so he couldn't grab it. Then I pushed my fingers through his hair, clenching down on the strands and yanking his head back.

Our eyes connected and I leaned down, inspecting the blackness of his eyes, noticing how very fine, thin black veins pulsed, as if it was pushing the demon around his body and into his eyes.

"Huh. You don't even have pupils."

"You've seen them before, Banshee."

"My name is Lucy, Natsu, you know that," I chided, raising my eyebrow at him before stepping back, crossing my arms as I looked him over.

"Honestly, with how everyone was acting, they made it seem like you were a crazed lunatic. I'm a little disappointed that you are just…" I waved my hand in his direction. "This."

Natsu's lips twitched, the smile chilling, but it was still my Natsu.

"Unlock my chains and I'll show you how crazed I can be."

"Say please." I walked over with the key, shaking it with a playful smile, ignoring Eileen's sharp commands to give her the key through the chained window instead.

"You seem to have no perception of how dangerous I really am," he stated, amused, and I sighed, shaking my head, trying to ignore the ache in my body and the exhaustion plaguing my focus. I placed the key in the far corner before sitting down, opposite him, only a few metres separating us.

"You are always dangerous, Natsu. But that doesn't mean I have to fear you."

I stretched out my legs, finally having a moment to take stock of my injuries and pain rippled across my nerves. My fingers and knuckles were beat to all hell, and my knees were scraped and bruised from my fight with a coffin.

"You haven't asked if I'm really Lucy yet." I ripped off a part of the dress they had buried me in, and lightly dabbed my fingers. I winced at the stinging pain, shuddering a little.

"It's an insult to my intelligence for me to believe you are anybody _but_ … Lucy."

I glanced up at him. "Oh? I suppose I can't ask you to prove it to our friends out there, seeing as you aren't exactly the best source of information right now."

Natsu stared at me closely, an intense look and I got the strangest feeling that he was eating me in his mind. I almost asked him, but instead, the look relaxed and he leaned against the wall, twisting his wrists lightly and I noticed the bruising marks there.

"Why haven't you healed that yet?"

"I feel no need to. I like the pain."

"Why don't you heal me and you can handle this pain as well?" I wiggled my fingers lightly, ignoring the sting and he glanced at my hands then back into my eyes.

"END doesn't heal others."

"I heard about the nickname. I don't think I like it." I smiled playfully. "I mean, it is a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"It helps Natsu's friends separate this side of him."

I leaned forward. "Well, I know better than that. You aren't anyone but Natsu."

"Normally they call me Natsu to try and trigger my humanity."

He noticed the way pain played across my features, but I couldn't stop it. It was my fault that Natsu had lost his humanity in the first place and now he was paying for it, chained up in this prison, like some sort of rabid animal.

"Trust me, Natsu, I can find some more exciting triggers other than your name."

"You want my humanity back," he stated, amused, his black eyes glowing. "Kiss me and I'll bring it back."

"Liar," I sung softly, biting my lip, "You have been waging against yourself for far too long to give up freedom over a kiss."

"I might if it's a good kiss."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "Demons aren't supposed to feel so how would you know what how good a kiss even is?"

"If demons aren't supposed to feel then why did the puppy light up when you arrived?"

I had to assume the 'puppy' was Jackal and shrugged. "I don't know. Demonology isn't exactly my forte, any information I have is either guesswork or something you've told me."

"So, your inadequacy is my fault?"

I smiled proudly. "Well… If you weren't truly Natsu, wouldn't you blame that on him instead of yourself?"

"I never made the claim that I wasn't Natsu. But it became repetitive to constantly remind people who I am, when they refuse to listen."

"Aw, poor you," I muttered, more to myself to him. "Are the mean royals not being friendly to the scary demon?"

His low chuckle burned through me, a cloying, husky thing, laced with cool darkness. I fought the shiver, before closing my eyes, feeling sweet exhaustion swim through me.

"This was your plan? Run from the royals who will probably protect you once they verify your identity, and sit in a cell with a caged demon?"

I opened one eye to look at him closely before closing it again. "Pretty much. Now that I'm here, I need to rest and then I'll proceed with phase two."

"And what is phase two?"

Figure out how to get your humanity back and avoid being bitten by your sharp, sharp teeth in the process, I thought silently, before answering, "Figure out if I'm hungry or just bored. I can't tell."

"Am I not scintillating company, Princess?"

"You're alright," I shrugged, feeling my heart slowly begin to calm itself, the adrenaline fading from my system, my magic still trickling, filling, filling, back up again. We were both quiet, me finding my equilibrium, still ignoring the demands of the angry Queen outside the door, as well as the equally angry Erza who wanted me to create more distance between Natsu and I.

I didn't like that idea very much, seeing as we had been separated for far too long.

"I am curious, Banshee, how did you come to be alive? I saw you die. Your death is the reason I got the control I so desperately craved."

"Clawed my way out of a coffin. Turns out the 'second awakening' is just a fancy term for coming back to life after dying."

"Which explains the wounds, but it doesn't explain your exhaustion. Surely outrunning a few royals did not leave you in this position," Natsu replied wryly, his tone slightly satirical, and I opened my eyes to look at him, keeping all emotion off my face, trying my hardest not to let his… lack of everything get to me.

"I used too much of my power too early. Apparently resurrecting yourself takes a lot out of you." I remembered Acnologia's words, holding them to stock with all the knowledge I knew, before adding, "That's what Acnologia said at least."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You see ghosts now? My, that's impressive."

"He wasn't a ghost," I denied, spiralling down an existential vortex of confusion as I wondered if ghosts could pick people up, and pull them out of graves. I shook myself from my thoughts. "He's actually been alive, roaming, for all these years."

"For a dragon to live that long… that is impressive."

"That's what I thought too," I murmured, my eyebrows crinkling. "I didn't think dragons could live over four hundred years, but since he's still alive and kicking, that would put him at eight hundred, at the very least."

"Has he aged?"

I thought back to his face, surprised that I had missed such an important question, trying to remember if I had seen any obvious signs before informing Natsu, "Some grey hair. Slight wrinkles, but he looks youthful."

"Then he has either been very virtuous or has figured out a way to extend life past the limit dragons are meant to live. The oldest age recorded is just under five-hundred. Although, there are stories of older." I had a moment of stark realization that this part of Natsu spoke in an analogous way to Zeref, factful, but completely ambivalent, without the usual smile, or sparkle of pride in his eyes.

"You'll have to ask him about his age when you get out of here then," I quipped, leaning back on my palms, wincing in pain as Natsu smirked.

"What makes you think I am getting out of here?"

I decided then that Natsu probably found me amusing – which was better than aggravating – and that I should steer away from the emotional speech I had been planning in my head. If he really didn't feel anything – or felt as little as possible – I don't believe he'd find any sort of overly emotional, heart-warming statement moving.

So instead, I just looked around, going for a humorous reply instead, "You know what, you don't have to leave. I like this cell, it's homey. A few throw cushions, maybe a rug would really improve it, though."

Then I had a strange thought, asking hesitantly, "Where do you go to the toilet?"

Natsu smiled archly, and it made worms wiggle around my skin, scared, but needing to know the answer.

"Zeref brings a bucket in. Since I haven't eaten, all I need to do is ai-"

I slammed my hands over my ears, shaking my head, "I don't want to know. I'll hold until you are ready to stop playing hooky and step up to your responsibilities."

"I wasn't aware I had any responsibilities."

"Don't be ridiculous," I huffed. "You have a responsibility to amuse me. I'm your captive now. Dance monkey, dance."

His smile turned into a taunting, mordant, grin, "Seeing as I'm the one chained to the wall and you are as free as a bird, I'm your captive. Dance, monkey, dance."

I felt blood rush over my cheeks, trying to push away the erotic image of me 'capturing' Natsu, since this wasn't the time nor the place for those sort of ideas, grinning a little back at him.

"I got you to say 'dance, monkey, dance'. Your reputation as a big, bad demon is slowly deteriorating."

"Banshee, I could say whatever I want and the result would still be the same," Natsu replied blankly, his smile fading from his lips. "I would still be the enemy they hide from their Kingdom. I would still be the murderer that the great King Igneel raised. I would still be the demon that will rip out their hearts with no remorse."

* * *

"I spy with my little eye," I looked around the room, struggling to find something I hadn't already pointed out, leaning against the same wall Natsu was now, having moved so I could watch Ultear and Jellal talk outside the door, their faces visible through the little barred window.

Natsu had been awfully chatty – by that, I mean, after his dark statement, he had mostly fallen silent in his own thoughts – and we were on round twelve of a riveting game of I-Spy. It had been a few hours now, the door so reinforced and indestructible, that not even King Dreyar's lightning had managed to harm it.

It was slightly impressive and a little frightening since I was beginning to believe this was sorely Natsu's cell when he went demon.

"Something beginning with… C."

Natsu glanced over to me, black eyes dull, lifeless and I smiled encouragingly. "You'll never get it, it's very difficult. The hardest one so far."

He sighed, looking away from me, before guessing, "Is it claws?"

"How the hell- Stop reading my mind. No touching." I scooted a little further away from him, not trusting that he wasn't somehow in my mind, wondering if the companionship still worked. Normally if the nymph who created the bond died, the gold piece dissolved and the connection would be broken. I highly doubted it had reformed in my resurrection.

"Banshee, there are four things in this room that start with C. Cell, cement, chains and claws. That's it."

"Well, I'm sorry that your jail cell doesn't have a fancy chandelier. You should consider refurnishing. Maybe a splash of colour will brighten your mood." I flicked a piece of dirt from my fingernails at him, and his lips twisted, very slightly.

"You are making it very hard for me."

I perked right up, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're just so… annoying," he continued, not answering my question. "I don't know how I put up with you with my humanity."

His words did not faze me. He had called me annoying three times now, and I was beginning to suspect that this was the extent of flirting when it came to his demon side. I just smiled at him. "I can answer that. You love me. That's why you put up with how annoying I am."

"Demons don't love."

"Demons don't play I Spy either, but look at us." I gestured around the room. "A couple of regular sleuths, aren't we?"

He sighed again, his lips twitching again. I was beginning to suspect that maybe demon Natsu appreciated my company. Or, he could be grinding his teeth to stop from lashing out and biting me.

"Now, it's your turn."

He ignored me, leaning back against the wall and I groaned, tilting my head against the wall, "Sooner or later, you are going to have to choose something!" When he didn't respond, I pursed my lips and began to scour the cell for something I hadn't noticed yet. Which was pretty damn impossible since I had said virtually everything.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with-"

"It's blood." I looked over to him in shock as he shook his head slowly, eyes pointed towards the door. "I don't need to read your mind to know what you are going to choose Luce. I don't even need to hear the letter from your pretty lips."

I startled even more, tensing before leaning closer, watching him meticulously. Then I saw it. A flicker - a very brief, small, miniscule thing - but I saw red. Red flashed through his eyes. I reeled back, and he turned to me, frowning slightly, apparently not aware of it, or the fact that he had said the nickname he used for me.

My heart was in my throat, my blood rushing around me and I ignored the fact that he had gotten my object right without a letter to start with. Blood stains were still on my knuckles and it had been what I was going to say.

"Distressed now that you have no way of filling the silence?"

I gulped, taking a big breath in before lying, "No. I'm just surprised you got it right. I'm questioning my intelligence."

It was such a bad lie, and a glimmer of something flickered through his eyes. I think he knew I was lying, but I truly didn't want to tell him that I had seen the dragon. It was… there. Fighting, maybe. Or just laying low until it could regain control.

The words Natsu had said to me when we discussed his power came flooding through my mind; "I chose to be a dragon, and because of that, I have complete control of that side of me. I would never worry about hurting someone by accident, or losing an inch of control. I control the beast because I chose the beast."

Natsu didn't say anything, he just turned away, watching as two familiar eyes peered through the bars. I stood up, anger burning through me as Zeref greeted me.

"Princess Heartfilia, I am amazed and grateful that you are alive and well."

"Lord Zeref, whilst I am reluctantly pleased to see you, I want you to remember a conversation we had at your Kingdom." I smiled, but it was a mean thing, an angry thing. I knew little what he had done to Natsu but I don't imagine that it was good, or pretty. Especially since the scars of the more recent injuries were still healing.

When he didn't respond, just peered at me through the bars with those dark eyes, I repeated exactly what I told him during our little afternoon tea.

"I said, 'if you harm one hair on his rose-coloured head, the consequences will be painful.' And as you can see, he is harmed."

"Surely you don't blame me for assuming that with your death, that threat was forfeited."

"Don't assume things. It makes you an ass," I replied softly. "When I'm not busy with Natsu, I'll even the score for him. I promise."

"There are quite a few witnesses out here. Do you believe it is wise to threaten me with them listening?"

"Depends if you thought it was wise to torture Natsu."

Zeref sighed softly, "I understand your anger to a degree, Princess Heartfilia, but it is a method that has brought Natsu back from this state before. It is not stupid of me to assume that it may work this time."

"There you go, assuming things again," I responded calmly, but the anger inside of me was anything but calm. It was like a tornado of rage and disgust, inspiring the next words to leave my mouth without much thought.

"I think you are just too much of a coward to believe something other than violence and pain can help Natsu."

"It's incredible that such a soft kissable mouth can spew such crafty insults." Natsu's bored, blank tone made me turn to him, frowning at his words. He looked back at me darkly, and I jumped when a flash of red swam through those black eyes.

Then something clicked inside my head. A lightbulb flicking on. An idea, a thought that was so bizarre, it made me gasp, staring at Natsu in shock.

"Princess Heartfilia, it might be best that you hold your-" Zeref spoke, his words tight in that dark, motionless anger, but I cut him off with a sharp word.

"Shut-up."

"Princess Heart-"

I turned to him, my power flaring, giving him a ferocious glare. "For once in your life, be quiet."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I turned back to Natsu, whispering, "You've been giving me clues all this time."

Natsu raised his left eyebrow in a show of suspicion, as I breathed, "You've been trying to tell me how to bring you back this whole time."

"Have I?"

I began to pace, remembering his words from when I first entered the cell.

"Kiss me and I'll bring it back."

Then from our game of I Spy, an add comment about my lips, "I don't even need to hear the letter from your pretty lips."

Then another odd statement, one that seemingly came out of nowhere, "It's incredible that such a soft kissable mouth can spew such crafty insults."

I turned to him swiftly, wondering if it could really work. Was he trying to tell me to do what I had done to Bickslow when he attempted to shove his power down my throat? What good would that do? Drive his demon back? Maybe the threat of death would kickstart Natsu's humanity?

I bit my lip, walking over to him slowly, knowing that if I didn't try, I would never know.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" I heard Erza's worried question echo into the cell, as I lifted my dirty dress, climbing onto Natsu's lap hesitantly. Natsu watched me closely, and I hoped that it wasn't just his demon side playing with me, trying to get me close enough so he could-

No, Natsu would never hurt me, I let those words pound around in my head, letting them strengthen me.

"Yes, Banshee, what are you doing?"

"You said that a good enough kiss would bring back your humanity."

He frowned a little, and it gave me the opportunity to notice how the spots of black splattered his ears, and how his body was cool and hot all at once.

"I lied. It's not unlike a demon to do that."

I shook my head, taking a deep breath in, "If I'm wrong, then I get a little hurt but I'll figure else something out." I lifted my hands, placing my hands on either side of his head, smiling nervously, "This is going to be one hell of a kiss. Try not to bite me too hard."

He laid his head back on the stone behind him, creating distance, and for a brief moment, red swarmed the black, swirling, mixing, before disappearing.

"I know you are Natsu. It doesn't matter if you are without humanity or not. You're still mine," I whispered, closing the distance he had created, closing my eyes. "And I'll love you with or without it."

Then I pressed my lips very softly against his, feeling the sharp, hardness of his fangs behind his closed lips. I let my tongue slide along his bottom lip in a soft caress before pressing it against the seam, pushing for entrance. His lips resisted before slowly parting, allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth.

His body jolted when his fang dug into my tongue a little as I passed, pain flaring but I just twisted my power inside of me, bringing it up from my chest. It wasn't completely full inside me, it was weaker than usual, still filling up and I wondered about the possible ramifications of continually using magic that wasn't completely strong yet.

But in the end, we all did crazy things for the people we love.

Then I slammed that wild, barely controlled, barely able power, down his throat. I could feel him thrash underneath me, a loud, trembling growl ripping through his throat, but I stuck with it, shoving it down his throat, searching in the same way I had with Bickslow, memories much too fast to actually see flickering behind my eyelids.

His body heated, burning beneath mine, and I pushed through it, feeling pain and exhaustion beginning to sting at my skin, telling me to stop, telling me to slow down. Telling me that I was pushing myself too much.

Natsu was growling below me, body twisting, trying to throw me off and I sunk my weight down against him, before ripping my lips away when his teeth lashed out, biting down into my bottom lip. I gasped out, my head falling against his shoulder, feeling blood pool and the piercing wound sting.

Then, in a raspy, trembling breath, "Luce?"

I brought my head up, tears of happiness soon joining tears of exhaustion as I looked into the green eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Natsu," I laughed out, tears falling as he stared at me, shocked, eyes wide.

"W-What…" he breathed, and I remembered that it took him time to remember everything that happened when he went demon. He probably didn't remember my explanation, or any of the things we spoke about.

I brought my hands up, shaking, wiping my tears away, smiling. "You're back. Hey. Are you okay? Talk to me."

"How are you alive…" he whispered before he looked around, a flash of pain passing his features, and I brought my hands up to his face, touching his cheeks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it. How do you feel?"

His eyes opened and I jolted a little at the wet in his eyes, tears clinging to his eyelashes. My heart ached, and squeezed as more tears fell down my face, "It's me. I promise. It's me."

"Fuck, yeah, it's you. It's definitely you," he rasped out, closing his eyes tightly and I laughed, the noise getting mixed up in a sob, before leaning over, pressing my lips to his over and over again. Then I started kissing his cheeks and his forehead, then his chin, hiccupping as I blubbered over him, joy pounding through me wildly, pushing past my exhaustion.

He jolted again before groaning, "Shit, wait, stop Lucy."

I pulled back immediately, worried, about to climb off his lap, "Am I hurting you? What is it? What's wrong?"

His eyes softened slightly, that beautiful emerald green colour making me breathless and dizzy with relief, as he shook his head, "No. I just want to get out of these chains. Do you have the key?"

I bit my lip, wincing. "No. I didn't ask for it when I barged in here."

His eyebrow rose, and it gave me a brief image of his demon side that flickered through my head, "Barged in? What do you mean?"

I sighed. "When I came back, the royals didn't believe I was me and they were refusing to let me see you. Erza, Ultear and Jellal knew, of course, even Jackal, but nobody else." I didn't want to sully the moment with Zeref's name so I purposely kept him out of it, not wanting to anger myself with the memory of him hurting Natsu.

I took a inhaled deeply before continuing, "But I knew I had to come see you so… I might have distracted them with my Shriek for a little bit. Nobody got hurt, but, they aren't very happy with me." I glanced back at the key that was sitting in the corner of the room, "Jackal gave me the only key in and out so they didn't immediately charge in here and arrest me."

"Arrest you?" Natsu barked, struggling against his chains. "How fucking- Dad!"

I flinched back, pressing my fingertips to his face. "Hey, hey, wait. It's not their fault, I would have understood better if they weren't refusing to let me see you. The tests would have taken them a day and I-"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't care. This is getting sorted right now."

"Maybe you shouldn't struggle so much," I pointed out. "You have been through a lot."

His laugh was a slightly manic one as he gazed at me, "I've been through a lot. Christ Lucy, you…" His eyes raked over me and I suddenly felt self-conscious, covered with dirt, and sweat. They flared when they noticed my hands and tucked them away, wincing in pain when I brushed the wounds there.

Natsu took a shaky breath in, closing his eyes before shouting, "Dad! Shit, fuck, Dad!"

I almost laughed at the way he twitched and squirmed. I climbed off his lap, which made him demand I sit back on him. I shook my head, sticking close to his side, brushing my fingers through his hair, "The most important thing right now is to get you out of these chains. Don't worry about me."

"You died, Lucy. I'm putting you in a bubble of protection as soon as I get out of these chains."

I smiled a little, tears filling my eyes at his words and he growled softly, the noise soothing, familiar and full of comfort, "Hey, don't you dare cry."

"I'm not," I lied, wiping them from my eyes. "I'm just really tired."

"After assaulting more than three royals, I imagine you would be." Igneel's voice made me snap my head up, looking at the cell door, which slowly opened. He entered, holding an identical key to the one Jackal had given me, his deep red hair tied back in a very intricate plait. I frowned, confused, since Jackal had told me there was only one key.

If Igneel had another, why hadn't he come sooner?

"Dad, I need to be released so I can hug Lucy."

The tears returned and I sniffled, unable to control all the wild emotions that flowed through me. I was just glad I had drained my power yet again, because I didn't know how I'd cope mentally if I had both the emotional instability and control issues.

Natsu struggled even more at my small noise, as Igneel reached into his pocket, revealing a key for the shackles on Natsu's wrist. He leaned over his son, looking into his eyes before glancing at Lucy.

"You did it. Without using… Without Zeref. Thank you."

I nodded, not wanting to admit that I had forced a Scream down his son's throat and I wasn't even entirely sure it was going to work.

"Less gratitude, get with the freeing."

"Be nice to your father," I sniffled again, wiping at my nose, my eyes closing for a moment in exhaustion before I jerked back awake, realizing that I was going to collapse from fatigue if I didn't sleep soon.

Igneel snorted a soft laugh, but his eyes were worried as he looked over me. I leaned back against the wall, taking long, even breaths in, as a cold hand touched my arm. Erza looked down at me, having followed Igneel in, her one eye concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I've used too much of my power too soon. I'm empty. Is Acnologia okay?" Igneel and Natsu both turned to stare at me when I said his name, but I ignored them, momentarily.

Erza nodded. "They were captured but they are both in a room upstairs. I've made sure they weren't harmed or distressed. Acnologia is worried about you."

"He is?" I sounded surprised. I dimly realised I was surprised, because it didn't make much sense why he would be worried about me. Maybe it was because I was Leora's ancestor… Dumb realization slapped me in the face and I brought my hand up to cover my eyes.

"I'm related to Acnologia." The resemblance, all of Yukino's sly remarks, his fatherly concern. How could I be so damn blind?

Erza reeled back. "I'm sorry? The man upstairs is your… relative?"

I groaned, berating myself mentally before asking, "Why is he worried? Did he tell you anything? Because when he pulled me from my grave, he was very tight-lipped." I grumbled the last part, annoyed at the fact he had ignored multiple questions in favour of being a secretive dragon.

"Only that he felt your magic flare and that it's dangerous for you to continually use it when it's trying to refill your body. Plus, you haven't slept Lucy. I don't know how you are still awake."

"I'm waiting for Natsu to hug me," I informed her justly, and she smiled a little, the smile fond and exasperated all at the same time. It filled me with warmth, and love, adding to the jumbled mess of emotions currently flying through my body at the speed of a dragon.

"Of course you are."

The sound of Natsu grunting made me look over to him, as Igneel worked on the second lock, telling him to stop twisting around because it was making it hard to unlock it. I sent him a small comforting smile, silently telling him to be patient, but, to be truthful, nothing sounded better than being squeezed and held by Natsu at this point.

The minute the second shackle was released, the chains smacked against the stone wall and then Natsu had me in his arms. I brought my hands around his back, my eyelid fluttered as his warmth filled me, soothing that aching loneliness that had left me so cold.

I wanted to joke, to say something, but he just squeezed and I felt his body shudder. Wet touched my shoulder, where his head was buried and I closed my eyes, bringing my injured hand to his hair, stroking it, allowing him to cling and realize I was truly back.

"It'll take me a few hours to remember everything that happened," he spoke softly, lowly, voice tight and emotional. "So, rather than make you repeat it, let's just go get some sleep. You look wrecked."

"I look beautiful," I whispered back, my body shaking as I fell into a very small, very shocking sleep, leaching off his warmth. We stayed on the floor, hugging each other for what felt like a blissful perfect eternity before he slowly stood.

"I want to stand."

He didn't argue. He just lightly set me on my feet and the world moved, his hands reaching out to steady me. We walked out together, being stopped by a cross Eileen and a crosser Porlyusica. I took a moment to notice the rest of the crowded hallway, Zeref was gone, as was Jackal, but King Laxus, Bickslow and Ex-King Makarov were standing just behind Eileen.

Ultear and Jellal were at the stairs, smiling at us, a welcoming sight considering I was facing the people I had 'attacked'.

"Natsu, I am glad you are back to normal, but I need to speak with Lucy privately."

"No."

Natsu's firm denial made me jolt, and I noticed how Erza smiled slightly, turning away to keep it hidden. Eileen's eyes tightened. "I understand how you feel-"

"I appreciate your help, hospitality and kindness, Queen Eileen. You've helped my Kingdom a lot in the past and we will always remain great allies," Natsu stated, his words calm, but they hardened with the next sentence. "But this is my future territory and any who enter it are under the Molten law."

"If Royalty pardons a citizen, then no other royalty can dispute whilst in the land of Volcanoes," Erza stated from behind us, making me turn back as she gazed up at the ceiling, appearing bored, but I could see the twitch of her lips, the way her shoulders relaxed.

"Exactly, Princess Erza. And I grant Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Stars, full pardon for any crimes committed in my land."

"We were not going to hold her in contempt for her actions. I do understand what it is like to love foolishly, and bravely. But, the real issue we are facing is much more serious. We have no proof that this is, Lucy Heartfilia. According to our records, she died, and although her involvement brought you back, Natsu, that does not grant her amnesty. If you'd let Porlyusica run some tests, to confirm her identity, I will make sure that she is back to you by tomorrow morning."

I held my breath, staggering a little as my knees weakened, leaning into Natsu's side. Erza stepped forward to help steady me as Natsu blew an impatient breath through his nose. I noticed how Igneel remained quiet during all this, when he could have overridden both Eileen and Natsu. Eileen was acting under oath to help her allied Kingdom, whilst Natsu was the next king for this land.

I wanted so bad to look back at his face, when Natsu asked, "Lucy, can I borrow your wrist?"

I blinked slowly, my brain struggling to comprehend his request before slowly lifting my heavy limb, sleep crawling loitering over me, demanding I get to a bed or I'd faint right there. He brought it to his mouth and sunk one fang into it. I gasped, the diluted pain/pleasure giving me a jolt of adrenaline before he lapped over the mark, holding Eileen's eyes.

He kissed my wrist gently, before stating, "Dame Ultear, Knight Jellal, can you both act as witnesses for a moment?"

They both walked from the stairs, as Natsu had asked, their expressions guarded, never removing his eyes from Eileen's, who appeared confused by the chain of events. But I knew what he was doing and it was incredibly smart.

"Have I, Natsu Dragneel, tasted Lucy's blood before?"

They both agreed, and he asked another question, "Would you say I have tasted it many times and that I would know if it was an imposter?"

Ultear nodded, and Jellal cleared his throat before replying, "Yes."

"Princess Erza, Fae are knowledgeable on illusion and trickster magic. Can you please remind me what the one thing that can never change when performing this magic?"

"Blood, Prince Natsu. Blood can never change."

"Then, with my witnesses, and my own knowledge of Lucy Heartfilia's blood, then I would be the ultimate test of her identity," Natsu concluded, before kissing my wrist once more. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, by her blood, by her line and by her heart. Now move out of my way and let her get some rest."

* * *

 **I'm very, very sorry for the late reply. I've been in the hospital, cooped up on liquid drugs after a very aggressive form of food poisoning then a horrible cold which made my immune system sputter around like an old car.**

 **To all those who asked if I was okay/showed concern, thank you!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **(if you were hoping for angst and fighting when Lucy spoke to END, my dear, you just don't know me or Lucy yet)**

 **I'm trying my hardest to get back on my schedule, so let's aim for the 40 for a new chapter. I'm still fighting off fatigue - just like Lucy, aye - but I will try my best to get it out for you.**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **\- Seriously though, why is the darkness/bad boy thing so damned attractive?** _Because it just is man, I can't even explain it. It's yummy._

 **\- What happens with a fight between Banshee's?** _Hopefully some destructive, feral grins and an epic triumphant scene._

 **\- Do you or any of the characters play musical instruments?** **I like to imagine Natsu being able to play the harmonica. It makes me amused as heck to imagine him just chilling. What he won't tell you is that Gajeel taught it to him. Ultear can play the harp - the women of the North all play it for some religious reason. As for me, I play multiple musical instruments**

 **\- How long is the life span of a Banshee? Do they just die of old age or are they just resurrected when they still can be resurrected?** _It all depends on the power that the Banshee holds. The more they resurrect themselves, the more power it needs. It's a lot similar to demons in that aspect. However, I'm still playing around with whether they can die peacefully and not have their power automatically begin to revive themselves. I'll have the answer of what I decide in the next few chapters._

 **\- Does Aquarius have information on the other older Banshee or on Jude's idiotic, misunderstanding, stupid, son of a bitch self?** _Aquarius has all the information we need for the opening sequence to the end 'arc' of this book._

 **\- Will we see Cana since you swapped her original role for Yukino?** _If you've followed me here from TNM, you'd know that Cana was a very focal role in another fanfiction I wrote. And since I like variety and the chance to play around with characters, I highly doubt the famed drunkard will be starring in this book. Sorry!_

 **-What happened to your cockblocking jewelry?** Y _a'll assholes took it from me after I gave you the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **-Is it only me that loves Acnologia in his human form?** _*wiggles eyebrows* It ain't just you._

 **-How will Igneel and the other dragons react to Acnologia's presence?** _You'll get that in the chapter but if any of you are confused why Eileen and such don't recognize Acnologia from the get go in this chapter, it's because very few portraits of Acno were ever made and the only reason Natsu figured out who he was because of the servant in Leora's memory stating her name._

-H **ow many more chapters do you think will happen before Her Scream is over?** _I answered this a few chapters ago, but I'll answer it again here, I'm not entirely sure. At the moment, my guideline has forty five chapters listed but when I write, some parts might not take up much of the quota or I might believe that the chapter could use a little more. So I snip and paste a lot._

 **-How deep was that grave cause it ain't normal to have like three inches of dirt on top of a coffin?** _My dear, sweetie, if Lucy is clawing at the lid of a coffin, and Acnologia/ Yukino are digging from above, it's not very surprising that she didn't get more dirt in her face. The grave was roughly four feet deep from the top, but will Acnologia and Yukino there to hoe out the dirt, things were a lot faster._

 **-Will Yukino have Sting or Rogue? Or both? They could share?** _Yukino is a flirty, slightly masochistic vampire who just wants to have fun. So no, probably not._

 **-Will Lucy ever celebrate her birthday?** _I could make a little fluff, filler chapter to break up the madness approaching if you guys wanted. I never really spectated when her birthday was expect that she was a Spring baby. Which could be any time since this is my own mystical world and yeah._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review, tell me what you think and stay strong, the next chapter will be out soon.. (Of both the manga and this)**

 **stay fresh lucky, healthy bastards**

 **xo freshprincess**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

 **Their Darkness**

* * *

 _I wrote Acnologia's part with 'Paper-Thin' by Astrid S (acoustic) and I would definitely recommend listening to it!_

* * *

Something was chasing me.

Something dark, fast and angry. And I felt like I was moving, continually looking back into the black abyss to try and catch a glimpse. But every time I did, it roared and the sound sent fear tumbling through me, catching in my throat.

My legs ached as I continued to run, the ground pressing into my bare feet, making pain sting up my feet and calves. It felt like I was in a forest, but I couldn't see anything. It was like my eyes were closed, or my body invisible, but I could feel the cool air and the harsh unyielding twig-covered ground.

The creature slithered closer, quieter now, as if readying itself for a final blow, and I felt my power build up. Fear had made me so blind that I had forgot I wasn't defenceless, that I could protect myself from whatever was creating fear in my bones.

I spun on my feet, ready to let loose my Shriek when it stopped, bashing against my mouth, my skull. Cold eyes glinted triumphantly and I fell on my knees, watching as the serpentine creature grew bigger, taller, towering over me.

 _Why didn't my scream work?_

I brought my fingers up to my mouth, blindly feeling before horror slammed into me, my fingers shaking against the thread that had stitched my mouth shut. Terror seized me, leaving me shaking, panting heavily through my nose, trying to part my lips so I could break the stitches, watching as the creature hunkered, arching up for an attack.

Then my sight left me completely, taking away a very brief image of slimy scales, encased by darkness. It was the only thing I could see and I felt the power spear towards me.

My mind let out a rabid, terrified scream, a trapped thing that pounded around my head as cold, large fangs dug into my shoulder.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy, _wake-up!_ "

I screamed, thrashing out, the room vibrating with my terror, my power pouring out of me, as two warm hands pinned my wrists to the bed.

I had to get away, I had to escape, I needed help.

 _But how could I call for help when my mouth had bee-_ Revulsion climbed up in me, trying to ignore the vivid feeling of blood, thread and split skin.

"Lucy, open your eyes, please!" Natsu's voice swam through my mind, making my eyes snap open, looking up at Natsu, who hovered over me, eyes wide, distressed and in pain. Consciousness crawled along my skins like a billion angry ants, and I glanced around, noticing that the walls had multiple fresh cracks along the wall, a few paintings and the small pile of gold that sit in the corner of his room had toppled over.

Then I looked back at Natsu, moisture flooding my eyes as his panting, wincing face registered in my mind.

"Hey, no…" Natsu murmured, "I'm fine." When he spoke, I noticed the very thin cut along his cheek, and it was the last straw. I started crying, big heaving sobs, unable to handle the way my dreams affected reality, and how I had hurt Natsu.

"Lucy…" Natsu let go of my wrists, grabbing my waist instead, falling onto his back, taking me with him. I buried my head against his chest, pained noises accompanying the flood of emotions that left my eyes. My whole body shook, a mix of fear, frustration and exhaustion making my mind ache, my power settling back down inside of me, realizing that we weren't in trouble right now.

The nightmare had felt so real…

Natsu wrapped his arms around me, holding our bodies together, soothing me with soft growls and gentle whispers. I took all of his comfort, wishing we still had the companionship, but not taking his love, warmth and presence for granted.

A soft knock made me tense, and Natsu tightened his warm strong arms around my back, keeping my head against his chest so I could breathe in his natural spice and smoke smell.

"Natsu? Are you and Lucy okay?"

Igneel's voice was concerned and I knew he was genuine. I had explained what I could to Natsu and Igneel about what had happened before I got to the Moltens, including Acnologia's role. Unfortunately, nobody could vouch for Acnologia's identity, and that meant they'd have to do the tests on him to make sure he was truly Acnologia, even if the few photo's they had matched him perfectly.

It didn't even occur to me that he might not be Acnologia, I had believed him from the get-go and I still did.

"Yeah Dad, just a bad dream. Anybody hurt?"

I shuddered, hoping that my lack of control hadn't hurt anyone, feeling horrible that I had put them in this situation in the first place. It made Natsu squeeze me, running his hand through my hair, and I imagined what I would feel from him if we were still connected.

 _Sadness? Disgust?_

I shook away the dark thoughts, realising that it felt like a long time since I had to deal with overly dark emotions. But this had nothing to do with my nymph heritage, this had everything to do with coming back to life with only my power.

"No, everyone is fine." I sighed, a little thankful the statement, as Igneel continued, "But you do have a visitor that wishes to see Lucy. Is she… Will she be able to?"

I didn't want to see anyone, well, maybe Ultear and Erza would be the exception…

"Who is it?"

Natsu repeated my question and Igneel cleared his throat. "Supposedly, Acnologia."

I lifted my head, wiping at my eyes, giving the door a considering look. I turned back to Natsu, and he lifted a hand, using his thumbs to brush away the tears I had missed, the cut on his cheek having completely healed.

"He might be in a talkative mood," I whispered, still shaking, traumatised from my nightmare. I wondered how Leora dealt with so much darkness, so much _terror._

"I'll let him in. Just for ten minutes. You've practically had no sleep." I bit my lip, resisting from saying what we were both thinking. It was because every time I tried to sleep, it didn't take long to be swarmed with the same nightmare, repeatedly. I had to wonder what it meant; why was I imagining a serpentine creature out of all the things I could be having my dreams about.

It didn't make any sense. I wasn't overly afraid of snakes and the like, so why would it play such a focal role in my night terrors?

I climbed off Natsu, placing my back against the top of the bed, wiping at my eyes, feeling gross and sticky at the warm sweat on my arms and along my forehead. It had been a cold sweat, but Natsu's body temperature had quickly changed that. I watched Natsu, taking in the sight of him topless, the view of his back perfectly lean and tight, a few odd scars along the shoulders, the peeking curl of his tattoo going around the back of his neck.

He wore only a pair of cotton pants, and when he opened the door, Acnologia did not look pleased at his state of dress. He didn't remark on it though, simply thanked Igneel – albeit reluctantly - before walking in, his eyes finding me immediately. They softened slightly, and I was torn between feeling guilty – because I hadn't told him I figured out we were related – and feeling touched – because I hadn't seen that sort of fatherly look for what felt like years now – as he approached the bed.

"Is it the same nightmare?"

I nodded, as Natsu spoke with Igneel at the door, both turned away to give us our privacy as Acnologia sighed, walking around the side of the bed, sitting down hesitantly. His nose twitched, a scowl appearing on his features before he patted the area beside him. I slid over, frowning, confused.

He cleared his throat reluctantly before trying for a soft voice, but honestly, it sounded more like a disgruntled growl.

"Tell me about it."

I faltered before licking my lips, speaking hesitantly. "I think I'm running…running from something. I can't see very well, or at all. The only thing I can see is a brief image of what's chasing me…" I stated, glancing at him to make sure he was listening, to which he nodded, prompting me to continue. "Then I realize I'm not hopeless. I could Scream and protect myself… But when I try, I can't."

I closed my eyes, fighting back my whimper. "Then I realise my lips are stitched shut and… I can't use my Scream to defend myself. I see this… big snake thing, then everything goes black. The only thing I feel is the pain from these long fangs sinking into my shoulder." My world goes hazy, sleep trying to lull me back into its frightening clutches and I shake my head, trying to fight against it.

"And then you wake up?"

I nodded. "It takes a few times though. Natsu had to pin me down to the bed to keep me still this last time."

He glanced over to the door, eyes narrowing at Natsu in an odd way that I tried to figure out, before turning back to me. "Since you aren't coherent enough to focus your Scream properly, you don't need to worry about killing anyone. The worst that can happen is a little bit of pain and," he gestured to the walls, "That."

"I hurt Natsu."

Acnologia nodded, "You did, but he'll be fine. It wasn't concentrated, and you weren't conscious. If you had been targeting him specifically, it would have been a different story."

"You can withstand a targeted Scream, so I guess it's possible that Natsu could as well, right?" I blurted, before flinching when his eyes narrowed slightly, looking at me closely as he asked.

"How do you know I can withstand a targeted Scream?"

My mouth dried up, making me lick my lips before I realised, he had a right to know what I knew. Especially since it was part of the reason I had learnt a little more about his relationship with Leora. It wasn't fair that I was going to keep secrets about a memory that involved him.

I sighed, rubbed my cheeks, exhaustion still twinging at my brain, making my eyelids flutter. But I pushed past it, standing up before walking over to Natsu's dresser, pulling the drawers open. Natsu appeared by my side a second later, "What are you doing, Luce? You shouldn't be up."

"I have to take Acnologia to Ultear, it'll only take a minute."

His eyebrows furrowed as I searched through his clothes for some sort of pants.

"Can't it wait till after you've slept?"

I shook my head, pulling out a pair of stiff leather pants. I closed the drawer, pulling them on as Natsu sighed, "Lucy…"

His tone was very clearly the start of an argument and I couldn't concentrate on thinking properly, let alone arguing – and winning – against him. I turned to Natsu, ignoring Acnologia and Igneel's eyes on us, placing my hands on his cheeks, bringing his head a little lower to smile at him softly.

"As soon as I've shown Acnologia what I want to show him, I'll go to bed. I promise."

Natsu sighed again, bending over to brush his lips against mine. "You promise?"

I nodded, touching our lips together again, appreciating the tingles it evoked all over my body, as he murmured softly, his voice low, "Swear on _our_ unborn child?" I stifled my grin at his words, rolling my eyes at how 'clever' he seemed to think he was. His answering grin was mischievous and proud, as if he knew I would catch the word.

"Mhmmm," I giggled when he licked my bottom lip, pulling back and giving him a little shove. "Down boy. Do you have any shoes I can borrow?"

"It's my castle, you can go barefoot."

I crinkled my nose. "You're a barbarian."

"The sooner you stop molesting her, the sooner she can go back to sleep." Acnologia's odd clipped tone met my ears and I turned to him, gasping when Natsu's arms wrapped tight around my midsection, pulling me into him.

A low growl made me shudder against him, as Natsu replied, "You can't molest the willing, assh-" A flush simmered up on my face and I lifted my hand before he could finish the crude word, covering his mouth. Acnologia stood up slowly, glaring at Natsu who, if I knew Natsu, was probably returning that glare.

I cleared my throat, twice, before Acnologia's eyes moved to mine, though the look lessened into a more judgemental stare. I had the strangest feeling he was asking ' _this guy, seriously'_ but I dubiously ignored it, patting Natsu's right arm in an effort to get him to let me go. He squeezed me once, possessively and Acnologia's look flattened into that scowling glare before Natsu released me.

Despite not wanting to go barefoot and run the risk of bumping into the numerous royal members in the castle, I wanted to get back to sleep as soon as possible so I gestured for Acnologia to follow me, barefoot, in an attempt to track down Ultear.

Igneel and Natsu followed me, unsurprisingly, and I could feel their weighty concerned stares burning into my back.

Nobody made conversation, and I felt a little… strange, leading three dragons – one of them I was related to – through a castle that was not my own. But when in doubt, persevere. I turned the corner into another corridor, hoping to track down some sort of help when a man, dressed in Northern styles, and a glistening silver cross around his neck left a room.

"Gray!" I shouted, a smile bubbling up on my face as he turned to me slowly, his eyes widening before his own answering, friendly grin spread across his handsome one. He jogged over to me, grinning down with a light I had never seen in his eyes, and I took a moment to realise how beautiful and honest his smile was.

I didn't think I'd ever seen it before, it was nothing like his usual shy grins or amused smirks.

I threw my arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze, rolling my eyes at the grumpy growl that sounded from behind me. Gray hugged me back gently, so gently, that I wondered if it was to appease Natsu or if he didn't want to hurt me.

"I heard you had come here for my funeral," I breathed out, still clinging onto him, before reluctantly letting go. "I have to admit, I'm impressed by the turnout."

He laughed a little. "Well, I'm glad I never had the honour to attend."

"Where have you been? Why weren't you one of the royals I assaulted in my daring bid to rescue Natsu from himself?"

Behind me, I could hear Acnologia scoff. "You needed rescuing from yourself? That's touching."

I was saved from hearing Natsu's reply when Gray shook his head. "My mother nominated Ur, Ultear's mother, to go in our place. She thought that the… stress of an illusion might be too much to handle."

"Ah, but I was illusion-tested. I'm 100%, A-Grade, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I somehow knew it was you even without seeing you," Gray admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Seems just like you to defy death and come back prettier."

I squealed, my excitement at seeing a friend bubbling over the tiredness in my bones. "Gray! You charmer!"

Gray grinned, undeterred by my joy and _noise,_ as Natsu grumbled from behind me, "She's always been beautiful."

"Yes, but the minute you saw me, you said I looked 'wrecked'. That's not what I needed to hear, Natsu. Treat your woman better," I playfully replied, not looking back as Gray laughed a little more, whether at my words or Natsu's answering rumble, as he muttered something under his breath, and his hand touched my back.

"Ultear, Lucy, remember?" The reminder of why I was out of bed, and not resting swam back to me and my smile dimmed, as if seven years of sleep and exhaustion sunk into my skin. Gray straightened immediately, his smile also fading – which I was sorry for – replaced with a concerned frown.

"Should you be out of bed?"

"Probably not, but I'm taking Acnologia to see Ultear real quick. Do you know where she is?"

"I heard she's watching the backgammon game with Erza and ex-King Makarov, in the study," Gray informed me, and I smiled, relieved even though I wasn't sure how far away the study was. And if they had multiple studies, since my castle had three.

Natsu ushered me on. "Either join the train, Gray, or flicker off. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I get to drag her back to bed."

I grinned a little, yawning. "You just want me for my body. Unromantic."

"And clearly she's delirious with lack of sleep, because she's saying these things _out loud,_ in front of her future father-in-law and her… Acnologia."

I glanced back, beaming tiredly over my shoulder, letting Natsu prompt me and continuing to walk. "Igneel loves me, and Acnologia is _going_ to either love or hate me after this."

Igneel chuckled, nodding, encouraging my madness, "I wouldn't have imagined my son would catch your interest, Lucy. You are one of a kind."

I yawned again, stumbling, my legs weakening. "I know."

"Can I carry you?" Natsu asked, and I noticed how Gray had 'joined the train' and was now walking on the other side of Natsu.

"No," I denied, smiling sweetly when he growled grumpily, not happy with my response.

Luckily, no stairs were climbed in our quest to get to the study Gray had named, and Natsu didn't even knock before barging in, interrupting what looked like a riveting game of backgammon. King Laxus was seated behind ex-King Makarov, reading, and Ultear was watching the game with a vague interest, though her eyes lit up when she saw me.

Natsu steered me to a seat, and nudged me down. "Sit." I obeyed, but only because my legs were sore and walking was not helping my extreme fatigue. I didn't think I had long before I started suffering from those dreaded mini-naps. Which, in reality, did not sound as cute and fuzzy as the name implied.

Erza paused the game, glancing over to me with a frown as I leaned into the plush chair, sighing happily when Natsu took my hand, raising it to his mouth, his own frown on his features.

 _Serial worriers, the lot of them._

"You are not supposed to be up yet."

Erza's accusatory tone made me grin weakly. "I'm fine." I pushed my back up, trying to look composed for the sake of company that I didn't have the honour of truly getting to know, before gesturing to Acnologia.

"I need Ultear's help with something."

Ultear trotted forward, and King Laxus closed his book, appearing interested in our conversation. I briefly wondered if it was considered rude, but seeing as I had barged in on his private time, and that I was too tired to think any more than I absolutely had to, I pushed past it.

"What's up?"

"I need you to go through Natsu's memory and locate one for me. And show it to Acnologia."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What would be in Natsu's memory that would be of use to him?" She flicked her head to Acnologia who raised his eyebrow, clearly puzzled and I sighed, not wanting to answer too many questions.

Natsu remained silent and I suspected it was because he knew what memory I was talking about.

"It's really hard to explain. I'd let you do it to me, but my head's really messed up right now and I don't think I could concentrate," I explained, and she smiled, a simple, agreeing smile that made me love her. I could always depend on Ultear to follow my schemes and ideas, without many questions.

I liked that sort of trust.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked Natsu, checking as he sat down in the chair Erza had vacated.

"If it gets you to bed quicker, no," he replied calmly, before his eyes snapped to Acnologia then back to mine. "But are you sure you want to show him?"

I smiled, a little sad and nervous, nodding. "He has a right to see what we've seen." Then I glanced to King Laxus, skimming my eyes over ex-King Makarov. "This isn't really a royal secret, I don't believe, but if you could use your own sensitivity in this matter, I would appreciate it."

King Laxus nodded. "You have my word that whatever… memory, Dame Milkovich shows, will remain private."

I turned to Acnologia as Igneel shut the doors. He could obviously read the mood well, coming to stand behind my chair and resting a warm hand on my shoulder. I noticed how Natsu's eyes flickered to the movement before a small, barely-there smile, made its way onto his lips.

"This is going to be confusing, but I recently have inherited Leora Heartfilia's diaries. And Natsu and I found something when reading one. Ultear is going to show you that now." On a second thought, just to be sure, I glanced at Gray.

"It feels stupid to ask, but you'll keep this private as well?"

Gray rolled his eyes a little and I grinned, knowing that it had been, in fact, stupid to ask but feeling better that I did. Ultear rolled up her lace sleeves, spreading her fingers before stating, "This won't hurt a bit Natsu. Just think of the memory and I'll take it from there."

"Thinking hurts enough for me," Natsu replied, which made me giggle a little breathlessly, placing my hand on my ribs as a twinge of pain vibrated through me, my eyes blinking a few times before it vanished.

Ultear placed her hands on either side of Natsu's head, before muttering a few words. It was quiet, eerily so, for a few long seconds before a gradual mist rose from the floor and the memory started playing. Natsu's eyes remained closed, his face relaxed and I watched Acnologia as he watched himself.

The minute he saw Leora, his eyes widened and he became very still, his face going completely blank.

" _You don't get to tell me what to do, dragon."_

" _What… are you… going to do? Go kill… all? They will… do… it again. More… More d-death."_

" _Banshee's are full of emotions, you bastard! I couldn't stop it if I tried, every part of me wants to rip their spines out of their backs, to break every sad, sorry muscle that keeps them on their feet! To obliterate their souls and let them waste away on the ground, to be stomped on!"_

" _You could have killed me. And you didn't. That's how I know you'll do the right thing. Don't… Don't forget who the enemies are."_

" _It is none of your business."_

" _Everything you do is my business."_

His eyes closed, turning away, as if the pained, upset smile on Leora's face was too much for him to look at.

" _Not anymore it isn't, King Acnologia. You've made it very clear how you feel."_

Ultear glanced over to me when the memory began to fade and I nodded, silently asking her to stop. She dropped her hands and Natsu opened his eyes, also looking at Acnologia now.

His back was taught, tense and he asked, "Is that the only memory in the journal?"

I bit my lip. "As far as I know, yes. I never got to finish the third, but it's apparently activated by some sort of blood-memory magic."

Acnologia took a deep breath in, seemingly calming himself and I wondered if I had done the wrong thing. Was it too painful to see someone you loved, in a memory, long after their death? Was he trying his hardest to forget about her? Did I mess up by assuming he'd want to see it?

He turned around, ignoring the multiple eyes on him and strode over to me. I stared back, my eyes wide, my heart racing in my chest. He crouched down before grinding out through his teeth, "Hey. Prince. Get over here."

Natsu stood and moved over, his face carefully blank and I assumed it was because of the very tense atmosphere. Acnologia placed his hand on mine when Natsu reached us, growling out, "I'm only doing this because I don't want Lucy to faint from exhaustion and because she's… because she deserves it." I felt warmth fill me for a second, guessing that was as good to a 'thank-you' as I was going to get, but puzzled by his words.

"What?" I asked, confused, and Acnologia shook his head at my question, his eyes staring at Natsu who crouched down, frowning at the hand on top of mine.

"You can heal her pain, right? That's what the Fire Kingdom dragons specialise in?"

Natsu nodded. "I can do it through my lips, but it's only wounds and scars-"

"It's not. When I ruled, royal fire dragons were adept in healing spiritual sicknesses, alike to the sort that wind dragons specialise in." At Natsu's puzzled, confused frown, Acnologia sighed. "It's not hard to understand. It's a lost art, yes, but I was taught by the previous lord of fire-dragons before I left and gave my title to him. You're royal, so you should be able to master it, if you focus."

"Master… healing spiritual pain?"

My head snapped down to my hand, as a bit of that darkness, that poisonous black seeped out of me, making me gasp, as the shadow passed from skin into his.

"There's nothing more spiritual than dying and coming back to life. Whether you want to think about it or not, Lucy left this existing plane, and got as close as anyone can get to the one that holds the dead. And when you get that close, you bring back darkness. You bring back that otherworldly essence that keeps our worlds separate. It's up to her body and her magic to push it out, hence the nightmares. They expel the energy because it's not natural that a living being should have it," Acnologia explained, and it was like my fatigue lessened, like I could think clearly again, without all this weight I had no idea was truly there.

He withdrew his hand slowly. "You can't take away the darkness, or the nightmares. They stay until her power cleanses itself. But you can soothe it, make her forget some of it. If you heal it, she'll still experience the terror, but sometimes, she'll forget. Give her a little bit of your essence, just like you would when you heal her physically, but focus it on her mind, on her soul."

Acnologia flicked his head to my hand. "Try it now. You just have to focus."

Natsu placed his warm hand against mine, and only then did I see him. His eyes, they were… haunted. I ripped my hand out from under his, holding it to my chest, and Acnologia frowned, looking between us.

Green, dark, lush eyes stared back at me, sad, _pained and..._

I closed my eyes, trying to hide my pain, whispering, "We'll practice it later. I think I need to sleep."

* * *

I bolted upright, blinking rapidly, trying to calm my racing heart before rubbing at my forehead, amazed that what Acnologia had said was true. He _did_ make me forget my nightmare, although I wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. I could still feel terror sloshing around inside me, grabbing me with their clammy, relentless hands.

I took a deep breath in, finding myself a little more refreshed before falling onto my back once more, turning my head to face Natsu, who had gone to sleep silently, holding me tight in his hands. I knew from the look on his face, he had remembered what had happened whilst he was without humanity, when the demon inside of him, took over.

A gasp ripped up my throat at the entirely black eyes that peered back at me from his head, noticing the splatters of darkness on his cheeks, and ears. I opened my mouth to shout, but a clawed hand slipped over my mouth, his body suddenly hovering over mine. Fear clogged up my throat, my eyes wide as he smiled down at me.

"Careful little Banshee. If you Scream, you might bring the whole castle down."

His words, the long, cold, darkly amused drawl, told me that either I was having another night terror or I was in bed, with a Natsu that had no humanity.

"I'm going to take my hand away now," he cautioned, still smiling. "And we are going to talk, like civilised, homicidal creatures, okay?" I waited for a second, trying to calm my heart before nodding slowly. He lifted his hand, very carefully before his body disappeared. I scrambled to my knees, watching as he locked the door from the inside, _trapping_ me in here, with him.

"How…" I licked my lips. "How are you back?"

He leaned against the door, watching me, then tilted his head. "I fell asleep without the proper guards up, and my mood was less than happy. It was really quite _easy_ to crawl back out."

I remembered Natsu briefly telling me that he didn't sleep for hours after his demon won control, after multiple close-calls, and had to ask, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms over his bare chest, the darkness splatters adding a definition and dimension to his chest that I hadn't noticed before. "I figured I'd bide my time. Play it a little smarter, after all, it only takes a concerned father to figure out I'm back and throw me in a cell again." One of his fangs bit into his bottom lip, as he added in an amused, sardonic voice, "Probably without a Banshee play-mate."

"Okay," I breathed. "So, now you're out… I'm sorry, I figured you'd be running for the hills by now." I blanched, realising how I sounded, running my hand through my hair. He eyed me, that same, small, blank smile on his face.

"Not that I want you too! But, it's just, I was under the impression that all you really want to do is burn, destroy and kill things."

"Whilst they are definitely some of my favourite hobbies," drawled Natsu as he licked his lips, his black eyes glinting despite the natural shadows in the room, leaning forward to peer at me closely, "there are more important things that I find interesting at this present point in time."

My heart hiccupped in my chest. "Well that's...alarming. I'm guessing you find _me_ more interesting than pillaging a nearby town?"

His smirk was devastatingly beautiful, and crude, somehow. It made red flush over my cheeks, and made my blood boil up in my veins. He took a step towards the bed and I shuffled back, wondering if I hid under the blankets, he'd find me pathetic and boring.

"Would you rather I go and find some children to chomp on?"

"You'd really kill children?"

He paused, his eyebrows furrowing, as if a thought had occurred to him. I watched, closely, wondering how I was going to bring Natsu back until he admitted, "Probably not, surprisingly. Children just seems…"

"Wrong?"

"I was going to say cruel," he frowned, clearly puzzled by this progression of his thoughts, before asking, "I don't know. Should I go find a child and figure this moral dilemma out?"

"No!" I blurted, flushing more when he raised his eyebrow, as I moved back a little further, placing my back against my headboard. "You should stay right here. We can have a nice, friendly, _non-violent_ chat."

He chuckled, "You trying to keep an eye on me, Banshee?"

"I really prefer Lucy," I muttered, before nodding. "Yes. I do want to keep an eye on you."

"So you'd invite me into your bed, to have this… _chat_?"

His words sounded dirty, somehow, and I bit my lip, nodding, patting the space in front of me. "Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I?"

"I could rip your heart out."

"Yes, but I don't think you will," I replied slowly, before shrugging a little jerkily. "Besides, if you do, I'll just resurrect myself again."

"A foolproof plan, to say the least," he replied smoothly, before climbing onto the bed, reminding me of a big, prowling panther, sliding onto the mattress with enough grace that it made my knees weak. I didn't want to address the feeling inside me at this point in time, feeling like it was something I'd have to work out with a cup of tea and a mirror.

But this side of Natsu…it called to a very dark, very forbidden place inside of me.

"So, what shall we chat about?" I tried for chirpy, noticing how his eyes glinted again, staring at me, clearly entertained by my words, and actions. When he didn't offer any sort of subject, or even words, I cleared my throat weakly, mind struggling to figure out how to bring his humanity back without making him savagely angry.

"How about another game of I-Spy?" I suggested before my world was tossed on its back. Clawed hands grasped my ankles, dragging my legs out, then he was hovering over me, black eyes soul-searchingly deep, an amused, dark smirk on his lips. My heart rabbeted in my chest, thudding so loudly I could hear it echo in my ears.

"That's a no, to I-Spy then?" I breathed out, trying not to let his proximity and energy get to me, as darkness swirled around us, reacting to his power. He was still that odd mix of burning cold, and it made my skin prickle, sensitive and greedy for more touch.

I struggled a little, but he pinned my hands to the side of the bed, leaning down, eyes carefully watching me, interested. "You are covered in darkness."

I blinked, confused, before whispering, "What do you mean?"

"When… the dragon, the old dragon, spoke about the darkness following you, sticking to you, I had no idea how much he meant." His eyes roamed my face, then my arms, before finding my eyes again. We stared at each other for a long moment before I felt it. A warm brush of silky fur, something I hadn't felt in years, shudder through my insides.

It was like the flip of a switch, and I could feel the tattoos raise on my skin, the golden swirls glowing, my eyesight intensifying. He wore a smug, confident smirk and I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, as the realization hit me.

"It was _you,_ " I stated. "Natsu had asked me what it felt like when he connected with my lioness in Jellal's cabin. And I could feel fur, but somehow silk as well…" I closed my eyes tightly, breathing out. "I just assumed it was because my lion was rolling around inside of me but…"

"I did it," he murmured, "The dragon may have connected with the lion through their intense animal abilities, but I peeked inside also. The control wavered, and I wanted to know what caused such a slight slip-up."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Natsu keeps this side of him locked away very, _very_ tightly, Lucy." My name sounded strange on his lips, foreign and he sighed a little, displeased at something, before continuing in that smooth voice, "So when something makes the cage he's locked me in shake, I take notice. What surprised me was not a what, but a whom."

"You've done it more than once," I accused softly, blinking my eyes open, and he nodded, suddenly very serious, as if he was thinking about something else entirely.

"Whenever you are around, Natsu gets… comfortable. To remind him, and you by connection, that I was there, I sent that feeling through you."

"The heat thing, in my… stomach," I pressed my lips together. "Was that you too?"

"No, _Malo,_ whilst I am a blood-thirsty bastard, I do not cause all the reactions within you. That particular feeling, was entirely dragon."

"Sometimes I hear Natsu's voice, and it sounds…" My voice faltered slightly, as I summarised, "It sounds like you. You've been around a lot more than Natsu knows."

He remained quiet, watching me work through it, as I whispered, "You could have broken out. I know Natsu, he would have fought, but if you were truly desperate, it was possible."

"I felt no need to break out previously," he murmured, eyebrows furrowing. "You needed to get to the Vapids. What was the point of interfering with that when it was important?"

I couldn't believe my ears. It sounded like, _this side,_ of Natsu, the one that he himself, and everyone around him, labelled the 'monster' actually… cared. Or thought. Even perceived some situations to be more important than others. Could creatures with no feelings really do all that?

"I have answered your questions, _Malo._ Now it is time for you to repay the courtesy."

He said that word again, _Malo,_ and I bit my lip, trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to ask what it meant. With a deep, shaky breath in, I asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to do what Acnologia informed me to do when I had my humanity. I want to take the darkness."

I frowned, confused. "I thought you said demons don't heal."

"I do not see it as healing. I want to taste it. I like the pain."

I took a shaky breath in, watching his face for a few long seconds before nodding, turning my head to the side to let him take it away.

"What do I do once you've tasted the darkness? I don't want to call the guards, Natsu."

He was quiet for a few seconds, before stating simply, "Once I take it, I will go."

I closed my eyes, feeling a shard of hope pierce me, but I couldn't believe it was that easy. "Do not lie to me."

"Oh, _Malo,_ when I truly lie, you will know." Two warm, rough lips touched my neck very softly, and I jolted, feeling him suck against the skin. Then slowly, through a line of shadows, he drained that heavy, building weight from my shoulders, leaving me with a dazed, sleepy, almost euphoric feeling rushing through me.

Then only a minute later, he slumped forward and his eyes slid shut. I lifted my hands shakily, closing my eyes, trying to figure out the tidal wave of emotions inside me. And then, all I could feel was fear, and sadness.

 _How was Natsu going to react when he remembered this?_

* * *

 **Wheh. *wipes forehead* There's a chapter for you.**

 **So much angst/fluff in this chapter, I can't even.**

 **(Fresh, when are you just going to bite the nail and start the final battle)**

 **Soon, friends, soon. Questions need to be answered!**

* * *

 **Questions**

 **You're Australian, is it the fauna really scary over there?** _I grew up with it, so I don't find it nearly as scary as tourists would, but then again, I only ride a Kangaroo to Uni, not a huntsman spider._

 **All hail Princess of the Fresh! Defender of the sacred Nalu, Ninja of cliffhangers, Commander of the pen, Mistress of the cockblock, Destroyer of the sickness and Champion of medicines…** _/ this ain't even a question, I just snorted and wanted to get this written on my grave_

 **So are we gonna get all the Aconologia shit explained more soon?** _Don't worry boo, sometimes I just write 'Ajhdfjsjhksdf' when trying to type out Acnologia. Me thinks he needs a nick-name. Maybe demon!Natsu can prescribe one. And yes._

 **Will we get to see bonding between Erza, Ultear and Lucy?** _Yes! Next chapter is called 'their ranks' and oh boy oh boy, it'll be great._

 **Could you recommend and anime/manga like Fairy Tail?** _There's nothing QUITE like FT out there but Kamisama Kiss, BNHA, Blue Exorcist, Snow White with the Red Hair, Beelzebub (it looks weird when you start watching/reading it but omg baby beel) and to give you more, I'd have to go through my list and I'm just… really lazy._

 **What gave you food poisoning?** _Uncooked chinese. Bluergh._

 **So is Acnologia Lucy's Great great great grandfathrr or something?** _You'd think by the amount of times I've made a big ass deal about Lucy & Acnologia's relations, this question wouldn't be asked broham but yes. He's her great (however many greats) grandfather._

* * *

 **Don't mistake me being on time for this chapter meaning I know what I'm doing. It was just luck that I happened to push through my fatigue and push this shit to my editor who probably dealt with the inane rambling of a bed-bound lunatic.**

 **If you go to my Tumblr, you will find Lucy in her true Banshee form! It's at the tippy-top of my blog so it's hard to miss, give it a like and let me know what you think!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the madness it created.**

 **(after all, I never said END was gone for good ;) )**

 **stay fresh, hopeless mortals**

 **xo freshprincess**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

 **Their Disagreement**

* * *

It was the first true argument I had with Lucy. And it was over something that I had never wanted to discuss with anyone, especially not the person I loved.

But she just sat there, boiling slowly and when she got angry, she rose to her feet. When she got very angry, her power swirled around the room like a growing tornado, not enough to affect the surroundings but enough for my natural defences to raise.

"You're a hypocrite." She whispered, folding her arms over herself, tears swimming in her eyes. Every part of me wanted to soothe her. My dragon didn't understand it was a fight, an argument. I never wanted to cause that look of pain and turmoil in her lovely eyes, but for _this,_ I couldn't back down.

Not when her safety was at stake.

"And you are being tricked into believing _he_ isn't the worst creature on this earth."

A laugh hissed through her teeth, a frustrated sound, "He is _you,_ Natsu. And I'm sorry if it makes me biased, but I couldn't imagine any part of you is the 'worst creature on this earth.'"

Her words didn't mean to hurt me, but they did. It made my own sort of anger rise, making the temperature of the room steadily climb, irritation tearing at my insides. I tried to control the darkness coiling around inside me, and lower my voice at the same time; I didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation.

"You really think I'm a psychopathic, blood-hungry demon?"

"I think it's a _part_ of you, yes." She snapped back, her movements rigid, angry as she paced the carpet in front of me, "Everyone has the ability to destroy and create pain. So, everyone has that part of them."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," I snarled lowly, "You have _two_ conversations with him, and suddenly you are the expert?"

Another frustrated noise left her mouth and she rubbed at her eyes, then her face, her hands shaking as she replied, "I only told you what happened. I never said I was an expert on _anything."_

Her words didn't soothe the hurt, wild feeling my chest and I resisted the urge to rub at it, standing completely still, watching her.

From what she had told me, I had lost control. And that was my fault, and problem, not hers. I would have let it go, handled it by myself, created more barriers, purged the darkness to the deepest part of me, if she hadn't uttered those stupid, brain-tingling words.

" _He wasn't that bad."_

"You feel pity for him. You… _You don't see him as a monster."_

"How can I?" She stated, her tone full of pain, turning to face me now, her cheeks red, her eyes redder with unshed tears, "He is _you_ Natsu! To see him as a monster, I would have to think of _you_ as one too."

"Everyone else separates that part of me. They know how it works."

"You mean denial?" She snapped, clenching her fists, "Act like he's not inside you right now? Act like he's some magical being that possesses you and he only _wears_ your skin, and _speaks_ your voice and has your soul?"

"He is a soulless demon!" The words came out in a yell, "Do not say he has any _part of me!_ ""

"Don't you dare shout at me." Her voice was calm, a storm of destruction brewing around us, making her eyes flicker from the galaxy to the brown I fell in love with. She stalked over to me, placed her hands flat on my chest and shoved.

I let it take me back an inch, grinding my teeth, as she shoved again, "I will not _play_ these games. I will not force myself to use denial as a way of coping with that part of you. Because I fell in love _with_ you, I will accept and cherish every single part of you. And there is _nothing,_ absolutely squat, you can do about it!"

The room shook, and I grasped her wrists, her words touching the insulted part of me, but the anger swamped it down, making everything red, making that darkness peer over the wall, watching her. It was the strangest, most terrifying experience I had ever felt. It wasn't attacking my control, urging me to let it out.

It was just _watching,_ loitering.

 _Watching her._

"That part of me doesn't deserve your love, don't you get that? I won't have you love… _it_ along with the rest of me."

She pulled her wrists from my grasp, shaking me off before walking over to the shoes Erza had given her this morning, when I had woken up to her stroking my face, wearing a sad smile, an anxious, salty smell clinging to her scent.

I watched as she shoved her feet in, not even bothering to do the laces, speaking over her shoulder, "You're a hypocrite."

It was the second time she had said it, and I didn't understand _why._

When I didn't respond, too lost in my own thoughts of self-hatred and condemnation, she turned to me, tears sparkling in her eyes, a glare set on her beautiful features.

"You ask me to accept my darkness, that has the ability to kill, and demolish, and _hurt_ but you won't even try to understand yours."

I shook my head, disagreeing, telling through clenched teeth, "It's not the same."

Her laugh was a mocking, sad noise, as if I was so far down in my own denial, I wasn't listening to her words. It made irritation with myself, and her, pick at my head.

"Really? Because when the Scream of Ira overcame me, there was a split second where I wanted to destroy everyone in the room, to watch it burn, to feed from the power and be free," She turned around, hand on the doorknob, before uttering softly, "And the thought of loving you did not even cross my mind."

I closed my eyes tightly, her words making my whole body taut, tense, before hearing the door creak open.

"By the way," She threw over her shoulder just before she left, "If you really feel the need to lock him away, you might have to decide between him and me. Because every time you are around me, he can see clearer, and that means your shields aren't as strong."

Then she left, the door thudded shut behind her, the automatic lock clicking into place. I listened to her fastened footsteps for a few long minutes, before turning around, my fists clenched tight, my temper on a very thin line. The beasts inside me reacted, clawing, hissing at each other, rivals until the end as I headed towards the bathroom, turning the taps on so I could cool down, literally.

Her words swirled around in my head, proving just how much that stubborn princess of mine got to me and dimly, I realised that not only did my dragon like that she was mine, but the darker, restless part of me also liked it.

It made me grit my teeth together, shedding off my sleeping clothes, climbing underneath the burning icy water, feeling steam rise from my skin when the torrents made impact. The magic timer clicked down, alerting me I had only ten minutes of this before it had to be reset, unless I wanted to draw my own bath.

 _A bath with Lucy might be the only time I would huddle in an oval shaped hole._

I placed my hand on the stone wall, hanging my head, letting the water slap and shard into my back, the stream bruising but calming, cleansing the filth I felt crawling over my body. Everything I did, I did to protect her. Even before she came into my life, I somehow knew I was getting ready to meet her. A week before she stumbled onto my lands, I had an argument with Dad about my demonic powers and how holding them back could create more tension inside of me.

Then only a fleeting time later, I was using one of those demonic gifts to connect with her, to aid her in speaking when her voice had gone.

 _Why was I letting her words get to me like this?_

A small part of me told me I had overreacted, and that it was within her right to feel however she wanted but a bigger, more stubborn and demanding part said no.

 _No, it wasn't right that she cared for a part of me that I hated._

 _No, she wasn't allowed to feel pity for_ _ **it**_ _because that made her weak and the demon inside of me preyed on weakness._

 _No, I couldn't allow her to feel anything but hatred, so I could protect her from myself._

Darkness flashed over my eyes, and I hunkered down, feeling the wave of vertigo rock me as the memories from last night, their _talk_ came swimming to the surface.

" _Careful little Banshee, if you Scream, you might bring the whole castle down."_

My eyebrows furrowed when he walked over to the door, locking it from the inside, not even bothering to escape, to take _my_ body and _my_ face and lay waste to _my_ Kingdom in sick retribution and twisted fun.

I could see what he saw last night, a beautiful woman, staring up at him in shock, and unease but no fear, no disgust. Lucy looked beautiful against the dark sheets of my bed, all creamy skin and lush curves. Even the birds nest that she called her hair was calling him to fist his hands through it, to tangle it up more, slid his fangs down her skin, like _I_ had.

" _Well… that's alarming. I'm guessing you find me more interesting than pillaging a nearby town?"_

Her tone was breathless, surprised and rightfully confused, as she lifted herself up, watching carefully. Observing him, in that way that made me feel oddly like a specimen she wanted to study. But it made the demon felt only pride, fueled by the need to impress her, to shock her, to gain a reaction.

I fell deeper into the memory, watching their encounter as seconds ticked by. Something burned inside me, something hot, and fuelled by darkness, when he, _I –_ no _fuck_ he, stated, the amused darkness swirling in his tone.

" _So, you'd invite me into your bed, to have this… chat?"_

When she agreed, I wanted to throttle her for allowing it, for being so… _naive_. I was waiting, baited breath, for when he would attack her, hurt her. The demon inside me couldn't be trusted, he was darkness, evil… terrifying.

Fear climbed up my throat when he pinned her to the bed, frustration sunk into my bones when she made a breathless joke. They spoke, him holding her to the bed, and her relaxed body allowing it, too trusting, too _pure,_ staring up at him in curiosity.

The conversation died and Lucy's eyes widened, her back arching as I felt the remnants of whatever power he had just pushed through her, swarm my senses. The darkness reacted inside me, but I pushed it down, down so I could focus on what affect it had on Lucy. Her beautiful blonde hair bled back, tattoo's rising from her core, decorating her skin with that stunning glowing gold, her eyes switching to a galaxy full of wonder and stars.

The fear in my throat slid away, replaced with shock as the tell-tale blush spread over her cheeks, and her words came out breathless, but soft.

 _Was she…?_

" _It was you… Natsu had asked me what it felt like when he connected with my lioness in Jellal's cabin. And I could feel fur, but somehow silk as well… I just assumed it was because my lion was rolling around inside of me but…"_

When that part of me agreed and told her that he had been curious about what had caused my control to shake, what she said as she was leaving suddenly clicked inside my brain.

 _He had been lurking this whole time._

 _And I hadn't even been aware._

She asked all the questions I would have been too angry to ask. The important questions about why he didn't fight me, when he could have. I would have kept him back, I had practically mastered that by this point, but _why, why, why_ was still spiralling around me.

And he _spoke._

The demon, who rarely said anything without a riddle or a crude dark reminder of what he was, accepted and responded to her questions just like I would. Like I always had. It never occurred to me that I would have anything in common with the darkness inside of me, but watching it speak, watching it view her as this ball of power, light and beauty, made me shake with something completely different.

" _I have answered your questions, Malo. Now it is time for you to repay the courtesy."_

Her eyes went guarded, and I pushed the odd – _though fitting –_ nickname from my mind, feeling prideful at how she immediately caught onto his words, and looking at him suspiciously.

When she agreed to his terms, for the demon to take the darkness that I finally noticed swirling around her, I watched for a few more seconds when the demon, _the darkness,_ lowered its mouth to her neck, sharp teeth glinting before sucking on the skin just below her jaw.

I pushed out, gasping, coming back to the surface of my mind, and tried to soothe the burning in my gut. At first I thought it might be jealously, which both didn't make any sense, and was confusing as it was conflicting, when a more startling truth slapped me in the face.

I ran my hand down, down, until I groaned, my hand seeking my hard, flushed cock.

"What the fuck, is wrong with me." I hissed, ripping my hand away before the shower stopped, the water ceasing in a split second, leaving me drenched, angry and frustrated.

And hard.

* * *

I got dressed slowly, still replaying the memories of last night through my head, trying to figure out what I could say to Lucy. I had acted rashly, I knew this much. I should have been more patient, should have waited to see the facts for myself. I doubted I would ever accept that part of me, but the discussion could not be pushed aside for later.

I had to talk to Lucy about it, about it _all._

When I was pulling on a shirt, a knock on the door made me look up and I briefly hoped it was Lucy, just so I could so some grovelling in my own territory. The smell that emanated from behind the closed door told me it was not, and I walked over, pulling it open with a sharp look, my temper still touchy after being left with a _hard_ issue that was ignored.

Jackal bowed submissively, and I grinded out, "Lucy isn't here." _And even if she was, there was no way I was letting her talk to you when she isn't talking to me._

"I know, Prince Dragneel. I came to fetch you personally."

"What for?"

He faltered before lowering his voice, "Princess Lucy has run into my Lord Zeref. Her temper feels fragile, and I believe it made turn volatile." I brought my hand up to my eyes, the added anger of Zeref still lurking about making my skin heat, and my beasts growl, reacting in similar ways towards a common enemy.

 _Glad to see it wasn't only Lucy they could agree on._

"He can't touch Lucy, they have a pact." I growled out, pinching the skin between my eyes as Jack uttered back very softly.

"The agreement is null if one of the parties die."

 _Fuck._

I followed him through the hallways, not entirely sure my presence would de escalate a touchy situation – since Lucy had left me this morning out of anger – but I needed to be there, to help her. To silently, or loudly, assist her in whatever she needed. Even if we were fighting, I had to be there for her, if anything to cheer her on when she kicked Zeref's ass.

"Get out of my way, Zeref. I have no interest in continuing this conversation with you." Her words shook the walls slightly, the strength of her power making my steps increase. It showed how much of her temper was peeled back, ready to snap. Worry and a dark need to protect her pushed me faster towards them.

"But you are interested in revenge, are you not?"

"Deal with your own issues of destructive self-hate later. I'm not killing you, _yet."_

"It is both amusing and worrying that you truly believe you could." I was close, just around the corner when her voice, tight with fear, her power suddenly disappearing from the atmosphere, made me stop.

"Let go of me."

My heart let out a slow, heady pulse, as the smell of her terror and distress swirled around me. A growl ripped up my throat when my steps launched me around the corner, only a second of seeing her falling to her knees, petrified, lost in the sensation that a touch from Zeref could conjure.

And some part of me, some smarter, less volatile part knew that she'd be fine. Zeref could scare a person to death, but not with one fleeting touch.

I was behind him in a second, my hands going to the back of his neck and jaw. No thoughts, only the urge to protect what's mine fuelled me. _Snap_. His body crumbled to the floor at my feet with a loud thud and I reached out, gasping Lucy by the waist before she fell entirely, pulling her against my body protectively.

She shook in my grip, blinking repeatedly as I looked down my _cousins'_ lifeless body, a hostile snarl building in the back of my throat. Jackal crouched down, touching his wrist, before Igneel, King Sparky and Acnologia – probably the worst three people to find us – passed by, stopping when they saw the scene.

"I can't see." Lucy whispered, "What happened?"

I closed my eyes tightly, gulping down my anger, my words barely making it out, "His power is still inside you. It'll fade."

She nodded, her eyes closed, as she buried her head in my neck, breathing deeply, her shaking slowly lessening. My anger didn't as Jackal stood back up, looking away from his master's body.

"He's already reviving himself."

Rage suffocated me and I clenched my jaw, "Will he still revive if I take off his head?"

"Yes." Jackal replied, his voice blank, but his eyes worried as he glanced at me, then Lucy, then the Royals. I sighed sharply, placing my hand on the top of Lucy's head, tucking her closer so she could breathe more of my smell in. I hoped it would soothe her, just as her closeness was slowly, quietly beginning to soothe me.

"Take him to the room designated to you both," I stated, "When he awakes, tell him he has twenty-four hours to get off Molten property. Or I will be forced to make sure he goes back to the Vapids in pieces."

"Yes, Prince Dragneel." Jackal bowed once, before reaching down, lifting his master up in a smooth, efficient movement. His eyes glanced at Lucy once, before forcibly removing them, and I sighed again, my shoulders relaxing only slightly.

"You can see her before you go."

Jackal blinked, surprised, before a very brief look of relief sparked in his eyes. He nodded once, then threw Zeref over his shoulder, before stating softly, "Malo means little."

Lucy's head lifted slightly and I fought the tense, remembering her conversation with the demon, and wondered how Jackal knew about the nickname _he_ had given her. Lucy whispered a very soft thank-you, then huddled back into me, tucking her head back against my skin. I let a hand wander down her back soothingly, remembering the countless times Zeref had inspired pure terror and fear inside me.

It was a violating, disgusting power that everyone was virtually impossible to stop.

Dad chose to speak now, after they all had remained silent for so long, "I don't know what to ask first."

"There's nothing to ask. There was situation, and I dealt with it."

Dad raised his eyebrow, clearly doubtful before Acnologia spoke up, carefully watching Lucy, "The darkness around her has grown. It would be beneficial to relieve it before she meets with Aquarius."

"Don't talk as if I'm not here," Lucy huffed, her head still buried in my neck, her tone petulant and I smiled slightly, closing my eyes to try and use her presence to ground my anger, to tuck it away.

"You seem pretty hell-bent on disappearing into your dragon there." Acnologia mused softly, "Aquarius is in her room resting, she would not mind if you take a few minutes to ground yourself."

"I'm fine." Lucy muttered, but her voice was tired, muffled and I rubbed her back softly, drawing her in tighter against me.

"We need to talk anyway Lucy."

"She's not the only person you will need to talk to. You just assaulted and killed another Royal. Though the situation may have called for it, it's enough to start a war." Dad stated, his tone disapproving and I understood where he was coming from. It was a rash action, with no thought about how it would affect my Kingdom touching my mind.

But it _was_ Lucy.

"It's Molten law that a visiting royal cannot threaten, assault or attack a royal member of this state."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Lucy is not a royal member of _this_ state. She is also a visiting royal, of sorts."

I stared at Dad closely, before voicing the thoughts I had been experiencing for the last few weeks, thoughts I had banished when Lucy died.

"She will be when I offer my hand and this Kingdom in matrimony."

Lucy gasped, pulling back to look at me with wide, shocked eyes, "Matrimony?"

"I've mentioned marriage before," I struggled not to flinch at her look of incredulity, feeling an odd sense of anxiety and vulnerability trifle through me. Her eyes glossed over, moisture misting them and I leaned forward, pressing my head against hers. I growled softly, watching as she shuddered and her hands gently touched my chest.

"You mentioned it in a joking manner, I didn't believe you were entirely serious."

I smiled ruefully, opening my mouth to rebuff her claim and tell her that almost all the things I said to her were from the heart and as serious as I could make them when Dad intervened.

"While I am happy and more than welcoming to the idea of Lucy becoming your Queen, Natsu… This decision should not be made on a whim or the need to protect her. Dragons do not divorce, _that_ is also Molten law."

I sighed, closing my eyes to push back the slight annoyance at him, knowing he was just being careful, looking out for me as he always did.

"My decision-making skills might be a bit… brazen at times but I know my own heart, and I know what it wants. And there is no doubt within me that I want Lucy, to be my wife and my Queen."

Lucy let out a sob, "You… _idiot_ , you can't fix a fight by proposing to me. That's cheating." I smiled gently down at her, as she wrapped her arms around herself, lightly touching her cheek.

"It's not truly a proposal yet, I still have to tie you to a tree and leave you to fend for yourself for three whole days." Her sobs mixed with laughter and she extended one warm to shove at me, desperately trying to control herself in front of company.

"There's also the climbing into a live Volcano to show you are one with his element." Acnologia added, his tone amused and fond. I wondered if Lucy knew how he watched her, a sort of affection that only family members could give. Since she had her own problems with family, I wished she noticed that he cared for her, in his own way.

I also wondered if she noticed how many glares we had exchanged over the fleeting time we knew each other.

Lucy spun away, her shoulders shaking and King Sparky, surprisingly, inputted another ritual Dragons had when it came to betrothal.

"Don't forget the brutal fighting tournaments when you have to beat down any other dragoness that wants the young Princes hand."

Lucy shook her head, turning around, wiping at her tired eyes with a grin, "I think I've got that part covered."

My shoulders relaxed entirely at her playful words and I reached for her hand, joy bursting through me when she immediately laced our fingers together. I began to tug her back down the way I had come with Jackal, informing Acnologia, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Inform her mermaid that we will be down to talk to her soon."

My eyes drifted over to Dad, who was watching quietly, his eyes blank and guarded.

"We'll talk."

He nodded once, before glancing at Lucy, his eyes softening, "I suppose it is too early to say, 'welcome to the family'."

"It's never too early," Lucy promised, "But before any sort of proposal takes place, I have a lot to do."

 _That_ was the understatement of the century. In these brief moments of happiness, and safety, I could only remember the growing threat that lay behind these walls for her. An older, probably stronger Banshee, who caused her first death, had been hunting her this whole time. Along with a cruel Father who may or may not want her dead for the crime she committed.

It seemed like the easiest thing she was handling right now was her volatile power.

* * *

 **I know, I know, this chapter is short compared to the previous ones. I struggled with this one a bit because I'm still not 100% and trying to make sense of how Natsu views himself and in extension his demon, took a lot out of me. Since there was so much in this chapter already, so much** _ **content**_ **that is – important content, if you make note of the little hints here and there – I've decided to split the chapter in half.**

 **So next chapter will be their 'discussion' about Lucy and her feelings towards his demon half and then the talk with Aquarius as well as a very intense scene towards the end.**

 **A little side note, in this chapter, 'Malo' which is Bosnian (in case you haven't noticed, all demon in this book** _ **is a mix of**_ **Bosnian/** **Romanian so if you really want to know the translations to the few things Natsu has said two words: google translate) stands for 'little'. However, in the next chapter, you will figure out what extended meaning it has in the demon language I have created/improvised around the story. So don't fret, the 'odd' truth behind the nickname will soon be revealed!**

 **#ThenicestZerefistheonewithabrokenneck**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **What are some of your favorite long (like 20) nalu fanfics? Can u recommend some to us?** _I have a lot that I would recommend, gosh, that it might take up the whole chapter. You can find all the fics I read/enjoy in my faves section on my profile but off the top of my head, Golem is a very good Nalu read, Uncharted Territory is an oldie but a goodie, THAT STRIPPER ONE OMG I think it's 'Talk Dirty' ? but it's not finished and I'm not sure if the name is right. And WHIPS (What Hides In Plain Sight). I guess it just depends on what sort of Nalu you are looking for!_

 **Will Lucy have a strong relationship with End soon too? Like maybe a lemon scene?** _I'm toying with a lemon scene atm. I'm not sure how I could work it, or if it would fit since Natsu really don't like his demon that much. Ask in a few more chapters? And I'll see where my head is at then._

 **BrokenAngelWings** _Ayyyy, I miss you too! Don't be a stanger chicken ;)_

 **Acnologia wanted approx. be lucy's 30 great grandfather it means there should be great 30 times in front of grandfather when we talk about Acnologia og lucy's relation.** _Thank you for doing the math I was too lazy too. But from now on, I will be referring Acnologia as Uncle Anco just because._

 **Will we continue to see more for END?** _Yeees ~_

 **Will Lucy be switching between the spirit animals or does she stick with lion even after coming back?** _She sticks w Lion since that was her OG animal form. (plus Lucy couldn't be anything but a lion in my eyes)._

 **Are all supernaturals beholden to the Edge or is that just some?** _Excellent question! The only supernaturals not beholden to the edge are animal based, they are born with animal right off the bat e.g dragons, wolves, lions etc etc_

 **Lucy said the silky feeling she felt was "something she hasn't felt in years" and I was kinda confused. From the point that she met Natsu to now, how much time has passed?** _She 'felt' like; as in it's not that she hasn't felt it in years literally, but more that it's been so long SINCE she felt it. A little dramatics for you from the Fresh. It's been approx just under two months since they met now, APPROX._

 **Is the silk just another touchy-feely kink added to their relationship?** _Yes and no? I mean, all supernatural creatures have a different 'feel' of magic. Lucy, has wind or fur (depending on what form her power is in). Natsu's dragon power is warmth to Lucy, but Natsu's demon side is darker, and cooler, so silk is what she feels (did this make any sense)_

 **Does END really just feed off of the darkness? And what did he mean by the warmth in her belly was dragon? Was that caused by Natsu's dragon or...the super diluted dragon blood in her?** _He feeds off the darkness, he lives for it and the pain that comes with it. The warmth in her belly is a repeated feeling Lucy gets when she's around Natsu, so it's Natsu's actual presence (and dragon by extension) that creates that. it might be easier for her to feel it because of the distant relation to dragons but it is definitely Natsu's power that creates that yummy-ness._

 **Will we ever see a fight between Jude and Lucy? Will Loke ever return?** _Yes & maybe. Loke is a side character that might have a brief appearance but right now, from here on out, it's going to be a lot of Team Goth Lucy versus Evil Old Banshee. _

**What is your Tumblr?** _fresh-princess-is-here . tumblr . com_

 **Is ffn broken or did you really post this at 6am in the morning?** _I woke up coughing a lung at five thirty, noticed my editor had finished it and was like 'well, may as well upload before I die from asphyxiation.'_

 **So does that mean that when Natsu and Lucy bonded, Lucy bonded with both sides of Natsu so that even Natsu's demon half has some kind of inexplicable loyalty to Lucy?** _Inexplicable loyalty is pushing it but it's safe to say, Demon!Natsu has a connection with her._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and please be lovely, and kind to yourself.**

 **You're all awesome.**

 **Not as awesome as me but, hey** **?**

 **Stay fresh dears**

 **xo freshprincess**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

 **Their Team**

* * *

 _"Mars," by Sleeping At Last (Thanks to for requesting!)_

* * *

I stared at Natsu, my fingers twisting nervously, watching him lower himself to the bed, a frown on his lips, his eyebrows crinkled together.

He cleared his throat. "I overreacted this morning. I should have waited until I remembered what happened. I understand now why you feel… _that_ way towards him. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

I could tell it had taken a lot for him to apologize, and noticed how he probably didn't believe he was wrong, only that he had overreacted prematurely. It hurt deep parts of me to acknowledge that Natsu hated a part of himself so much that his first immediate reaction was anger when he had to discuss it.

I took in a long breath, drawing the courage around myself to give him what he was owed, "And _I'm_ sorry that I wasn't more sensitive about your feelings."

He nodded, placing his hands on his thighs, long tanned fingers clenching, showing off an odd bout of anxiety as his shoulders tensed and rose up.

I bit my lip. I felt like I was intruding, strangely. I wondered if this was what Natsu felt like when I was having a moment with myself.

"Malo _does_ mean little in demonic language...but it's got more nuance than just that."

 _I guess we aren't going to poke at the demon topic anymore today,_ I thought briefly, feeling slightly better since I knew it was going to be a difficult conversation.

"Oh?" I tried to look uninterested, but Natsu saw right through me and his lips curled a bit, probably at how hopeless I was at hiding my real feelings. I felt my own nerves settle at little, grinning back as his breath gushed out between his lips.

"It all depends on the context of who is saying it and whom they are saying it to," he explained softly. "If I called Gray 'Malo' it would mean I was insulting him, given our personal relationship."

 _Huh._ I tilted my head, "What if you called Igneel that?"

"I wouldn't." He shook his head definitively at the thought. "But he could say it to me. 'Malo' in that context would mean he was acknowledging my age, or his experience over mine."

"And it's up to you whether to be insulted or not?"

He nodded slowly, spreading his fingers along his leanly muscled thighs, and I had to rip my mind away from my sudden fascination with them. He hadn't noticed my blatant staring. _Thank the heavens._ Instead, he seemed consumed with his own thoughts.

I pressed my lips together, trying to give him the time to process his thoughts. But, in the end, I caved to my hunger for information.

"So, how did your… demon mean it?"

Natsu closed his eyes. I flinched, wondering if it was bad.

 _Was it an insult on my own naivety?_

"I can't give you a concrete translation. But, it's used as a term of… endearment, for lack of a better work, for a…" He struggled, eyes clenching tight. I watched him, closely before the cogs in my brain slowly began to work.

"Endearment," I repeated before guessing, "It can be used for a lover?"

I knew I had gotten it right when his eyes opened slightly, clearly watching for my reaction. I smiled a little.

"It's better than an insult, Natsu."

"An insult would have made more sense," he admitted. I walked over to the bed, sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"For so long, I viewed that part of me as darkness personified. So, this… How he _reacts_ to you, it confuses me."

"And you don't like to be confused when it comes that part of yourself," I summarised, lifting my hand to run it through his hair. His eyes lifted to mine and I smiled gently, nodding in understanding because on some…vulnerable level it made sense to me.

"No. I don't."

I didn't say anything, I just stroked his hair back, playing with the shorter strands at his neck. He closed his eyes, his shoulders lowering, as he stated softly, his voice barely above a whisper,"When demons use it that way, it can mean 'little queen', 'little kitten', even 'little demon.'"

I snorted a little, a surprised laugh bubbling out. "I think I can guess which one he used it as then."

When he gave me a confused look, I shook my head. "Lion genes, remember?"

"You aren't upset about it?"

"Why would I be? It's a silly nickname, Natsu." I shrugged, the loose strap of my sundress falling off my shoulder. I went to rearrange it, again. It had been bugging me all morning. But his hand stopped mine.

His eyes were staring at the exposed skin, and he lifted his fingers, tilting my chin up. I bit my lip, knowing what he saw.

"He marked you."

I didn't know _how_ Natsu would react to that. I hoped it would be as bad as that morning.

I didn't say anything. Something told me keeping quiet and letting Natsu work his way through whatever he was feeling was the best course of action. His thumb ran over the mark and I gasped. Silk swept across my insides, leaving behind humming, sensitive nerves. Goosebumps rose up on my skin and I ducked my head to catch his eyes.

"Careful," I warned, breathless. "He's closer than you think."

His hand snapped back, shocked, and I pulled the strap back up, covering most of the mark with the high neckline.

"How did you know?"

"I could feel him," I replied, turning my head away. I felt ashamed, strangely. Like knowing that his demon was closer to the surface before he did was against the rules. Like it was too…personal.

His hand cupped my cheek, turning my gaze back to his.

"I'm not angry with you."

"I know." I smiled tentatively. "You have no reason to be angry with me."

He raised his eyebrow, a glint of amusement running through those oh-so-serious green orbs.

"I could be petty and blame you for my rapidly decaying sense of control."

I shook my head, teasing back, "You are far too nice to do something that rude to little ol' me."

"I could do plenty of rude things to you."

Heat curled low in my stomach, and I felt a pleased, anticipatory flush crawl up my neck. I held his eyes bravely.

"Promises, promises."

He leaned closer and I mirrored him, biting my lower lip until a sharp knock made me jump.

"I'm happy to stay for the foreplay, but if you want to rumble, I'll need to use your bathroom." Ultear's voice made my flush change from 'excited' to 'flustered'. Natsu chuckled. I placed my hands on my cheeks in an effort to soothe the heat away.

He stood, walking over to the door, pulling it open.

Gray and Ultear stepped in.

"How long have you been out there?"

" _You are far too nice to do something that rude to little ol' me."_ Ultear mimicked my voice and I flushed redder, giving her a petulant glare.

Gray, in a surprising show of teasing, drawled out, " _I could do plenty of rude things to you."_

Natsu's grin was wiped away with that, and I moaned, hiding my head in my hands.

"We've got a couple of voyeurs stuck to us," Natsu laughed, and I glanced up, watching as he smacked Gray's shoulder 'playfully.' The latter flinched slightly, standing taller in response to Natsu's biting words.

Ultear passed them, snickering, "If I'm not getting any, then Lucy won't either."

"That seems very unfair. I mean, you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life carting around a horrible attitude like that," I teased, feeling a little lighter when she let out a cackling laugh, throwing herself on the bed beside me.

She wiggled a little, then gave me a playful smirk. "Who said I was a virgin?"

I tilted my head, reading the truth in her question before smiling. "Apologies. The fact that you aren't makes much more sense."

"Oi." She pinched my side, and I fell back, landing beside her. We erupted into giggles, and I let myself bask in her presence.

"Why isn't Erza here to roll around with us?"

"One of her spies showed up this morning, so I imagine she's in a meeting," Ultear informed me, shrugging one shoulder. "She'll probably be around soon."

We both ignored the growing animosity from the boys and I turned onto my stomach, watching her sink into Natsu's extremely soft, plush bed with a happy sigh.

"So, do I know him?" I whispered to her.

"Know who?"

I gave her a flat stare, and she laughed again, flapping her hand up to point at the doorway. My eyes followed the gesture and I asked, shocked, "Natsu?" She burst out in peals of laughter at my stunned guess.

"I have been waiting for those inherently blond genes to poke out, and they came at the perfect time!" She wiped her eyes, before poking my nose. "No, you dolt."

My eyes raised once more, and found Gray's. His eyebrows were pinched, eyes staring at us, clearly trying to figure out what we were talking about.

I flushed, whipping my head back over to Ultear. "Really?"

She hummed. "Yes."

"When?" To my knowledge, Gray had had Juvia through his teen years, when sex would be most enticing. And I couldn't imagine him being really interested in anyone else after her death.

Ultear also turned on her stomach, playing with the thread coming loose on the soft knitted blanket.

"After J."

I stared at her, shocked, and she shrugged, a sad smile on her lips.

"It was a few months after. He was grieving."

"Oh, Ultear…"

"Don't feel pity for me," she playfully snapped. "Yes, it might not have been the _best_ idea, but I don't regret it. He's a kind, considerate lover."

"I really don't need the details," I whispered, still surprised, but she continued, a look of affection in her eyes that I couldn't figure out. It could have been familial...or something more.

And then I wondered if Ultear spoke about herself and her experiences to anyone else. She had always been strong and playful, never-wavering, but even the strongest, could break. I remember when Erza had visited my kingdom, wracked with fear that Jellal would not win the tournament for her hand.

So, I remained quiet, letting her speak.

"He cried after," Ultear whispered, so quiet that I could barely hear her. "I knew his first time had been with… And I knew it could either break him apart or make him stronger. I was willing to sacrifice that part to him."

Her strength and kindness were two of the things Ultear had spades of, the things that made her the quiet victor, a silent hero. I reached to her hand, lacing our fingers, letting her know I was listening. That I _would_ listen.

"It was all consensual and he was gentle, sweet. The next morning, I knew he was worried about how I would react. It was the first time in months I had seen something other than hallowing despair around his future. He just looked so _nervous._ " She snorted, clearly holding back her amusement.

I smiled, and she squeezed my hand. "So I approached him, told him to remove his head from his ass, and informed him if he mentioned it to anyone in the kingdom, I would make a rug from his skin."

I giggled. "That sounds like you."

She agreed with a nod. "I think it was good though. Juvia… She was so passionate, kind and loyal, so… steady. So, after her, he found me for one night."

"I would call you all of those things," I admitted softly, and she threw me a roguish smirk, winking.

"That's because you _know_ me. And those are parts of me that I don't show often. To him, I was wild; a flitting thing. I had the worst attention span, and everyone knew that the minute I hit the Edge, I was gonna be gone. Free."

"You weren't going to be there for him." I realised now what she meant. Juvia had always been a constant to Gray at the time of her life, she was his rock, and his salvation. Ultear promised the exact opposite.

"One night." She nodded, her words so truthfully honest, so _pure._ "I wasn't going to baby-him. I wasn't going to hold him after that one night. If he wanted to survive, he was going to have to take my strength and move on."

"Ultear..." Tears swam in my eyes, touched by her strength and courage. She glanced over to me, her eyes a little lost, a little wet, before she blinked, coming back out of her thoughts.

She gave me a kitten smile, stretching against the sheets, a smugness surrounding her. "One night. That's all anybody needs with me and then they can fly and soar. I should start charging."

I laughed at her, knowing she was pulling back from her vulnerable moment. I felt refreshed, and even more in awe of her.

"Prostitution isn't a joke Ultear," Gray's voice made us both jump as he stared at us, eyes narrowed. He strode forward quickly, gripped Ultear's ankle, and tugged sharply, lips twitching when she slid down the bed, landing harshly on the floor with a thud.

I viewed them in a new light. Even with the way Ultear jumped to her feet and kicked his shin, smirking triumphantly when he grunted.

"Natsu, think you can handle this royal? He's trying to assert his dominance over me." Ultear pouted at my other half, who grinned.

"I can shackle him up and throw him in the cells, if you feel threatened," he offered with a grin.

"I feel threatened. Lucy feels threatened as well, if that will sway your decision."

I giggled, taking Natsu's hand as he helped me up. Gray rolled his eyes, but the brief flash of warmth in his eyes when he glanced at Ultear went unnoticed by everyone but me.

"We probably should see Aquarius," I cleared my throat, patting my hair down, a little nervous, and very excited, to see her once again.

Natsu shook his head. "I still have to take the darkness from you."

"It's going to hurt," I informed him, frowning, as Ultear piped up.

"He can handle it, he did it last night, didn't he?"

I blinked before clearing my throat again, looking away as Natsu replied quietly, "I did, didn't I?"

 _Yes, you did,_ I thought quietly to myself. _But it's not the same._

"We'll wait outside." Gray tugged on Ultear's hair, obviously reading the suddenly tense atmosphere. Ultear's eyes darted between Natsu and I, staring closely before following Gray out, closing the door softly behind her.

We were both quiet before he sighed, and I sat down, holding out my hand, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Lucy. If I can help you, I will."

I smiled tightly, still not liking the idea of hurting him as he ignored my outstretched hand, settling on leaning down over me. My heart stuttered in my chest when he used his head to gently nudge mine, his hand pulling down the strap on my dress.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, as he brushed his lips against the vulnerable bare skin of my neck. He pressed a very gentle kiss there, and I noticed dimly that it was in the exact same spot where his demon half had marked me, but on the opposite side of my neck.

 _What did that mean?_

My thoughts quickly evaporated when he lightly sucked in the skin there. My lips parted and I felt the dark edges suffocating my aura seeping off of me, a strange feeling like a warm shower washing away dirt, slowly begin to leech away the darkness.

* * *

I was blubbering.

I was also ignoring the fond, amused looks I was receiving.

Aquarius sighed, running a hand over my hair as I continued to sob and cling to her waist.

"You're such an emotional brat," she sighed, her words harsh. I welcomed them, wiping my snotty nose on her shirt. She groaned, feeling the action, pulling on my hair lightly.

"Don't be gross. Sit up straight, you are a Princess."

"I'm having a moment, Aquarius," I sniffled. "Don't be cruel."

She sighed again before water began to slide down my forehead. At first, I smiled, thinking that Aquarius was also weepy, but when the drips began to turn to rivulets, I jumped back, touching my soaked hair in alarm.

She smiled coldly, her eyes glinting with mischief, and I laughed, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"I missed you."

"I gathered that," she replied softly. "From the snot you've left on my shirt."

I shrugged, accepting the towel a grinning Ultear offered me to wipe my face and wring out my hair.

"Some things never change," she spoke, shaking her head. "Will you ever grow up?"

"No," I replied stubbornly, grinning when she smiled reluctantly. Natsu stepped up, watching me with a look of awe and amusement in his eyes. I took his hand, and presented him to Aquarius, whose eyebrow raised, noticing how I had laced my fingers through his.

"This is Natsu," I told her. "He's my…"

I faltered, not sure how to put it into words about how much I cared for Natsu; not sure if the label 'boyfriend' was really enough.

Natsu helpfully stepped in. "I'm her pre-fiancé."

Aquarius eyebrow raised higher and then she reached out, checking his teeth. I let her, smiling when Natsu just allowed her, this random stranger, to touch him. She pinched his cheeks, a scrutinizing look on her features before tilting her head up.

"He doesn't trim his nostril hair."

Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but I intervened on his behalf. "I can fix that."

"He's awfully…" Aquarius removed her hands, gesturing with them in a waffling motion. "Rough."

"Nothing a little scrubbing can't fix," I chirped. Natsu looked between us, his smile growling.

"At least he has a good jaw. When you were born, I thought for sure you were going to have no chin for the rest of your life."

"Ugly duckling turned graceful swan."

Her lips twitched. "I would say ugly duckling turned mediocre duck."

I just grinned, letting the insult warm me, as she reached out, grasping my hand for a second.

"Do I need to threaten him?" Her question was serious and stern. I nodded at once, almost excited for it.

"Oh yes. Please do."

She glanced around to the small captive audience we had, before giving Natsu an evil look. "We'll have to talk later, Prince Dragneel."

"I look forward to it." Natsu smirked, before bowing. "And it's Natsu to Lucy's family."

Aquarius sniffed superiorly, gathering her dress so she could sit down. I sat in the chair opposite her, noting how her eyes flickered to Acnologia once, and then again.

"I always assumed the nose was from the Heartfilia genes," she murmured to me, delicately placing her hands in her lap. "But perhaps it was integrated into the blood-line."

"Speak up, mermaid. I don't think I heard your conspiracy theory properly."

"Old age does tend to negate the hearing." Aquarius studied her fingernails flippantly. "But unfortunately, I don't care about or like you enough to put the strain on my voice that would enable your ancient ears to hear me."

Acnologia huffed turning away from her. I jumped as Yukino unexpectedly dove in through the open window, covered in leaves and soot.

He raised his eyebrow at her, a silent question about her state, and she grinned. "Northern perimeter is clear as a whistle. But I ran into some dragons on my way back and they taught me how much fun it is to stand at the top of a volcano and try to disrupt it."

"Is that safe?" I asked, alarmed. Natsu sighed, sitting down next to me.

"No. But a volcano erupting is a sign of good fortune, so a lot of hatchlings try to force it."

"They didn't _look_ like hatchlings. One guy was actually quite large...and I don't mean his muscles." Yukino wiggled her eyebrows at me and I stifled my smile, listening to Ultear's amused snort from behind me.

Acnologia's eyebrows furrowed deep. "Don't fraternise with the dragons."

"Why not? _You're_ a dragon."

"And I know exactly how horrible I am. It's bad enough Lucy is already infatuated with one."

I flushed at his words, surprised and slightly embarrassed as Natsu turned to me, a soft smile on his lips. He ducked down, kissing me very softly and the embarrassment eased, replaced by warmth and love.

"I do what, and who, I want, boss. You can't control what's between my legs."

Acnologia narrowed his eyes at her. "I can tape them shut."

"Tape could never stand up to hot dragony muscles," she sighed dreamily, turning away from him dismissively, "Prince Natsu, oh future sovereign of the Moltens, am I allowed to _fraternise_ with the dragons?"

"I'll allow it. The dragons of the Moltens will be happy to accommodate your _needs._ As long as it's consensual."

I giggled at Yukino's bright grin, noticing the strange glare Acnologia and Natsu shared.

 _How many times had they glared at each other? She was losing count._

I turned back to Aquarius, puzzled over the look they burned into each other over our heads, and she sighed. "A classic case of overbearing protective father mixed up with the irrationality of dragons."

Her words didn't exactly help me, but they did remind me of a sobering truth.

"You have information about my father."

The room's good energy died completely. Aquarius kept her eyes on mine, nodding slowly.

"It is not good."

"I didn't think it would be." I willed my voice to be strong, despite the fact we were talking about the person who gave half of me to this world. And had ordered by arrest.

"Do you know anything of the situation in the Stars?"

I pursed my lips, nodding. "Loke tried to capture me and take me back a while ago. He told me that the kingdom was split in two. Some thought I should pay for my crimes and others thought I was… some sort of..." I struggled to put it into words.

"They think you are the judge, jury, and executioner of those who are not strong enough to survive."

I closed my eyes. "Yes, that."

"That has not changed, but King Jude has created a stand-alone law. Any who praise and preach of your godlike power will be sentenced to the dungeons for thirty days."

"He can't do that. The tribunal board would never allow it."

"They've been sent to the dungeons as well, Lucy." Aquarius frowned at me. "Don't let your naivety play into what I tell you. King Jude has grown mad, and he will stop at nothing to regain order."

"He'd throw innocent people, who are probably just traumatised and confused, into the dungeons?!"

She nodded. "The whispers I hear tell me that the discerning public believe his… insanity has always been there. A lot of them are starting to suspect that the only reason they've never seen it is because of you."

"Of me?" I repeated, confused and struck with a tempest of emotions. My father would run the kingdom, that my mother and my ancestors had worked so hard to build, into the ground.

"It came from a very close source in the kingdom. The rumours."

I could feel my face grow pale. My heart began to pound and I closed my eyes. Images swam to the surface, trying to frighten me, trying to make me remember. But I had put those nightmares to peace long ago.

"Rumours should never be believed."

"Some have merit."

"Who leaked them?" I whispered, grinding my teeth together. "It would have to be someone I knew well."

"Aries," she informed me shortly. "Libra confirmed them."

"What are they doing?" I asked her. "Why would they tell the public when they are in such a fragile state?"

"If they can make the King look unfit before the event happened, there is a chance that they can ask another royal for help and get him overthrown. There is also a slim chance the people will vote for you to take his place."

I opened my eyes, rubbing my palms over my cheeks with an exhausted sigh.

"It's a very stupid plan. The public doesn't want a killer as a queen."

"Perhaps it is not," she said. "Perhaps mentions of abuse will create a gentler opinion."

"Abuse?" I flinched at Natsu's growl. "Your father abused you?"

"No," I sighed. "Not in the way you are thinking."

Aquarius raised her eyebrow. "True, he never touched you wrongfully, but that was more for his security than yours."

The room erupted in a sweltering heat, Natsu's emotions creating an atmosphere of hot, raw anger. I gave Aquarius a look.

"Don't," I warned softly, placing my hand over Natsu's. "Don't goad him."

She frowned and I turned to Natsu, placing my hands on his cheeks, lifting his eyes to mine. "It was more mentally degrading, Natsu. He didn't think I'd be worth anything until I got a husband. But I never let any of it get to me."

His eyes flashed black, and I bit my lip, hoping that Ultear, who was the closest and could see Natsu's face, didn't see that.

That was happening more often now, glimpses of black through his eyes, the touch of the demon peeking out at me. I didn't know what to tell Natsu, and after our fight, I was unsure if I even should.

"'Whorish hips?'" he snarled out, quoting me. "Was that him?"

I nodded once and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, shoulders tensed. I waited, stroking my fingers along his skin, before shuffling closer when he was quiet for too long.

"You _like_ my hips, and I love you, so his opinion doesn't matter."

His jaw clenched with my words and I sighed, keeping a hand on his cheek as I turned back to Aquarius.

"So, the kingdom is split in two and my father has gone mad. Is he still searching for me?"

She frowned. "Yes. But not for the same reasons. I had my sources inside the castle, but… they grew quiet."

"That's not good."

She nodded, confirming my words. "I sent Scorpio to investigate a few days ago. We had heard of a rather… interesting development and I wanted to know if it was true."

"Another rumour?"

"This one, I am hoping _will_ be a rumour. There is talk of a terrifying magic defending the kingdom. Anybody who walks through it, dies."

"What?" I frowned at her, confused and horrified, "Does that mean the citizens can't leave?"

"And none can enter."

"What sort of magic is it?" Natsu asked. Aquarius tilted her head, eyes flicking to him, then back to me.

"The woman who told me said it was like a million screams wrapped in one white glowing wall. A mist of pure power."

A low murmur echoed through the room, as soft theories were spoken into the atmosphere. I glanced away from them, looking out the window, my mind spinning with the possibilities.

My hand tightened on Natsu's, and I could feel his head move, staring at me closely.

"I'm going to need a moment. Aquarius, you won't be leaving, right?"

"Scorpio knows he is welcome here so I have no need to." She sniffed. "I wouldn't mind a long bath."

I smiled, but it was weak. I stood up, my body numb, and brushed off my skirt, reaching out for her. She took my hand. A very brief, heart-warmingly concerned look passed over her features.

"I'll talk to you later," I promised. "Thank-you for getting this information to me."

When I turned back to the room, Natsu stood up and Ultear straightened, her eyes finding mine.

"Find Erza. Tell her to meet us in the dungeons," I murmured.

"The dungeons?" Acnologia repeated, catching the end of my request. "Why there?"

"Natsu and I need to talk privately," I shrugged, lying. "Relationship stuff. I don't want anyone to overhear us."

Yukino grinned. "Dirty talk?"

I laughed. "You know it."

Acnologia stared at me closely, his intense gaze boring deep inside of me and I stared back, my heart thudding in my chest.

 _He knew I was lying._

* * *

Erza leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yes. I would say that's the most probable guess."

Ultear and Natsu both stood around, the door locked behind the group of us, our voices low. Natsu told us he'd warn us if he heard anyone coming. Secure in our solitude, I shook my head, a slightly hysterical laugh leaving my lips.

"My father is an idiot."

"We don't know if he let it in willingly."

"If he was feeling threatened by the support I was getting, he would," I informed Ultear, shaking my head again, biting at my lip to stifle the onslaught of emotions rolling inside of me. My power trembled.

Erza looked to Natsu and their eyes met. Natsu growled softly, "He'll kill them all."

"He's already started. My people won't just sit by and allow this," I whispered, horrified. "If he pushes them into a corner, they will fight back. But they aren't born like you all were. We are peace-keepers, star-readers, farmers."

"And seeing as we haven't heard anything about this 'power' before, I'd say that means it's either a very recent development, or anyone who tried to get out previously has fallen to it."

I stared down at the floor, hard, before tucking my hands behind my back, hiding the tremble in my fingers.

"You know what this means," I stated softly.

"Lucy…"

"Another Banshee. Older, stronger and crueller than I am. And she holds my kingdom in the palm of her hands." I ran my hands through my hair, grinding my teeth together.

"How did she know Lucy was still alive? I thought Acnologia told you that the other Banshee must have assumed Lucy wasn't strong enough to pull through the second awakening." Ultear's voice was tight, almost as angry as mine.

Erza's expression remained stoic. "Despite Acnologia's vast knowledge, we have to assume that he does not know _everything._ "

"Didn't Acnologia say that every time you awakened, your power expanded? The more power you have, the more chance you have of dying then resurrecting yourself?" Natsu asked as he turned away from the door, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I nodded.

"Basically. He told me that it's like another level of power is breached when I bring myself back to life. That's why it took so long for my power to be fully restored."

His jaw clenched, as if I had told him something that he didn't want to hear, and Erza spoke softly, her tone blank.

 _Livid._

"What is it?"

"It sounds like this other Banshee is grooming Lucy."

"Grooming me?" I repeated. "For what?"

Natsu shrugged, the movement frustrated. "We know from the books that when a Banshee dies, the soul itself travels to the other dimension. But does that mean a Banshee's soul cannot be taken?"

"She can't take my soul." I shook my head. "It doesn't make any sense. My soul doesn't hold my power. What would she want with it?"

They all remained quiet before understanding lit up Erza's features. She turned her eye to me. "But your soul does hold your lion."

"What?"

"It's a part of you. Your lion form, even if you can't change fully."

"And?" Ultear asked. "What does this have to do with that?"

"My spy reported a strange woman, who had the ability of multiple animals, but was unable to change. It was a year ago and while I found it strange, I didn't think anything of it…"

I jolted. "Wait. Could she want to kill me for my lioness?"

"For your _soul_ which holds your lion form and its abilities. The way you manifest that ability is just through power and if she's as old as we think she is, she has plenty of that."

I felt my power twist and fold into that furry, pale creature inside me, hissing angrily. I agreed with it, I didn't like that idea at all. I curled my arms around myself as Ultear breathed out.

"So, let me get this entirely straight. We think this other Banshee, let's call her Evil Bitch, purposely killed Lucy as a way of 'grooming' her into another power level. And she wants to take Lucy's soul when she dies, so she can have the lioness spirit inside of her. Why would she kill Lucy and make her more powerful if it was just for that? She could have taken her soul when she died before and it wouldn't have been an issue." Ultear shot me a 'no-offence' look and I waved it off, understanding what she was pointing out.

"It does seem like a lot of work, and effort, for just a soul that she had the opportunity to take previously," I agreed, before taking a deep breath in, calming my agitated and confused nerves. My power only reacted slightly, making me smile a bit as I realised how much my control had grown and developed.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "We can ask her what her big bad plan is when we go to my kingdom and kick her ass."

All five of their eyes snapped to mine as I raised my eyebrow. "We aren't going to sit here and let her destroy and kill my people. Whether they like me or not, they are my responsibility."

Erza leaned forward, her voice soft. "Do you understand what you are saying, Lucy? If we go, it could start a revolution within your kingdom and many. We have no evidence besides our own experiences…"

"It will be likened to a witch hunt. Prosecuting, and attacking what the public might see as an 'innocent' woman." Natsu's voice was also low, and I could tell how much they wanted me to understand. I stared back firmly, before glancing at Ultear who wore an excited grin.

"I'm a witch, so I'm sure I should be frightened, but, I say, down with the Evil Bitch."

I laughed, and she pranced over to my side, wrapping an arm around my neck, wearing a playful smirk. I gave her a thankful squeeze. Natsu sighed.

"You both don't have to come," I told them truthfully. "This fight is going to be hard, and I'm only relying on hope that I can defeat her, at this point."

Erza smiled slightly, walking towards me. "We do our best work with only hope pushing us."

She placed her hand on my shoulder, her one eye twinkling with fondness and I smiled, giving her a little hug as well.

Then I turned to Natsu who shook his head at me again.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you go traipsing off to fight the good fight without me?"

A happy, thankful smile spread over my features.

My hand reached out to his, a pleased blush spreading over my cheeks as he laced our fingers together.

"Looks like we'll have to kick some Banshee butt."

* * *

 **Am I late? I** _ **feel**_ **spiritually that I'm late. But I can't tell. Oh well, if you guys won't hurt me, then oh-ho let's ignore it. ;) Finally we get to see Aquarius. And uh-oh,** _ **what's this other Banshee up to?**_ **Can we also just appreciate the sprinkle of Ultear/Gray. Before any body freaks out, this is NOT a canon set-up for a future relationship. You can do with whatever Ultear's backstory inspires within you to do. It's just another facet to show how incredible Ultear really is.**

 **It's hard to believe this story will be wrapped up so soon since it feels like just yesterday I was writing a flustered Lucy thinking about her hips while Natsu read every thought clear from her mind.**

 **How the time flies :')**

* * *

 **Question Time!**

 **Will we see some bro time between Lucy and Jackal?** _Not in the way you are thinking_

 **Will Natsu accept his demon side?** _That is a MASSIVE ask, especially since there are no fuzzy feelings between Natsu and that part of himself._

 **Because of Lucy's slight dragon ancestry, if she and Natsu have a child, would the child have some amount of dark dragon powers in it/ be a dragon or a banshee?** _Genetics are a fun thing so I can't really answer that. I think the best part is assuming that they will both live to have babies._

 **What the frack is Zeref's purpose in riling up one of them enough to kill him, voiding the contract?** _Natsu, as he stated previously, tells Lucy that Zeref will do anything to invoke emotion in other people because of his unwillingness to feel any for himself. It's safe to say, he used his powers on Lucy because a) he wanted to see what would happen and b) he's a little bitch and Lucy don't have tim t._

 **Can banshees also be boys? Or is it only girls?** _I wondered if the gender of a Banshee could be both for the longest time, but seeing as Mythology only records female, I'm going to stick with the idea that only girls can be a Banshee._

 **Will Lucy and Natsu do the nymph ceremony again since she died?** _This will be addressed in the next chapter, but have you noticed, she's… not 'cold' anymore._

 **Does this "odd" meaning have to do the fact that "malo" also means bad/villain in Spanish?** _Snort. No but I should have added that. Malo in this context is Romanian mixed with my own tweaking. Most demon language in this book fluctuates between Romanian & Bosnian. _

**Why does seem like even Zeref and Igneel separate his (Natsu's) two halves? Surely they can grasp that it is him? Like saying you become someone else when drunk is the only comparison I can think of but it never made any sense to me...cuz it's still you...ya know?** _That is an excellent question and similarity. And you are right, deep down, they both know that Natsu is END down to his bones but find it easier to separate the two core parts of him. The ways people deal with grief and stress fam._

 **Will Lucy address the fact that she's figured out the connection to gpa Acnologia or is that just going to be left in silence...one of those "we all know this secret but nobody is gonna admit to it thus making it a real thing"...?** _SNORT. I vote second._

 **Natsu and Lucy to be engaged does Natsu REALLY have to tie her to a tree and leave her?** _Dragons have all sorts of nifty, ridiculous mating/wooing rituals. Wait till they have to experience burning Natsu's pubes by the fire of his father's flame._

 **When is Lucy going to beat up Zeref for harming a hair on Natsu's rose colored head?** _Will be addressed shortly._

 **Does this mean the demon is sexually attracted to her? And if he is wouldn't this be great for Natsu? Cause he wouldn't kill her, cause he likes the thought that Lucy is his too, right?** _You can be sexually attracted to someone and feel a sense of possessiveness but still react badly/not really care. I'm not saying THIS is how it is with End, but I'm not NOT saying it either ;)_

 **Will "dark emotions" like anger and fear make the darkness multiply? Can too much Darkness kill a banshee or will she just go insane from all the negative emotions building up inside of her and go on a killing spree?** _It's more of a metaphysical side-effect to getting too close to the otherside. The darkness would eventually go away by itself over time, but the fact they are healing it, just means Lucy can sleep/function better without that otherworldly energy around her._

* * *

 **I will be bringing back the 40 reviews for an earlier update since the next chapter is almost done and I'm finally back on schedule.**

 **Can I get a** _ **hell yeah!**_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter friends and I'll see you on the flip side.**

 **Stay fresh**

 **freshprincess out xo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

 **Their Suspicions**

* * *

 _"Worst In Me" by Julia Michaels_

* * *

"You're up to something," Acnologia stated with certainty, from his seat opposite me. I lifted the mug to my lips, keeping my eyes away from his piercing ones.

"Why do you assume that?"

"You haven't looked right at me in two days and the dragon is not hanging off you like an accessory."

"Perhaps you are just too ugly to continually look at," I replied diplomatically. "And Natsu, despite his everlasting love for me, is the Prince of this kingdom. He has duties."

I took a long sip of the warm, caramel flavored liquid. I kept my eyes locked on the tablecloth, the sun beaming down on us. Acnologia had requested my presence for morning tea. I hadn't realised all Royals enjoyed tea so much.

Or maybe it was the little treats that accompanied the hot beverage.

Of course, after I'd been invited, Natsu told me that dragons don't generally _drink_ tea. Instead it was this smooth, almost thick, liquid that was heated to perfection and slid down my throat. I hadn't thought to ask what it was, since it might ruin the taste. And instead of little scones, and slices, it was an array of small meat-based appetisers.

"You are a horrible liar, Lucy," Acnologia grumbled, before adding softly, "Leora was as well."

My eyes shot to his, surprised at the admission. He stared blankly back.

"Did she lie to you often?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what to say. I didn't want to approach a touchy topic with him. I also didn't want to dredge up any unwanted memories. But I also yearned to know more about her.

However, instead of getting the shrewd glare I expected, I got something different.

His lips twitched, "Only when she truly needed to. Leora wasn't fond of keeping secrets."

"Why?"

"She lived most of her life with a highly volatile power. She believed that the more secrets she kept, the more stress she would be under, making her more dangerous." Acnologia shook his head, as if he was remembering something, his lips twitching into a reluctant smile.

"I still remember when she called the Chieftain of the Weston Plains a gutless donkey."

A surprised laugh burst out of me. "What? Why would she do that?"

"When the war was truly beginning to rip into the countryside, we were sent on a recon mission with the secondary task of gathering assistance from the Centaurs from the Plains. The Chieftain was hostile, and refused to join the war, despite the growing forces that were about to ride through his land. He refused to choose a side, and in the end, it was too late." A look of darkness passed over Acnologia's face, "The kingdoms that fought for the darkness ripped them apart within a day. And Leora had been given orders not to intervene."

"You just let them… die?"

"It was a very different time." Acnologia looked towards the castle, his eyebrows crinkling, a haunted emotion in his eyes. "There was no free-will during the war. You listened to your superiors, you listened to what you are told and believed that doing so would save more than those who were lost."

I frowned, trying my hardest to completely understand, but admittedly, I came up short. Maybe since I didn't grow then, I couldn't understand how they could blindly follow someone like that. How they could take orders without another thought, without having their own conscience fight them.

 _But maybe their consciences did fight…_

"It would be hard," I admitted softly, "to ignore your own feelings and thoughts, blindly giving… the benefit of the doubt. Holding on to the belief that following orders you might not agree with would help, even if you didn't think it would."

"Hope," Acnologia corrected, watching me. "I wouldn't call it benefit of the doubt when thousands die either way. We could only hope we were doing good."

"Did she ever stray from orders?"

He laughed softly. "Of course she did. And she normally dragged me along with it."

"Not unwillingly," I said, and his smile got a little kinder, as if he was remembering a better time now.

"Never unwillingly. Maybe reluctantly."

I nodded, also smiling. I picked up a tiny grilled piece of meat, with a tangy sauce smeared over the top.

"So, now that I've shared some information, care to tell me what you are doing?"

I felt my spine freeze up for a second before I cleared my throat weakly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're lying. You've planned something stupid and you are keeping me out of it."

"I always make excellent plans," I defended. "And why would I bring you into it? No offence meant, but you've done what you came here to do, which was to get Aquarius' information to me. You've done your job, so now you can sit back and relax."

His left eyebrow raised high and mighty, effectively looking down at me.

"You think that's my job?"

"Nothing you've said or done argues the contrary." I cleared my throat, staring up at him tapping into a large amount of willpower.

We were both quiet for a few seconds, just _staring_ – which let me tell you, doesn't get any more comfortable no matter how many times you do it – when he shook his head.

"You're foolish."

"Maybe," I conceded, shrugging. "But I'm young. I don't know why you expect me to be anything else."

His lips twitched, very clearly holding back a smile as he lifted his now cool mug to his own lips, after minutes of neglect. I wondered if he had forgotten about it or was just sensitive to hot things. An unusual trait for a dragon if that was the case.

"Have you practiced what I taught you?"

My spine immediately straightened, a giddy smile breaking over my features as a surge of excitement funnelled through me. Glad we were off the topic of my secrets, I nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Want to see?"

He nodded once, eyes softened into the fatherly affection that I couldn't seem to get enough of. I picked up the clay vase that held the flowers between us. I brought it to the corner of the table, and took a deep breath in, glancing at him to make sure he was watching.

I turned back to the glass and lifted my right hand, summoning the smallest amount of my power to travel. It rose to my will, a white wall of mist and strength, like a wind that was slowly picking up speed. I concentrated, using my control to flow that power to my fingertips, beckoning and manifesting it into a silent shockwave.

It set my skin humming in the most addictive sort of tingles, the sort that spoke _power._

I flicked my fingers and the vase exploded, the Scream a soft whistle of pure concentrated magnificence. I ducked when a few shards soared towards me, before beaming at Acnologia proudly.

"Good. Remember to keep it contained, that'll stop the blowback."

"I'm still amazed I can even do that without… you know, extreme emotion behind it."

Acnologia offered an extremely rare chuckle. "You managed to do it before."

"Yeah, but that was because I wanted to get to Natsu," I explained. "I never thought the Scream could be manifested in that way."

"It would be best to practice controlling it. You have no control over your first Scream, but the others, they can be… tested, and with enough training, you _can_ control them," he informed me. "Using your emotions to fuel your power can be dangerous. Not only to others, but to yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw it yourself." He closed his eyes, pained. "When they hit the nursery, Leora would have wiped them out without a second thought."

"I would have too," I admitted. "Attacking innocent, defenceless children…" Disgust and horror rolled around in me as I closed my eyes, trying to beat down the anger.

"Banshee's that use mainly use their emotions to fuel their Screams… they lose their sanity Lucy." He shook his head. "Leora learned that the hard way, she had to pull herself up from the lowest point."

A shudder of fear ran through me, and he stared at me closely. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, because I had used my Scream through my emotions multiple times and I felt _fine._ Tired, maybe. Vulnerable, definitely. But _nothing_ told me that I was going insane.

The tense moment was interrupted when a heavy body appeared on my lap, throwing itself over me like a draped coat. I laughed, Ultear's long hair swarming my face as she wiggled, getting comfortable on my lap.

She plucked a tiny sausage from the assorted appetizers, pouting as she nibbled on it delicately.

"You okay?" I asked, pushing her hair out of my face. She rolled her eyes, her mood decidedly grumpy.

"Yeah. Just hungry."

I let it go, reaching around her to pick up another treat. Acnologia shook his head, finishing off his drink in only two gulps. When I heard my name being shouted, I tilted my head around Ultear's body, waving as Erza and a woman I didn't know approached us from the castle.

"Acnologia, you seem like the type of person who carries a lot of alcohol," Ultear said conversationally. I turned back to them, giggling when Acnologia's eyebrow furrowed, obviously confused.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Mind if I have some?"

He continued to stare at her, a little perplexed with that same grumpy scowl on his features. When she said nothing more, he sighed and reached into his coat pocket, surprising me when he passed her a flask.

"I don't know how you knew I had that, but this is not an everyday occurrence."

"Gotcha," Ultear replied, taking a long swig before offering it to me. I sniffed at it, then wrinkled my nose.

"Maybe not this time."

"You'll wish you said yes once you meet…" Ultear's soft grumble went quiet as Erza finally reached us, smiling politely at Acnologia for a moment before addressing me.

"Lucy, please meet Milliana. She's one of my… acquaintances."

The girl beside her was as pretty as she was odd, dressed in very scarce clothing with two dark cat ears on the top of her head. Her big wide eyes were sparkling with delight and the silvery wispy whiskers on her cheeks made me do a double take.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, a friendly smile etched into my face as she grinned.

"Likewise Princess Lucy! I've heard so much about you."

I assumed she'd heard from Erza, rather than anyone else because I wasn't expecting so much… _happiness._ Maybe she was just an overly cheerful person.

"Oh, hi Ultear! I didn't even notice you were there."

Ultear picked up another savory bit, and ate it, not replying to Milliana's happy greeting. My eyebrows drew forward confused, as Erza smiled tightly.

"Ultear, Milliana greeted you."

"It's a free world, Erza. That means even if somebody greets me, I don't have to respond."

"It's considered rude if you don't."

I shivered at the intense anger boiling off Ultear, as she lifted her eyes to Erza, who despite their friendship, was her superior. The glare in her eyes was a stubborn, angry thing. I wondered what was going on.

 _Why did Ultear… hate Milliana so much?_

 _What was the backstory to this much… aggression?_

When Erza opened her mouth to say something, Milliana stopped her with a soft giggle. "It's okay Erza, Ultear doesn't have to forgive me."

"Good. Because I was never planning to," Ultear snapped, picking herself up from my lap and handing the flask back to Acnologia. She brushed off her pants, and with a final terrifying glare at the cat girl, left, walking toward the backdoors where she was intercepted by Natsu.

I watched, curious when he bent down slightly and his eyebrows crinkled in concern.

My eyes stayed on them as Natsu lightly placed a hand on her arm, drawing her to the side, away from the entry.

"I just wanted for you to meet Milliana. She had been gathering intelligence in your kingdom." Erza stated. I tore my eyes away from Natsu and Ultear to smile at her.

"Anything interesting to report?"

"Yes." Erza smiled back, but her eyes were haunted, guarded. "But I have to speak with Igneel first and it would be wise not to share the details in such an open space."

I nodded in agreement, hoping that it was something that would help us gain entrance into my old kingdom.

Once Erza and her companion left, I turned to Acnologia, "What are they saying?"

He raised his eyebrow, and I gestured to Natsu and Ultear, who were still talking quietly near the door. Acnologia also glanced behind him, before turning back to me.

"She's asking him to put a guard on the cat..."

"Any reason why?"

"I appear to have missed that part of the conversation," Acnologia informed me. I frowned. Ultear obviously knew something about Milliana that I did not.

But Erza would never have brought her here if she wasn't trustworthy. It was the first instance of disagreement that I had seen in the entire time our little 'group' had been formed.

 _What was happening?_

"Your dragon is saying he'll put eyes on the cat, and keep it out of Erza's jurisdiction."

"Keeping a secret from Erza is not wise…" I murmured, watching as Natsu placed a hand on Ultear's shoulder and nodded.

"He's telling her he doesn't think she's foolish to not trust the cat." Acnologia made a briefly amused, curious noise. "Apparently he does not trust her either."

 _Both Natsu and Ultear don't trust Milliana?_

 _For what possible reason?_

Ultear shook her head and continued walking past him to get inside. Natsu headed towards me instead. My spine straightened, a pleased flutter of anticipation swirling in my stomach.

Acnologia sighed.

I ignored him, as Natsu finally reached me, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled, nuzzling into his neck with my own soft kiss. He breathed out, the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

"Can I steal you?"

"Mhm," I flushed pleasantly at the question, reaching my hands up to lace around his neck to bring him down a little lower. I rubbed my cheek against his, loving the bristle of his stubble on my skin. "But I'm having tea with Acnologia."

"He won't mind. I heard Yukino is starting a fight with King Sparky somewhere within the castle." Natsu's hands danced down my sides to my hips, cinching down. I squeaked when he lifted me up, and into his arms easily.

I turned my head to Acnologia. "Do you mind? I can stay if you need more company?"

Natsu squeezed at my hips, expressing his disapproval of my offer. It made me shiver, fighting a smile as I stared down at Acnologia from a new vantage point.

He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to stop Yukino before she forces King Dreyar to take extreme measures."

I giggled, wrapping my legs tighter around Natsu's front, "Alright. Have dinner with me tonight?"

"And by 'me', she means 'us'." Natsu smirked at him. "I find it extremely surprising she hasn't buckled under your stare yet."

I blinked in shock before pouting. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I assume you are talking about the 'plan' Lucy doesn't have?"

"I _don't_ have a plan," I grumbled to Acnologia as Natsu turned us around, still holding me. I peeked over his shoulder and gave Acnologia a little wave, happily melting my body against Natsu's. When we got inside, I had to ask.

"Don't you think this is a little promiscuous?"

"What is?"

"You are carrying me like a…" I struggled to use the correct words, frowning when I couldn't think of anything, "Well, you're carrying me like _this._ It's hardly socially correct."

"Actually, dragonesses used to walk around with their tail wrapped around their captive to show possession."

"I'm failing to see how that compares." I frowned at him, confused, but he smirked back slightly.

"They were _willing_ captives. And by 'wrapped around' I mean wrapped around their di-"

I slammed my hand against his mouth with a groan. "That is _enough._ Why would you tell me that?"

"You asked. And you know how much I like answering your questions."

"I never asked a question...it was more of a statement," I pouted, tightening my arms around his neck so I could press closer as he continued to walk through the halls of the castle. He chuckled softly, his hand reaching up to run his fingers through my hair as we finally reached his room.

Once we were inside, I dropped my feet and stepped out of his arms.

"So, what's with Milliana?"

"She's Erza's spy, and a leopard-were… Why are you looking at me like that?" He shrugged out of his vest, giving me a confused look.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why would you put a guard on her, per Ultear's request?"

"How did you- Did you get your _grandfather_ to spy on me?"

"Technically, he's a bit older than my grandfather, but yes, I did," I informed him seriously. He continued to look at me in surprise. When his mouth flapped open for more than ten seconds, I sighed, my hip-jutting out and my eyebrow raising sassily.

"Well? Why would you put a guard on Milliana? She's Erza's spy, I assumed we could trust her."

"I didn't say we _can't_ trust her." His eyes roamed my body. "I'm sorry, I have a feeling this is an important conversation, but that pose is really doing things to me and, _fuck,_ you're beautiful."

I flushed, surprised and secretly pleased at how Natsu viewed me, especially since I was trying to be _stern_ and ended up being beautiful.

Seeing as I liked being beautiful more than I liked being stern, I was willing to call that a win.

"This _is_ an important conversation." I bit my lip to stifle my smile at his roaming eyes. "Explain to me why you would put a guard on Milliana, but not Acnologia. Surely, a supposed-to-be-dead dragon would be more of a threat than her, unless there's something you know about Milliana's past to the contrary."

Natsu shrugged, eyes still stuck on me, his chest painfully bare. The darkness of his tattoo wrapped around his neck and shoulder, a beautiful work of art on a practically perfect specimen. It almost seemed unfair.

I had to shake myself a little, getting caught up in looking at his tanned, delicious muscles. The smile on his face told me that my looking did not go unnoticed. I stuck my tongue out at him. Probably not the best idea because his eyes flashed that hypnotising red, and his muscles tensed in a sexy, predatory kind of way.

I squeaked when he took a running start at me, scrambling to the other side of the bed, "Important conversation Natsu! Pay attention. Prioritize!"

His grin was filthy, and it made me shiver, suddenly very glad that we had a bed separating us.

"You got me riled up, you have to pay the consequences now Princess," he purred, before jumping across the bed, which made me stumble back, and run across the room to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, stifling my laughter when I flicked the lock and he thumped on the door.

"Unlock the door."

"Not until you answer my question!" I was breathless with anticipation, trying to figure out why there was something inside me begging to be 'captured' by Natsu. It was a dizzying feeling, my skin prickling with excitement.

"I'll answer it once you open the door."

"No, you'll jump on me," I giggled, pressing my forehead against the wood, biting my lip hard.

His chuckle was dirty, full of hidden promises and _heat._ I closed my eyes, struggling with the need to have my questions answered, when a very large part of me just wanted to play.

"I think it's cute that you don't _want_ me to jump on you."

 _Damn him._

"I think it's cute that you don't think I will turn on the shower and ignore you."

"You could never ignore me, Lucy," he murmured, his voice slightly muffled by the door. I pressed my ear against it, listening for his breathing.

"Natsu…?" I prompted, narrowing my eyes at nothing when I couldn't hear a peep from the other side.

It was silent for a few incredibly long seconds until a thump made me lean down, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

The doorknob fell off.

I burst out laughing as the door swung open, revealing Natsu, holding the other half of the doorknob in his claws.

He wore a triumphant smile, the idiot. It was enough to make me forget why I had locked myself in the bathroom in the first place. All I could think about was how ridiculous he looked, holding one side of the knob. It made fuzzy, warm feelings rise in my blood, looking at him.

I shook my head.

"Did you seriously just remove your door handle to get to me?"

"Yes. Impressed?"

"It would have been sexier if you just bashed the door down," I admitted playfully, spinning away from him so I could turn on the shower. Natsu's shower was quickly becoming my favourite shower in all of Fiore. It even beat my massive tub back at the Stars.

"You always tell me I have to be gentle with you, and the one time I _am,_ it's not sexy," he complained with a chuckle, those perfect, muscular arms wrapping around my waist. He tugged my body against his tightly.

"I told you to be gentle with _me._ You can break down as many doors as you want." I tilted my head, biting my lip, smiling when he tucked his head against my neck greedily. Natsu did that a lot - I think he called it scenting - rubbing his cheek against my neck, tickling me.

It was a trait that I seemed to love, so I started to do it back.

"It feels like years since we've…" I whispered, pulling on his arms so he could squeeze me, moaning softly when he did so. The feeling of his muscles tightening around me, trapping me against the warm, steel of his body, always left me dizzy and breathless with need.

"Yeah," he breathed, sliding his tongue along my neck and then sucking on my skin.

I pushed my hips towards him, my stomach filling with liquid heat. I waited until he detached from my neck, before turning around, tugging on his hand softly.

"Come get clean with me."

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

"Yeah," he repeated, his eyes flaring red, greedy for me. It set my skin on fire, and made me feel gorgeous, and wanted.

His hands reached up, grasping the top of my dress, which was held together by three small buttons. I leaned into him, my hands running down his chest to his pants, tugging on the tie that held them together. The dress unfastened, falling off my shoulders, stopping at my elbows.

He watched as I pulled my arms free from the dress, the fabric getting caught on the flare of my hips. He reached out, pushing the dress down over my hips. I placed my hands on his shoulder, shuddering when his hands roamed up my back, flicking the catch on my brazier.

I pushed against him, almost naked with only my underwear separating us.

"I love you," I breathed, touching his cheek, drawing his lips to mine and we kissed softly. His hands made their way slowly down my back, the loud pattering of the shower the only noise besides our breathing. I reached on the tip of my toes. His hands squeezed at my ass, slipping his thumbs into my panties.

I bit his lip when he slid them down, and he groaned against my lips.

"I love you too," he murmured. "Every night I thank whatever is up in the sky that you came back to me."

My eyes filled with moisture at his words, tears clinging to my lashes, and I pressed my lips against his once more. The kiss grew hot, open-mouthed and dirty as I led us both into the shower. I had never been so happy that Natsu frequently went commando until we were both under the hot stream of water, with nothing separating us.

He kissed me sweetly, taking his time to flick his tongue against mine, sliding his lips against me. Then he took my breath away with his teeth, fighting me, pulling me against him. It was like two separate personalities trapped in one kiss and I couldn't get enough of it.

He pressed me to the shower wall, the cold stone making my skin prickle, my blood pumping. I watched, shuddering as he slowly fell to his knees in front of me.

"Natsu…"

"Let me savour you, please," he murmured against the skin of my hip, biting down gently, before licking over the spot. I let my head fall back, as he lifted my thigh over his shoulder. I placed my hand tentatively on his head, running my fingers through his steadily dampening hair, as he began to kiss, and suck his way to my core.

I bit my lip to stifle my whimper when his hot tongue slid up my sex, curling around the sensitive ball of nerves a second later. That insane, liquid heat filled me, making my body heavy and light all at the same time. He sucked, stroked and lapped at my core, dipping in, tasting me from the inside out.

My breathing got heavier as I drew closer to ecstasy, my hips rocking slightly in a trance, my grip on his hair tightening. His tongue nudged and stabbed lightly against that blessed spot at the top of my sex, then very lightly, he ran the sharpness of his teeth against it.

White spotted my vision, driving me against that wall hard, as I felt my blood tingle. My power swirled around inside of me, reacting to the growing euphoria.

His tongue slipped into my tight hole, the leg holding me up shaking. Just as I was about to catch my breath, he used his teeth. I cried out, my body buckling and he caught me as pleasure pulsed and exploded along my skin.

"Y-you _bastard,_ " I breathed, my head lolling back as he chuckled softly, wrapping his hand in my hair.

Once I was able to function properly again, I realised he had let me slide down the wall until I rested in his lap, the water hitting his back. I shifted, feeling the hardness of his member touch my thigh, poking me insistently.

"I want you," I whispered, raising myself on his lap, using my knees as leverage. My hand sought out his member, stroking the tips of my fingers along in gingerly. His hips jumped, grinding into my sex. A small moan left my lips, and I stroked a little firmer.

"Lucy, I do not have this much control."

I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his, finding my taste on his lips strangely bitter.

"Talk to me."

I moved my hips, sliding the tip of him against me over and over, feeling my body jolt every time.

"What…" he groaned softly, hands clamping down onto my hips, rocking my hips a little so his tip caught against the bundle of nerves.

" _Talk to me._ In… demonic." I wasn't actually sure if demons called it _demonic_ or something different. But at that point, I could not care less.

"Ești murdar, iubito," Natsu murmured softly, and I gasped, lifting my hips, aligning myself with him. I slowly sunk down, moaning in pleasure, as his hardness filled me. His hands tightened on my hips, groaning, rocking his hips back and forth, creating fireworks of pleasure to spark up my insides.

"La dracu, astau e copilul."

"What are you saying?" I asked, breathless, lifting my hips. He spread his legs a little, seeking traction on the slippery floor.

He shook his head, "You don't get to know… yet."

"Natsu," It started out as a playful complaint but turned swiftly into a lewd whine when he pushed up. His thickness ground against a deep spot. My body seized and my arms shook, trying desperately to keep my noises to a minimum.

" _Asta e malo, mișcă-mă."_

The growled words made me shudder. We moved together, grinding, slipping until our bodies were slick with sweat and the onslaught of water above. His hands branded me, to the point where I knew there would be bruises. I bit his ear, stifling my cries, as the heat got more potent and the room darkened.

It shuddered into shadows, uncontrollable and wild, as he thrust into my warmth mercilessly.

And I knew, even with my eyes screwed shut, even with the burning haze of pleasure pounding through me…

 _That it wasn't just the dragon I was making love to._

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

His body shuddered as I slowly traced the spots of darkness on his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"This is bad."

"If you think it is, I won't argue." Even though I wanted to. Heaven above, _I wanted to._ But what sort of argument could I make? Sex made his demon literally poke out. It didn't exactly surprise me. That demon part of him had said so himself, loss of control made it easier to overcome him. Well, Natsu and I didn't seem to exercise control or restraint of any kind when we joined together.

It did make me wonder why there were no spots, or shadow horns during our first time.

"Why isn't it going away?" I asked, curious, observing the flecks and smatters that lined his chest, sunk into his skin like the shadows were pressing from his blood. If they weren't so black, I would have assumed they were oddly shaped bruises.

Natsu's dragon features, the longer hair, the sharper fangs and the slight dust of scales had faded already. I assumed it was because Natsu had excellent control over his dragon, while his demon was trickier. But aside from the more dramatic demon marks, his eyes were still lush green.

"I don't know Lucy," Natsu whispered. "I can _feel_ it. It's just loitering, but, something is keeping the physical effects here."

"Something?"

"It feels… stubborn."

I bit my lip, resisting the mind-boggling urge to compare and state the obvious fact that Natsu _was_ stubborn. The fact that 'it' – I wasn't sure I liked personifying his demon like that but it was better than END – was stubbornly refusing to leave for whatever reason, was just a very clear indication that the differences between the demon and Natsu were not disconcerting at all.

"Well," I lifted my upper body up on my hands, trying for a chirpy disposition.

"No sex until you figure out how to keep the shadows in your shadowy parts." I winked at him playfully, sliding out of bed, collecting his shirt from the floor. I pulled it on, groaning a little at the sweet soreness of a sated sex-drive.

"Lucy, be serious."

I glanced over my shoulder at him, unable to stop my soft, practically purring words.

"Don't think that is for _my_ benefit; I love every part of you. But I feel like you'll have an aneurism if this happens again." I shook my head with a sigh, walking over to the dresser. "The things I do for you Natsu."

His chuckle was a pitiful, choked thing. I got the feeling he hadn't wanted to laugh and smiled at him through the mirror for it. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, knowing if I left it wet and untreated, the knots would try to strangle me later.

For some reason, as I was parting my hair down the middle, Milliana's face flashed through my mind.

"Now, while you are cooling down, tell me about Milliana. Why would you put a close guard on her, per Ultear's request?"

He was silent for a few long seconds, before he said seriously, his tone portraying the truth, "She tried to kill Jellal. Previously, when Ultear was his close guard. And although Erza gave her a second chance, Ultear has never forgiven her. Additionally, she's a wild card."

I spun around, _shocked,_ and he slowly sat up, wincing in what looked like disgust when he saw the marks on his abdomen. I wanted to comfort him, but with the way he avoided my eyes, I choked it down.

I couldn't believe my ears, why would Erza give anyone who tried to kill Jellal a second chance? But I pushed past my shock, knowing that Natsu had more information to give me.

"What do you mean?"

"Ultear can normally see visions of people's futures, or even their intentions. She calls it her 'intuition,' when in reality, it's a very important power that she uses to watch those she's suspicious of. And she told me today that she can't see Milliana's future anymore." I listened eagerly, digesting the information, running the brush through my hair absentmindedly.

My breath seized, "Do you mean that she…she will die soon?"

"Ultear still sees some sort of future in that case, or at least see the intentions of the one she's looking into… But with Milliana, it's black. The only reason her power responds that way, is if they are hiding something. It's enough to make me cautious. So I listened to Ultear and suggested she deliver the message to Father. He'll put a guard on Milliana, and that way, Erza can't dispute it," he explained, his voice guarded. I closed my eyes, nodding because I understood.

It was more than suspicious that Milliana would… close off her intentions, and her future.

"Okay," I breathed out. "Okay. I get it."

"Until we know if she's safe or not, don't be around her alone."

"Got it," I promised. "I'll be careful."

He nodded, satisfied, before falling back onto his mattress. I tied my hair back. Natsu patted the spot beside him.

"Come on."

"You're still spotty," I pointed out, padding over.

He did not look impressed at my descriptive words and I smiled sweetly. Once I climbed in, he tucked me against his side. He was still tense, and still very hot to the touch, but I snuggled against him anyway.

"I don't know how you can love that part of me, Lucy. I don't know how you can stand to be in the same bed with me, when I look like… this."

I shook my head, kissing his chest once. "Remember when neither of us could kiss without sparking our true-forms?" It was one of the things I oddly missed. I hadn't noticed until Erza had pointed it out. Natsu and I were sharing a passionate – if slightly inappropriate kiss – right before I was set to go have tea with Acnologia. She had noted that we could now kiss without the risk of Goth Lucy and Dragon/Demon Natsu popping out.

We had come to the sad conclusion that when I died then came back, my control had grown enough to stop triggering Natsu's.

"Yeah," Natsu replied back softly, because he knew that I wanted the strange disturbance back. It might have been pointless, but it was something that made Natsu and I special from the beginning. It was sentimental, and I wanted to clutch at the strings that held it. But they were already gone.

"And you told me that I was beautiful, even though I looked like a pale corpse?"

"You did not look like a pale corpse."

"I sort of did," I smiled, nuzzling into his side, "But that's not my point. If you could stand to touch, and kiss me then, why couldn't I love and want to be with you now?" I lifted my head, looking into his beautiful, exotic eyes.

"You are always going to be beautiful to me Natsu, no horns nor scales will ever change that."

* * *

 **I think I spend most of my time planning to write, then staring at a blank page of disappointment. #donewithwords**

 **But anyway, moving on from crippling illness and my (male?) cat having kittens (yes, yes I know, how did I not know he, i mean she was pregnant), the next chapter is done! AND GODDAMNIT I WILL GET THE NEXT ONE OUT WITHIN THE WEEK OKAY.**

 **(do not hold that against me, plz)**

* * *

 **Question Time:**

 _I abuse the word 'spoilers'._

 **This is a pre-emptive question because I know, my editor, the amazing A knows and Satan knows I'm going to get "waht was natsu saying? I ned to know, i swear you gotta tell me", here's what he said (disclaimer this is a badly mixed tragedy of romanian & my own spin) **

**La dracu, astau e copilul – fuck, that's it baby  
Ești murdar, iubito – you're filthy, beloved  
Asta e malo, mișcă-mă. – that's it malo, move on me**

 **Will we see any M rated scenes any time soon?** _;)_

 _(for all questions regarding the banshee and what her evil plan is…. guys I thought you knew me better than that. SPOILERS )_

 **So to addess Acnologia as family would look like Great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather:** _This isn't even a question but damn, that dedication._

 **Natsu "fed" off of the darkness & pain that Lucy had accumulated from her resurrection that it would mean Lucy would have an easier time of it and allow her to do it more than other banshees had in the past...? **_When dealing with the darkness of coming too close with the other side, banshee's that weren't equipped with a dragon or some other creature that can heal that darkness would have just had to deal with it until it naturally left their aura._

 **When they all have their final showdown with Jude will we finally see Natsu's full dragon form? Because in previous Q/A's you said we would get to see Natsu go full dragon at some point.** _All I can say is you WILL see Natsu in big dragon form._

 **Also in one of the early chapters, I think it was briefly mentioned in the chapter of them traveling to Erza's kingdom when Lucy blew fairy dust at her, in some kind of memory flash back that Erza as a child was "learning to fly" does that mean Erza as a fairy has wings?!** _She has wings, but they move way too fast and are anatomically too thin to actually see. So when she 'flies' it just looks like she's floating/hovering in the air._

 **How long has Erza been engaged to jellal? Shouldn't they be getting hitched soon or something?** _Lmao, the assumption that a fae wedding is like a human wedding/ the even better assumption that being 'engaged' in this world is the same as the real world ;')_

 **Is all of Lucy's ally's going to join up with her for the final battle with Jude and the "evil bitch" banshee?** _Sigh, spoilers._

 **Will Lucy have to reforge the treaty with zeroed since now they both have technically "died"?** _With what's about to happen, there won't be time to reforge any treaty._

 **Will Gray be joining them NOW that Lucy has been brought back?** _Spoilers!_

 **Will Natsu and his demon side ever get in a "fight" over Lucy?** _No, that will never happen._

 **Was he (Jude) initially keeping the throne warm until Lucy was old enough to rule the kingdom herself?** _Yes, for Lucy's kingdom, he was an interim King until Lucy was ready to take the throne. However, the 'council' Lucy mentioned previously sided with Jude and called a vote saying that Lucy could not take the throne until she a) got herself a husband for 'support', b) exceeded the knowledge of the Queen before her which was her Mom._

 **Next, how on earth were you doing the years for the journal entries? It started as 38XX in the first journal then jumped to 41XX in the entry Jellal showed her from the 2nd journal, then 38XX when for 1 entry then immediately 37XX the following entry?** _I referenced the diary numbers and years in the chapter I introduced them. It's all in the notes of chapter 25. I wouldn't pay so much attention to the years (because when I owned a diary, I normally just flipped to any clear random page and that's how I was listing the diaries), but the entry numbers if you want the diaries to make the most sense. Btw, I haven't spoken/informed anyone of the classical Banshee life-span. In war, casualties, and deaths are unfortunately normal. Don't assume that a) all the Banshee's from the war lived to the maximum amount of years or b) that the last 'known' was the actual last. If a Banshee wants to remain hidden/out of public eye, I haven't made any claims saying it was impossible.. :) But to clarify: to Porlyuscia's knowledge, the last known Banshee was over 500 years ago. That doesn't mean that was the last Banshee in existence._

 **Is it going to come out that that she had a twin sister or best friend that also became a banshee with the affiliation of the mouse that she killed in a fit of rage and/or jealousy due to the lack of her own control and ended up consuming the soul because a little voice inside her head told her that it'd be the only way to gain the control/power she craved?** _I can't make any comments or speculate what the plan/motive/emotions fueling the other Banshee's life/actions. You'll just have to wait and see ;)_

 **How many more chapters do you think are left?** _Ten or so? Maybe a little less._

 **Sooo...did I read right;)? Did END Natsu appear as he heard that Jude called Lucy useless if she doesn't has a husband? ;) sooo I guess he doesn't like that someone would call her that.** _;) ;) ;) ;)_

 **Does this mean we'll see Loke again?** _Like I said in a previous chapter, I dunno if I will be bringing Loke back._

 **Lucy is the only child of Jude, wouldn't it make sense for Lucy to be the next ruler if Jude is overthrown by the people? Or does Lucy have like, an aunt or uncle that's fighting for it too?** _It's just Lucy and Jude in the royalty but the 'vote' the public can give out can select nobility to rule._

 **Is Natsu going to die?** _100% NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. How dare u._

 **Will the Banshee/Evil Bitch be an OC of yours or an actual FT character?** _She's an FT character._

 **Can we get more interactions with END Natsu and Lucy?** _What you saw of demon!Natsu is not the last time you will see him._

 **Also do you think there will be a possibility of like a side store of one shots of different side adventures like a zeref mavis tea party, gray and ultear, a few dragon mating rituals, Erza and jellal, Lucy and acnologia , and just yukino?** _I've been playing around w an idea for a while now, but it's not cemented yet. Just have to wait and see :)_

 **Does this mean that if Lucy is no longer "cold" that the nymph side of her is gone? Will this be explained later on?** _Yes and yes it will be explained in the next chapter._

 **Back in chapter 6 when natsu spoke to Lucy in another language to comfort her was he speaking in the demonic language which is why he said that he didn't "use that tongue often"?** _Yes._

 **May I assume that each banshee, while all having certain banshee powers assumed quirks that are specific to banshees, has individual little powers/ways they can manipulate their powers into special moves that are specific to their animal soul?** _Yes you can assume that!_

 **Were the other banshees never reborn because the animal souls that define each specific banshee have been trapped with/in the snake banshee?** _*nervously dodges the question*_

 **Will Aquarius be traveling with them or will she stay at the dragon castle?** _She will be staying at the Castle, unfortunately._

 **I'm romanian and I wanted to ask you how come you chose this language to put it in you fic.** _Oh god, listen, this is very horrible, very jumbulated romanian/bosnian/myownshit. I am sorry if you cringe (like my romanian friend does when I butcher her translations). As for the reason why I chose romanian as one of the languages to morph, I was reading up one day on Romanian dragon/demon lore and honestly, the demons and stories there are the closest to what the demons of this world are like :)_

* * *

 **If I didn't answer your question, it's because it contained massive spoilers/spoke about the Evil Bitches plans a little too much :) I'm sorry!**

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **My kittens and my surprisingly female cat all wish you the freshest of fresh days**

 **Stay…. ;)**

 **freshprincess x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

 **Their Peace**

* * *

 _"In The Name of Love" Bebe Rexha & Martin Garrix_

* * *

I smiled, watching the fight taking place only a few metres in front of me, amused. Erza dodged the array of flying sphere's speeding towards her with ease, her one eye rolling at Ultear's maniacal laughter.

Despite the eye-roll, I could tell Erza was just happy that she was spending time with Ultear. The witch in question had been so busy lately, that whenever I saw Erza try to stop and talk, Ultear was already madly dashing away.

When I questioned her about it, she had waved it off and told me that she was so busy making the secret preparations for our trip, she didn't have time to talk with anyone.

I found that hard to believe since Natsu and I had woken up to her crawling drunkenly in our bed, demanding cuddles of the highest order.

I shuddered a little, briefly reminded of a hammered Ultear, goading Natsu into a small fight that left his head through the stone wall. I couldn't believe how much stronger Ultear got when she was drunk, _but_ she had explained numbly through her haze of alcohol, talking about her 'drinking' teacher, a troll. Named Cana. Whom she met downing four barrels of mead in a row.

The idea of a woman, even a troll-woman, drinking that much alcohol was so foreign to me that I pushed it from my thoughts.

Moving on, Ultear's excuse had sat funny with me for a few hours before I realised. She wasn't hanging around Erza because of the prickly, obvious distrust between her and Milliana. I had spoken with the strange cat-woman a few times, and whilst the vibe I had gotten from her wasn't inherently bad, it was… odd.

Sometimes her smile looked too distant, to false.

When I had gently approached Erza about it, she had told me that Milliana was used to putting on an act and sometimes she got too wrapped up in her own mind to stop it. It made me wonder if we were the ones being played this time around.

Ultear's soft grunt made my awareness swim back to the surface as she stumbled back, holding the orb to her stomach. I smiled when Erza chuckled softly, clearly amused with Ultear's horrified expression.

"Don't throw my balls around so roughly Erza!"

I snorted, holding a hand to my mouth as they both turned to me.

I bit my lip stifling my laughter, "Sorry, it's just… Balls are meant to be handled delicately. At least, that's what Natsu tells me."

Ultear's horror was forgotten as a bout of laughter left her mouth, making her stumble forward. Erza appeared to be having a mini-crisis, her mouth set in an amused grimace at my words.

When Ultear had gained her composure once again, the training continued and I took the time to wander around, watching them closely. My fighting style – if you could call my inexperience that – was much closer to Ultear's.

Perhaps when I changed my form into a lion, I was willing to get a little closer like Erza but watching Ultear dodge attacks and use her power to send those orbs made me believe I was better suited to take note of Ultear's style instead.

I was so absorbed with watching her dodge efficiently, I was startled when two warm, familiar arms wrapped around my stomach. A chin nestled against my shoulder, placing a delicate kiss on my neck and I shivered.

I could feel Natsu's smile.

"You got up early. Eaten yet?"

"A young dragon by the name of Brax brought me something. Which was strange. How did he know I was hungry?"

"I told all the dragons that frequent the castle that you had the appetite of a Chupacabra and they should always offer you something to eat whenever they see you." He informed me dutifully and I turned my head to face him, shocked.

" _That_ explains the reason why he gave me an entire lamb leg. Why would you do that?" I asked, aghast and humiliated.

Natsu raised his eyebrow, "You get so wrapped up in drama and stress you forget to eat. Now this way, you'll have copious quantities of dragons offering you meat left, right and centre."

"You know, if I was a different girl, that sentence would imply something scandalous."

Natsu smirked, "A secret fantasy I don't know about?"

I shook my head at him, "I can barely handle one handsy dragon. An entire flight would be too much to bear."

"You'll have to get used to it, you'll be their Queen soon enough." A nervous, excited swarm of butterflies exploded in my stomach at his non-chalant words. Natsu had been making more and more _betrothal-esk_ comments lately, and whilst I repeatedly told myself to keep a calm mind, it wasn't working.

Imagining living with Natsu here for the rest of my life, was quickly becoming one of my favourite fantasies. Of course, the dream didn't last long when I realised, once, _and if,_ I fixed the discourse my Kingdom was in, I still had my own royal duties to deal with.

It was the fact that I had been gone so long, and living without those responsibilities made me forget I had my own Kingdom to look after. To help heal, and to grow.

A headache pressed on my head, a reoccurring thing that Porlysucia – when I checked in with her – estimated it was stress related. She didn't seem concerned but did leave me with a firm order to check back in if the medicine she had given me didn't ease it.

Natsu gave me a soft squeeze, reminding me that I didn't respond to his question. I laced my fingers with his, leaning back with a soft sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Acnologia keeps hunting me down and interrogating me." I informed him, ignoring the other pressing matters in my mind, "He's literally _hunting_ me down. It's becoming exhausting to dodge him."

He chuckled, "Just tell him 'no', Luce. Clear, simple and stern."

"You clearly haven't been gotten the famous stubborn stare yet. It's so intrusive, I feel like he can read my every thought." I shuddered playfully.

Natsu nuzzled the side of my neck, a low growl grumbling from his throat. Goosebumps raised, my stomach tightening in arousal and I bit my lip, stifling my pleased moan.

"If anyone can do it, it's you. But if you want me to talk to him…" He left the offer open, and I wisely knew that getting Natsu to handle it was a horrible idea. Especially since Erza had informed me of a breakfast mishap-slash-fight when they had run into each other two days ago.

"No. I can handle it. Just let me avoid him for a bit longer."

* * *

I stared at King Laxus awkwardly, holding the last journal of my ancestor Leora to my chest. He lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and nodded politely but said nothing. Considering this was the first time I had been alone with him, I was unsurprisingly nervous.

King Laxus had this wild electric dominance around him. I guess it came with being a King. But it was enough to put me on edge, and slink to a seat opposite him. I figured since this was Igneel's private study, it would be empty.

Actually, _Igneel,_ had assured me it was empty.

Which meant I either got played in an awkward encounter by my hopeful _father/dragon_ in-law or King Laxus wasn't supposed to be in here.

Seeing as Natsu had warned me that his mischievous, aggravating streak was a by-product of his father, I was guessing it was the former.

Once I sat down, I looked down at the journal. Erza had given me the run-down of the book contents – she had been reading it after I was killed to find clues – and told me that a lot of it was non-legible. As I flipped through the pages, it was disheartening to see that she was right.

Only a few fragments of words were readable, and they didn't make much sense.

I was struggling to understand one of the only paragraphs, fighting back a sudden wave of exhaustion that rifled through my body. I had been getting that a lot lately, feeling tired, worn out. _Done_ with the responsibility that rests on my shoulder.

 _It was all so heavy. So suffocating…_

My power inside me that had been pulsing lightly sunk further into the cave, as if it was retreating from the mood I was slowly being sucked into. In a strange moment, I saw it turn grey, then black. But when I opened my eyes – unaware I had closed them – I looked inside me and the power was the same white mist it always was.

Figuring that I was just tired, and I was imagining things, I pulled and morphed it into my lion form. It comforted me greatly to see my lioness, fur that beautiful white colour with that queenly golden shine. I was watching her sink down to her knees, resting her head on her paws, when King Laxus's voice pulled me from the cave in my mind.

"Our treaty is not broken with death."

I frowned, confused as to where this had come from, "Pardon?"

"Unlike Lord Zeref's treaty, ours is not broken with death. My kingdom still defends and supports you, Princess Heartfilia."

It was a very odd statement. I found it… peculiar. Why would they purposely make the treaty bound after death? Ultear's voice echoed through my head, a memory riffling up into my mind, _well, dear Lucy, when it doubt, ask._

It was my favourite advice I had ever gotten from Ultear, because, strangely enough I felt that it was the most 'Ultear-like' advice she had ever given me.

"Do you mind if I ask _why_ you made it unbreakable even in the case of death?"

"A very old, and powerful woman told me to. In fact, she made it very clear." King Laxus informed me firmly, "She wished to come here and meet you herself but her health is not as it once was."

"You are talking about…"

"Mavis Vermillion, ex-Queen of the Thundering Wilds, yes."

I stared at him for a very long second, my mind buzzing with the implication of it. If Mavis Vermillion explicitly told King Laxus to put that clause in that might mean she could have knowledge about Banshee's.

"I must thank her when I get the chance to meet her." I was careful with my words, polite and a touch awkward, not sure how to take his stoic face. I had only seen King Laxus smile once, and that was in the presence of Natsu and Igneel. They had both been teasing me about dragon ceremonies and King Laxus uncharacteristically chimed in.

It was a ghost of a smile but it showed me how much something so small could affect a person's facial features.

"I'm sure you will. After… After you sort out your kingdom, of course."

A beat of nerves raced down my spine. It was a seemingly innocent comment. But it held a prying tone. The same that I had heard Igneel _and_ Porlyuscia use. Acnologia just went straight for gold but I was beginning to believe that most of the older royals were all taught the same interrogation tactics.

"You have a very _intense_ aura, King Laxus." I informed him dutifully, needing to fill the pointed silence, and he chuckled softly.

Despite my anxiety about where this conversation might lead, I closed the book and smiled slightly. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath in. Luckily, the pressure of multiple Royals was slowly lessening by the day. Eileen had taken off two days ago, with the promise to return after she checked on her Kingdom and officials.

Gray had decided to stay behind, as Queen Mika entered a very lenient, very _crafty_ temporary treaty with King Igneel on her husband's behalf. When I thanked her, and hoped that I wouldn't cause more turmoil than I already had, she simply laughed. It was the eyes of a woman that knew all and was not afraid that made me feel slightly better.

Although Natsu had ordered Zeref off his lands, Igneel had to rescind it. Natsu hadn't been at all happy but I understood. Natsu assaulted a very volatile royal member. Even if it was in my defence, his station was higher than mine since I was a _wanted_ felon.

Igneel had luckily worked in our favour, telling Zeref to remain in the Northern compounds, away from Natsu's anger. I hadn't seen him, or Jackal since the incident. I missed Jackal.

And that left King Laxus, who had sent his Grandfather ex-King Makarov back to his Kingdom to check if his affairs were in order. I had wondered why he wasn't running for the hills already, why would he _stay_ when it was obvious, things could only get worse before they got better.

I shook off that dark thought, my smile dimming as a brush of cold played in my mind. My lioness shoulders tensed, baring its teeth at the dark thought. Then it vanished, without a trace. As if I had never thought of it. My lioness looked distrustful big eyes glancing to and fro, searching before hunkering back down for her cat nap.

I was beginning to conclude I might be breaking under pressure and a long bath might be best.

"Your Kingdom is very quiet." King Laxus spoke again, his tone thoughtful, as he looked out the window, "Considering the uproar King Jude made when you left your home, it is eerily without noise of redemption."

I also looked out the window, trying to also be majestic and thoughtful, "Yes. I have noticed that as well."

"And you've also begun to prepare for investigations into the silence?"

"Yes, but they won't be-" I stopped speaking, looking up at him before grinning, slightly ashamed, "You're good. First royal that has been able to make me crack."

His lips twitched, "I am honoured, Princess Lucy. But I feel the need to tell you, plans need to be discussed at length before they can be acted on. It is not only your future you hold in the balance."

 _Treaties with three Kingdoms that could fall if I mess it up._

 _If I am unable to kill the Banshee that caused such pain._

 _Naïve and hopeless to think I could even kill a random person when destroying Mard Greer had left me so tormented._

I batted away the darkness with ease, feeling slightly ill for a second than it washed away like dirt under a warm stream of water.

"I am aware of that, King Laxus." I promised, because Natsu and I had already discussed this in length with Erza. Since they were the two that first joined the defence for me, they were going to be the most affected.

When he looked doubtful, I smiled kindly, knowing what he saw. I was naïve, and young. So young. I didn't know how the world worked yet, I had only a brief taste of pain compared to other souls.

"Acnologia once told me that war is all about hope." I stated softly, my mind in a different, clouded space, "You _hope_ you are doing the right thing. You _hope_ that the orders you are given will help in some way. You _hope_ that your actions are strong, and purposeful. It may be naïve to say, but, I _hope_ that I can make this right. Whether that be to give up my Kingdom to a predecessor, and make it a governed city rather than a Kingdom or allow my people the right for vengeance."

"You believe this is a war? Who is your enemy? Your father?"

"My enemy is me." I told him, "I was the one who destroyed my Kingdom because a lack of control. My power killed innocents, my own people. It caused my father to go insane. It caused the stars to fall across my wasted home. It made a peaceful place into a den of anger, and greed. Of darkness. How will I forget that without me, none of this would have happened? So, the responsibility, the lives of those who are left and the souls of those who have fallen, are on my shoulders. Nobody understands that more than I do, King Laxus." I took a deep breath in, feeling my lioness react lightly to my anger, and she growled lowly. The noise almost made it out of my mouth, but I choked it down, my words unable to stop.

"Now that I know what to do, and how to fix it, I can only hope that my actions and my orders, are enough. War is a very heavy word for this discussion. It implies armies and treasures. Powerful friends in powerful places that can finance, that can protect and help you fight." I smiled a little, "I have no need for your treaty, or anyone else's. It's a beautiful thought, an open friendship to protect me, but in the end, I simply don't need it. I have no army. I have a family, and that is it. That's all I need."

Once I finished speaking, I wondered where it all came from. I hardly ever talked about my thoughts anymore. Ultear had been worried previously that I would crack under pressure so for her sake, I didn't tell her how much of that pressure had been building up. Erza had been so busy, keeping everything a secret from Jellal and her mother.

Natsu… _well Natsu just knew._ He could see me fraying, my sanity slipping from time to time. Going to a darker place. To an angrier place. Acnologia warning that Banshee's that use their emotions to fuel their Scream go insane was so strongly imprinted in my mind, it was difficult to ignore the twinge of fear that echoed through me.

I shook myself lightly, refocussing my attention and gave him a small smile, standing up, "I apologize for distracting you from your reading."

As I walked towards the door, feeling seven-billion times foolish for almost admitting my plan, his words stopped me, "Earlier, you said I had a very intense aura."

I turned slightly so I could look at him, nodding, and he opened his book, but spoke to me truthfully.

"Well, consider this something else we have in common, then." He murmured, flicking the page over, and I gulped, suddenly nervous. I tried not to ask what I knew he was waiting for, but it burst from my lips uncontrollably.

"What else do we have in common?"

"I'll tell you some other time." He waved it off, leaving me wildly curious, before turning his head back to the book, "Until then, Princess Heartfilia."

"Lucy." I blurted, my hand rested against the door, my eyes stuck on the small swan feather clipped behind his ear. That looked so much like Lisanna's feather, only much shorter…

His steely blue eyes drifted over to me, and he tilted his head, "Laxus, then."

* * *

"Oh my god." I whispered, my eyes going wide, as I stared around the glittering room. Natsu smirked proudly, puffing his chest out smugly. I ignored him for the time being, eyes slowly trailing over the heaped piles of gold, the dangling trinkets of diamonds and the cluttered masses of priceless gems. The room was _huge,_ but with this much treasure, this much _disorder,_ it felt tiny.

I was gazing blankly, stunned at the strange artefacts and objects – _are those bones?_ – when a slip of white fabric caught my attention. It was hanging off a chalice at the top of a mountain of treasure, gold reflecting off the very light, eggshell fabric.

I hesitantly followed the narrow path around the piles of gold, stopping to run my fingers over the material.

"Is this the dress I wore in the bath?" I had wondered where that had gone to, but it was a fleeting thought. I was soon dressed in warm clothes that didn't go see through when exposed to water. But the idea that Natsu had nabbed it before we left on our mission made me deal with a lot of love and amazement flowing through my system.

"Yeah." Natsu stated softly, his attitude a lot less confident. I assumed because I had picked it out straight away, and I was also surprised. You'd think I'd be more distracted by the numerous sparkling treasure around.

When I didn't reply, he cleared his throat, "Dad was going to throw it out… So, I just… Man, the look on his face still makes me angry."

I glanced back at him with a small, knowing smile, "I think it's… sweet. Romantic, strangely."

"You don't call me romantic often."

"Whenever you try to be romantic, you always go into a tangent about food, so I forget." I turned back to the dress, letting my fingers slide against the soft fabric before moving along. He followed me silently as I roamed through his hoard, careful not to disturb the piles, in case he got upset.

I had been told by the book Natsu had given me on our trip that Dragons were very particular about their hoards and if a dragon let you see theirs, you were supposed to be courteous and respectful.

It was when I was leaning down, peering at some ancient-looking scrolls that I noticed Natsu frowning at a far pile to the right. I looked up at him from my crouched, balanced position on the floor, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody moved that gold plate."

I followed his line of sight, catching sight of the gold plate that was balanced at the very top of a heap.

"How can you tell?" I asked, curious as he easily navigated along the small path to the pile, reaching up to clasp it. He gave me a little grin that was childlike and wholesome all at once.

"It may look like a mess to you, but everything has its place Lucy."

"So, who do you think moved it?" I giggled, watching him place it on the pile opposite, at the very top, looking satisfied at its new position.

"Dad's the only one with a key but I wouldn't put it past Wendy to sneak in. They are always messing with my stash. Bastards."

I laughed at the idea of Igneel letting Wendy in, and her moving one tiny, _seemingly_ insignificant thing, just to get on Natsu's nerves.

He was rearranging some more pieces so I continued to look, noticing how he watched me out of the corner of his eyes the whole time. It oddly didn't make me nervous, but I could tell he was. I wondered what was going through his head, but left him to sort it out himself.

I was peering at a some very old looking relics when Natsu appeared next to me, causing me to jump. He snorted at my movement before showing me a slim, golden bracelet. It was solid gold cuff, with a small red jewel placed strategically in the middle.

"I'm not wearing any jewellery you give me until after we fix my Kingdom." I informed him, stopping him from speaking, "I don't trust you."

"What?" He barked, "What do you think of me, Luce? Do you think I'd really attach a magical bracelet to your wrist without telling you it's a formal acceptance to a proposal?"

I stared at him blankly before turning away from the offending piece of jewellery, "Yes. That's exactly what I think you would do." He continued to complain as I moved along from the relics, half-heartedly listening to his protests.

"I just want to see you wearing one of my treasures, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes."

" _Lucy~"_ My eye twitched rapidly as he groaned my name in that annoying way he knew I hated. When he stretched the 'y' out as far as possible, I spun around and smacked his chest. He grinned smugly, he held up the bracelet hopefully.

"I'm not wearing that. _I_ get to choose."

His eyes narrowed, as if he was going to argue from he sighed, "Fine. Go on, choose something." I smiled sweetly at him, triumphant before searching the piles tentatively for something small, and very subtle to wear. I was gently picking through one heap, ignoring Natsu beside me as he put everything back _exactly_ where it was before, when a glimmer of something caught my eye.

I stood up, moving over to the pile of gems and jewels, carefully pulling some to the side to grab the beautiful silver accessory buried only a few inches deep. Natsu loitered over my shoulder as I pulled it out, eying the ring curiously.

Then I stood up and let Natsu see my choice, "I want this."

He stared down at the ring, which was a beautiful silver, with a glimmer of golden dust swirled through the base. It was an odd design, like flames of opal and red, or maybe teeth, curling over a small pearl. And despite its intricate curls and flare, it was small. Almost subtle, if you weren't looking for it.

"Out of everything in this place, you choose that?" Natsu muttered under his breath petulantly, "Lucy, you know how much I hate when Igneel is right." I rolled my eyes, ignoring his pointless chatter before lifting it up to the light, noticing the inscription on the inside of the band.

"What's this say?" I asked, curious and bummed that I still hadn't picked up draconic language yet. Ultear took to it easily, but I was beginning to think she cheated somehow and already knew it beforehand.

"It says ' _put me back down, or suffer the moustache-wrath.'._ "

I smacked my hand against his stomach this time, "Will you stop mentioning that? You are only jealous because you can't _grow_ a moustache."

"A pink moustache would be ridiculous Lucy, and you know it. Stop emasculating me."

I only rolled my eyes, and slipped the ring on my finger, ignoring the way Natsu peered over my shoulder. He looked pleased but oddly… troubled by my selection. I decided to do the nice thing, and ease his mind. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and snuggled into his chest.

Once he sighed softly, the warmth of his breath brushing over my hair, I spoke, "You look constipated."

His confronted expression along with a soft meow made me laugh. I turned around, noticing Happy slink out from underneath an iron throne – where the hell did he get that – licking his paws. He had followed us in here, after being near inseparable from Natsu for the last two days. It turns out Wendy had taken him to her Kingdom, to visit her own cat a week before we all arrived here.

"See? Even Happy agrees."

* * *

" _Careful with her,_ " A voice swam through the darkness, familiar, hushed. My body was heavy, the usual comfort of Natsu's warmth and soft bedlinen lost.

 _"She's pretty hot for a prissy princess,"_ Another voice, one I didn't recognize, drawled out. I felt the unwanted, heaviness of someone's hand on my backside, giving it a rough, painful squeeze, "I wonder if V will let me play with her for a bit."

Bile crawled up my throat and I tried to move, to open my eyes. My body wouldn't listen, the makings of something artificial and foreign making my limbs useless. I felt my eyes open but I was greeted with darkness, the feel of smooth cloth wrapped around my head, over my eyes. Fear climbed up my throat and I swallowed the pathetic sound I wanted to make.

 _It was like my nightmare._

"Let's just focus on getting her out of the Moltens. With amount of body guards, she has, we have a very narrow opportunity of time."

The words sent a jolt of terror down my spine and I pleaded with my arms to move, my body to resist. I was being _kidnapped._ I opened my mouth to scream, to alert the closest person when nothing came out.

 _Nothing._

Leora's words swam through my head and I felt a wave of nausea run through me. _I couldn't scream because I had no sight._ I hadn't realised that it mean that I wouldn't be able to speak, to shout, to _anything._ I tried to think back in other circumstances where my eyes had been closed, realising I was _able_ to at least speak then.

 _What had changed?_

 _Had they drugged me?_

"Calm down Milliana," The man drawled, making my heart turn cold, "Any dragon gives us troubles, I'll clip their wings."

 _Ultear was right about not trusting her…_

 _But, who was taking me? Who was 'V'?_

"You don't understand Erigor," She snapped back, "The loyalty she has among the dragons and creatures alike is astounding…"

"Maybe they wouldn't be so loyal if I broke her first." 'Erigor' chuckled, the noise dark and full of menace. I felt the air around me shift, and cold tiles touched my thighs. He set me down, and I could feel the moment my head thudded back against the wall.

"Erigor, she is _engaged_ to the Prince of this Kingdom. Do not-"

"She's going to be dead soon Milliana," Cold, rough fingers grabbed my jaw, and I heard the pathetic, disgusting sound of a zipper, "Might as well get my knocks off. Just keep a look-out for me."

" _No._ We do not have time for this."

The silence was deafening after that, but we weren't moving. I was still seated on cold floor, his fingers tightening around my jaw steadily.

Then I felt _it._

It pulsed through my soul, that familiar, disgusting magic. But this time was _warmer._ Letting me know it was there, that I wasn't alone. That _he,_ out of all my family and all my friends, was _watching._

If I focused hard enough, I could tug on that magic, like it was a rope or a lifeline that connected us. Begging for help, trying to convey everything I was feeling. I wanted this mans, this _monster's_ hands off me. I wanted to look Milliana in the eye, and let my Scream rip her apart.

The pulse of magic that returned was… _promising._ I could see his face in my head, deep soulless red eyes, shaggy black hair. It promised that I would do those dark things, and it held no judgement for the fact I wanted it.

And in that sense, I strangely felt a connection I never thought I would ever feel with Zeref.

In some twisted way, he understood his darkness, he revelled in it and it never made him feel guilty for it. So different from Natsu, as guilt was his immediate reaction to _anything_ concerning his demon.

"I either have her here, or _you_ later. Decide."

Erigor's threat was cruel, speaking of personal issues between them and sickness crawled through me, a slight twinge of pity for Milliana. My intuition told me that her experiences with Erigor were not good ones. My head moved an inch. Relief swam through me, and I hoped they weren't watching me when I began to move my head slightly, trying to loosen the bind over my eyes.

A warning vibrated through the power currently attached to me, making the hair of my skin prickle. It amazed me that Zeref could use his power this way, since I had assumed he could only make people feel pure terror.

I stopped moving exactly when Milliana whispered, "Is she awake?"

"Don't avoid the decision, kitty." Erigor's disgusting words made my stomach roll but I remained still, my body lax – even though if I had full control of my limbs, I would be tensing.

"No, I'm serious. I swear she just moved."

Cold breath brushed over my face, and fear jammed up, _up_ with nowhere to go.

"Hmmm." The noise was suspicious before a hand latching onto my breast made my blood turn cold.

" _Erigor!_ " He groped, and molested my chest cruelly, to the point where I could _feel_ tears prickling my eyes. It felt disgusting, and degrading. Being touched by someone that wasn't Natsu. Being touched without my _permission._

He took his hand away after a few torturous seconds, smirking smugly, "Her breathing didn't change, so she's definitely not awake. Pity, I'm sure she's a great _screamer._ " I had only realised than that the power Zeref was using to convey his presence to me had turned calming, and that was the only reason my breathing hadn't faltered and fastened.

 _He'd saved my life._

When the calming faded, I waited a few seconds before beginning to move my head, listening to Milliana plead with him to wait. To let them get out of 'enemy territory' however, Erigor had sunk his teeth into wanting me here. The bind around my eyes began to loosen slightly, a very dim glow of light pouring in.

A loud crack made me stop moving and Milliana's painful gasps were enough to make me realise that I needed my sight back now.

"You will _not_ assume that you can order me around, _kitten._ " Erigor snarled, "I will have her here. You _cannot_ stop me."

"Fine." Milliana gasped out and I began to move my head again, my heart racing in fear, "Do what you want with her, _I don't care._ " I could practically feel his smugness poison the air, and the bind slipped, my movements loosening the knot at the back.

The glow of light sunk into my eyes, and I moved my neck a little more, letting the bind slide down to the bridge of my nose. The minute I saw them both, standing a few feet away, I bared my teeth angrily and my power snapped.

A violent shock wave pulsed out of me, slamming them both into the walls. I still couldn't move my limbs, only my head, and victorious anger went bone deep. I saw Zeref move from out of the corner of my eye, appearing in front of the tall, bald man, grasping him by the neck. He lifted him up, his body encased in shadows, and his smile was a venomous, evil thing.

Erigor struggled for a second, clearly disorientated from the blow, before going stark still. His eyes widened in fear, rolling back as his body thrashed once, then went still. I looked away, catching Milliana's frightened face.

"Princess Lucy, I-" I squinted my eyes at her, fuelled by rage, humiliation and disgust. My Scream tore out of me, shaking the ground, echoing through the dark tunnels we were currently in. It slammed into her, pressing her to the wall, barrelling through her body.

Unlike Mard Greer, she made no noise. Not even a peep. She just went silent, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. And she died very quickly. One minute, she was twitching in agony. The next, she was nothing. Dust and a pile of pathetic clothes.

The soft brush of the blindfold made me tear my eyes away from the pile of dust on the floor, to Zeref's as he crouched down opposite me. His face was blank, careful, and I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"It makes no sense why she turned to dust."

"Old power like yours scarcely makes any sense. All the knowledge has been lost to the centuries." He used the blindfold to wipe my cheeks, and under my nose, which prompted me to ask.

"Blood?"

"And tears." Zeref informed me and I nodded, taking a deep breath in.

"They've done something to my body. I can't move it."

He surveyed it with his dark red eyes, before asking, "Can I check for any puncture wounds?"

I nodded slowly, and watched as he lifted my arm, checking both before tilting my head both ways, searching. He checked my legs before leaning back, "I can't find any obvious ones. We might be need a more intimate search with Natsu."

I closed my eyes, imagining his reaction to the events, before asking reluctantly, "Can you take me to him?" Obviously, I wasn't going to be walking anywhere and since Zeref had been practically banished to the Northern side because of our little run-in the other day, I was doubtful he was going to help me anymore.

That thought was pushed to the side when the air around us crackled, and then went completely still. Zeref glanced around slowly, before frowning, "That is alarming."

"What? What is it?" I asked, winded. It felt like the air was being slowly drawn from the room, and something was pressing on my chest, holding me down.

"I had assumed the minute your Scream was released, he would already be here." Zeref murmured under his breath before turning to me, "I cannot hear anything above us." I looked up the roof, confused before realising that he was right about Natsu. Natsu had amazing hearing. If I Screamed, he would be able to hear me and find me within an instance.

Dread settled into my stomach, distracting me from the shock of Zeref hooking his arms around my back and under my knees. He lifted me easily, his movements careful, inching towards the staircase that I believed Milliana and Erigor used.

"Anything?" I whispered, feeling stupid for asking. If he had heard anything, he would have said so. He shook his head anyway, answering my question with some more nerve-wracking silence.

"Are you able to move your body yet?"

I tried, and my teeth clenched down in concentration. My fingers twitched and curled slightly, and I flinched at my own uselessness.

"Sorry."

"I only ask because it is hard to fight and run at the same time."

"Why would we need to fight and run?"

Zeref's dark red eyes gazed down at me blankly, a hollow look in his face. My heart hiccupped weakly in my chest at the look and I stared up at the thick wooden door, wondering how Milliana had snuck me so far down without anybody noticing.

"Lucy, I don't think you understand…" Zeref murmured, "Jackal is not answering me. There is no sound of _anyone_ above us. In fact, the only thing I can hear is a faint ringing."

"Ringing?" I gulped, tightening my grasp on his shoulders, "What does it sound like?"

Zeref began up the stairs without answering me, but his silence was enough for terror and fear to prickle at my senses, my power rising into a large wave. Poised, ready for attack.

But I could have never been ready for the sight that met us.

* * *

 **I am so unbelievably sorry for the extremely late update. I mean, it's been a month? I don't know where the time flew, but I experienced the most dreadful, crippling motivation-loss/writers block over that time. To be completely honest, I know how this story was going to end, and how things were going to play out but staring at the blank page, it was like my brain refused to put it into words?**

 **I don't even know if anyone is still around to listen to my ramblings...**

 **Either way, I appreciate everyone that popped in ~ on here and on my Tumblr and left kind messages/worried little reminders. You guys rock and I am so grateful to have such amazing readers like you. If anyone is still around, please leave a review saying 'hi!' or even letting me know what you think about this chapter. Obviously, there's a lot of things happening and it's gearing up to the final battle.**

 **I can definitely say, there are only seven chapters left of this fic, and the whole story (including heart-breaking epilogue) will be out before November 20th.**

 **The next chapter will either be out this Saturday, or next Tuesday. Since we are getting so close to the end of the book, I won't bother putting up my usual 'earlier chapter' bargain. I think we know each other well enough now to know better.**

 **Once again, so so sorry! In the last chapter, I will be shouting out everyone who commented or messaged me as a massive thank-you.**

 **(obviously since we are getting to the last chapters, I can't answer any questions but you can always give them to me and if I think it needs to be added in the story for relevance, I will)**

 **I hope you guys are all safe, and don't crucify me too harshly.**

 **/ one question I will ask because it'll drive me crazy if I don't is, some pointed out the fact that Lucy was in the shower then she 'slid out of bed'. That's a short time skip dearies. I'll have to go back in and make sure I've added the line but yeh.**

 **Stay fresh honeys.**

 **Love, Fresh x**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

 **Their Allies**

* * *

 _Dusk till Dawn - Zayn & Sia. (Natsu tackling Lucy) Praying - Kesha. (Lucy talking to Acnologia's corp- I mean, body)._

* * *

 **(ps. not edited)**

Natsu growled low at the figure in front of him. She smiled, amused, dark eyes glinting. The castle shook with the power of her noise but it didn't affect him. Glancing right, he could see that Erza buckled with the pressure.

She was singling him out.

Her voice was wispy, a quiet thing, but the Shriek continued on, unrelenting.

 _"_ _One fraction of my power, and the defence that is protecting the dear little cub… crumbles."_

Her body swayed in and out of reality, a projection placed in front of him. Natsu could fight a lot of things, but he wasn't certain he could fight air.

"What have you done with her?"

 _"_ _I had planned to take her from you, then destroy the safe-haven she has created."_ She tilted her head, dark hair falling across her cheek, a thoughtful look her face. Natsu growled again, his chest tight with anger at her presumption that Lucy could be taken, and that this, his castle could be destroyed.

"It'll take more than a child's scream to bring down the Moltens." He tried his hardest not to focus on the fact that what she had planned may have worked.

 _He trusted Lucy._

He hoped that she got out of whatever situation she was in and was far away from this destruction.

A flash of anger swept across her face and Natsu smirked, feeling hunger, and darkness crawl around inside him. This might be the first time he'd ever willingly let out the demon in his blood. To take care of the threat to his castle, his people and his queen.

The anger was gone in an instant, a sweet smile replacing her features.

 _"_ _But I find it would be better to rip the one she loves out of existence and let her crawl to me."_

Natsu took the statement as it was, a threat, but was not swayed.

He would protect his people no matter the cost. He could trust that his father, Ultear and Erza kept Lucy from doing anything stupid.

But he would miss her.

 _Dragons above, he would miss her._

A few stunned screams made him close his eyes, searching for his father. He couldn't find him. The noise was too loud outside the bubble he was in.

"Stop this." Natsu snarled, "If you so much as kill one dra-"

Her cruel laugh bubbled out, overriding her words, "Do not fear, hatchling." The insult burned into him, making scales emerge on his skin, his world bursting with colour as his eyes shifted.

The smile on her face was full of malice, calculating and her curved eyes were narrowed in on him.

"None of your people will be harmed. But you, you will be torn apart."

Natsu steeled his insides but he had no experience with whatever Scream she was going to give him. He didn't know how Acnologia stood up to it, how he fought it. And stupidly enough, he was scared.

Scared of the idea of never being able to live his life, scared that once he died, his Kingdom would not have a ruler, a protector, scared that he would lose his chance to take in everything his Father and family had to teach him.

 _Petrified at the thought that he would lose Lucy, and she would lose him._

He didn't want to die.

The realisation swam to him through the clogged thoughts in his mind. He knew what he had to do, but it was something that he had promised to never try. To never give into.

 _But to save himself, to stay by Lucy's side, wasn't that a good enough reason?_

 _She shouldn't have to do this alone._

The Banshee lifted her hand, fingers splayed out in his direction. Natsu took a step back, trying to remain strong but images of Lucy flashed through his mind.

He wanted to stay with her, watch her grow and fight even more. See how she ages, how her beauty changes, and how their love becomes stronger than it already was.

The noise was similar to a high-pitched, ringing hiss. It shot at him like a rabid creature, cruel, seeking blood and Natsu closed his eyes, pulling on that restraint that held the darkest part of him back. The demon coiled and moved inside him, ready to be released, ready for anything that snake could throw at him.

It pushed at his control and he let it go, the chains in his mind sliding through his fingers.

A body appeared in front of him.

Acnologia stood tall as the Scream slammed into him, his stature barely shaken. Natsu jolted back, watching as Acnologia spread his arms wide, as if welcoming it, taking the brunt of the noise Natsu could dimly hear in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _Dragon!"_ The creature hissed, " _How are you still alive, you filthy…"_

Acnologia didn't move, didn't speak, and the woman snarled, _"She gave you her soul! It was supposed to be mine!"_

The sheer force of the Shriek changing, into something wild, uncontrollable, knocked Natsu back. He crashed to his knees.

Acnologia continued standing, a protector between Natsu and the Banshee. A wall that was unmovable, and she hurled all that dark, twisted power straight at him.

Natsu watched, shocked as Acnologia's hands tightened to fists.

 _"_ _Die!"_ She screamed, livid, the Scream intensifying until it shook the walls around them. Acnologia swayed but he stubbornly remained on his feet. Natsu tried to sense how he was doing it. The power, it was suffocating him, the remnants making his head throb, his stomach fill with acid.

But Acnologia… he felt, empty.

There was no power, no shield, on him.

When he staggered backward, Natsu reached to grab him, but he turned his head. Red eyes met Natsu's.

"Do not let her touch my body."

The whisper stopped Natsu in his tracks, as Acnologia repeated, " _She is not to touch my body."_

Confusion and shock spun through Natsu like a winding web of emotion, rooted still to his spot, watching as Acnologia fell to his knees. Then he saw it. The thick tendrils of purple crawling up his right arm. The sweet smell of venom stinking the air.

 _A poisonous Scream…?_

 _How is that possible?_

As he fell, Acnologia reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small gleaming bracelet. Natsu struggled to move, shocked as Acnologia clenched his fist tightly.

A loud pop exploded in the air, throwing Natsu back with the sheer force of it. The magical energy was similar… to Lucy's.

But somehow, it was a lot stronger, a lot more controlled.

Natsu blinked his eyes open, watching as the woman, the other banshee, screwed her face up in vile anger. Then, she vanished. Her apparition, her image, just disappeared.

In the very next second, Natsu's mind cleared and the doors burst open. Lucy stumbled in, blood dripping from a cut in her head. Their eyes met immediately, and Natsu almost wept at how relief swam through him. She was injured, but she was standing.

 _Living._

A soft groan from a few metres away had Natsu reluctantly turning his head, watching as Erza rolled over onto all fours. Her arms shook as she lifted herself up, blinking rapidly, disorientated. Then he swept his eyes in front of him, his blood turning cold at the body in front of him.

 _Fuck._

Acnologia wasn't moving. His arm was pulsating with those purple veins, poisoning him further, but the Scream had been cut short. Natsu prayed for him to get up. Because, selfishly, he knew Lucy would not be able to handle Acnologia's death.

A gasp made his head snap to the left, and stupidly, he wished Lucy wasn't here right now. But she was, and her eyes were glued onto Acnologia. She stumbled forward and Natsu's heart just about broke at the look of horror, pure unfiltered terror in her eyes.

"No…" She rasped.

Natsu numbly heard other doors open, shouts and voices filling the grand hall they were in but his eyes, his focus was on Lucy. When she moved closer, seeming to gain ground beneath her, Acnologia's word's echoed through his head.

A command, a warning.

 _"_ _She is not to touch my body."_

The minute Lucy broke out in a scrambled run, Natsu was up. Determination to protect her fuelled his shaky steps and he grabbed her waist, hauling her back. Her power smacked against his skin, a wild angry thing. It poured out of her like a hot, dry wind.

Natsu felt his knees buckle, as if his body could sense the Scream approaching and he took her down with him.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked and pain flooded him. He always wondered how her Scream would feel when it was targeted at him. Normally, it just gave him a killer headache.

But this…

It tore at him, savage, seeking. White hot and burning cold all at one. It made his muscles seize, his vision going once, then returning. Going twice, then returning. And it was endless. A torture that continued on, never changing but always worsening.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice swam into his ears, a horrified cry.

Somehow, he managed to get the words out, "Keep away from his body."

And as he said that, another scream, a normal, grief-stricken yell echoed through the hall. Yukino was running, running.

"Stop her!" Natsu shouted, his muscles seizing around Lucy, who thrashed in the grip he restrained her in. Red flashed in his eyes, then black. His vision was going. His hearing was fading.

 _Was she going to kill him?_

Dimly, he noticed a tall man, _Bickslow_ , launch forward. He seized Yukino who fought him wildly, snapping her fangs at him, trying to get to Acnologia.

Trying to get to… His mind hazed over for a few seconds, and Natsu felt his heart speed up.

Dragons above, the pain was exctruitating.

"Lucy, Lucy." He rasped, his vision fading, "Come back to me."

When the noise didn't falter, the sheer power of her Scream continued on, he whispered, his body weakening, giving out.

"I love you. Don't do this… Come back."

 _Don't kill me._

Blackness surged forward and Natsu felt himself being taken apart by her power. And at that last moment where his heart stuttered in his chest, and his lungs tightened, he felt it. His own power fought back.

It gripped at him, pulling his mind back and Natsu waited, shocked when he didn't completely lose sight of what was happening.

"Malo." His mouth said the words, and Natsu hated that. Hated how smooth, controlled that voice of his was. But he understood. Stupidly, he understood. The woman below him was stripped, fuelled by her anger just like he was.

At their cores, monsters that would rip, tear and destroy anything they want.

 _And who better to talk to her monster, than his own?_

"What happens after this, malo? You kill me, then kill this Kingdom. Is this a plan based on revenge? An eye for an eye?"

Lucy didn't speak, but the Scream died a little.

She was listening.

He continued, his voice full of dark sadistic amusement, "Whilst I think that is an excellent plan… does it make sense? I did not kill your… Acnologia. This Kingdom… well, they didn't either. How do you plan on taking revenge when you go about killing the wrong person?"

The Scream dissipated into thin air but the warm hot wind stayed against his skin, threatening.

"Who killed him?"

Natsu felt the demon loiter, for some painstakingly alarming moments, before shockingly, it pulled back. Let some of his humanity seep back in.

Let himself become… whole again.

"She did… _malo_." Natsu whispered, his voice warmer, softer. His body throbbed with pain.

"The Banshee." Lucy whispered, her tone soft, musing.

"Yes."

They were both quiet, ignoring the people watching them and Natsu took a deep breath in as her hair began to flow golden, and her tattoos began to sink into her skin once more.

"Now that you are both… here once more," A crass, loud tone made Natsu look up. Fear chocked him as Porlysucia touched Acnologia's forehead once. It reluctantly left when he noticed the silk gloves on her hands.

"I feel obliged to tell you, that he is not dead."

Lucy's head snapped up, head butting his chin and Natsu pulled back, surprised when she followed, keeping their skin touching. Her power bounced around inside him for a second, and Natsu realised she was having trouble controlling herself.

He placed his hands on her cold arms, as she spoke.

"He's not?"

"No." Porlysucia stated, her eyes flicking over to them, "But he will be… soon. If we don't amputate."

* * *

Wendy breezed past the citizens working to repair the parts of the castle that had gotten the most damage. She wished she could stay, and help them, but her services were needed elsewhere.

She had to tell Natsu, and Lucy, that Acnologia's surgery had gone well. They had managed to get most of the poison out but only time would tell if he was going to get better.

Wendy hadn't wanted to be the one to tell them, but something in Porlyuscia's eyes made her offer. She knew the healer had been there when supposedly Lucy had almost killed Natsu in grief, and Natsu had lost control of himself in accordance to that.

Porlyuscia wasn't fearful of much, but the look in her eyes made Wendy offer to share the news.

The bells echoed through the halls, alerting them that another clan had arrived to help their King rebuild. Nobody had died, but the damage done was enough for many to feel the loss.

Wendy thought to her Mother, who was working to heal the injuries given by the other Banshee's scream, and Igneel, who was consuming more fire to keep his own magical stamina up.

The minute she stepped into the corridor, she stopped. The power made her whole being freeze, her heart pulsing inside her chest at the pure energy swirling in the air. She noticed a few dragons passing by very slowly, on their way to their duties, watched as their wings shuddered and their eyes grew clearer.

Wendy knew that dragons could feed off power, but this… this was not inherently dragon. She could feel Natsu's warmth, but admist that, there were sparks of freshly made steel dust, and a timeless swirl of ice. And sweeping through this abundance of energy, was the ominous, waiting, wind. It was so unlike the wind Wendy grew up in, she felt her control over her own change tremble.

It was like this power was strengthening her, pulling her closer. Making her feel invincible, knowing that this flux of raw power was following her, fuelling her. She watched, blindly, when a few more dragons passed by, stopped at the door, and their wings lowered for a few seconds.

They looked tired.

Wendy opened her mouth to tell them to rest, that help had just arrived from the other clans, but then they straightened. Determination, rage and the strength of those in that room filled their eyes, corrected their slouching postures and their wings shuddered, stretching around them.

 _It looked like they were preparing for war._

They moved on, bowing low to Wendy as they passed and she forced her own legs to walk. Closer to that power. Closer to the creatures in that room.

She lifted her hand, noticing how it was shaking, how her body was tensed and coiled.

The door pulled open and a smiling Ultear greeted her.

"Princess Wendy. I thought I felt your presence."

Ultear's eyes were cheerful, apparently untouched by the power that swirled in the room behind her and Wendy felt her heart stammer a little, trying to see if she was as affected by the latest attack as the rest of them were.

"I… I bring news of Acnologia's progress."

"Let her in, Ultear." Lucy's voice came from behind her, but Wendy couldn't see her. In fact, besides Ultear, who Wendy had pinned as the bittersweet touch of ice, she couldn't see any of the others that she had sensed in the influx of power.

"Lucy, as your voice of reason, I would highly protest against that." Erza stated softly, before Natsu's low drawl made Wendy flinch back from Ultear.

"Well, oh' voice of reason, you look like you are craving a few beheadings."

"Do not tempt me to make you the first."

"Ultear." Lucy's voice swam through their bickering, and Wendy gasped, feeling the power sting and sink into her skin. It was the strength of a queens voice. So familiar to the power her mother used occasionally when she needed to assert her dominance.

 _Did this mean…?_

Ultear simply smiled and stepped to the side, waving her hand with a welcoming grin, "Come in, you'll let the homicidal power out."

Wendy stepped inside.

* * *

Igneel stepped out onto the upper level of the grand hall, watching the flurry of dragons work to repair the damages. The west wing had accounted to the most damage, unsurprisingly, as it was the oldest and the stones were brittle, more predisposed to crack, and shift under extreme duress.

But then, on the bright side, Igneel now had a reason to build a stronger structure and maybe even redecorate.

He watched Grandeena sweep out of the hall with another dragon who appeared to be suffering after effects of the Scream, and huffed, smoke blowing out of his nostrils. He had been pushed from his rightful place by his people by the Queen of the Wind after she had proclaimed he looked like he had aged ten years in a single afternoon.

Which wasn't untrue but the mass healings he had been putting out had nothing to do with that.

He closed his eyes, the image of Natsu, driving Lucy to the ground still fresh in his mind. The power that the pair of them had was… like nothing he'd ever felt before. Something so strong that it created a vortex around them, snuffing out any combatting power that could even have a chance to rival them.

Despite the blinding, parental fear he had suffered when Natsu slouched forward, his heart stuttering to a stop, he could recognise exactly how Lucy and Natsu had fit together. Two unyielding, stubborn forces that would only mould to each other.

 _Of course, not automatically._

When Natsu had proclaimed that Lucy was to be his queen, Igneel had his doubts. He hadn't wanted to question his decision, wanting to rely on his sons judgement but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see the Moltens advance and continue to live on, protected, a fortress of lava and fire.

His own foolish mistakes of choosing what he thought to be the perfect queen and mother of his own hatchling had almost ripped the Kingdom apart, and him in the process. Natsu would never know but the beginning years of his young life, the Kingdom had been torn in protecting the King and his unusual offspring and planning a revolt.

Numerous incidents, dragons turning traitor, attempting to kill Natsu and overthrow Igneel, had plagued the early years of his life as a parent. And despite all the trouble, and catastrophe his mistakes had caused, the look in Natsu's eyes as he woke up from a nap, grumpy, unsatisfied that he didn't sleep long enough - no nap could ever be long enough - was enough to believe that despite his decision, he had done right.

Gran, Porly and that bastard Metalicana had been his biggest allies during that stage of his life. Without their support Igneel would have struggled to keep the Molten together, while protecting his tiny hatchling made of fire and shadows.

Of course it hadn't been hard. He had simply shoved Natsu in Porly and Gran's face, the doe-eyed, stupid look his son often possessed had melted their skepticism and reminded themselves that babies, despite their creature, should be protected.

And Metalicana, well… Forty three hits later with his infamous steel attack, a chuffed Lord of the Steel had agreed to provide protection and ally himself to Igneel's side if a revolt would explode.

But it never did get that far.

Because Natsu… he grew up.

 _And caused his first volcanic explosion._

A reluctant laugh bubbled out of Igneel at how ridiculous the prospect was. They had all been hateful, untrusting to the promised Prince of the Molten until Natsu had stupidly climbed a volcano and caused it to explode.

Then he sat at the bottom, covered in scales, and sprouting a tiny tail, trying to lick the lava because it tasted nice.

"Igneel."

He was spurred from the memory of telling Natsu that eating the lava would give him constipation, turning to greet the new tribe that had come in support. Cubellios, the Queen of the Poison, stood there, with her son, Erik.

"Cubellios. I did not expect you to travel all the way here to support us."

"We recognise our high King's fragility and come to our offer our wisdom."

"Mom." Erik growled, "Don't."

"It's fine Erik." Igneel stared at Cubellios closely, raising his eyebrow, unimpressed at her insult.

"Is that all you can offer to your King, Lady of the Poison? Seems like it will not be needed here."

Igneel watched as her eyes glinted red, and a low growl ripped out of her mouth. He remained still, watching, as her son, took a step forward, ready to stop his mother from committing a crime they both knew would rip her title from her.

"Igneel? Am I interrupting?" Igneel felt his spine tense in surprise, not expecting to hear the soft voice of Lucy from behind and wanted to turn around to see her. Because, he was worried about her. She had enclosed herself from the rest of the castle after Acnologia was placed in Porly's care.

But he was facing an angry Queen and knew better than to turn his back.

Lucy must have sensed this and stepped forward, taking place beside him, purposely putting herself in his eyesight. And Cubellios's.

"Who are you to address our King with such informality?"

Igneel watched out of the corner of his eye, as Lucy smiled, a serene, calm spread of her lips. The air around her was… still. Something about her was… different.

"Who are you to question me about my relationship with Igneel?"

A chuckle left Igneel's mouth accidentally because, Natsu, his arrogant, predominantly dragon son, would never have the smarts to avoid a question so gracefully. Lucy was smart. She didn't give much to people she didn't know, and she gave even less to people she did not trust.

Strangely, Igneel remember the terrified, haunted look in her eyes when she had first arrived at the Moltens. Wide-eyed, pale, covered in bruises and cuts. Dirty, lost and afraid.

Now she stood tall, a small smile on her lips, her dark eyes alert, watching Cubellios navigate through the question she had just asked.

"You… disrespectful _brat_. I am Queen of the Poison, Cubellios, ruler of the Eastern Tribes."

Igneel had never heard the last title, and he certainly hadn't bestowed it to her, but before he could call her out on it, Erik, her son, the soon to be predecessor of her lands, spoke.

"Mother. Do not behave rashly. This is your King you are insulting."

"Currently, I am insulting the human trash beside him." Cubellios snarled, "Do not let me remind you of your place, son."

"Actually, I do not believe you have insulted me at all." Lucy spoke clearly, her eyes carefully blank, and when Igneel listened closely, her heart was slow, calm. There was no fear inside her. Igneel didn't know if she was that brave or if she was still in shock over recent events.

Either way, Igneel let her speak, not wanting to undermine the authority she had suddenly adopted.

"I am a disrespectful brat but you still answered my question, and for that I am thankful. I will return the favour, and inform you that I am Princess Heartfilia, Ruler of the Star Lands and Future-Queen of the Moltens."

Igneel struggled not to show his surprise at her introduction but felt the fierce pride and happiness burn in his dragon at the fact his son had managed to attain such a powerful queen, and that she had said yes to the proposal, after putting it off for so long.

But he worried that she had decided to accept because of what had happened to her… Acnologia.

Cubellios and Erik both blinked, and Lucy nudged Igneel softly, giving him a grin, "Queens don't bow to Lady's, do they?"

Igneel shook his head, grinning back, before Erik swiftly dropped to one knee. Lucy didn't move, just peered down at him curiously before turning to Igneel with a little confused shrug. Igneel felt like she was asking if she should tell him to stand up, and attempt to be friendly to the future ruler.

Igneel wondered if she knew the relationship between Natsu and Erik. He expected his son would make Erik kneel before him until the cows came home. But that was expected between two idiot dragons.

"You may stand Erik. Thank you for the respect you have shown L- Princess Heartfilia."

Once he stood, Lucy offered a sweet smile and Igneel stifled his snort at the bewildered look on the young dragons face.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think, King Igneel?" Cubellios snarled out, clearly disgusted and Igneel frowned, before smiling slightly. Lucy pressed her hand to her mouth, clearly understanding the misinterpretation.

"I think Igneel is strong, and sturdy for his age, Lady of the Poison." Lucy's eyes glittered with amusement, her posture relaxed, as Igneel chuckled.

"You flatter me, _young_ Princess."

Lucy cleared her throat, stifling laughter, as another voice halted whatever Cubellios was going to say next.

"Luce, what have I said about flattering Dad? He doesn't deserve it." Igneel felt his spine fully relax, a grin forming on his lips as Natsu sidled up beside Lucy, eyes keenly interested in whatever had made her smile.

"Apologies, Prince Dragneel, I was just informing the Lady of the Poison of my plans to marry and run the Kingdom with your father."

Igneel watched as confusion swam through Natsu's eyes before an easy grin spread across his lips, his hand reaching out to wrap around Lucy's waist, tugging her body into his.

"Out of all the men you have following you, to think I'd have to be worried about my own father."

Lucy laughed softly, touching his cheek, "What can I say? Daddy issues."

Natsu barked out a short laugh, rubbing his cheek against hers, before tilting his head up to look at Igneel.

"Dad, if you're done using my Queen for your childish games, we need to speak with you."

"His Queen?" Cubellios stated with such shock that Igneel grinned slightly, noticing how they had unwittingly gained attention from all the working dragons in the hall.

Igneel watched as Natsu's eyes slid over to Cubellious, before cutting to Erik. They stared each other down for a long moment before Natsu gently unwrapped his arms from Lucy's waist, moving her to the side swiftly.

Igneel sighed as Natsu rushed forward, fire covering his fist, and slammed it against Erik's jaw. Erik went soaring back, and Cubellios lithely moved to the side, rolling her eyes as Erik collided with the far wall.

"Should they be fighting after the castle has already suffered such damage?" Lucy asked softly, watching as Erik shook himself off, and with a nasty, feral look in his eyes, his change swept over his features. They collided in a mess of fangs, limbs and tails.

"No matter how much you try to train a hatchling, they suffer their own egos until they die." Cubellios stated wistfully, watching the fight and Igneel watched Lucy gaze at her thoughtfully, as if she saw something Igneel didn't.

When Cubellios noticed she was being studied, her spine straightened and that angry, piercing glare returned.

"Erik! Stop this nonsense!"

Her sharp command made the young dragon halt, his mouth stretched wide, showing longer than normal fangs. Igneel snorted when Natsu shoved a knee into his gut when he wasn't looking. When Lucy made a disgusted noise at the dirty move, Natsu glared harder at Erik as if it was his fault.

Igneel thought back to when Lucy first arrived, unsure, hurt, suffering from extreme guilt, harrowing fear and crowding confusion.

That Lucy was the young princess Igneel had feared that would get lost in the sea of dragons the Moltens housed, and ruled over.

But somewhere between then, and there, things had changed. Lucy had… grown.

She was changing right before his eyes, and Igneel hoped that his intuition was right. That Lucy would not fall into the darkness but find the balance this Kingdom needed in a good Queen.

* * *

Porlysucia looked up, and stilled. The cloaked figure in the room was certainly a surprise, though not unwelcome. She was leaning over Acnologia's body, administering the poison Cubellios, Lady of Poison had given her.

It wasn't her first time using poison to combat poison. When she was younger, she'd would have refused to even try the idea all together.

But she knew better now. Her long, tiring years were worth something, at least.

"How is he?"

"He is better." Porlysucia watched the woman come to sit beside the bed, reaching out to touch Acnologia's hand.

"He's cold."

"Fighting off severe poison is a lot of work. Lady Cubellios had very important insight."

Porlyuscia felt the annoying pang of pity hit her heart when Lucy's grip on Acnologia's hand tightened, her eyes downcast, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Tell me, please."

The elderly woman cleared her throat, trying to remain as cold and calculative as she could. She always hated this, telling the loved ones what was wrong, destroying what hope they had. But it was apart of the job, apparently.

"The venomous Scream he endured was something unlike I have ever seen. Lady Cubellios was able to tell me that despite amputation, he was still suffering from the poison. It has a very fast recovery and infection time, so the loss of the original infected limb only slowed it down. And he was… He suffered though a lot of pain, it seems. Lady Cubellios overlooked his nervous system, and informed me that he was still experiencing horrible after-effects. The poison I have just administered will combat that."

"How so?"

"The poison she gave me gives the opposite effect, it paralyzies the victim. And according to her knowledge and my experience, it should make things more peaceful for him."

Porlysucia watched as she closed her eyes, absorbing the information weakly. And when she spoke next, there was a tremor in her voice.

"How long does he have?"

"Five days, give or take. It depends on how his body fights and how long he can withstand the Banshee's poison. Lady Cubellios assured me that hers was non-lethal, just temporary. We will continue to administer it to keep his pain at bay."

"Is there any chance he will wake-up before then?"

Porlysucia pursed her lips, thinking before shaking her head, "It's highly unlikely. But possible, I suppose. This is a very peculiar incident. We don't have much information about this sort of poison, so it is hard to tell."

Lucy nodded softly, reaching out with one hand to brush the hair that had fallen on his forehead, wiping away the sweat there with her thumb.

"I hope I will be back in time for you to lecture me one more time."

Porlyuscia busied herself with tidying up herbs and books on her desk, but listened to Lucy speak to Acnologia with a very gentle, somber voice.

"I wish I could ask for your guidance. Despite your grumpy attitude, I feel like your lessons helped me the most." She whispered, "I am scared, Acnologia. I am scared of what will happen, and how I can fix it without losing people I care about."

Porlysucia turned her head slightly, watching Lucy lift the hand that she grasped and pressed it against her forehead, eyes shut tightly closed.

"She is stronger than me, this much I know. Her experience and power triumphs over mine. Which means the only thing I have left to fight with is… my feelings." The laugh that left her lips was nothing short of broken, lost, a small girl clinging to someone she thought was invincible.

"You told me that I should never use my feelings to awaken the Scream. That it could lead to… insanity. But to protect my friends, my family, isn't that a price anybody is willing to pay?"

Porlysucia waited for what felt like an eternity, waiting with Lucy for an answer that never came. And turned to watch Lucy press her lips against Acnologia's hand, "I can never thank you enough for saving Natsu. And coming into my life when I needed you the most."

Lucy laid her head down on the bed, slouched over, and placed Acnologia's hand gently atop of her head. Porlyuscia stupidly felt tears prick at her eyes at how hopeless the sight was. When the hand slid off, landing on the bed softly beside her, Lucy shuddered so loud that Porlysucia could hear it.

Then in an uncharacteristic move, she walked over and placed her own hand on Lucy's head. The princess below tensed, but didn't move an inch, letting Porlysucia slide her hand through her hair once, twice.

"When are you leaving?"

"Ultear has been monitoring Igneel, Laxus and Zeref. Once they are asleep, we leave for the Stars."

"Come here before you go." Porlyuscia commanded, before sighing tirelessly, "Stupid little Banshee, thinking you can take on the world without proper supplies."

"Excuse me, old bat. But the only one who can call my princess names is _me._ " Porlysucia glared at the intruder, taking her hand from Lucy's head as the mermaid glared venomously back.

Lucy laughed softly, wiping the tears from her eyes while straightening, "I'm glad you got my message."

"You didn't make it very private. Princess Scarlet has no sense of tact."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Lucy smiled up at the mermaid, "I need you to do me a favour, Aquarius."

"I don't do favours for spoiled brats that don't understand what danger is." Aquarius scoffed, "And I already have plans."

"You do?"

"Do you think I am blind, idiot girl? I have been watching you make this obscenely stupid plan for the last week and a half. I am planning on following you so you don't get your foolish self killed."

Lucy stared up at Aquarius before shaking her head, turning her head back to Acnologia's resting body on the bed.

"I need you to stay here."

"If you say it's to look after the comatose dragon, I am going to throttle you."

Porlyuscia snorted softly, amused at her words before turning away to tinker at her desk once more, giving the illusion of privacy between them both.

Despite it being her office.

"No. It's to look after Yukino and Acnologia."

"And why do you think I am qualified for the role of babysitter?"

"Yukino needs someone like Acnologia to keep her distracted. So mean, growly, and superior." Lucy explained with a small smile, "If she's busy, she has less chance of going on a blood-bender, she told me. I've managed to keep her distracted with other priorities but the minute she finds out about Acnologia…"

"It is not your job to look after strays, Lucy." Aquarius stated sharply, "You barely know the pair of them. They can look after themselves."

"Yukino has only known Acnologia all her life. He rescued her when she was only young. And now, he's dying. I can't ignore that, Aquarius." Porlysucia ignored the long stare off they had in favour of lighting some new candles, glancing over her shoulder when Aquarius sighed long, and loud.

"I am able to ignore your wishes Lucy." Lucy frowned, disappointment flowing over her features as Aquarius continued with a pointed, searching look.

"But I cannot deny my princess."

* * *

 **Before you say ANYTHING, yes, yes, yeS I know that Aquarius in canon would definitely NOT let Lucy go anywhere dangerous without her escort but dammit it's my own work and it's like, supposed to show how the loyalty to the princess is above all? Or something like that, I dunno, I just really want Yukino with someone that can boss her around and make her forget about dying Acnologia?**

 **Protect Yukino.**

 **Also, it's like, the CREW TM are gonna do shit. I mean, the mains will be there ofc but can you guess the two extra's that'll be there for the final battle? I doubt you can. You're all probably too gaping at this chapter in complete shock because I finally updated...**

 **So yeah. About that.**

 **I am speechless with how generally shit I am. I feel shit, I think shit, I AM SHIT PERSONIFIED. I am so so sorry for the ridiculous ass wait. I mean, I'm stunned at my own incapability to write any sort of drivel. And yes, I want to make a ton of excuses, like anxiety, the fact I grew a year older and that's kind of scary and how am I so damn old? and a ton of other things but there's no excuse for this.**

 **I mean, I literally fell off the map.**

 **I feel bad for all the messages you guys left me/ which I will now be reading and responding too.**

 **But this story is getting FINISHED dammit. The next chapter, I promise, I PROMISE, will be out in four days.**

 **You can count 'em. On the fourth day, Fresh will give you another chapter. I swear it.**

 **I swear it on HAKYONA. And I don't joke about that shit.**

 **If you're still around, obviously, I'm a horrible human being and deserve to be thrown on a bonfire of flames, so I don't deserve any reviews -**

 **but it might be nice to... hear your thoughts? to see if you are still there?**

 **I dunno, I feel like I'm scrambling at this point.**

 **I'm so so sorry.**

 **stay fresh (and apologetic)**

 **xo freshprincess.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

 **Their Plan**

* * *

 _Beautiful Trauma - Pink & Die for You - The Weeknd _

* * *

**(ps. not edited)**

I watched as Erza slowed to a stop ahead of us, her horse reacting to the firm tug she gave the reins. Natsu, seated behind me, followed her example, eyes keenly observant of our surroundings. The mood was serious, plagued with the knowledge that we were getting closer to…

 _My home._

 _The Stars._

Ultear was the first to dismount, two silver, floating orbs following her mid-air. She had been tracking our progress - and more importantly any movements from others since we left the Moltens. Although she had said her ability to track had a wide span, I could tell she was anxious about the fact she hadn't sensed any life since we entered the Southern forest.

And by any life, I meant that from a point where we left the Moltens, we had come across countless animal bodies. Something had wiped out a large amount of wildlife, and even though we hadn't found any human, I knew we all were fearing the worse the closer we got to the Stars.

We all followed Ultear's movement, as she approached Erza.

"Problem?"

"Just a feeling." Erza murmured, her deep eyes narrowed in concentration, "Natsu. Jackal. Can you smell anything?"

Natsu took a deep breath in, ignoring Jackal, who I had enlisted to help with this mission. It had been a short conversation.

And I hated that this might be viewed as a disobedient display by Zeref, which meant Jackal could be punished.

But he had waved the concern away, telling me that I had avenged his life previously so it was within his means to do as he deemed fit to return the favour. I believed he returned the favour by allowing me into Natsu's cell when I had originally done my little death act, but apparently vengeance to a demon is much more important than I had once thought.

"Yes. But… I can't place it." Natsu murmured, eyebrows furrowing as he scented the air again.

"A smell you haven't come across before?" Erza asked, glancing at Jackal who had come to stand beside us, also attempting to sniff out whatever he could.

"It is the dead." Jackal stated, surely, but added after with a slightly apprehensive confused note, "But it is… also not."

"I think you need to get your nose fixed, puppy. That, is not possible." Ultear stated playfully, and I smiled reluctantly although her attempt to lighten the mood was weighed down heavily by the ominous unknown mixed with the terrifying known.

Not knowing what we were approaching in the Stars, what the situation was like, how many survivors there were, but also knowing that the creature behind it all had almost killed Natsu and destroyed the Molten castle from such a distance.

 _Someone that had pushed Acnologia to the brink of death._

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. It has the sour, decaying stench of death. But, there's something beating there. Something alive." Natsu agreed, looking up to the sky as if it would give him an answer for such an oddity.

Erza frowned harder, opening her mouth to question further when the final member of our party spoke, sidling up lazily to stand beside me.

"You cannot feel it, Princess Lucy?"

I turned to Bickslow, who still wore his mask, and his usual baggy clothing. His posture was relaxed and I couldn't see his eyes, but I somehow knew they were pinned on me.

"I am shielding very heavily right now," I informed him carefully, not wanting to show him exactly how out of control my power was ever since the attack, "But even if I was not, I have no idea if I would be able to sense anything."

"Perhaps, if you would wish it, I could lend you some of my focus." Bickslow offered softly, and there was an odd note of… _understanding_ there. I stared up into the mask covering most of his face, feeling like there was something he was trying to tell me.

"Lucy and I agreed that we would be careful about using her powers before the given time." Erza stated loudly, breaking my concentration from Bickslow. He turned the faceless mask to her, tilting his head.

He did not say anything but to me, the silence was enough. It spoke of something that perhaps, Erza would never understand.

And maybe, I would.

"We will give it a shot."

The words left my mouth bravely, and I squeezed Natsu's hand softly, sucking in as much strength and courage as I could. Erza shifted, clearly ready to argue with some fashionable logic, but Bickslow swift nod made her still.

"Since your power has a strong affinity to soul magic, I will use my own control and focus to help you manifest it."

I willed myself to be strong, nodding in agreement because it made sense.

If anyone here was going to suit my power best, wouldn't Bickslow be the most obvious choice?

"I will let down only a small portion of my shields. Please do not poke or try to get past them." I told him seriously because my power, was not silent behind my shields. It was thick, bright and thrumming with emotions, ready to snap out, ready to explode around me.

I would have never believed that my control would grow so much from the first scream but being able to function, and continue on with such a volatile growing energy inside me made me slightly proud. And terrified what would happen when I allowed it to take me over.

For the first time since I had known him, the playful aura around him was gone. That's how I knew that if there was a chance I could sense whatever he was talking about, I had to feel it myself. I had to try.

We moved away from the group, and luckily, they gave us some semblance of privacy. Of course, Natsu was watching Bickslow like a hawk, which made my shoulders relax slightly, amused that he still remembered the kiss that Bickslow had forced on me when we first met.

"Okay." I took a deep breath in, steadying myself. I felt the solid reassurance of the soil, the forest floor beneath my feet. The brisk, but subdued wind whistling through the trees. The late morning sun bearing down on us, lighting the way through to where we were needed.

"Let's get this over with." I trusted Bickslow to know what he was doing because I had never used another persons focus with my own power before. When we had been attacked, I realised that my experience with my power… was pathetic to say the least.

Something inside me trembled and I banished the thought away, sending it deep into that white abyss that fed on that negativity, screaming out for the blood of the one who hurt, who attacked and attempted to rip all I loved away from me.

The one that had succeeded and left Acnologia…

Bickslow placed his hands over my eyes, and I wanted to inform him my power didn't work very well without eyesight but I just steadied my breathing, listening to the _thump-thump-thumping_ of my heart in my chest.

I peeled the thick shield that I had built up like the corner of a wet piece of paper, making it loosen, more easy to move, to shake. The drop of power that leaked out send a shudder through me, and in extension Bickslow.

I ignored that, feeling the energy in my veins, pulsing around my body like a million tiny ants, stomping, making it's presence known. Tasted it on the tip of my tongue and it was a depraved, heady thing. Ready to force it's dominance on all who fought against it.

I was swept up in the emotions of it running around in my body, that I almost forgot what we were doing. Luckily, Bickslow's soft, " _Lucy_ " made me slowly place the shield back up, solidifying the image of it within my mind, making sure no more of that white mist could slip out.

I could feel the moment Bickslow used his own control and focus to direct my power to the ground, to give it a way out that didn't mean bloodshed.

Yet.

There was nothing trembling or afraid about his self-control. I somehow knew Bickslow had learnt the hard-way about control because it was stable, unshakable and solid.

It almost felt like weights on my shoulders, keeping me to the ground, not allowing me to fly away. I wondered if Bickslow felt like his power made him worried he would drift away.

 _"_ _Focus."_

The minute he said it, my eyes which I had closed when he covered them, snapped open. Instead of seeing the covered darkness of my restricted eyesight, I saw flashes. People. Men, women. No, no children. They loitered, their bodies moving sluggishly, their posters slumped.

Skin ashen.

Dark, purple like veins stuck to their skin but when I tried to peer closer, the image was swept away.

It continued for a few minutes and I wanted so badly to help them, to cure them. To reverse whatever this other Banshee has done but… then I felt it.

They weren't… _there._

I pulled away from Bickslow sharply. The horrifying image of lifeless, dull eyes sinking into my brain. It was like a door had been abruptly slammed, echoing in my head, rattling through my bones.

"What is it?" Erza demanded, warm hands grasping my shoulders firmly, grounding me to where I was standing.

"They…" I gasped out, unable to find the words.

"We saw people. I could start to sense them once we started to see the dead animals. But I knew something was strange and didn't want to say anything until I understood why I could only see them, and not their… souls." Bickslow's voice was tight with pain, and I knew he understood how horrifying it was to witness such a crime.

"She's taken the souls out of the villagers and made them into these mindless… _things._ "

"Zombies." Ultear stated, making us all turn to her, "It's one of the only stories that the Dark War has left us. _The Swarm That Took Morto_."

Morto was one of the strongest fortes in Fiora once upon a time but after the Dark War, it had been destroyed and deserted. I had never heard the story but Jackal seemed to have as well. He had no trouble informing us of what he knew.

"Morto's destruction was due to the experimentation with an undead army. They call it a swarm because without souls, humans are very weak but with enough numbers, they attack like incessant insects or animals. They listen to the one master who ripped their soul away."

"I had heard of the tale but I was positive it was only a horror story." Bickslow murmured, and something told me he had _hoped_ it was only a horror story.

"Is there a chance they can be saved? That their souls can be returned to them?" I demanded, hysteric for an answer. Jackal glanced at Natsu, as if asking for permission then shook his head sadly.

"No. From what I know, the process of turning a human being into an undead… _zombie_ destroys the soul entirely. They do not go to any place, they just… cease to exist entirely."

Sadness and pain washed through me and I felt tears pool in my eyes at the loss of lives that we hadn't been quick enough to save. Erza squeezed my shoulders, and I accepted the small comfort before Natsu moved over to me and took me in his arms.

I cuddled into his chest, wiping my face on his shirt which was soft. The rest of us had donned fighting armour, but Natsu remained relaxed in his normal clothes. Probably because there was no point of him wearing something similar to my three piece ensemble, some light-weight fairy-made steel breast plate, that criss-crossed around my back, connecting to the flexible, but sturdy material that apparently dragons wore when battling in their half-forms.

Wendy had stitched up the tail hole for me.

And to protect my stomach, a golden mid-piece that glinted in the sun, and was the heaviest piece I was wearing. Probably because it wasn't made of fairy-steel, which was the lightest steel you could get that was good in combat.

I let Natsu squeeze me, noticing how Ultear walked over to Bickslow reluctantly. She then patted him on the head.

"There, there."

"I am not upset." His voice still remained haunted, and I suddenly had a childish wish that Bickslow would return to the wild, free-spirit type he had been previously. But when I had asked for his help, knowing his knowledge on souls and the like would be irreplaceable, he had bowed and accepted immediately.

 _Like a soldier._

 _A soldier that I had no idea existed._

"Neither am I. Doesn't mean we can't get a little bit of compassion going between friends, right?"

Bickslow's head tilted, then he chuckled as he lifted his own hand, placing it on her head.

"Right." He returned her two pats and I found myself smiling slightly, watching them.

Once everyone had composed themselves and come to the realisation that the Banshee had made these… _zombies_ , for obviously one particular reason, the next question was a needed one.

It still made me feel horrible, though.

"You say they are undead. How do we kill them?" Erza asked Jackal, throwing me a canteen of water from her horse and I shared it with Natsu, resting my legs by sitting on a low hanging branch.

"I heard the Light side… used the elements to annihilate the swarm. Apparently going at them with swords and the like will only incapacitate them briefly. You can cut them to pieces if you like but they still come after you."

"Healing capabilities?"

"They are dead, they have none." Bickslow stated surely, "It makes sense that they used the four elements to defeat them previously. If death, or the otherworldly power is keeping them here and fuelling their bodies, then the four natural elements of the land would be the exact opposite to what they need to survive."

"Don't forget, the stories say they are blood thirsty." Ultear chimed in, "And if they were after warm blood, the death and mutilation of our late fuzzy forest friends makes a lot more sense."

I screwed my nose up at her words, before asking hesitantly, "So, is overwhelming numbers the only thing they have up against us?"

"Sharp teeth. They aren't notably stronger than any normal human, but they are quick. Very quick." Jackal nodded, as if remembering what he had been told. I had to wonder exactly how much knowledge the Vapid's had about the war and other sensitive topics.

"So we avoid getting trapped by them, their sharp teeth and run like hell if they decide to play tag with us." Ultear summarised, "Should be easy."

Natsu chuckled at her words, "Don't forget, you need the power of the elements. At the moment, Ultear has ice magic which I guess you could affiliate with water, but the rest of you…" He trailed off, and we all knew what he meant.

Erza fought with fae-magic and swords, Bickslow fought with his own soul power and Jackal… he fought with explosions.

I frowned, "Well, Jackal has explosion magic, doesn't he? Can't that be a… relative, for lack of better word, for fire?"

"Don't insult me like that." Natsu leaned forward, biting my ear and I smiled behind my hand softly, knowing that what I said was possibly right.

"You will not have to worry about me," Erza stated surely, "My part of the plan comes later, as does Natsu. We will not be here to fend off the original swarm."

"Right." Ultear clicked her fingers, "I almost forgot. You guys aren't staying."

"No, they aren't." I pressed, "They need to go. And I trust that if the zombies have spread that far, they can both handle them just fine." And that was the honest truth. I couldn't imagine any number of zombies stand-in cup to the pillars of strength that were Natsu and Erza. It felt like the both of them had stuck by me through _everything._

Erza smiled at me proudly, her one eye twinkling and I knew she was happy I believed she could handle herself. Natsu just grinned as if it was a given but I could see the worry and stress in his eyes. He was not the biggest supporter of the plan that Ultear and I had made.

But he had agreed to follow it.

"Then, it's just Bickslow we have to worry about." I stated, frowning at Bickslow. I got the strangest feeling he was grinning at my concern and smiled a little when he swept into a low bow.

"Seeing as I am _your_ back-up, Princess Lucy, I will be your guard. Which means we can leave most of the rough-housing to the witch and the demon."

"Making us do all the work, I see." Ultear sniped at him playfully, her hand coyly reaching out to touch his mask, curling her fingers around the edge of it. He remained still, a head taller than her, relaxed as she tried to tug it off.

"Maybe if you show me those pretty baby blues, I _might_ feel inclined to protect your cute little tush."

Erza snorted out a laugh and I bit my lip, sniffling my own giggle at her words.

Very gently, he touched her hand and removed it from tugging at his mask, leaning down to whisper mischievously, "I humbly apologise, _my Lady,_ but my eyes are not blue so I feel that you would be disappointed."

"Are they brown?" Ultear blinked up at him, an impish, coy smile on her face as she brought her hand back-up. He caught that one as well, before she could get too close, not answering her.

"My mother always told me not to believe people with brown eyes because they are full of shit."

I gasped, appalled at this and Erza shook her head, as if she had heard it before. Natsu chuckled, rubbing his hand through my hair, as we all watched them. They pretended like we weren't even here, and their light-hearted, dare-I-speculate _flirting_ helped the atmosphere lighten, and our bonds strengthen.

"What did she tell you about green eyes?"

"That if a guy ever showed me them, to spread my legs and-"

"Ultear." Erza cautioned, ever the vigilant one about polite conversation, which I always found strange since Eileen was the undisputed champion at bringing up uncomfortable and lewd topics in public.

I wondered if that made Erza more easily flustered or disgusted when discussing them in the open air.

Ultear pouted, eyes never moving from Bickslow's mask, "I'll get you to show me your eyes one day, Mister."

"You can certainly try, I always appreciate a good chase."

It was the most bizarre match that I could ever have guessed but watching Ultear saunter away, tugging on Jackal's ear as she passed, then listening to Bickslow chuckle as he watched her, made me believe that maybe, just _maybe,_ Bickslow could be a good match for Ultear.

They were both free-spirits. They were both insanely strong but rather quiet about it. Ultear had a lot of confidence, Bickslow was terribly cocky.

I frowned, leaning closer to whisper to Natsu, "Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if Ultear and Bickslow got together?" He ducked his head down to listen to me, and chuckled at my question.

"The universe would either implode on itself or rejoice on such a wonderful connection."

* * *

"Do you think Jellal is going to be mad at you when we go back to the Moltens?" I asked Erza as she packs up her gear into a small bag, to give to Ultear for safe-keeping until we meet up again. I felt insanely bad that Erza had opted not to tell Jellal of our plan, despite her assuring me endlessly that it was her decision and not at all my fault.

"I think he will be mad at first, but not for the reasons you may think." She stated softly, "He will be upset that he was not here to protect me, not that I did not invite him along."

"He worked hard to be a Knight. All of us here… with some fighting, we can keep our titles, not matter how the world sees this mission…" I murmured, worried about their relationship and what this would do to strain it.

Erza nodded in agreement, "I know he will be thankful for that part, but I left him a letter. Hopefully once he reads it for the sixth time, because Jellal likes to dwell, he would have calmed down enough to pray for me."

"I hope so too." I reached out and grasped her hand, stilling her from tying up the top of the bag. She turned to me and stupidly, I felt tears fill my eyes. A soft, sisterly smile flowed over her face and she brought her other hand up to touch under my cheeks.

"I am worried."

"You have no need to be." Erza stated firmly, "You will not be harmed."

"I'm not worried about _me_ Erza. I'm worried that I'll never be able to attend your wedding. I'm worried that I'll never be able to ask your advice anymore. I'm worried that I won't be able to house you when you fight with your husband."

Erza smiled at my words, before stopping, her eyes clearing, looking at me sharply. I knew she was finally understanding it. Finally getting why I was so worried about her in particular.

"Lucy…"

I pressed my lips together, feeling a sob build up in my throat. Tears stung at my eyes, and her face remained calm, collected as she asked very softly.

"Have you seen it?"

I shook my head slowly, "But I can feel it." There was something sticking to Erza. A warning. A black cloud, lurking around her. It made my throat tight, and my chest heavy. Fear prickled at my senses because the last time I had felt this disorientated, and frightened, was… when…

"It's what you felt before Virgo died, isn't it?"

"I tried to get you to stay back." I whispered, closing my eyes tight as a few tears slipped free, my grip on her hands tightening, "But you wouldn't listen. Then everything with Acnologia happened and I foolishly thought that maybe it had changed… When Bickslow helped me see those zombies, I felt it again."

Erza was quiet for a few long seconds, before she stated, "If I must go down fighting, then I will. There is nothing more honourable than that."

"Erza, I beg of you." I whispered, keeping my voice low so I didn't spill what I felt to the whole group. I had a feeling that Natsu and Ultear, both of which I had kept it a secret from, would add fuel to the fire.

"I will not run away." Erza said fiercely, "If this is where I must die, then so be it."

"I am not asking you to run away Erza, I would never do that. But can you not change your destination? You can swap with Natsu."

"It is too late to swap." Erza stated, before stilling, "You already made us swap twice before… Did that not change anything?"

"It went away for a while, before turning darker. Which, I think, if my gut says anything, means sooner. You'd… go sooner." My voice trembled with the fear that burned through me at the idea of Erza… dying. I couldn't think about it. I didn't want to think about the Scream I would be forced to give out by losing someone so close.

 _I had already felt that with Virgo._

Erza pulled her hand out of my grasp, and touched my cheeks.

"Look at me." She demanded, her voice firm but low.

"Erza." I blinked a few more tears out of my eyes, trying to burn her face into my memory.

"I will _not._ You were not able to give Virgo warning. But this time, you know better. I will be careful, Lucy. I will be so very, very careful."

A sob left my mouth and I threw myself into her arms, squeezing her tightly, "Do not go Erza. Don't _die._ I need you alive. Jellal needs you _alive._ "

"I won't." She promised, hugging me back, "You just have to trust me, not unlike the way I trusted you at the start of our mission. Hope is what fuels us, hope and utmost trust."

* * *

"I don't need to tell you to stay near Bickslow or Ultear at all times, do I?" Natsu stated, leaning against the tree, watching as I wiped away my tears.

"Why not Jackal?" I frowned at him.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like Bickslow."

"Huh." Natsu made a noise of self-discovery, "Then only stay near Ultear. She's easily my favourite out of the three."

"Even though she put your head through a wall and tricked you into eating those horrid beans?"

Natsu grinned as if the memory tickled his humour and I rolled my eyes at their strange relationship but felt like I wouldn't have it any other way. I glanced over to Erza, before turning to Natsu, keeping my voice low.

"The village you are going to… it's near Gajeel's shack, right?"

His eyebrows furrowed forward at my words, frowning in confusion, "Yeah but since Metalicana is at the castle, Gajeel is probably back at the palace there."

"Is it possible to get a message to him before you stop at the village or is that going to be cutting it too close?"

"I could probably fly like hell and get there in time to do everything but… why? What message would you need to get to Gajeel?"

I glanced over at Erza once more, before looking up into Natsu's eyes, "It's private. But I need his help."

Natsu stared down at me, clearly in shock since I didn't keep any secrets from him on purpose like this, and we had always had a fairly open, and honest relationship. But I knew what would happen if Natsu found out about Erza… We needed to remain concentrated, or at least, they did.

Natsu opened his mouth to question me further but I beat him to it, "I know it's horrible of me and I promise I'll explain everything after but I just need to know if you can get a message to him. I need… I need to do this."

His shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly, "You should have just told me you were going to tell me afterwards in the first place dummy."

"So, you can do it?"

"Yeah. What's the message?"

I stepped closer, keeping my voice lowered despite the fact that Jackal's ears were tilted in our direction and I was positive he was listening in.

"Give him Erza's location. Tell him to get there. No questions asked, and that if he finds Erza, I'll tell him the name of the fairy Erza is protecting. The one who left him hanging upside down."

Natsu raised his eyebrow before murmuring back, "I take it this is urgent?"

"Urgent as can be. As soon as you see him, he needs to be up in the air and going."

He nodded, his face echoing my seriousness, "I promise I'll get it to him Luce, you can trust me." Naive hope and relief rushed through me and I smiled up at him, wrapping my hands around his waist softly, sinking against his warm bare chest.

"I trust you more than anything in this world."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified." I admitted, nuzzling my cheek against his chest, "But I know you'll make it." And nothing was sweeter than the realisation I hadn't seen any sort of darkness around him, ever.

"And I know _you'll_ make it. As soon as I've done what I need to do, I'll be right there to help you kick ass."

I tightened my arms around him and leaned up on my tippy toes, pressing my lips against his. We stayed still for a long second, just touching, holding each other before his hand slid up, and anchored into my braid. His strong fingertips pressed into my scalp, his lips moving against mine possessively.

It was everything our kiss was supposed to be. Heat, power and energy poured over our bodies, charging ourselves up and that new part of me, the one that recognised herself as a Queen, gave her King as much strength as she took. When I accepted Natsu's ring, and by extension his proposal, I never expected there to be any actual ritual into swearing in a new Queen.

And unlike, a lot of other hilariously difficult parts of my life, the power of being a dragon queen, of accepting that title flowed over me like silk. It turns out that distance dragon I must have inherited from Acnologia helped the transition from just Natsu's love, to his queen and future ruler of his kingdom.

It was like being connected to every single dragon, near and far, a constant buzzing of wings. I had likened it to a hive-mentality and Natsu hadn't been impressed. But it was amazing. The power we shared now, was nothing compared to the power before.

And for some reason, I felt like Natsu was a lot more… one with himself than he had ever been from when I had met him.

When we pulled apart, Ultear was hollering and Erza was trying to desperately quieten her. I smiled up at him, my lips pleasantly numb, and lifted my hand up to his cheek.

"My King."

He pressed his lips against my fingers, then bit my knuckle, at the exact same spot he had down when we first made the companionship link. The memory sent a fresh jolt of hope and love through me that I couldn't help but smile wider, a little misty-eyed about how much we had grown together.

"My Queen."

"Alright, enough of this. We have a strict schedule to keep." Ultear clicked her fingers at us before turning to Erza, barking out all sorts of commands. I reluctantly pulled away from him, knowing she was right and he whispered.

"I'll get the message to Gajeel."

"Thank-you, Natsu."

Once Erza had handed over what little things she had brought with her, she rolled her shoulders and her power began to build around her. I had seen Erza transform into her fae-self previously, which was with super fine wings that you really had to stare at to see but what I hadn't seen, was Natsu's full-form.

In fact, Erza and Bickslow were the only two who had seen a full-dragon form.

So, I settled in for the show besides Ultear who was munching on some trail mix. She gave me handful, chewing obnoxiously. Natsu threw her an amused look, stretching his spine and back, his muscles tensing and bunching with each movement the seemed to loosen every part of him.

"If only we had water to spray at him." Ultear murmured, not low enough for anybody to miss but quiet enough that I knew it was directed for me.

I was so busy enjoying the show that I just replied, "Yeah," dreamily.

If I was expecting blood, obscene muscles stretching and a severely pained Natsu, that is not at all what I got. In fact, the transformation was so fluent, so _bizarrely_ beautiful that it left me speechless.

In his human form still, he launched himself up into the air with a skilled jump. The sun seemed to capture him like a spotlight, and then it burst out of his chest. Fire. A breathtaking display of all the fire possible in one place, flowing over his body, as it grew bigger and bigger until it was just a large sphere of pure elemental power.

I saw the wings and the tail first. Covered in red, almost ruby, glowing scales. Then the rest of his body came into view. He was massive. There were no words to explain how large he was and I suddenly understood why the Moltens had so much open areas without buildings or structures.

They housed creatures that were the size of four houses put together.

His belly, and chest were a lighter shade of pink, almost identical to his hair, blending in with the crimson fire of his scales that covered his back, wings, hide and legs. His talons looked as long and sharp, a dark grey, and the horns on his head were curled backwards slightly.

There was no sign of shadows or darkness, which made me believe that this was fully Natsu's dragon. Knowing his relationship with that side of him, I would speculate that he didn't think he could merge his demon and dragon power together.

The noise he made shook the floor, a low growl that made my heart pound in my chest, as he hovered above us in the air. Big, powerful and _amazing._ The sort that took your breath away and just made you gape for a few seconds so your brain could catch up.

We looked like ants compared to him but when he tipped forward slightly, easily manoeuvring n the air, his eyes found mine. They glowed red, a different sort of fire in their own right and smoke huffed out of his large nostrils, flooding us below with warmth.

Ultear made an affronted noise but I just reached out, trying to touch the scales on his nose. Since the area was so heavily covered with trees and the like, he wasn't able to land or even get closer to the ground.

"Honestly." Erza stated, amused before I was pulled from the ground easily. Erza flew me up with a hand on my arm, before dropping me gently onto Natsu's snout.

"I'll keep Ultear occupied for twenty seconds. Don't say I never did anything for you." Erza smiled at me softly, her eye full of determination and I felt even better that I had the foresight to send gajeel to her, for back-up. It was a strange plan, since I barely knew Gajeel but with someone helping her, I hoped and prayed she would survive.

I wanted to check her for that darkness, but I was too busy staring into the eyes of Natsu.

"You're huge."

He huffed, and we both ignored Ultear's aggravated yell.

I placed my hand on one of the scales on his head, smiling in wonder, "But you're beautiful."

His eyes stared back at me, but somehow, I knew he was smiling back. Maybe even blushing.

"I love you." I pressed more forehead against him, ignoring the sharp pain of the scales digging into me, "Stay safe and come find me."

* * *

 **Oh wow. Did I seriously just update when I said I was going to update?**

 **Ohmylord.**

 **A lot of big things happening in this chapter. We've got the Crew TM plus my two added friends. Before you ask, Gray was going to be coming along but what if everyone dies? We need to at least keep one royal alive to fix Fiora.**

 **Let's all say sorry to our poor fuzzy forest friends because fresh decided to kill them all.**

 **We finally get to see Natsu's full-dragon form. The idea of a tiny Lucy sitting on Natsu's snout, btw, is the funniest image I could ever conjure. And yes, that was a little bit of flirting between Ultear and Bickslow... I don't know why that happened, I just, that was not planned but I'm sort of happy it's there?**

 **In where I abuse many question marks.**

 **Thank you so much for all your kind words and 'it's okay to be buried by life, don't stress' even though as a full-time stresser, all I do is stress.**

 **I'm so touched to see so many people still around, still kicking, still wanting to see how this turns out - you guys are amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. At this point, the end is about four or five chapters away. The next two chapters are going to riddled with fighting, answers about what happened to Lucy's kingdom in her absence, what about the other soldiers etc Leo, Capricorn and Taurus..., and more importantly, where does Lucy's wonderful A+ father fit into all this?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one guys so don't hold back.**

 **Give me four-five days for the next chapter, and I'll see you soon x**

 **stay fresh (and humble)**

 **xo freshprincess.**

 **ps. I have brown eyes and I was offended by Ultear's comment too. Little precious bish.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

 **Their Positions**

* * *

"That… is bad." Ultear murmured, crouched down beside me, watching the massive hoard of stumbling, _undead_ citizens. They looked horrible, and the stench was enough to make my eyes water, stinging, despite the safe distance away we were.

"There's a lot of them." I whispered, horrified, "Enough… They look like the people from the Stars." Outrage and guilt swirled around inside me. A small choice chanted, _all your fault,_ around my head, ringing like truth through my mind.

Something inside of me cracked, a tiny shatter in the control I had wrapped around myself. It was like the steel cage in my mind shifted to very, _very_ thin glass. My power spiked, sensing that weakness and the wind around us picked up, as I continued to stare at the scene in front of me.

A soft touch to my arm made me look away, as Ultear rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Breath in. Save your strength for the big monster."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to centre myself. I imagined Natsu, flying, soaring way up above, strong, unbeatable. But filled with soft love and a kind heart.

I breathed out slowly after a few seconds and Bickslow murmured, "Do we attack now?"

"Not yet," Ultear murmured, "Erza and Natsu should be evacuating the last of the citizens from nearby towns and setting up the orbs."

"The orbs that will… what exactly?" Jackal asked because he hadn't been there from the inception of the plan. He had only been recruited at the very last minute and it spoke a lot of how the demons took their oaths, despite being, well, _demons._

"Orbs that will create a barrier." Ultear explained, "We want to avoid casualties at any costs and the Scream Lucy is about to let out is going to be fuelled with emotion. These orbs will make sure that nothing outside of it is impacted."

"Will they be enough?"

"Erza held one when we were testing it out and told us that Lucy's scream only gave her a killer headache." Ultear stated, "If it's between a killer headache, and _dying,_ I don't think we have much choice."

"But, Lucy wouldn't have wholeheartedly Screamed at Erza… How do you know it's going to make any difference against it this time, when she's actually…" Jackal glanced at me before stating, "Unstable."

I would be hurt that he thought that, if it wasn't the absolute truth. Unstable was the best word to call what I was feeling.

"We don't." Ultear said cheerfully and Bickslow chuckled.

Jackal just looked disturbed, "That's a lot of possibilities that haven't been thought out."

"You scared of dying, puppy?" Ultear goaded with a soft snort, eyes still focused on the swarm of people in front of us, stumbling around the forest ground like newborn deer.

Jackal didn't reply for a long moment before he shook his head, "I may not trust, or _like_ the plan but I am here to aid Princess Lucy."

I smiled at his words, proud and flattered that he'd still stand by me even if he wasn't trusting the plan. The truth was, Ultear and I didn't trust it either. But it was what we could do on such short notice, and short people. I wanted to avoid bringing more people into it, on account of the casualties that had already taken place.

Ultear reached into her coat, and pulled out a pouch with a red string on it. I remained quiet, my heart aching for the people that I couldn't save. That I couldn't even put their souls to rest, after they had been ripped out of them.

"Do you think when I kill her, all this pain will be vanquished?" I whispered to myself softly, "Is that the meaning of fairness in battle? Kill one person to avenge many others that fell by their hands?"

Ultear turned to me, and I laughed softly, but the noise was stricken, panicked.

"I killed Miliana." I pressed my hand to my mouth, tears burning in my eyes, disgust rolling in my stomach at the idea of what monster I would become after I did this, "I _killed_ her in defence. I am about to kill this Banshee in defence, as well… right? But what if that's just excuses? What if I was put in this world, lead blind through the start of my life, to finally witness the death I cause?"

"Lucy…" Ultear murmured, her voice tight with pain, as I closed my eyes, letting the hopeless feeling swarm me, feeling it override my senses. All my thoughts spiralled out of control, egged on by something that I wasn't familiar with. Something that I had felt a few times before, but quickly passed it off as my own exhaustion.

Wisdom swam through me, just as the thought, _I should just give up and hand myself to her… Stop this bloodshed,_ tumbled through my mind.

I opened my eyes and smiled grimly, "Nice try, _bitch._ " Then I flared my power up and out of my pores, keeping the noise soft, barely able to be heard. Ultear flinched back, and Jackal's ears folded, but the slithering sensation of being toyed with slid away.

The only person who didn't seem affected was Bickslow, but I would question that later.

"She's messing with me." I informed them softly, "It's a lot likes Zeref's power, but he doesn't make you doubt yourself. His power just… overwhelms you. It's physical and you can… feel it. Her's is only mental. A seed of guilt, becomes this thrashing hatred. A spec of sadness is suddenly a wave of misery."

"So, she knows we are here then." Ultear stated calmly, "There is no point in sneaking any longer."

I ran my tongue over my teeth in thought, looking past the massive amount of zombies to the grey, constantly moving wall only metres behind them. It looked like a millions snakes, created only by the mist, so hard to see but once you focused, they were there, writhing and coiling around each other.

"I need to get to the wall," I said clearly, "And bring it down."

"And I'm guessing that those lovely beings are here to stop just that." Bickslow nodded to the zombies from his spot behind us, glancing over his shoulder now and again to check for anybody that was going to rush us from behind.

Ultear dug into her little pouch and pulled out four tiny, blue stones. They were the size of her pinkie and they glittered in the afternoon sun. I didn't bother to ask her what she needed them for, trusting that she had her reasons. She closed her fist around them, then flung them towards the zombies.

They scattered along the ground making the swarm stir slightly. We waited silent, watching, carefully remaining still unless it triggered an attack. When the zombies couldn't find the meaning of the noise, they continued to stumble around mindlessly.

Then we heard it.

 _Pop._ I pressed my hands to my ears, but immediately a smile spread over my face as the loud popping noises continued from the west.

"Natsu's got his orbs in," Ultear's words were barely heard over the noise, but it made joy surface inside me, helping to keep those dark emotions at bay.

When the noise from the west stopped, I almost sobbed in relief at the accompanying new pops from the east.

"Erza too." Ultear grabbed me in her arms and hugged me tight, as tears burned in my eyes, hope joining the joy flaring around inside me. I wrapped my arms around her in return, knowing they'd be on their way here now.

They were coming here, they were fine.

We kept the hug as short as possible but I wasn't surprised to see the tears swimming in Ultear's eyes as well, her smile as wide as her mouth would let it, showing how glad she was that our friends were on their way, that they were alive.

Bickslow and Jackal thankfully stayed quiet during our brief moment. Ultear released me, and stood up fully, stretching her back, the smile still playing on her mouth but the look in her eyes hardened.

I always forgot that Ultear had been training for battle for most of her life, and was the close guard to Jellal when they were travelling.

"Jackal, take right. I'll go left. Bickslow, get Lucy to the wall."

Bickslow moved up from behind me at her command easily, a soldier reacting to a captains orders and I was amazed at how easily they all moved, flowed around to their respective positions.

The zombies began to growl, a few catching sight of us as Bickslow softly touched my arm.

"Please Princess Lucy, allow me to go in front."

I would have argued if I wasn't staring at an elderly lady with a gaping wide mouth and very blunt, black teeth. I didn't want to imagine the pain of having that rip into your skin.

I moved behind him, and then we all moved.

One of them roared, which was followed by the shrill cry of the others and began to run. Their speed was terrifying. I stuck close to Bickslow as Jackal collided with the first pack on the right. A few seconds later, Ultear skidded to a stop and brought her hands out and up.

All the moisture in the air was zapped away, and ice erupted from the ground. They reared back, some getting caught in the attack, as a hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me forward.

Sharp teeth barely missed my arm, as Bickslow, swung around and brought his fist up.

The noise it made on impact was horrid, but we kept moving. Ultear and Jack fought relentlessly, and the explosions Jackal conjured were powerful enough to shake the ground below our feet.

Tiny cracks in the earth chased us, but they were too shallow to do much damage. Just bring the fear that Jackal, despite his amazing attitude, was a demon born for destruction.

We reached the wall in no time before and I immediately started to try and understand it. Understand how it was made, and how I could bring it down. The sounds of the battle behind us were distracting and fear lurched up my throat at Ultear's pained scream.

I went to turn around, but Bickslow caught my shoulders and focused me, "She's fine. You need to get us in." He let go when the sounds of more snarling, the angry snap of jaws got louder, hungrier.

My hands hovered over the shield, trying to understand how I was supposed to fight the snakes that reared back, ready to rip me apart if I so much as touched the wall. It was slightly see-through but what laid beyond looked like apparition.

My castle stood tall, and unbroken in front of me, twisting with the water like movements of the snakes. The columns were unmarked, and the repairs were flawless-

I stilled before turning around, realising exactly what this was.

"Jackal!" He was slashing a zombie apart, and then exploding two others when he turned to me, drenched in blackened blood, covered in angry cuts and bites. My heart throbbed but I pushed past it.

"Create a hole!"

He didn't argue, he just redirected his explosions to the floor and Bickslow grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the wall. Four zombies were after us. The floor shook, making my steps uneven, and the swarm that was attacking Ultear swallowed my sight of her.

"Bickslow, go help Ultear!"

"My job is to protect you-"

"This is a _fucking order!_ " I shouted back, my power bouncing out, slapping into him, "Go help her _now_!" He jolted back, looked behind me then cursed, sprinting towards the pile.

"Keep running! If you stop running, they'll get you!" He shouted back to me and I listened to his command, picking up my pace, running towards the woods. Jackal was still trying to break the layer, but I knew what laid underneath the Star's land.

 _Tunnels._

Something hard and strong latched onto my ankle and I fell, pressing my lips together to muffle the Scream that threatened to pour out. I spun around, kicking and shaking myself, trying to dislodge the _mouth_ that was gnawing into my skin.

I managed to dislodge it, pain vibrating up my senses at the deep, excruciating bite.

The child looked up at me, my blood dripping from it's mouth and moaned hungrily. It launched forward and I scrambled back, trying not to focus on the horrible pain.

A clawed hand grabbed her arm, and I watched as Jackal lifted the girl up, pressed his hand to her face… and _boom._ The ground crashed a few metres away, at the exact moment her face exploded into nothing.

I was gasping when he knelt over, and lifted me up easily, his face stern but his eyes so worried.

 _This puppy could bite,_ I thought back to Natsu's warning words to Ultear and how I thought they were playful at the time. I never knew how much truth laid behind it.

He dropped into the hole, landing neatly then placed me down as I bit my bottom lip, tears stinging my eyes as the wound throbbed in agony.

"Ultear?" I rasped, and Jackal looked up to the top of the cavern.

Then Ultear, dropped down opposite us, carrying Bickslow on her back. She dropped him to the floor and sent an orb up, sealing the top of the cave with no effort, like a glass wall between the hungry swarm and us.

She looked horrible, but alive, breathing.

"Is he okay?" I asked, ignoring the way Jackal probed and looked at my wound.

"He's fine." Ultear stated, "I think I accidentally got him with one of my famous left hooks, is all."

I gave her an alarmed look, as Bickslow groaned, "You kicked me in the balls woman, what is your boot made out of?"

"I'm sorry, but you were in my way. And it's not the boots, _it's all ass and thigh baby._ "

Bickslow rolled over, hands cupping his privates, and gave her a wild grin, his tongue lolling out, "After I stopped that mean zombie from chewing on your pretty ass, you'd think you'd repay me with a kiss."

"You can kiss my ass, I was perfectly fine without your help." Ultear scoffed, but the smile playing on her lips made me smile as well, despite the overwhelming pain. She walked over to me, a bit stiffly and dropped down beside Jackal.

"Shit." She whispered, "That's deep."

"You're bitten too." I pointed to her shoulder, and her left arm.

"Not that deep," Ultear rubbed her hand over one of them, "And my power is already healing them. Jackal?"

"I've already healed most of my wounds." He agreed and I closed my eyes.

"Shit. No healer means…"

"We can't take the pain away, Lucy." Ultear stated softly, "If we keep going, you're going to be one working leg down."

"We have to keep going." I stated fiercely, "Just wrap it up."

Ultear didn't hesitate, and Jackal worked quietly as he ripped off a part of Ultear's cloak and began to wind it around my ankle. I looked over to Bickslow who was slowly standing up, also looking at his injuries.

To my amazement, he barely had a scratch on him. In fact, his skin looked like it was _glowing._

Once they were done, I rose unsteadily onto my feet and limped my way over to the identical grey misty wall that was in the entrance of the tunnels as well. Ultear steadied me, let me drink some of the alcohol in her flask (for the pain, she said) before asking the all important question.

"So, why are we done here?"

"Because up there, is a trick." I stated softly, looking through, trying to see something behind the moving, swirling snakes that guarded the other side.

"How so?"

"It showed my castle as it was before, undamaged, unharmed. I know for a fact, I brought down the entire east wing of the castle, there is no way they could restore it so quickly, and even a less chance of getting it to be the exact same." I answered, before shoving my hand into the wall.

Ultear yelped loudly, ready to pull me out but nothing happened. No pain - other than the bite - and no immediate death.

"Just like I thought," I whispered, my eyes roaming the wall, "She was only powerful enough to create a different image on the surface. Underneath here, she lost some of that power."

"How do you know that?"

I licked my lips, "I can feel it." I took a deep breath in, tasting the emotions in this power of the wall, "She was frustrated. She didn't realise the Stars was such a large kingdom. I believe, if we had time and knew were to look, the upper layer would be riddled with holes in her power as well."

I pulled my hand back, watching as the snakes tried to bite, and hissed as I removed it. I rubbed my fingers together, before smiling.

"This is good news."

"It is?" Ultear questioned, her voice curious as I nodded.

"She's not unbeatable. She's not all-powerful. She's just an old Banshee with a lot of tricks up her sleeve."

Ultear laughed happily, clapping, "There's that confidence, I know and love! See this gentleman, this is who captured the heart of Natsu Dragneel, the future King of the Moltens."

I rolled my eyes as Ultear hooted. Jackal stifled his own smile and Bickslow chuckled.

"So, what do we do now?" Ultear asked, rubbing her hands together, looking refreshed and energised despite the black blood staining her skin, and the rapidly healing claw marks along her neck and arms.

"I think we…" I stared, biting my lip before shrugging, "Walk through."

And so we did.

* * *

"What, send an evil swarm of zombies with serious munchies after us but let us walk through town undisturbed?" Ultear said, a dissatisfied tone in her voice. Bickslow loitered at a few houses, for some unknown reason, before returning behind us.

"Let's not take that for granted," Jackal steadied me on his shoulder, letting me lean on him as I limped through the tattered, quiet scraps of my Kingdom. The dust had settled, giving it a dark, ethereal glow, the shadows larger and much more ominous.

My injury was an angry throbbing that was impossible to ignore, every inch I moved, it sang a praise of pain up my calf. However, the pain was helping to muddle my power, torn between the angry stark need for vengeance, and the need to protect itself from further attacks.

And since I wasn't deciding on either, it stayed just underneath my skin, jumping and prickling.

It was bizarre to believe that pain could help me control better, but then I remembered that Natsu had told me that Igneel had to use pain to teach him control also.

"I agree with the witch, it is quiet." Bickslow stated softly, his voice low and careful. As if he thought someone was listening to us and did not want them to know that he was suspecting anything.

Ultear agreed with him, reiterating her fact that it was strange that we were attacked straight off the bat and now that we were inside, we were allowed to roam - limp for my case - towards the castle that I had no doubt _she_ had commandeered as her fortress.

A slick cold feeling wrapped its way around my spine, sliding up further and further until it was a freezing slimy cold sensation around my neck. I stopped, causing Jackal to halt as well, giving me a questioning look.

Then he yanked me to the side, narrowly dodging an arrow aimed directly at me. Ultear spun around towards the direction it came from, eyes narrowed, hands raised as if she were ready to throw up a protective sphere. My eyes strayed from her to the arrow dug deeply into the ground, the power behind it causing a splinter in the stone. A green and blue ribbon was braided into the end.

"Sagittarius." I whispered, as another arrow shot down from the heavens. Bickslow leapt in front of Jackal and I, and I felt a shout of alarm crawl up my throat.

His hand snapped up, and I watched in absolute shock as he caught it. The sheer force behind it made him slid a few steps back, but then his big hand clenched and it splintered into pieces, falling to his feet.

"Do you know whose arrows these are, Lucy?" Ultear asked, still lock and loaded, ready to attack at a moments notice. However I knew this archer, and if he did not want to be found, then he wouldn't.

"He's a guard for the Star Kingdom. One of the protectors."

"Any reason why he would be firing at the lost princess?" Bickslow asked, sidling up beside Ultear, his stance noticeably more tense.

I shook my head, before stating "He could be one of those who believes I should pay for my crimes against the Kingdom."

"So he sides with an evil Banshee responsibly for the decimation of souls across Fiora?" Ultear scoffed, before adding, "Sounds like an enemy to me. Bickslow?"

"I see a soul." He murmured softly, "Up there, in the tower to the right."

We all looked in that direction, but without the sight Bickslow obviously possessed, I could not see him. Ultear's grumpy swear made me believe she was unable to see him as well.

"Well, if he's not coming down to say hello, I'll bring him down myself."

With that said, Ultear widened her stance, sinking low to her knees. Then with a quick rise of her arms, power, an amazing explosion of purple and blue shot up from the bottom of the tower, splintering into the stone that held it standing

"Ultear…" I stated cautiously, "Maybe next time… try to aim for one of the buildings that have already been destroyed."

As the towel crumbled with a loud cacophony of bangs, thuds and crashes, she looked over her shoulder and gave me a simple smile.

"Oops."

I watched as Sagittarius, with his long mane of brown hair, and oddly shaped green tights came dashing from the decimated tower. It was obvious he was injured, even from this distance, with the way he favoured his right leg, and moved slower.

Jackal gently let me rest on the ground then he disappeared in a flash. We all watched as he launched himself towards Sagittarius, eating the distance with explosive power directly at his steps.

I struggled to get back on my feet, grasping the hand Ultear lent me, wincing when she pulled me up.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted across to Jackal who adjusted his killing blow into a slightly - only slightly - less attack. Ultear helped me limp over to them, Bickslow protecting our backs as Jackal forced Sagittarius onto his knees.

My eyes watered from the sight of him, of the long braided hair that reached his lower back, to the smiling lines around his eyes and mouth. Sagittarius had always had a smile on his face when I had seen him previously. Now, he looked as if the only emotion he had was grim.

"Alright punk," Ultear growled, "Care to explain why you were aiming for _your_ own damn princess? Better make it good or the puppy is gonna turn you into a charred bone he wants to munch on and then bury."

I closed my eyes at Ultear's statement, feeling slightly wrong that her words made me want to laugh. Bickslow, having no previous connection with Sagittarius, had no problems chuckling at the threat.

Sagittarius didn't even look at her. He just gazed at me, eyes somber, barely breathing at his place in front of me.

"Sagittarius, what is it?" I asked, somehow already fearing the answer.

"She's got my Lyra, Princess. Captive in the dungeons. Living on nothing but the crumbs of this fallen Kingdom." His voice rasped through me, hollow and broken. Tears clung to my eyes at this, knowing that there was only one thing in the entire world that would make Sagittarius attack his royalty.

 _Lyra._

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Sagittarius breathed out, " I tried to refuse her orders, I stayed loyal for as long as I could. But… she broke my… Lyra's hands." My hands went up to my mouth, stifling the sob as Sagittarius breathed out, "And she will not let me near her so my companionship can heal them."

Memories of Lyra, the musical squire, a nymph who had trained under my mother, sitting in the gardens, delicate fingers plucking at the strings of her harp swam through me.

"She said that once you were dead, she would allow me to attempt to heal them… But even now, I fear it is too late. They have probably began to grow themselves, in the wrong places, attaching to the wrong things. I am sorry, Princess. I wish not to kill you, but there is nothing I wouldn't do to ease her suffering."

Jackal, Ultear and Bickslow were all quiet, attempting to understand a story that had no significance to them. But it held power to me. It held tremendous power, because I had never expected this.

 _Naive,_ Zeref's voice echoed through my head.

"You are forgiven, Sagittarius. Your love for Lyra has no bounds. I cannot punish you for this and I do not want to." I stated softly, before whispering, "Jackal, knock him out."

Jackal moved like a cobra, a deadly strike to the back of the head that made Sagittarius slump forward, and crash to the floor.

"Why'd you knock him out?"

"He does not need to see what is going to happen." I said quietly, my voice verging on a whisper, "Because of his weakness, he will be a distraction."

However, because of my weakness… _I need Lyra and whoever else trapped in that dungeon to be not a distraction either._

"Jackal."

He straightened, reading my tone well. Because I was about to order him to do something I was positive he had never done before.

"I need you to go down to the dungeons. Isolate any threat down there, and… rescue those trapped."

* * *

To say Jackal was pleased would be a massive lie. He did not understand why I had chose him to do something that went against his very nature. Or so he said.

But he had done a fine job protecting me so far, which I had pointed out, so there was no one I could trust more to assist those injured down in the dungeons and lead them to safety.

Ultear and Bickslow had remained silent as Jackal had tried to make various attempts to explain how bad an idea it was to give him this duty. I had remained stubborn in believing it was the best course of action. I could not fight, without knowing that whoever was done in the dungeons was protected.

And despite Jackal's vehement denial, I knew, deep down to my bones, that he was the perfect fit to do so.

Ultear, Bickslow and I all remained on our path to the Kingdom and soon we were at the large doors leading into the main foyer of the castle. I took a deep breath in, eyeing the cracks that lined and splintered the wood in front of me.

"Will Jackal be able to find the dungeons?" Ultear asked, and I nodded.

"With his sense of smell, it should be very easy. They use sage and lavender to purify the dungeons. If he follows my direction, he should be close enough to the back entrance to infiltrate it." I replied, placing my hand on the door softly. I took a deep breath in, trying to sense anything from what lay within the bones and stones of my home.

And the only thing I could sense was… _death._

"Whoever is behind that door has been dead for a long time." Bickslow stated, confirming what I believed.

"And if they have been placed there to die…" Ultear murmured,"It would be safe to assume they are a message to Lucy."

"There are many of my loved ones in this land. Ones I have not seen since I left." I stated softly, pulling my hand back, before breathing out, "But I have begun to anticipate the worst, and unfortunately, I believe I know exactly who is dead."

"I'll go first, in case it is a trap." Ultear pushed in front of me and I allowed it, letting myself fall back beside Bickslow. Ultear pushed on the doors, moving them inch by inch. And as they opened, she seemed to grow more tense, more serious and much more quiet.

So quiet that once I laid my eyes on the dead nailed to the wall, I could only hear my rasping breaths. My whole body shook, anger, sorrow and shock rising up in my bones, in my blood. In my soul.

"Lucy." Ultear stated sadly, stepping to the side, letting me see him. In all his glory.

My father, nailed to the wall, blood dripping from his abdomen, joining the puddle below him. His skin was pale, like crushed paper, his head fallen forward.

And around his neck, gleamed my mothers necklace, the one she had been buried with.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are ready for a wild ride!**

 **Her Scream is due to finish on Christmas Eve folks, as a present from me to you)**

 **Here is the schedule:**

 **17 of December: Chapter 40**

 **19 of December: Chapter 41**

 **22/23 of December: Chapter 42.**

 **24 of December: FINAL CHAPTER.**

 **I want to thank all you amazing spirits who have stuck with me and my horrid writing for so long. I'd love to hear you guys scream at me, so leave me a comment if you haven't lost hope!**

 **I'll see you on the 17th!**

 **Stay fresh and festive**

 **freshprincess xo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

 **Their Coup**

* * *

I stumbled forward, my knees almost buckling beneath me. Ultear swept forward, catching me as my eyes stayed glued to the horrific image of my father's corpse.

"Ultear, there is someone approaching." I heard Bickslow say but his voice was foggy, barely swimming through the cloud of darkness sweeping through my mind. It was bizarre to see a parent, someone who had a part in your making, who assisted you growing up, slung to the wall like a piece of meat.

I knew my father and I had never seen eye to eye, and he was often a misogynistic, small-minded bigot, but I loved him unconditionally. No matter how many times he put me down.

And no-one, _no-one_ deserved this.

Ultear pulled me to the side, holding my weight easily, "I'll snap Lucy out of it, can you take care of it?"

I sensed Bickslow was going to give her an affirmative, but a smug voice filled the air.

"Do you like my handiwork?"

I managed to move my eyes from my father's pale, paper-like skin. The man standing there was tall, unnaturally thin with dark bags under his eyes. His lips were stretched into an unnaturally wide grin. Above the, was a dark, long moustache that almost reached down to his chin.

When nobody answered him, he let those crazed eyes wander over to my father, and his eyes _twinkled_ in glee.

"Admittedly, he didn't scream very well. But the stuttered, gurgling breaths at the end are always my favourite."

Tears blurred my vision at how pleased he looked when he spoke about torturing my father to… death.

"Who are you?" Bickslow asked, stepping between us, obscuring my line of sight of the man and his of me.

"My name is Jose Porla. A pleasure to meet you all and welcome you to the Heartfilian Castle."

"Lucy." Ultear whispered to me, and I slowly turned my head to her, trying hard to swim out of the fogginess that bubbled inside my head. She gave my arms a tight squeeze and the pain cleared my head enough, so I could focus on her stern words.

"We need to continue moving. Are you able to do that?"

"My father…"

The fierce look in her eyes softened for a moment, "I know. But the only thing you can do for him now is take revenge. He is already gone. Will you let his death be in vain?"

"But it already was in vain!" Jose laughed a big, crackling laugh, and the noise seemed to shake the floor even more, "He died simply because he was the king of a kingdom, that my lady required to gain her ultimate treasure."

"And that is?" Bickslow asked coolly.

"To break the Heartfilian princess and take her animal soul, of course. With that, my lady V will finally be complete, a _god_ among this earth."

"Bickslow," I breathed out weakly, letting my eyes slide away from Ultear's heated ones to the _corpse_ of my father.

Only the slight tilt of his head in my peripheral vision let me know he was listening. I gulped, licking my dry lips, feeling the sweat on my forehead cool with the soft breeze that passed through the open doors.

Then I sealed another man's fate.

"Kill him."

I noticed the way Jose puffed his chest out, as if he was about to scoff, but he never made it to that point. A green light erupted from his chest, making him stumble and then Bickslow moved. It was nothing like I had expected – a soldier going into battle, reacting to orders like a robot. Bickslow moved like a deadly assassin, here one minute, gone the next.

With Jackal, I could track his movements, but with Bickslow, he moved too quickly for my eyes to follow.

A hand wrapped around Jose's thin neck and Bickslow soundlessly twisted his body, using all that force and a stream of green light from his fingertips. Ultear and I watched motionless, as Bickslow flung that long, tall body straight into one of the castle walls.

Once Jose impacted, and groaned, attempting to straighten his body out, Bickslow spoke.

"Ultear, continue on the journey with Princess Lucy," His hands reached up to his mask, unclipping the metal klatches on either side slowly. My heart pounded with each soft click, that seemed deafening despite the rumble of the wall currently splitting with the force of Bickslow's throw.

"Be careful."

I saw a short, cropped thick tuft of blue hair appear when he finally removed that visor, but he did not turn around to give me that smug grin.

"I will join you as soon as I am done here. Rest assured, the crime he has committed against your blood _will_ be paid in full."

* * *

The fight between Bickslow and Jose rattled through the castle walls, as Ultear and I hurried through the long corridor. It was a horrible noise, two creatures fighting to the death, and I was so terribly frightened for Bickslow. The idea that I had just given him an order he could possibly not carry out, was weighing heavily on my mind and heart.

Ultear stopped, shoving me to the side just as a blur hit her front. With two quick movements, Ultear grabbed the zombies' arm and twisted it so far back that it snapped off. That stunned it for a quick second, long enough for Ultear to push her ice through its body and tear it apart.

"Sorry." Ultear didn't sound the least breathless, walking over to the wall I had collided with, wrapping my arm back around her neck, "Didn't mean to totally bowl you over."

"How did you know it was even coming? It appeared out of nowhere."

I limped as quick as I could go, annoyed that I was injured in the first place. I was in the middle of a life or death situation with another handicap, as if one wasn't enough.

Ultear only responded by pulling up her hand. Five tiny orbs hovered from the shadows in front of us, one as far as the third door on the right.

"It's like having little motion-sensors. Good fun for the family."

I breathed out an impressed laugh, shocked that she was still able to make me smile considering we had entered with four, and now it was just us.

I didn't regret my decision to send Jackal to assist those captured in the dungeon, but Bickslow… I had no time to assess exactly how powerful Jose was. I was fueled on emotion, and that could possibly get Bickslow killed.

"Stop worrying about old visor-head back there. I saw the magic quantities he was putting off." Ultear stated, her voice slightly amused, "Almost drool-worthy. Tall, mysterious and packed with power. Something I like in a man."

"Ultear." I complained with a little giggle, pointing to a hallway ahead and she began to move us in that direction.

"I'm serious. The mohawk is a little weird, I'll admit but god damn, for that much power, I'd shave my head in that exact style."

"You're horrible." I stifled my incredulous smile, trying to remember what Natsu had said about the possibly union between Ultear and Bickslow.

 _Something about it being a curse or a blessing, maybe?_

"Another two coming, off to the side Luce, you need to save your strength." Ultear pushed me again, gentler this time. I watched as they both came speeding around the corner, long limbs, awkward movements as if they weren't quite able to catch their feet but so bizarrely fast.

She lifted her right arm and two spears of ice formed out of thin air, slamming right through the first's neck and stomach. Then she flexed her fingers just slightly and spikes of ice erupted through the body, shredding the skin like finely cut lettuce.

The second was finished almost quicker than the first.

"When it's just one or two, they are almost too easy to take down."

"I understand why they work better as a swarm, individually they are quite weak." I replied as we continued on our way, "Dealing with a multitude though, it would be very difficult."

"And seriously creepy. Did you see the way that first one's jaw hung so low? He could have smacked himself in the boob with that thing."

I stifled another laugh, "Would you stop? We need to remain serious."

"If I can't remain witty in the face of unknowable odds, then I wouldn't stick true to my branding."

"Is that branding a lowly witch with nothing but two cent tricks up her sleeve?"

A voice that belonged to neither of us broke our easy comradery, and I finally focused on what waited for us at the end of the hallway, only a few feet from the entrance to the grand hall.

"I know you." I stated, gazing down at the woman who stood there, arms crossed, a deadly smirk on her lips. Her figure was as voluptuous as I remembered, but instead of the red plated armor she wore in the tournament, she wore silver now. There were thin barbs along the sides of her arms, glinting sharply in the light, and her boots had steel tips that did not look very welcoming.

"Minerva of Cattlingdale. I have to say, it's not a surprise we find you in our path. You never quite got over Erza beating you shitless in the Tournament of the Fey." Ultear stated, her voice unimpressed and unwelcoming.

Minerva's body shifted forward in aggression, "The game was rigged in that red-headed harlots favour. I almost had her."

" _Almost_ being the operative word," Ultear shot back, "I heard your mother kicked you out because of the… tantrum you threw once you lost. Adopted yourself a sugar mommy, have you?"

"You'll pay for the disrespect, _bitch._ "

"Bring it, _cow."_ Ultear spat in reply, and I twisted away just in time. Minerva collided with Ultear, the forth being to attack Ultear head on in the last ten minutes.

However, this opponent was very different than the ones previous. Minerva had a brain, however diluted and sociopathic, and she was going to use it.

They were evenly matched, magic flying widely, barely gazing skin, as they dodged and attacked seamlessly, trying to find an opening. Ultear swept Minerva's feet out from under her, then sent three white orbs directly against her skin.

The explosion made the hallway shake, and Minerva screamed in fury and pain. I flinched back, moving further away from the fight. Ultear glanced at me, clearly making sure I was undamaged. I gave her a small smile, touched that she was even checking.

But in that moment of protection, Minerva brought her arms around, breaking through the ice and a tiny black ball appeared between her palms.

"Oblivion." The explosion lifted me right off my feet, and slammed me into a wall, stealing my breath, rattling my head from impact.

But Ultear… Ultear was much worse.

She was flung back against the furthest wall, and I cried out in horror when she slammed directly against a jagged piece of stone.

Minerva huffed as she stood. I tried to get up, to move my legs but she glanced over her shoulder, eyes flaring dangerously.

"Suffocate."

The air zapped from my lungs again, and I helplessly tried to heave in breaths. Ultear moaned in pain, slumping down from the wall, a streak of red smearing from her back against the dark grey stone.

"Delivering the princess to V, that's my job. But killing you, that'll just be a bonus." Minerva sneered, limping over to Ultear's crumpled body. She tried to lift herself up, eyes meeting mine as my heart thudded, desperately trying to get my lungs to work.

Panic flared in me, my eyes watering with tears when she tried to stumble her way up, trying to get to me.

Minerva punched her back down. My heart broke at the cry Ultear made, blood dropping from her nose when she lifted her head back up to find me again. Black spotted my eyes, and I pressed my hands to my throat, feeling numb, and somehow excruciating pain all at the same time.

 _It was so hard to concentrate, so hard to think, so hard to…_

Minerva lifted her hand, a smaller black ball of magic appearing, and through the muffled endings of my hearing I heard.

"Extingui-"

She never finished the word because the ceiling caved in. An armored body landed solidly between Ultear and Minerva, a sharp roundhouse kick snapping across Minerva's face. Breath rushed back into me immediately, a lung full of air that felt so sweet and right that I had to breathe out a sob.

But it was also due to the person who had just saved my life and Ultear's.

"Now Minerva, I believe the last time we saw each other, I told you to keep those vapid lips closed or else I'd sew them shut." Erza's voice sung through my ears like a sharp angel cry of _"halle-fucking-lujah!"._

I scrambled up onto my feet, and over to them, helping Ultear onto her ass instead of her front.

"Erza, that was… a great entrance." Ultear gasped out, eyes shutting as her body worked overtime to heal. I squeezed her hand, tears lingering my eyes at the rebounding horror still inside me.

Erza's husky laugh made me smile, turning to her as she looked down at Ultear fondly.

"I figured you would appreciate it." I reached out to grab Erza's hand, knowing this was no time for a hug or a explosively emotion pow-wow. Erza squeezed it back, her strength and determination flowing through me.

Minerva's low growl made us all look over to the woman who was currently lifting herself off the floor.

"Now Ultear, Lucy, you have better things to be doing than playing with a useless _rat._ Allow me to handle this."

"Didn't realize you were able to handle pest-control?" Ultear, unable to not make a joke even in a situation such as this, breathed out with a little laugh.

"I don't just _handle_ them, I specialize in it. Just ask Natsu."

"Is he here?" I asked, my heart racing for an entirely different reason.

Erza shifted into a more combative stance, but glanced down at me with a fond smile, "I left Gajeel with him. Last time I saw them, they were helping Jackal move the prisoners from the dungeons into safety. A very large hoard of zombies out there, but nothing they can't handle."

Relief breathed into me that Natsu was here, _Natsu was safe,_ and that Gajeel had protected Erza. I wanted so badly to see if she still had that shadow of black around her but my power was so testy that I doubted it would work.

"I am very impressed that you sent Jackal down there to assist the innocents. Not exactly the first person I would choose but he seems adequate enough." Erza stated, her voice fond and proud, even as she lifted her sword and sent it flying. It sliced right into Minerva's shoulder, pinning her to the near wall without even a sweat broken.

"Where is Bickslow, if I may ask?"

"He's dealing with Jose Porla. The man who killed…" My voice ran off, and I gazed back down at Ultear who closed her eyes, and straightened a little more, her temperature running hot as she healed.

"I am sure wherever you have placed him is suitable. We can discuss this at another time."

I nodded in agreement, and helped Ultear up, mindful of my own injury and hers. She stumbled a few times before stating, her voice a little more back to normal, "I'm good. Just fine. Let's do this."

I didn't argue, instead we just moved past Erza who was approaching Minerva with a calculating superior look in her eye.

"I will be right in there once I am finished with this."

Once we reached the doors, and I pushed on them, I was surprised and annoyed that it didn't budge. They didn't even move. As if an enormous force was pressing on it from the other side.

I turned to Ultear to give her a watery smile, "You called me Luce earlier, you know that?"

She gave me a wry grin back, "It's cute. It's like I'm part of your little coup."

"You're more than that. You're family."

Even though her eyes misted over, she still gave me a befuddled look, "This is sweet and all, but why now? We could have had this moment earlier."

"Just trying to remind myself who I'm fighting for." I replied softly, before placing my hand on the door.

"Step back." I stated to Ultear who did so, reading the command in my voice. Then I let go of the barrier that held my power locked so tight. And I rode it all the way through my body.

* * *

 **And she's back on time, with another gift for you lovely little ducklings!**

 **So maybe one or two of you mentioned the grammatical errors of the last chapter – I am entirely aware of these as well so don't you worry! I lost my editor (unfortunately, no hard feelings though) and that was a huge hit to my writing as well. I am planning in the future to go back and do some more editing & checking but currently, at the moment, I have literally no time**

 **I am pushing to get these out on time as it is!**

 **So if you will please bare with me on these unedited pieces,, or just you know… not read it? I would be so grateful!**

 **It's great to see my readers still kicking and commenting, you guys really drove me to stick to my promise and get this one out on the right date!**

 **Please leave another comment and tell me what you thought!**

 **also recap for the person who asked for it; lucy died but turns out it was second awakening, acnologia came back to be ultimate dad-mirage, lucy and natsu have grown closer but the ominous fact that she finds his demon hot af and the demon is interested leaves natsu's panties in a wad, big bad banshee V who has poison in her scream (she possesses the snake soul) attacked the castle and acnologia being ultimate DAD material took the shot so natsu could survive, madness between END & Goth-Tattoeed!Lucy ensured, ultimate gang is formed; jackal, bickslow, ultear, erza, natsu and Lucy, these peeps all head to the star kingdom for final showdown, erza and natsu split off from group to put orbs in ground to protect neighbouring towns from lucy's scream, lucy manages to get into the kingdom by sensing a mirage after the gang finds out that evil banshee V turns a large portion of lucy's peoples into mindless, soulless zombies, everyone is gonna die ~ fin **

**Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	41. Chapter 41

**Her Scream; Chapter 41**

* * *

 **Their Battle**

* * *

Ultear watched, impressed when Lucy's hand laid waste to the big double doors leading to what she could only assume was the grand hall. The plan had gone a little awry but luckily, she had foreseen this version of events, and had let Lucy know in advance of the multiple possible routes it could go.

The only thing she was unable to see was the end result.

Each one of the possible timelines went blank towards the end, her sight losing its focus. It wasn't necessarily a good or a bad sign, but a sign nevertheless. If she focused on Lucy, it would follow all the way to this exact moment. To the doors splintering and exploding just with the touch of her palm.

Then blank.

She opened her mouth to congratulate Lucy on that kickass move, following Lucy inside the room when Lucy buckled.

Her knees smacked the floor, echoing through Ultear's ears. Ultear moved instinctually, her guard going up, crouching down beside her, placing a hand on her suddenly freezing cold skin.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Her eyes moved over Lucy's body, trying to find some sort of injury that could ace caused this. Then something thick, dry and hot wrapped around her ankle. She twisted away from Lucy to pry it off but it clamped down tightly. It yanked her across the hard floor, straight into another wall.

Pain radiated up her spine when it smacked against the still healing wound she had graciously given to her by Minerva.

"Flare. Don't be so rough with your toys. Who knows when you will get the chance to play with such a delightful witch." A smooth, almost beckoning voice stated, a sickly amused tone in her voice. Ultear's eyes found the target immediately.

All things granted, she was… _smaller_ than Ultear figured. In fact, she looked very young. Short light purple hair curved against her pale, almost porcelain skin and she wore… a very strange get up. In fact, it looked like she was in the robes of a castle maid. Her gaze, a cool, almost soulless purple gaze was centered on Lucy.

Ultear didn't like it one bit.

The brand around her ankle tightened even further, until Ultear could hear her bones squeak under the pressure but she just gritted her teeth and moved her eyes to focus on the one who was holding her.

'Flare' was the image of her name. Long, fiery red hair, longer than Erza's, the length unlike anything Ultear had ever seen, was stretching out along the floor. Ultear glanced at her ankle and cringed.

She was being held, by hair.

"What the hell have you done with Lucy?" Ultear snapped, pulling herself onto her hands and knees, unsure how to snap Lucy out of whatever trance this _bitch_ had put her in.

The mysterious V simply smiled, "I have not _done_ anything to her. I believe she is just in shock that I am here."

"She knew you?" Ultear demanded, her patience wearing thin at the way the Banshee's smile turned sadistic.

"I was her most precious confidant, but I would hardly say she _knew_ me."

"Virgo." Lucy croaked out, and Ultear recognized the name immediately. Virgo, _Virgo as in the maid who had died, and caused Lucy's awakening._ Ultear remembered the vision she had played the night Lucy had been found at the Molten's and felt pure rage fly through her, her power bouncing around inside of her, ready to tear apart this castle brick by brick to avenge Lucy.

 _Because of this… bitch, Lucy had lost her Kingdom, her father and had weeks upon weeks of torturous experiences._

 _And… Acnologia._

"Hello princess. I am glad you could finally come and see me. I was worried you had forgotten me."

"How… are you still alive?" Lucy's voice shook, her power long forgotten in the face of someone she loved and cherished. Ultear felt like tearing off her own foot to protect Lucy from the harsh truth she had not yet seen.

"I believe it was my sixth awakening. Admittedly a little tricky to maneuver but I managed it."

Lucy blinked, then whispered, "What?"

Ultear's heart broke at the look in Lucy's eyes at that moment, that moment where she realized a beloved friend throughout her life was nothing more than a lying, deceitful _snake_ that played everything out perfectly throughout her life.

Virgo inspected her nails, "It was not easy. I was buried under the rubble of the castle, the aftermath of your first scream. Then I had to somehow manage to get far away from your father without being noticed. Luckily for me, Aquarius left quite quickly to avoid prosecution for not joining your hunting party and Leo… well, he was just a prancing kitten for the King to order around in your absence. If those two had realized… well, it would not have been as easy as it was."

"Easy." Lucy choked out, "How is any of this easy? You died. I held you in my arms."

"You did. It was precious. My death was the perfect instigator to fast-track your Banshee power. If I had been a nobody to you, it wouldn't have exploded so marvelously." She paused, as if brewing over her words but Ultear had a feeling she was only choosing the ones that would hurt the most.

And she was right.

"Of course, when I returned to see your father… you should have seen the look of _hope_ on his face. He just wanted his daughter back after all. Like most men, he had crucially reacted without thinking. He thought, that if you knew that I was still alive, he could return things to the way they were."

"Stop…"

Lucy's soft plea made Ultear struggle against that hair holding her, hissing when two more thick bundles of it wrapped around her wrist, holding her in a tight unwavering, and uncomfortable position.

"He welcomed me in so warmly too. Holding me close, as if I was a savior to him. Truly precious."

"No… you were my friend, I _loved_ you. I _mourned_ you."

Virgo giggled, "You were my puppet. If you had not had the Banshee line, I would have waited for your daughter, or your daughter's daughter, for the chance to complete the animal spirit circle."

They were both so quiet, so unbelievably quiet that Ultear wanted to scream. Yell for Natsu or Erza, hope they got here in time to stop Lucy from ultimately surrendering. Ultear could see her doing it, thinking it was the right thing to do, to _save_ Virgo.

But Ultear had seen that mad look in a person's eyes before. It said they were old, and they were through with playing nice.

Lucy sucked in a shaky breath, raising her palms up to her face to rub at her cheeks. Virgo seemed to relish in her emotional distress and it made Ultear want to push her boot right through her skull.

"Now," Virgo stated, when enough time had passed for Lucy to say anything, to do _anything_ , "If you keep still, I'll take that pesky lion right from you and you can die peacefully. The way a princess _should_ die."

Ultear struggled harder as Virgo made her way over to Lucy's kneeling form, her steps light but confident, much like a fairy. She could see the power bounding off, a constant, endless shadow of that power.

The hair shifted and lifted her, stretching wide as if to pull her apart at the joints but Ultear could hardly notice, eyes stuck on Lucy. It was like she was watching the spear again, watching Lucy die right before her eyes. She was unable to move, to struggle, to fight.

 _To scream._

Ultear's heart picked up when she watched Lucy's lips part slightly.

* * *

Natsu let his flames burn the zombies to ashes at his feet, shocked that he felt a little guilty with how things had turned out. Their souls were never to be saved again. They were just _gone._ He didn't know how that worked in the grand scheme of things, when he had believed that there _was_ no 'other place' and that once you were dead, you were _dead._

That was before he met Lucy and he witnessed with his own eyes some higher power taking over and helping her move these souls to another place. And Lucy had envisioned the other place more than once, saying it was 'bright', and 'warm.' He figured that if anyone had an idea of where they were going once they were finished this life, a banshee would.

"That's most of the prisoners out into the caves. Ultear's barrier is still holding up so they should be safe until the worst of it is over." Jackal came jogging over as Natsu stepped back and watched Gajeel tear them to shreds with his iron. The torn pieces just wiggled about and rolled after him, aching to tear him apart in retribution.

Natsu lifted his hand, scalding welcoming heat erupting from his palm to char the pieces left.

"Good. Gajeel will stay here with you, help move them to the outer edge of the orbs."

"Like hell I will, Princess Erza promised me a fight goddammit and that little nymph princess promised me a name!" Gajeel argued, and Natsu let a little smile spread over his face, imagining Lucy's bliss at being called a 'nymph-anything'.

"You'll get both of those when you stay here. There is still a horde above the cave. Get your rocks off with them."

"I will much better aid to Princess Lucy by her side." Jackal stated stubbornly, his ears folding down against his skull. Natsu glared at him, a unneeded remark on the tip of his tongue about how he wouldn't be an _aid_ to anyone if he didn't run along.

Then he remembered Lucy wasn't here to scold him for being mean to Jackal so he opened his mouth to say it anyway.

The Shriek that rumbled through the Kingdom made the very ground shake and Natsu's head swelled with pressure, his mouth shutting tight. Buildings that had already been structurally damaged, crumbled and swayed threateningly with the sheer force of the power exploding through the ruined Kingdom.

He was running towards the castle, wings snapping out of his back before he knew it.

"Get the innocents out of here!" He commanded back, leaping off from the ground into the air. He followed the scream to its exact location, diving in through a whole in the ceiling, just as Erza was slicing her sword through a woman's arm.

Her look of relief almost made him smile but he just bypassed her entirely and flashed into the room. Ultear seemed to be having her own trouble with a freaky girl with long red hair, that seemed to possess magical power.

He moved his eyes to find Lucy, when her body slid in front of him, moving like liquid grace. He reached out to grab her, noticing the cuts along her arms and shoulders, black blood seeping from them. Power came smashing at them and Lucy Screamed.

The power that sought to smash was flipped, turned inside out and thrown back at a small woman, with odd purple hair and a disturbingly familiar face.

"Natsu, evacuate the building. Get everyone out." Lucy rasped after she finished the Scream, as they both watched the Banshee across from them struggle to get herself back on her feet.

He didn't argue, he could tell she had noticed something they hadn't and if she needed everyone out, then he wouldn't hold it up. Ultear had heard the command and tried to disengage from the woman she was fighting but her long hair just wouldn't let up. Natsu ran to her side, grabbing her by the back of the shirt, trying to predictict where the creepy girl was going send her power next.

He swiftly dodged her, swinging Ultear around his back protectively then opening his mouth to let out a bellow of fire. Ultear then ducked low, slamming her hands together then bringing her forefingers upwards, a triangle of ice shooting up from the ground, capturing Flare.

"I got this, Bickslow is on the first floor. I'll grab Erza and Lucy on the way out."

* * *

"What would your father say if he heard you screeching like a bat out of hell, princess? I doubt he would be very impressed." Virgo taunted, her breathing hardly faltering as I panted, my power trembling inside me from the multiple hits I was taking, and the attacks I was throwing out.

"Don't talk about my father." I spat angrily at her, dodging a precise strike of her power that cut into the stone wall behind me. Only to have another aimed blow take me off my feet. I slammed into the ground with a groan.

"Fine. What shall we talk about then?"

"Why did you kill me the first time? Why not just take my soul then?"

"Because your great ancestor Leora stifled me. The lion has the unique ability to possess dominance over its land and other people. Leora built a magical circle under the Stars castle before she went away with Acnologia. This magical circle inhibited the ability to take the soul anywhere else but within the circle."

"Why kill me?" I demanded angrily, staring at her with tears in my eyes, angry for being so naïve and emotional even after everything she had done.

Virgo smiled sweetly, and the look was so familiar it left me breathless.

"Why not?"

Her power was way too fast for me to put up a barrier – and even if I was quick enough, I had never properly trained for defensive. I was only good – partially if anything- at offensive. That's why when her angry but perfectly controlled power came from underneath my feet, I could do absolutely nothing to block or stop it.

Bones in my legs splintered entirely, and I screamed, but this time, it was in pure pain. It made her skid back a few steps and I dropped to my knees, agony spearing up my senses. When she shook herself off and gave me an annoyed look, I knew that I was done for. She would kill me and everyone I loved.

I had fooled myself into thinking that I could take her on power alone. She was stronger, faster and more experienced. And she was riding on a lack of conscience and humanity.

I still remembered the day that Father had introduced us, I was only eight or nine and she was so much older. She introduced herself as a young immortal, and her smile was so warm and pure. It was only a year before Mother died, and she was nothing like I had ever met before.

Memories of us exploring the castle, of me telling her exactly where all the best hiding spots were, where the castle had been expanded after the war.

 _Expanded, after the war._

 _Leora built a magical circle under the Stars castle… This magical circle inhibited the ability to take the soul anywhere else but within the circle._

I was sure she was aware of this, had asked me all those questions not out of curiosity, but out of the need to know exactly where she could kill me and where she couldn't.

I smiled as hope lit up from my chest.

 _Erza._

I could vaguely hear Ultear fixing up the endings of the fight a few meters away from me as I sent out a pressure wave at Virgo. She skidded back again as I began to crawl, to pull myself along the floor. One of Virgo's screams had created a large crack in the very foundation of the castle, stretching deep into the castle's floor, going through the first floor, and even deeper past the dungeons.

It was a wonder this old thing was still standing up.

 _Erza._ I whispered again, throwing my hand out at Virgo, tears dribbling down my cheeks as I dragged myself away from her steadily increasing footsteps.

 _I am almost done here, Natsu is on his way back up, we will be there shortly._

 _Behead the bitch for me, will you?_ Her shock and horror rebounded through the link but I closed it tight, finally reaching the crack. It was wide, a lot wider than what it looked like and I knew I could easily fall down, deep into the ground.

I moved my feet closer to me, just as Virgo finally reached me.

"Why bother running? There is nowhere to hide."

I smiled up at her, not saying anything, my legs screaming in pain. She frowned deeply before shrugging, lifting her hand to deliver the final blow and take my soul.

Dying this time was a lot easier, but a lot harder at the same time. Her power was ripping away at my very bones, tearing around skin, muscles and tendons. But the hope that I would come back was enough to leave me smiling and silent.

And just as the last murmur of my heart was going, she leant over and the marks on my skin began to fade, hers growing more vibrant and her power practically throbbing all around me like a deadly cobra.

"I'll have that soul now, princess."

But when she reached out, she could find nothing.

I wanted to say something witty, say something about the fact that when I was a kid, I didn't know left from right. But instead, I just gasped for breath and kept my eyes on her face. The look of shock and anger she had when she realized she couldn't pull my soul from me was excellent.

The way she shoved me, my body tipping back, unable to move as I began to plummet down the canyon she had formed as absolutely frightening.

The last image of two deep red rings stretched as wide as they could go, and glowing red eyes filled me with warmth.

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **I'm in a massive rush to get to work and wanted this out before I get there.**

 **Once again not edited - but seems like the vast majority of you don't really care!**

 **Heaps of love to you all - including that special someone who I saw hanging about in the comments, you know who you are ;) - hope me putting out this constant trash awakens your writing again!**

 **Let me know your thoughts sweeties,**

 **Stay fresh!**

 **xo freshprincess**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

 **His Final Passing**

* * *

It wasn't as if I had woken up. It was as if I had my eyes closed, completely unaware, then they were suddenly opened. It was the most bizarre experience because I could not remember why I had closed them.

But calmness spread through my skin. When I glanced around, unsure where I was and how I came do here, that calmness was a cool wind that settled any stress or confusion I might have felt. My surroundings were… stark. In an interesting, sort of warm way. It was dark, but low flowing orbs surrounded the area for as far as I could see, illuminating the bare stretch of land like the moon illuminated the water.

When I turned my head, realising I was resting on my palms and behind, my eyes immediately went straight to the opening. It was like a door, with a bright, glowing golden light sneaking through its cracks. And the feeling it brought within me, my body associating it with pure happiness and serenity.

"You should go!" A small child-like voice shouted, but it was soft shout, one that was carried away by a wind I could not feel. I didn't question where it came from. I only nodded and shuffled onto my knees, then my feet. My legs burned with pain as I attempted to stand. It distracted me for a long moment, gazing down at my legs that were soaked with blood from the cuts on my skin.

 _What happened to my legs?_

A cruel grin, on a familiar face raced through my mind before it vanished, along with the pain.

"You should go! Go!" The voice came again with a giggle, and I stumbled at first, agreeing with the direction. Whatever happened when I opened that door, it was going to be glorious. Maybe it was a room with a million books, and a warm fire.

I had a feeling I liked books.

 _And fire._

A fond smirk and deep dusky rose-coloured hair made an appearance in my thoughts and my movements stopped, as a big brush of warmth rolled over me. It made the calmness disappear entirely for a second, and I struggled to remember something important.

 _That vibrant soul, and warm lips and fingertips…_

The warmth vanished with a wave of cool, beckoning me to continue my movements, as if promising that whatever I felt like I was forgetting, wasn't that important at all.

My body moved again, my footsteps light, but sure as I made my way to the door. It looked beyond welcoming, and I knew it within my soul that whatever behind there would not cause me pain, or sorrow. I didn't know why, but those two emotions… I felt like I had experienced enough of them.

A flash of brilliant scarlet red hair, a soft, barely there smile on red lips made me blink, surprised to find tears in my eyes.

 _Whoever grew that hair and wore that smile… she had experienced pain and sorrow also._

 _Maybe, alongside me?_

"Stop wasting time! You won't be able to cross soon!" The child sounded distressed now, no longer beckoning me, but warning me. My movement began to stumble, my pace moving faster, but no longer strong and sure.

It felt like I was approaching a new beginning, a new start, leaving behind something very important. Like I was unpredictable and only wanted to find out what the door had to offer me, because where I was did not appeal as much.

A delighted crackling familiar laugh echoed through my ears, wicked but welcoming, and a smug little grin made my movement hurry, tears falling rapidly now.

It ached through me, this feeling of forgetting something, but being so blinded by the warmth and promise that my body couldn't stop.

I reached out to the door, preparing to fling it open, to get rid of this horrible, _painful_ agony.

"If you open that door, those you are trying to remember… You will never see them again."

My grip tightened on the door as those words met my ears, clear and firm. I could feel someone approaching me from behind, as if they had been watching me run to this warmth the whole time.

"You are not ready to part from your life. That is what that horrible feeling is."

I closed my eyes tightly, rasping out, "I can't _remember_ a life. I will not know what I am missing."

"You will." She responded, a soft touch on my shoulder making me jump, "You do. If you did not remember some things, then you would not be so hasty in trying to escape it."

My shoulders loosened, and my voice shook as I spoke, "I remember pain. And confusion. The uncertainty of everything, responsibilities that I never wanted but had been thrown at me. So much… sorrow. Within me, around me. Strangling me. And all I wanted to do… was…" My voice broke off, unable to finish the sentence, to finish the stream of consciousness that stemmed from the darkness I was positive this warmth would heal.

"Scream." I flinched at the word, but she continued, her voice soft but steady and unyielding.

"And you did scream, Lucy. The trials you faced, the scars that you left to fester, to pain you left to rot inside of you, caused your emotions to funnel into your Scream."

My hand weakened on the doorknob.

"I did not know any better."

"Yes. I know."

"I wasn't taught. I was lost. I had to learn myself and by then it was too late."

"I know."

The silence echoed between us, and I closed my eyes, biting back a sob as the memories I had tried to forget, that the warmth could have removed from me entirely came flooding back.

Ultear, Erza, _Natsu._ All the little friends and foes I had made along the way.

All the ones I had lost…

 _Half of my kingdom, Father…_

 _Virgo._

"I am naïve. To think that I could have beaten her. She was centuries ahead of me. I played right into her hands like an absolute fool. A child."

"It is childlike to believe in hope… but it is also brave." The woman replied, her hand a heavy but comforting weight on my shoulder, letting me know I was not alone in my sorrow.

I could feel my walls crumbling, the dark deep depression and anxiety that I had pushed to the side for so long crawling up my skin like angry little termites. Ready to corrupt me from the inside out. Ready to tear me apart like a tree that had long since been abandoned to the climate.

But I still had enough energy within me to turn around and face the one who was speaking to me.

"Why you? I never knew you. It would make more sense for my mother, or even my father, to be the one here with me."

Leora Heartfilia smiled sadly, "It was me last time when you had to choose between an awakening and the eternal rest. The universe believes in balance, even if we do not understand what that balance is."

"Did I like you then?"

"You were much more spirited previously, child." Her big warm brown eyes stared into mine with enough sadness to make my own water, "You did not need me to discuss the options with you. You wanted to go back, and you did."

I squeezed my hands into fists, gaining the courage to say what I dreaded.

"The door behind me… it isn't the way back, is it?"

She shook her head then stated softly, "It did not even show itself the last time you were here. You ran straight for the pain of life."

"But it's showing itself now." It wasn't a question, and Leora Heartfilia did not take it as one. She simply shrugged, wearing those odd grey robes, her hair completely black, the markings along her skin glowing in the dim lighting.

"Many things can change in such a short period of time."

"Like the urge to return to my family, the ones I love? That will never waver."

"No, but certain things that are just as important do waver."

"Like what?" I demanded, angrily brushing my tears away, "What's more important than wanting to be with ones you love?"

Leora's eyes went hazy, as if lost in her own thoughts but she still responded firmly, "The ability and bravery to continue the path ahead. The unrelenting stubbornness to take the pain that is life. The sanity to survive it without causing more death than is needed."

"So, the universe thinks I will explode if I go back?"

"No. I could never presume what the universe thinks about any individual." She responded, flicking her eyes to the door behind me, "Just as the universe can never be completely sure if allowing a resurrection of a growing Banshee is the wisest choice for the world."

"If my family did everything right, then I am the last Banshee left. We cannot let the souls on Fiora rot even further, I need to be there to see them over!"

"The universe will wait for another if they believe your… spirit, is tainted with the same insanity that has caused many before you to fall."

I ran my hands through my hair, agitated, before asking angrily, "Is that why you left Acnologia? Because you _couldn't_ handle it anymore, or because you just didn't _want_ to?"

A brief flicker of anger pulsed through her eyes.

"I left Acnologia because it was the right time to do so."

" _Fuck that_! You left him at your graveside for god knows how long!"

"Enough. Perhaps the full story will suffice you better." Leora cut me off sharply, "We had twenty beautiful years together after the war. Where I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and we raised her. My own mother and father had long since deserted me by then, but it was agreed that upon my death, we would give the heir to my parents, to make sure that the Stars still a royal to continue the line." I listened closely, a little shocked that she was sharing as she turned her head away from me, her eyes faraway and misty, "Of course, we both expected we would have much longer time than that. My child was only two when I died. My last words to Acnologia were… that if this was my last awakening, he needed to give Lily to my parents. If he had not done that, then this chain of events would have never happened."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but she continued softly, "Lily gave birth to twins, Belle and Charity. Charity died shortly after her birth, by Virgo's hand but the other went on to marry and give birth to Anna, who destroyed all evidence of my existence and made Banshee lore practically extinct. Twenty or so generations later, Layla was born and then you. If he had not given Lily, right after he lost me… then there would be nobody there to take on Virgo. She had already killed my grand-daughter and had hence learned from her mistake. The universe waited decades, centuries, before bestowing the Banshee power to you."

"Why me?" I had become distracted from my original point in yelling at her about Acnologia, but I didn't care, I wanted to know if there was a reason that I had been given it.

Leora's eyes moved from the distance back to me, "Because, out of all the daughters born to the Heartfilian line… you were the only one with enough of a connection to dragon-kind to possibly survive the aftereffects."

"What?" I whispered, completely stunned.

She smiled a little, "The rumours of the beginning of Fiora, how dragons captured princesses, were not rumours when I was growing up. In fact, the Star kingdom was known for its gold-spun hair and beauty that was treasured for miles. However, when I first met _my_ dragon, he was not interested in my looks at all." She laughed softly, as if remembering a fond memory, before stating, "Acnologia was my life-line Lucy. And for some reason, out of all the genes that convoluted the Heartfilian line for centuries before you, you were born with only two. And those were the two that had worked previously."

"Are you saying?"

"My mother had an affair with a dragon, but that is another story that will never be told. All you need to know is… The nymph is your kingdoms heritage, the Banshee is your soul but the dragon… that's in your blood."

Absolutely floored by this discovery – and not sure if I was going to remember it at all – I had to ask, because it was killing me not to know.

"But what about Acnologia? Why didn't he… kill himself to be with you?"

"Because dragons have one belief that they stick to no matter what. It is an old, foolish belief but it is one that you could assume is their very religion." Leora stated, shaking her head, "It is that ' _all happens for a reason_.'"

"But he stayed by your grave…"

"He had no purpose, until the exact year that you were born."

"He stayed alive… for me?" I whispered, and she smiled sadly.

"He sensed that a daughter, one that held his own species in her blood had been reunited with the world. And all that was unknown to him became known."

"That's over six hundred years… Did he stay by your grave for that long?"

"He kept a part of me with him, but he did roam for many years before your birth. Chasing down Virgo, with an intent to kill or be killed. Meeting the young vampire. Then finally, all his questions had been answered." Leora stated softly, her voice so quiet, and I knew that the worst was yet to come. That whatever she was about to say next… it would not be something warm and fuzzy.

"He was to assist you in finding Virgo, killing her then finally, he could be with me."

* * *

My third awakening was not left with a foggy mind that was unclear on what happened.

No, I remembered _everything._

The fight, my last words to Erza because I knew Ultear and Natsu would disrupt the plan, falling, dying, trapped in that void room with Leora, my ancestor and feeling like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest.

Leora's final words to me.

 _"When you came here and went for the door, I felt that it was too late for you. However, I was wrong. Your naivety will never be a flaw Lucy, it is something that fuels your bravery and your morals. Never use it as a slight against yourself."_

Even as my eyes flickered open to find a bedroom, with healing salts and potions all around me, my hand slapped over my eyes the very next second. Purpose and power thrummed through my body like a live wire.

Stupidly, I did not want to see anyone until I saw him.

On shaky legs, and an even shakier reason for existence, I slid out of the bed. My weight almost buckled, but I caught myself, taking a deep breath in. My power jumped around, so unlike my second awakening where it just zapped all from me. But I had a feeling that until I did what I came to do, it would stay there, ready to do what it intended to do.

The door opened, and I tensed ready to hear the shouts that I was finally awake. And as much as I wanted to see everyone, to hold them and get yelled at for dying again, I couldn't bear it at the same time.

"Lucy…" Yukino's voice whispered, disembodied because I could not see her.

"Yukino, I need your help." Out of all the people that could have walked through the door, I thought it was fitting of fate to bring Yukino in.

"Did you want me to get Natsu? Of course, _of course_ you do. You should like back down though, you really don't look steady." She sounded worried, and very tired. I could only imagine where she had been staying all this time. It made me wonder how many days I had been out, because it had only felt like hours in that void.

"No." I whispered, "I need you to help me get to Acnologia."

"What?" Her hand touched my wrist and I smiled, despite the tears sprinkling my eyes and the hand covering it.

"I need to see Acnologia."

"I think the old lady will want to check you out first." Yukino sounded so confused, and I almost sobbed, knowing that once she figured it out, she would either attack me or alert someone. But a small part of me _hoped_ she would help.

"Yukino… I need to see him. He needs to…" My voice broke, and my body shook as my power flared, sensing that it was almost time.

Yukino soft intake of air made me flinch back, ready for her to start screaming or throwing me around. But then, small soft hands guided my other arm around her shoulder and she was moving, helping me walk.

"Right. Okay. He's… this way." Her voice was shaking also, and I never felt so horrible. She had to know now, but she was still helping. Still leading… _me_ to him. We moved quietly, and she stopped a few times, waiting for someone to pass by, or seeming to gain her footing.

"It won't be long before someone from the staff catches us then we'll have the full might of an over-bearing, worrying pre-fiancé and his kingdom on us." Her light attempt of a joke made me laugh a little, but it dried out into a sob.

I heard her sniffle quietly, and she spoke again, "We won't even have any chance to take them on, I haven't tapped a vein recently and you're doing this weird thing with your sight. We're up _that_ creek without a paddle."

I sobbed again, tightening my hold on her, trying to convey how sorry I was that I had to do this.

We luckily didn't run into anyone, and I could feel the air grow colder, more potent with power when a door swung open.

Porlyscuia's voice swam through the air, "You shouldn't be up! Why wasn't I-" Power flowed through my bones and I knew, I just _knew,_ it had triggered the change.

"Where do you want to go?" Yukino asked softly, ignoring Porlyscuia entirely and I whispered back, my voice so quiet that I could barely hear myself.

"On the bed."

She lifted, helping me and I crawled onto the bed. I sat to the side of him, reaching out hesitantly to touch his chest, then his left cheek, then his left eye. His low grunt made me flinch back.

"Why are you poking at me?"

His voice made my shoulders hunch up, and Yukino whispered to me, "He woke up a few hours ago. He's… not any better but, I'm sure you know that."

"Okay." I whispered in reply, just as Acnologia stated in usual loud way.

"Why are you both whispering about me like I'm not here? I imagine this is what it's like to have annoying children who are about to do something horrible to me while I'm sleeping." His words made my heart ache, squeeze and tremble. This was a thousand times worse than Virgo, and I had no idea why.

"You're cruel." I stated, just as I felt Natsu enter the room. His warmth filled me, and while my heart leapt out to him, I was so focused on keeping my hand over my eyes that I didn't turn around. A few more people entered the room but by now, my power was so loud and poised in my ears, I could barely sense anything past it.

Acnologia didn't respond for a long moment, which prompted me to sob out, "I wish I had never met you. I didn't want your help. You're selfish, and cruel to put this on me. To _make_ me do this."

"Lucy." His voice softened into that fatherly tone again and I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, touching my hands as they went.

"You should have gotten somebody else. You should have… _been kind._ "

"It was always going to be you. It's symmetry."

"Its damaging is what it is!" I shouted, sobs leaking out of my lips painfully, "You kept going on and on about how I needed to use my power wisely, not to let my emotions control it… but you didn't think that _this_ was going to impact me in worse ways?"

"There is no controlling the first scream. It's as natural to you as breathing."

"You are a _bastardly, idiotic, cheating no-good reptile!"_ I yelled breaking down further when I heard Yukino join in, "You never smile, you're always moody, your personality is absolutely horrid, _and you need to learn how to bathe properly you piece of infested swine crap!_ "

"Getting insulted and torn to pieces on my literal death bed… Yeah, this is exactly what I imagined having kids would be like." Acnologia stated quietly, his voice amused and oddly… touched, which made me even more angry. I wish he would be mad that I was going to do this, that I _had_ to do this, but he knew it was coming.

 _He knew._

"Two unlikely daughters. One destined in the stars, and one given through blood. How life throws crap you never wanted, but definitely needed at you."

"Because _all happens for a reason_ , right?" I snapped out, sobbing quieter when I felt his hand touch my hair softly, pulling me in for a hug.

"Exactly, Lucy."

He then spoke to Yukino, "I never really wanted you for your debt. Your company, whilst extremely aggravating was enough. But your debt has been repaid now. You brought her to me, and as an old man, that has seen a lot and lived through worse, I could never thank you enough."

Yukino's muffled sobs, and the way Acnologia shifted to give her a hug made my crying increase tenfold.

"Lucy… uncover your eyes."

"This will haunt me for the rest of my life, you know, that right?" I whispered, sniffling as my hand slowly began to drop from my eyes. His face swam into my blurry vision, his skin paler, a frown marring his lips and brows.

"I hope you remember it everytime you kiss that dammed prince of yours. Make your old man proud, trash his hoard for me." I took a long moment to study his face, an unwillingly, pained smile on my lips.

Then my eyes found his.

I latched my arms around his neck, and I gave him a tight squeeze, my throat closing up and aching with all the crying.

"Thank-you. For everything."

He pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead, "This is enough. Remember, I'm cruel."

My soul left my body and I tucked my head into his neck, just as the wave of the Scream rushed up my spine.

* * *

 **Okay so,**

 **I am late yes but only by a day or so? It's mainly because I had a plan for this chapter and when I sat down to write it, I decided no, I like this way better and so I had to tweak a few things**

 **The next chapter will be the last, and then if I get enough comments asking for an epilogue, I'll do that as well.**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think – seriously, so excited for it because so many things that have not been answered since the beginning now just got answered**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I teared up writing Acnologia dying**

 **As always, not edited but I am looking for someone to re-read and help me edit/tweak the whole story for me, send me a pm if interested**

 **Please leave me a comment and look out for the next chapter which is due tomorrow!**

 **As always guys, stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

 **Her** **Decision**

* * *

"Well… it's great to see everyone looking so lively." Eileen's voice was a loud contrast to the silence the sitting room was currently saturated in. I was tucked into Natsu's chest; his warm arms were wrapped tight around my back, offering his comfort the only way he knew how.

From what I could tell, we had a full room. Yukino was sitting on the floor beside the chair Natsu and I had dropped into. Her head was leaning back, pressing against my thigh and the only reason I knew she hadn't fallen asleep was the slight hitches in her breath every now and then.

To the left, I could sense Erza, most likely sitting with Jellal. I had heard Ultear, Gray and Bickslow talking lowly to one another for a little bit before it slowly died down.

"I did not realise the old lost King had such an impact on all of you. Lucy and Yukino, I can understand but…" Eileen sounded puzzled, as if she had missed something along the way.

"We don't need to have a soul connection with him, to miss him. Besides, Lucy and Yukino are grieving. It's common courtesy to grieve also." Ultear's voice was a little softer, but still adorably confrontational. It was as if she didn't want to disturb anyone from their thoughts but had to explain why something was the way it was.

"I don't know how Acnologia would feel about a bunch of kid's pity-grieving him." The words left my mouth without thinking, a wry tone in my voice. I could feel eyes turn to me, where I was tucked against Natsu's chest, head hiding in his neck.

"He'd probably hate it." Yukino laughed quietly.

"Good." We both snickered, momentarily creating a bond through someone lost. And that gave me the energy to finally lift myself up. Bones in my body creaked, my power sloshing around inside my body tiredly. I rubbed at my eyes, grumbling at the tears that seemed to perpetually cling there.

Then I clapped my hands, "Alright. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't really have the time for all this at present. Natsu, I will be crying a little later and you will have to deal with it, but until then, you are carrying me around while I go about my duties."

I didn't want to admit to anyone that I was dead tired and my legs, despite having healed the wounds inflicted to them by Virgo, were very sore and weak.

He shifted me with a chuckle but his eyes were still a little dark with concern, even with an easy grin on his face. I nuzzled my cheek against his in a silent promise.

"Roger that, where are we off to first?"

I went through the lengthy check-list in my head, and decided that at the tippy top of it all was _the_ body. But since I did not want any sort of audience for this, and I had already gotten an unwilling audience for Acnologia, I climbed onto Natsu's back in silent thought.

His warm hands wrapped around my legs and I plonked my chin on his shoulder, assigning everyone to a different job.

"Yukino, you go with Gray to Porlyuscia. We need to figure out a burial site and the details for the small ceremony."

Yukino blinked, her eyes sliding towards Gray with uncertainty, "No offence Prince Fullbuster but isn't that asking too much of you?" Gray glanced at her then at me. I gave him a soft smile, knowing that despite how painful it might be for him, he wouldn't falter.

They were in the same situation, just an entirely different sort of love.

He smiled right back, and turned to Yukino, "I would be honoured to assist you in this, Yukino."

I turned to Bickslow and Ultear next as they left, "I'm guessing you guys have some stuff to discuss with me regarding my Kingdom, and it's current… state?"

"We do have some information, yes."

"I will meet you in the grand hall in an hour to discuss it all. Until that time, have the survivors been given shelter here?"

"They have. The dragons have been very kind and hospitable to your people."

"See that it continues and give them a hand, I can only imagine how tense emotions are. Thank-you." Ultear gave my hand a squeeze before they both left. I tilted my head at Erza and Eileen, trying to remain strong even though I was currently clinging to Natsu's back.

"Well then, let's see the body then."

* * *

"She's attempting to reawaken?" I asked, tapping Natsu's shoulder to let me down. Virgo's body was tied to the floor. A horrifying, disturbing element was that she was still headless. The aforementioned head was currently sitting on a table, in the corner of the cell, looking like it had just been freshly lopped off.

"This would be the third time. The first time, her head had almost entirely reconnected before Zeref and I managed to sever it again." Erza informed me, and I shivered at the statement.

Even in death, the magic that leapt off her body and surrounded the room was bountiful and angry.

"How hard was it to behead her the first time?"

"It wasn't easy. I had no Natsu because he immediately jumped down the trench after you." I gave Natsu's hand a little squeeze, love pouring through me when he squeezed back just as gently, "Ultear was struggling against Flare. Luckily, Jackal showed up and incapacitated her long enough for me to get my sword wedged in her neck."

"Wedged?"

"She walked around with it in her neck for a bit, still throwing all that power at us." Jackal stated, walking into the room with Zeref in tow. I smiled at him, grateful to see him but still kind of numb, focusing on the facts.

"She was certainly a worthy adversary."

"Being over seven hundred years old and having six out of the seven spirit animals, you would expect she would be." I loosened my grip on Natsu's hand, walking over to her badly bruised and scarred – headless body – to observe the power a little closer.

"If she's trying to revive herself repeatedly, it's only a matter of time before she is able to do it."

"Won't keeping the head away stop the process?" Erza asked and I crouched down to Virgo's body, my mind very numb, my blood tingling.

"Cockroaches can survive without their head for weeks." I mused softly, standing up to approach her head that was on the table. Zeref snorted a soft laugh at my statement, but Eileen and Erza just watched me silently, watching me work through it.

"How do we kill a being that has enough power to withstand a beheading?"

"We take her power." Natsu stated.

"She stole the power she has to pull this off. It's entirely reasonable that if we take the stolen power, her base power is not strong enough to resurrect her."

"But how do we reclaim the power she stole and where does it go when it has no body?" Jackal asked and I nodded.

"That's true. It is safe to assume that the only reason why another Banshee beside me has not been resurrected is because Virgo stole the animal's souls and they have not been returned to the place they need to go."

"So when we reclaim the stolen power, does that mean five women will awaken as Banshees'?"

For some reason, I caught Zeref's eyes and he smiled so calmly, that I had to laugh, shaking my head. It was absolutely clear that we both had the same thought on that.

"That is not a good idea."

"So we give the power to Lucy." Eileen stated surely, as if this was a grand idea.

I shook my head again, "I don't want it. I like my lion and we get along swimmingly. Adding a bunch of barnyard animals sounds like a recipe for trouble."

"So, what do you suggest?" Jackal asked. His brows were tight with confusion, but Zeref just smiled, already figuring you the plan ahead.

Zeref finally spoke, "Princess Heartfilia, the Vapids would be happy to assist you in this endeavour."

"I just bet you would. Unfortunately, I make no agreements with Kingdoms I do not have an ironclad treaty with." I replied, reaching my hands out to beckon Natsu to me. He came willingly, grinning slightly at my statement and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He drew the darkness clinging to my body without even a flinch and I sighed happily, touching my cheek to his chest.

"I'm still confused, how do we kill her without unleashing Banshee madness on the world? And are we allowed to interfere with the plan of the universe?" Jackal asked, glancing between myself and Zeref.

"Technically, we are of the universe so if the universe is an almighty being, then it knows this path is technically on the table and that we could possibly do it." I stated, smile widening when he looked even more confused, turning his head around like a confused puppy.

"We will do it tonight. Keep the head separated and a guard in the room until then. We will need Bickslow and something to hold the animal souls in."

"Do you think it will work?" Erza asked, finally catching up to my plan.

I shrugged against Natsu, "It's entirely possible it could flop or we could pull it off. Bickslow has the ability to draw souls out of people's body. We'll have to ask about this case since its multiple souls, all with an animal aggressor linked to them, but if it works, we can store the souls safely until we agree on when and which animal soul can be released."

"It almost feels like it is tempting fate to have that much power within the hands of one Kingdom." Eileen murmured, glancing at Natsu and Zeref with an untrustworthy look and I almost laughed.

Royals always wanted more power, but what they wanted even more, was that nobody had more power than them.

"I'll handle that bit as well. We'll attempt it tonight and if it works, Natsu and Erza can toss her body into a volcano. It might cause an eruption, given a Banshee's death can cause natural disasters but…" I glanced at Natsu, who spoke up with a shrug of his own.

"As you all know, the Molten lands are built to withstand any damage lava can do. So even if the bitch's death does cause an eruption, it won't affect us and the only thing I'll probably have to deal with are hatchlings running around like drunken idiots."

* * *

I squeezed Igneel so hard that I worried I might put his back out. He just laughed, his normal warm, loud booming noise making tears spring to my eyes. He patted my head softly as I pulled back.

"Sorry for stealing your son and making him play war games with me." I sniffled, looking up into his beautiful fire-filled slitted eyes. He grinned, his red hair tied back loosely.

"Since it worked out well, it's perfectly fine. But next time, bring me along. I miss the open skies as much as the next hatchling."

I nodded, smiling up at him even though I wished there would never be a next time. Or if there was, it was a long way into the future. I moved along the table, sort of stunned to see that the only seat available was the one at the very top of the table.

I gave Ultear a puzzled look but she just seemed very amused with herself. Probably at the fact she managed to get multiple royals to sit around the table instead of at the very top. When I passed King Laxus, I halted and gave him a guilty smile.

"Sorry for stealing Bickslow, King Laxus."

"You should have kept him." He replied, a slight smile on his lips.

Once I finally reached the top and sat, I was suddenly very aware of the vertigo effect of everyone's eyes on me. I shrunk back because of it.

Natsu grinned at my obvious discomfort and I gave him a little glare before clearing my throat.

"Alright. Well. Big problems first, my Kingdom… Ultear, pitchforks and machetes?"

"More like planks of woods and tiny little butterknives Luce." She informed me dutifully, "They are all very tired and because of this, they have not begun to fully place the blame on you or anyone else… yet."

"But it will come. I left them down there, under the controlling hand of a crazed tyrannical murderous bi-" Erza covered her mouth to hide her smile as I stopped myself, realising that I couldn't backtalk… Virgo in front of a room full of royals. It wasn't just Igneel, Zeref, Eileen and Laxus here.

It was also Metalicana of the Iron Tribe, Cubellious of the Poison Tribe, Grandeena of the Wind Tribe along with Queen Mika and… King Silver.

The latter did not look pleased to be seated here, listening to a woman half of his age, and honestly his frosty glare was enough to put me a little on edge. But I had stared into the eyes of someone I truly loved and cared about, while they tried to stomp my chest in with their power.

At least his glare was the only one I was unused to. Aquarius and Scorpio were also seated towards the end near Igneel and Aquarius's look was enough to make me straighten my spine against all ridicule King Silver could throw at me.

"It is hard to predict exactly what your people will do. Many will see the late King Jude as the aggressor of this exchange, since he did let Virgo into the castle willingly. A person is smart, but people… they are stupid." Eileen stated firmly, and I nodded in agreement, even though it hurt me to admit Father had made a mistake. A flash of his body nailed to the wall passed my eyes and I took a deep breath in to stabilize myself.

"With that being said, if I ascend to the throne, I will not only experience extreme hate and fury of leading a Kingdom I killed half of, but I am a woman and I am the daughter of the King that allowed… the Banshee into his kingdom. So it does not leave me with many options as to what to do." I tapped my fingers against the table softly, watching a discussion take place of the options I could _possibly_ do.

Igneel had the idea to do what he did when he had Natsu, to align himself with allies and let time heal the pain of it. Whilst it was a beautiful sentiment, it would take centuries to forget what I had done and the end result of it within the eyes of the public.

Eileen believed that the best plan for the future would be to split the remaining population up and dissolve the Star Lands entirely for a few years. To cleanse the area from all its past memories, to build the city and the population from the ground up.

But it left me with the fact that I would be splitting up the remaining nation away from its neighbours to force them to live in another kingdom, adjust to life there when they belonged in the Star Kingdom all along.

There were many ideas, and all had merit and logic but I had decided what to do before I even stepped foot in this room.

The only older royal who had not said anything was Zeref, and as always, his grubby little red eyes very rarely strayed off me. I felt like I was a bug under a microscope to him and he was always curious as to what I would do next.

I wasn't sure how to stop the royals from talking so I could inform them of what my decision was, but jumped when Laxus rapped his knuckles firmly against the table. It echoed way too loudly to be considered real, but it worked anyway.

"I believe Princess Lucy has something to say."

All eyes were on me again and I felt a drop of sweat slide down my spine at the intensity. Natsu chuckled. I pinned his tail to a wall using a fork, in my mind.

"While all your suggestions do fix most problems, there is one that has the widest range of succeeding and it is one I have thought long and hard of." I took a deep breath in, glancing gup at the ceiling as if the heavens would give me strength.

"I plan to abolish the monarchy within the Star kingdom altogether."

The silence was astounding, everyone completely silent in absolute shock. Natsu was the only one who wasn't surprised, as I had told him previously and we had discussed it at great length's what it meant for me and my family. He walked around the table, placing a hand on my shoulder and I gave it a soft squeeze.

"I will give up my title as the Queen of the Star lands. I haven't been appointed yet so it will be fairly easy to-"

"Throw out your power, your families' title as royalty?" Erza asked, her one eye widened in disbelief at my plan.

"I will always be royalty, Erza. Land does not dispute blood."

"But this is your ancestry home, Lucy. I fear you do not understand this decision; if you abolish the monarchy, there is no way you or your heir's can ever be appointed as rulers." Igneel's slitted eyes were creased with worry, and it made my heart ache a little at how concerned he looked at this decision of mine.

And I could understand why, when you were a royal, having children and knowing that your kingdom was going to prosper through them – and them through it – was one of the things that you were supposed to strive for.

But I was already aware of everything that I would be giving up.

I turned my head away from the table to gaze at the big windows lining the grand hall, stating softly, "A title seems little compared to the health and safety of my people."

"You will be able to keep them safe though," Gajeel surprisingly interjected, his eyebrows pinched forward, "You're a Banshee for Christ sake! If anyone even dared threaten your Kingdom, they'd pay the ultimate price."

"My people have already paid the ultimate price, unwillingly and without reason. What right have I to rule them, if it was my awakening that has caused the need for a new ruler in the first place?"

It was quiet again, and I took a deep breath in.

"Once I abolish the monarchy and my ties to the rightful ruler of the Stars, I will appoint one person who will act as ruler. They will not be royal, but a person of the people. It will become a land that is for the people, by the people, with a… ruler of some sort to act as a leader. They do not need to stay ruler for the rest of their natural born life, but it will be the peoples vote on who is next as their leader."

"And who will you appoint as your first?" Aquarius's voice demanded and for the first time I had sat down, a feeling of absolute glee rose up inside me. I slowly drifted my eyes to her, where she was sitting, glowering, practically steaming at her seat.

I knew Aquarius wouldn't be happy that I was giving up the rightful land the Heartfilian family owned, especially considering her close ties with my mother who ruled the Star Lands without complaint.

I gave her a little grin, and quirked my eyebrow at her.

Scorpio leaned back in apparent shock but Aquarius narrowed her eyes to the point where I could see my murder in them.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no-one better suited for the job."

She growled, rising up and Natsu chuckled under his breath, apparently finding my imminent demise amusing to.

"I have no desire to run a Kingdom, _brat._ "

"It's a self-sufficient Kingdom. You just need to snarl at the right people and smile at the wrong ones. Easy."

Her left eye twitched, "Easy? This is _easy_?"

"You've commanded an entire castle before. This is only a little bigger."

"This is a _kingdom,_ you ignorant little naïve child!" She huffed at me, crossing her arms over her chest, "You are not abolishing the throne. I will be by your side through-out your coronation and life to growl at any of those who feel you are not right to lead."

I smiled at her words, touched that she would put herself in that position.

"No."

Her eye twitched again, " _Excuse me?_ "

"If you will not do it, then I will find someone else. I am not returning to the Star Lands as the Queen or anything similar. It will sadden me that it is not you as the first appointed ruler, but I understand if it is something you are unable or do not want to do."

" _Unable_?"

I hid my smile and continued speaking, "I am sure that Capricorn or even Leo will be a fantastic fit as the first leader of the people-"

Her first slammed down on the table, making Metalicana and Igneel amusingly jump.

"It will be over my dead body that those two _incompetent, mutant boys_ are in charge of the Kingdom."

"Well, I suppose Scorpio can try it out…"

Her enraged scream was the last thing I heard before she stormed out of the room with Scorpio on her heels, throwing an amused look over his shoulder at me. Once the doors slid shut, Natsu's spoke.

"She's going to suffocate you in your sleep tonight."

Ultear peeked into the room just as I was pulling off my pants.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied, throwing them on the floor. The shower was running, Natsu currently sudsy and not too happy about it. A girl dies for four days and apparently people forget to take showers.

If I wasn't so tired, I'd probably be in there with him.

Ultear sat on the bed, her eyes focused and her face thoughtful.

"What's up?" I yawned, changing into one of Natsu's shirts to sleep in. It was just past dinner and I had spent the last several hours in the meeting room, discussing a multitude of topics with all the royals.

Igneel had ran into two walls when we had departed, stating that meetings make his brain cells burn. I had laughed along with Natsu but now I was starting to agree with him.

"You ever feel like you've just closed one page of a chapter in your life and the next one is about to open?"

I grabbed the hairbrush from the vanity Natsu had brought him from his hoard room, nodding because I had that exact same feeling earlier when I had passed Acnologia's soul off to the other side.

When she didn't say anything more, I stopped dragging the brush through my hair and looked at her, a little concerned because Ultear wasn't the serious type unless it was bad news.

I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay when she cut in.

"So no more Kingdom to go home to… what's on the agenda for the great Princess Lucy?"

"Natsu and I agree that we shouldn't be rushing into things. Igneel is still sort-of young as a ruler, and I don't want to feel obligated to be popping out any heirs for Natsu. So we will stay how we are for a bit, and then get engaged." I informed her, shrugging, "We felt like it was the best option for us."

"It is. You don't want to be tied down to royal obligations and responsibilities. You've had too much of that." Her faraway voice made me frown and I hesitantly walked over to her, sitting down beside her. I touched her arm.

"Ultear, what's going on? Are you okay?"

She turned her head to me and gave me a grin, "You're such a little worrier, you know that?"

My frown increased, until it made her bark out a laugh and jump to her feet.

"I'm all about moving forward. Life is about being adventurous and jumping in with both feet, you know?" Her hands were moving all about, an excited glitter in her eyes and despite still being confused and worried, my mood brightened just like hers did.

I nodded just as Natsu came out, towel wrapped around his hips. Ultear, for once, didn't make a mischievous comment, keeping her eyes on mine.

"When I left the North, and met up with Jellal, it was all about getting him into the Knight Trials and landing that fine Fairy booty that we call Erza." I giggled at her words, nodding again, a smile on my face just from her presence here, talking to me.

"My ties with Erza and Jellal brought me along on your adventure, the one where we travel to the demon lands, deal with an _angsty_ Banshee and practically save the world."

"Right." I laughed, as Natsu sat down beside me, watching Ultear amused and curious. I couldn't help be curious as well. It seemed like she was building up for something but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

"Well… I spoke to Erza and Jellal, and despite the fact their hearts are broken, they've given me leave."

"Leave?" I questioned, before clicking my fingers, "Because you're a dame and you were assigned to Jellal as his guard. Erza now, by extension because of their engagement. I didn't realise they were so formal with you wanting to have a break."

"If it was just a simple break, I wouldn't have had to apply. I could have just patted them on the back and been on my way. But this is a different sort of leave."

"Why?" I was back to being confused, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Because I'm _leaving_ them to assign myself to another royal." She informed me, her grin wide and bright. I frowned, leaning back when she slowly got to one knee, her head lowered only slightly.

"Why are you on the floor?"

She chuckled under her breath, "Princess Heartfilia, I am Dame Milkovich. I have no romantic ties to any being, experience within many battles and I can conjure a talent that is unparalleled to any witch in this Nation."

I opened my mouth to ask her what was with the weird introduction when it clicked in my mind.

"Oh my god," I whispered, shuddering when her lips stretched into that classic Ultear smirk. It was mischievous, and beautiful and sort of promised pain in a good way.

"I, Dame Milkovich, born of the Northern Glaciers, wish to aid you in your endeavours until such time were you dismiss me. I will protect you, as if you were my own kin. I will give you company, and offer any and all of me if you require it. Do you accept my assign to you?"

"I think I'm about to pass out." I wheezed.

Ultear bit her bottom lip, stifling a chuckle, still trying to do this the proper way.

"You linked yourself with Natsu and Erza at the beginning of the adventure and they have both been shattered by your unfortunate death." Her eyes closed for a second, a brief flare of pain flickering across her face.

Then she continued, "But it's my turn now. Even if I have to tie our souls together, so close, that you sneeze and I cough, I will never sever the link we make."

"Ultear…" My eyes began to water, and I slid off the bed onto my knees in front of her.

"I want to come with you, Luce. Jellal and Erza will always be my beginning." She took a deep breath in, "But I know when one part of my life is finally fading and another is waiting for me to join it. And that's you."

I pressed my hand to her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze, a few tears dribbling down my face.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of No Land, accept your offer, Dame Milkovich. I promise to cherish your company, accept any and all you give me and protect you as if you were my own kin."

* * *

 **All done with the final chapter!**

 **A fair few of you were interested in an epilogue so keep an eye out for that in a few days!**

 **Just want to address this question real quick**

Forbidden-Hanyou

Woah. So...Achnologia is...Lucy's father? D:

 **Hi Sweetie, so I feel like you missed a little bit a few chapters before? Acnologia is related to Lucy yes, but Jude is Lucy's father. I can completely understand if you forgot because of the massive time it took me to update but I don't really have the time to explain the whole plot of Acnologia/Lucy to you and how it all works. Sorry dear!**

 **I'm hearing all the other questions as well and I promise, I will either include them in the Epilogue orrr answer them at the end!**

 **You guys have been incredible but the journey isn't done yet**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **as always,**

 **stay fresh**

 **xo freshprincess**


End file.
